


DayWOman

by Alskl1ng



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Multi-POV, Sexual Content, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 79
Words: 310,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alskl1ng/pseuds/Alskl1ng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric's latest dayman wasn't up to snuff, so he puts out a call for a new one. Little does he know his next dayman may not even be a man at all. Sookie grew up in Bon Temps, but at the age of 14 was sent to go study at a supernatural school run by Desmond Cataliades in New Orleans. There she honed her telepathy and picked up a lot of useful skills that has allowed her to enmesh herself within the supernatural world. What comes out is a smarter, stronger Sookie; whose DAYS will never be the same and NIGHTS that will change her for the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do no own SVM or its characters, I do not make any money from writing this.

**EPOV**

“Pam. Have you got the ad ready for my new dayman?” I asked my child as nicely as possible.

 

It had been two weeks since my dayman had left, citing an inhospitable work environment and stress. He should have known what he was getting into working for a vampire. I tried glamouring him on numerous occasions to put up and shut up, but noticed a sharp decline in his work. I would like to be extra thorough in my next selection and find someone up to my standards. I was not an abusive or demanding employer, but I expected results.

 

“Yes, Eric.” She stated calmly.

 

I knew my child had worked tirelessly on this ad because she expected my dayman to also be at her service as well. How else would she be able to load up on all the newest couture?  I needed to command her to not make this new underling into her scapegoat, when my credit card is conveniently missing and her closets are stuffed with shoes I had never seen before.

 

I stopped thinking about my bratty child and requested the ad, “Let me see.” She handed it over.

 

And I briefly scanned over the requirements and duties. She had deliberately left out any identification to the vampire requesting said services. If everyone knew that it was I, Eric Northman, looking for a dayman I would have to sort through the hordes of requests from fangbangers and spies from other states, alike.

 

After my musings, I said to Pam “Everything is agreeable. Please post this on monster . com and the other Supe job boards.” And yes, monster . com was run by a monster of sort, some type of demon I believe.

 

Taking the print-out back from me she cocked her head to the side and said, “I hope this one turns out better than the last one. Such incompetence and the sweating. Every time he was in your presence, I wasn’t sure if he was going to bow down and lick your feet or pass out.” And with that she walked out the door, shutting it noiselessly behind her.

 

Sitting behind my desk I answered a few more emails and sent a text to Pam to ensure that we were ready to interview by the end of the week. I rose from my chair to face my closet mirror, before I went out to enthrall the vermin. I’m feeling like a brunette tonight. It was good to be me and maybe if my new dayman was a woman, I could mix a little business with pleasure. One could only hope. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia finds the job posting and Sookie discovers who has posted the job from Mr. Cataliades.

###  **  
SPOV**

"Sookie, Sookie!" Amelia screamed as she came barreling into my room. Even though she just started shouting out my name. Her thoughts had been at me like a woodpecker on an oak tree.

 

"What is it Amelia?" I asked my very witchy best friend and roommate. I could peek into her mind instead of allowing her to rant and rave, but unlike the majority of humans her subconscious was much the same as what she said. A trait I appreciated immensely. The world was awash in deception and lies. Amelia offered some solace in that her thoughts and words meshed so nicely.

 

"I just checked the supe job board for Northern Louisiana and saw a perfect position you. You might want to check it out. And it's near Bon Temps!" She spurted out. I don't even think she has taken a breath in the last minute.

 

I reflected on what has happened in my life to get me to this moment. For the past 8 years, Amelia and I had attended a supe training school, aka The Academy. Now I’m 22 and in the process of taking those skills we learned and apply them as we search for employment. Mr. Cataliades (or Mr. C is he is so fondly known as) runs the program along with his two nieces Gladiola and Diantha. I was 8 years old when my parents died and after that I found out from my Grandmother that I was part fairy. Ever since then, nothing has been the same. I met my fairy family and ended up spending more and more time in the supernatural world. In order to prepare me to live in this world I was sent off to New Orleans to board at Mr. Cataliades school. It had been a great reprieve from the life I lived prior to knowing about my "otherness" and now I felt almost normal and at peace with my additional powers. Along the way I met Amelia and made good friends with both Mr. C's nieces. Upon graduation, I had been looking to get a position with the vampires to protect myself from getting caught up with the constant battling between the clans in Faery. As a member of the royal Brigant line, I was under constant threat of attack from the water fae.

"Calm down, Amelia." I paused for my words to sink in. "What has your broomstick in a bunch that you are practically screaming and running me over with this news?" She righted herself and beckoned me to follow her to her room.

I sidled up next to her as she sits at her desk and maximizes a window and motions for me to replace her in the desk chair. "READ." Was all she said.

I reluctantly took her place and began to read the position entitled, "Prominent LA vampire seeking daywalker assistant immediately" I viewed the duties and the requirements and found I easily fulfilled all of these and more. My reluctance at not immediately applying for the position was that they did not state exactly where or whom the position was for. I understood the need for secrecy, but for my own sake I would prefer to know who I would be working for before getting involved with said vampire. I didn’t attended 8 years of supernatural training school to walk into a trap.

My thoughts were broken by Amelia’s voice, "Well, whataya think?" She questioned. "I know you said your Great Grandfather wanted you to associate with vampires so you would be protected and plus you can still stay in LA."

"How did you know that it located near Bon Temps?" I asked, because it didn't mention it in the posting.

She gave me a dejected look, like why in the world I would be asking such a question of her, "Isn't it obvious, I mined the metadata and pulled the IP address. After that it was pretty easy to search the origin of the posting." I stared at her as my gran would say catching flies. "What? You didn't think my only electives would concern magic. I did pick up a thing or two about computers. It's the 21st century Sookie. We adapt or we die. Now are you going to apply for it or not?"

"I know. I know. But it's just that I need more information. Were you able to tell who posted it?"

She shook her head and said, "I could only tell that it came from Shreveport. I am sorry that is the limit of my cyber warfare skills. For now"

"How about we call Mr. C and ask him to follow-up on it." After all the time I had spent at Mr. C's Academy he had become like a surrogate father with his teachings and with the passing of my Gran right before my graduation he was my only true confidant. My Great-grandfather was still around, but with the constant upheaval in Faery, his obligation to his people superseded my yearning for a father figure. I was grateful for Mr. C and all that he had done for me and hoped he could help me in my search.

"Great. Do you want to email him or do you want me to?" She questioned with her fingers hovering above the keyboard awaiting my response.

"I can do it. I had meant to call him yesterday any way." She relaxed her posture bringing her hands down to her lap. "Thanks a lot Amelia. Let's hope you will be able to join a coven nearby so we could still be roomies"

"Of course BFF."

I give her a weary smile. With all the loss in my life I simply said, "There's no such thing as forever."

She gave me a firm hug and I retreated back to my bedroom.

**TWO DAYS LATER**

I was sitting in my kitchen finishing up the remnants of my breakfast of biscuits and gravy when my cell phone rang. I glanced at the caller ID and recognized who it was immediately.

"Good morning Mr. C!" I exclaimed as I pierced the last piece of biscuit with my fork.

"Good morning Sookie. How are you my dear?"

"Just great. Thank you for returning my call. Have you found anything out from your inquiries with the job posting?"

He reverted into business mode as he disclosed his findings, "Yes, it seems that it is a good opportunity for you. The vampire in question is the Sheriff of Area 5, which encompasses Bon Temps. So if you would like to relocate to your residence there that is an option for you. The Sheriff goes by the name of Eric Northman and his base of operations are in Shreveport from his bar. From my dealings with him over the years he is an honorable and loyal Sheriff, even though he is over a 1000 years old. He runs a tight operation and is respected and revered amongst all supernaturals in his area."

I let it all sink in. Living in Bon Temps. 1000 year old vampire. Sheriff. I must had taken too long to respond because Mr. C cut in with "Sookie? Was it something I said?"

"Oh no, everything just sounds too perfect to be true?" I squeaked out "How should I proceed?" I said reassuringly.

"I will submit your application directly to his second and you should be contacted by her for an interview in a few days' time. Her name is Pamela Ravenscroft and she is also the Sheriff's child." He stated.

"Thank you so much and if you have any additional information for me, I would be most grateful." I conceded.

"Of course, my dear. Anything for you. I will forward a dossier on Eric Northman and his public assets tomorrow night. You know if you were still at the firm I know it would be done sooner." After graduating from The Academy I interned at Mr. Cataliades practice using my telepathy and knowledge to assist with various projects, " You will be missed Sookie."

"I will miss you, too. Thank you again for your assistance. Please tell your nieces I said hello. Goodbye.”

"I will tell them. Goodbye Sookie." He hung up as I sat staring at my phone and wondering whether or not I am prepared to meet my first vampire sheriff.

While at The Academy, we learned about many types of supernatural beings, one of my favorites to learn about were the vampire, because of my inability read vampire minds. They were like a locked treasure chest and me without a key aching to find any information about them. Unlike the fae schools that my cousins attended, The Academy taught tolerance and in contrast to the hard stance of outright hatred of vampires. We acknowledged in our coursework that the politics and hierarchies that encompassed the supernatural world acted as impediments to having a more egalitarian society. Mr. C preached that we must always try for better relations for ourselves and for our future. Even as a fae, I believed vampire and fae could coexist. I just hoped my future employer agreed with that sentiment. One could only hope.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric narrows down the pool of candidates.

### EPOV

"I bring good news, Master." My child said as she sauntered into my office, without knocking.

"Have we not we discussed you knocking on my door prior to you entering?" I rebuffed her.

"Well I would heed your warning, if you would only share every once in a while. I at least deserve a peak instead of settling for your left overs." She countered. Such a mouth. Too bad that mouth had not serviced me in over 100 years. Now that mouth was only reserved for the fairer sex leaving the both of us to compete for fangbangers. I always come out on top, pun intended.

"Don't be a brat. I decide what you deserve and what you do not. We will discuss this later. Now, what do you have for me that is worthy of my attention?" She pulled out 10 files and laid them in a neat stack on my desk.

"Your ad has bared fruit. These are the top 10 candidates out of the hundreds of blood bags that have applied. Pick the top three and I will call them to schedule an interview." She stated flatly and walked out slamming the door with the same gusto she normally reserved for throwing vermin around. How lazy my child had become. I took an unneeded breath and looked down at the files before me.

I noticed the files were in alphabetical order and opened the first one. The label said Abu Asam. I immediately recalled that worthless monkey sidekick from the animated movie Pam dragged me too. She had a strange affinity for Disney cartoons. Hence "Fangtasia". I will not have a dayman whose name made me think of primates throwing shit. I quickly disregarded this candidate and moved to the next file.

Malik Carson an ex-marine and werewolf. I see the potential in his background and his strength as a supernatural being. I would of course not allow him into my house. I hated the smell of were in the morning. I placed his file in the "interview" pile.

I went through the remainder of the files and only found two more of note. The rest were just useless blood bags with the bare minimum of my requirements. Pam was either getting soft in her assessment or the humans had become even laxer in their schooling. She must be rating them based on her ability to manipulate them for her own needs. A punishment was in order if that was the case.

The second file I put aside was for Cameron Hopper. He was a Legislative Assistant for a Senator in in D.C., studied at an Ivy League school, and he was also a witch. His experience in Washington may come in useful. Some may think supe politics were dirty, but we didn’t hold a candle to the humans and their propensity for buying and selling of votes.

The last file in my interview stack was for a Susannah Stackhouse. A recent graduate from Mr. Cataliades' Academy she studied supernatural relations with an emphasis on vampires. She also minored in security and defense. I paged through her resume further seeing she had just completed an internship with Mr. Cataliades himself, at his law firm. She was also a telepath. Her educational background, knowledge, and references alone would have set her above the rest, but it was her telepathy that made her interesting. She would be a valuable asset for me during the day and in my other business ventures. I hardened at the thought of acquiring such a prize.

I sent a text to Pam with the names of the final three candidates and orders for her to arrange the interviews for here at Fangtasia the next evening and to send in my dinner. I returned to the files on my desk and picked up the file on Ms. Stackhouse again. I stared at the words on her CV as if they would have elucidated the image of the woman from the page. A knock broke my thoughts. My dinner had arrived.


	4. Chapter 4

###  **  
SPOV**

"Amelia, wake up." I said as I shook her shoulder to rouse her from her sleep.

"What, what? What time is it? Is there a demon underneath my bed? Not again." Amelia went through a phase of having very clingy boyfriends and one of them turned out to have stalker-like tendencies. She started to chant in Latin, but I quickly interrupted her.

"No, no. And it's 4:30AM" I reassured her. "I just got a call from Pam, the Sheriff's child. She wants me to come in for an interview tonight at Fangtasia."

"You better get used to these vamp hours or invest in Red Bull, because I can't handle anyone this early." She slowly realized what I said and her eyes bulge with excitement, "WHAT! You got an interview with that hot blonde vampire?" She jumped from her bed and hugged me.

"Well, I am not out of the woods yet, I still need to interview with them. Wait did you say hot and blonde?" I recalled from her earlier statement.

"Ever heard of Google, Sookie?"

"Yes, I know what Google is. I did "Google"" I emphasized with air quotes, "Eric Northman, but I didn't look through the images, just about his business and other information about him that Mr. C gave me. He is going to by my boss Amelia, not my boyfriend." I stated firmly.

"If you say so. Once you see him you are going to want a piece of that Viking." She snorted out.

"I plan on keeping it professional and if we become friends so be it, but I will not be compromising my position by sleeping with him or giving him my blood. I will make that explicitly clear during my interview." I crossed my arms across my chest in protest to her previous comment.

"You keep telling yourself that." With that she promptly turned to her side and fell back to sleep and I was left with my thoughts.

Should I "Google" him again and look at his pictures? No, no. I will not. This was my first real job and I will be a professional. It wasn't that hard at the law firm to work amongst good looking men or demons. I could handle a vampire sheriff. If need be I would have Mr. C include it in the terms of my employment and plus I was going to be his "daywoman" I wouldn't even be around him most of the time. I continued to talk myself back into the safe zone and returned to my room to sleep a few hours before I departed for Shreveport for my interview.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interviews for the position of Eric's new day walker commence at Fangtasia.

**EPOV**

 

The night of my dayman interviews, I rose a couple hours before sunset. The advent of computers had allowed me to be productive even during the daylight hours. I may be over 1000 years old, but I appreciated the modern conveniences of this day and age. I was looking forward to meeting the blood bags coming to Fangtasia. Some tasks had fallen to the wayside in the absence of having a dayman, so the sooner we made this hire the better my undead life would be.

Prior to their interviews, I had Pam prescreen the candidates by running background checks on all of the them and verifying their references. One can never be too careful. Our weakness of sunlight made it even more important to select the right dayman as they would become privy to many of the secrets we held most dear. I did not take this choice lightly and if these three did not work out I would interview some more. I hoped the young Ms. Stackhouse would make any additional screenings unnecessary. After reviewing Pam's notes she was clearly the best candidate even at such a young age and how sweet an age it is.

The sound of the shutters retracting from the windows of my home broke my revelry and signaled the sun had finally set. I grabbed my laptop and keys to my Corvette to depart for Fangtasia. It was time to find a Dayman or rather a Daywoman.

 

**PPOV**

I arrived at Fangtasia earlier than usual to ready the waiting area. My Master would not be disappointed in what I had planned for these new underlings. I guess some would call this hazing, but you could only learn so much from a piece of paper and bullshit references. Sometimes you must put these blood bags to task to truly see what they were really made of. Ginger had already cleared the floor of the bar for my little test. In the center of the bar room floor, there was only a single table with a chair. On top of said table was a cash box with last night's take of around $10,000. I followed that by dimming the lights and cranking up the A/C. I considered turning up the heat, but one of the candidates was a were and sweaty were is not something I cared to subject my sensitive nostrils to so early in the evening. I walked over to the DJ booth and turned on the radio to play a constant stream of static. I switched on the security cameras and retreated back to my office where I could watch the livestream on my laptop. They should be arriving any moment.

I was giddy with anticipation of this little mind fuck I had setup for the candidates. If they couldn't put up with these minor irritations to their senses, then they did't even deserve to meet my Master. My methods were subtle, but effective and knew they would elicit some sort of reaction. Being Eric's dayman was not an easy job and whomever he brought on would also have to put up with me and I didn't suffer fools.

 

**SPOV**

I drove up to the empty parking lot of Fangtasia and parked my car, 15 minutes early for my scheduled appointment. A fae entering an abandoned parking lot of a vampire bar sounded like the beginning of a bad horror flick, but I had faith in my abilities to defend myself if need be. Being part of the Brigant line, I had inherited the ability to mask my scent. Even though I was not a full fae, I still emitted a subtle sweetness that made me more appealing to vampires. My blood called to them. I yanked down the sun visor above my head and inspected my makeup and hair. With everything in its place, I grabbed my custom hot pink Longchamp Le Cabas bag, a graduation gift from Gladiola and Diantha, and stepped out of my car. Walking toward the entrance, the first thing I noticed was a handwritten sign in a lovely script taped to the door. I read it cautiously, making sure to keep my distance away from it.

" _Begin at the beginning and go on till you come to the end; then stop_ "

I had been prepared for an interrogation at the hands of a vampire Sheriff, not to be faced with a riddle. What had I gotten myself into? I furrowed my brow trying desperately to remember where I had heard that quote before. Averting my eyes to the neon sign I remembered. I sent up a silent prayer, thanking Amelia for making me watch the Disney marathon over Labor Day. How amusing would it be if I had a white rabbit to guide me?

I was brought out of my thoughts by the slamming of two car doors. I knew I was not the only one applying for the position, but was surprised by the fact that the other applicants were here at the same time. The taller of the two men approached me.

"Hi, I'm Malik." He offered his hand out to me. I grasped it and gave it a firm shake.

"Hello I'm Susannah." I said to him in response. Only my closest friends got to call me Sookie. He was a were by his brain signature and also a very attractive well-built man. His close shaven head suggested he may have served in the military at some point in his life.

"Are you here for the dayman position?" As he inquired to why I was here the other man approached, but he didn't say anything, just stood about 5 feet away from us, silent. He was much smaller than Malik, but just as well dressed in his tailored suit and carrying a small briefcase. He looked beyond the two of us at the door.

"Yes," I addressed Malik, "but there seems to be a sign on the door that is quite puzzling. I think I know the answer, but maybe it is meant for all of us to see and to assess its meaning for ourselves."

The small man grabbed his IPhone and quickly began typing. Malik approached the door and looked intently at the frame and the window. I shook my head at what a sight we must be standing in the doorway. I read both Malik and the other man's mind and found that none of them had figured it out. I briskly approached the door and turned the door knob till it stopped then pushed open the door. The other two behind me just stared confused at my action, but I ignored them and walked into the low lighting of the bar.

"Curiouser and curiouser." I said smiling the whole way. Game on.

The two men followed behind me onto the main floor. I turned and looked around trying to ascertain whether or not there would be any other tests. The bar was empty. Malik quickly stepped out in front of me and started to sniff the air. The room was beyond cold with the blasting A/C. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the flicker of a red light and realized we were being watched. The exercises I had learned over the years to raise my mental shields had also helped me control other parts of my mind and body. I focused on the feel of the cold air on my body and dampened it until the feeling of being cold was no longer unbearable.

Out of nowhere, a pink clad vampire appeared and said while gesturing enthusiastically with her hands, "The time has come to talk of many things: Of shoes and ships – and sealing wax – of cabbages and king." Her sing-song voice echoed amongst the stillness of the bar bolstered by the dull notes of static coming from the speakers.

I stared at her in awe, as I took her appearance in. Covered in pink cashmere and black Mary Jane sandals she was a vision of Alice, if Alice liked drinking blood, and instead of Wonderland worked in a bar whose owners liked puns based on a Disney film with dancing hippos. "Welcome to Fangtasia. I see you all made it inside without a problem. I hope you find the accommodations here satisfactory as you all will be here awhile." She walked around our little group, like a shark circling its prey.

She paused in front of me and I took the opportunity to introduce myself. "I'm Susannah Stackhouse, you must be Pamela. We spoke on the phone earlier." I nodded my head to her in deference. Vampires don't shake hands.

She offered a small nod in return, "Indeed. Aren't you sweet?"

"Not really." I snapped back. Leveling a hard stare at her and lifting my chin up a fraction. I didn't back down from anyone, but I did understand protocol. So I didn't overdue my posturing. If I was to work alongside this vampire I must be respectful.

"Hmmph. Well we'll see about that. Nice purse by the way." She averted her eyes away from mine and turned to the men in the group and before I could answer her she said, "Would any of you like a drink while you await your interview?"

"I'll have a beer." Malik quickly responded.

"Water, if you please." I followed.

"What about you small fry?" Pamela directed at the uptight Indian man.

"Nothing for me, thank you." He said and I realized it was the first time I had actually heard him speak.

With that she retreated back behind the bar and quickly deposited our drinks onto the table in the center of the room. Malik and I voiced our thanks.

"Since you," She pointed at 'small fry', "will not be enjoying my Master's hospitality you will go first. Come with me."

They walked toward a back hallway and disappeared. I was left with my water and Malik to contemplate what other tests lay before me.

 

**EPOV**

I readied my office for my interviews with a little rearranging. I first removed the other chair in front of my desk so there was only one facing it, dead center; enabling me to look at my future dayman dead in the eye. This configuration also gave me the best vantage point to glamour them. I expected honest answers, but I would do whatever it took to elicit the truth from these humans. I would not tolerate lying from someone who would be responsible for knowing my day time resting place. I walked back around my desk and laid out the files for each candidate before me. I wondered whom Pam would bring in first. She told me beforehand that she would be putting the candidates through some of her own tests. She did such a good job in going through the candidates I allowed her some liberties prepping them to meet me. I leaned back in my chair and propped my feet onto my desk like I owned the place, because I did, and slipped into downtime.

Pam knocked softly on the door and escorted the first candidate in. He reeked of fear and too much coffee. She deposited him in the chair. Unfolding my legs, I scooted back into my chair and looked past the small man in front of me and at my child.

" _Han luktar illa. Vad gjorde du mot dem_?" I asked. Being able to speak Swedish had its benefits. Especially in situations like these. [He smells bad. What are you doing to them?]

" _Inget du inte skulle göra_." She said. "Master, let me present Cameron Hopper." Placing her hands on his shoulders. [Nothing you wouldn't do.]

"I see on your resume that you are currently employed by Senator Madsen from Louisiana. Is this true." I looked up from his file at him.

"Yes, it is." He said weakly.

"Why do you wish to leave the comfort of D.C. to work in Northern Louisiana, Mr. Hopper?" I finally looked up at him and awaited his answer.

"I believe vampires are the next big thing and may even one day run the government. It is best to get out ahead of any transition of power and side with those who will wield it in the future."

"I agree with your sentiment. Vampires are more superior. Any change you bring about in your own government is merely a drop in a pond to the lifespan of a vampire. But again I ask, why here? You could surely find a vampire in the Northeast to surely fulfill your need for subservience." He looked taken aback by my statement and didn't immediately respond. "Now is the time where you answer the question."

"I…I…" He stuttered and sweat began to crease upon his brow.

I cut him off before he could respond and rose up from my seat to stand in front of him, "Is that what they teach you at Harvard to not answer questions and appear weak in front of your betters. You Mr. Hopper are as hopeless as the fangbangers coming here to service me. You crave the attention of those more powerful than you and will do anything to get it." I bent down at my waist and leaned into him, until my face was mere inches from him, "If I wanted a slave, I could easily glamour someone to the brink of insanity and have them serve me without a single coherent thought, but that's not what I want Mr. Hopper. I had hoped you would be more forward thinking and ambitious. That was my mistake by looking too deeply into your pedigree. Pam glamour him and send him on his way." I waved my hand in dismissal.

He tried to open his mouth to respond, but was stopped by Pam's well-manicured fingers covering his mouth. "Once you deal with Mr. Hopper, send the next one in." She dragged him out of my office and I dropped back into my chair to retrieve the remaining files.

1 down, 2 to go.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final two candidates interview with Eric to vie for the position and he makes a selection.

**SPOV**

Once Pam had left with Cameron, I plucked the name from his mind; in tow I began to assess my current situation. Malik had offered me the chair, but I knew something was wrong with the chair when I first saw it. This was a setup. We were mere dolls in Ms. Ravenscroft's dollhouse to be primped and pulled until she tired of us or we broke. All of these little games had been quite childish in my estimation, but I appreciated the sentiment. At least I knew if I got the job, I would never be bored. The sound from the speakers had become grating. Fortunately, there were no human thoughts around to further tear at my mental shields, for my physical resolve was being tested by this sensory overload. I focused on centering myself and sipping my new glass of water. I discarded the original contents down the sink and filled it back up to my satisfaction. I was in no mood to be drugged or even worse be eaten while I was incapacitated. I was more tolerant than others of all supernaturals, but I still valued my own self-preservation.

I was leaning against the bar taking in the décor when Malik asked, "Why are you applying for this job if you don't trust vampires?" He sipped his beer and continued, "I saw you pour your drink down the sink."

"I am merely protecting myself. My reasons are my own for remaining." I answered.

We returned to silence, well as silent as it could be with the barrage of stimuli assaulting our senses. Not even 5 minutes later, Ms. Ravenscroft returned to retrieve Malik. I was left alone in the bar. I refilled my empty glass again and became lost in thought about how I was going to address my concerns about Mr. Hopper and what I would encounter once it was my turn to be interviewed.

**EPOV**

Pam quickly returned back to my office with the next candidate. It was the were, Malik Carson. She placed him in hot seat and retreated back to standing in front of the office door. Pam did not care for weres in any form. He seemed a little agitated as he entered. Whatever Pam was doing out in the bar, it was making the candidates feel on edge. I decided to get straight to the point and address my most pressing concern that was uncovered when we pulled his information.

"Carson, I was informed by your last commander that you refused to execute an order to take out a rebel village in Uganda. I do not take insubordination lightly, especially when it comes to protecting what is mine. Can you explain why you refused this order?" I said sternly not taking my eyes off of him.

"I was under the assumption that that information was classified." He said.

"It has been declassified. Explain yourself!" I asserted back at him.

"The area we were descending upon was within the borders of the insurgent rebels of General Khafri. Our mission was to assassinate the General and eliminate his forces. We accomplished our mission, but encountered a refugee camp in the form of a makeshift village. The people within the village were women and children of the decimated opposition. I felt it was against my morals and beliefs to assume collateral damage for no reason." He said meeting my gaze.

"I appreciate your candor." I harkened back to my human days and how much this situation mirrored many of my own. "But, I need to know your willingness to execute an order by me no matter whatever foolish values you may hold on to."

"I can't promise that. What I can promise is that I will protect you and yours against any immediate or impending threat. I am trained in various forms of self-defense and have thorough knowledge of vampire weaponry and fighting. No one will get to you during the daytime." Admirable answer, but I continued with my questioning. I valued security, but I was not only looking for a security guard. I needed someone who was well-rounded. Power in the vampire world used to be about the who could wield the biggest sword, now that we were out of the coffin, being able to maneuver around the intricate political structure had become more valuable than brute strength.

I looked back down at his file and said, "As a were will you be registering with a local pack in this area?"

"No. I feel if I am to serve you, I must be loyal to you in all ways. I plan on remaining outside of the pack politics. I would of course have to associate with my people during the monthly change, but for all intents and purpose I will report to you and you alone."

"Good." I said. "Now Carson, why do you want this position?"

"Since I went AWOL during the mission to Uganda, I have been unable to obtain another position within the military infrastructure. I feel my skills would go to waste in other civilian endeavors. Working with vampires would also allow me to maintain my status as a lone wolf. After years of working within the confines of the military I am less apt to return to it in any form. In short, I want some form of freedom." He finished.

"No one is ever free. We all must report to some power. It is the ability to accept that power that allows us to be free." I thought about all those that had wielded power over me; my parents, my maker, my Queen. "You may go Mr. Carson. Pam will notify you of any final decision in regards to the position." He rose from the chair and pivoted quickly out of the door.

" _Han är bruten_." She reverted to Swedish due to the were's keen sense of hearing. [He is broken]

" _Vi med. Eller hur_?" I responded. "Send in Ms. Stackhouse and please bring her here in one piece." [So are we. Right?]

"As you wish, but if anyone is going to get a piece of her, can I at least get the first slice? She looks good enough to eat." I felt amusement in our shared bond.

I knew she was well aware that I always got first pick on any potential meal. She walked back out into the bar to retrieve my next candidate. So far I had been disappointed.

Finally, we were moving on to Ms. Stackhouse. I leaned further back into my chair awaiting her arrival. Once the door opened, I was pleased at what I saw. Pam was right, she was a scrumptious morsel. My child always had good taste, at least where women were concerned. I abhorred some of her fashion choices. I returned to my examination of Ms. Stackhouse or Sookie as I came to find out during my background check; such an odd name, but seeing her now I think it fit. Her hair was pulled back in a loose bun, showing off such a mouth-watering neck. Her body was reminiscent of a Greek goddess so nubile and inviting. If this was not a job interview, I would have had her naked with her back against my door before she even breathed a word. She was dressed conservatively in black and grey, which was a refreshing sight after seeing fangbanger after fangbanger covered in little or no clothing. The business façade was broken slightly by the bright pink purse that I was positive Pam had eyes at acquiring. I lifted my head and sniffed the air. I got nothing, but the faint scent of detergent from her clothing. What was she? I knew she was human, but there was something else I could not quite put my finger on.

"Ms. Stackhouse, please sit." I gestured to the chair with my hand.

She shook her head and brought her finger to her mouth in a gesture to request silence. Already she was making demands of me. I would not allow this precedent to be set. I was about to spout off at her, when I saw her pull something from her purse. It appeared to be a powder case?

She walked forward and said, "Oh thank you so much Sheriff. I can't believe you granted little ol' me an audience." She said in a heavy Louisiana drawl. All the while walking along the sides of my office and staring intently at the device she was holding in her palm. "Do vampires really sleep in coffins? I always thought you would, given ya'll being allergic to the sunlight and all." She stopped at the foot of my desk and crouched down on her haunches; which was not easy with her slim pencil skirt. "My apologies Sheriff. I forgot my drink out in the bar. I wouldn't want it to go to waste. Silly me. I'll just go get that." She motioned to Pam to retrieve her drink. I was shocked that my child actually responded and was back in a flash with a glass of water. She stood up and feigned sipping the water. "Thank you Ms. Ravenscroft, I was awfully parched." she slid her hand along the edge of my desk and pulled something off of it. She deposited it into the water and it sizzled as it sank to the bottom of the glass. She moved toward my phone and lifted it off the desk so I could see the bottom. She pried a similar looking device that she tossed into her water from the phone and it met the same fate as the previous one. She went back to staring at her compact for another moment, before she abruptly closed it and moved away from my desk to sit in the chair.

"Thank you for indulging me Sheriff Northman." Her melodic voice now carrying none of the previous accent she affected earlier. This little southern belle was full of surprises.

"You may call me Eric and before I  _indulge_  you any further you will explain your actions." I said sternly.

"Eric, I would like to disclose something to you in regards to one of the other candidates as it pertains to why I believed your office to be bugged. Is this acceptable?" She asked.

"It depends." I gave her a smirk, "Would this information benefit you in regards to obtaining this position?"

"It may, but my main concern with this information is for security."

"Well then Ms. Stackhouse if it's about security. By all means. Proceed." I answered.

"As you are aware, I am a telepath. While I was outside with the 2 other candidates I was able to read Mr. Hopper. He was recruited while working in the Senate by the NSA. He was meant to be a part of a program to entrench humans into vampire affairs. He is a spy."

"I know." Her eyes widened at my response.

"You know." At first she looked taken aback by my response, but her face quickly returned to a neutral state. She continued with her explanation. "Well with the knowledge of his intentions and someone of your position you must warrant some type of listening devices. I decided to be proactive and eliminate them so we could speak in confidence. May I ask how you knew about Mr. Hopper?"

She has earned an explanation, "I will tell you, but only because you have already proven yourself useful." She nodded in acceptance and I continued. "When Pam was completing his background check we were able to ascertain that he was meant to be a plant within the LA vampire infrastructure and to report his duties and any illegal activity back to his superiors. We brought him in in order to glamour more information from him. As a telepath, you must understand how valuable information is no matter whom or what form it comes in." I steepled my hands in front of my face and leaned forward in my chair resting my elbows on my desk.

"Now Ms. Stackhouse or shall I call you Sookie?" Her body tensed at the name.

She quickly responded, "I would prefer Ms. Stackhouse at this time." I had struck a nerve with that name. Hopefully soon we would become familiar enough for her to let me use it.

"Ms. Stackhouse you have applied to my position as my new "dayman" or should I say "daywoman"? Your references are unimpeachable and your experience while at The Academy would be most useful to me and on top of that you are a telepath. Why do you want this job?" I returned to my default position leaning back in my chair with my feet propped on the edge of my desk, pretending not to care about the answer that I’d been waiting for all night.

"I do not advertise myself as a telepath. For the most part, I have kept it to myself and those who have learned about it while at The Academy. I entrusted you with that information in order to lay a foundation of mutual trust. My previous employer Mr. Cataliades, has informed me that you are an honorable and fair vampire to all who serve you. And as to why I would decide to take a job as a "daywoman", as you so eloquently put it, instead of freelancing myself out for my telepathic talents." She paused. "The reason is because I see myself as more than my telepathy. I will willingly provide you with the use of my gift, if you are to employ me, but it is my hope that you will also have use for the wide array of skills I obtained while at The Academy. This job most of all provides me with the experience I am sorely lacking in my young life and from it I hope to gain knowledge." She finished.

She seemed sincere in her wish to not merely be an asset for her telepathy. What she did not realize, yet, is that I wanted everything from her. Her body, her telepathy. I wanted it all and I would strive to succeed in this endeavor. I always got what I wanted, and I wanted her.

"What is knowledge to you if I could just glamour all of it away from you? Everything you learn, everything you know, lost." I countered.

"I cannot be glamoured." She crossed her legs in defiance. I already assumed this to be the case, but I wanted to verify it.

I leaned forward and tried to glamour her, but her only reaction to it was to stare back at me; a smile beginning to crease from her pouty lips. I let the silence fill my office as I pondered her admission.

"Ms. Stackhouse you have done something few have been able to do, surprise me." I said as I stared into her blue eyes. "I would like to extend an offer of employment to you as my Daywoman. Would you be agreeable to this?" I noticed Pam behind Ms. Stackhouse bristle at my words.

"Yes. I would." She said without hesitation.

"Good. Then you will return tomorrow with Mr. Cataliades. I assume he is your representative in regards to legal matters, yes?" I paused for her response and she nodded. "We will go over your contract at that time. Until then Ms. Stackhouse."

"Thank you for your time Eric. I will not disappoint you. I bid you a good evening." The only way she could ever disappoint me is if she refused my advances, which I surely hoped would not be the case.

She rose from her chair and bowed her head slightly. I caught her eye and reciprocated the gesture.

"Pam, please escort Ms. Stackhouse out." I knew she wanted to reprimand me for making such a hasty decision.

"Yes, master." And with that the enigma that was Ms. Stackhouse walked out of my office, but not out of my undead life.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric and Sookie reflect on the interviews.

**EPOV**

I opened my laptop to see that it was already past 10:00pm, but I didn't hear the usual drone of humans milling about signaling the bar being open; yet another thing to discuss with Pam. I took the file for Mr. Hopper and put it aside in order for Pam to add the glamoured information she obtained from him. The file for Mr. Carson I planned on keeping. I did not feel him a fit for this job, but he would be useful in the future if I needed extra security. Ms. Stackhouse's file on the other hand I placed on the side of my laptop to begin writing up her contract. Knowing her affiliation with Mr. Cataliades, I would need to seek out other counsel or draft up the contract myself. I decided to choose the latter and take the contract of my old dayman and make my necessary additions and changes to it. I was nearly finished when the noise from the bar began to increase. I sensed Pam come closer to my office. She actually knocked on my office door. At least that was a start.

"Enter." She opened the door and sat in the chair in front of my desk.

I could feel her irritation coursing through the bond, "Eric you promised that I would have a say in the selection of the next dayman. I had planned out all of these little tests while they were waiting that I wanted to review with you. Now the results are  _useless_! How could you have made a decision without consulting me? And with your dick instead of your head! I felt your lust for her. On top of that she cannot be glamoured and…"

Before she could get another word out I vamped over to the other side of my desk grasping each chair arm in my hands and leaned into her. She stopped ranting immediately. "Really, Pam? Is this merely a disagreement because I didn't consult you or because you are jealous of Ms. Stackhouse?"

"Never." She spat. "I am fucking vampire. Why would I be jealous of a worthless blood bag with some parlor tricks and a nice rack? We could have chosen the were. At least we could have exploited his weaknesses."

"We?" I replied. "We Pam. This is for MY dayman not yours. If you wanted someone to walk over and pick-up your dry-cleaning and be your bitch, then I suggest you conduct your own fucking interviews and get off my ass for making the choice that will benefit both of us."

"Eric, I just don't understand. Why her?" I eased up my position in front of her and walked slowly back to my chair.

"Pam, my child. Have I not been a good maker to you, granted you freedoms, kept you safe, taught you to be the cold-hearted bitch we both know and love?" I tilted my head to the side awaiting her response.

"Yes." She replied quietly, not willing to make eye contact with me.

"This choice was to ensure all of those things remain constant. This is for our survival Pam. The supernatural world is shifting toward one of cooperation as we prepare for the ever increasing onslaught from the humans. The rise of the Fellowship of the Sun (FOTS) has made it necessary to join forces with other supernaturals to prevent any one group from being overrun by these zealots. Better to stand as a united front instead of falling like dominoes to the humans. With that said, my choice of Ms. Stackhouse is twofold. First she is a telepath. Her gift would be useful to me and help in any human interactions or threats that may come from the FOTS. Based on what she demonstrated this night she can read humans, but we need to verify whether or not she can read other species as well. Second, she is a graduate of The Academy." She interrupted me before I could explain further.

"I understand your first reason, but I thought The Academy was just a pet project by Cataliades to spread his hippie ideals of love and peace amongst the supernatural world." She spat out the words love and peace like they burned her from silver.

"That is part of their mission yes, but after you ran the background checks I called someone that has connections to The Academy and found out how much more they are doing than just teaching the supernatural youth." I paused before I dropped what I am going to say to her, "The Council is bankrolling The Academy."

She gasped and said, "THE COUNCIL. As in the Council where the Ancient Pythoness sits on along with the other heads of each supernatural group?"

"Yes. The idea was originally Cataliades. It seems he has gone soft in his old age and even though he has profited greatly in the past from all of our squabbles for power and our need for his mediation, he doesn't believe we can go on against the humans if we stand apart. So in response for his yearning for pacifism he created The Academy 10 years ago with the blessing of the Council in order to create a group of young supernaturals that are equipped to foster better inter-relations amongst all the other races and be filled with expert knowledge and skills to forward that aim."

"Does Ms. Stackhouse know that she is being used by the Council for their agenda?"

"I don't believe any of the students are aware of this. The illusion of free will aids in enhancing the beliefs that have been hammered into them through their time there."

"Will you tell her?" She asked.

"No. It is not my place to." I replied. "If she asks I will direct her back to Cataliades to explain. So my child, do you have any more hang-ups about my decision?"

"No Master." She said as she pulled nervously at her blouse.

"Good. Now be a good child and finalize the meeting with Mr. Cataliades and Ms. Stackhouse." I said in a soothing voice.

"Will you require additional counsel for the meeting?" She asked.

"No, I believe Mr. Cataliades presence will suffice." And with that she walked out of my office.

I returned to my laptop to finish up the contract. This had been a long night and it was just getting started.

**SPOV**

I decided to stay at a hotel in Shreveport instead of my house in Bon Temps or with Jason. Things with my brother had not been the best over the years. Following the death of my parents, my grandfather Fintan told me that I had the fae spark. To protect Jason we didn't tell him everything about my powers or his lack thereof of them. At first, Jason was fine with it since he lived in blissful ignorance. He saw that I had a hard time in school and that it was difficult for me to have many friends. He got to be the big brother who stuck up for his sister. But once I finished middle school, I was to attend another school, a special school in New Orleans. Jason would ask why he wasn't allowed to go. We explained it away by saying it was for my telepathy, but he never accepted this. Always being popular in school, Jason for the first time in his life felt left out and he took it out on me. He saw his little sister getting to go to a fancy school in New Orleans and out of our small town. Over the years we had been cordial to each other during the holidays or whenever I was able to make it back from the Academy, but we never were as close as we once were. Moving back here I hoped to mend our fractured relationship.

So now here I sat in my hotel room, still shocked I had received a job offer. I had contract negotiations to deal with tomorrow night and the neutral setting of the hotel would help me get my head right after everything that had occurred with the interviews. I needed to call Amelia. I opted for Skyping instead of calling; I wanted to see her face when I told her I got the job. I settled down at the hotel room desk to open my laptop and connected to the free Wi-Fi. She was online thankfully. I clicked her screen name and opened a chat window.

[Sookie]: Fae to witch. Do you copy?

[Amelia]: Roger dodger. Unlike some people, I don't have my status as Offline, but are actually just Invisible.

[Sookie]: Whatever. You want to hear about the interview or not?

[Amelia]: u know it. ;)

[Sookie]: video?

[Amelia]: did you miss me already or just my beautiful face? I can be naked in 30 seconds.

[Sookie]: NO!

[Amelia]: no fun! :(

I clicked the Video Call button before she could make good on her threat. She still held over me the one time I had gotten really drunk during Mardi Gras and we ended up making out at the end of the night. Luckily, I passed out before it went any further. That night I gave up drinking whiskey. I stick to my tried in true gin and tonic if I ever do drink anything stronger than beer or wine.

She finally accepted my video call and my screen came alive with her image. I closed my eyes and slowly opened them with trepidation as she said, "I'm not naked, your loss." I fully opened my eyes and confirmed that she was in fact fully clothed.

I put on my best downtrodden face. "Well, Amelia I don't know how to tell you this."

"Those assholes. You deserved this job. The Prince is going to be pissed. I told you to have him call the Sheriff…"

"Earth to Amelia!" She looked back confused. "I got the job!" She started screaming.

"I knew it!" she said as she bounced on her bed. "How could you lie to your bestest friend like that?" She weakly reprimanded me.

"I couldn't pass up the chance to try to pull one over you."

"You better watch your back Stackhouse. A witch never forgets."

"Speaking of your bag of tricks. Eric's child was a trip. She went all Alice in Wonderland on me and the other candidates and tried to screw with us the whole time we were there. I am sorry to say Ames, but as far as pranking goes she takes the cake. If I need to watch my back from anyone it's going to be Pam."

"So it's Eric now." She smiled.

"He told me to call him that."

"Uh huh. What did you think of the Viking Vampire God?" She looked like a child on Christmas Eve, anxiously awaiting my response. Too bad she was going to be let down.

"I will admit that he does have a certain allure to him, but what is up with the long hair?"

"You didn't love it? What's wrong with you? You keep telling me you're straight Sookie. If your panties didn't melt for _Eric_ you must be gay. He is not only an Adonis, but an exquisite lover." She gushed.

"How do you know this?" I said suspiciously.

"There are whole websites dedicated to him."

"Explain to me why you didn't apply to this job." I snapped back to her.

"Shut it. You need to count your lucky stars Sookie you get to work with that eye candy every day."

"Don't you mean night?"

"Yes, night. But how brighter the stars and moon will seem after gazing into his eyes."

"Excuse me. Did I apply to a job or to meet someone on match(dot)com?"

"You can kill two birds with one stone. You always tell me how you love to multitask." I sighed. "Oh you don't have to fall in love with him, just let him fuck you till you can't walk for days." She had that shit-eating grin on her face when she thought she was right.

"AMELIA!"

"Fine I'll stop, but only because I know sooner or later you will succumb to the Viking, without any urging from me."

"Good. Keep it that way." I took a much needed breath. "Anyway, he offered me the position tonight, but I need to come back to sort out my contract tomorrow night. Any suggestions, before I call Mr. C?"

"Well if you insist on being a professional about this. Then you better put in a clause to keep the Viking out of your fairy panties. I don't think it will do any good, unless you decide to go medieval on him and wear a chastity belt. Oh wait, he lived through the middle ages, he probably has keys for those."

"You're not helping." I said exasperatedly.

"Sorry I can’t help you Sookie. I could cast a spell on him, but casting on the undead is a little out of my range now. When are you heading back here?"

"I should be able to make it back the day after tomorrow to start moving out my stuff."

"Okay sweets. Call or text or whatever if you need me. Witch out." Her image disappeared from my screen.

I stared at the screen a few more moments debating whether or not I should contact Mr. C now or jump in the shower. I decided on the latter and rushed off to indulge in the warm water and the lavender soap. This had been a long night and I had a feeling my nights would never be the same again. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contract Negotiations.

**EPOV**

It was five minutes to 8:00pm, Mr. Cataliades and Ms. Stackhouse should be arriving at any moment. I returned the second chair to the front of my desk so they could both be seated. I laid out three copies of the contract I had drafted for each of us to review. The last time I required the services of Cataliades it was to transition my companies from a holding company to my name following the Great Revelation to prevent the IRS from auditing myself or my child. As soon as vampires came out, the American government saw it as new source of revenue to bolster the failing social security program with a new population of people that never died and continuously accumulated revenue. They took our money and yet they denied us rights and their citizens discriminated against us. Wars had been started over much less. My phone buzzed signaling a new text. It was from Pam, notifying me that Cataliades and Ms. Stackhouse had arrived. I closed my laptop and arranged the contract in front of me.

The door opened and Pam escorted the demon and Ms. Stackhouse in, "Welcome back to Fangtasia Mr. Cataliades, Ms. Stackhouse. Please sit." I nodded in welcome and gestured toward the chairs in front of me. "In front of each of you is my draft of Ms. Stackhouse's contract. Cataliades, as you will see is framed from my previous dayman's contract that you assisted in creating 5 years ago. I would first like to go over the whole contract with you prior to any changes you would like to make. Is this agreeable to you?" I looked up from the stark white stack of paper and made eye contact with Ms. Stackhouse, but it was Mr. Cataliades that responded to my inquiry.

"Yes, Mr. Northman that would be agreeable. Ms. Stackhouse I advise that prior to making any statements regarding Mr. Northman's terms please refrain from commenting until we have discussed them."

"Understood." She answered him quickly without breaking eye contact.

She looked quite appetizing tonight. From afar she appeared to be wearing conservative office attire, but after further inspection she was like a walking contradiction. Her red orange top was perfectly cut, hiding her ample bosom, but her skirt was tight with a visible zipper running from the side of her hip from top to bottom. I used to never notice footwear in woman until I made Pam, and now her never-ending supply of shoes and knowledge of them has seeped into my evaluation of women. I looked down at her shoes that were red suede wrapped pumps with a brass studded heel. My eyes moved back up her legs to her hair that was softly bunched in a side-swept bun, held back by a glittering silver headband reminiscent of a tiara. I looked at the two gold pendant necklaces that were encasing her lithe neck. They looked like two equilateral triangles. The triangles points were in opposite directions. And the top triangle had a line that bisected the center. I finally realized what they symbolized. They were the alchemy symbols for water and air. The air pendant was above the water pendant. What did it mean? She was a riddle wrapped in an enigma. I pushed those thoughts away to get back to business. I knew Ms. Stackhouse will become my favorite distraction from now on.

"Section 1 of the contract outlines the details of your compensation. Commensurate of your experience, I am offering you $100,000, with an option for a pay increase for good behavior. But for my sake Ms. Stackhouse, I hope you are a very naughty girl." I gave her my best panty ripping smile. She shifted slightly in her chair. I scented the air to test for her arousal, nothing but the scent lavender filled my nostrils. Whatever she was doing, it was really pissing me off.

"Once you complete your first 30 days your salary will be guaranteed through the first year even upon termination. In addition to your salary, I will provide you with a vehicle," I find dealing with mileage reports tedious. "cellphone and laptop for any and all assignments you may incur under my service. Also during your background check I uncovered you have a residence in Bon Temps. Do you plan on residing there?" I looked up from the page to Ms. Stackhouse.

She responded curtly, "Yes, but not at first. The house is in disrepair and I would like to upgrade it prior to moving in."

"In that case, I will provide you with a loft apartment in one my complexes in Shreveport. You may maintain living there even after you complete your renovations, so I may have you nearby and available to me. This section also states that an invitation must be given to me and my child for all residences that you own or reside in while in my service. These invitations can only be rescinded in the event of the termination of your employment or my true death. And of course any moving expenses will be taken care of. Here is the card of a reputable mover that I have on retainer. Please see that you contact them when you are ready to move." I handed the card over to her and she deposited it in her purse.

"Thank you, Eric." My name on her lips was like a siren song. I needed to stay focused. There will be sufficient time to play.

"In addition to your moving expenses, you will be given a company credit card to use for clothing and food. Pamela will assist you with any sourcing of clothing you may need. She may also be required to purchase items for you while on an assignment for me. I would like you to provide your measurements to her following this meeting. The account is also to be used for your meals. I find that humans often neglect their human need to feed when surrounded by vampires, since we show no propensity to consume food. You will need to remember to eat." I emphasized. "I will need you to be in top form and prepared for anything I task you with."

"Section 2 notes the life insurance policy that will be taken out for you in the amount of $1,000,000. Also in addition to the life insurance I have added an accidental death and dismemberment clause; which is an additional $1,000,000. This clause covers any accidental death by any species. You will need to assign a beneficiary in the event of your death. If you do not assign one, I have designated Mr. Cataliades as your trustee." I see Ms. Stackhouse's eyes shifted slightly. I knew she had something to say, but she was holding her tongue. "And of course general health insurance like any other of my employees is fully covered. You can read the section later at your leisure."

"The next section, Section 3 outlines your hours of service during the day. I will require you work 6 hours a day. During the night you will be at my beck and call for up to 6 hours each night. If I need you for any assistance whatsoever, you will be required to come. Anytime past the 12 hours a day I will pay you over time even as a salaried employee. I ask that your work cellphone always be on, even during the daytime. Vacation time is up to my discretion."

"Section 4, is an overview of your talents that are known to me. Since you have disclosed them to me, I request the use of them as needed. I require you to use your telepathy at least once a week at Fangtasia. You are only to notify Pam or myself of any findings you have as a result of your telepathy. Anyone found guilty of acting against any of my people of Area 5 will be dealt with by me."

"Ms. Stackhouse the next section of the contract is in regards to your inability to be glamoured." I had thought long and hard about how I would be able to keep Ms. Stackhouse under some semblance of control while she was working for me. I knew Pam was going to go bat-shit about my decision on this, but I saw no other way. I let out an uncharacteristic sigh. I knew what I was about to say next, just I had yet to say it out loud. It was an odd feeling to feel nervous, but in this case I was.

"I would like you both to turn to page 6. On it you will see a non-disclosure agreement. As Cataliades will inform you, it is a pretty standard form; with the one exception being that in order to accept the terms of this agreement you will have to take some of my blood." I let my words hang in the air. I heard her breath hitch and her heartbeat increased. The only visible sign that I had struck a chord is that she briefly bit her bottom lip.

"This is non-negotiable. If I am not going to be able to glamour you the scales of this arrangement tip inordinately to you. If you are able to walk away with the information that I am to bestow upon you to give to any other vampire my survival along with that of my progeny will be at great risk. You of all people Ms. Stackhouse should understand this. I read your thesis on the effects of vampire blood and the moral issues of full disclosure of its benefits." She remained silent.

Cataliades turned from looking at me to address Ms. Stackhouse, "We will discuss this after you go over the rest of the contract." She nodded in answer.

"Finally, the final section is in regards to Ms. Stackhouse's recruitment. Due to your academy providing me with such a worthy candidate for my position Mr. Cataliades, I will be making a sizeable donation to your school. If Ms. Stackhouse remains in my employ for over a year I will continue to make donations every year on the anniversary of her hiring date." I was not a fool. I will not bite the hand that feeds me and if The Council was aware of my contributions I will be looked upon favorably; even to the detriment of my Queen. Fuck her and her money problems. I must protect what's mine.

"Thank you, Sheriff. You are most gracious." Mr. Cataliades responded in a way I was unfamiliar with. He was usually so stoic in his demeanor.

"Now, that I have gone over the finer points of the contract I will leave you two to peruse over the rest in private. I will be outside in the bar area." I stood and turned toward the demon. "Mr. Cataliades please retrieve me when you are done to commence any necessary negotiation."

I quickly left my office and went into the bar with my laptop. It was only a quarter past nine, so the bar had not yet opened. I went over to my booth and opened my laptop. They can scold me on attorney-client privilege later; I always want to know what's going on, especially with one of my employees. I clicked on the link to view the live feed from my office. I took the headphones I stowed away in my pocket and plugged them into the audio socket. I see Ms. Stackhouse pointing to various sections and I hear they are speaking, but I cannot make out what they are saying. They seem to be conversing in a mixture of telepathy and a demon language. Fuck this woman. Even though it irked me that they were not speaking in one of the few languages I could not understand, her actions impressed me all the more. I wondered if she could speak Swedish. I traced my finger along her jaw on the screen, lusting to actually touch her flesh. Pam approached my booth.

"Master, how goes the negotiations with my new favorite breather?" She spit out the word breather like it was last year's Gucci.

"We have not commenced with negotiating yet. I have gone over my draft of the contract and they are now discussing if they would like to make any amendments to it." I keep my eyes trained on the screen in front of me.

"Why are you not in the room with them? Have you been banished from your own office? I told you, when you think with your dick, your head…"

"Finish that sentence and you will be waitressing the rest of the night in a Fangtasia uniform." I had found that physical punishments rarely get results with my child. I had adapted to doling out punishments that embarrass her and wound her inflated self-image. Usually I loved her quick wit and saucy manner, but lately she had been irritating me to no end. Her eyes burned with contempt at my words, because she could tell I was dead serious. "As I was saying, the telepath and the demon are going over the contract and will summon me once they complete their assessment and then we will negotiate any changes. I am merely granting them some privacy."

"Master, the bar is about to open. Would you like a drink?" She said in the sweetest voice she could muster.

"No, you can bring me a True Blood, O+." She left to instruct one of the waitresses to bring me my order. I returned to watching the scene in my office as it unfolded. They were animatedly discussing as I could see Section 5, the section that addressed the blood requirement. Ms. Stackhouse was pointing to the section and gesturing quite fervently at Mr. Cataliades. I liked seeing this fire in her. She had kept her mannerisms around me so buttoned-up only letting little wisps of her resolve slip out. The demon tried to soothe her and she calmed down and she finally relented and listened to whatever he had to say. They sat there in silence he must be communicating again via telepathy.

Sipping my proffered True Blood, I continued to watch the screen only seeing that their interactions had been much the same for the past 15 minutes until Cataliades brought out his laptop and began typing with zeal. This continued until he said something quickly to Ms. Stackhouse and stood up. He placed a chaste kiss on the top of her head and walked out of the office. I quickly shut my laptop and awaited his arrival.

"Sheriff we are ready for you."

"And I you Cataliades. Let's sign me a Daywoman." 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sookie and Mr. C hammer out the details of Sookie's contract and present their changes to Eric.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics =foreign language, [*] = thoughts

**SPOV**

Once Eric had stepped out of his office, Mr. C asked me telepathically if he had cameras in his office. My experience from last night with Pam, led me to assume that this was the case. I replied to his question in his demon language, " _Yes, I believe he does. We will speak in this language going forward or you can ask me questions as you did just now and I will answer you_."

I held the copy of my contract and returned to the first page. Mr. C opened his computer to a digital version of the contract.

He responded in his demon language, " _Agreed. Before we make any additions, let us review the general terms of the contract."_ I nodded for him to continue, _"I find the amount of your salary to slightly exceed the salary typical of a vampire dayman."_

" _I agree the amount is sufficient. The only sticking point for me is the probation period. He will either find me capable or not within the first 2 weeks."_ I asserted.

" _Then I suggest we cut the time in half and change it to 15 day probation period."_

" _Agreed."_

" _Do you have any reservations about the tools he will provide you to complete your work?"_

" _None."_

" _Housing."_

" _No, but I will only grant him an invitation to the apartment in Shreveport. The house in Bon Temps is my sanctuary away from work. I desire to keep it vampire-free, at least for now."_

" _I would advise against this course due to your safety, but if you agree to have Amelia or your cousins ward the property I will concede to this."_ I thought about his suggestion and decided it was worth the compromise to maintain a semblance of peace. My fairy cousins would be the most practical choice considering their proximity to Bon Temps.

" _Okay. I will ask Claudine to ward the property."_

" _Good. Now what are your thoughts on the discretionary fund?"_

" _I accept the terms on what it's to be used for, but I will not allow someone to be my own personal stylist. I am fully capable of dressing myself."_ After spending many a night shopping with Gladiola and Diantha, I knew I was fashion savvy. Their style may fall more to the extreme, but I knew my Prada from my Gucci.

" _I understand that Sookie, but maybe you should consider allowing his child this one thing."_

" _No. Not after what she was trying to pull on us during the interviews. She would probably dress me like a fangbanger. I will not subject myself to her foolishness. If I need to get back into Ms. Ravenscroft's good graces I will find some other way. Speaking of which I would like to add a section regarding my reporting to her."_ He clicked away some more on the keyboard and looked up when he finished.

" _Duly noted. Moving on. Do you know who you will assign as your beneficiary?"_

" _Yes, Jason."_

" _Are you sure? The two of you have been at odds since you came to The Academy."_

" _I am sure. He is still my brother even with our differences. I still love and care him."_

" _You have grown so much, dear one. You make your Uncle proud."_ I gave him a soft smile. He returned it with his own tight lipped one. _"The next section goes over your work hours. I suggest we change your on-call hours from 6 to 2 every night. The only time this will differ is during the night you will be required to work at Fangtasia using your telepathy. I would also recommend that you have one day a week off. Also to include the human federal holidays if you intend on mending your relationship with Jason having these days off would help."_

" _I agree with your suggestions. Even with my fae blood, I am still mostly human with human limitations."_

" _Does he know that you are fae?"_ I considered this for a moment.

" _He suspects I am 'other.' He has been trying to determine what I am through scent."_

" _You have gotten better at masking your scent."_

" _I think too well sometimes."_

He responded directly to my mind _._ [Continue with Northman believing you are a mere telepath for as long as possible. Use your fae powers only during the daylight hours or when you are in danger. It is imperative to keep you safe.]

" _Understood. I think section 4 is agreeable. Vampire justice is what it is. I will not injure Eric's reputation as Sheriff by putting any unnecessary demands on his authority. My only addition is to include my powers that I have yet to disclose to him as part of the non-disclosure agreement section."_

" _That can be arranged. It would need to be worded carefully so as not to name your powers or your heritage inadvertently."_ His eyes shifted back and forth as he pulled up file after file on his laptop for reference _. "Now on to section 5. How do you feel about taking Northman's blood?"_

I started to feel nervous again about the prospect. I warily responded _. "Honestly, it scares me. During my research on vampire blood, I saw the good and the bad of it, but the thing that scared me the most was the emotional aspect. Feeling tethered to another being."_ My voice got slightly louder as I continued. " _So much is opened to me with my telepathy and yet vampires are silent, the only connection I could ever have to a vampire is if I bonded with one. And yet if I only have a drop of his blood he can sense my emotions."_ I punctuated my response by continuously pointing at the page and getting louder in my responses.  _"Maybe, I should ask Niall?"_

At the mention of my Great-grandfather's name he decided to switch back to responding to me telepathically. His mind voice soothed my chaotic thoughts. _[Sookie, as your friend I have seen you grow from a scared child trying to keep the world out; to one who has embraced the supernatural world in spite all of its faults. You are a strong young woman and if anyone could handle vampire blood it would be you. No one makes Sookie Stackhouse do anything she doesn't want to do. We could always find another opportunity that would satisfy your needs without a blood requirement. I told you before that I believe Eric Northman to be an honorable vampire and Niall is agreeable to you working for him. Remember it is your choice and your choice alone.]_

I calmed down and took in his words. _"Thank you Uncle."_

" _Anytime, my dear. How about we add a few stipulations to make this easier for you to accept? A drop should satisfy Northman's requirements and it would not be from the source. Would these conditions make you more comfortable with taking his blood?"_

" _Yes, they would."_

" _Now, for your additions to the contract. You mentioned earlier in our discussion that you would like to clearly state that you would report directly to Mr. Northman?"_

" _Yes, I want to make that clear that I will be working for him and not his child."_ I firmly said. _"Also, please add that in regards to my telepathy I will only work for him. I refuse to be lent out for my telepathy. I made this clear to him in the interview, but I would like it in my contract as well."_

" _Very good. I just have to add a change to the NDA regarding your powers and I think we will be ready to present your changes to Sheriff Northman."_ He typed the changes into his laptop as I let my eyes wander over the walls of Eric's office then remembered my discussion with Amelia.

" _Oh, I forgot to mention. Would it be possible to add a clause for sexual harassment? As you've probably already observed he has a thing for me."_

" _Yes I can see he favors you greatly. We can add a section about sexual harassment, but I believe the best defense against his advances is you. Act as the professional I know you are capable of and do good work and he will respect you for your mind and thus respect your body. If you ever feel like you are working in hostile work environment, then you need only to tell me and you will be free of your contract."_

" _Thank you."_ I breathed a sigh of relief.

" _Now, that you have brought up this concern I would like to try a different tactic with presenting these changes to the contract. Earlier I had asked you to remain silent while Mr. Northman presented you with his initial contract, but now I would suggest that you present them to him in order to appear before him in the professional demeanor you wish to convey to him as his employee."_

" _Okay. How should I go about presenting the changes?"_

He handed me the laptop and leaned over to point to the various sections,  _"I have highlighted the changes on my laptop. Just go down the list and answer any questions he may have. If there is something you cannot answer turn to me and I will step in to assist you. Mr. Northman will be willing to accept the changes if he believes that you fully support them."_

" _Agreed."_

" _I am going to go retrieve him now. Are you ready?"_

" _As ready as I am ever going to be."_ He kissed the top of my forehead in an act of reassurance. I readjusted myself in my seat; back straight, knees together, ankles crossed, and eyes forward. I took a calming breath as I heard the door open signaling the return of Mr. C with Eric. I kept my eyes trained forward boring a hole into the empty chair that will soon be filled with my future employer.

"Ms. Stackhouse, Mr. Cataliades has informed me that you have the floor. Let's hear these changes." He said as he entered my field of view and sat in his chair.

"Yes, you are correct there are a few changes that I would like in my contract. I will outline them to you in accordance with each section. Section 1: I would like my probation period changed from 30 days to 15 days. Also, I will only grant you an invitation to the apartment in Shreveport." I paused to see if he will dispute this. He did not, so I moved on. "In addition, I would like to refrain from providing you with my clothing sizes as I am fully capable of choosing my own clothing." He pulled out his phone and started texting at vampire speed. Then as quickly as he retrieved it, it was gone again.

"Mr. Northman, I would appreciate it if you did not use your phone while I am discussing my terms." I said sternly.

"It's Eric, and I was just letting Pam know that she needs to find a new Barbie doll to add to her collection. My apologies for the interruption Ms. Stackhouse. Please, proceed."

"Section 2: is acceptable I will submit my designated beneficiary when I complete my paperwork. Section 3: As a human I am incapable of working such long hours. The night hours I have changed from 6 to 2. This will only be different when I am required at Fangtasia. Those days I will not work during the daytime. I also would like one day a week off, preferably following the day I work at Fangtasia. The last change for section 3 would be the inclusion of all the human federally recognized holidays."

"I know you are more than human Ms. Stackhouse. What that other part is I have yet to discern, but in respect of your human frailty I will accept your terms. Anything else?" He leaned forward in his chair ushering me to continue. He knew there was more.

"I will take your blood on the following conditions: it will only be a drop, not from the source, and you must sign an amended NDA." He looked positively gleeful, but then it faded into a face of contemplation.

"I accept your conditions with one caveat you must take my blood here, tonight." My eyes briefly bulged at the thought. I must maintain my composure, I told myself. I still had more to say.

"I accept. Now on to my additions to the contract, first I would like to make it clear that I will be reporting to you and you alone. I took this job to work for you. This goes for my powers as well. They are only to be used by you at my discretion."

"I understand your concerns about my child; she is willful, much like you. She has been told that you are to be my daywoman and will defer only to me. If she does have to contact you on my behest she will make it known, but if you ever have a concern please verify it with me. Your telepathy is safe with me. I will not take advantage of your confidence NDA or not."

I started feeling nervous about what I am going to say next. "My other addition to the contract is a sexual harassment clause. I am here to be your employee, nothing more."

He leaned back into his chair and a pleased expression came across his face. He then said, "Well, well Ms. Stackhouse. If you were ever to be sexually harassed by me, you would know it."

"See that is just what I am talking about. Your sexual innuendos need to stop or I will walk away right now and you will have to find another day walker who is less qualified and less skilled than I. The choice is yours _Eric_." I gave myself a mental pat on the back. Sookie 1-Viking 0.

"Fine. If professional is how you want to go about this. Then so be it. Are you finished with your demands?"

"Yes." I concluded.

"Ms. Stackhouse please forward me the copy of the amended contract and I will review it and print it out." I quickly sent the attachment to his email address. He opened his own laptop, reviewed it and sent the document to his printer. "While we wait for the contract to be printed I believe it is time for you Ms. Stackhouse to have a drop of my blood."

"How would you like to do this?" I asked.

I knew he was holding himself back from making a lewd comment, because he hesitated before answering. "Hold your palm out facing up." I closed the laptop and handed it to Mr. C and did as instructed. "Good."

He stood from his chair and gently grabbed my wrist so that it was just above his desk. I heard his fangs descend from his mouth. He brought his right hand up to one of his fangs and pierced his index finger. Moving the finger to my open hand, he deposited a single drop of blood onto my own extended index finger. I took a moment to look at the blood pooled on the tip of my finger. Before I changed my mind, I brought my finger to my mouth and swallowed. It tasted like an explosion of rich dark coffee with a hint of sweetness. The sensation was so strange and terrifying at the same time. I was not sure how I felt. The silence and the two blue eyes staring at me brought me out of my thoughts.

"You seem to have enjoyed that Ms. Stackhouse. Would you like some more?"

A mixture of shock and horror descended upon my face, "No, no thank you." I gulped out.

He turned and grabbed the contracts from his printer. He laid the stack in front of me along with a red lacquered fountain pen. "Ladies first." I signed and initialed each contract then handed the pile of papers and pen to Eric. He signed in the most beautiful script I had ever seen. Maybe I would get him to show me how to write like that one day. He handed the stack to Mr. C to review and sign.

"This will conclude my services. Congratulations, Mr. Northman you will not regret your choice of Ms. Stackhouse. She was an excellent student and will serve you well." Mr. C said.

"Always a pleasure, Cataliades." Eric said in response.

"And Ms. Stackhouse I will see upon your return to New Orleans. Have a good night." He gave me a reassuring pat on the shoulder and departed from the office. I was now alone with Eric Northman for the first time.

He broke the silence first. "Ms. Stackhouse since we have now reached an agreement, what should I call you? I would prefer Lover, but based on the terms of your employment I will have to acquiesce to your request and attach some other name to you. So what will it be?"

I was happy that he was taking it so well. I assumed he would put up more of a fight.

"You may call me Susannah or Ms. Stackhouse."

"Why not Sookie?" He asked, surprising me.

"Only my friends can call me Sookie."

"Well I hope someday we could be friends so I could call you Sookie. It suits you." Was he actually being nice to me and not trying to hit on me? Maybe we could be friends.

"And Eric, what should I address you as amongst your kind. I assume that calling you Eric in front of your peers would be unacceptable."

"In the presence of myself or my child, you may call me Eric. In other contexts, Master or Master Eric is acceptable. Since you are not a vampire, Sheriff would be inappropriate." I nodded in understanding. "Would Monday be an acceptable start date?" Good. I would have the whole weekend to move my things and spend some time with Amelia and Jason.

"Yes, I should have all of my things moved from New Orleans by that time."

"I will email you the information on the apartment. You already have the card for the moving company. Until you receive your company cell phone, you may call the bar if you need to contact me prior to starting Monday night."

I stood to give Eric a nod of goodbye. Before I left I decided to ruffle a few feathers. It had been such a tasking night. My hand was on the door knob when I said, " _Tack så mycket Eric. Vi ses på måndag._ " [Thank you so much Eric. I will see you Monday.]

I was out the door before he could respond, laughing the whole way to my car. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric lays down some boundaries with Pam in regards to his new Daywoman. Amelia assists Sookie with some packing.

**EPOV**

Right after the words left her mouth I wanted to scream at her, but she had left before I was able to process exactly what I wanted to say. On one hand, I was angry that she could speak Swedish and to throw it in my face the way she did, but on the other I was just shocked with amusement at this woman who had the gall to stand-up to a 1000 year old vampire. I just started laughing at the mere thought of it.

The noise of Pam barreling into my office interrupted my laughter. "Master, what is wrong? I felt the bond flare with anger then amusement. What happened with the telepath? Why are you laughing? This is not like you. Should I call Ludwig?"

I grabbed a bar towel from a drawer in my desk and wiped the bloody tears that seeped out from my laughter. "Nothing is wrong Pam. On the contrary, things are looking up now that I have a new daywoman and a Swedish speaking one at that."

"Fuck a zombie. You've got to be kidding me. Little Blondie speaks Viking. It's getting harder and harder to hate her." I actually spoke Old Norse during my human days, but I taught Pam modern Swedish.

"Speaking of which, you will cease your childish antics with her. Now that she is under my employ I want you on your best behavior. I also want to reinforce that Susannah will be MY daywoman and she will only report to me. You will not give her any orders unless I tell you so."

"But…"

"No buts. I want her to stay, and if that means keeping her away from you, then so be it. She will be no use to me if she decides working for me entails having to put up with your meaningless shit. Of course she will do some menial tasks that I have for her on occasion, but the majority of what I plan for her to do will put her skills from The Academy to the test."

"Master, I find this request hard being that she will on occasion BE AT FANGTASIA while I am here. Am I to lock myself in the basement until she leaves every night?"

"No Pam. Don't be so dramatic. You can communicate with her and be in her presence, just no orders."

"All this trouble. She better be worth it." She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Oh she will be."

"Do you plan on sleeping with said employee?"

"I do. But I have run into a snag in my plan. Susannah has a sexual harassment clause in her contract." The challenge ahead of me will be difficult, but I always get what I want and what I wanted was a blonde telepath sprawled beneath me screaming my name.

"Let me get this straight. A woman. A straight woman with two fully-functioning eyes does not want you my master, sex god extraordinaire to fuck her brains out."

"As my employee yes."

"So you plan on having her want you so bad that she breaks her own established morals clause and falls into bed with you. She can't be glamoured." She paused to collect her thoughts. "How do you even know that she wants you to begin with?"

"Always so quick my child. I will need your help in this endeavor as my hands and other parts of me are tied. And to answer your question I know because I can feel that she does."

"WHAT! Tell me you did not do what you are suggesting to me you did?"

"I did and it's done. End of discussion." She turned to leave. "Oh and Pam."

"Yes?" She stopped her progress to the door, but didn't turn around.

"You owe me five hundred dollars." I bet Pam $500 dollars from her own clothing budget that Susannah would reject Pam assisting as her personal stylist. After meeting with her in the interview I knew she needed no such help.

"Fine. Here." She yanked the money from her purse and reluctantly handed it to me. "It's not like I needed the new Alexander Wang heeled boots that would have looked STUNNING on me. STUNNING!"

"Maybe next time Pam." I jibed.

"Hmmph." I pocketed the money and watched as she left my office.

I looked at my copy of the contract still lying on my desk. I knew I gave in easily to all of her demands. I did so in order to leverage it so she would take my blood. Watching the interaction between her and Mr. Cataliades I was afraid she would not agree to do so. My strategy backfired when she again surprised me by agreeing to take my blood, albeit with a few stipulations. The look on her face as she savored my blood on her tongue was worth giving in to all her demands.

I started searching online to execute the beginnings of my plan. Subtlety is the name of this game.

**SPOV**

I again stayed the night at the hotel to get some rest before driving back to New Orleans. I was quite proud of myself for my performance during the contract negotiations. I stood my ground, maintained my composure, and laid down boundaries for my working relationship with Eric. Before I checked-out, I called the moving company to have a representative in their New Orleans office meet me at my apartment Sunday morning. I grabbed a coffee in the lobby and soon am on my way to NOLA.

About half-way there I decided to stop for gas and to give Claudine a call so she could meet me at my house in Bon Temps next week. I pulled over at a truck stop just past Alexandria. I topped off the tank and went into the convenience store to grab a bottle of water. Once returned to the car I took out my phone to call my cousin.

The phone rang twice before it was filled with Claudine's melodic voice, "Claudine here."

"Hi Claudine! It's Sookie! How are you?"

"Oh cousin I am well. Were you able to get that position with the Northman?"

"Yes, I will be starting this Monday. Thank you for asking."

"Impressive. Great-grandfather will be happy to hear it. Have you spoken with him yet?" I had told Claudine about the opportunity with Eric and she in turn forwarded the information to my Great-grandfather. He sent a text with his approval of the situation and said he would make time to come and see me in the near future.

"No, I plan on calling him sometime next week after I get settled. I was wondering if you would be able to stop by the house in Bon Temps to ward it."

"For you little cousin, I will be there with wings on." It was a long running inside joke between us. It started when we first met and I found out that fairies were real. The first thing I said to Claudine was "You can't be a real fairy! Where are your wings?" It still made me chuckle after all these years.

"Thank you. I will call you on Monday, once I figure out my schedule. How is Claude?"

"The same as always. He has a new outfit for Veteran's Day. You must see it; tt says Major HardOn on the shorts." I made a gagging noise over the phone. "I'll spare you the details, but he will be sad that I didn't give you the full rundown of his outfit. He is quite proud of it." Proud was not even a valid description for Claude, more like ego the size of Texas. He would marry himself if he could.

"Oh, I'm sure he will." I said laced with all the sarcasm I could muster.

"Claude says to tell the Northman he says 'Hi'."

"Do they know each other know?"

"No, not personally, but he told me to tell you he appreciates a nice piece of man meat, dead or alive."

"Okay, but I don't think that is a good idea. He doesn't know that I am fae yet."

"Oh?"

"Mr. Cataliades recommended that I keep it that way. I've also been masking my scent."

"I see you have taken Great-grandfather's training to heart. It will be much easier for you once your spark matures."

"The masking is quite easy, but I think I may be overdoing to the point where it becomes obvious that I am doing it."

"We can work on it more once you move to Bon Temps."

"I must go, but call me when you know your schedule."

"I will. Goodbye Claudine!"

"Goodbye Sookie!" I hung up and texted Amelia my location before heading back on the road. Only 3 more hours.

** **Saturday Afternoon – New Orleans** **

I made it back just before lunch time and was welcomed home to the smell of fresh beignets and coffee. My nose led me to the kitchen, where I found Amelia pouring a fresh cup of coffee.

She hastily finished pouring and turned to give me a hug. "Sookie!"

I really was going to miss her. "Amelia you baked. What did you do?"

"Me? Nothing." Amelia always baked when she felt guilty. I had lived with her long enough to realize this little tell. "Can't a friend just make a pastry without being given the third degree?"

"Uh huh." I just hoped whatever she did or had planned didn't mess up my moving schedule. I took a mug from the cabinet and poured myself some coffee and grabbed a beignet from the cooling rack they were on and went over to the kitchen table to join her.

"I got you something. Think of it as an early housewarming present." She stepped away from the table and disappeared into the hallway that separated our rooms.

She was gone for over a minute before I yelled after her, "Amelia! Do you need some help?"

"No! Stay there!" I remained seated, enjoying my pastry and coffee. A few minutes later she called out, "Okay you can come now."

I stood and walked toward the hallway. As I turned the corner, I was overwhelmed at the sight before my eyes. Leaning against each wall were reproductions of my paintings blown up on stretched canvasses. During my first semester at The Academy, I took an art class and in that art class was where I met Amelia. She told me that I should try to paint what I see in my mind. Doing so was not only therapeutic, but helped me to distinguish more easily between the different species. My final project was a 12 piece collection based on 12 of my classmates. It was displayed in the New Orleans Museum of Art as part of a student exhibition, until it was destroyed during Hurricane Katrina. The only thing that remained of the collection was photographs taken of each piece that I kept in my room.

I knew Amelia was up to something, but I couldn't muster up my usual reprimanding tone. "Did you go into my closet?" It came out more of a tease than scolding tone.

"Guilty as charged." She gave a little bow.

"Thank you." I reached out to hug her as tears welled in my eyes. "I want you to keep this one. It will always be yours." I leaned down to pick up the piece that was based on Amelia's thoughts. Its focal point was a single eye surrounded by vibrant reds and geometric shapes.

"Really, are you sure?"

"Of course. I'll even sign it."

"Ha..ha." She deadpanned. "Well let's get you a packing Picasso. Mr. C, Gladiola, and Diantha are meeting us for a late dinner."

"Sure."

I started by taking the canvasses and stacking them at the door. The moving company had left cardboard boxes, tape and other moving supplies. So I had asked Amelia to start with box duty, while I went go collect my things. Aside from the contents of my expansive closet, there wasn't much else that was mine in the apartment. The apartment was owned by Amelia's father and came fully furnished. The only other thing I wanted to take was my coffee maker. The coffee maker was a Christmas gift from my Gran. It wasn't an expensive coffee maker, but it did what it was supposed to do and it was the perfect serving size for me. Everything was packed away except a few choice toiletries and extra clothes. My life in New Orleans was coming to an end.

Next stop Sookie Stackhouse, Daywoman!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sookie moves to Shreveport and visits Jason in Bon Temps.

**SPOV**

The morning of my move, I woke with a sense of purpose. It was finally happening I was leaving my apartment, my friends, and my adopted home city. The movers that Eric sent were very efficient, so much so that they barely spoke except to acknowledge my orders and ask for directions. The only items I did not have the movers handle were my most precious items. Those I kept close to me and packed myself. This included the gifts I had just received from my demon family the previous night.

Last night's dinner was wonderful and I received gifts and advice to go along with the lovely company. Gladiola had given me two demon forged silver daggers with accompanying leg and arm restraints. I loved training with her while at The Academy. As a semi-demon, we were well-matched and I could hold my own while we sparred. She would win 90% of the time, but every now and then when a kick here or a punch there would go my way and I would have her. I was not a great fighter by any stretch of the imagination, but being around supernaturals one needed to know a thing or two.

From Diantha, I received two pairs of custom made shoes. One was a pair of running shoes, the other a pair of black pumps. Both Diantha and her sister could run extremely fast and normal shoes just didn't cut it where they were concern. The shoes were special in that they were made with a rubber that could put up with the increased friction and also grip slippery surfaces extremely well. She demonstrated it for me when she ran straight toward a wall. I remembered being afraid she would slam right into it. Instead of running into the wall, she spider-manned it up it until she back-flipped to right herself. I asked both of them if they thought I needed to protect myself from my employer more than the fairies. They just laughed at me and told me " _You should always be prepared Sookie, especially from those that are closest to you. And soon it will be vampires_."

Before Mr. C had presented me with my gift, he told me that the only thing he had left to tell me was to trust my instincts and my abilities. After he left me with those words he bestowed his gift to me. At first I was confused, he had just told me to trust myself and yet he was giving me an item that would make me rely on the help of others. I asked him to explain and he said, " _What I told you earlier is true. I want you to trust in yourself, but you must also acknowledge your weaknesses and limitations. Asking for help is not a sign of failure; it is a sign of truly knowing who you are._ " The gift was a watch. Encased in platinum it doubled as a homing beacon with a built-in microchip to record my position. If the chip was ever disabled or tampered with an alarm would go off and I would be retrieved by either my demon or fairy family. I could also trigger the alarm myself by twisting the face.

The noise of the watch ticking off the seconds toward my departure brought me back to the present. Amelia had left the apartment early in the morning so she didn't have to say goodbye to me. So here I stood on my front door. I locked the door and dropped the key in the mailbox.

"Are you ready, Ms. Stackhouse?" one of the moving men asked. I believed his name was Al, I verified that in his mind.

"Yes. You may leave now and I will meet you at the apartment." I took a look at the paper I had in my pocket with the address. "549 Crockett, right?"

"Yes, that's what we have here. Drive safe." He jumped into the truck and drove off.

"You too." I took one last look at the apartment and walked away. I had a long drive ahead of me, but unlike most people I enjoyed the drive and silence of only having to contend with my own thoughts.

**Shreveport, LA**

When I had looked up the address on Google Streetview I had assumed it was the building next to the one I was currently standing in front of, but I was wrong. The apartment I would now be staying in was an old  _firehouse_. I did a double-take with the paper in my hands; with my eyes moving back and forth from the numbers on the page to the numbers on the building. I looked back at the movers who had been unloading the truck.

"Hey, umm Al. Is this the right place?"

He finished offloading the box he received from his partner before he responded, "We just go to whatever the paper says, miss. Do you have the key?"

The key or rather keys had arrived via mail yesterday. I fished the key ring out of my pocket along with its interesting keychain. The wooden keychain was round with a symbol that looked like intersecting pitchforks. Looking up the meaning of said symbol was on my to-do list. I walked toward the door and chose the key with "FRONT DOOR" written on it. The key glided in easily. I opened the door to a well-lit entryway. I peeked inside and I was met with a stairway running straight up with two landings and beyond that more stairs. Everything had been restored and the banister was glowing with polished wood. The walls were all exposed brick covered with a mixture of paintings and photos. I realized I was still in the doorway and took a step inside. To my left was the door to a garage. I decided to bypass that and approached the staircase. At the bottom step there was an envelope. It said "Susannah" written in the lovely script that I admired a mere two days ago.

 _Dear Susannah_ ,

_It is my hope that this letter finds you well and ready to start your job with me tomorrow night. I take it you were not expecting to find your living quarters to be within a building such as this. If you like, I will give you a proper tour tomorrow night following your time at Fangtasia._

_First off, I want you to think of this place as your home. You are welcome to change your living space to your heart's content. Use the company credit card in this envelope. You share this residence with an archaeology professor from LSU. His apartment is on the first landing. Professor Mats Svensson is currently in Newfoundland on an archaeological dig. You will not see him very often. Aside from the garage and this stairwell there are no other common spaces. The key for the front door can be used to open the garage door and the front door. The other key is for your own apartment. Any other keys will be located in your apartment._

_Welcome to Shreveport!_

_-E_

I had to reread the note twice to understand that I would be in fact living in a firehouse and with an archaeology professor. My current circumstance gave me the urge to tell someone about this strange turn of events. The only person who would appreciate this would be Amelia. I pulled out my phone and sent a text away with my new living arrangements. I had so many questions, but no one to answer them so I tucked them away until I could ask Eric tomorrow night. I took out the black credit card from the envelope and placed it in my wallet. I was about to climb the stairs to my apartment when I was interrupted by the mover not named Al.

"Ms. Stackhouse, where do you want us to bring these boxes?" He asked from the doorway.

"I'm sorry. Just give me a minute to figure that out." I turned back around to catch his name, "I beg your pardon, but what is your name again."

"It's Sal. We'll just be right out here unloading the rest of your items. Come out and let us know when you're ready." Sal and Al. Perfect.

I climbed the stairs up to the first landing and looked at Professor Svensson's door. It had the letter "A" on it, so I must be in "B". I walked up further to the second landing to see that my door was not made of wood, but iron. As a fae-hybrid I was immune to the effects of iron, but it made me nervous all the same. My hand hovered over the door handle. I looked at it closely and noticed that it was actually steel. I inserted my key and turned the handle, purposely avoiding touching the actual door. The apartment was beautiful. The high ceilings partnered with the large windows allowed the sunlight to bathe every surface. The floors were wooden and the brick walls were painted a bright white adding to the vastness of the space. The few furnishings in the apartment were either white or grey, placing it in stark contrast to the timeworn feel of the existing architecture. I cut short my inspection to hurry back down to tell Sal & Al where to bring the boxes.

Running back down the stairs, I observed that the pictures I had looked at earlier all had the same theme, dusk. From abstract paintings to photos of big cities like New York, Stockholm and Venice, they all portrayed the moment before the day turned to night. I found it curious that a vampire would ruminate on the time of day he would not be around to see. The more I discovered about Eric the more I might take up his offer of being friends. It might make my job a lot more pleasant if we got along. I made it down the stairs and ran outside to find Al closing the rear door of the van.

"Hi Al, can you please bring the boxes up to 2nd floor apartment. You can leave everything just inside the door. I left the door open so just walk in." I walked past the truck to my car to retrieve the items I had packed in my trunk.

After everything was loaded off of the truck and out of my car, I tipped the movers and I was left in my new home. In between running up and down the stairs, I had failed to notice the glass bowl on the kitchen table. It looked like a piece of glacier had been broken off and molded into the shape of a wide mouth bowl. It looked amazing in the sunlight. It was filled with water and a single water lily floated on the surface. Unlike other water lilies I had seen before, this one was tinged with pink. I had to give Eric credit, they weren't roses.

I really wanted to explore the apartment and the surrounding area, but I still needed to run one last errand for the day. I decided to only unpack my toiletries and a few clothes, so that I could head over to Bon Temps to surprise Jason. Knowing Jason if I gave him fair warning of my arrival, he would try his best to avoid me and the sad situation that was our current relationship.

I made it to Bon Temps and pulled up to Jason's house. I could see his truck parked outside, so I knew he was there. I locked my car and walked up to the front door. It was now or never Sookie, I told myself. I really had no plan on how I was going to talk to Jason. I exhaled nervously and gave the door a few quick taps with my fist. I took a step back and waited for him to answer. I heard some shuffling, then footsteps and I was assaulted by Jason's curious thoughts.

"Sookie?" He said still standing in the doorway.

"Hey Jase." I said and gave him an awkward wave.

"What are you doing here? Weren't you down in New Orleans working at some big law firm?"

"I was, but I've moved here now. I got a job in Shreveport."

"You moved here. Like here to Bon Temps?"

"Well, I am staying in Shreveport for now, but I want to do right by Gran and restore the house. So I plan on staying out there until it's done."

"Why come back here to work? I thought you were happy with all of your fancy friends in New Orleans. What kind of job is this?" I tried my best to not take a peek into his mind to confirm his hurtful words.

"I deserved that. I am sorry I left you behind. I am sorry that you weren't able to attend The Academy with me. I am sorry I didn't try my best to let you know that I will always be your sister no matter what." I realized that I was still standing at his doorstep. "Can I come inside?"

"Sure." He stepped aside and I went to sit on his couch. He closed the door and sat on the opposite end.

"Jason, what happened to us? Things used to be so easy between us." I inched closer to him on the couch and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Those damn fairies are what happened to us. If they hadn't come between Gran and Grandfather then we wouldn't be in this situation!"

"You can't say that Jason. They are family."

"They are not my family. What kind of family just ignores you because you don't have freaky powers like they do? What kind of family takes away family members from them? Gran needed you here. I needed you here." It hurt to hear him say those things. I had no idea how much he cared.

"I can't change anything Jason. The only thing I can change is that I am here now and I am willing to make this right between us."

"Well you can't expect to come in here and for me to forgive everything." He shot back.

"I wasn't expecting you to. All I wanted was for you to give me a chance." I waited for his response, afraid he wouldn't answer.

"I guess I can. You are still my little sister after all. Have you had dinner yet?" I released the breath I was holding.

"No." I was actually starving. I had some of the food I had ordered for the movers and myself from a nearby deli, but apart from that and a sparse breakfast, I barely had time to eat. I needed set an alarm on my phone to remind me to eat. I promised Eric I would.

"There's this sort of bar restaurant place in town, Merlotte's. You remember the place?"

"Not really. How could I ever eat out when we had Gran's cooking?" I gave him a smile and he smiled back with the shared memory of the wonderful cook that was our Gran. "I saw it as I drove here tonight. Your car or mine?"

"You can ride in my car." We loaded into Jason's truck for dinner and drove off into the night.

Today was a day for new beginnings and it ended with a start.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sookie's family reunion with Jason is interupted.

**SPOV**

Jason and I arrived at Merlotte's and were quickly seated in a booth. I quickly scanned the patrons and found most of them were thinking I was Jason's newest fling and a few were making bets on how quickly he would dispose of me. My brother was many things, a gentleman he was not. A point reaffirmed by not one, but two women at the bar. I was about to raise my shields, when I detected a different brain pattern; a shifter. Curious, I turned from my position in the booth to try to hone in on who the shifter was. While at The Academy, I had met another telepath and training together aided in learning how to decipher the more difficult brain signals of weres and shifters. I could almost "hear" them as well as human brains. I determined that it was the man behind the bar. He looked up and our eyes met briefly. He stopped what he was doing behind the bar and started to walk toward our booth.

"Hey Jason. Has Arlene helped you yet?" He spoke to Jason, but his eyes were on me.

"Hi Sam. No I don't think we're ready to order yet." Jason didn't even avert his eyes from the menu. I knew Gran had tried to instill good manners in Jason, but nothing seemed to stick, unless it pertained to women or sports.

I interrupted their conversation to introduce myself, "Hi Sam. I am Jason's sister Susannah." As soon as the words left my mouth his eyes shifted to my left hand. His thoughts turned more provocative after the visual confirmation that I was not married, but he was still cautious.

"I didn't realize Jason had a sister. Welcome to my bar Susannah. I'm Sam Merlotte." He extended his hand to me. I grabbed it and gave it a shake. "Please let me know if you ever need anything. All you have to do is holler."

"Thank you. Do you recommend anything?" I asked.

"If you're hungry, the Lafayette burger will hit the spot." He pointed to the aforementioned item on the menu.

"That would sound great. I’ll have that." I looked up from the menu and addressed Jason, "Jase, are you ready to order?"

"Uh yeah. Umm Sam I'll just have a pitcher for the both of us and a Lafayette burger too." Jason's awkward response piqued my interest and I decided to read his mind. He had not been reading the menu. In fact, he had been using it as a shield, because one of his former flings was none too happy after having the Tour de Stackhouse. I just wanted a nice evening to speak with Jason. Agreeing to go to the local watering hole was probably not the best idea.

Sam gave me a curious look before he said, "Be right up." And finally walked back to the bar to put in the order and continue with his bar duties.

Sam seemed like a nice guy and out of all the thoughts that I had read tonight; his were actually the tamest even with his apparent interest in me. Maybe at another time I would have thought about maybe dating someone like him, but that was not why I was here.

I looked back at Jason to find him staring intently at a spot on the table, trying his darndest to avoid eye contact with any living thing there.

"Jason." I said quietly to rouse him from his self-imposed stupor. "Jason!" I said a little louder.

"What?" He said quickly.

"You know what, I thought we could have a nice dinner and chat a little, but you've just been avoiding eye contact with the woman in the green flannel."

"I told you not to do that to me." I knew he was referring to my telepathy. When I was younger I promised Jason I wouldn't read his mind. Back then he wanted to avoid getting into trouble, now he was more just embarrassed for himself.

"And you promised to be more understanding tonight."

"I didn't say that." He said curtly.

"Well, how about we shake on it? I promise to not read your mind tonight and you promise to be open to what I have to say. Deal?"

"Deal." Verbal agreements made. Our shared pitcher made its way to our table. Jason miraculously offered to pour me a glass and we toasted to our agreement.

The night wore on as we moved into a comfortable conversation. I decided it best to start out slowly and just talk about each other and not our broken past. I found out that Jason was doing well at his job on the road crew and was even in a supervisory position. I was proud of him and told him so. I explained a little about my job and how I would be an assistant for a businessman in Shreveport. We talked about my plans for Gran's house and he supported my decision to restore it. He recommended some friends to help with the work and said he could help on the weekends. We were about to pay the bill when I noticed the thoughts of the bar patrons started to hammer at my shields. Then I felt him. I turned from my place in my booth and came face to face with Eric.

We both stared at each other for what felt like forever. Both waiting for the other to say anything, do anything. I realized how he knew I was here, the blood, but I wanted to know why. I decided to grab the Viking by the horns and spoke.

"Eric. What brings you to Bon Temps?" I asked.

"I could ask you the same Susannah." His face remained expressionless. I averted my gaze and lowered my shields. Everyone else in the bar was silent. I listened in to the swirling thoughts and most of them were shocked a vampire had come to Bon Temps. They were also now trying to figure out who I was and what a vampire would want with me.

I turned back to Eric, "Eric, I would like you to meet my brother Jason. Jason this is Eric Northman, my boss." Jason looked even more confused than he usually did. He was about to offer his hand when I shook my head for him to stop. He gave Eric a very awkward nod.

"It's uhh nice to meet you. My sister didn't mention you were a vampire."

"Oh really. She didn't mention she had a brother." The way he said it I knew he was lying. I knew he knew I had a brother. Background checks, be damned.

"Eric do you have a reason for coming out here?" I asked.

"I do."

"Care to elaborate."

"Not here." He motioned for me to vacate the booth and offered me a hand.

I mouthed at Jason to stay. He reluctantly sat back down. I took Eric's hand and he pulled me gracefully out of the booth and I followed him out the back door. All the eyes of the bar patrons followed us as we left the bar room floor. I could see Sam had come out from the behind the bar to try to intercept us. He now stood in front of the exit door.

I tried to assuage his fears with my words, "Sam. It's okay. I can take care of myself."

"I can't let you go out there by yourself with him." I just met this guy. Who does he think he is?

"The lady will be in good hands, Shifter. Now be a good dog and stay." Eric said.

I shot Eric a cold stare.

"Neither of you has no right to say what I can and cannot do." I could see that Eric was about to counter my statement, but I clarified before he could respond, "in my private life." I said slowly. He promptly shut his mouth.

"If I want to go speak with a vampire in the back of a bar, I may do so at my own risk and mine alone." I turned to Eric. "And you, I can fight my own battles. I am not some damsel in distress." Both of them just stared at me. I grabbed Eric's hand and he allowed me to drag him out of the bar.

"Now. Explain." I crossed my arms across my chest waiting for him to respond. This better be good.

"I tried to call you. And you didn't answer."

"That's your reason for driving all the way out here. I didn't answer my phone." I pulled out my phone to see if I in fact had any missed calls. I confirmed that no one had called me, but I had a text from Amelia that I planned on reading later. "As you can see, I have no missed calls." I held my phone out to him.

"I didn't call that phone. I called your work phone."

"What work phone?"

"The one I left in your bedroom along with every other communication device I had hoped you would keep on your person."

"So let me get this straight you drove," I started to say until he interjected.

"I didn't drive."

"Whatever, ran, swam, flew, it doesn't matter. You came out here because I didn't answer my phone. I don't even start until tomorrow. Tell me why you are really here."

"Do you trust me?"

"About as far as I can throw you." His face contorted in a strange way. He looked almost sad at my response. "Fine. Yes, Eric I trust you."

He extended his hand out to me. "Come."

"What about Jason?" I angled my body back toward the bar.

"He'll be fine. If I promise to explain to you why I am here will you come with me?"

I quickly assessed my situation. Weapons, none. Plan, nope. Watch, check. "Before I agree to anything, you will glamour my brother and everyone else in that bar into forgetting you and I were even here and I get another day off this month."

He looked back at me with that same expressionless gaze. It slowly morphed into his trademark smug smile and he disappeared back into the bar. I walked over to a nearby bench to wait for him to return. I stared off into the night. Things with Jason would have to wait. I had a very insistent vampire trying to drag me off to who knows where. Maybe next time Jason and I could just meet at Gran's house. I preferred to avoid the town gossip mill and any of Jason's former flames during our next encounter. Eric finally returned with the same self-assured expression on his face.

"Now are we going to go somewhere or are we going to just stand here? Oh and if this is in fact work related I am getting paid for this."

"You will be compensated. Now take my hand." I reached for his hand, but he quickly grabbed both my hands and I found myself on his back. Not even 5 seconds later we were flying at amazing speed out of Bon Temps in the direction of Shreveport. My eyes followed the highway and the trail of lights glittering off the headlights of the cars below. I buried my head into the back of his neck to keep the wind from stinging my eyes.

I suddenly noticed he was loosening his grip on my hands, so I peeked above his shoulder to see that we were now hovering above the roof of the firehouse. He slowly floated down and I released my legs from around his waist and he let go of my hands. My feet touched the roof and I felt at a loss without the cool contact from his body. I regained my bearings and noticed the roof was softly lit on all sides. The light illuminated a roof filled with lounge chairs, a grill, and a small garden. Eric walked over to a table and pulled out a chair and motioned for me to sit. I complied and he did the same across the table.

"Have you been up here yet?" He asked.

"No. I didn't have time to explore what with trying to spend time with my brother and appeasing the whims of a certain vampire." He didn't answer. "Are you going to explain yourself or are you dying for some sun?"

"I need your help." He said.

"I assumed as much, but with what exactly. That is what I would like to know."

"My problem is of the human variety. My sources tell me that the Fellowship of the Sun plans on establishing a base of operations here in Shreveport. A contingent from Dallas is planning on attending a luncheon tomorrow to gauge anti-vampire sentiment in the area. This luncheon will only be attended by women. I want you to infiltrate the luncheon and use your telepathy to gather what they are planning. The wife of Reverend Newlin will be in attendance. I need to know what she knows."

"And here I thought I would be fetching your dry cleaning and running errands on my first day." I said smugly.

"I will not insult your intelligence or your time with such tasks. And what precious time it is." I noticed he was focusing on my watch. I quickly removed my hand from the table and placed it on my lap.

I considered what he was asking of me. "When we first met I told you I wanted to be more than my telepathy."

"And when we first met, did you not expose a spy, find a listening device, and prove your worth to an immortal." I backed up slightly from the table and leaned back into the chair. "It is not only your telepathy that I value. It is your insight into people and your respect for the existence of all beings. What I am asking of you is to protect my people and our right, my right to exist."

I only had one answer to that. "When and where."


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sookie invites Eric and Pam into her new home and begin to establish a rapport.

**EPOV**

As soon as she agreed, I hit send on my phone and forwarded the information to her email address. We left the roof and went to down to her apartment. I inquired about the living arrangements as we descended the stairs to the third floor landing.

"Does the apartment suit your needs?" I asked as I let her in with my key. I had yet to have her sign the papers making her an occupant, so I did not require an invitation.

"Yes it does, but I have yet to explore the whole building. I have only been in my apartment and the roof. I have many questions regarding the property, but they can wait for another night."

I took a look at my phone to check the time, "I'll give you one question about the property?"

"Why did you buy this firehouse?" I locked the door behind me.

"The easy answer is that I have the money and I wanted to buy it, but I assume you want the reason behind the acquisition." I was not one to explain my actions to another, but with her I felt compelled to share my motives in the hopes she would return the favor. I walked past her toward the windows and leaned against the opening gazing out into the night sky.

"As a human you have a limited amount of time on this plane. You will die and all that you own will eventually crumble into dust. But some things you create may persist beyond your lifetime. Things like this firehouse. This firehouse was built in the early 1900s with a solid brick and mortar foundation, care was taken in constructing it. Care I also put in while restoring it. What you have to understand Susannah is that in contrast to Europeans, Americans are more willing to tear down old buildings. They tear down their culture and their history only to replace them with monstrosities that have no inherent character or ability to endure. I find this reflected in the turning of newborn vampires following the Great Revelation. Many were turned that did not have the fortitude to be made vampire. No sooner are they turned they meet the end of a stake." I turned away from the window and looked at her. She looked contemplative at my words. I could feel her calmness in the small blood tie we had, she was comfortable with me, "But you Ms. Stackhouse, you would make a worthy vampire." Her emotions swirled within her. I couldn't get a good hold on exactly what she was feeling.

"Thank you for the offer, but I think I would make a lousy  _daywoman_  if I took you up on it." I chuckled at her response.

"For one so young, you always seem to surprise me." I gave her a genuine smile and received one from her in return. "I've answered your question and hopefully to your satisfaction. Let us discuss your visit with Mrs. Newlin tomorrow." I sauntered back over to the kitchen table where I had left one of my housewarming gifts.

The flower floating in the Orrefors bowl reminded me of her. It was a vit näckros or European white water lily. A mutation made the usually white flower red. The only place it could be found was in Lake Fagretärn in the forests of Sweden. I thought about the flower after I saw the necklaces she wore when she came to Fangtasia with Cataliades. She was the hybrid flower floating over the water.

"Before we begin I'll have you know that  _we_  left my car in Bon Temps. How am I to get to this luncheon?" I had two cars at this location. One specifically for her use, but I knew having her car in Bon Temps would cause more problems for her. I wondered what her life was like before in that small town that she insisted that I glamour them. Whatever she pulled from their minds must have led to her decision.

"I would like you to use your company car for this function tomorrow. It is more discrete. But if you would like your car back I will have Pam fetch it for you." She nodded her answer. I stood from the table and pulled out my phone from my front pocket and called Pam.

I didn't wait for her to answer; once I heard the ringing cease I relayed my orders. "Pam, I need you to go to Bon Temps and procure Susannah's car from her brother's residence." I inquired with Susannah for a description of his house. "The house with the pond next to it and bring your kit with you. Come to the firehouse with the car. I will not be coming to Fangtasia tonight." I hung up after she gave a brisk reply and rejoined the table.

"I need you to sign this." I pushed the stack of papers so they were now in front of her. "It's a lease agreement granting you the permission to stay in this apartment as my employee. By signing it you guard the property against  _other_  vampires. You of course will have to grant me an invitation as stated in your employment contract."

She read over the forms and signed on the bottom line. I felt the tug of the magic on my body as it tried to propel me toward the door until she invited me in, "Eric Northman you are welcome in my home." I righted myself and returned to my seat at the table. "Where are my manners, would you like something to drink?" She asked. I would love a drink from her, but I could wait. I knew there were True Bloods in the refrigerator.

"True Blood…please." I said.

She stood from the table and her eyes darted across the room trying to locate the refrigerator. It appeared she really did not have time to investigate the apartment.

"It's the cabinet to the right." I directed.

She pulled at the designated cabinet and opened the fridge taking out a True Blood and a bottle of water for herself. Popping my True Blood into the microwave that she was able to find without my assistance; she turned around to face me while she waited for the blood to warm up.

"Maybe I might actually take you up on that tour. Is the offer still open?"

"I did not specify an expiration date, so yes." The microwave beeped and she returned to the table with my True Blood and her water. I took a sip of the vile liquid and grimaced at the taste. It never got better and I quickly downed the whole bottle.

"I've tried it and I agree. It tastes like shit." What?

"I don't understand. You mean you have had this?" I lifted up the empty bottle from the table.

"Just a sip. I was a vampire studies minor as you recall. I actually had a classmate that was doing research on possible additives to make it easier to consume."

"Well I hope your classmate will succeed in his endeavor."

"How did you come upon this information about Mrs. Newlin?" She asked.

"I was contacted by another Sheriff in Dallas. The Fellowship has become a major problem in his area and they monitor their movements closely. One of his nest mate's human notified him of the group traveling to Shreveport. My hope is to get ahead of the incurring Fellowship movement into my area and stop it. Aside from Cataliades and your witch, who else knows you are here?"

"Since you glamoured the _good_ people of Bon Temps No one else with exception of the movers, Pam and yourself."

"Why did you want me to glamour them?" I asked.

"I have an idea for a plausible cover story for my presence at the luncheon, but it may require some sort of disguise." She ignored my previous question and continued recounting her idea for her cover story and detailing how she planned to approach Mrs. Newlin. I let it go, but sooner or later I would find out.

**PPOV**

"Fine." I snapped back at Eric after receiving my orders for the night.

Aside from him not coming to the club tonight, I had to fetch little Ms. Stackhouse's car from some god-forsaken swamp town. I thought once he got a dayman, I wouldn't have to do these things. I just spent an hour deciding on what pair of red heels I wanted to wear. Running in high heels had never been a problem for me; it was the after effects of the running on the shoes that was the problem. I settled for a pair of ballet flats for my errand. I had planned on telling Eric I ruined my shoes anyway, so better to save the heels. He would owe me more than a pair, maybe two for good measure.

I made it to the _house next to the pond_ to see two cars parked outside of it. As per usual, my Master was intentionally vague in his orders and only told me to retrieve a car from this wretched town. Decisions, decisions. Truck with girly flames on the side or practical two-door hatchback. Hatchback it is. I pulled out my bag of tools and gained entrance to the car. Living for over a hundred years you picked up some useful things.

I started to pull out of the drive way when I saw a male human stumble out of the house. This must be the brother. I watched him from the rearview mirror. He looked like he was about to chase after the car, but stopped himself. Good boy. I thought for a moment he would be a nice snack, but I quickly changed my mind I had another person I wanted to toy with. The sooner I got these tasks done the faster I would be back at Fangtasia where I could have the best pick of the vermin all to myself.

I drove to my primary resting place to pick up the items he requested. I couldn't believe he was having me do this, after everything he told me about how I was supposed to treat _his_ daywoman. All items packed and accounted for I switched to a more delectable pair of shoes and headed to the firehouse. I was not surprised when he told me he was going to have her stay at this residence as it was one of his favorite resting places. Having the professor stay there helped prevent real estate agents and developers from trying to poach the property. Now that Susannah would be staying there it would do much to maintain the façade of a human residence. It sucked to still having to hide, but we must so in order to survive.

**SPOV**

For the past hour, Eric and I had made plan after plan. At first glance, crashing a ladies' luncheon would seem like a simple task, but I wanted to make sure my identity would not be compromised. Living on the fringes of society pre-Great Revelation Eric explained to me the lengths he and Pam would go to not be detected by the humans. They became experts in the art of deception and masquerading themselves as humans.

"I think it would be best if you dyed your hair." I had never dyed my hair before. Amelia suggested it numerous times, but I never even considered it. I liked my hair.

"Why can't I just wear a wig?" I had hoped we could compromise on this. I would put my foot down, if he asked me to cut my hair next.

"These women will know the difference. It will only be temporary." In the back of my mind I could hear my Gran chattering away with Maxine Fortenberry about the smallest detail of every townsperson following a church social. God he was right.

"I will do it, but who is going to dye my hair on such short notice. What happens if one of the hair stylists in Shreveport is going to the luncheon?"

"I have a solution, but you may not be agreeable to it." I had a sinking feeling on "who" the solution was.

"Pam can do it." I groaned in displeasure. "It's either her or we go down to the 24 hour pharmacy and you can do it yourself."

"If Pam is going to dye my hair, I at least want to choose the color."

"Agreed."

I waited for him to reach for his cell phone to call or text Pam instructions. Another few seconds went by and nothing. "You high-handed vampire. You knew I would agree to let Pam mess with my hair."

"I had a feeling you would agree, but it never hurts to be prepared. She is getting closer now. Maybe you can think of this as a bonding moment. You both need to learn how to work together."

God he sounded like, like my father. If he was this way with Pam I could understand how she could lash out at him. I considered throwing a zinger back at him, but if either I or Pam was going to be labeled as the immature one, it was not going to be me.

"I will try my best, but you know how she is."

"All I ask is that you try. For both our sakes."

**PPOV**

After putting the little hot hatch through its paces, I pulled up in front of the firehouse. I made it up the stairs and gave the door a few good raps of my hand. Please let me interrupt them. Eric was so wound up with this woman, it was driving me crazy. I heard light footsteps approaching the door. Daywoman.

She opened the door. Hair a little mussed, but otherwise unmolested. I used my other senses and got a rude awakening. "You smell of dog, Daywoman."

She looked insulted for a nanosecond before she replied, "And hello to you too Pam."

She didn't move away from the door frame. Rather she shifted her weight to one leg and placed her hands on her hips. This stand-off was getting on my nerves. I looked past her at Eric who was standing next to the dining table with one hand thoughtlessly pushing a flower around in a bowl. I guess I had to deal with the breather myself.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" I said and took a small step forward.

"What is my name Pam?" God I want to drain her so badly. Or maybe just pull her eyelashes out one by one. Then…fuck. What was that?

"Pamela." My Maker barked out. Damn maker-child bond.

I took an unneeded breath before I spewed the words "they" wanted to hear. "May I come into your humble abode, Ms. Susannah Stackhouse?"

"Please come in Pamela." I paused at the doorframe before stepping inside. I took a cautious step forward and dragged my rolling case inside. I left it at the doorway and was about to walk toward the table when I was stopped by a small hand on my wrist.

"If you wanted me to touch you, all you had to do was ask." Her hand dropped to her side and she pointed to my feet.

"Shoes off." Fuck my undead life.

"Before I allow you to fuck up my whole outfit, may I ask why I must do so? It's his house!" I pointed to Eric. He remained silent. Jerk.

"The hardwood floors will get scuffed with those heels of yours. So if you plan on sanding, buffing, and oiling the floor and messing up your manicured hands in the process; I suggest you remove your shoes now or get to sanding. And yes it is his house, but while I am under contract with him, it is my home."

I kicked each of my pumps off of my feet so they were propelled into the wall next to the door. "What? You didn't say anything about the walls."


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric and Pam prepare Sookie for her first assignment.

**SPOV**

After I pried Pam's shoes from the wall, we settled into a conversation regarding what I would like to do with my hair. Pam was all business during our discussion and it was a relief that she at least had calmed down from having to remove her shoes. During our conversation, Eric had left the living room. I could sense his void behind me somewhere, but I didn’t know to where he went because I had not had time to explore my apartment, so he could be anywhere. I was thankful he allowed me to deal with Pam on my own. I knew I could have been a bit more tactful when she was at the door, but she was asking for it; strutting into the apartment, like she didn't give a damn about anything or anyone. From what Amelia had told me about Eric and women, I knew Pam was not threatened by me sexually. It was something else that was rubbing her the wrong way. I really wanted to confront her about her feelings toward me and now was as good a time as any with Eric out of the room.

I finished flipping through the hair samples she gave me and I decided on a dark brown shade. "I think this color will do." I handed it back to her and she turned back to her bright pink case. "How long will the dye stay in my hair?"

"It should wash out after you shampoo your hair." She returned to mixing the hair dye. I decided to wait until she finished dying my hair to address our conflict.

I grabbed a strand of my blonde locks and twirled it around my fingers. I knew it was only temporary. It was such a selfish thing to think about, but I had always liked my hair all throughout my life. Pam finished mixing the dye and we moved to the bathroom. I carried one of the chairs from the kitchen table to the restroom so I could sit while Pam applied the dye. I sat on the chair facing the mirror and waited for her to get to work.

"Take off your clothes." I tried to make eye contact with her reflection in the mirror to confirm that she did just ask me what I thought she did.

"Why?" I asked.

"Same reason you asked me to remove my shoes. Take them off or something will be damaged and it won't be the floor."

I remembered I had an old robe in one of the boxes I could use. "Give me a moment. Please."

"You have 2 minutes or I will remove your clothes for you." I ran off in the direction of the bedroom.

Before I had left to Bon Temps, I had moved a few boxes into the bedroom. The robe had to be in one of them. I opened the top two boxes, it wasn't in there. I found it in the third box and pulled it out from under the other clothes. I laid it on top of the dresser and started to strip down to my bra and panties.

"I seem to recall that your sexual harassment clause did not mention anything about looking."

Oh my god. Oh my god. Shit, shit, shit. This would have been a great time for me to develop the ability to teleport. Damn underdeveloped fae spark.

"Dammit Eric!" I grabbed my robe and quickly threw it on. I turned around quickly to see him lying on the red leather lounge chair next to the bed with his laptop perched in his lap.

"Pam told me I needed to be back in 2 minutes. No time." I ran out of the room. Great I try to avoid being partially nude in front of one vampire, only to expose myself to another. I whirled around the corner to the bathroom.

"Just in time." She said and I breathed a sigh of relief.

Pam sectioned my hair and started to apply the dye. She shifted into vampire speed and finished applying it in less than 15 minutes.

"You'll have to let it set for 30 minutes. I will be back when it's done."

"Okay, thanks Pam."

"Don't mention it."

She left me in the bathroom, alone with my thoughts. The adrenaline of rushing back into the bathroom to get back to Pam had finally worn off and it hit me that I had flashed my boss. I mentally scolded myself for being far from professional my first night on the job. My face started to warm and I could feel the blood rushing to my face. I needed to talk to Amelia. Thankfully, I had left my phone on the bathroom counter.

[Sookie]: Amelia, you there?

I sent off the text and waited for her to respond. I hoped she did, I was going to go crazy sitting here all by myself.

[Amelia]: Yes. What's up? How's Jason?

[Sookie]: Jason is Jason. I am with Pam and Eric.

[Amelia]: I thought u start tomorrow night. Why r u with them tonight? Oh don't tell me.

I waited for her to expand on her guess. I was so chicken shit right now. I should just tell her.

[Amelia]: whiskey

[Amelia]: a sprig of vampiress

[Amelia]: topped off with a Viking

[Amelia]: equals obliterated fairy panties

She really was quite amusing when the source of her amusement was not me.

[Sookie]: NO! I flashed Eric. He only saw my "fairy" panties. He did not touch.

[Amelia]: Is that all. Calm down. What r you doing now and why r they no longer w/u?

[Sookie]: I am getting my hair dyed. They r somewhere else in the apt doing what, idk.

[Amelia]: What! That is more mind-blowing that your boss seeing you half-naked. Why r u dying your hair? R u going into WITSEC? Is this goodbye? I'll miss you.

[Sookie]: Cool your broomstick. More like becoming a blood slave to a thousand year old vampire. NOT! I'll tell you about it later this week.

[Amelia]: U r such a tease. ;)

Well that didn't calm me down one bit. At least I only had 5 more minutes of having to have this gunk in my hair. I noticed that the dye had a strange smell to it. I did not notice it before as I was freaking out about being seen in nothing, but my underwear. It was oddly familiar. Wait. No she didn't.

"PAM!" I screamed and heard a whooshing sound. Then find not Pam, but Eric in front of me.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Where's Pam?" I asked back.

"She's down in the garage. Do you need her?"

"Smell my hair." He leaned forward and inhaled above my hair. "What do you smell?"

"Ammonia."

"Exactly! This is  _permanent_  hair dye!" This night could not get any more fucked up. I normally do not curse out loud, mostly in my mind. But right now I wanted to shout, so I did, "Fucking bitch!" I felt like crying.

**EPOV**

Her emotions were rolling off her in waves of anger and sadness. I hated to see women cry. I needed to get her to calm down. I knelt down in front of Susannah and secured her hands before she could touch the dye.

"Calm down Susannah. I won't let this stand. She will be punished for this. If I promise you can get her back, with my permission will you promise not to cry? I need you to be strong and focus on your mission tomorrow." I let go of her hands and leaned back against sink.

"I promise." She said, as her breathing began to settle back down.

"Good. I'll make sure Pam stays downstairs so you can compose yourself. Just act as if nothing has happened and we will deal with her later." I said.

"Thank you. And Eric." I turned back around from the doorframe.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You can call me Sookie."


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sookie pays a visit to Sarah Newlin and her Ladies of the Light.

**SPOV**

The day that lasted forever finally ended when both Eric and Pam had left the firehouse. Exhausted from everything that occurred, I crawled into bed around 2:00AM. If this was going to be the norm with Eric I might have to renegotiate my contract and fast. I might die from exhaustion.

After the initial freak out over my hair, I took a nice warm shower to rid myself of the dye. Whatever I have planned for Pam will have to wait. I had more important things to do and besides I think it would be even more torturous for her to wait it out and not know when her punishment was coming. I’ll lull her into a false sense of security before I laid my trap.

The luncheon was scheduled to begin at 11:00AM, so I had 6 hours of sleep ahead of me. At eight o'clock in the morning my alarm went off. In my haste to go to sleep, I forgot to shut my bedroom door. The sunlight from the massive windows was streaming through and it stung my sleepy eyes. Even with all the drama, I was able to sleep quite well for my first night in my new apartment. My bedroom was sparsely furnished. It had dressers along one wall, a queen sized bed, and a chaise lounge chair. The dressers were painted red and topped with black granite. They were very reminiscent of the firehouse. Besides being the most comfortable bed I had ever slept in, the bed was a checkered blue and white with wooden feet floating it above the floor. The linens were simply white with a ghosting of the same checkered pattern on them. The final item in the room was the red chaise lounge chair. It looked like two camel humps, one taller than the other. I found it odd that there would be a lounge chair in a bedroom without a television. I jumped out of the bed and went to give it a try. It was quite comfortable and I fought to keep my eyes open so I didn't fall back asleep. I ran my hands along the metal rivets on each side basking in the feel of the leather. During my inspection, my right hand hit something. I tugged at it and realized it was an envelope and from the looks of it, from Eric.

_Dear Susannah,_

_I understand it is typical to send housewarming gifts whenever someone acquires a new residence. In my time, housewarming was literally for house warming. You provided someone with wood and kindle for a fire. I have left a couple of items for you in place of the wood. One of them being this chaise lounge chair, to help you focus and let your energy flow. The other item was the water lily. Besides being pleasing to the eye, water lilies do a great deal to maintain the well-being of the ponds they inhabit. I hope you add balance to this world Susannah Stackhouse._

_-E_

Focus and energy. Strange. What kind of chair was this? I stood from the chair and walked around it to see if any secrets would reveal themselves upon further inspection. Didn't appear to be anything, but a chair. I went over to the kitchen and peered down at my other gift. It was a beautiful flower and Eric got an "A" for effort. The depths of this man, this vampire knew no bounds. I was glad that I discovered the letter today instead of yesterday as it provided me with a pleasant start to my day.

I went to investigate my choices for breakfast. I decided on some strawberry yogurt topped with granola and some orange juice. I was thankful Eric had the fridge stocked prior to my arrival. I had no time to go to the grocery store before I had to meet with Mrs. Newlin. Finishing up my breakfast, I walked back into the kitchen to wash my dishes. I looked around the sink and was not able to locate a sponge or soap. There must be a dishwasher. I pulled at one of the cabinets near the sink and it opened up to the dishwasher. Eric must really like his integrated appliances. Everything was hidden. What other secrets did this place hold?

Breakfast done, I started to prepare myself for the luncheon. I hustled over to the bathroom, to begin my normal routine of brushing my teeth and washing my face. The reflection looking back at me was unfamiliar. Even with the damage Pam had done to my hair, the color was still the one I had chosen. I wanted to avoid any additional damage to my hair by using my curling iron, so I just brushed my hair back and gathered only half of my hair up in a clip. I spritzed away until it was set and moved on to my makeup. I tried to put on more makeup that I was used to, to appear more mature for my age. I grabbed the contacts Eric had left behind and popped them in my eyes. My blue eyes were now green.

To finish off my transformation, I needed to open one of the largest moving boxes. It was one of those boxes you could hang clothes in. I grabbed a black tweed Chanel skirt suit that I had purchased during my time at the law office. It was a perfect fit for the luncheon; if I knew anything about Southern women who lunch, they loved their suits. I had just the right pair of shoes to go with it. I grabbed my black Jimmy Choo pumps with a silver ribbon at the toe and set them at the entry way to put on before I left the apartment. I topped off my ensemble with a pair of pearl studs to match my belt and a diamond ring on my left hand. The ring was my Gran's from my fairy Grandfather Fintan. I had never seen her wear the ring, but after her passing it was bequeathed to me. It was a lovely ring, with its princess cut diamond that shined in a platinum tension setting that made it look like it was floating above your finger. The weight of it made me think of my failed attempts to find love and the difficulties I've had as a telepath. I wish I could find a love as enduring as what my Gran and Fintan had. I missed them both.

Before Eric had left last night or really this morning, he showed me my work laptop and phone. The laptop had a fingerprint reader and a rubber sheath around it. It was one tough laptop. My new email account was appropriately  _daywoman_  (AT)  _en_ DOT com. We went over the location and also the timeline prior to him leaving. He gave me my new red iPhone and told me that he had programmed some numbers into my speed dial. "1" of course being Eric, "2" Pam, and "3" Fangtasia. I looked at the time and saw that I had forty-five more minutes until I had to leave. The luncheon was conveniently located down the street from me at a hotel, so it would be a short drive over.

I pulled up the email Eric had sent regarding today's event and decided to do some additional research on Sarah Newlin. I went through the images first in my search query. Having the ability to read minds, I found that reading what people said about themselves were often bold-faced lies. Images could tell me many things about a person. What the pictures were saying about Sarah Newlin were that she valued her appearance, needed proximity to her husband for reassurance, and for the past few months had been feeling neglected by him. I filed that last observation away. I scrolled around and found an image I didn't anticipate finding. It was of a younger Sarah Newlin at a pro-vampire rally in Washington, D.C. What happened to you Sarah? I read further down and found that the answer to my own question had something to do with the other woman in the picture, her sister. She had gone from one extreme to the other in such a short amount of time. I searched a little bit long before realizing it was time to go. I grabbed the keys Eric had left for the vehicle I was to take to the luncheon and left the apartment.

In the garage I found my car and two other cars. Both cars were Audis, one a sports car and the other a 4-door station wagon. I pushed the unlock button and the beep emanated from the station wagon or Allroad as the badge on the car said. I hopped into the driver's side and deposited my purse onto the passenger's seat. I tapped the garage door opening device above my head and the large doors started to move. They opened outward from the center. Once my path was clear I drove off to the event.

I arrived at the hotel to find a table set-up near the lobby for registration. I was planning to use the name Mary Johnson. The name was so common that if they tried to do research on me they wouldn't come up with anything substantial. Eric had also contacted Colonel Flood the local werewolf pack leader to arrange for a contact if anyone did try to investigate my cover story. I strode confidently to the table, adding an extra bounce to my walk to emphasize my femininity.

"Hi I'm Mary." I tapped into my Louisiana drawl. "Is this where the luncheon is with Mrs. Sarah Newlin?" I asked the lady seated at the table.

"Yes, ma'am. If you could just fill in this information and take this pamphlet. It's in the Rose Room."

"Thank you very much."

"You're welcome." I took the clipboard from her and began to fill out my bogus information.

Once I completed the forms and the questionnaire about how much I hated vampires, I returned to the table and left it with the woman to walk off in the direction of the Rose Room. The room was setup with tall bar tables in the center, long tables against the walls, with a few chairs scattered next to them. I guess it was time to mingle. I lowered my shields and scanned the room to try to locate Mrs. Newlin. I found her standing with a group of women at the other side of the room next to the food. I moved toward the tables against the wall to look at their contents, while I monitored her from a distance. Various FOTS merchandise were scattered among these tables from books to t-shirts they all were spewing hateful rhetoric. I grabbed one of the books entitled "Garlic: The Ingredient of the Living" by Sarah Newlin. I brought the book to the cash register and left my money with one of the volunteers. It pained me to provide any type of assistance to them, but I was doing this as part of my cover.

After pretending to show interest in all of the many items the FOTS had to offer I decided to grab a plate of food. I chose some of the little sandwiches and a glass of sweet tea for my meal. I moved to one of the bar tables and stood eating my food and pretending to read from Sarah's book. A few pages into the first chapter Sarah herself walked up to me.

"Welcome to the Ladies of the Light luncheon." She offered her hand. "My name is Sarah, Sarah Newlin."

I took her hand and shook it. "Thank you Sarah, my name is Mary Johnson. It is so nice to meet you. I've heard so much about your mission."

"It looks like you got my new cookbook. Would you like me to sign it?"

"Oh yes, please." She took the book and flipped to the first page where there was a picture of her with an apron that said _No Special Rights for Dead People_. Cute. She signed quickly and gave it back to me.

"Thank you. Thank you." I said profusely.

"You're welcome Sweetie. What brings you to us today?"

"My husband and I really connect with your Pro-Living values and I wanted to see what your organization was about, so I decided to drop by."

"You said you have a husband. That's great. Maybe he can come to the center once we finish constructing it here in Shreveport."

"You plan on building a center here in Shreveport?" I asked with interest in my voice.

"Yes we are. My husband and I have a big plan for expansion and the center in Dallas was just the beginning. What does your husband do?"

"Oh, he's in the military. He is in Afghanistan now."

"You make sure to thank him for his service. While he is away we are busy doing God's work in making sure we avoid the dark temptations lurking everywhere. You are in good hands while he is away doing his country's mission."

"I will. When do you plan on finishing this center?"

"It should be up before you know it. God willing. Come let me introduce you to some of the other Ladies of the Light. You might know some of them."

What I was able to pull from her thoughts was exactly what I was looking for and couldn't wait to leave this place. I followed Sarah to another table and immediately recognized the woman from the bar in Bon Temps. It was Arlene, the rude waitress that was supposed to take our order at Merlotte's. I schooled my features and readied myself for the coming introductions.

"Ladies, this is Mary. Mary is interested in joining the Ladies of the Light. Would you be able to share some stories behind why you got involved with LOL? I am sure Mary would just appreciate your testimonies." She dropped me into the hornet's nest of women and walked off to gather more recruits. I got what I needed from her mind so her leaving me wouldn't be a problem. I needed to get rid of these women.

"Sarah said you wanted to hear about why we decided to get involved with LOL. My name is Karen, this is Eunice, and this is Arlene." I nodded in acknowledgment to each woman. Every time I heard them say LOL I wanted to laugh so badly. Who came up with that name? It just showed how out of touch with reality they really were.

"Yes, I heard about all the good things the Newlins are trying to do and wanted to see if I could get involved and being a part of a women's organization sounded like just the thing."

"Great that's what we like to hear. Nice outfit by the way, what does your husband do?" Karen asked. Karen's husband was a lawyer, but with her juggling three kids she was not able to afford all of the material things she wanted.

"He's in the military."

"How do you afford such an outfit?"

"I sell cosmetics in my spare time."

"Really, we should have you host an event in the future."

"That would be great."

"Well I got involved with LOL, because my children were being exposed to the undead and being swayed into the vampire lifestyle. It's hard to raise a family with all of the vampire paraphernalia in the liberal media. I think becoming involved will help spread the word and shield our children from the evil that is vampires. Do you have children?"

"No, my husband and I have not been blessed with children yet. We plan on starting a family once he returns from his tour in Afghanistan."

"We are glad you are interested in getting involved now. The sooner we stop them the better." She turned to the young women with short brown hair.

"Eunice you want to tell Mary about your story?"

"Yes of course. When the vampires came out of their coffins, I thought it would be _cool_ to see vampires in person. I went to a vampire bar and woke up with no memory of what happened after I went to the bar." I took a peek into her mind and hoped that it was not Eric she was referring to. I found it wasn't Eric, but a bald tattooed vampire that had glamoured her. He did not glamour their initial meeting, but what happened after he had bought her a drink. It saddened me that she actually had a legitimate reason to hate vampires for taking advantage of her. "So you see, vampires are dangerous and need to be stopped. They have the power of mind control if we don't unite they might try to take over and we would not even know it."

"I am sorry to hear that happened to you. And you Arlene why have you decided to get involved?" I already knew the answer, but I wanted her to explain it.

"Like Sarah always says, Love your life and live your life. I want to live my life to the fullest and want to be a part of something." She was right in that she wanted to be a part of something, but she really joined to appease her current boyfriend. Arlene was one of the worst kinds of devotees in that she was easily molded into the type of person the group wanted her to become. I hoped this disease had not spread to the other people of Bon Temps.

"Thank you all for sharing. I've learned so much about your group and about the good works everyone is planning. I must get going. The cosmetics don't sell themselves."

"We have a meeting coming up. We hope to see you there." Karen said.

"It was nice to meet you all. Good bye." I walked toward the door, but was stopped by Sarah Newlin.

"Mary," she said and tapped my shoulder. "Mary do you think you will join us?" She smiled back at me. I returned her smile with my own fake version. "I would really like to speak with you about cosmetics. Karen told me that you have a side business. I am thinking of launching my own cosmetic line and it would be great to have an expert like you. Like I always say God wants you to look good, feel good and be good."

"Oh that would be great. I need to leave now though so I can finish my errand before I speak with my husband on Skype. It's the only time during the day I can speak with him, you understand."

"Yes, of course, I don't want to keep you away. Thank you for coming!"

I walked briskly to my car and drove back to the apartment. All the thoughts were so jarring and so hateful. Most of the women there were like Karen, swayed by the fear mongering of the Newlins and their anti-vampire propaganda. I hoped this would be the end of my involvement with Sarah Newlin and she would go back to Dallas, but her plans that I was able to read from her mind might lead to me having to take on the same identity again.

Back in my sunlit apartment, I brought out a notebook to write down all of the things I had discovered while at the luncheon. It helped my memory and recall when I wrote down what I was able to pull from Mrs. Newlin and the other women's minds.

After finishing my notes, I went straight for the bathroom to wash off my makeup and take out the color contacts. I needed a shower, I felt dirty after being surrounded by Newlin and her drones. Some of the dye seeped out when I washed my hair, but it was still brown. I knew the perfect person to call to recommend a good stylist. I wrapped my hair in a towel and made the call. He better answer.

"This is Claude."

"Hi Claude, its Sookie." I tried to sound as sweet as possible. Claude and I had an interesting relationship; because the only person worthy of Claude's time was Claude. Having my fae blood tainted by human didn't help much either.

"Little Cousin, what can I not do for you?" Jerk. I thought I was being nice. I needed to surround myself with less selfish people. Fine, if he was going to be an asshole, I would get right to the point.

"Claude I need to know who does your hair."

"And I need to know who does yours; because the last time I checked you had split ends. Such a shame."

"Claude are you going to tell me or not?"

"Fine. I'll text you his name. Don't tell him you know me. The last time we met it didn't end so well for him."

"What if he won't see me on short notice?"

"Money talks Sookie. It will also get you an appointment this moment if you like."

"Okay thanks."

I had expected his curt and abrupt behavior, so it wasn't a surprise when he hung-up after I had thanked him. A few seconds later my phone buzzed with the name and the location of the stylist. I entered the number into my phone and made the call. After a few moments of discussing my problem and his availability today, I had an appointment for 3:00pm at his salon in Shreveport. It was a few minutes past 2:00pm so I had a few moments to unpack. During that time I sent a text to Eric letting him know I had returned unscathed from the luncheon and to call me when he rose for the night.

It was a beautiful November day in Louisiana, if only my hair was as beautiful. I turned on the radio to listen to some music only to be greeted by the voice of Reverend Newlin. I switched it off and basked in the silence of the car. What am I going to do about Pam? Corporal punishment was not my thing so that was off the table. What to do? Whatever it is I would need Eric's help to execute it and to make sure she didn't kill me in the process. She won't know what's coming until it’s too late and she will regret ever fucking with me!

Four hours later and $500 of damage done to Eric's credit card, I left the salon a blonde again. Many of my sun-kissed highlights were gone, but I planned on spending many hours sunbathing on the roof to make up for the loss. Maybe I will send Claude a shiny new mirror for his dressing room at Hooligans as thanks. He may be a narcissistic bastard, but he knew the right people to take care of hair. I hurried back home to do some more unpacking as I awaited the sunset.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric joins Sookie for dinner to discuss her assignment and some things slip out.

**SPOV**

Just as I was finishing up emptying my last moving box, I heard the buzz of my phone signaling I had received a text. It was from Eric.

[Eric]: Get ready for dinner. We're going out.

I'm a little busy boss man. I sent off a sassy reply.

[Sookie]: Thanks for the early warning. When will you be here?

[Eric]: I am here.

His presence was made known by a knock at the door. I placed my phone on the floor and stood to answer the door. I made him wait a little longer until I finally opened it for him. When I did, he looked me up and down taking in my sweats and newly acquired blonde locks.

"Much better." He said as he lifted a strand of my hair from my shoulder that had fallen loose from my ponytail. "Are you ready to eat?"

"Good evening Eric, nice that you could swing by. Oh you wanted a True Blood. Wait here while I fetch it for you." I greeted him rudely.

"Testy are we." He left his boots at the front door and proceeded to drop his entire 6' 4" frame onto the living room couch. "I thought after last night and your little adventure today you deserved a nice meal."

I walked over to the living area and sat opposite him on the other sectional "Sorry, I just wasn't expecting you to come over now. As you can see I am a mess."

He pondered my response before he replied, "Steak or seafood." If he wanted to be my vampire carry-out service. What the hell. I had been through the ringer the last 24 hours.

"Seafood." I answered.

"Allergies?" He asked. I almost slipped and said lemons. Like iron, I was not allergic to it like a full-blooded fae, but I tried to avoid it just to be safe.

"None."

And with that he was gone.

After a quick shower, I returned to my room and made sure I was in fact alone in my bedroom before changing into some jeans and a blue linen tank top. I went to the kitchen and started opening all of the drawers and cabinets trying to familiarize myself with the layout. Most of the drawers were empty, but I found a few filled with utensils and cooking tools. Whenever I had time during this week I was going to go shopping for food and housewares.

My inspection was interrupted by the buzzing of my phone with an incoming text.

[Eric]: Come to the roof. Bring two wine glasses.

Having just gone through the whole kitchen, I located the glasses easily and carried them with me up to the roof. When I reached the roof, I found Eric standing with his back to me leaning over something next to the table. The air was little chilly so I turned to go back down the stairs to grab a sweater.

"Sookie?" I turned from the doorway at hearing my name. I liked the way it sounded when he said it.

**EPOV**

"Yes." She replied.

I could tell she was feeling cold, so I asked her, "Are you cold?"

"Actually yes, I was on my way down to get a sweater."

"You won't need one now." I stepped aside from where I was standing and revealed the fire that I had just made.

"You really are taking this house warming thing quite seriously." She placed the two wine glasses on the table and walked toward the fire unraveling her arms that were wrapped around her small body so she could hold her hands just above the flames. The light reflected on her hair like a halo enhancing her already beautiful face. "Thank you for the other house warming gifts. I appreciate the sentiment."

"You're welcome."

"What kind of chair is that in my bedroom? I have never seen one like that before." I planned on showing her exactly what type of chair it was, but I was saving that for another night.

"Just something I found during my travels. I thought the red leather would go well with the dressers." A half-truth.

"How is it supposed to help me focus?" If she only knew.

"The shape is to mimic the natural curvature of your body allowing you to relax while laying on it."

She became quiet, trying to assess the veracity of my last statement. I could stare at her for hours, but things needed to get done.

"Come let's eat before your food gets cold." I walked over to her chair and pulled it out for her to be seated. She sat and I went back to my seat.

I took out the container with her food and handed her the utensils from the restaurant. There were two carafes on the table, one was filled with a white wine and the other was filled with the Royalty blend of synthetic blood. I filled Sookie's glass with wine and my own with blood. She started to unpack her food and looked at it with a confused expression.

"It's lobster carbonara with manila clams." I explained.

"Oh, it smells heavenly." She said as I started to sip my glass of blood. "Thank you for picking this up. I hope I didn't ruin any plans you had."

"No, this setting is more appropriate for our discussion." I actually preferred this to the restaurant, the setting was more intimate.

"You don't mind that I am eating in front you." She asked.

"As long as you don't mind me drinking blood in front of you."

"To each his own."

I let her take a few more bites of her pasta until I inquired about her assignment today. "So, tell me how the luncheon went. From all appearances you have not been harmed by the she-devil that is Sarah Newlin."

"It went well. I was there for about an hour and met with Sarah and a few of her devotees. For the most part it was what I expected."

"And that would be."

"Intolerance, fear, and ignorance mixed all together to create a hatred for vampires."

"Quite a volatile cocktail. What is Mrs. Newlin planning for my area?"

"They plan on building a center like the one in Dallas except this one would contain a training center headed by ex-militia members. The already have the funding for the project, the construction is being held up by the lack of zoning clearances. Mrs. Newlin has not only come here to recruit new women and in effect their families into their cause, but also to seduce the city official that is responsible for granting the clearances. If she fails she has been ordered by her husband to offer him a bribe."

"How far along is her plan to "get" to the official?" I asked.

"She plans on meeting with him tonight at the same hotel as the luncheon was today."

"What do you advise that we should do?" I trusted Sookie's judgment in this. Her ability makes her an expert on discerning the motives of humans.

"I would try to discredit her and the official by exposing them. It may not bring down the FOTS, but bringing down Sarah Newlin would hurt the part of the congregation that sees it as a quote family friendly end quote organization." I had just the person in mind to go in to the hotel and get photos of Mrs. Newlin. I took out my phone and called Thalia.

"Thalia, I have an errand for you."

"Yes Sheriff."

"Go down to the Shreveport Hilton and locate Sarah Newlin. You will find her with a man that is not her husband. Obtain visual evidence of their liaison. I don't want any humans harmed. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sheriff."

"Good, I can trust that you will be discrete. If you complete this task for me you won't have to put in any hours at Fangtasia for the next six months. Call me when it's done." I hung up the phone and returned it to my pocket.

"Was there anything else that you uncovered at the luncheon?"

"Actually there was. A bald tattooed vampire has raped a woman in your area. He met her at your bar."

"Fucking Liam. I will deal with him myself."

"I hope you will."

Sookie had finished her pasta and was sipping the rest of her wine. I remembered that I had another bag from the restaurant left to give her. I had set it on an empty chair. I reached for the bag and Sookie's eyes followed it as I placed it on the table. I had yet to remove the contents.

"What is that?" She gestured toward the bag and started to sip some more wine.

"The restaurant gave it to me for your dessert. Do you like fairy floss?"

She spewed the wine onto the table. My fangs run out at the suddenness of her action. We stared at each other for a moment until she grabbed all the available napkins and began to wipe down the table and her face. I jerked my head back and retracted my fangs. Checking her emotions I found they were whizzing from shame to fear, back to embarrassment.

I broke the tension by offering her the last of the wine, "More wine?"

"Please." She hoarsely responded.

We both returned to contemplating the contents of our glasses and fell into silence. That was when the most intoxicating scent hit my nostrils and I put together what had just transpired.

"YOU'RE A FAIRY!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sookie does what she must to prevent Eric from sinking his fangs into her.

**SPOV**

As soon as he uttered the word _fairy_ , I lost control of my ability to mask my scent. I prided myself in being in control and being able to school my features; I must do so to survive. Now I had compromised myself for my failure to show control. It was so easy to get lost in his presence and his silent mind. It was my own fault, I guess, for consuming almost the entire carafe of wine and letting my guard down in the presence of a vampire that I had known for barely a week. But that didn't mean that I felt like I didn't owe Eric an explanation; who by the way, looks like he is about to eat me. His fangs have descended and were staring at me menacingly across the table.

"Eric." I was not sure why I said his name. In my mind, panic ran rampant and useless pleas like; 'please, don't eat me' or 'I am not even full fae' bounced around in my head. All empty words to stop the beast that I had awoken.

"Sookie." He hissed back at me. His eyes had glazed over. His hands that were holding the table were the whitest I had ever seen them and he was breathing or rather grunting deeply. I knew he was using all of his thousand years of self-control to not jump across the table and see for himself how much fae I really was.

I was frozen in my seat waiting for him to snap out of it. The way I saw it I had three options; I push the trigger to the homing beacon on my watch and bring more fairies to this standoff, I wait for Eric to come down from his fairy hazed high, or I take control of the situation and use my fae powers. Nothing Eric had done in my presence, had led me to believe that he would purposefully hurt me, but right now in this state I was not willing to risk my safety or his. If Niall knew that Eric had attacked me, he would stake him first and ask questions later. I decided action was my best bet. I may not be able to read vampire's minds, but I could control their movement for a short amount of time and Eric's stationary position at the table made this possible. I focused my mind's energy and froze him using my telekinesis and he stopped moving. The sound of my heartbeat drowned out the crackling of the fire.

"Eric, I have frozen you. I will unfreeze you, but I need you to listen to me. You still have control over your eyes. Blink if you understand me." He blinked in response. This power was an extension of my telepathy that I learned about from the fae. I was still learning my limitations and freezing Eric was pushing them to the extreme. I could already feel my energy draining with each passing moment. I needed to make this quick.

"My full name is Susannah Stackhouse-Brigant. I am the great-granddaughter of Niall and a Princess of the Sky fae."

**EPOV**

A fucking Fairy Princess! I closed my eyes taking in all that she had just said. Even before I knew she was fae I was enthralled by her. This woman was going to be the death of me, I knew it. The rational side of me was telling me to get the fuck out now and cut my losses. I didn't want to deal with fairies least of all Niall. What kind of cold hearted bastard would let his own great-granddaughter work for a vampire? That was the most confusing thing about this whole arrangement. And that was the reason I wouldn't fly far, far away from her once she released me from whatever mind meld she had me under.

I opened my eyes and tried to contain the animal that wanted to crawl on top of her and taste her sweet blood. It had been years since I had last tasted a fairy. They were elusive creatures, and yet by some twist of fate I had one within my grasp.

Her eerily calm voice broke my internal chatter, but I continued to think about her blood. "If you act upon your baser urges you will have committed a blood offense against the House of Brigant and my family will show you no mercy." And then there was that. Fairies could be just as devious and blood thirsty as vampires. I had no doubt that they would come after me if I spilt a drop of her blood.

I again tried to calm my body and to shake off the bloodlust. My muscles itched to be released by her hold. I could tell that this was not something she had mastered, because I could see the sweat beading on her forehead. Holding me like this was a strain on her small body.

"I promise I will answer your questions, if you promise once I release you that you will not bite me." I blinked my answer. It didn't matter if I agreed or not, she would not be able to hold me much longer.

Shortly after, I began to feel my fingertips, then my hand, until both of my arms were able to move freely. Then my other limbs followed and whatever hold she had on me was gone. I tilted my head to the side and then the other. She watched me with cautious eyes. I shuddered as I felt my whole body come back under my control. The bloodlust had dissipated, but I still wanted her. In a blink of an eye, I was standing over her and grabbed both her hands securing them underneath my own against the wire frame of the chair. I buried my head into her neck and rubbed my nose along its soft curve, brushing her soft skin, inhaling the scent of fire and sunlight. There was nothing else I would rather do than to sink my fangs into her, but doing so would make me no better than Liam. I will not betray her trust.

"Eric." I lifted my head from her neck and looked into her blue eyes. I knew she didn't have the strength to hold me again. "You promised." She said with a tinge of sadness.

I didn't want her to fear me.

I cupped her face with my hands and said to her in a whisper. "I promised not to bite you. Have I bitten you fairy princess?"

"No." She replied weakly.

A lot of the spark that defined her had been drained in the effort to control me. I regretted that I had snuffed out some of the light within her. For a brief moment, I considered giving her some more of my blood, but I quickly squashed that thought away. She needed to rest. I stood upright and offered her my hand. Her small warm hand interlaced with mine. I didn't want to lose her, when I hadn't even had her. We have much to do and there was no guarantee that she would uphold her contract to be my daywoman after this revelation. As we moved toward the roof top door, she faltered and I reached back and lifted her up to carry her. I floated us down into her apartment and laid her on her bed. There will be more time to talk.

" _Sov gott, min söta prinsessa._ _Må änglar sjunga dig till vila_."I shut the door behind me silently and left my daywoman, my fairy to sleep. [Sleep well, my sweet princess. May angels sing thee to thy rest.]


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sookie wakes to the fallout from her mission with Sarah Newlin and receives a visitor.

**SPOV**

I opened my eyes to darkness. For a moment I forgot where I was and wondered why I didn't hear Amelia moving about the apartment. Then like a wave it hit me and I woke with a start. I sat up and my right hand went to my neck. I confirmed that my neck had no bite marks, but it still burned from when he touched me.

Once I had released him, it felt as if I was the one who was frozen. His hands held firmly over mine. His stoic face buried in my hair. His nose breathing in my scent. I was barely able to speak his name and when I did our eyes met. Then I was transfixed by the deep pools of blue. His words of reassurance still echoed in my mind. He knew who I was, what I was. Would he still want me now that he knew?

I shook my head to try to recall how I got to be in bed. My memory was hazy from too much drink and using my powers. I remembered floating and feeling like I was landing on a soft cloud. He must have carried me down here. Why was he doing these things for me? Being vampire, I will never know what goes on in his mind and it scared me that I do not know these answers. I wanted to know so badly. I peered down at my watch and saw it was past 10:00AM. I had no idea how long I had slept, but I knew the only person who could answer that for me was dead for the day. I turned toward the empty side of my bed to see a note lying on the pillow.

_?,_

_I am at a lost to what I should call you. Please add this to the list of things to discuss. Please be at the apartment at sunset._

_Until tonight,_

_-E_

I folded up the note and left it on one of the dressers. There was so much to talk about and my head was pounding. I needed coffee. Coffee made everything better.

After dispensing the warm elixir and filling my stomach with some light fare, I decided to numb my mind with TV. It had been 5 days since I walked into the Sheriff of Area 5's office, but it felt like a lifetime had gone by. I settled onto the couch and grabbed what I believed to be the TV remote. I turned the TV on and the scene that lied before me was surreal. The screen was split, one screen showing Sarah Newlin being taken into custody by Shreveport Police alongside the city official and on the other was a photo of Steve Newlin with a statement decrying he knew nothing of his wife's actions and condemning her as a rogue. I turned up the volume to listen to the onsite reporter.

"We are coming to you live from the scene of the scandal that has rocked the Fellowship of the Sun. I stand here in the lobby of the Shreveport Hilton where the wife of Reverend Steve Newlin, Sarah Newlin, was caught in bed with a city official. It is believed that Sarah Newlin was acting at the behest of her husband to obtain permits for the right to build a new center for their church." The newscaster said while pacing the lobby of the hotel.

"Carrie, how was the information obtained." The in-studio reporter asked.

"An anonymous tip was submitted to SVT2 last night and was followed up by a task force led by Shreveport PD."

"How did they know whether or not the tip was credible?"

"It appears that the tip was accompanied by photographic evidence. Evidence which SVT2 has obtained for our viewing audience. Please be advised that these photos are graphic in nature."

The screen flashed with several images of Sarah Newlin clad in lingerie sitting atop the public official. The photos looked like they were taken from the balcony through the curtains. I wondered how Thalia was able to capture the picture at that angle.

"Thank you Carrie for bringing us this breaking news. We go back now to the studio where we will have a live feed from Reverend Newlin's press conference." The feed from the onsite reporter disappeared and the camera went wide revealing a second in-studio news anchor.

"Brad what do you think of this news?"

"Claire, it just goes to show that it doesn't matter how many bible quotes you read; it's your actions that speak the loudest and the actions of Sarah Newlin do irreparable damage to their cause." He was right about that.

"Well Brad it appears that Mrs. Newlin's husband has been trying to distance himself from her as soon as the news broke, possibly as a last ditch effort to try to save his church. The Fellowship of the Sun has seen recent gains and with this scandal, all their work will go down with the setting of the Sun. Now we take you to Reverend Steve Newlin live from his headquarters in Dallas, TX." The reporters disappeared from the screen and were now replaced by Reverend Newlin standing behind a podium with the American Flag and a picture of Jesus behind him. What a hypocrite.

"Good morning everyone. It is with a heavy heart that I am speaking to you all today. After much prayer and consultation of his holy word." He paused.

Seeing his seedy face thumping his bible and raising his eyes toward the sky sickened me.

"I come before you to decry the actions of my wife as a woman who has lost her way. She has done so without my knowledge. I want to pray for her as she seeks treatment for her actions. America, the time is now to focus on the mission. We must fight the armies of darkness and to resist their temptations. It is time for us who rejoice in God's light and heed his words. I ask for a renewed spirit during this time. We will fight -" I shut off the TV before he could invade my thoughts with anymore of his hateful words; all such lies and utter arrogance. I did not condone anything his wife had done, but to see him disregard her at a turn in his fortunes was even worse.

There was so much hate in the world; it almost made me want to cry. I felt so overwhelmed by the immensity of it all. I knew I must continue to fight it, but it was so hard in the light of day when I felt so alone. I needed some air, so I decided to go to the roof.

I remembered that I did in fact have dinner last night and not knowing how Eric was in the cleanliness department I thought it wise to go up to the roof and check. I grabbed a garbage bag and some paper towels for my cleaning mission. Climbing the dozen or so stairs up to the roof was hard on my body. It took a lot out of me to freeze Eric, but I was glad I did. Being able to stop one as old as he for that amount of time; helped me gauge some of the limitations of my power.

Once I arrived on the roof, I realized that it was the first time that I was seeing it in the light of day. Everything looked so different with the sun bearing down on it. The colors of the furniture were more vivid and I noticed there were solar panels dotting the far side of the roof. The table was empty of our dinner, but there were still wine stains on the table. I did not bring any cleaning products with me, so I searched for some water. There must be water up here if there was a garden. I found a water spout near the roof door and wet the napkins to help remove the stains. Cleaning had always helped distract me from my problems and I felt much better completing this simple task.

Clean-up completed, I laid down the supplies and walked toward the edge of the roof. I was only a few stories high, but from my vantage point my spying down onto the moving populace went unnoticed. I thought about what my life would be like to be one of them. Would I work a 9-5 job? Could I be a teacher or a waitress? Would I use my powers in my job to get ahead? Would I come home to a husband and children? Would they be happy to see me after a long day of work or school? Would I be fulfilled? Would they accept me, a fae-human hybrid that could read their thoughts and know their secrets? That dream died once I entered The Academy and I realized that will never be my life. No more would I straddle the supernatural and human world; I was a product of both. So now here I sit the Daywoman to a 1000 year old vampire. A position that gave me what I yearned for the most acceptance and peace of mind. I stood to return to my apartment, when I heard a pop. I automatically turned at the sound and readied myself for an attack, except it was not an enemy before me, but my Great-grandfather.

"Sookie."

"Great-grandfather." Niall may be my Great-grandfather, but he was a Prince first and foremost and would always be at the will of his people. The void left by my father had been filled with others; Cataliades, Fintan. So I did not have the same affection for him as I did them, but in my times of need he always provided me with his own form of guidance and support.

"You've been busy." I knew he was referring to the FOTS. I was sure the supernatural world was brimming with rumors about the downfall of Sarah Newlin. Fairies, vampires, and weres working together. It was so absurd I almost didn't believe it myself, if I hadn't played a small part in it. It was also exactly what The Council wanted.

"So I've been told."

"The Council approves of your actions and hopes your relationship with the Northman will continue."

"Why would it not continue Great-grandfather? I signed a contract and gave him my word. And how does The Council know that I was involved with Sarah Newlin?"

"We are always watching." He paused for effect. "And in regards to why we worry you will no longer want to continue your assignment; I received a call last night." Sometimes I wished fairies (fairies who were not Claude) would be more straightforward, but I digress. I knew who called him. What he told him, I had no idea.

"From whom?" I asked.

"The Northman. He inquired as to why I would allow my own Great-granddaughter to work for him."

"What did you say?" I asked. I really wanted to know.

"I told him your choices are your own." I considered this and was about to respond when he said, "He found my response amusing."

"Why would you say that?" I knew I could be stubborn, but I also knew when to pick my battles.

"He laughed. Is that not a sign of amusement, even for a vampire?" He didn't wait for a response. "It is of no consequence what he thinks; the situation stands that if you wish to still be in his employ he will still have you. It is your choice whether or not you wish to continue." I sighed in relief. At least I knew that Eric would still have me. It was just the other things that we needed to talk about. I was sure he did not ask Niall about my origins. Niall's acknowledgement of me was enough it seemed.

"What about my identity?"

"The employment contract that Cataliades forwarded to me prevents Northman from revealing your identity or your powers to anyone else. If he does so the contract is…" He stopped speaking and moved closer to me. "You smell of the Viking."

"I've had his blood." I would rather not tell him that Eric was just a hair's breadth away from having my blood. Who knew how he would react.

"Has he had yours?" He asked.

"No." I answered truthfully.

"Hmm."

"Hmm. What's "Hmm"?" I didn't like where this was going. Whenever Niall got that glint in his eye, I knew he was about to say something that I would not like.

"You should offer him some." Then he was gone as quickly as he came.

**EPOV**

I spent my day rest in the firehouse, because I wanted to speak with Sookie as soon as I could and it was the most convenient location to stay to do so. My resting place was located on the ground floor in the rear of the building. The sun was still up, but I rose anyway as the light tight room would protect me from its rays. I also needed time to think about the fairy situation. I lifted my head up off the bed, but stopped. I was not alone. I switched on my bedside lamp to reveal my intruder.

"Rest well?" She asked. I turned my head to find her perched in the corner of my room in the Eames chair, her dainty feet placed at the edges of the matching ottoman. She was masking her scent again. It was a shame for I would give anything to wake up to her sweet scent every night.

"Like the dead." The room filled with the soft fluttering of her laughter. I stood from the bed stark naked and walked over to my wardrobe. I checked her emotions to gauge her reaction, as I opened drawers to grab my clothes. I selected a pair of grey wash jeans and a black shirt. I dressed slowly, still with my back to her. I got a hint of arousal from her. It was a start.

"My Great-grandfather popped in today. I assume I have you to thank for his visit?"

Fully-dressed, I turned to find her still in the chair. "Yes, I found that I wanted some answers after you checked out on me last night."

"Did you get them?" She asked.

"Not even close. I assume that is why you are here. Is it not?" I walked closer to her and sat on the bed across from the chair. "How did you get in here by the way?"

"I have my ways." I was sure she did.

"Well you will have to show me some time. I thought I had this room properly secured during my day rest."

"Then maybe I could make some improvements to all of your resting places."

"Does this mean you want to continue working as my Daywoman?" I eagerly awaited her response.

"Yes, I do." I was relieved that she had decided to stay.

"So tell me, how does a girl from Bon Temps, Louisiana become a Fairy Princess? Sounds like a fairy tale to me." I gave her my best innocent face and brought my hands up to my chin, resting my elbows on my knees and said, "Tell me a story."

She obliged me and begins like all fairy tales do,  _"Det var en gång_ ,  _there was a young wife who desperately wanted children, but her husband could not give them to her. She resigned herself to believing all was lost, until one day she met a man. He was not like any other man she had met before. He was beautiful and he was willing to give her what she wanted most. The woman was a woman of principal and believed in the one god. She was conflicted at his offer, but she gave in and chose to bear the children that she knew would make her life complete. She had a son and then later a daughter with this man. It was only later that she found out how special this man really was. He was the son of a prince and now his royal blood flows through his descendants."_  Her tale was all in Swedish until she said, "The woman was my grandmother." So her grandmother was the lover of Niall's son Fintan. I had heard rumors about him during the Fairy-Vampire war. He was one of Niall's favorite sons and now his granddaughter sat before me. [Once upon a time]

"Does the story have a happy ending?" I asked.

"As happy as it could be under the circumstances. You are a vampire; you know what it feels like to truly lose." I thought about her tale and how much must have transpired to bring her to me. I also noticed the use of the past tense when she spoke of her grandmother. Her grandmother no longer lives. Her life had not always been a life of privilege or an easy life. And through all of that she possessed a maturity that was beyond her years.

"Life is harsh, so is death. These are constants. The only thing that changes is how we regard them." I walked over to the ottoman and lifted her feet off it and she tucked them under her body. I sat down in front of her. "What shall I call you great-granddaughter of Niall Brigant?"

"Sookie is fine. You understand you cannot tell anyone, not even Pam, who I am."

"Your secret is safe with me, but it does concern me that my child has treated one such as you with such disdain."

She looked concerned by my comment. "Please don't treat me like I am more than I am. I am still the same woman that agreed to be your daywoman." She pleaded.

"How can I not think of you as less than you are?"

"I just want you to accept me as who I am and what I am, nothing more."

"If all you need is my acceptance then you shall have it. But you cannot fault me for valuing you beyond that of others." Her body tightened at my words and she brought her legs closer to her.

Her movements made me think she was uncomfortable about the direction of the conversation. So what she said next I was not prepared for.

"Are you hungry?"

"Are you offering?" Was all I could say.

"Yes."

I never liked surprises until I met Sookie, surprises could lead to a stake in the heart. Now I welcomed them. What was my little fairy up to?

"Last night, you didn't want my fangs anywhere near you. What has changed?" I had a feeling that a certain person had brought this about. He may have influenced her, but when Niall told me that Sookie was her own person, I believed him. If this was her decision, then I will gladly accept her blood. If she tasted as good as she smelled; I may never want to drink from another.

"If we are going to continue this working relationship, I should see if you are able to take my blood without losing control. You never know if a situation may arise where I would be your only available source."

"So this offer is a practical experiment?" I considered this. "Have you ever been bitten by a vampire Sookie?" I asked.

"No. You would be my first."

"What happens if I in fact lose control?"

She rearranged herself until her knees were upright and bent in front her. Lifting her left pant leg she revealed a sheathed dagger. She deftly pulled the dagger out of its holder, it was silver. The intricate weapon was made from one solid piece of metal. Care was taken when it was forged. No human hands had made this blade. I backed away slightly from her at the sight of it. Silver may not kill me, but it hurt like hell.

"I came prepared." She moved the blade from one hand to the other demonstrating her familiarity with it. It fit perfectly into her small hands.

"I expected nothing less."

"Where do you want me?" Everywhere.

"Switch places with me." I instructed her.

I sat in the chair and she on the ottoman. I rotated the ottoman so that her back was now facing me and pulled it closer to the chair. She had her hair in a high ponytail, so it was not in the way when I grasped her shoulder to bring her body closer to me. The flesh colored tank top she was wearing offered me a bounty of skin to fawn over. Over her shoulder I could see the dagger, a reminder to not lose control. It had been so long since, I had tasted a fairy, and I was excited beyond belief. I moved my finger along the vein in her neck and wrapped my other arm around her waist. She didn't pull away from my grasp, but she did move her hand with the dagger further away from me toward her knees. My fangs came down with a snap and she moved slightly at the sound. I thought that she was afraid, but when I checked her feelings all I found was anticipation. Good girl. I gently tilted her head to the side and eyed the vein pulsing along her neck. My tongue made small circles on her skin numbing the area I planned to bite. I lifted my head from her neck to find that her eyes were closed and her mouth slightly open and noted her heart rate had sped up.

"Sookie?" I spoke her name in question to see if she still wanted me to do this.

Her eyes flew open and she turned her head. I wanted her to say it. Her soft blue eyes stared searchingly into mine and she said without hesitation, "Bite me Eric."

I brought my fangs down to her neck in a swift movement, piercing her soft flesh. Her blood hit my tongue and it felt like an explosion in my mouth. I had never tasted anything as good as she. I wanted more, I wanted her, but I needed to stop. I took one last pull from her and sealed the wound with a prick of my tongue and laid a soft kiss on her neck.

"Thank you." I whispered into her ear. She turned her body and I released her from my grasp until she was once again facing me.

"You're welcome. Thank you for not losing control."

Her eyes focused on my mouth and as if in a trance she leaned forward like she was going to kiss me, but instead she raised her hand and swiped an errant drop of blood from my lips and offered her outstretched finger to me. I took the proffered finger into my mouth and slowly sucked the blood from it. She brought her hand back to her lap and placed the dagger back in its sheath. How I would love for this moment to continue, but it had past.

"The sun has gone down. Would you like to come to Fangtasia with me?" I asked. I had been neglecting my duties at Fangtasia and I expected I would be receiving a call or possibly a visit from Sophie-Anne regarding my involvement with Newlin.

"For work?"

"No, just to talk. I am sure there will be some fall out from our little mission."

"I think I'll pass. I need a quiet night. Working for you has been quite – stimulating." Interesting choice of words, I'll ponder that answer the rest of the night.

"Take tomorrow off to get settled in and I'll email you your tasks for Thursday."

"Are you serious? No late night rendezvous or interruptions during family reunions?"

"Stake my heart and hope to die. Your day and night are your own tomorrow. You've more than earned it."

"Thank you."

" _Varsågod_." I walked over to my open closet and grabbed a leather jacket and a pair of boots. I returned to a seated Sookie to escort her out of my room. I opened the door for her and she walked out with me following behind her into the gym. We moved past the walls that held a variety of weapons, mostly swords. Some of the pieces were found by my professor. I paid him a ransom to keep them out of the museums and into my collection. The weapons may cover the walls, but the centerpiece was the boxing ring. It was here when I bought the firehouse and was in terrible condition. I had the whole thing restored and the leather shined in the moonlight. Sookie glanced at the ring as we walked past it and I wondered how well she could fight.

We entered the garage and I walked toward the R8 in a flat black. I loved my corvette, but this car was meant for stealth. I would rather not draw attention to my movements to and from this location. Sookie stopped in front of the car and watched me as I started the engine. Her hand was casually rubbing the area where I had bit her. Then she turned and started to walk toward the stairwell, she was about reach the door when it looked like she had remembered something. I rolled down the window and she leaned down until she was at eye level with me.

" _Hälsa Pam för mig_." Oh what an evil little minx. I had no idea what she had planned for Pam, but the waiting for Sookie to retaliate will get to her. My child was many things, patient was not one of them. [Say hello to Pam for me]

" _Ja visst_!" I replied and drove off into the night. [Of course]


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric goes to Fangtasia to exact some punishment.

**EPOV**

It had only been two days since I had last stepped foot into the bar, but I felt the need to reassert my authority and let every human and vampire know I was here. I entered through the front door and met with Pam checking IDs. Upon my arrival, she called over another vampire to relieve her so she could follow me to my office. It was Tuesday night so the crowd was light, but their fervor for vampires was not and some humans approached me as I made my way deeper into the club. After tasting such a delicate flower earlier this evening, I was in no mood to entertain fangbangers, so I shrugged them off and maintained my stride toward my office. I disposed of my jacket, tossing it on my couch and took my seat behind my desk.

"Master." Pam said as she shut the door behind her.

"Yes, Pam." I started up my laptop and stared at it waiting for it to boot.

"It appears that Susannah was successful in her mission, because Sarah Newlin is where she belongs, in a cage."

"Yes, she was. No thanks to you." She was about to deny it when I silenced her with my words. "No excuses Pam, you almost compromised 'our' mission and the opportunity to stick a dagger into the FOTS. The only reason you are not being punished is because I am leaving that up to Susannah. Now bring me Liam." I said sternly.

She turned and stalked out of my office, but I stopped her progress with warning in my voice, "Pam. As your maker, I command you to not harm or perform any acts of ill will toward Susannah Stackhouse. You will also not command anyone else to do so either. Do I make myself clear?"

Her back was still to me, but she nodded her acceptance of my order and walked out of my office. I did not want to command Pam to do so, but it was more for my own peace of mind than Sookie's. She had displayed some ability to protect herself, but to what extent I did not know. I planned on testing her in the coming weeks to see how capable she was. I also had enough to worry about and dealing with Pam's issues had to take a back seat. If she inadvertently started a war with the fairies, I would have only myself to blame as her maker.

I went through numerous emails and requests from vampires to reside in my area when the phone call I had been waiting for finally came.

"Northman." I answered.

"Hold for the Queen." Fucking Andre. Useless lapdog. Why can't she fucking just come to the phone instead of making me wait for her?

After five long minutes, she finally came on the line. "How is my favorite Sheriff doing?"

"Very well my Queen. I am sure you heard the news about Sarah Newlin."

"Yes, I did it's all over the news. Care to explain?" I had already decided to not tell Sophie-Anne about Sookie. The longer I could shield Sookie from the whims of an unstable vampire such as she, the better off both of our lives would be.

"Of course, your majesty. I received a tip from Texas about Sarah Newlin coming to my area. I sent my best tracker to follow her and she was able to obtain the photos."

"Why did you not order her to dispose of Newlin?" I knew she would ask why I used finesse instead of force. Sookie's idea was much more subtle and it didn't lead authorities to our involvement.

"I did not want to draw attention to us and if she was to be out in the open we would try to kidnap her and glamour her for information."

"Well it appears that your decision-making has led to a most positive outcome. The Council is showering me with praise." I wondered if Niall had anything to do with that. I knew they were not sincere in their offers of praise to Sophie-Anne.

"Praise most deserved of course."

"Don't overdo it Northman. I can admit, though it pains me to say, that I had nothing to do with it. The only thing I can claim is that I have allowed you to remain as Sheriff in your little slice of Louisiana."

"I will always be most grateful."

"You should. As my thanks for your work you will not have to pay tribute to me for this month."

"Thank you my Queen." She hung up without another word. I was about to return to my work when a knock came through my door.

It was Pam. "Enter."

"Liam, as you requested." She shoved him into the office in front of her. He fell to the ground in a heap. He was bound in silver handcuffs. He must know why he was here then if Pam had to bind him to bring him to me. Pam lifted him up so he was now standing in front me.

She was about to leave, but I wanted her to stay, "Pam,  _du kan stanna kvar_." [you can stay.]

I stood from my chair and walked over to Liam. "Do you know why you are here?" I circled him like a shark. If he could sweat he would be doing so now.

"Yes, Sheriff." He answered weakly.

"Then you know what I must do to you. You have given the humans another reason to despise us and threatened my area with your actions. What have you to say for yourself?"

"Nothing." Good. He had no excuse for his actions.

"Pam, please take Liam down to the basement and bring Indira with you. I think Liam needs another tattoo."

Indira had been perfecting her tattooing using silver nitrate as ink. Injecting it into the skin it left an imprint and took months to burn out. After it exited the body, the imprint remained.

"And Pam once she is done show him what happens to those who disrespect women."

Pam's mouth formed into a wicked smile. "As you wish Master."

I knew she was happy that I was granting her this opportunity, but he needed to learn this lesson at the hands of women. I should expect to have his fangs on my desk before the end of the night.

My work finished, I decided to go out on the floor and put in some time enthralling the masses. After about thirty minutes, I was bored out of my mind. I ignored all of the attempts to get my attention and just shot the occasional glare at any human daring enough to get close to me. There was still time left in the day, before my self-imposed 'Eric does not bother Sookie on her day-off Day'; so I decided to text her to make this task more tolerable.

[Eric]:  _Vad gör du_? [What are you doing?]

[Sookie]: Sorry, I can't find the Swedish keyboard. And what am I doing? Enjoying a quiet night at home eating a nice juicy steak, because my boss is a vampire and he likes my blood. What are you doing that you are bored enough to text me?

[Eric]: Your boss has good taste. And I'm bored because I'm sitting on my throne

[Sookie]: I am sure the patrons must LOVE that.

[Eric]: You could say that.

[Sookie]: How is Pam?

[Eric]: Walking her couture loving ass over to me now. She looks angry. ;)

I took a picture of Pam right before she made it up to the platform and sent it to Sookie.

[Sookie]: She doesn't look happy. You're so bad.

I smiled at her last comment. She had no idea. I pocketed my phone and waited for Pam to take her usual position behind my throne.

"Oh and before I forget, Susannah wanted me to tell you she said _Hello_. Do you need something Pam?"

"I need you to stop smiling like a loon. It's scaring the vermin away." She dropped two white fangs into the palm of my hand. "It's done. How long do you plan on keeping him in the basement?"

"As long as it takes. And Indira?" Indira had gotten very creative in the past with her motifs whenever she tattooed. I wondered what she had chosen for Liam.

"You will like it. It's an upside down Thor's hammer that runs from the bridge of his nose to his forehead. He'll be trying to rip his face off to get to the silver."

"That'll teach him not to fuck with me."

"Indeed." Finally, something we could agree on. "That redhead over there has been staring at you all night." I didn't even glance in the redhead's direction.

"I'm not hungry."

"As I recall, the last time you fed from the vermin was Thursday. Please, tell me you are not subsisting on the bottle the past few days."

"I am fine." I was fucking more than fine, I was ecstatic that I got to sample my fairy tonight. But I would not tell Pam this. Sookie was mine.

"Well more for me then." She walked off in the direction of the redhead and left me alone on the stage.

I thought about texting Sookie again, but it was past midnight. Her day-off had begun. I texted Pam to let her know I was leaving. The bar can go to hell for the rest of month, now that I didn't have to pay the Queen her exorbitant tribute. I went home to think of more stimulating tasks for my newest employee.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sookie's day-off begins with some shopping and baking in Shreveport.

**SPOV**

At the sound of my alarm, I woke up and immediately went into task mode. My main goal for today was to go back to Bon Temps and in order to do that I first needed to get my shopping done. My grocery list consisted of supplies to make a pie for Jason and food for the rest of the week. I also needed some hardware to hang my paintings on the wall. I was thinking I should also go to a kitchen store as well to buy some more cookware that I was sorely lacking, because the person that had stocked my kitchen happened to be a vampire. If everything went to plan, I should get my shopping and baking done before noon and still have time to head to Bon Temps to meet with Claudine. I had texted her last night, letting her know that I could meet her there to ward the property.

My first few stops went by quickly and without incident, until I was walking down the aisle that carried synthetic blood. My hand automatically went to my neck and I rubbed the area where Eric had bitten me the night before.

My thoughts transported me back to the words of my Great-grandfather. After he had unceremoniously dropped his parting suggestion to me, I tried to figure out for the life of me why? Ever since the death of my parents, he had drilled into me to learn as much as I could in order to protect myself and to harness my knowledge and skills for survival and defense. It was one of the main reasons he sent me to the Academy. He wanted me to be able to protect myself and to learn more about the supernatural world. So when he told me to offer my blood to a vampire, it sounded so absurd and unlike anything he had told me before.

I had left the roof and went to lie down on the chaise lounge chair in my room. Eric told me it would help me focus; maybe lying on it would help me think through Niall's cryptic response. I leaned back into the chair and let the leather wrap my body in its cool embrace. I closed my eyes, and then it came to me. He wanted Eric to protect me from the water fae. He trusted Eric with my safety. My initial feeling was anger; anger at Niall that he would think I should trade my blood for protection. If I was going to give Eric my blood it would not be because of a sense of duty to my Great-grandfather or the need for my own survival. I'd do it to return the kindness he had shown me the past few days. But last night when Eric had asked me why I had wanted to offer him my blood. I had lied. I reverted to what I usually did when I could not handle the thoughts around me, I raised my shields. I wasn't ready to admit that I cared even just a little bit for him. Then he bit me and I wanted to take it back. I wanted to tell him. Then it ended and the moment had passed and I sunk back into the comfortable, playful banter that had formed our unlikely friendship.

"Excuse me Miss? Do you need any help?" The sound of the store clerk's voice brought me out of my thoughts. How long had I been standing here?

"Oh, I'm sorry. I uh… just was trying to figure out what I needed on the rest of my list." I looked down at my phone, pretending to read my nonexistent shopping list. "Thank you for asking." I quickly grabbed a 6-pack of True Blood and continued through the store.

Shopping errands completed, I unloaded the car and put away all of my purchases. Living in the city center made it quite easy to get everything done in a short amount of time, so after putting the pie in the oven I still had time to spare, so I called Amelia.

"Hello?" She must have not recognized the number.

"Hey Amelia! It's Sookie!"

"SOOKIE!" I yanked the phone away from my ear. I forgot how loud she could be. "Where are you calling from?"

"It's my work phone. Save it just in case you need to reach me. My schedule has been sporadic the last few days, so I never know when I will have access to my personal cell."

"You know your phone number spells out daywoman, right?" Amelia had always been better with numbers than me. I preferred people.

"Really?" I wrote out the numbers and saw it really did spell 3(D)-2(A)-9(Y) 9(W)-6(M)-2(A)-6(N).

"I have a theory. What is your boss's number?"

I pulled the phone away from my ear and scrolled through my very short list of contacts. I actually had no idea what it was because Eric had programmed my phone. I found the number and read it off to Amelia, leaving out the 318 area code, "484-5464."

I hear her writing and a rustle of paper. "Ha."

"What is it?" I tried to figure it out myself, but it was hard to decipher without writing it down.

"4-VIKING." I let out a giggle. "So, Daywoman what have you been up to, besides missing your best friend of course?"

"Nothing much." I said demurely.

"Liar! Spill Fairy."

"I let Eric bite me." I heard a crashing sound. "Amelia?"

"Sorry dropped the phone. Just last week you told me, and I quote "I will not be compromising my position by sleeping with him or giving him my blood"."

"I have not slept with him."

"Yet." I tried to dismiss that thought. I had a feeling Eric would have said the exact same thing, if not for my contract stipulating he not reference it. I had to give him credit for being able to not do or say anything overtly sexual to me; aside from being naked in front of me. And that was my own damn fault for entering his day chamber. Maybe that was what he wanted though, for me to come to him. I pushed that thought aside for later contemplation.

"Whatever." I responded.

"How was it, being bitten by a vampire?" My mind was screaming at me to tell her how much I actually enjoyed the experience and wanted him to bite me again, but I was not ready to admit that or the feelings that accompanied it to anyone, not even myself.

"I'm not telling you?"

"Then why did you tell me? Come on, you're the telepath not me. At least admit you like him even a little bit."

"I will admit that he does have a fine ass. If I could frame it I would hang it above my bed and stare at it for hours." Shrines should be built for Eric Northman's ass. It was that good. I wasn't planning on telling Amelia this, but say anything about sex to Amelia and she runs to it like a moth to a flame.

"Rewind. You saw your boss' rear end and you didn't sleep with him."

"I broke into his resting place and waited for him to wake up. He apparently sleeps naked and he needed to get dressed. So he just got out of his bed and got dressed right in front of me. I assumed he was just returning the favor, because the impromptu show I put on for him earlier."

"Well sign me up for this  _you show me yours and I'll show you mine_  competition you two have got going."

"I'll make sure to add your name to the list. How is your coven search going?"

"Good. I actually will be meeting a coven in Shreveport next week. Can I stay with you?"

"I need to ask Eric. But no matter what we are going out."

"Can we go to Fangtasia? I want to meet this…what is her name again?"

"Pam."

"Yes, Pam."

"I'll see what I can do. She is not my favorite person right now."

"What did she do? Or rather what did you do to make her not like you?" I would rather not talk about the Pam situation. I sincerely hoped that one day we would be friends. But if anyone needed some tough love it was Pam. A small-smile crept onto my face as I remembered the photo that Eric sent me last night of Pam. I think that will be her new contact photo on my phone.

The oven signaled my pie was ready and also gave me the excuse I needed to get out of explaining why Pam and I are at odds with each other. "I need to go Amelia, before I burn Jason's pie."

"Send me some photos of your place."

"I will. Bye Amelia. I miss you."

"Bye Sookie. I miss you too."

I placed my phone on the kitchen table and let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. For someone who could read other's thoughts, sometimes I wished I could just shield myself from my own. I gazed down at the water lily floating in its icy glass pond. Am I your little flower Eric? Will we keep each other above water? Or will we drown?

If only I knew.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sookie's day-off continues with a trip to Bon Temps.

**SPOV**

I had worked up a good sweat moving around boxes and assessing the damage to my Gran's house when I heard a knock at the door. It must be Claudine. I wiped off my dusty hands and headed toward the door to answer it. I scanned the mind beyond the door and verified that it was in fact Claudine. I couldn't read the minds of fairies, but they always felt like running water to my gift.

"Claudine!" I said as I opened the door.

"Little Cousin!" She wrapped me in a warm embrace.

Usually I tried to shy away from touching others because it only heightened my ability to read their thoughts, but with the fae having close contact with them made me feel like I was coming home to a warm place. I think it was my spark calling to theirs.

"Come in. It's a mess, but I think I could have a crew down here sometime next week. I just need to collect all these things and put them in storage for the time being." She followed me into the house as I showed her around.

"You've made progress in the few hours you've been here. Northman must be impressed by your expedience." We continued to walk around the house and I kept pushing around things that didn't belong.

"I suppose so. How long can you stay?" I asked moving down the hallway.

"I can stay a couple of hours, before I must go back to Hooligan's. It’s Ladies Night you know. You should come." She gave me a knowing smile. She had been trying to set me up with an elf. You think vampires have sharp teeth, his teeth were like a chainsaw. It made my skin crawl thinking about it. Ick.

"I'm meeting Jason, remember."

"Oh yes, our lovable black sheep of the family."

"I think he used to think the same about me growing up." I fiddled with some picture frames and gazed at the pictures of Jason, Gran, and I when we were younger.

"Well you've been given a gift Sookie, his gift of beauty has helped him in his own way. Yours has opened up your world to things he may never be able to understand. It is both a blessing and a burden the knowledge you hold."

"Sometimes I wish I could share it with him."

"Don't make wishes you don't mean little one." She was right. I would never wish that on Jason, even if it would help us better relate to one another.

"Well let's get started. Do you need me to do anything?"

"No. Just stay in the house and don't leave it until I'm finished."

"How does the ward work?"

"It's tied to the occupant of the house. It will recognize those of your blood and prevent those that try to enter the property without permission. It's almost like the magic that prevents vampires from entering a house. The ward will also prevent those from entering that want to harm the occupants of the house even if they have been granted permission previously."

"So Jason will be fine to enter?”

"Yes."

"What about Eric?"

She waited until she was facing me to say, "Sookie, I thought you wanted me to ward this place because you did not want vampires here?"

I'd rather not admit that having Eric around made me feel safe to Claudine. So I followed up her question with another. "Will the ward prevent him from entering?"

"It depends, have you had his blood?"

"Maybe."

"There are no in maybes in the exchange of blood Sookie."

"Then yes."

"How much blood?"

"Just a drop."

"Well then, I guess the ward will let him in then. He will still need an invitation into the house. Same rules apply, but the property surrounding the house will allow him passage whether you give him permission or not. As long as his blood is in your system, it will recognize him."

"Good."

"Why did you take his blood Sookie?"

"It was part of my contract." I quickly said to her.

"Has he had yours?" She asked with concern in her voice.

"Yes."

"Not many fae, be they part human or not would let a vampire bite them. Do you trust him?"

"Yes, I do. I also did it with Grandfather's blessing."

"I thought you'd gone rogue for a second cousin. If Grandfather allows it, who am I to judge, but I do find it curious. Did he explain why?"

"Does he ever."

"No, I suppose not. But I am sure whatever reason he has for bringing you and the Northman closer, it is for your best interest."

"I hope so. I'll be inside. Let me know when it's done." It was as good a time as any to call Jason. He might still be at work, but maybe I could leave him a message to drop by afterwards. I called his phone and he actually picked up.

"Hello." He answered.

"Hey Jase! It's Sookie."

"Hey Sookie! How is New Orleans?"

"I'm not in New Orleans right now. I got a job in Shreveport." I felt a rush of déjà vu and tried to forget our previous conversation and just go with it.

"Really, doing what?"

"I'm sort of like an executive assistant for a local businessman." My plan was to take baby steps in explaining my position to Jason.

"Oh okay. What's up?"

"I'm actually in Bon Temps right now and was wondering if you would like to come over to Gran's house to hang out. I made Gran's pecan pie."

"Really you made pie?" I felt bad, tempting Jason with pastry, but he responded better when his stomach was filled with some honest to goodness food in him.

"Yes, really. So are you going to come over?"

"Yeah sure. I just need to stop by the Grab It Quick to get some beer, unless you have beer?"

"No, no I don't. While you're there why don't you pick up some ice cream too?"

"Good idea. See you soon."

"Bye."

Hopefully our conversation will go more smoothly than the previous one and with assurances that it will not be interrupted by my vampire boss more productive as well. I brought out some plates and silverware for the pie and pulled it out of the refrigerator. I didn't bring much food here since I didn't plan on staying, so the only thing occupying the fridge now was some milk and water. I haven't heard from Claudine in a while so I took a peek out the window and saw she was standing protectively in front of the porch. I made to go out the door when she said in a stern voice.

"Sookie, stay inside."

"What's wrong?" I asked as I moved closer to the screen door.

"Someone has breached the ward." She gestured toward the woods and I tried to look beyond her, but I couldn't see anything. "Can you check for me?" I knew she was asking for me to use my telepathy.

I scanned out toward the area for inspection and found a familiar brain pattern. It was Sam, but not. I ran out the door and straight toward the tree line. Claudine tried to grab my arm, but I moved too quickly.

"Sookie stop." She came running after me. I heard a dog yelp and I turned toward the sound.

I pushed past a bush and into a clearing and found two green eyes frozenly staring back at me. Claudine brushed past me and stood protectively in front of me. I stepped past her so we were standing side by side looking down at our intruder.

"What happened to him?" I asked Claudine.

"He is well inside the property line; he must have been inside when I created the ward. He's frozen in place because he has not been given permission to enter."

"He seems to be able to make some noise." He didn't make a sound during our examination. I decided to address him.

"Hello Sam. Do you remember me?" He barked his answer. "Good. Then you'll know that you are trespassing. Sam Merlotte you have permission to be on my property." The ward released him and he sat on his haunches. "Either you leave or you can explain yourself right now." His head swiveled from side to side evaluating his options or looking for the nearest path for escape. He got on all fours and slowly walked over to a bush. And then out of the foliage, no longer stood a collie, but Sam in a pair of jeans and a flannel shirt.

"Hello Susannah. I'm sorry for trespassing. I was just was passing through and not used to anyone being around your property or being caught in whatever voodoo you've got going on."

I crossed my arms across my chest and lifted my eyes to meet his.

"Well, next time please let Jason or I know before you come traipsing through our woods. I would have given you permission. You just need to ask. Oh and Sam, this is my friend Claudine." I had no idea what Jason has said about our family.

"Oh uh, hello." He went back to ignoring Claudine. "How did you know I was out here?"

"You have your secrets I have mine."

"Well now you know my secret. You're the only one in the town that does, care to return the favor."

"I'd rather not." I said coldly.

"Well next time you see your vampire boyfriend, please tell him I don't appreciate him glamouring my customers." Boyfriend? I was sure Eric would be offended by that title. Boy he was not.

"He's not my boyfriend." I immediately raised my shields. I knew what Sam was thinking without having to read his mind. He will not be my boyfriend either at this rate.

"All the same, just pass along the message if you see him. I guess I'll be going. Nice to see you again Susannah. Claudine." He ran back into the woods and disappeared from sight.

"You are like a supernatural magnet Sookie." Claudine quipped.

"So far he is the only one I have encountered in Bon Temps. But I guess you're right then."

"Why did he think Northman was your boyfriend?" She asked.

"Long story. Let's get back to the house before Jason arrives." Eric was my friend, but I was starting to think he may be something more. I already had this discussion with Amelia, once was enough for today.

We walked back to the house and saw Jason's truck pulling up the drive way. He really needed to paint his car. The flames had to go. I was amazed he still got girls to ride around with him in it, let alone his road crew friends. He brought the truck toward the back of the house, so we walked toward the back porch to meet him. He jumped down from the truck carrying a plastic bag.

"Hey Sook!" I ran over to him and gave him a hug. Then he turned to Claudine and waved to her. "Claudine."

"Jason." She turned to address me. "I must go, but you two have fun. We're happy to have you close by again little Cousin. Farewell." She walked a few steps then disappeared in a burst of light.

"Why does she have to do that, it freaks me out?" Jason asked.

"She's just showing off. Let's get inside. You hungry?"

"Always." I smiled at his reply. He was in a much better mood than the last time we encountered each other. It must be the promise of pie.

We assembled our procured items on the table and finally sat down. So far everything felt so comfortable moving around the kitchen together like we used to do during family dinners with Gran. This was nice.

"How big of a slice do you want?" I asked.

"As big as you'll give me." Always the glutton. I was amazed he still maintained his lean physique with the amount of food he consumed.

"How about you start with this?" I served Jason his large slice of pie and put two scoops of ice cream onto his plate. I doled out my own portion and readied myself for our little talk.

"How've you been Jase? Why weren't you at work today?"

"It was a half day today. We laid some new asphalt and couldn't do anything else until it hardened. So instead of waiting around all day staring at the ground Catfish gave us the rest of the day off. What are you doing at Gran's place?"

"I want to restore it and I wanted to know if you could help me when you have free time so we can make the way Gran would have wanted it."

"So you're not staying here?"

"I have a place in Shreveport so I can be closer to work, but maybe once it is done I can move into here."

"I think I can come by on the weekends. What is your schedule like?"

"Well, right now I am not sure. It really depends on my boss' schedule and some of the assignments he has me doing. Today is actually my day off, but I can call or text you to see if you are available to help. Maybe you can also check on the place if I hire some contractors."

"Oh that sounds great. You must have made bank back in NOLA. Why'd you decide to come back?" He said with genuine curiosity.

"I was happy there, but I was ready for something different. And I missed having my big brother around."

"Well I missed you too Sook." We shared a smile and Jason went back to devouring his pie and ice cream.

"Do you want some more pie?" He was nearly finished. I was surprised he hadn't licked the plate yet, he was eating so fast.

"Yes, please." I was glad he hadn't forgotten all of his manners. He handed me his empty plate and I refreshed it with pie and some more ice cream. "I wish I could find a woman who could cook."

Jason had never confided in me about his love life, so this was uncharted territory for both of us. "Well what kind of girls have you been seeing?"

"I haven't been really seeing anyone in particular, more like I see a lot of girls and hope that one of them wounds up being good." Had to be Jason think if he threw a bunch of thumb tacks at the wall eventually one would stick.

"Maybe you should focus on one girl at a time and then maybe you could learn more things about her. Like if she could cook." The thought bounced around in his head, and then he looked like a light bulb had just exploded in his mind.

"How'd I end up having such a smart sister?" Okay this was getting weird. This complement had definitely tipped the scales into un-Jason like behavior.

"Just trying to help." I replied unsurely.

"Thanks for the pie Sookie. Let me know when you start the renovations, I'll bring Hoyt and my friend Rene over to help too." He stood and grabbed what was left of his beer supply.

"You're welcome and that would be great. Thanks for stopping by!" I walked him out to his car. Before he got in, he gave me a big hug.

"Love you, Sook." Ugh that was tight.

"Love you too, Jase." He finally released me and drove away.

I stood looking down the driveway, confused at what just happened. Jason was polite, nice, complimentary, and didn't make a disparaging remark to me. He was a little cold to Claudine, but otherwise he was perfectly fine with me. The gears started to turn in my mind and finally the last piece fell into place. Eric glamoured Jason. The first thing I felt was numb. Then I just screamed at the setting sun, "FUCK!"

**Back in Shreveport**

I was tired from my day-off. My next day off was going to be devoted to relaxing on my roof worshipping the sun. I looked at the clock and saw that it was ten till midnight. I needed to get all this dirt off of me from working around the house and running through the woods after Sam. Once out of the shower, I walked back to my dresser and heard the signal that I had received a new text. It was Midnight, I knew exactly who had just texted me. Fucking high-handed vampire, that was who.

[Eric]: Play times over. Check your email. ;)

Oh the games have just started.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sookie evaluates the staff at Fangtasia and has more than words with her boss.

**SPOV**

After I checked Eric's email with instructions regarding my task for tomorrow, I went straight to the freezer to indulge in some mind numbing frozen custard. I shouldn't be eating this after consuming both ice cream and pie with Jason, but I needed the sugar and I wasn't in the mood for coffee. I sat on the couch and turned on the TV, preparing to fall into a late-night stupor.

I was not normally a vindictive person, but thinking of all the things I could do to punish Eric for glamouring Jason made me feel slightly better. Most of my ideas fell into the withholding category: playing keep away with my blood, face to face contact, or positive feelings. In all honesty, I wasn't that mad at Eric, more irritated that anything. I was the one that asked him to glamour everyone at Merlotte's in the first place and he did at least glamour him with good intentions even if they were misguided.

I flipped through the channels and landed on the Style channel. Some sort of reality show was being played out on the screen and then a commercial came on. I turned up the volume to hear what they were saying. This was perfect. I started writing down the information and all the things I needed to do to make this happen. I was so excited right now. I couldn't wait to tell Eric. Wait I was supposed to be mad at Eric. Failing at trying to reconcile my plan with my feelings toward Eric, I decided to call it a night and go to sleep. Maybe my dreams will be more productive.

**The Next DAY**

My task for the day was a simple one, observe the staff at Fangtasia and report my findings to Eric. He had requested that I go to the bar at 3:00 pm to meet a waitress named Ginger. I was then to stay until 8:00 pm to discuss my observations with him before Fangtasia opened for the night.

At exactly 3:00pm, I was knocking on the Fangtasia back door. No answer. I looked down at my watch and confirmed the time. I knocked again. Still no answer. I tested the door and found it was open. Before I walked in, I scanned the immediate area and found a human and a void. A void? I thought it was strange that a vampire would be here during the day, especially with the lack of security. I entered the bar area and found it to be empty. I walked around to the back of the bar and saw a small blonde woman on her hands and knees trying to reach for something on a bottom shelf. I scanned her mind, and aside from finding out that she had dropped an earring, I found out who she was. This was Ginger.

"Ginger." I said in a soft voice, but it did no good. She started wailing like a banshee. For someone who worked at a vampire bar she sure was skittish. "Ginger, my name is Susannah Stackhouse. Master Eric sent me."

Recognition slowly formed on her face. I tapped into her mind some more and saw that she had been heavily glamoured. "Oh hi! You're the new Bobby." I saw an image of a man in a suit. This must have been Eric's previous dayman.

"Yes, I am the new daywoman. You can call me Susannah." I offered my hand to her. She shook it rather loosely. "It's nice to meet you Ginger."

"Umm, you too. I think." Her mind may be Swiss cheese, but I found that she was loyal beyond reason to Eric and Pam. That was probably the why she was still here, quirks and all. "Have you been here before?"

"Just briefly, would you be able to show me around?" I pulled out my portfolio and began to take notes as Ginger went surprisingly into great detail about the comings and goings of the bar. "What's in the basement?"

"Oh I don't think Master Eric would want you to go down there." This must be where the mystery vampire was.

"Why not?" I asked. I knew Eric had told her to not go down there during the day, but he said nothing about me going down there. I found it useful to test Ginger to see how far she would take Eric's words to heart.

"You just can't. Master's orders." She pleaded. I turned away from the door and she relaxed slightly. Points for Ginger.

"What time does the rest of the staff arrive?" I asked her.

It took her a minute to process my question, "Some cleaning people come in around 5:00pm and work until 7:00pm, then at 7:30pm everyone else shows up."

"Do you like working here Ginger?" I asked her.

"Oh yes, they're really nice here. And I even have lost weight working for vampires. So yeah it ain't a bad job." She said.

"That's good to hear Ginger. I will be going to Master Eric's office. Please get me when the cleaning people arrive. Thank you for the tour." I started to walk in the direction of Eric's office when she grabbed my wrist. I was flooded with her piece meal mind. I had to control myself to not react to her sudden touch. I shook my arm out of her weak grasp.

"I don't think you should go in his office." She warned.

"Why not?" I asked casually.

"Well no one goes in there by themselves except Master Eric and Mistress Pam." She really was protective of those two. But blind devotion only lead to you losing sight of yourself. I didn't think Ginger even knew her last name.

"I guess I'll have to try the key." I removed the key from my purse and it slid easily into the door. I turned the door handle and switched on the lights. I said to Ginger, "I'll be in here, let me know when they arrive."

"Okay, -don't touch anything." She said hesitantly.

I planned on touching a lot of things in this office.

"Thank you for the warning." She left the door frame, afraid to step foot in the office as if there were an invisible barrier keeping her out.

I deposited my purse on the couch and carried my laptop and notes to the desk. I got to work first writing up my information about Ginger and the things she showed me. Then moved on to general observations. Once I had completed my report, I noticed I still had a half an hour before the cleaning crew would arrive. I was right on schedule for phase one of  _Operation Fuck with Eric_. I walked slowly around the room searching for the best items to leave my scent. I found the closet, jackpot. I slipped on a black leather jacket and continued searching for other items. I pushed some hangers aside to see a red and black silk robe. Perfect. I took off the jacket and placed it back on its hangar and put on the robe. It hung like a dress on my small frame. I removed the robe and returned it back in the closet, but not before leaving a little note in one of the pockets for its owner. I closed the closet and returned to do my work behind the desk. It was not long after that I heard a knock on the door. It must be Ginger. I rose from the chair and went to meet her, notebook and purse in hand. I'll work the rest of the night on the floor. My work in here was done. I locked the office door behind me smiling to myself the whole way out.

Eric's arrival was signaled by the simultaneous shift in the wait staff’s thoughts toward the Sheriff of Area of 5. Along with leaving my eau de Fairy in his office, I had also planned on doing the one thing I knew he would find the most disturbing, I was going to suppress my emotions, rendering are blood tie mute. It would drive him crazy not knowing what I was feeling. Both he and I thrive on information and the lack of it made us both agitated. He brushed past all of the waitresses trying to offer him blood or anything else he may desire, and made a bee line for me. I could see him moving slowly toward me and I continued to type on my laptop ignoring his forward progress.

"What are you doing?" Hello to you too.

"I'm writing up your report for today, Master Eric." I coldly and without feeling.

"You and I both know that is not what I am referring to." I returned to typing. " _Mitt kontor, nu_!" I shut the laptop and walked in the direction of Eric's office. I waited for him to unlock the door before going in. [My office, now!]

When I entered his office I remained standing in the center of the room. I heard the door close. Then nothing. No sound, no movement, nothing. I wanted to turn around to see exactly what he was doing, but I would not let him win this game of chicken.

He finally broke the silence, "You've been in my office."

"You gave me the key." I stated matter-of-factly. He told me where to find the spare in the firehouse in his email to me, so I found his inquiry pointless.

He walked past me and turned until he was standing directly in front of me with his arms crossed across his chest.

"Hit me."

"What?"

"I promise if you hit me you'll feel better."

"I'm not going to hit you." I mirrored his stance and crossed my arms across my body, signaling my refusal.

"I know you want to. You wouldn't be trying this passive-aggressive bullshit if you didn't. You're trying to suppress whatever emotion you are hiding from me and it's starting to bubble to the surface." I stared him down and felt like I was on the edge of cliff just waiting to jump. Then I did. "Oh there it is. Tell me, why are you angry with me?"

"You know damn well why I'm angry at you. You glamoured my brother!" I shouted back at him. He wanted an angry Sookie, he was going to get her and I was pissed.

"I recall you asked me to glamour him and the whole fucking bar. So I don't see what the problem is?" He spit back with equal amounts of venom. He took a small step forward bringing his tall frame hovering over mine. I knew he was egging me on, but I didn't care. It felt good to let the anger out.

"The problem is that you just didn't wipe his memory of our little visit, you made him be nice to me."

"And that is bad, why?"

Ughh. "Fine!" I shoved him back toward his desk and then swung my fist toward his face, connecting with his jaw. I heard a crunching sound and blood and two white fangs fell to the ground along with Eric himself. What the hell! I was so shocked I just stood there for a second before dropping down to my hands and knees, searching the floor for the two fangs. I practically climbed on top of Eric and offered the fangs to him as he lied on his back, his mouth covered in blood.

"Eric, are you okay? I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I…I…" His face was expressionless. I just defanged him and he was just staring at me. Fuck! What was I going to do? Was he in shock? Does CPR even work on vampires? "Say something, please Eric."

"Sookie." He said weakly. I leaned forward, my hands still holding the two white fangs in front of me as if I could just pop them back in. Stupid, stupid Sookie.

"What…what is it? Please tell me." I begged.

"Come closer." I leaned down slowly until my face was inches from his. My eyes moved from his icy eyes down to his bloodied lips.

"Gotcha!" Two razor sharp fangs popped out from where I thought there were none. The noise was both shocking and reassuring at the same time.

"You bastard. I thought I hurt you." I threw the fangs at him to start pummeling his chest. I tried to get up, after first giving him a few good thuds. But my efforts were made useless by Eric's iron grip on my wrists.

"The only way you could hurt me is if you stopped wriggling, little princess."

Then I just started laughing. At him, the situation, me. Eric's own laughter joined mine until it died down into an awkward silence. We were left staring at each other from our prone positions. He holding my wrists, me hovering dangerously close above him.

**EPOV**

She offered me a small smile and I relished the feeling of her excitement and her warm body on mine. I released her wrists and her hands floated down to cup each side of my face. Then I felt it, doubt. It stabbed at me and I did the one thing I had wanted to do since I laid eyes on her to vanish it from her mind. I brought my own hands to her face and I kissed her with all the pent up lust, no feelings that I had for her. I just didn't want to fuck this woman, I wanted drown in her and these feelings that she had awakened in me. I crashed my lips into hers and she returned my kiss with the same fervor and fire that I had for her. I was so lost in this moment savoring the taste or her lips mixed with my own blood that I neglected to notice Pam enter my office.

"Am I interrupting something? Because frankly, I don't give a damn. We're opening in 10 minutes. Tick tock." Tick fucking tock, Pam is a fucking cock block! That was what she is. Whatever Sookie had in mind for her punishment it just skyrocketed to the top of my fucking to-do list.

The whole time Pam was in the office Sookie was amazingly still. Her lips had detached from mine and now that Pam was gone I was about to kiss her again. I closed my eyes and slowly lifted my head off the ground and then where I expected to feel lips, nothing. My eyes flew open. She was gone. I got up off the ground and her clothes fell to the floor. Two realizations hit me, Sookie was gone, and wherever she had disappeared to she was naked. Fuck! I gathered up the clothes off the floor and see her watch had also not gone with her, I knew it held some importance to her, so I grabbed it along with the clothes and threw them into a backpack. Her purse was still here. I left it. I took my phone and put on the backpack.

Shooting out the back door of the bar as Pam screamed at me. I took off from the parking lot and went high in the air to try to get a general sense of her direction. The small amount of blood she took from me today made it a hell of a lot easier to track her. She was not in Shreveport. I turned toward Bon Temps, not there either. Where the fuck could she be? If that bastard Niall plucked her away from me and back into Faery, there was going to be hell to pay. She was east. So east was where I fly. I'm coming Princess!

**SPOV**

My body felt like every atom had been pulled apart and reassembled through my stomach. I felt sick. My eyes were blurry. Where was I? Why did I feel cold?

"Well, well little Cousin, if you wanted to audition for me all you would have to do is ask?" Claude? Claude!

I lunged at him, happy I was somewhere, with someone who actually knew me. Then I felt my whole front meet his bare chest. Oh my god, I was naked! I grabbed at whatever was hanging on the clothes rack beside me and brought them to my exposed body.

"Claude, give me some clothes now!" I screamed.

"What is it with all you human woman and your yelling? Claude take off your clothes, Claude give me clothes. So strange."

"Just give me a damn robe or something." I pleaded with him. This was so embarrassing.

"You have a nice pair of ass-less chaps and vest in your hands. Put those on."

"I will not. I want Claudine now!"

"Fine, I'll go find her. Stay perky." Bastard. I continued my awkward pose holding the borrowed clothes in front of me. My body relaxed as soon as I saw Claudine walk through the door carrying a stack of clothes in her arms.

She handed me the pile silently and I dropped Claude's cowboy outfit on the floor. "Thank you." I quickly changed as she addressed me.

"Sookie, my brother said you just popped in for a visit. Bravo." She gave me a small round of applause. "You seem to be ahead of schedule. What were you doing before you decided to ride the fairy express?"

About to hop aboard a Viking freight train, "I was at work at Fangtasia."

"Why do you have blood on your lips? Are you hurt?" She asked, moving closer to me now that I was fully clothed to inspect my lips.

I touched them and my memory was flooded with the thought of cool lips on mine. I swiped my tongue at the remaining blood until it was all gone. "See all gone. It was nothing." I said casually.

"Uh huh. Shouldn't your boss be worried that you are no longer at work?" Damn it, I swear sometimes she acted like the mother I never had. Come to think of it she was my Fairy Godmother. I needed to call Eric. I searched for the phone in the dressing room to no avail. Claudine turned and gave it to me after I failed to find it under all of Claude's clothes and feather boas. I dialed quickly  _for_ the _Viking_ , thank you Amelia.

The phone ringed a couple of times before Eric answered, "Sookie?" His voice was slightly distorted. He must be flying. Oh shit. I needed to stop him from coming here.

"Eric, I'm fine, go back to Fangtasia." I said quickly.

"No, I want to see with my own eyes that you are okay. And I have your clothes." His voice was clearer now.

"Keep the clothes. I'm with friends. I'm perfectly fine."

"Then they won't mind then if I drop by."

"Eric, no..." He hung up on me. This was not good. I had a vampire tracking me to a buffet of fairies.

"Claudine, Eric is heading here right now. We've got to stop him from coming in." I said with all the urgency I could muster in my voice.

"Plan V." She said calmly.

"Plan B?"

"No, plan "V"." She said again, emphasizing the mistaken letter. She pulled out a remote from her pocket and I heard two high pitched beeps then the sound of heavy doors slamming into place. I walked out of Claude's dressing room and saw that all the entrances and windows had been sealed, in silver.

I turned to Claudine and asked quietly, "So we just wait here until he leaves. How are we going to keep all of these people here?"

"Look at the stage." I turned to see a purplish smoke rising from the stage and around the bar area. "Come we need to get you to the back. You may not be immune to the effects of it. It's a type of laughing gas they won't even know there's a problem. You're not the only one that has adapted with the times Sookie. Grandfather doesn't have a tech company and not let us use some of the fruits of their labor for nothing." She brought me to her office and I asked for the phone.

I was about to dial when the phone rang. I handed the phone back to Claudine for her to answer. "Hooligans, this is Claudine." She stepped away from me and walked toward the other side of the room. I was unable to hear what the caller was saying, but she said nothing in response. "Sookie, it's for you."

It must be Eric, "Hello?"

"Sookie, why is this place on lock down and covered in silver?"

"Eric you need to leave. It's not safe for you here."

"Safe for me, you're the one in a fortified silver cage."

"Please Eric. If I meet you at the firehouse later tonight will you leave?" I tried to remain calm, so he would understand that I was safe. There was a long pause before he finally answered.

"I will leave. Meet me there at midnight." He said reluctantly.

"Thank you for coming."

"You can thank me by not disappearing the next time I have you in such a desirable position." Then I heard a click and he was gone. Smug bastard. I no longer had the reason of me trying to be professional standing in the way of him making these comments. I kissed him as much as he kissed me. And with a single kiss, our relationship had gone from friendship into the undefined place between lust and love.

I handed the phone back to Claudine and she gave me a curious look. "He's gone."

"But not from your thoughts I see. You know Sookie as a fae, your powers rely heavily on your emotional state. Strong emotions such as hate, anger, fear, sadness and even love can fuel your spark."

I had no idea why I teleported when I did, it could have been the shock of having Pam walk in on us making out like teenagers on the floor of Eric's office or maybe it was Eric's blood or a combination of the two. I'd rather not tell Claudine about it when I had yet to think it all through myself. But I was curious about the outcome of it.

"When I teleported, why did my clothes not come with me?"

"If you did not intend to teleport that sometimes occurs. Like any of your powers it also requires you to focus. At least you came through in one piece." Thank God for small favors.

"Why did I teleport here?"

"I think it was your spark trying to find the nearest fae to keep it safe. Were you in danger when it happened?" Tiredness set in and I still did not feel up to explaining to her what exactly happened prior to my arrival.

"No, just surprised by someone. I wanted to be anywhere, but where I was at that moment."

"I see. Well if you intend to try again I can help you." I gave her a nod of acceptance. "You told Northman you would meet him somewhere. Let's get going. I wouldn't want him destroying the club to get to you. I hear he is relentless, when he wants something."

I remembered the one-sided conversation on the phone. "What did he say to you on the phone?"

"Oh, just some minor threats of bodily harm along with his promise to level the building if you weren't safe. He's quite protective of you after only a week of knowing you."

"Yes, yes he is."

We left Claudine's office and walked out toward the back door. Before we exited, she removed the same remote that she used to execute the anti-vampire system and held the button until the door in front of us moved to reveal a wooden door behind it.

"So, where is this place you are meeting the Northman?"

"It's in Shreveport. I'll give you directions once we get into the city center." I leaned back into the car seat and shut my eyes to rest my tired body until my midnight rendezvous with a vampire.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sookie meets Eric at the firehouse with the intention of discussing what happened between them on the floor of Eric’s office.

**SPOV**

It was 11:00pm when we finally arrived in Shreveport. Somewhere during our long drive, I realized that I did not have keys for my own apartment. Meaning I had to wait for Eric, which could be a problem now that I had my own full-blooded fairy chaperone in tow. Claudine suggested we stop at a nearby diner. I had yet to eat dinner and the thought of hot food sounded like a wonderful idea. I excused myself from the table and went to go use the restroom and was surprised at what I saw reflecting back at me. My hair was brighter, shinier even and the highlights I had lost at Pam's deceitful hands were now back. I could pretend that the cause for my change in appearance was my full stomach, but my appearance only had one contributing factor, the blood. Consuming more of Eric's blood had caused this change in me.

I returned to the table to find Claudine examining our check. She looked up and said, "You look much better than when you first arrived at Hooligans" My thoughts exactly.

"It must be the food. I haven't had a chance to eat since lunchtime."

"Then I'm glad we got you fed. Why don't you call Northman now?" She handed me her cell phone. I looked at the time and saw that it was 11:50. The diner was located a mere two blocks from the fire house and it was a fair distance away for Claudine to be in relative safety and close enough for me to walk there in 5 minutes or less.

I took a deep breath and dialed. It rang once before he picked up, "Sookie?"

"Eric." I responded in kind.

"Where are you?" He asked.

"Why are you asking a question you already know the answer to?" He was the one with his own Sookie GPS.

"Because you love this game we are playing and you don't want me to stop." He was right. I did enjoy it, because for the first time there were no rules and I didn't know his next move or the outcome. It excited me beyond reason and it scared me more than I'd care to admit, but I didn't want it to stop.

"I'm down the street at Al's Diner. I'm leaving now. I'll be there in 5 minutes." I hung up before he could respond.

"Will he meet you at the apartment?" Claudine politely asked. She knew that there was no mention in the conversation of this.

"I'd bet my life on it." I answered.

"This is a dangerous game you are playing Sookie. I hope you know what you are doing." That was the thing I had no idea, but I also knew the same could be said about Eric.

"I'll be fine. If I'm not, my fairy Godmother will be there for me, right?" I gave her a brave smile.

"Of course, Little One." She smiled back warmly.

"Thank you for tonight. I hope my interruption didn't hurt business too much."

"On the contrary, the humans spent more money during the lockdown. So, all is forgiven."

She gave me a warm hug and I exited the diner. The late night air had a chill to it and I lifted up the hood of my Hooligan's sweatshirt and walked briskly over to the firehouse. The sidewalk was not well-lit, but I did not fear the dark recesses of the empty streets, because I knew I was being watched. A void had been trailing me ever since I left the diner and it was getting closer.

**EPOV**

After I had left Sookie with her fairy kin, I flew back to Fangtasia to retrieve the rest of Sookie's things and her car. Pam tried to stop me from leaving a second time, but I left without speaking a word to her. This night could have gone exponentially better if not for her interruption. So now I sit perched above a diner waiting for my fairy to leave the premises. When she left, I followed her. I kept a good distance away from her as she walked the darkened city streets. Her hair disappeared underneath her hood and I trailed her cloaked form, silently floating from rooftop to rooftop. She didn't look back, but I knew she knew I was here for her emotions told me so. I was tempted to just snatch her from the streets and fly her swiftly back to the apartment, but I took pleasure in these games too.

Sookie made it to the firehouse and stopped at the front door. I silently crept up behind her, floating a few inches off the ground to silence my approach. I leaned slightly forward to whisper in her ear. "You're late." I heard her breath hitch slightly at my words.

"So are you." She lifted up her arms and removed the hood from her head, turning around at the same time until I was face to face with my own golden-haired angel. Her hair had lightened since I saw her last and it shimmered like a faint halo around her head in the moonlight. "We should go inside. I think someone has been following me." She whispered conspiratorially.

I smirked at the comment, "Come with me, I promise no one will hurt you." I grabbed her hand and pulled the key from my pocket unlocking the front door. Before I let her enter I stopped and turned to her and said, "But I must warn you, I bite."

Precious little fairy giggles squeaked out of her and the sound softened my cold dead heart. I ushered her inside and closed the door behind me.

**SPOV**

For the first time this night, we were finally alone, really alone. My plan was simply to talk with Eric, but the adrenaline from being followed and the feeling of his clever fingers moving along my neck was making that less and less likely. I decided to up the ante. I started bounding up the stairs and out of his grasp.

"Didn't your Grandmother ever tell you to never run from a vampire?" I could hear his footfalls behind me on the steps. He was walking. I continued to run.

"No, she told me that nothing good ever happens after midnight." I shouted forward. I was almost to my door, when I bumped into a hard chest. Arms wrapped around my waist and spun me around until I was in the same position as I was before I started my futile escape.

"She's right. What I have planned for you is very," He paused and pushed a lock of my hair behind my ear, "very bad."

"You're right. I've been a disobedient Daywoman. In less than a day, I've defiled my boss' office, struck him and kissed him. I should be fired." I spat back petulantly.

"Out of all of those offenses the most severe you have failed to list. I'm speaking of course of you abandoning your, or should I say  _my_  post." I again felt cool lips on my neck and said post pressing into my back.

"I'm sure he will forgive me for such an indiscretion." I closed my eyes and felt strong hands making their way up my body until they found the zipper of my sweater and pulled it down. The sweater fell off my shoulders and onto the landing floor. I heard the click of the door being opened and a rush of soft light entered the area where we were standing, until my shadow became encapsulated by the larger frame behind me. I felt small in this moment, but I knew if I had asked him to, I could bring him to his knees.

"Sookie?"

Was this the invisible line that we were about to cross. If I brought him with me past this door would there be no turning back. I turned and expected him to stop my movement, but he did not. I faced him now meeting his eyes, seeing the question in them. I decided to let my emotions speak for me.

Whoever knew a smirk could be so endearing. I took his hand and pulled him with me across the threshold. He kicked the door with decisiveness reasserting his dominance. One second I was upright, the next I was back to where I was earlier this evening laying atop Eric on the ground, but this time we were laying on the soft sheepskin on the living room floor.

"Now, where were we?" He said.

Our lips reconnected and his hands moved up and down above the thin layer of clothing. I lost myself in the kiss until I heard the click of fangs that roughly cut my tongue. I flinched at the pain and bit down hard on Eric's lips trying to extricate myself from him. I tasted his blood along with my own. And then I felt not his lips or his tongue dancing in my mouth, I felt his fierce intensity and want. His feelings crashed into me and I became even more engrossed in the moment.

**EPOV**

Never in all my years, had I ever given my blood so freely to another. This compulsion to become a part of her was primal and raw and now we were one in blood. The sensation of bonding with her was overwhelming. I needed her now. I ripped the shirt off her back and exposed her bountiful bosom. I pulled my mouth away from hers and she sighed in protest, but I wanted to taste all of her. I ran my tongue along her neck and moved south until I could latch onto her breast. They were beautiful in the moonlight. I swiped my tongue around her nipple and brought it to my mouth suckling on it until I heard her moan in pleasure. Then I bit down piercing either side of her nipple with my fangs; drawing her body's essence from her.

"Yes, Eric. More." She said in a heady whisper. I sealed the wound and sat up until she was straddling my lap. I returned my attention to her swollen lips and shared with her the remnants of her blood on my tongue.

**SPOV**

The mixture of pain and pleasure was overpowering. I couldn't resist the waves of lust coursing off of him. He was like a riptide pulling me further and further out to sea. I gripped tightly around his neck and wrapped my legs around his waist and held onto to him like my own life raft as he stood from our seated position. He rose slowly from the ground and moved not toward the bedroom, as I expected, but in the direction of the huge windows along the far wall. I tugged at his shirt and he removed it with one hand while the other held me securely to him. Our bare chests met and his skin stung me like ice and hardened my exposed breasts. I gasped at the sensation and my heartbeat increased with each lost piece of clothing. The only items that prevented our coupling were my borrowed sweatpants and his jeans. He shifted my body till I was pressed against the window and I felt my heat dissipating against the glass. I moved my waist against him to delight in the friction of our bodies as our lips fought for dominance in the pale moonlight.

Eric pulled away from my lips and brought them to my ear, " _Du tindrar klarare än någon annan stjärna på himmeln._ " [You shine brighter than any star in the sky.]

" _Bara för dig._ " I said in response and I knew in my heart it was true. Never had I given myself so fully to another. When I knew their thoughts and in effect their wants, I gave them exactly what they needed. And that was never what I needed. [Only for you.]

I was letting go.

**EPOV**

Feeling her warmth and smelling her arousal was absolutely intoxicating. I needed to feel myself inside her. I leaned her small body into the window and rid her of the last piece of clothing preventing me from making her mine. I hovered above the floor so my pants were a puddle on the floor. Once my feet touched the ground I broke our kiss and looked into her eyes. There was no hesitation or doubt, only need in Sookie.

" _Knulla mig, Viking."_  She said in a breathless voice. [Fuck me, Viking]

"As you wish, Lover."

I entered her in one thrust. We both let out moans at the physical and emotional feeling of finally being complete. She tightened the hold around my neck and I started to feel her losing control. Not yet, my Fairy. Using the window to hold her up, I gripped her legs to release them from their hold around my waist and motioned for her to stand. She whimpered at the loss of connection. I quickly dropped down to my knees. Her hands moved to my shoulders and my own to her waist. I ran my tongue roughly along her entrance and tasted the sweet cocktail of our mating. I brought my right hand down to rub lazy circles with my thumb on her nub, while using my fingers to stroke her entrance.

"Don't stop. Please don't stop." She gasped. I looked up at her to see her head thrown back and her eyes hooded in lust.

"I'm just getting started." I reassured my Fairy Princess, but kneeling before her she was my queen.

I dipped my finger into her and was amazed how tight she still was. I continued my slow thrusts while bathing her thighs in soft kisses and longingly scraping my fangs along the artery line. I could feel her pulse increase and her inner walls vibrating rapidly against my fingers. I rolled my tongue and engulfed her budding flower, sliding back and forth. She fisted my hair roughly and she fell over the edge letting out a loud scream of satisfaction. I looked up at her and kept moving my fingers in and out of her extending her orgasm as long as possible. Her body collapsed into the window and I caught her before she crumpled onto the floor.

"I'm not even close to being done with you, Lover." I said as I carried her to the bedroom to make good on my promise.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sookie reflects on sleeping with Eric and she begins her plan for Pam's punishment.

**SPOV**

I awoke a sweaty mess. My dreams filled with tangled bodies and screams of ecstasy. It must have been all a dream. Was it just a dream? Then I felt it, a soft humming in the back of my mind that wasn't there before. This was Eric. If I had not done so much training in isolating other's thoughts and become more attune to my power while at The Academy, I wouldn't have noticed such a slight change in my mind, but I could now feel the small tendril that now connected us. My sleepy eyes finally opened fully and I looked at my white sheets now stained with streaks of blood. Seeing the blood, knocked me out of my early morning fog and the memories of our lovemaking hit me like a brick. I threw the covers off of me and ran my hands all over my body looking for bruises or bite marks; instead I found nothing but smooth skin. I turned toward my bedside clock to see that it was a few minutes past 2:00pm. Fuck it was late. I threw my head back on the pillow and stared at the ceiling, the sunlight dancing across it through the thin lining of the curtains. Even with Eric's blood, I was famished. I needed food.

I put on a pair of jean shorts and a t-shirt and walked out of my bedroom. I had to shield my eyes from the harsh light from the afternoon sun. Once my eyes adjusted, I was not shocked to see the state of my living room. I was thoroughly fucked last night and this was more evidence of it. I let out a deep breath and turned to walk over to the refrigerator. I opened the fridge door and was greeted by a note on the shelf at my eye-level in the familiar script of my vampire. I plucked it from its perch and put it in my pocket. He could wait, I was hungry. I collected all the supplies I needed to make an omelette and placed them on the counter. I took some orange juice and milk out as well out. After assembling my meal and pouring a sizeable cup of coffee I went to sit on the only chair not overturned during last night's activities and pulled out the note to read it.

_Lover,_

_It is my undead hope that you have rested well after what had transpired between us last night. I only have one request of you aside from resting and that is to provide me with your proposal regarding the punishment of my Child. I normally prefer to have options, but in your case "one" will be enough for me._

_Yours,_

_E_

_P.S. I recall you mentioned you defiled my office last night. I'll have to think of an appropriate punishment for you as well. ;)_

I read Eric's note in between bites and almost choked after reading the last part. Damn, I forgot I let out that I did something to his office or rather his clothes. I was sure whatever punishment he'll mete out will not even be close to what I have planned for Pam. I laid the note back on the table and finished my breakfast or rather late lunch. I started cleaning the apartment and found it hard to concentrate on the task, because everything I touched brought with it a memory of the night before. By the time I finished I was flushed not only in my face, but further south as well. I went to take a cold shower to cool down my body and my thoughts, but I couldn't help thinking about last night and all the things we did.

At The Academy, I had boyfriends, but they were weres or humans, never fae. The other fae hybrids were attractive yes, but I always had a sense that the only reason they wanted to go out with me was because of my Great-Grandfather. So I always looked for those that didn't care who I was and had no idea about the intricacies of fairy politics. The weres I would meet in my classes and the humans whenever Amelia and I would venture to one of the many nightclubs of New Orleans. If you would talk to any of them and asked them what they thought about me, they would say I was an excellent in bed, but I never let them in. The imbalance of knowing every intimate detail about a person wears on me, and I would eventually grow tired of them or them of me. I honestly could say I never fully gave myself to any of them, because I knew exactly what they were thinking and sometimes it wasn't about me. So last night, when I crossed that line with Eric, I did it because I wanted to let go and give myself to someone who made me feel alive. I laughed out loud at the irony of it all.

Feeling clean and refreshed I went to my room and dressed in a loose fitting white tube top and gray pants. I opened my jewelry box to take out my necklace with a pendant made from a typewriter key of the letter "S"; a birthday present from Amelia. I retrieved my laptop from the pile at the door of my things that Eric had brought from his office and began to formulate my proposal. I also remembered to send him my final report about Fangtasia and evaluations of the staff. I had about two hours until sunset, but I had a feeling he would be awake sooner and when he did I would feel it.

**EPOV**

I rose from my dayrest already yearning for my Lover. I considered bringing her down here with me to my rest, but I wanted to give her some space. I was glad I did, because two floors above me she was feeling contentment and serenity. I did not regret that we accidently exchanged blood last night. I relished in the fact that she could sense me and I her. It made us more equal in the assessment of the other. And I think even though she was grateful she could not hear my thoughts, the inability made her insecure. Hopefully this would alleviate some of those fears.

I grabbed my laptop and proceeded to order her more sheets, since we ruined the ones last night. I logged onto the Hästen's website and ordered linens in colors of grey, silver, and blue to be delivered the next day. I started to check my email when I heard the buzz of my phone. I reached for it and saw it was a text from Sookie.

[Sookie]: You're awake.

I was slightly taken aback by her statement. She shouldn't be able to feel me this precisely only after one exchange. But then again nothing and everything surprised me about Sookie Stackhouse.

[Eric]: Yes, but I'm cold. Care to warm me up?

[Sookie]: Then you shouldn't sleep naked.

[Eric]: I wouldn't be naked if I was wrapped in fairy.

A minute had passed and she hadn't responded to my text. I searched out her emotions and felt her determination and a hint of lust.

[Sookie]: I sent you my report from yesterday. Would you like my proposal as well?

[Eric]: Send away.

I was really curious about what Sookie had planned for my Child. I knew the punishment would not be physical in nature. Knowing her that was not the type of punishment she would choose. I retrieved both emails and saved the report to my desktop and opened the proposal. I quickly read through it and a smile creased on my face. She was a fucking genius. This was absolutely perfect. The most difficult part was making sure Pam didn't find out. I could mute my side of the bond, but that just might make her more suspicious. I pulled up the Anubis website and booked three round-trip tickets. We were going to New York.

**SPOV**

Eric responded to my proposal, not with an email, but a forwarded flight confirmation from Anubis Airlines. I guess he had accepted it. I started making phone calls and making arrangement for our trip. We would leave in under a week’s time. I was confident this would work. If not I would just have to burn all of Pam's shoes. I took a deep breath and mentally prepared myself for the coming week where I would be required to be extra nice to Pam. Duties completed for the  _day_ , I took a glass of water with me to sit cross-legged in front of the windows to gaze at the setting sun; awaiting the  _night_.

A few minutes later I heard a rhythmic knock on the door. I wonder who it could be. I stood and walked to the door and opened it to reveal my night time caller. I held the door slightly ajar and evaluated the man leaning against the door frame. He was clad in only a pair of jeans and his trademark smirk. I would jump him right now, if I knew we didn't have Pam's punishment to implement. I could tell that he was feeling the same way.

"No time." I said briskly and left him in the door frame to retrieve a True Blood from the fridge.

If I was correct in reading between the lines of his note, he fully intended to only want me for the time being. If that was going to be the case I needed to contract out with the local blood bank. There was only so much blood for me to give and True Blood was a less than ideal substitute. I stood with my back to him while I heated up the blood. I heard him grab his phone and started dialing. I turned to listen to the conversation and the beginnings of our plan.

"Pamela. I will be sending Susannah over to your house shortly to help you inventory your wardrobe. You are excused from Fangtasia for the weekend. Remember what I told you." He hung up and put his phone securely back in his jeans. I brought him his warmed True Blood and we stood around the kitchen counter. "Thank you." He downed the blood and tossed the bottle expertly into the trash can.

"You're welcome. Better?" I asked.

"Not even close." He grabbed me roughly and brought me to him in a searing kiss. Before it could go any further, I pushed his chest and he released me with a grunt of disapproval. I took a step back to make my non-Pam related requests of him.

"Before you leave, I need you to do something for me." I asked.

"I'm listening." He said reluctantly.

"First, you will go to Bon Temps and undo whatever glamour you put on Jason. I don't care how you do it, just make it right. And don't you ever fuck with my family again. If I have a problem with them I will deal with it in my own way and if I need your help I will ask for it." I said sternly.

"Message received. Anything else?" He replied without a hint of sarcasm.

I softened my tone for this next request, "My friend Amelia is coming into town next week and would like to stay with me. Can she stay here?"

"Is this friend of the supernatural variety and does she know about this?" He pointed to his temple.

"Yes, she is a witch and she does know about my gift." I replied.

He pondered my statement for a few seconds before answering. "She can stay."

"Thank you. I guess I will be on my way then. How long will this task take me?"

He feigned counting on his fingers as if he could truly comprehend the scale of my task.

"About 3-4 days if you work on it for 4 hours a day. Are you bringing a camera?"

"No, I'll take the photos on my phone."

"Good. Now I think it's time for you and me to leave. The GPS on the Allroad will direct you to Pam's house. You have to enter the following code to access the address." He showed me his phone and forwarded the information to me.

"Now be a good little Daywoman and run along." He slapped my ass and placed a soft kiss on the top of my head, and then he was gone.

I heard the roar of an engine and the squealing of tires. Men and their cars, I remarked to myself. I collected my things to leave as well, because tonight it was Pam and Sookie time.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sookie begins work on her inventory of Pam's closet, only to find herself in another by the end of the night.

**PPOV**

After Eric had called me, I became absolutely giddy at the prospect of finally getting that little bitch to do some work for me. After I had interrupted them last night I was sure he finally fucked her, but now I was not so sure. She must have refused him and as punishment he was sending her to me. I had been begging Eric for years to let me inventory my wardrobe, but he had never given me the time and Bobby Burnham was such a useless fucker he wouldn't know what a Louboutin was if it was shoved up his ass. I changed out of my Fangtasia garb and into a soft pink tracksuit. I heard a car enter my driveway and walked toward the entryway to greet my slave, I mean guest.

Before she could even knock, I opened the door. "Susannah."

"Pam." I waved her in and she walked past me into the house. I scented the air and found she smelled like freesias and lilies. My suspicions were confirmed she didn't sleep with Eric. I swear I felt something akin to happiness last night from him. Maybe he stumbled upon an orgy after he had left Fangtasia flying like a bat out of hell. I didn't remember seeing her leave Fangtasia last night.

"So, Eric sent you to me for the night or possibly the next few nights it seems. Just do your job and we won't have a problem with each other?"

"You're the boss." I liked the sound of that.

She started to take off her shoes, "You can keep them on. I don't care about the state of my floors."

"It will be easier for me to move around without them." She replied.

"Whatever. Here are your gloves. You humans secrete so much sweat and oil. I don't want you ruining anything." I handed her the white gloves and she put them on without question. I watched her carefully. She was beautiful in her own little way. Too bad she didn't like women. Her neck looked absolutely inviting in that top. Good thing I already had a bite, otherwise I might be tempted to sample Ms. Stackhouse.

She pulled out her laptop and said, "I was thinking of creating a database in Microsoft Access. Do you have any other suggestions?"

"Oh, I was thinking of just having you write everything down, but tell me about this program you speak of." I was genuinely curious. Humans with all their faults are quite resourceful in creating software to manage their short, insignificant lives. This might come in useful at the bar the next time I did inventory there.

"Well I'm no expert, but I did something similar in a lab I worked in while at school. I can download a template online and then format it to suit your needs. It can include categories such as year, brand, color, location etc. Then you can access and sort through for your reference later. Also I can take pictures and link them to each entry. What do you think?" She was not stupid. I'd give her that. I may have been too quick in my assessment of her.

"I think we should get to work."

I ushered her into the closet and she started typing away. She asked me questions in between her typing and I brought box after box into the center of the room for her to go through. I sent her to the shoes first and watched her like a hawk as she typed on her laptop and took photos with her phone. I answered all of her questions about the origin of each item and I found that I didn't mind her company or the chance to talk about fashion. Then I remembered what Eric told me the other day.

"So Eric tells me you plan on punishing me for fucking with your pretty little head. When should I be expecting to receive this punishment?" She looked up from her computer, and then back to her computer.

"I haven't put much thought into it. I've been so busy. I almost forgot about it." She appeared sincere in her response, but something seemed off.

**SPOV**

As soon as I entered Pam's home I felt like I was Alice and had fallen down the rabbit hole. I was greeted by a large pop art portrait of Marilyn Monroe. It was Warhol, but not. The face was distorted with half of it being blue the other like a skull and each temple had wings sprouting out of them. The whimsical furniture was everywhere punctuated with vivid colors in bright pinks and dark reds. My favorite piece was a stag with golden antlers and a necklace with cutouts of mini Manolo Blahniks. Everything screamed Pam.

I was expecting Pam to have a big closet, but not the size of a studio apartment. Eric wasn't lying when he said it would take me 3-4 days to go through everything. This task was just a cover to collect information, I almost regretted taking it on, but it would be well worth my efforts next weekend. Pam surprisingly, had been relatively civil to me the last few hours and I had enjoyed listening to how she had acquired some of her pieces. Too bad she would have to part with some of them soon.

I heard Pam's phone ring and she went to take the call in another room. Then my phone buzzed to life in my hand.

[Eric]: Having fun?

[Sookie]: You have spoiled your child rotten.

[Eric]: Don't I know it. Is she being nice to you?

[Sookie]: As nice as Pam can be. Are you talking to her on the phone?

[Eric]: Yes, I needed to distract her because I really wanted to talk to you.

[Sookie]: Did you speak to the vampire in NY?

[Eric]: Yes, he has made the arrangements. I just need the photos. Do you have them yet?

[Sookie]: No, I'm only on her shoes. She and Imelda Marcos should hang out.

[Eric]: I told her that, but she didn't see the humor in it.

[Sookie]: How was Jason?

[Eric]: Back to being your lovable asshole brother. How are you even related?

[Sookie]: Thank you. And don't talk about my brother that way.

[Eric]: I am only stating the obvious. I found out what you did in my office.

[Sookie]: And?

[Eric]: There are no words for what I have planned for you. Back to work. I'm wrapping up my conversation with Pam.

I let out a secret smile and quickly went back to going through Pam's shoes and setting aside the ones I had questions about. Pam came back into the room and looked almost gleeful. I wonder what Eric told her.

"Have you eaten dinner yet?" I did not expect that from Pam.

"Yes, I grabbed something on the way here. Thank you for asking."

"I am only asking, because my Master asked. What is it about you that has him all tied up in knots?"

"I'm a telepath."

"A telepath wouldn't have him running through emotions like they're going out of style. There's something else about you." She stared me down trying to ascertain why her maker was so enthralled with me. "Are you a virgin?"

"No." I said flatly. "I don't think the reason Eric sent me here was to answer your questions. You can call him back and ask him."

"Very well, but I will find out sooner or later."

We returned to our earlier rhythm and went through all of Pam's shoes in four hours. I was almost tempted to throw away all of my shoes after going through the entire mountain of heels, wedges, and pumps. She took my gloves from me with the promise that she would clean them for my return tomorrow; where we would then continue on to her tops and dresses. I bid her good night and headed back to my apartment to go through all of the photos I was able to get from Pam's closet.

**EPOV**

After going to Bon Temps to deal with Jason Stackhouse, I went straight to Fangtasia and into my office to figure out what kind of mischief my fairy had gotten herself into. I used my nose to determine where she had been and it led me to my desk. I opened all the drawers and found everything in its place. I turned in my chair and looked at my closet. I opened the closet doors and found exactly what my fairy had done. I put the leather jacket on and basked in her scent. I was tempted to stop her plan right now and whisk her away to show her exactly what I think about her little stunt.

With Pam gone I had to take over a lot of her duties and ensure Fangtasia was running smoothly. Friday nights were particularly cumbersome with the amount of people. I walked the floor and observed Longshadow talking to Ginger. He was glamouring her.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I asked him. I had told him before to leave the staff alone. I needed them functioning so they could actually do their jobs.

"Just resetting her." He said coldly.

"Ginger dear, go to the back and help Belinda." I turned her and pushed her in the direction of the employee hallway.

"She's been glamoured one to many times, leave her alone unless you plan to turn her?"

"Yes, Sherriff."

"There are enough willing humans to go around. Get back to work." He returned to his station behind the bar. Longshadow was testing my patience. I only asked Sookie to evaluate the human staff, maybe she could assist me in evaluating the vampires as well or I might have to give Hot Rain a call to put him in his place.

I walked to my booth, laptop in hand to complete some of things Sookie had asked of me. It had been three hours now and neither Sookie nor Pam had given me any indication that they had tried to kill the other. But to be safe I was going to push the plan forward a few days. Sookie had wanted me to tell Pam this after she had completed her task, but I think Pam needed some incentive to ensure she would stay the course.

I called Pam on the bar phone. She answered quickly. "Pamela, how is your evening going?" I pulled out my cell phone and sent a text to Sookie.

"Fine. Why shouldn't it be? And if you are worried if I have touched her; I have not laid a finger on her."

"Good. You will keep it that way or you won't be coming with me."

"Coming with you where?"

"To New York."

"Why would I want to go to New York in November? It's dreadful this time of year. Fashion week is in February. Or have you already forgotten the last time I begged you to let me go."

"Well I guess if you don't want to come I'll just have all the Angels for myself then."

"Angels? What angels?"

"The Sheriff of Manhattan has invited me to the Victoria's Secret Fashion Show."

"You're lying." She spat out incredulously.

"No Pam I'm not. If you and Susannah don't get along the next few days; you'll leave me no choice but to leave you behind. Have you been a good hostess and offered Susannah some food while she has been working?"

"No, why should I?"

"Pam."

"Fine, I'll see to her human needs are attended to. When are we leaving?"

"Next Thursday."

"I need to pack and I need…"

I hung up on her to spare myself from her useless drabble. What she didn't know was that I would be doing a lot of her packing for her. I notified Sookie that my conversation with Pam had concluded and to get back to work. I looked up from my computer and scanned the floor for any sign of trouble. Seeing none, I decided to let off some steam and visit Liam. I needed to thank him for letting me use his fangs the other night.

**SPOV**

After the thousand or so pictures I took of Pam's shoes I came away with maybe a dozen or so that I could use. I rubbed my tired eyes and exhaled from a long night. It was a strain to be staring at a computer screen for so long. I had only been awake for 10 hours, but I was feeling sleepy. I showered to rid myself of the smell of women's shoes and returned to my room ready to sleep. I put on a cotton nightie with little yellow flowers and matching underwear to sleep in. If Eric was sticking to the plan he wouldn't be coming by tonight so I pulled the entire down comforter to me until I was wrapped in a nest of warm feathers and drifted off to sleep.

I was slowly awakened by a warm body wrapping around mine. Warm body? I jumped up to see the intruder in my bed.

"Calm down, Lover. It's only me." Eric said reassuringly.

"Why are you warm?" I questioned.

"I just had a very lonely, very hot shower. That is all." I touched his cheek and felt the heat on the surface of his skin, until it gradually returned to the coolness I was accustomed to. I brought my hand back under my head and faced him fully lying on my side.

"I thought we agreed to stick to the plan."

"Pam will never know I am here with you."

"She is supposed to be under the impression that you are not happy with me for  _not_  yielding to you. She's very protective of you."

"It will be fine. Trust me. And she is not protective just envious of the time I spend with you." He moved so he was now above me with his arms caging me in on each side. I turned to lie on my back to mirror his body.

"And what about all of your fans at Fangtasia. Are they jealous of the time you now spend with me?" I asked coyly.

"I took from them to fulfill a need. I want you." He lowered his body an insignificant amount.

"But you take from me as well. My body." I seductively whispered and lifted my hips off of the bed to grind into his naked form above me. "My blood." I brought his head down to my neck and his fangs popped in response.

"Fuck Sookie." He hissed out quietly and dragged his fangs along my neck. I pulled his head back from its place at my neck and looked into his darkened lust-filled eyes. I knew I was playing with fire right now, teasing him as I was. I brought my lips to his ear and kissed his lobe.

"Am I yours Eric?" I licked the outline of his ear and warmed it with my breath. I felt myself moisten at his increasing hardness pressing against me.

The fire I stoked was about to come back and burn me. I let him shift my body so he was positioned between my legs. His hand snaked under my nightgown and snapped my panties off with a twist of his fingers. He slid achingly slow into me. I felt like I had been ripped in half and made whole all at once.

"Mine."

His intensity fueled my own and our hips began to move at a perilous rhythm. He grazed my clit with each thrust and it started to drive me insane. He slowed his pace as he continued to bathe my body in soft kisses. I tried to grab his hips to urge him to move faster, but he grabbed each of my hands and held them above my head pinning them to the bed as he set the pace of this most delicious of torture. I wrapped my legs around his waist bringing him deeper into me. I was about to scream out when his lips crashed onto mine silencing my cries. I shuddered beneath him, my body convulsing as my orgasm ripped through me. He followed shortly after, spilling his seed on my bare stomach. His chest rose and fell and the sight was so human it made me giggle.

"Do you find something funny?" He asked.

"No." I shook my head and failed terribly at lying to him.

"Liar." He brought his head down to my neck and proceeded to nibble below my ear causing me to laugh more.

"It's just you shouldn't have to do that." I squealed out.

"Do what?"

I tried to move my hands to point at his chest, but he kept them pinned above me. "Your chest. You don't have to breathe."

"Is it not calming for you?"

"You don't have to pretend with me. I accept you for who you are."

"I think it's time for your punishment and we'll see if you can fake it." I tilted my head at him in question. He released one of my hands from its hold above my head and ran his hand lightly down my body tickling me in the process.

"Stop it. Stop!" I said in between gulps of laughter. "Eric!"

I tried to get him to stop, but he was relentless in his movements and I was wriggling hopelessly trying to get away from his hand moving at an amazing speed as it danced all over my body.

"Don't make me freeze you!"

"I'm so scared." He said mockingly.

I'll show him. I focused my energy to try to get him to stop, but nothing happened. I tried again and moved my free hand to push him back, but instead of a gentle nudge. He was shot into the wall in a flash of light. I stared at my hand and back to Eric's crumpled form.

Shit.

Again, I found myself crawling over to see if I had hurt Eric. This was a dangerous trend. He shook his head dislodging drywall and flakes of paint in the process. I saw streaks of blood on the back of his head, but they were shallow in appearance. I tested our bond and felt that he was irritated, but not angry. I remained silent and waited for him to speak. I didn't know what to say.  _I'm sorry,_  just didn't seem like enough.

He lifted up his head and said, "Please tell me you treat all of your lovers this way."

I answered him with nervous laughter. "No." I grabbed his hand to help him stand, but he helped me more than I helped him to get upright.

He gave me a hard look. "What just happened?"

"I don't know." My mind was racing trying to figure it out.

He fell into thoughtful silence. He looked like he was going to say something, but shook his head as if he was dismissing the thought.

"What? Just say it." I urged.

"Do you know anywhere I can find iron handcuffs?" I slapped his arm playfully in response.

"Restraining me won't do any good. It'll just piss me off." I said with warning in my voice.

"At least you wouldn't disappear or use your fairy hands on me. Good thing I'm dead, because I think you would have killed me by now." He teased.

"Ha….ha." I deadpanned and shot daggers through my eyes at him. I turned away from him to remove my soiled nightgown and to retrieve a clean one from my drawers.

"I must go, the sun is calling. Same time tomorrow night?"

"You're willing to go another round?" I said nervously.

"With you, of course. I haven't had this much excitement in centuries." I noticed his head wounds had already healed when he leant down to pull on his discarded pants in the corner of the room.

"Are you staying here?" I asked as I sat on the edge of the bed and watched him dress.

"No, I need to settle some things, before we leave next week." I was disappointed by his answer. He continued to dress pulling a t-shirt over his head. He looked up after righting his shirt and asked, "Do you want me to stay?"

I didn't answer him.

He walked toward me and lifted my chin so our eyes met. I was not sure what I was feeling, but I didn't want to be alone. The surge of power that went through me was disconcerting and the need to have his comforting presence near me was strong. I broke eye contact and looked down ashamed to be feeling this way. Sex was easy. It was physical and raw. This was complicated and messy.

"Come." He released my chin and offered me his hand. I took it and he led me out of my bedroom to what I believed to be the linen closet. He opened the door and as expected I see shelves of towels and linens. He reached for something above the door frame and I heard a beep and gears began to turn.

"Hop on my back." He crouched down and motioned for me to climb on. I hesitated for a moment then did as he said.

I looked over Eric's shoulder to see the shelves were gone, revealing a fireman's pole. I smiled broadly and laughed into Eric's hair. I could sense his amusement at my reaction. I felt better already.

He turned to me and asked, "Ready." I nodded. "Hold tight."

I tightened my hold around his neck and he jumped up to grab the pole and we slid down it. We landed in a darkened space, behind a wall of some sort. Again, he pushed a button revealing our location. We were in Eric's closet in his day chamber.

"I assumed you did not come this way during your first visit."

"No, but I wish I did. This was much more fun." I said as I removed myself from his back.

"I only aim to please."

We shared a smile and he pulled me from the confined space into his bedroom. He quickly discarded his clothes and brought me with him into bed. His large arms holding me securely to him as I felt the buzz of his mind begin to lessen as he was taken under by the rising of the sun. I felt safe and content as I fell asleep in the arms of a vampire.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Sookie, discovers her light after spending the night with Eric. She seeks help from Claudine to help her practice her fairy skills. Later she again finds herself trapped in Pam's closet.

**SPOV**

" _Bzzz….bzzz!"_

"What is that? Turn it off, Eric!" I tried to reach for the invisible alarm clock that was making that terrible noise, but my arm was being held by Eric's cold dead hand. "You're no help." I addressed his hand.

I was able to shake him off of me and saw the TV screen had turned on; revealing the image of the front door. There was a delivery man standing outside carrying a large box. I tried to search around the room to see if there was some sort of intercom to tell him to leave it, but he pushed the buzzer one more time before I had the chance to.

" _Bzzz."_

Argh. It was too early for such a jarring sound. He finally left, depositing the box at the door. I found Eric's phone and saw that it was 10:00 am. Before leaving his day chamber, I pulled the covers back over Eric's lifeless form and laid a soft kiss on his temple, "Sweet dreams."

The floor was cold on my bare feet and I walked quickly through the lower level. I scanned the area in front of the door before opening it. All clear. I stepped out to inspect the label, it was from Sweden and addressed to me. I was pretty sure the Fellowship of the Sun didn't have a presence in Scandinavia so I felt comfortable bringing it inside the entryway to open it. I carefully pried the box open and what did I find, but linens in various shades and a book. I found a note at the bottom of the box with my name typed on it.

_The only thing I ever want you to replace in your bed._

_~E_

I looked in the direction of where he was sleeping and wondered if he could feel the emotions bubbling within me. The box was bulky, so I took half of the linens and the book with me up to my apartment, and then carried the rest of them up until they were all securely in my closet except for the blue set and the book. The color reminded me of Eric's eyes. I changed the sheets quickly and discarded the old ones. I retrieved the book from the table and returned to lie on my newly made bed.

The book was titled  _Sängboken_ , the bed book. I flipped through the pages, stopping to read about various descriptions of beds throughout history that included beds of royalty to bed of infamous lovers. After inspecting the book, I placed it on my bedside table to read the later. Eric had been writing all of these notes to me, but I had yet to write him one in return. I tore a piece of paper from my portfolio and scrawled a note to leave in his day chamber. I wanted to try the fireman's pole myself, so I went back to the linen closet to find the button to open the passageway. I tried to reach it, but I couldn't get to it during my first attempt. I dragged a chair into the closet and turned on the light to get a better view inside. A few seconds later I found it. I was worried that the bottom would be dark, but there was a light that offered some illumination of the floor below. I felt like a child, readying myself to slide down. I put the note between my teeth and carefully wrapped my hand around the pole, then my other hand. I lifted one foot off from the platform and finally the only thing holding me from sliding down was my other foot balancing precariously on the edge. I removed it and began to slide. My laughter stifled by the note in my mouth.

"That was fun." I said to myself.

I righted my nightgown and pushed through Eric's closet. The room was too dark for my eyes to see anything with the TV now turned off, so I turned on his bedside lamp to regain my bearings in the room. Still where I left him. I put the note in his hand for him to find when he woke. He looked so peaceful when he was dead to the world. I wondered if anyone had ever seen him this way. So vulnerable. I turned from him and walked toward the door, stealing one last glance before I left.

Eric had not tasked me anything else for today except to wait for Pam to wake so we could continue our little project. Without anything else to do, I decided to give Claudine a call. I needed someone to help me sort out these recent developments.

"This is Claudine."

"Claudine, its Sookie."

"Hello cousin. I am glad you are safe after your late night with the Northman."

"What do you mean?"

"He was following you rather closely after you left the diner." I was glad I preoccupied Eric enough, that he didn't notice he was being followed by a full-blooded fairy.

"He didn't hurt me if that's what you're wondering. I am perfectly fine." Thanks to Eric's blood.

"Good."

"You said you would help me with my powers. Do you have time today?"

"Let me check with Claude, but I think it won't be a problem. Where would you like me to meet you?"

"I think Bon Temps would be the safest place to go since you've placed the wards."

"How about we do this, I'll pop into your apartment in Shreveport and we'll see if you can teleport to Bon Temps from there."

"Do you know where my apartment is?" I wondered how long she followed Eric and me through the streets of downtown Shreveport.

"Not necessary, I just need to find you. Dress in something comfortable."

"Okay. When should I expect you?"

"Give me 15 minutes."

"See you soon."

"Bye Sookie."

I hung up my phone and felt a rush of nervousness set it. I was normally confident in my abilities, but these powers that had awoken within me gave me pause. I was not sure how they worked or why they were happening now. I let out a deep breath and went to my dressers to find something suitable for our little exercise. I pulled my hair into a high ponytail and grabbed the pair of shoes I received from Diantha with their extra grip soles. I had a feeling I might need them. I gathered up a shoulder bag with my phone, wallet, and keys and went to sit in the middle of the living room to wait for Claudine. The morning sun was beating down through the windows and its warming rays soothed me. I missed the feel of the sun browning my skin. Tomorrow, I promised myself, I would lie on the roof. I didn't care that it was November; if it was sunny I could tan. I covered my eyes as a burst of light filled the room and there was Claudine before me.

"You ready?" She asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I tried to stand, but she put her hand on my shoulder stopping me.

"Stay seated. I think it will be easier for you to concentrate." I returned to my cross-legged position on the floor and looked up at her awaiting further instruction. "Now, just relax. Close your eyes. I want you to think about your Gran's house. Think about the building itself, its layout, its position in relation to the sun, everything about the building. Can you picture it Sookie?"

"Yes." I relaxed into my body and let the oxygen leave my lungs and then breathed it in again.

"Now think about your memories of the house. Of the sounds." I recalled my Gran's laughter and the sound of chicken frying in a skillet. I could hear the noise the wind made as it blew through the laundry on the line outside. I could hear the creaking of the stairs when Jason tried to sneak out and Gran's stern words when she caught him.

"Think about moving around the house. You know this house Sookie. You've run through it as a child and know it like your own mind. Now go back to it Sookie. Let yourself go."

My shoulders started to tense and I recalled the happy memories as I tried to think of the house. Jason and I running around the sprinkler as it rotated around the backyard. My parents smiling and laughing at each other during a BBQ. My Gran singing a sweet song that I later found out was meant only for Fintan. Everything became clear and they ran like a movie reel in my mind. Then I felt a soft pull that turned into a tug at my body and then I felt like I was floating. I opened my eyes and I was standing in the living room of my Gran's House in Bon Temps. I steadied myself by gripping the nearest piece of furniture to prevent me from falling. I shook my head to try to regain my bearings.

Claudine appeared a moment later. "Are you okay Sookie?" She rubbed my back gently.

"I think so." I responded.

"That was good. You made it through with all your clothes on this time." I let out a chuckle and was glad Claude was not here to mock me. "How do you feel?"

"I feel okay. A little tired, but I think I can do it again."

"Good, we'll wait to try again when we take you back to Shreveport. Now have you used your telekinesis lately?"

"Yes, and it didn't work when I tried." Maybe it was a good thing that I wasn't able to. Now I knew I could shoot light from my hands.

"What were you trying to control?" She asked.

"Eric." I let out quickly.

"That would have been impressive if you actually did it."

"I already did." She gave me a cross look.

"But you just said you tried and failed. Please explain."

"Well earlier in the week I actually was able to. Then last night I tried to do it again and something else happened instead." I explained.

"What were you doing when it happened?" I've already lied to Claudine enough times about Eric. I think I just had to tell her if I wanted her to help me understand this change in me.

"He was tickling me." I said quietly.

"Pardon?" She looked at me dubiously.

I raised my voice for her to hear, "I started laughing at him and he retaliated by tickling me for doing so."

She looked momentarily stunned at my confession. "Okay…then what happened." She asked hesitantly.

"I tried to push him off of me, but instead I shot him with light from my hand." I turned my palms upward and stared at them.

"What did it do to him? You didn't kill him."

"No, I just threw him into the wall."

"Oh Sookie. You know I need to tell Grandfather about this."

I considered telling her it was all his fault in the first place. I wouldn't have gotten as close as I would with Eric if he didn't plant that thought in my head to give him blood, but that would be a lie.

"I know."

"Is there anything else?" She asked.

"No." Oh yes, I also might have exchanged blood with him. That could wait for another time.

"Let's go outside for this next exercise." I followed her out the front door and down the steps. "Now let's try something smaller than a thousand year old vampire."

She looked up and scanned the tree line. She pointed in the direction of her gaze. "There in that oak tree." I followed her line of sight and spied a Cooper's hawk perched in the tree.

"I see it." The bird became harder to see amongst the foliage, but I could make out its outline.

"Stop him from moving Sookie." She raised her hand and volleyed a ray of light at the tree.

I focused on his wings and then his legs, until he was completely under my control. I kept my eyes trained on the bird.

"Good job. I see it may have just been your focus on your vampire that has thrown you off. Release the hawk."

I let it go and it flew away above the trees, deep into the forest.

"Let's see how you do with multiple targets. We'll need to go deeper into the woods to find them."

We walked in silence into the woods behind my Gran's house. Claudine's eyes evaluated the area, as I scanned with my mind. I could not detect animals unless they were weres or shifters, but I scanned out of habit. Claudine stopped walking and I followed suit. Then I heard what had made her stop. The soft buzzing of bees. Oh no.

"I can't stop that many." I said in an urgent whisper.

"Yes, you can Sookie. Relax. I'll be standing right here." She gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. "Ready."

No. "Yes." I said with a gulp and readied myself for the black and yellow onslaught.

Claudine raised her hand and a softer light emitted from it and instead of blasting the hive into pieces it gave it a gentle tap. The movement was enough to alert the worker bees and they began circling the hive trying to determine the source of the disturbance. They finally spotted us and formed into a swirling mass as they flew toward us. I tried to control them as a group and use my mind to capture them in a sort of bubble. They were moving too quickly to identify each one. I furiously tried to stop them; their buzzing becoming insistent as their wings beat quickly upon approach. I started to strain at the effort; they were only a meter away from us. Then the noise stopped and so did the bees. I was afraid to blink and release them from my tenuous hold. Claudine remained silent beside me. I took a step backward to distance myself from the floating mass before me. My eyes shifted sideways to glance at Claudine awaiting her instruction.

"Go back to the house Sookie." I've never tried to use my powers simultaneously. "Go on." She urged me.

I forced myself to split my mind to keep my hold on the bees and teleport into the house. I began to feel the tug on my body, and then I released them. I fell backward into the porch swing, the movement of the swing not easing the storm in my mind. I tried to steady both my body and my mind. I saw out of the corner of my eye, Claudine walking slowly towards the porch. My heart beat began to settle down at the sight of her and I relaxed into the swing.

"You did very well." I turned and gave her a blank stare. "Grandfather will be very proud of you."

"I'm not doing this for him. I'm doing it for me." I said firmly trying to hold onto the illusion of control.

"I know." We let the silence fall between us and I finally started to feel back to normal. "Remember none of this changes who you are Sookie, it only makes you more. I think it's time to get you back to Shreveport. I will leave you now and return to Monroe. Let's go inside." I stood slowly from my seat on the swing and followed her into the living room.

"Thank you Claudine." I embraced her warmly.

"You're welcome Sookie. We'll work on your light another day. Call me anytime."

"Okay." I responded.

"Head back to Shreveport." She pulled away from me and stepped backward into a beam of light and she was gone.

Thinking about my Gran's house was easy. There were so many memories to pull from. I've only lived in the firehouse a week, so I thought of the most tangible thing, Eric. I thought about the last time I saw him, lying on his bed, his hair falling loosely around his neck and lying on his side to form perfectly around my small body. Then I was there, standing where I had stolen that last glance of him this morning. My body was weary from my fairy practice, so I shed my clothes and crawled into bed with Eric to hold onto him as I rested.

**EPOV**

I rose from my day rest alone and to the sound of moans coming from my Fairy. I found a piece of paper in my hand where she should be instead of doing who knows what on the other side of this door. Jealousy ripped through me and I felt the sudden need to break something or someone. No one should be the cause of those noises coming from her except me. I tested our bond and see that it was not lust that was coursing through her, but purpose. I only had cameras for the outside of the building, so I could not spy on her. I jumped out of bed and leaned against the door to my room trying to listen to what she was doing. She was boxing?

I remembered the paper that I discarded in my haste to find out what Sookie was doing. I picked it up and saw it was from her.

_Eric,_

_I wanted to return the favor for all the notes you have written me. So often I am disappointed by words that are spoken, for they hold no truth when compared to the thoughts behind them. Your written words have been a comfort to me and I appreciate them all._

_I look forward to when you rise, to add another chapter to Sängboken._

_Your Fairy Princess_

I smiled at the piece of paper and hoped that she was feeling my affection for her. The sound of Sookie punching momentarily stopped and I knew she had. When I had asked her to take my blood I wanted to control her, now she controlled me. I stared in the direction of the setting sun and willed it to move faster so I could get to her.

I went to my closet and grabbed a pair of track pants. If she was itching to fight, I should dress appropriately. I wondered what had spurned this combative instinct in her. I opened my laptop and went through my emails. The only one of interest was an email from Colonel Flood notifying me that the Fellowship had contacted him regarding Sookie's cover story. I sent him back a reply and to have him meet with Sookie upon our return from New York. She will be a good liaison with the other supernaturals, due to my very limited availability during the daylight hours. I turned on the monitor to my cameras outside to watch the last of the sun's rays leaving its field of view. I silently left my day chamber and crept out to meet Sookie. She was clad in all black and was punching recklessly at the bag in front of her.

"Are you going to get in the ring or you going to just stand there?" She said.

I walked over to the ring and leaned against the ropes and asked, "It depends, are you going to hit below the belt?"

"I don't fight dirty." She lifted her arm to wipe the sweat coming off her brow.

"You should. Your opponents will not grant you the same courtesy."

"Interesting, coming from a Viking"

"We fought to survive first and foremost. My existence is proof of that, but we still had a sense of honor. To only engage those that were strong enough to fight back."

She returned to punching the bag hanging in the middle of the ring. I walked the perimeter and observed her quick movements. Her footwork was good, but her hands were all over the place.

"You need to bring your hands closer to your body when you return to your starting stance." She shook her arms and pulled them back with her fists near her face. I vamp speeded over to her and stood behind her holding her arms in the correct position. "Now, jab then cross." She did as I said and her arms moved more fluidly than before. "Good. You can get more power in the follow-through. Now, do it again except I want you to try to hit me."

"I'm not falling for that again. Whose fangs were those?"

"I wouldn't expect you too. They were Liam's." I showed her my hands and pulled my track pant pockets inside out. "Have I convinced you yet or do I need to remove my pants as well?"

"You are…to my satisfaction." She smiled broadly.

"As the humans are inclined to say, bring it Princess."

**SPOV**

After my afternoon nap I felt renewed, but hungry. So I went back upstairs to eat a substantial sized lunch. The exercises of my fae powers did not make me as tired as I thought they would so I wanted to get in a more physical type of workout. Now I was about to spar with Eric. Who had every physical advantage imaginable over me, except one; I could teleport.

I faced him with my gloves held protectively in front of my face. We circled each other sizing up the other. His hands were at his side, but I knew in a blink of an eye they could be poised for action. I let him come closer and right when he was about to grab me I popped so I was on top of his shoulders. I basked in my small victory, but was quickly at a disadvantage when he leaned forward throwing me on the ground. I tried to pop again, but I was moving too fast. I landed hard on my back and tried to get up, but Eric was on top of me before I could stand. His body had me pinned to the mat. I tried to punch him off me, but he quickly secured my arms. I again tried to teleport away from him, but I couldn't. Then he started counting.

" _Ett_." He kissed my forehead.

" _Två_." He kissed my temple.

" _Tre_." He kissed my cheek.

" _Fyra_." He kissed my nose.

" _Fem_." He kissed my lips.

" _Sex_." He kissed my neck and tore the left strap of my top with his fangs.

" _Sju_." He moved to the other side of my neck and tore the other strap.

" _Åtta_." He dragged his fangs along my top exposing my breasts, and kissed the center of my chest.

" _Nio_." He drew the number nine with his tongue in the crook of my neck.

" _Tio_." He bit me.

I gasped at the initial pain and then was filled with his pleasure fueling my own. His hands released my arms and he brought me closer to him by gripping the back of my neck. His free hand he used to gently rub my breasts. He disengaged from my neck and sealed the wound. He lifted his head from my neck to face me to give me a fangy smile.

"I win." He said still smiling from ear to ear.

"What do I get as a consolation prize?" I asked playfully.

"More boxing lessons." I laughed in response, not caring the last time I laughed at him I shot him with my light.

"I was thinking a new top, but I will gladly accept your offer."

"Good, you take direction well. Now, pop into the shower and rinse off that delicious scent before Pam gets wind of it." I stuck my tongue out at him and teleported away to get ready for my second night with Pam.

**PPOV**

Small fry and I had been working for a couple hours before I decided to pick at the scab that had been growing on me that was Eric's fascination with her.

"Can we play a game?" I asked innocently.

"I thought we're working. Or at least I thought I was supposed to be working." She was right, but it was fun to rile her.

"Well this game won't require you to stop working." She stopped typing and looked up at me.

"Go on." She said hesitantly.

"It's what you humans call 20 Questions." I played this game with Ginger one time, but she kept forgetting what questions she had asked.

"Sorry, no dice." Humans and their useless phrases. I looked at her with confusion. "It means  _no chance in hell_."

I don't usually negotiate with humans, but I wanted some information from her. "5 questions then."

"Go ahead, you won't find out anything." She said confidently.

"Are you human?"

"Yes." I was expecting her to say no. But by all appearances she was human.

"Do you have a rare blood type?"

"I don't know I haven't checked." What kind of answer was that?

"Yes or no." I asserted.

"I'm not going to answer a question I don't know the answer to." She seemed healthy, why wouldn't she have had her blood checked.

"Fine. I get another question." If she wasn't going to play by the rules, I at least get something for her indifference.

"No. You have 3 left."

"Do you have extra appendages?"

"What. No!"

"Can you fight?"

"When I need to. Speaking of fighting. I got you something." Damn I would take her on right now if I wasn't under my maker command to not hurt her.

"You bought me something?" I was immediately suspicious of the supposed present.

"Yes." She walked over to her purse and collected what looked like a book. I backed away from her as she tried to hand it to me.

"I'm not touching it. You probably had a witch put a spell on it."

"Just take it Pam. I just saw it at the store and thought of you when I saw it." She pulled the book back toward her and flipped through it. "See, nothing is wrong with it."

"Why is it just blank pages?" The lack of contents of the books made me even more wary of it.

"You'll have to take it from me to see the cover." She extended the book out to me to grab it.

I took it quickly and it didn't burn me or turn me to dust. I flipped the book to see the cover and I read it out loud, "People I want to punch in the face." I looked at her and saw she was waiting for me to respond. I found a pen on my closet desk and began to write on the first page. Then I held it open to show her.

"You spelled my name wrong. It has two n's."

"I'm beginning to see why Eric is interested in you. You've got spunk."

"Thanks-" She said cautiously.

He couldn't seriously care for this human. He used them and disposed of them. It scared me that he may actually like her for who she is instead of just a vessel to satisfy his carnal needs. "You still have two questions."

"I think I'll save them for another day. I don't want to waste them."

"It's your game." She said.

"That it is." I saw her staring intently at a dress she was holding. "That's never going to fit you. You don't have the right shape."

"Maybe I should try it on?" She suggested.

"No, give it to me." I took it from her and quickly changed into it. "See." She took a picture with her phone. "What was that for?"

"Just for the inventory." She went back to typing and on her computer and pulling piece after piece from the hangers. Evaluating it quickly and inputting it into her computer.

"Right, the inventory." I said flatly.

She shut her computer and I noticed it was just past 10:00pm. "I think we'll be able to finish tomorrow. Unless you have another closet, you haven't shown me yet."

"No. Just this one."

"Then I guess I will see you tomorrow night. Good night Pam." She was not that bad for a breather, but I'd rather silver myself than admit that to her or Eric.

"Good night Susannah with two  _n's_."

* * *


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sookie finishes her last night in Pam's closet and goes to Fangtasia.

**SPOV**

Tonight was my last night confined to Pam's closet and I was happy to be done with this most tedious of tasks. I had sorted through enough items that she could clothe her own fashion army. I could picture it now, her soldiers "Vogue-ing" up and down the runway marching to the beat in all their high-heeled splendor. My goal of obtaining both photographic evidence and information was almost complete, but I wanted something more personal and I knew exactly what I needed to ask Pam to complete this fashion puzzle.

"Why are you looking so strange? Do I need to feed you again?" Earth to Pam, I was not a fucking dog.

"No. I'm fine I was just curious about those pieces that I haven't gone through in that cabinet over there." I pointed in the direction of said cabinet. I've been curious about the contents of the wardrobe for the last few days and I had a feeling it held something important.

"I don't need to add those to the inventory. I know exactly what they are and where they will be." She said confidently. Bingo.

"Why are they so special?" I asked casually trying not to convey the excitement that was running through me.

"It's my Dead Designer Collection." She looked at me like I should have known this. "Versace, Balenciaga, Dior, McQueen, Chanel. All dead, all originals, all mine." I tried to keep a straight face and not let out the glee of finding this fashion gold mine.

"But their fashion houses still exist." I countered.

"You can't duplicate genius. Who are you wearing?" She asked.

"L'wren Scott." I admitted.

"That proves my point you are wearing a living designer. Her brand will not be the same once she dies, unless she is made vampire, of course, but who would want to spend an eternity with Jagger, he already looks like a walking corpse." She said in a disgusted tone.

I really didn't want to get into a debate with Pam, so I continued working and tried to ignore her fashion logic. The information she just gave me was exactly what I needed and I quickly sent a text to Eric.

I was getting to the bottom of the pile and was almost done when she asked, "Why are you dressed up? The other nights you had casual clothes on. Do you have a date?" If I was being honest I would say I was dressed up for Eric, but I didn't plan on telling her that.

"No, I'm going to Fangtasia for the remainder of the night. I am required to use my telepathy as part of my job as you know. Is this not appropriate attire for Fangtasia?" I asked and looked down at my outfit. I knew I was perfectly fine in my attire. Black is black and you can never go wrong with black at a vampire bar.

"Yes. It's fine, just unexpected." I was unsure if she was referring to my outfit or the fact that I would be in Eric's presence without her watchful eye. She looked at me carefully and returned to putting away the items I had finished entering into the database.

The pile of clothes was no more and I felt like doing a little victory dance, but there was still the matter of giving Pam the database and getting out of there with my fashion sense intact.

"Do you have a USB drive to store the database?" She walked over to a drawer and handed me a black Swarovski crystal encrusted USB stick.

"Here. Don't touch anything else on the drive, just transfer the files and give it back to me?" She said coldly. Even with her warning, she still hovered behind me and watched as I copied the database onto her drive.

"Done."

I handed the drive back to her and she deposited it back in the drawer it came from. I shut my computer and packed it in my bag.

"I think I will be going to Fangtasia now. Thank you for not maiming me during this process." She gave me a slight nod.

I've realized that Eric must have commanded her to not hurt me, because I was sure a few times she considered it during these past few nights. I started to gather up my things and walked toward the door.

"Thank you for dropping by, don't let the door hit you on the way out." I laughed to myself at her comment and exited her home feeling relief at finally being released from Pam's closet.

**EPOV**

I had been texting with Sookie all night, while she worked with Pam and now I had just received word that she would be arriving any minute. It had been well over a day since I'd seen her and I was anxious to be in her presence. So now I waited, sitting on my throne staring holes into the back door for her to walk through it. I felt her coming closer and I sat straighter in my chair. I could feel her excitement running through our bond. Then I saw her. Her skin was absolutely glowing. She was a ray of light, compared to the pale-faced fangbangers.

Ginger approached her and they had a light-hearted conversation about the weather. I could see that in the corner of her eye she was watching me as she moved purposefully through the bar. She had been doing a good job of masking her scent while at Fangtasia, but her simple elegance still drew the attention of some of the vampires. Instead of coming to me on the platform, she turned and walked in the direction of my office.

I heard her voice in a whisper, beckoning me to follow her. I quickly rose from my throne, knocking over a fawning fangbanger at my feet. I made it to my office to find the door closed. I opened it carefully to see her seated in one of the chairs in front of my desk, her legs crossed delicately at her ankles. I closed the door and locked it. I will debone the next person who tried to interrupt my Fairy and I.

I walked up slowly behind her. She didn’t turn her head at my approach. I placed my hands on her shoulders and began to knead her tense muscles. She let out soft purring sounds of gratitude in response. Her head tilted back and she opened her eyes.

"Did I walk into a vampire bar or a Swedish massage parlor?" So sassy, so mine.

"The former, but I can promise you a happy ending." She smiled and I leaned down to capture her lips. I continued rubbing her shoulders until all the tension was gone. I released her with a soft squeeze and went to sit in my chair.

"Thank you." She said.

"You can thank me later." I leered suggestively at her. "You've been in the sun today."

"Yes, one of my few vices that I like to indulge in and one I unfortunately cannot share with you." I did not often think about walking in the sun, but if I could day walk all my daylight hours would be spent watching her bask in it.

"You share it with me now. You look good enough to eat." I swiped my tongue across my lips.

"We have  _work_  to do." She said seriously.

"Such a pity." I ramped up my lust and I noticed her move uncomfortably in her chair.

"I sent you the last of the photos and a short biography. When will you be gathering her things?" She asked.

"I should get them all by Thursday and they will be sent on Friday. Do you have the potion?"

"I picked it up this morning." She opened her purse and handed me a vial with a bluish liquid. "Only half is needed, so if she doesn't take the first one you can save the rest for another."

"Not to worry I know what she likes?" I said confidently. I knew exactly what to choose for her when we got there.

"Good. Does she have to hear your maker commands for them to work?"

"Yes. I can do it Friday night after the party and before we move her."

"Have you decided what to wear on Saturday?" She asked.

"Yes. It's pink and has feathers." My clothes wouldn’t be the only thing I planned on revealing in regards to my appearance to Sookie on Saturday.

"I can't wait to see it. I think that we've got everything covered then."

"I think we do. Your day off is tomorrow. What do you plan to do, besides me?" I asked innocently.

"Getting ahead of ourselves are we. Amelia will be coming into town tomorrow." Her lust was pulsing through her and I knew she wanted me too. She was just delaying the inevitable.

"Your witch. I'd like to meet her." I was curious about Sookie's friend, but also wary of witches.

"She would like me to bring her to Fangtasia. You can meet her then."

"Excellent. Did you detect anything when you arrived?"

"There are a few minors, but nothing else of note." She looked like she was going to say something else, so I remained silent and waited for her to continue. "Except maybe all the sad and neglected fangbangers in the bar." She said with mock empathy.

I was concerned Sookie would pull some graphic image from a previous liaison and be disturbed or think less of me. But she seemed to only focus on the most important thing; I haven't touched a fangbanger since I met her.

"They will remain that way as long as I have you."

"You cold-hearted bastard." She said through a smile.

"Only for Sookie." I sped around my desk to bring her to me until our lips could meet.

I kissed her with reckless abandon and she kissed me back with equal amounts of urgency. I felt her lust start to peak and her hands moved down to her waist. I backed away to allow her movement, but she brought my hands down with hers.

"Unwrap me." I did as she ordered and tugged slowly at the tie of her dress revealing her red bustier underneath. I pushed the dress off her shoulders and it fluttered to the ground.

"What have I done in all of my undead life to deserve such a gift?" I moved my hands all over her body exploring every inch of bare skin. I pulled her back to me and kissed her before she could respond.

She pulled away and in a hurried voice said, "Bed."

I couldn't wait, I wanted her now. "No." I said firmly.

She pulled me closer to her and jumped up so she was now straddling my waist. I held her up and she began to suck on the side of my neck. Then she did something unexpected. She bit down, hard, drawing my blood into her. I growled at her in a lust-filled haze. I was about to rip her lingerie to shreds when I felt like I was being dropped from the sky. My eyes were blinded by a bright light and the only thing I could feel was Sookie holding me possessively. The light faded and I was now standing in her bedroom with her body still wrapped around mine. I looked around the room then back at her. Her lips were bloody and her eyes were filled with mirth.

"You wanted a bed, then you shall have it." I tossed her onto the bed. Her laughter filled the room. I rid myself of my clothes and crawled on the bed with her. The early lust had died down and I stared at her in awe of the power within her. "How did I find such a demanding lover?" I said teasingly, running my hands along her warm skin.

"It goes both ways, Cowboy." I flipped her so she was on top of me.

"I'd rather you ride me. Saddle up!" I pulled her face down to kiss her and she ground her hips into me.

I felt her wetness through the lace of her panties and I quickly removed them so she could mount me properly. She pulled back from our kiss and placed her hands firmly on my chest. And slowly she slid herself onto my rigid cock. She closed her eyes and threw her head back as she began to ride me. I let her control the tempo as she rocked her hips back and forth. I wanted her to scream my name, so I lifted my hips to try to hasten her orgasm.

"No." I stilled my movement and she opened her eyes. "Tonight, this is me taking from you."

"I am yours to take." So I gave her what she wanted and deserved, my body.

She began her movements again, moving faster as she increased the friction between her clit and my pubic bone. Drawing me deeper into her and angling herself into ways only she could achieve. I moved my hands up her thighs as she brought herself pleasure. Her movements were making it hard for me to contain my own orgasm, but I would not deny her. Her breaths became ragged. She was so close.

"Cum for me, Lover." I urged on. Her eyes shut tightly and she let out a piercing cry as she pulled my orgasm from me alongside her own.

She collapsed onto my chest and breathed out my name in a whisper, "Eric."

I wrapped my arms around her and we laid there in silence, until her breathing steadied and her heart beat returned to its normal rhythm. She lifted up her head from its place at my neck and I brushed back her hair from her face.

"Thank you." I felt her tiredness seeping through our bond and I wanted her to rest. I twisted our bodies until I was behind her and wrapped my arm around her pulling her closer to me.

"Shh, shh Lover. You never have to thank me for taking something you need. Sleep now." I laid with her like this until the dawn beckoned me to my rest.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia comes to town.

**SPOV - Monday**

In spite of the vampire hours I kept, I woke up early to start prepping for Amelia's visit. Before I could do anything, I needed to go back to Fangtasia to retrieve my purse. Of course my driver's license was inconveniently located in said purse, so that only left me with the option of popping into Eric's office. It was still early in the morning, so Ginger or any of the other staff would not be there. I walked to my dressers to grab clothes for my short trip to Fangtasia, but before I opened the top drawer I noticed the black shirt on the ground. I turned away from the dressers and bent over to pick it up and ran the cool silky fabric along my cheek and imagined it being the hand of my Vampire. I shook the shirt to loosen any wrinkles from lying on the floor and put it on above my black bra and tucked it loosely into my jeans. I strapped my silver daggers onto my legs and readied myself to head to Fangtasia.

I closed my eyes and focused my energy in bringing myself back to Eric's office. When I opened them I found everything was as we had left it. I gathered my dress from the floor and put it into my purse. I was about to leave when I heard a banging in the bar area. I reached out with my telepathy to find any brain patterns, but I only found a void. I looked at my watch to reconfirm that it was daytime. Why was a vampire moving about during the day? Since I was alone, I would not risk my safety investigating even though I came armed. Vampires were reckless during the daylight hours and if this one was hungry, also unpredictable as well. I sent Eric a text for him to check his security cameras when he woke. I made sure the door was still locked to the office and returned to the firehouse the same way I came, in a beam of light.

Amelia said she would be coming around 2:00pm, giving me time to clean up and pick up some more groceries. The first thing I did was change the sheets. She would be sharing the bed with me during her stay and I'd rather not have her lay on my used sheets. At least, there were no blood stains to ruin the silky fabric. I tossed them in my laundry pile to start before I left for the store. I turned on the stereo to quicken my pace and drown out some of the early morning traffic driving by. I was not a messy person, so after a an hour I had cleaned every surface I could think of. I rubbed my hands together in satisfaction at a job well done. During this time Amelia and I had been texting back and forth trying to decided what to eat tonight so I had an idea of what I needed to buy. I still inventoried my refrigerator to see if I had some of the items she needed, it felt strange making a list of items that did not consist of clothes, and headed off to the supermarket.

I was almost to the checkout line when I saw a familiar face trying to go into the same line I was trying to go into. Why did we keep bumping into each other?

I gave him a nod and waved my hand for him to proceed, "After you."

He didn't move his cart and we stood there blocking the line in a strange supermarket stand-off. "Hello Susannah. Haven't seen you around in Bon Temps much, but I did see your Vampire. I thought I told you to tell him to not glamour my patrons." Knowing Jason, Eric probably had to drag his ass out of Merlotte's to get him to comply. I looked down at my shirt and I was sure his sense of smell alerted him to what activity my vampire and I were doing last night.

"He made a mistake the first time he came to your establishment, he was just fixing it. Why are you all the way out here?"

"They have better produce." He said quickly and ran a hand nervously through his hair. I checked his thoughts and found his words to be true.

"That we can agree upon. You don't have as much in your cart, you can go ahead of me. I am not in a hurry." I waved him into the line again. He still didn't move. Stubborn ass.

"Why is such a nice girl like you involved with vampires?" Oh my god. I didn't need this now. For a supernatural he really had a thing against other supernaturals.

"I don't have to explain my life to you. If you are not going to check out. I will." I pushed my cart past him and unloaded my groceries onto the belt and ignored his eyes on me. I made it outside when I was again approached by my shifter stalker. I hoped he turned into a fly and shooed.

"What do you want?" I said flatly. I continued loading my trunk and waited for him to respond.

"I just wanted to say that if you ever need any help, with anything; you just need to ask." He said sincerely.

I shut the hatch of my car and said, "Thanks for the offer, but I think I'm fine."

"Nice seeing you again Susannah."

He walked away and I glared in his direction before getting into my car to drive back to the firehouse. I switched on the radio and the song  _Ignorance_  by Paramore pulsed through the speakers and I found it quite fitting after my encounter with Sam. Sometimes I think trying to build better relations between supernaturals seemed like the most logical thing, but then people like him came around and clouded my hopes. If only he would not ignore the possibilities if we stood together instead of apart in ignorance.

**LATER THAT AFTERNOON**

Everything was ready to go for Amelia's arrival and I was getting excited to finally get to see my best friend again. I heard the doorbell, which surprisingly rang less harshly in my apartment than in Eric's day chamber. I ran down the stairs to meet her and as soon as I open the door she lunged at me.

"Sookie!" She screamed my name and it rang in both my ears and in my head.

I had gotten used to hanging around vampires, so I wasn't prepared for Amelia's loud broadcasting while in my home. I shored up my shields and embraced her warmly.

"Amelia!" I released her and she went back out the door to retrieve her overnight bag. "Come in, I'm on the 2nd floor."

"This place is massive." She said as her eyes darted everywhere.

"I know isn't it great." I continued walking up the stairs until I reached my landing and opened the door to usher her inside.

"Can I live here?" She walked in and her eyes got even bigger as she took my apartment in.

"You will be. At least for the next couple of nights." I shut and locked the door behind me.

"Where do you want me to put my bag?" She turned to ask.

"You can put it in my bedroom." I pointed in the direction of my room and she walked off. "Do you want anything to drink?" I shouted.

"Water is fine." She shouted back.

I grabbed a bottle of water for her and a glass of sweet tea for myself and placed them on the kitchen table. I waited for her to return and I got concerned when she didn't come back after a few minutes.

"Amelia, do you need any help?" I asked loudly. She didn't respond, so I got up from the table and went to my room. I found her staring at the wall of my bedroom.

"What is that?" She pointed toward the place in the wall that Eric's head and body had collided the previous night.

"It's nothing, just something that hit the wall." I said casually.

"You mean someone." Her face contorted into the widest of smiles.

"I can get the wall fixed." I knew what she was getting at. She would have to work for it.

"I'm going to do an ectoplasmic reconstruction right now and see exactly what you and the Viking were doing." Shit. I didn't think she'd try that. She walked toward her bag and started pulling out items one at a time and setting them carefully on the floor.

"You can't do it without knowing the approximate time."

"Oh, I think last night would be sufficient." Dammit. I guess I had to admit it to her that she was right.

"Amelia stop. Fine, I'll tell you." She stopped pulling items from her bag of tricks.

I went to sit on the bed, but instead of joining me on the bed she decided to sit on the lounge chair.

"The bed is fine. I changed the sheets." She stood from the chair to sit beside me.

"If you leave anything out Sookie Stackhouse, I'm doing the reconstruction for the last two weeks."

For the next hour, I recounted all of my extracurricular activities with Eric to Amelia. Every bloody detail. She stayed quiet for most of it, except for the occasional gasp and  _Oh my God_. At the end of it I needed a drink and Amelia asked for a cigarette.

"You don't smoke."

"After hearing that, I think I might have to start. You lasted a week. I was betting on a few days." I threw a pillow at her. "Oh he must love that. Such a feisty little fairy you are. Where is he by the way? He's not hiding underneath the bed." She actually lifted up the covers and looked underneath the bed. I scowled at her for her actions. "Not here."

"I can't tell you. You know how vampires are about their resting places."

"I still can't believe he lets you sleep with him while he is in his day rest. That's a lot of trust from a vampire that has walked this earth over a 1000 years."

"I could also say the same thing about letting him drink my blood without draining me. We both take risks with our lives with the other."

"Sounds suspiciously like a relationship Sookie." She smiled knowingly.

"I like the way we are right now. I actually for once get to enjoy getting to know the other person without getting buried by all of their lies and secrets from the get go."

"Just because you can't read his mind doesn't mean he doesn't lie to you or keep things from you."

"I'm not naïve to believe otherwise, but I also know I need to work at trying to get to know him and he me."

"Have you talked about bonding again?"

"It's been less than a week Amelia. I will not sell myself short by letting insecurities about the future get to me and ask for a commitment from someone I've known 2 weeks. How many guys have told you that you need to stop pushing the issue and let the relationship evolve?"

"Point taken, but he's an immortal and you have a finite amount of time on this earth."

"Then I will cherish the time that I have." I said strongly. I let my tone drop as I continued, "And besides if he bonds with me, his life will be tied to mine. It's a serious choice for him too, not just for me."

"But you exchanged blood so quickly the first time."

"I know and I don't regret doing it. It's brought us closer, and I think help us better understand the other."

"If he asked you to bond with him again, would you do it?"

"I don't know." I said with uncertainty in my voice.

"All I am saying is that you just can't rely on the bond or your telepathy with Eric. You actually need to talk to him."

It used to be so easy for me to just pluck answers from any other partner's head. I never needed to ask. I just knew.

"Let's start making some food. Relationship talk makes me hungry. Did you buy all the supplies for my drunken rooster?" Amelia insisted on calling coq au vin drunken rooster ever since one of her ex-boyfriends took the translation literally and tried to get an actual rooster drunk. He now was a drunken rooster on some farm in Georgia.

"When are you going to change Stewart back? He's going to have to go to rehab after his  _experience_."

"Oh, I think a few more weeks will do him good. Maybe jog those limited brain cells in his head." I shook my head at her. "He's still alive isn't he."

"And to answer your earlier question, yes, I got everything for the stew and some arugula and radishes for a salad."

I went to the fridge and gathered up all of the ingredients for Amelia to make the coq au vin and set it on the counter for her to assemble.

"Oh maybe your vampire will be awake soon, we need some blood to thicken the sauce." My jaw dropped at her suggestion. "Don't look at me like that. That's how they cook it. They add blood. Why not add the best blood in the house. Then I don't have to make a roux."

She inspected the items I bought from the store as I stared at her still shocked at her suggestion.

"No fucking way, just make the damn roux." I demanded.

"I'm the only one in this place that is on a blood free diet, so calm down. Save your energy for that vamp of yours." She shot back at me. "What kind of wine did you buy?"

"A pinot noir for the bird and a merlot for us."

"Excellent. Let's get cooking."

Amelia started working her magic in the kitchen prepping the bird and dicing all of the vegetables. It was too early to start the salad, so I pulled out some eggs to whip up some meringues for the vanilla ice cream for dessert. A couple of hours later we were finally seated with our culinary concoctions set before us.

"Grab the wine Sookie." I retrieved the red wine from the cabinet and handed it to Amelia. "Pop it open. Where are the glasses?"

"In the upper cabinet to the left." I pointed in the direction of the cabinet as I uncorked the wine bottle. She brought the wine glasses to the table and I divided the wine between us.

Amelia raised her glass and said with gusto, "I'd like to propose a toast to Eric Northman…"

She was interrupted by a whooshing sound and we barely were able to keep a hold of our wine glasses as the figure finally stopped revealing the vampire himself.

"Did someone say my name?" He stood before us in his usual t-shirt and jeans that hugged his body like they were made only for him. He moved until he was behind my chair.

"That was me. I'm Amelia Broadway." She raised her glass again and nodded to him and started to sip some of her wine.

"Nice to meet you Amelia. I'd tell you my name, but you seem to already know it. I apologize for the interruption; I just wanted to wish my Daywoman a pleasant night."

I looked up at him to see him looking back down at me. I knew what he wanted, but I didn't plan on giving it to him now.

"I'll show you out."

I stood from my seat and he pulled the chair out from under me allowing me passage from the table. We walked out onto the landing and I closed the door behind me. I turned around only to be lifted off the ground and pushed up against the wall. My mouth was taken over by his lips as he kissed me hard. I allowed his tongue entrance and he deepened the kiss until I started to feel lightheaded from the lack of oxygen. He released me and I gasped for air.

"Until tonight, Lover."

And then he was gone. My heart was still pounding wildly trying to compensate for the lack of oxygen. I touched my tender lips and smiled thinking about what the night would bring. I returned to the apartment to see Amelia pouring herself another glass of wine.

"Sorry." I said.

"Oh, don't mind me. I'm just was watching the food get cold, while my best friend was getting mauled by a vampire. Nothing out of the ordinary about that." She said demurely, trying to hide the sarcasm lying underneath.

"Nothing strange about that." I responded in kind.

We started cackling like hens and spent the rest of the night talking story as only good friends do.

**EPOV**

After I bid my fairy a good night, I went straight to Fangtasia to deal with my daytime intruder. I had asked Pam to not do anything to let on that we knew of his activities. I really didn't want to deal with this before the trip, since I already had an occupant in the dungeon and needed someone to watch the bar when we were gone, but I hated when my minions thought they could subvert my authority. I was the fucking Sheriff of Area 5 and they had better remember that.

"Master." Pam said at my arrival. I had honestly missed her the past few days, but I still looked forward to teaching her a lesson this weekend.

"Pamela. Walk with me." Instead of going to my office, we went straight to my throne and had our conversation out in the open in Swedish.

I sat, while Pam stood behind me and I told her what I had witnessed on the security video and what I planned to do to catch a thief. I felt Pam's excitement coursing through her, but she didn't reveal anything on her stoic face.

She left my side to begin the first part of my plan. Hydration. I sat and watched the bodies of human and vampire move before me. Like a dance, they pulsed around the other; the human blood calling to vampire and the allure of the vampire drawing in the human. Pam returned a short while later and enlisted the help of the guilty vampire. She brought him with her down to the basement. I let the minutes tick by until I went down to assist. I slowly walked down the steps of the basement listening to the argument between the two of them.

"What's going on down here?" I shouted at them.

"Master, Liam won't eat. Someone needs to shove some blood down him. I want Longshadow to do it." Pam explained.

"Longshadow get in there." I commanded.

"Why me? She's the one who failed the first time." Excuses, excuses.

"Get your ass in there." I pointed in the direction of the caged vampire. Pam shoved the bottle at him and he took it reluctantly. She opened the cage and shut it tightly behind him. Longshadow looked back at Pam and I. Our faces did not give anything away.

"Go on." I urged and waved him toward the vampire huddled in the corner.

He walked closer to Liam and tried to grab his neck to pour the blood down, but when he was almost upon him, the tortured vampire dove fangs (or rather teeth) first at Longshadow. The blood spilled on the floor in an explosion of glass. A desperate vampire was a dangerous vampire and right now I was betting on Liam. Pam stood next to me, absently filing her nails not caring about the melee in front of us. I crossed my arms over my chest and waited until I heard the familiar sound of a head being detached from a body. Longshadow was no more. Liam was hurt and his only form of movement was a slow crawl on his stomach.

"Let me go. You promised if I killed him I'd be free." He begged. His fate was sealed once Sookie told me about his actions.

Pam opened up the cell and slowly walked in; still only paying attention to her hands than the vampire below her. She stopped just out of his reach and looked down at Liam.

"I lied." Throwing her silver nail file like a dart through his back into his heart. Liam ceased to exist. "That's what you get fucker for messing up my nails the first time." She kicked the remains and walked out of the cell back to me. All that was left in the holding cell were the remains of the two vampires and the 6-pack of empty True Blood bottles tucked away in the corner.

I turned to walk up the stairs and Pam followed behind me, "So, now that we eliminated our partner. Who is going to be in charge of Fangtasia when we're gone?"

"Shut it down. We can spare the revenue now that we don't have to pay tribute to Sophie-Anne this month."

"What about the employees?"

"Pay them."

"Really?"

"It's cheaper than compensating Hot Rain. Liam is a very convenient scapegoat."

"What about Liam's maker?"

"He met the true death, shortly after making Liam."

"Very neat."

"Indeed."

**SPOV – Tuesday**

Tuesday morning I woke to cold arms wrapped around me. I had no memory of Eric coming back last night. He somehow plucked me from my bed and brought me down to his day chamber for the night without waking me. I breathed in and settled into his arms, enjoying the coolness of his skin. I wished I could stay here all day and be there when he woke, but it would be rude of me to ignore my guest upstairs. His silent mind put me so at ease I almost fall back asleep, I was so relaxed. I wriggled out of the bed and wished my vampire a pleasant rest before returning to Amelia upstairs. When I got to my apartment I found Amelia seated behind a large tower of fruit.

"Finally." She said. "I thought you were going to be M.I.A. all day."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because your vampire bought enough food to feed a small army. This was only half of the food. I made the caterers put the rest in the fridge." I looked at the table and it was full of pastries, fruit, and other breakfast items.

"How did you know it was from him?" She left the table and went back into the bedroom only to return carrying a piece of paper with her. She handed it to me.

"He left this conveniently on your pillow."

_Ms. Broadway – I'm borrowing Sookie for the night. Please make yourself at home and enjoy your breakfast until her return._

_-Eric_

"You must have walls of steel here, because I didn't hear anything last night." I put the note on the table and considered her question.

"Did you sleep well?" I avoided answering her question. He did all of this just to hold me while I slept.

"Yes, your bed is amazing. It's like sleeping on a cloud." She exclaimed, sitting back down and spearing a strawberry with her fork.

"Well, it's more than half my salary, so you better save up if you want to buy one."

"You are joking right." She asked loudly.

"No, I looked it up. I slept so well the first few nights I wanted to get a bed for the house in Bon Temps." I grabbed my phone and pulled up the website to show her the astronomical price. "See."

"Wow, you're vampire really cares about his sleep."

"Well shouldn't one enjoy the time they spend in the bed."

"I'm sure you do."

"What time are you meeting the coven today?" I asked as I began to fill my plate with this morning's offerings.

"I am supposed to meet them at 10:00am at this address in Shreveport."

"Do you want to meet for a late lunch afterwards?"

"Sure. I'll call you if anything changes. Let's eat this food, I wouldn't want to disappoint my host."

Once Amelia had left for her appointment, I went out in search of my outfit for Saturday. It would have been nice to have Amelia help me, but I didn't want to risk the chance that Pam would get a hold of her and glamour her into revealing our plan for this weekend. Eric was going to be outlandish in his attire. In contrast, I would wear something dramatic, but simple in form. It took me well into lunch time until I finally found the perfect dress. It was a print dress that was both strong and daring because the print was reminiscent of molten lava. The pattern was dark, but expressive at the same time and Pam would know once she laid her critical eye on me that if you fuck with Sookie Stackhouse, you were going to get burned.

After my shopping, I confirmed some last minute details for the trip and also decided to book Amelia and I an appointment at the nearby nail salon. It would be nice to have some girl time, when I had spent so much time surrounded by the bundle of testosterone that was Eric.

Amelia and I arrived at the nail salon a few minutes early for our scheduled appointment. I walked up to the reception desk to check-in while Amelia went immediately to the shelves of polish. I usually favored reds and pinks, while Amelia liked to choose more uncommon colors like blues and greens. Even though she knew my preferences she still tried to get me to choose colors that she herself favored.

"Sookie look at this. This one is perfect for tonight, it's called  _dive bar_." I looked at the bluish green color she had chosen and shook my head. After dinner tonight we planned on going to Fangtasia.

"No. You know I don't like green nail polish." She pulled the bottle from the shelf and placed it on the table next to her.

"Then I'm keeping it. How about this one?" She handed me the purple colored bottle and I read the name out loud.

" _Vampsterdam_. Funny. Too dark, next." I scanned the colors, but they all looked so similar. I was having a hard time choosing.

"Oh you'll like this one it's pink and it's called  _size matters_." I started to feel the blood rushing to my face. "The shade of pink almost matches the blush on your face, Sookie." She proceeded to hold the bottle up to my face.

"No." I returned to the rack and pulled a rich red off the shelf.

"What's it called?" She asked looking over my shoulder at the shade in my hand.

" _I'm not really a waitress_."

"What does that mean?"

"You know all those girls in Hollywood who work as waitresses and when people ask them what they do they say;  _I'm not really a waitress, I'm an actress, model, etc_."

"So you would be,  _I'm not really a waitress, I'm a Daywoman_."

"Exactly."

**SPOV - Fangtasia**

After Amelia begged me to take her back home to brush all of the garlic out of her teeth following our Italian feast, we finally arrived at Fangtasia. I had stayed happily sober over dinner so that I could have all of my faculties intact while surrounded by vampires. I parked in the customer parking section and we headed toward the front door like all the other humans trying to take a walk on the wild side. Amelia and I walked arm and arm toward the door and we were about to head to the back of the line when we were spotted by Pam.

"Susannah, what brings you to Fangtasia and who's this lovely woman on your arm?"

"Pam, this is Amelia. Amelia, Pam." They ignored my introduction and continued to eye-fuck each other. I tugged on Amelia's arm and motioned for her to move with me toward the back of the line. We were just regular customers today.

"No, you two are coming with me. If Eric found out I made you stand outside I wouldn't hear the end of it." She stood behind us and grabbed both of our shoulders, pushing us simultaneously toward the now open door. "Now in you go."

I was bombarded by the sights and sounds of Fangtasia. Lustful, twisted thoughts invaded my mind and I quickly reinforced my shields to prevent them from taking me under. Amelia looked ecstatic to be here and she took the whole atmosphere in.

"This is so…"

"Tacky." I finished for her.

"No, I was going to say hilarious. It's like a vampire inside joke." She quipped.

"I guess you can see it that way. I prefer to think of it like a ride at Disneyland. Except no one would ever mistake this place as the happiest place on earth."

"Let's get a drink." She grabbed my hand and we walked to the bar. The normal bartender, I think his name was Longshadow, was not there and his replacement was a small female vampire.

She gave us a hard stare and didn't say a word to us. I guess that meant we were just supposed to order.

"Tonic water. Amelia?"

"Bloody Mary." She said with gusto. I raised my eyebrow at her for her selection.

Our drinks appeared moments later and I handed her some money, but she didn't take it. So I just left it at the bar and we took our drinks to the nearest table.

"When is Pam coming back? She looks like fun." She looked around trying to spot the vampiress.

"I don't know. She could be anywhere."

The sound of the vampire run radio station blared over the speakers. The DJ was not in attendance tonight as it was only Tuesday, but nonetheless the music was always appropriate for an establishment such as this. I could feel Eric was in his office and was surprised he hadn't made an appearance since our arrival, but then I remembered that Pam was here and for him to pay me the attention he did normally would not fall in line with our plan.

I turned back to Amelia to see her downing her drink. "Let's dance."

She pulled me toward the dance floor until we were standing right in the middle of it. We spun and twirled each other around the floor. Some vampires tried to cut in and separate us, but I made sure we stayed together and enjoyed the musical beats unmolested. I felt Eric was close to me and I spun around to see him sitting on his throne, watching me carefully. His face was a mask, but his emotions were spinning with want. I returned my attention back to Amelia and I tried to get lost in the music and ignore the need to fall into the whirlpool of Eric's lust and thoughtless mind.

We left the floor slightly out of breath so I headed in the direction of the bar to gather more drinks for my parched throat, but I saw our drinks had already been refreshed and were sitting at our table. I turned back around and saw Eric's eyes on me. I gave him a slight nod in thanks and returned to the table with Amelia.

"That was fun." She said. Her mind was starting to get fuzzy and I knew it was the alcohol settling into her bloodstream.

"I think it's time to head home Amelia." I said.

"But we just got here." She protested.

"We've been here over two hours."

"Okay, but you're driving." I laughed at her drunken suggestion.

I grabbed the keys to the car and walked out of the bar. Once I got Amelia into the car, I turned only to be assaulted by Eric's lips on mine. His fangs nipped my tongue and he sucked more urgently on it. I wanted to continue, but I needed to get Amelia home and keep Pam in the dark of our collaboration.

"Where's Pam?" I asked quickly before he could silence me again with his lips.

"Out." He continued to kiss me and I let his hands wander along my body. I forgot where I was until I heard Amelia's voice.

"HELLO!" Amelia pounded on the window. "I'm still in the car."

I broke our kiss. "Tomorrow night, I'm all yours."

"You already are." He said and disappeared back into the bar.

I fixed my ruffled dress and got into the car.

"Where's lover boy?" Amelia asked through hooded eyes.

"He went back to work." I said quietly as I pulled out of the parking lot.

"I think he loves you."

I spun my head around to look at her, shocked at her assessment; but she had fallen asleep.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sookie discovers something about the Shreveport coven that disturbs her and Eric brings her a treat.

**SPOV - Wednesday**

"My head…it hurts." Amelia said into the cup of coffee that I had just placed in front of her.

"I think the bartender made your drinks a little too strong last night. I don't think she normally bartends."

"Probably." She took the cup in her hands bringing it to her lips, taking slow sips of the steaming liquid. "God. I need to find a spell that removes this dang hangover. I didn't do anything to embarrass myself did I?" She looked up from her cup awaiting my answer.

"No." I reassured her.

"Thank God." She said relieved.

"Do you remember anything about last night?" I asked.

"I remember dancing, but everything else is a bit blurry." I considered asking her about what she said before she passed out, but if she didn't remember it wouldn't matter probing her about it. The only person that could truly answer my question was Eric.

"Drink some more coffee. I'll bring you some ibuprofen." I left the table and went to the bathroom to retrieve the medicine. When I returned she had nearly finished her entire cup of coffee. I went to the fridge to bring her a bottle of water to take the pill to ease her throbbing headache.

"Here, take this." I dropped the pill in her hand and placed the bottle next to her now empty coffee mug.

"Thanks." She popped the pill into her mouth and drowned it with water. "I was surprised you were in bed when I woke up to use the bathroom." I assumed she was referring to why Eric didn't steal me away to his bed.

"I think he understood I needed to take care of you." I took a long draw from my own cup.

"Quite thoughtful, for a vampire."

"I'm sure living a thousand years you learn a thing or two about patience." I said as I pushed the mug around in my hand finding comfort in its warmth.

"He better think you're worth it. Otherwise I think I might have to get into necromancy so I could fry his fine ass to a crisp."

"Thanks Amelia. Glad to know you're still in my corner in spite of your appreciation of his behind."

"What are friends for."

"I know you said you couldn't talk about your meeting yesterday, but can you at least tell me if you plan on coming back?"

Yesterday, she just told me everything went fine. I left it at that, because I understood the coven's need for secrecy and if she needed to tell me she would. Her face immediately transformed from her casual demeanor to a more serious one. I was tempted to read her mind, but it was her story to tell.

"It's just hard to say."

"What is hard? This is where I live now Amelia and if they are operating here it affects me." I pleaded with her. I didn't like where this was going. "I need to know not just for my own safety, but for Eric's."

"All I can say is their recruiting and I don't think I will join them." I was not sure what she was not telling me. She could be under some spell that prevented her from revealing what occurred at the meeting. Much like when our professors used to place timed spells on the tests we took so that we would not be able to reveal the contents until all students had taken the test.

I brought my chair closer to her and lifted my hands so my palms were facing each side of her head. "May I?"

She granted me permission with a nod and I brought my hands down until they were lightly gripping her head.

"Think about yesterday's meeting, where you were, what you saw, and everything you can remember."

Immediately I was transported to her meeting and see a gathering of silent faces appear before me. From the look of their lips they were chanting. It was not this action that disturbed me, it was the presence of stacks of Fellowship of the Sun promotional material on the desk adjacent to the chanting group. Was Newlin actually planning on using supernaturals to help fight his war against vampires? I released my hold on Amelia and she blinked like she was waking up from a restful sleep.

"That was strange. What were we talking about?" She asked confused.

"Just that I will miss you." I lied to put her mind at ease, while putting on a brave smile. I didn't want them to be able to track the information she gave me to her.

"I'll miss you too." She gave me a hug and we returned to our respective chairs at the table.

"Let's finish off some more of the leftovers from Eric. I'll never be able to eat it all by myself."

We grazed through the rest of the breakfast food Eric had provided for us from the day before and I helped Amelia pack her things for her drive back down to New Orleans. I walked her to her car and waited until she had secured her bag in the trunk.

"I promise I'll visit again soon."

"I hope so. Don't forget to Skype."

"I won't. And don't forget what I told you about Eric. That vampire of yours still has the ability to talk in spite of all the other things he does to you with his mouth." She smiled broadly.

I returned her smile and shook my head at her. "I'll remember."

"I love you Sookie." She hugged me tightly.

"I love you to Amelia. Drive safe."

She got into her car and I waved as she pulled away from the firehouse. I took in the crisp November air and walked back inside. With the revelation that a coven in Shreveport was possibly collaborating with the FOTS worried me greatly. I didn't know what they were planning, but I needed to find out soon. After we thwarted their plan to establish a base of operations here, Newlin may be trying to undermine the vampires with more coercive methods. I would notify Eric of this development when he arrived this evening. I was half way up the stairs to my apartment when the doorbell rang. I scanned the presence at the door and found that it was a delivery man. I went to answer the door and opened it to the man on the other side.

"Are you Ms. Stackhouse?" He asked.

"Yes." I answered. He tapped his handheld device and handed it to me.

"Sign here." I signed his electronic pad and handed it back to him. He went back to his truck and carried a large rolling luggage to the door. It must be empty if he was carrying it so effortlessly. "Here's your package, have a nice day."

"Thank you." I said to him and he walked back to his truck.

I took the luggage and brought it inside to the entryway. I gave the luggage a shake to see if it contained anything. I heard a soft thud against the inner walls, confirming there was something inside. I slowly unzipped the bag to reveal a package wrapped in a black paper with an envelope attached to it. I pulled the taped letter off of it and laid the package on top of the luggage. I see Eric's familiar script and opened the letter.

_My Sookie,_

_I know we discussed the need to pack for Pam, but I neglected to ask you whether or not you had luggage to travel with for our departure tomorrow night. Please use this luggage for the trip as it has an inner compartment to bring those silver daggers you favor and any other weapons you would like to bring. You are welcome to any weapon in the gym. I do not anticipate the need to use any of them, but one cannot be too careful._

_Your Eric,_

_P.S. The package is for tonight. ;)_

I set the note down and inspected the package. I shook it and a clinking sound emanated from it. A weapon of some sort? I unwrapped and opened the box to find a set of iron handcuffs buried underneath the tissue paper.

"Motherfucker!" Because nothing says  _I love you,_  like a pair of iron handcuffs. I carefully lifted the handcuffs out of the box, not feeling any ill effects from the contact. If he wanted to play, I was more than willing to return the favor.

I placed them back into the box and passed through the garage and into the gym to locate what I was looking for. I swapped the iron cuffs for the silver ones I had seen the previous night and nestled it carefully into the tissue paper. I put the box down and went to inspect the rest of the wall for any weapons of interest. I walked to a cabinet that contained smaller weapons and found a length of chain that could be wrapped around like an arm band. I took that and also a thinner length of silver that could be worn as a necklace and used as a garrote.

I brought the package and the silver back with me to the entryway to put them in the luggage. I inspected the inner lining of the luggage to open the inner compartment. I tugged on the pull and the compartment opened revealing a lead lined shell. I laid the silver into the bag and shut the compartment tightly. The bag was light for its size and I easily carried it back up with me to my apartment.

I spent the rest of the day going through various websites to find items to procure for Pam for Saturday and following up with Fangtasia employees regarding the weekend closure. Eric had emailed me a distribution list and I had emailed all of the employees notifying them that they will be paid for this weekend due to the last minute decision to shut down the bar. Pam usually made these calls as she was in charge of the personnel, but he figured I would be better at explaining to them the situation. I understood his rationale, when I got a frantic call from Ginger who was freaking out about not working this weekend and took this as a sign she would be fired. It took me 15 minutes to get her to believe that nothing was wrong and that Eric and Pam were just taking a short business trip. Aside from Ginger, most were just happy about getting paid and not having to work.

After Eric checked in at Fangtasia, he told me he would be coming over to share what he had found in his search for Pam. Before he arrived, I ordered takeout from a local restaurant for dinner and ate quickly. I had so many other things on my mind that cleaning up after cooking was the last thing I wanted to do. I finished packing all my clothes and made sure to add my silver daggers to the inner compartment for transport. I had never flown on Anubis Airlines and was curious about the accommodations. I was glad we were flying at night, so I would not be flying alone with their coffins. Now that I knew how to teleport, I wished I could just pop there, but I had yet to test my range. Maybe I could try once we get there, just in case we left something of Pam's behind.

Around 10:00pm I sensed Eric's void close-by and then heard the sound of the garage door opening. I opened my apartment door anticipating his arrival and returned to sit on the sofa with my laptop. Not a minute later I felt myself being lifted from my seated position and was now sitting on Eric's lap. His cool lips came down to my neck and he placed light kisses along it.

"Hello, Lover." He whispered into my ear.

"How are you?" I turned my head to look at him.

"Better now that I am with you. What have you got to show me?" He leaned his chin on my shoulder and watched as I scrolled through page after page of items and he helped me narrow them down one by one. We agreed beforehand that we would make suggestions for each other's list, but not add anything.

"How old is Pam?" I asked.

"166."

"For some reason I thought she would be older, but it works out well for the naming portion."

"You're right the number 145 does sound good."

"Let me see what you came up with."

Instead of removing me from his lap to show me what he had found, he brought his strong arms around me and proceeded to show me his selections. Most of them I just laughed at and wished I could have thought of those things. Once we were through and made our final selections he took the computer off my lap and tossed it to the other side of the couch.

"Are you still hungry?" He asked over my shoulder.

"Did you bring me more cotton candy?" I teased. "I recall I never actually got to eat the cotton candy."

"No. I've learned my lesson." He lifted my body slightly up as he raised his hips to grab something behind the couch. It was a grocery bag. "Open it."

I took the bag from him and pried it open. "Marshmallows?"

"Do you eat them?" He asked.

"Yes. How do you know about human desserts?"

"Google." He said flatly.

"No really."

"One of the waitress's teacup human got Pam to order magazines for a school fundraiser. Now in addition to ordering Vogue and Vanity Fair, she ended up ordering a cooking magazine by mistake. So every month it comes and she throws it away. But sometimes I sort through the mail and read about what humans eat and think about whether or not we should serve food at the bar." I couldn't even imagine Pam in the presence of a child.

"I still can't believe that you bought me marshmallows and even more amazed a little child could get Pam to do anything." I flipped the bag over to see if there was anything else besides the bag of marshmallows. But that was it.

"The little one wouldn't stop screaming until she bought something. And I commanded her to not drain him." The image of Pam being berated by a child was too much and I smiled broadly at the thought.

"I guess it's too late to scrap my plan and just borrow the child to deal with Pam." I quipped.

"I think so." He squeezed me tighter and I remembered the bag on my lap.

"The grocery clerk must have raised an eyebrow at your purchase."

"Well, he didn't know I was a vampire until I flashed my fangs." He brought his head down to my shoulder and proceeded to nibble my neck, biting softly with his dull teeth.

"You're so bad."

"And you're so good." I turned my head so I could see his eyes.

"I think I can be very bad when I'm with you." I tapped his nose with my finger.

"Your Great-grandfather must think I am a terrible influence on you."

"If he only knew." I had no idea what my Great-grandfather would think of this, but I didn't really care.

"Then I better keep you as long as I can, before he takes you away from me."

Eric stood abruptly and I almost fell to the ground "Eric!" I scolded him, but he proceeded to maneuver my body until my arms were wrapped around his neck and my legs his waist.

"Hold on to the bag." He thrust the bag into my hands and I grasped on to it.

We zoomed through the apartment until we were in the garage in the gym. He took two swords off the wall and took us directly to the roof. My head was spinning from moving so quickly through the house. Eric tried to put me down, but I held onto to him.

"Not yet." I shook my head and closed my eyes to calm my body. "Okay." I slid slowly down his back until I was standing with my two feet securely planted on the ground.

Eric walked over to the fire box and lit it with ease. I walked over and pulled the chairs so they were facing the flames. I sat and pulled my feet up so my knees were feeling the brunt of the heat and held them with my arms in front of me. Eric sat and leaned back into the chair.

"Why are you not cooking your marshmallows?"

"You have to wait until the fire dies down, otherwise they will just burn."

"I see." He picked up one of the swords and balanced it expertly in his hand letting its weight shift from side to side. I watched him almost hypnotized by the movement. The sound of log splitting in half brought me out of it.

"I was taught that vampires were afraid of fire." I said.

"You shouldn't always believe what they teach you in school."

"True, but you seem so comfortable around it."

"I find that sitting around an open flame is calming to me. The heat of the fire used to be what brought people together in my time. I recall my mother cooking around it, my father retelling his stories of battle and spinning tales about the Gods of Asgård. So in a way being close to it meant I would be safe." I stared at him with wonder in my eyes. I was both shocked and delighted that he had shared this with me. I felt contentment from him, and longing. For what, I did not know.

"Thank you for sharing a part of your human life with me. I can understand that it may not be easy to talk about it." The crackling of the fire filled the silence hanging in the air as we both stared into the flames dancing before us. He looked almost human with the light of the fire reflecting off his pale skin.

I decided to change the subject and tell him about the witches. "I think we may have a problem with the coven in Shreveport." He looked up from the fire and his brow rose slightly with concern. "They may be working with Newlin."

"Is your friend involved?" He asked in a serious tone.

"No, they tried to recruit her. I was only able to glimpse some FOTS material during the meeting. It could be nothing, but they wouldn't have placed a spell on Amelia preventing her from speaking about it if their intentions were honorable."

"I think we should watch them closely, and not act until we can confirm their plan. I can send someone to watch them during the night, but they may act during the day."

"I agree. Can it wait past this weekend?"

"I believe so, if they are only recruiting now, then we have time. We'll deal with it upon our return. I also need you to meet with the Pack leader next week; which may help in our surveillance during the day."

I nodded in acceptance. Weres may be our best allies in this fight.

"Now, let's forget the world and all its troubles. And focus on more pleasurable pursuits. Such as filling that mouth of yours with something warm and sticky." He said lustfully.  

I raised my eyebrow at his words and ignored the hidden meaning. I watched as he speared the bag of marshmallows and handed the sword to me now topped with two marshmallows. I balanced the sword on my knees and rotated it slowly around to evenly cook each side. Eric took the other sword and twisted the hilt slowly in his hand. I was so engrossed with watching him do this, that my marshmallows became enflamed. I brought the tip to my mouth and blew on it until it was extinguished.

"I thought you were supposed to be the expert." He said.

"It's hard to concentrate when I'm watching a vampire roast marshmallows." He brought his sword from the flame and I see that they were perfect. I motioned for him to bring the marshmallow end toward me. I grabbed at the marshmallow and pulled off the crispy exterior and popped it in my mouth.

"Why do you not eat the whole thing?" He asked. I continued chewing until I finished off the last of the gooey marshmallow.

"The best part is the roasted outside. Then you can put the core back over the flames and do it again." He nodded in acceptance of my rationale and placed his sword back over the fire. I think about trying again with my own sword, but I liked sitting here watching him.

"Who was the bartender yesterday?" I asked.

"That was Thalia." His tracker.

"The one you promised didn't have to come in for six months, Thalia. I understand now."

"Yes, it had to be done. I disposed of Longshadow for stealing from me or rather Liam disposed of him and Pam took Liam out. Have you ever killed anyone Sookie?" I looked away from the flames to look at him. I knew he had killed many in his long life.

"No, I have not. But if anyone threatened my family, I think I would." I thought about the day my parents were killed and wondered if I could have done something.

"Would you kill to protect me?" I looked away from him and raised my eyes to the sky for an answer. But the answer I was seeking was not above me, but within me. For in my heart I knew I would.

"Yes." I said in a quiet voice, barely audible over the crackling of the fire.

He offered me the end of the sword and I removed the warm confection from it and placed it delicately in my mouth. I heard metal clatter to the ground and the warmth that had filled my mouth was now replaced by a chill from soft, cool lips. I reached for him and he lifted me from my chair and held me to him tightly as he brought me back down to the apartment, never breaking our kiss in our slow descent. He placed me on my feet as he locked the apartment door behind us.

"Now it's time for my dessert." He said with lust dripping off every word.

I walked backwards as he approached me and I discarded a piece of clothing with every step. He did the same until the back of my knees bumped into my soft bed. I looked up at his tall form and took in his hunger. I see his eyes flicked to my nightstand. Oh shit. He was about to move, but I grabbed his hand.

"Don't" I said sternly. I didn't want to ruin this night, by burning my vampire with silver. Even if I had meant it as a joke. Right now we were beyond joking.

"Why not?" He tilted his head to the side in question.

"Please." I begged and he looked at me with a curious look.

"Then you will indulge me in another way then."

He picked me up and draped my body along the upper mound of my lounge chair. My spine wrapped along its curvature and my head fell back.

I lifted up my head to say, "This isn't just any lounge chair is it?"

"No." He said with a fangy smile.

I was about to laugh at him for his audacity of getting me a sex chair for a housewarming present, but I gasped as he swiped his tongue along my entrance. I relaxed into the chair and finally realized what he meant when he said I could focus while lying on it. My body felt like it was floating and the only thing I could feel was the sensation of his mouth bringing me pleasure. His hands moved up and down my thighs and he squeezed my bottom as he lifted it higher to drive his tongue deeper into me. My breathing became ragged as he brought me closer to orgasm with his talented mouth. He moved his mouth away from me, but I was so far gone that I didn't notice his tongue was now drawing a line along my inner thigh. So when he bit me it was a rush of adrenaline that surged through me fueling my orgasm. I screamed his name as he drew my blood from me. I noticed he was now standing when he came into my field of view.

"So, sweet." He said with blood stained lips.

He leaned over my body and dragged one hand slowly from my neck, along my collar bone and moving slowly down the center of my body then up my thigh. He gripped the back of my knee and laid his other hand securely on my stomach as he entered me.

**EPOV**

My thirst for her blood only fed the longing for her body as I penetrated my fairy for a second time tonight. I moved slowly until I could go no further and stilled myself reveling in her delicate body wrapped around mine. I tried to mimic the natural rhythm of her heart beat with each deliberate thrust.

"Lover, look at me." She raised her head and her golden hair swayed like the wheat fields of my youth. I leaned my body over her and cradled her head in my hand. I brought her lips to mine and I kissed her reverently.

Her hands came to my face and she tucked my hair behind my ears. "Now, I see you."

I stood before her naked, but it was not the nakedness of my body that was the most alarmingly. It was the openness to my soul that I felt she saw. The acceptance that she begged me for, was the same acceptance that she gave to me. And I know then that I loved her for it.

Her sweet blood called to me and I decided to bring us both to our end with the sinking of my fangs. I brought my head to her neck and sucked hard on the spot I intended to bite. She gasped at the pressure and suction from my lips. I released the hold on her skin and pierced the numbed area with my fangs. She let out a soft moan and gripped my waist to pull me deeper into her as we both climaxed together. I swiped lazily at the bite mark hesitant to heal it, so I could let the world know she was mine. But I must heal it. So I bathed it in my blood and it returned slowly to her soft unmarred porcelain skin. I lifted her body off the chair and placed her on the bed wrapping the covers around her. I crawled in behind her and nestled my head into her soft golden waves. Once she was sound asleep, I carried her down with me to my resting place and asked the Gods above to protect the sweet Angel beside me.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio is on their way to New York.

**PPOV – THURSDAY NIGHT**

I was so excited about going to New York I downed a whole pack of True Blood to calm myself. That drink was rancid and I hated having to consume it, but there was no time to get a proper meal. I had packed my luggage over the past few nights and thanks to Susannah, I actually was able to find some choice pieces I was looking for. I considered bringing an empty luggage for my new acquisitions, but I swiftly scrapped the idea. My new clothes deserved to be encased in new luggage. I loaded up my minivan and waited for Eric to arrive to go to the airport. It was fifteen minutes past our agreed meeting time and he still hadn't arrived. I sent off a text to him to inquire on his whereabouts. This better not be a joke and he got me all excited for nothing.

[Pam]: Where r u?

[Eric]: Meet me at the airport. I had to pick up something.

What did he have to pick up? He really didn't need to pack any clothes; women just fell all over him just to be within biting distance. I locked up my residence and set all of the alarms and drove off in the direction of the Shreveport Airport.

When I arrived he was still not there. He should’ve been here by now. His resting place was a short drive away. I finally heard the familiar rumblings of his corvette and I realized what he had picked up for the trip. Daywoman.

"Why is she coming with us?" I snapped at him as he got out of the car.

"This is also a business trip Pam. I need Ms. Stackhouse's assistance during the day." I observed Susannah was busy unloading the car and pulling out her own luggage. She was dressed in a mix of leather and cotton. Her tight leather pants contrasted to her loose fitting top and the black made her blonde hair gathered into a loose bun stand out even more. Her entire body was covered from her fingertips down to her toes. It was such a shame to hide such a youthful, warm body.

"As long as she doesn't interfere with our plans at night and you keep her on a short leash." I was hoping Eric and I would reconnect and indulge in a good romp with the models as we took their blood and fucked them till the dawn, but Susannah's presence may ruin all of that.

"Be nice." He reprimanded. I noticed Susannah had walked over to the plane and was speaking to the pilot.

I lifted my hands in mock defeat. "Fine."

I moved the luggage over to the handlers and yelled at them for not treating them with the care they deserved. Our coffins were sent over earlier in the day and they were stowed alongside our luggage in the cargo hold. Eric rolled his luggage up beside me and his one bag, paled in comparison to my three.

I boarded the plane and ignored the flight attendants unseemly efforts to offer their blood. I ignored them, because I was holding out for a more attractive meal tomorrow night. Eric did the same and coldly rejected any assistance from them. The plane had four seats in each row, separated by a center aisle. I sat in the row in front of Eric and Susannah was in the same row, but on the other side of the aisle of him. I felt uncomfortable having her behind me and wanted to move. I was not willing to turn my back on her when she still hadn't dished out whatever punishment she had planned for me.

"Stay there." Eric commanded. He must have noticed my discomfort.

I turned in my seat and asked him through the gap between the seats. "Are you going to be partaking in any of the refreshments during the flight?" I could see Susannah through the gap as well and she did not even flinch at my suggestion. I wondered if she was squeamish about seeing a vampire feed. She calmly continued flipping through some magazine. Upon closer inspection it looked like the cooking magazine I unfortunately subscribed to. Human food was so disgusting.

"No. I already ate. You?" Maybe he indulged in someone else instead of Susannah before he came to the airport. It wouldn't have taken him that long to procure her from the firehouse and bring her here. She heeled considerably well for a human.

"No. I'm holding out for a better meal tomorrow night." He snorted at my response and put in his headphones, signaling the end of our conversation.

I turned back around in my seat and pulled out the latest Victoria's Secret catalog from my purse and proceeded to evaluate which of them I would like to feed and fuck. A considerable amount of time passed by and I noticed through the window they were loading additional luggage onto the plane. No one else had boarded since our arrival. I found that curious. I turned around to look again at Eric, but he was still listening to his beyond boring music on his headphones and busying himself with his phone. I looked across the aisle at Susannah who had replaced the magazine with her laptop and was typing away. I returned to making notations in my magazine and no sooner that I began again the passenger door was closed and the plane readied for take-off. I heard the sound of the intercom being turned on.

"Good evening and welcome aboard Anubis Airlines. My name is Tom Welker and I will be your captain this evening. Estimated flight time is just under three hours. The forecast for our flight is clear skies, so we don't anticipate any turbulence during our journey. We should have you in New York in no time. Please have a pleasant flight and our flight attendants are available to assist you with anything you need. Thank you for flying with Anubis Airlines." The intercom clicked off and we were left to our own devices on the plane.

I found no excitement or thrill in flying. I was still pissed at Eric for not passing on his trait of flying, so having to ride in an iron bird brought me no pleasure. I abandoned my task and fell into downtime. I was brought out of it when I heard the ding of the intercom and the voice of the captain again.

"We are now making our descent into LaGuardia. Please return to your seats. We will be touching down shortly. We hope you enjoyed flying with us and hope to see you again."

I shifted in my seat to see that Eric was no longer seated behind me, but next to Susannah. He was looking at something over her shoulder that I unfortunately could not see. He stood and returned to his former seat following the announcement and gave me a hard stare. I secured myself in my seat and readied myself for the Big City. Shreveport had its moments, but nothing compared to New York. I was more than ready to do some major damage to Eric's credit cards.

Once we had landed, our luggage was quickly off loaded and brought out to us. The bags that I had seen loaded onto the plane were being transported into a van and driven off. Maybe Anubis ran a courier service on the side. As long as I got my precious cargo, no one was going to get drained. A taxi was waiting to take us to the hotel and the driver loaded all of our luggage into the van. Eric motioned for Susannah to board the van first. She stopped at the door and then turned to Eric giving him a nod. It bothered me that they could communicate without even saying a word to each other. Since she worked during the day and he was only around at night, when had they had the opportunity to bond with each other? I was only aware of a few times that she had stopped at Fangtasia, but otherwise I was at a loss as to when and how they had been able to establish such an easy rapport.

The ride to the hotel was uneventful and I spent it staring out of the car window as I was engulfed by the mass of humanity that was Manhattan. I sleep in a fucking coffin, so unlike the humans, being surrounded by skyscrapers didn't faze me. We arrived at The Mark Hotel and the valet assisted us with our luggage. The hotel was conveniently located near all of the high end retail shops and the fashion show. It also exuded the modern and clean aesthetic that Eric favored. I followed Eric into the lobby and he checked us in. He handed me my keycard and I waited for him to give one to Susannah who was standing behind us, but he did not.

"Your evening is your own. You will be good to remember I have no authority here." He said sternly.

"Are we sharing a room?" I asked.

"No you have your own suite on the same floor as mine." He said.

"What about her?" I gestured in the direction of Susannah.

"She has her own room a floor beneath us." He said calmly as he twirled the keycard in his fingers.

"Why have you not given her a key?" He stilled the card in his hand.

"I was just about to, but I need to speak with her about some things I would like her to do tomorrow. We are going to be in the bar. Be safe Pam." He pulled me to him and planted a chaste kiss on my head and walked away toward the bar. Susannah followed silently behind him and I realized that she had been uncharacteristically quiet the entire trip.

Once they left, my insides were jumping for joy that I had been given permission to do as I pleased. I ordered the bell boy to follow me to my room to off-load my luggage. I started by filling the closet with all of my clothes and changed from my traveling outfit into something more sophisticated. I touched up my make-up and was ready for my night on the town.

I left the hotel armed with Eric's credit card and my shopping pumps, only to return 3 hours later with more bags than I could carry. I glamoured some relatively statuesque male on the street to help me carry my items back with me to the hotel and stowed all of my new belongings into the closet to blend in amongst my old clothes. One can never have enough options. I had about an hour until sunrise so I went to check on Eric. I walked down the narrow hallway and knocked on his door. He didn't answer. I knocked again. I waited another minute before I decided to check the one place I hoped he would not be, with Susannah. I took the stairs to the floor below and found her room. I knocked on the door and listened. I heard sheets being shifted and light footsteps coming toward the door. The door finally opened and I was greeted by Susannah in a cotton nightgown.

"Are you my wakeup call? I didn't realize I set it for 4 in the fucking morning Pam." She snapped at me through hooded eyes. Her hair was slightly wet, strange for someone who just woke up in the middle of the night.

"Is Eric here?" I asked.

"Does it look like he's here?" She said with irritation in her voice. She walked away from the door and threw herself onto the bed. "Shut the door when you leave."

I stepped into the room and I felt Eric was nearby. I ran quickly through the room only to not find him anywhere. I listened to Susannah's heartbeat settle and she was close to falling asleep. I guess he was never here or she somehow could walk through walls.

"Nighty, night Daywoman." I closed the door behind me and went back up to my floor to see if Eric was back in his room.

I made it back upstairs and knocked loudly on Eric's door. He opened it quickly and stood before me wrapped in only a towel.

"What?" He kept one hand on the door the other on his towel.

"Just checking in." I said and crossed my arms across my chest.

"Really, I'm sure you don't want me to check in on you after I review my credit card statement next month." My eyebrow rose slightly at his words. Sometimes he treated me like a child.

"All necessary purchases, I assure you." He grunted his disapproval and left me at the door to walk toward his unpacked luggage. He opened the bag and shut it quickly, only pulling out a pair of silk pajama pants. He deposited himself into one of the sitting chairs and threw his head back with his usual air of indifference.

"Did you need something Pam?" He asked still staring at the ceiling.

"I was wondering what the schedule was for tomorrow night." I sat on the chair opposite him and waited for him to respond.

"We will leave the hotel at sunset and head to the show that will begin promptly at 7:00pm. After that there will be an after party at Plunge on the rooftop of the Hotel Gansevoort. Does this conflict with any of your plans to bankrupt me?" He steepled his hands in front of him and looked at me.

"No. Did you meet with the Sheriff tonight?" I wondered if he completed the business portion of this trip.

"Yes. He bids you welcome and wishes that you indulge in all the amenities this place has to offer."

"Is Susannah coming with us tomorrow night?" I asked calmly. Please say no.

"Yes. I told her she could come. It's the least I could do, after having her toil away in your closet for days last weekend. Maybe she will find a suitable human there." My face changed immediately and I couldn't hold back the smile. He had finally given up on trying to bed her. For Eric had never been one to share.

"I see. Well I'll make sure to point her in the direction of the more desirable humans." I said without a tinge of sarcasm in my voice.

"I'm glad you are making an effort with Susannah. I plan on keeping her around a long time." He stood from his seat and headed to the bedroom. "Good night, Pam."

I left his room and headed off to my own down the hall, happy at this turn of events. I had never known Eric to give up on a conquest, but he may have found that she was more useful as an employee than a lover. I pondered the situation as the sun pulled me under for the day.

**PPOV - FRIDAY NIGHT**

"Where is Susannah?" I asked Eric as we waited at the valet stand for our car. He was dressed in a black suit with a white button-up shirt, unbuttoned at the top as usual. And he said I was vain.

"She will be meeting us there." He said while staring at his watch.

The car finally arrived and we were off to the fashion show. It had been months since I had had a decent meal. The humans in our area favored all these deep-fried and fat laden foods that made their blood taste like it was strained through a vat of oil. So not only will these models look better, they hopefully will taste better too. We arrived at a back entrance and were escorted past security. There were only a few other vampires and I nodded to them acknowledging their presence. I made sure to consume a good amount of True Blood before we left so I wouldn't be tempted by all the lesser bodies moving around me. It seemed we were the only vampires that were to be seated in the front row and Eric gestured to where I was to sit. I looked around and tried to find Susannah, but she was nowhere to be seen.

I noticed Eric's body shift next to me and he turned to acknowledge the woman I had been searching for. She was a vision in soft pink lace. The halter of her dress was embellished with reflective crystal beading that ran down her neck and wrapped around each of her arms like her own pair of angel wings. The short cut of the dress was further accentuated by her stiletto heels that elongated her short frame. They shined just as much as her dress and caged her small feet in crystal and suede. My throat felt dry at the sight of her and if she were not off limits I would try my best to divest her of all of her finery. Eric offered his hand to her and she walked slowly up the steps to sit next to him. She sat and didn't say a word. Just crossed her legs and maintained her graceful presence next to Eric as if she were a princess sitting on her throne waiting to be entertained by the spectacle before her.

The lights dimmed and the show began as scheduled and I watched as the bodies moved before me. I felt like I was a human at a buffet, looking, but not touching until I made my choice. One by one they walked the platform; beautiful creatures all of them. I found the one I was fawning over on the plane and zeroed in on her. I believed her name was Candice. She came out adorned with purple feathers and red lace-up pumps that wrapped around her well-toned legs. Legs I hoped would be spread before me by the end of the night. I stared at her long enough to feel like I was glamouring her through shear will alone. She walked past us and I could have sworn she winked at me. The other models come and go, but I got excited every time she walked past. She was the one I wanted. That was if Eric didn't get to her first. The lights came on, the confetti was thrown, and the show was over too soon.

Eric rose from his seat and offered both Susannah and I his hands. We both stood with his assistance and made our way out of the crowded mass of people trying to all leave at the same time. Susannah sat in the front seat with the driver and Eric and I sat in the back. Once we were in the car Eric said.

"Did you enjoy the show Pam?"

"Yes, the flesh on display was a much higher grade than I am used to. Let's hope it's willing." I said.

"I am sure you will find someone to indulge in." He said as he stared out of the window.

We made it to the site of the after party and took the elevator up to the rooftop. The models had yet to arrive, but it was full of the glitterati of Manhattan out in full force to celebrate the lingerie clad models. I admired the décor of the bar with its crimson walls and photos of women imprinted along the sides of the bar and on the walls. Maybe I could convince Eric to make some changes to Fangtasia. Fuck the humans and their lack of sophistication, it was I that had to stare at the walls every night.

The models finally arrived and they were met with fanfare and much applause by the partygoers. I looked behind me expecting to see Eric, but I was met with Susannah's eyes on me.

"Having fun?" I asked.

"Yes, it's nice to have a night out. Then it doesn't feel like I'm working." She said while sipping a clear drink with a single strawberry floating in it.

"So this is a business trip for you." I tried to make small talk with her, knowing that Eric planned on keeping her around.

"I supposed so. Would you like me to bring you a drink? I hear they have Royalty." She motioned toward the bar.

"No thank you. I'm hoping for something warmer tonight." I looked past her to see Eric returning with my blonde and a brunette on his arms. "I guess you are going to have a lonely night, Daywoman."

"I can take care of myself. It's a big city." She said as she stared off into the night sky.

Eric approached us and I observed they were both sipping one of the VS signature pink cocktails. I really wanted the blonde on Eric's arm, but I knew how much he favored blondes. The brunette was acceptable and maybe once Eric tired of her I could take her too.

"Candice, Miranda, meet my child Pam." He didn't introduce them to Susannah. That was what she got for not fucking him.

"Hello." They said in unison.

Candice, my blonde, whispered into Eric's ear. "Pam, Candice would like to spend some time with you. Play nice." He released Candice from his grasp and she sashayed over to me.

I grabbed her hand and walked with her toward the opposite side of the party to a more private cabana area. We sat on the cotton lounge chairs and she started to run her hands along my skin.

"You're so cold." She said through a smile.

"I can think of a thousand ways you can warm me up." I whispered into her ear. "Do you like vampires Candice?"

"You're the only one I've really met, besides your friend. What's it like to be bitten? Does it hurt?" She said quietly back to me.

"Only if the vampire wants it to. Do you want me to bite you?" My fangs itched to come out and sink themselves into her flesh, but I didn't want to scare off this prize-winning meal so soon.

"I like pain. It makes me feel alive." She inhaled sharply. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you."

I ran my finger along her neck and she shuddered at my touch. "You'd only offend me if you didn't want me as much as I wanted you."

I brought her closer to me and we began to kiss each other lightly. Then we began to explore each other's mouths with our tongues. She pulled my head to the side urging me to bite her. My fangs released themselves from their aching place inside my mouth and I positioned myself to take my prize. I saw the blood pumping furiously underneath her skin. I asked for permission once more and she nodded. I returned to her neck and sank my fangs into her drawing her blood from her. Each gulp of blood made me feel faint. It must have been the lack of real blood over the past two nights. Soon I was starting to feel dizzy and I didn't know what was happening. I felt my hold on Candice loosen and my body went slack. I fell onto the cushions and I felt like the dawn was nearing, but it was not. Then I heard Eric's voice in a whisper. I couldn't make out what he was saying.

Then everything went black.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The punishment of Pamela Ravenscroft

**PPOV**

I rose from my day rest with no memory of the previous night. Was this what the humans felt like after they've had too much drink? I tried to figure out where I was from my position on the floor, but the darkness prevented me from gaining any useful information. The first thing I did was try to find Eric. I reached out in our bond and felt that he was nearby. I reasoned that I couldn't be in any immediate danger if he was so close by. Could I? I stood slowly and felt course fabric on my body. What was I wearing? I checked the label and noted that this was my dress, but I had no idea when I changed into it or how I got to this place. I stepped forward and hit a clear wall. The sound of my impact rang through the air breaking the silence. I ran my hands along the wall only to realize that I was in a box. I looked up and a light turned on overhead. I heard the clicking of heels and saw a small Asian woman coming toward me.

"Who the fuck are you and why am I in this box?" I yelled at her. I was in no mood for games.

"Well you may not know who I am, but I know who you are Pamela." She said.

I realized she was human and I tried to glamour her, but my glamour was not working. I wanted to hit the wall of my plastic dungeon, but my hands stopped right before they reached the surface. Eric! Whatever maker command he had placed on me it had made me incapable of trying to break free from this cage. He wanted me to stay and listen to this nonsense.

"Are you going to stand there and gawk at me all night or are you going to explain to me why I am here?" I demanded.

As soon as I got out of this cage I was going to drain her and whoever was responsible for putting me here. I observed several red lights blinking off in the distance and they moved as they followed the woman across the floor. The objects were shrouded and were moving by themselves. I didn't sense any other humans in the immediate area.

"My name is Jeannie. Do you know why you are hear Pamela?" She asked in her overly happy sounding voice.

"It's Pam and I've been asking you that question for the past five minutes, Chopstick!" I screamed at her beyond irritated now.

"Sorry, I'm only half Chinese. But maybe I can ask you a few questions and then you may understand what has brought you here." I waved her off and started tapping my heel impatiently, as I waited for her to ask me whatever she wanted that didn't mean I was going to answer any of them.

She walked to a table and picked up a remote and some index cards.

"Now, let's see. Where should I even begin?" She flipped through her cards and sat on a chair just on the other side of my cage. "How about we start with what you are wearing now." The light above me shifted and a spotlight shined on me. What I'm wearing? What kind of question was that?

"What do you mean what I'm wearing? I'm fucking immortal everything I wear works. I am an inspiration to you humans. How dare you ask me that?" I said harshly.

"Sorry Pam. I think I'd describe your current ensemble as a potato sack." She said as her eyes looked me up and down.

"This is Diane Von Furstenberg!" I screamed at her through the glass. No one insulted my fashion, least of all this little human. Who knew absolutely nothing about me?

"So." She waved me off and returned to looking at her cue cards.

"This was introduced at the runways of Paris last fall. It cost over $1,000 dollars." I added to my defense of my outfit.

"Let's take a look at something else and maybe you'll begin to understand. I was told you'd be stubborn." She said snappily.

She didn't even know the half of it. I will tear her limb from limb for talking about me in such a way. She clicked her remote and on the screen was the photo Susannah had taken during her inventory. Fuck me. So not only did I have to dismember this little runt, I had to add the Daywoman to my shit list.

"Who made this dress Pam?"

"If you knew anything about fashion you would know that dress is Emilio Pucci." I crossed my arms across my chest and stared at her with disdain.

"I see, well it looks more like a big black doily to me. That Pucci doesn't even hide your coochie." I heard laughter that was quickly muffled in the background and I turned in the direction of it, but I couldn't figure out where it came from.

"Fuck you!" I hissed out.

She kept clicking her obnoxious clicker and ripping everything that was in my closet. Every piece she found something wrong with and I argued my reasoning in response to her critique; but it didn't seem to get through her narrow head. It was like talking to a wall. Oh wait, I actually was talking to a wall. I'm in a fucking box!

"Well it seems Pam you consistently give me the same reason for your fashion choices and that's because they are from a fashion designer. Do you know what we call people like you?" She asked.

"Fashionable." I drawled.

"No Pam. You are a Label Whore, plain and simple. And I'd like you to meet some of your friends that will be providing me with testimony on the subject. So let's move."

My box began to move and I was rolled into another room. I saw an empty white table in an otherwise sparsely furnished room and some strange tube-like contraption mounted on a wall. The little woman stopped and stood beside my box and my eyes were transfixed on a spotlight on the adjoining wall.

"Before I bring out my accomplices, I need you to know that you are here at the permission of your maker and once we release you from your plastic prison you will not be able to harm anything or anyone during the show and will comply with whatever orders I give you." I knew that 15 minutes ago, when I tried to escape from this terrible dream. Then I picked out the one word that disturbed me the most.

"Show?" I asked confused.

"Oh I didn't mention that. You're going to be on TV Pam. Go ahead and give a wave at camera two over there." I looked in the direction of the red blinking light to my left and scowled at it. This whole fucking nightmare was going to be on TV. I contemplated staking myself to spare me the pain of this embarrassment. She raised her hand to her ear and said, "Oh that command also prevents you from harming yourself as well." Fuck Eric and his maker commands.

"Just fucking great. If I ever get out of here I will personally eat, fuck, and kill you." I was deadly serious.

"Well, we wouldn't want you doing that until you meet our first accomplice. His name is Leif, but you may know him as your delightful older brother from a different mother. Come on out Leif." Bullshit. I had no brother and closest thing I can call a brother was Eric. It had to be him that was about to come out and add to my stay in fashion purgatory instead of releasing me from it. Why did he get an alias and I had to be my fucking self?

I knew Eric was about to come out, but I wasn't prepared to actually see him come out of the closet. My jaw literally hit the floor when I saw Eric step out from behind the wall as his doppelganger Leif. He cut his fucking hair. I actually smiled for the first time since I had found myself in this predicament, when I see what he was wearing as he attempted to pull off his best  _queer eye for the straight guy_  look. His black jacket was adorned with feathers all along the lapels. And the pink pants. It was just too much. He walked in like a male model and blew me a kiss before taking up his place behind the white table. I plucked the kiss from the air and stomped on it with my heel. I felt a rush of amusement hit me and I realized he had been suppressing the bond the entire trip. I had been so wrapped up in trying to bang an Angel and keep an eye on Susannah that I forgot about the possibility of Eric working with her.

"Okay Pam, now that we have brought out your brother, do you know who our other accomplice is?" I was absolutely fucking sure who was about to come out. I hoped she looked just as ridiculous as Eric.

"No idea." I said sarcastically.

"I wouldn't want to keep you from meeting her then. Let's please welcome Sara to the stage." She announced.

Eric and Jeannie both clapped like fools and I see the reason I was standing in a cage emerge from behind the wall. Last night her attire was soft and airy, tonight she was channeling a different element and it was fire. The print on her dress looked like it was moving with her every step and she looked determined and purposeful as she made her way to Eric. The little spitfire's got my attention with this elaborate ruse. Where this was going I had no idea, but I was now a pawn in Susannah's little game.

"Welcome Sara and Leif to the show. You've submitted your dear friend Pam here for a little fashion intervention. You sent us photos and told us a little about why Pam is most deserving of being assisted with her little problem. In addition to that you've also brought some of her favorite pieces to the show. Let's see the evidence of Pam's undying designer loyalty."

I watched as the table in front of them shifted and a pile of my clothes rose from the below.

"No." The word slipped out as I caught a glimpse of the clothes. I brought myself up to my plastic cage and tried to examine the contents of the table. All my clothes haphazardly piled together like garbage.

"Pam, I'm going to introduce you to a friend of mine. This is the _Eww_ tube." She walked over to the clear tube against the wall. "And just like you, it thrives on sucking. It will suck your fashion disasters up until they are no more." I tried to slam against the wall, but again I was stopped before my body made contact. I started to feel my eyes moisten with bloody tears in anticipation of what was to come.

"Let me ask you first Leif. If you could pick something off this table to give to the Eww tube what would it be?" Jeannie asked Eric.

"Oh let me see." He brought his finger to his mouth and furrowed his brow in mock concentration. His other hand placed on his hip added to his flamboyant demeanor. "I think  _Lillasyster_  you need to rid yourself of these." He lifted up my no-heel crystal studded Giuseppe Zanotti sandals and held them in front of him like they were burning him of silver. Jeannie took them from him and held them in front of her toward me. [Little sister]

"Besides looking like a 5 year-old bedazzled them for show and tell, why did you choose these sandals?" She asked him.

"Well, you see her fashion choices are not only an offense against my sight, they are a burden to my tight pockets. My pants are tight enough without her boring holes in them with her garish purchases." He motioned for Jeannie to come closer to him and whispered loudly in his sing-song voice. "Those shoes are over two thousand dollars."

"Really!" Jeannie said in a shocked tone. She had probably never owned a decent pair of shoes in her life. "Pam, do you agree with Leif's reasoning and choice?"

"You can all burn in hell." I shot them all evil stares through my blood stained eyes. I wiped away the tears only to have them smear onto my dress. Fuck. It would never come out now.

"Well if we're all going to burn at least we won't have to take these shoes with us. Up the tube you go." She took each shoe and turned on the wretched contraption. It made a sucking sound and took each of my beautiful shoes away.

She turned away from the tube and addressed me saying, "A famous designer once said that the most successful shoes are visible and invisible at the same time. Do you agree?" She asked.

"Who would say such a thing?" There was no way a designer would have said something like that. Fashion was meant to be seen, not fade into the background.

"That designer was Christian Louboutin. The same designer who made the shoes you are wearing right now. Just something to think about the next time you decide to purchase your next set up pumps."

"Sara your turn." I watched Susannah examine the table and she slowly sifted through each piece. Then buried underneath everything she pulled out THE Chanel. "What have you got there?" Jeannie asked.

"I think it's a vintage Chanel jacket." I'm going to kill her, and then I'm going to kill her family. And finally, I'm going to kill anyone else who knows her until she is erased from this Godforsaken Earth.

"Let me see that." Susannah offered my precious jacket to Jeannie and she held it in front of her and flipped it around. "The only thing about this particular vintage is that it's spoiled. Wrong decade sweetie. Up the tube. Next!"

"NO!" I screamed, but it didn't matter it was gone.

They continued on their massacre of my clothing as they derided me for each purchase until the table was bare before them. I felt like I had been drained of my own blood with each piece that was sucked up into the tube. I'd rather choose to be chained for weeks in silver than have to go through this. Finally, the Jeannie woman came over to me.

"Oh don't look so sad Pam, we're here to help you get over your little problem. Aren't we guys?" Both Susannah and Eric nodded their heads like fucking lemmings.

"You've stolen my things and ripped my style to shreds. You can help me by getting me out of this fucking box, so I can show you all my appreciation for HELPING ME!" I screamed.

"These two people in front of you have picked out two wardrobe collections for you to choose from. They have also picked out some Fangtastic hair and makeup. That's going to go with that style. You also will get to choose one. Now say goodbye to Leif and Sara. And you'll see them after your fashion transformation." I didn't wave or say goodbye to my so-called friends. I just gave them the one-fingered salute and they both smiled at me before departing the stage.

"Can I be let out of this cage now?" I asked her. I could try to fight the maker commands placed on me, but with Eric so close he could just amplify the pain it would cause me if I disobeyed. Compliance seemed to be what I must do to drain another day.

"I can do that. Are you ready to see what Leif and Sara have chosen for you?"

"I'll show you how excited I am when you let me out of this box." I gave her a hard look.

"Remember what I said about your maker Pam. He left strict instructions to ensure you'd behave while a guest on this show. He's only trying to help you." That fucker let me buy all those clothes with his money and now he has a problem with me spending it on things I want. He can take his help and shove it.

"Yes, I remember." I said indifferently. She signaled someone and the walls to my prison opened and I was free. I tried to run only to be stopped by her voice.

"Pam, follow me." My body was yanked in her direction and I followed her into another room. We stood in a room with a short runway with a mirror at the end of it and random accessories littering the shelves. "Before I present this first collection to you the accomplice chose to name it specifically." She snapped her fingers and on the screen above it appeared. She read it out loud, " _S &M from H&M_"

"Have you ever shopped at H&M Pam?" She asked as we faced an empty wall.

"I wouldn't be caught dead in there." I admitted.

She laughed at my response and said, "Then I think it's a fitting title that a form of torture would be for you to embrace products from H&M. This fashion retailer provides fast-fashion, but also invites designers to come and create for their brand. Did you know that many of the designers that you have in your closet create reasonably priced items for H&M?"

"Yes, but they are only doing it for the money. They create their fashion for people like me."

"Let's see how well you can decipher between the two then. To test your aptitude we have gone ahead and removed all tags and labels from the clothes in each of these collections. So you won't know whether or not they are designer brands or possibly something from H&M. Also if the clothes are designer we've tried to obtain pieces from their collections that have never been seen in print or media. So you in essence might be wearing next season's newest fashion. Let's see it."

The wall rotated in front of us and five different outfits hung in front of me. I quickly evaluated the pieces and found them acceptablem, except one. I walked over to it and glared at it.

"I guess we don't have anything else to say until you try on the clothes. How about you try on that pair of overalls that you are staring at?" I felt the compulsion of her command and took the item off the hanger to try it on. While in the dressing room, I searched the whole evil outfit to try to find the origin of this denim monstrosity. I failed at finding a single identifying stitch. I put it on above the sleeveless top it came with and the accompanying peep-toe heels. I cautiously walked out and was greeted by Jeannie's annoying applause.

"Come, come. Get on the runway and give me a walk." I walked the little runway and took in my look. "The girls look pretty hot in that top."

"The girls?" I looked at her for an explanation.

"Your boobs. The suspenders accentuate them. Don't you think?" I stuck out my chest a little more and looked at my reflection in the mirror.

"I can see that." I said. They really looked quite nice, now that she mentioned it.

I went through the rest of the collection and found that I might actually wear most of the pieces. Maybe not exactly the way they were put together, but individually I would welcome them to my collection, even the overalls.

"So Pam, overall how do you think this accomplice did?" I considered her question before answering.

"I find it satisfactory." The overalls made me think this collection was done by Susannah. I didn't even know if Eric knew what overalls were. The pieces would never replace what I lost, but it was a start.

"All right, you ready for the next collection?" I nodded to her. "This collection is called." She snapped her fingers revealing the next name. " _Forever 21 (+145)_. This look emphasizes your youthful appearance, but at the same time has a timeless look to it that will last you through the centuries. Are you ready to try them on?"

I looked over the collection and my eye immediately focused on something I was 100% sure was designer. The Alexander Wang boots that I gave up in that bet with Eric. They called to me below a beautifully cut asymmetrical skirt with a bright pink silk top. This must be from Eric, only he knew me so well.

I tried on the offerings as I did previously and found that I was enjoying this process more as we moved along. Jeannie was tolerable for a human and surprisingly knew a good deal about fashion. And being able to try on possibly never before seen designer samples was just too good of an opportunity to pass up.

"What do you think of this collection?" She asked once I completed my trial of each of the pieces.

"I think this one captures more of who I am." I said honestly.

"I'm glad you say that, because that's one of things we were trying to show you is that it is not the designer that decides what you wear, but who you are defines your own style. It's time for you to pick hair and makeup. Get back into the DVF and we'll move right along."

I returned into the changing room to change into my Furstenberg frock and followed Jeannie to a room for my hair and make-up. I choose the simple waves and the understated makeup; which was my preference when I was not as Fangtasia. She ushered me out of the room after I've been prepped and I was put into a backstage holding area with my new outfit and primped to perfection. I overheard Jeannie's voice over the speakers telling me to go out to reveal myself to the waiting crowd. If I was going to embarrass myself on TV I might as well look good doing it. I straightened my dress and strutted out onto the empty stage. The bright lights blinded me and I couldn't see out into the audience. Then I heard a single pair of hands clapping and the lights dimmed to reveal my audience of one.

"Nice hair." I gestured to my own hair and watched him carefully as he leaned back in his chair. He was no longer wearing his flamboyant outfit as before, but a tailor made suit.

"You like it. I like yours better. You look good my child." I felt his affection and adoration through the bond.

"So I'm not going to be on TV am I?" I asked.

"No, this was only a test by the network to see if it was feasible to have a vampire on their little show. All of your clothes will be returned to you and that jacket you covet so much was only a replica of your original. Also the all the tapes of this whole affair will be destroyed except the one I plan on keeping as a reminder for you."

"A reminder for what?" I questioned.

"A reminder to think about who you are messing with, before you decide to act on your childish impulses." He replied.

"I see. I think I've learned my lesson." This was an experience I'd rather not repeat, even if in the end I quite enjoyed it.

"Good, because I'd like to introduce you to the person that had chosen the collection and look you now embody." I heard a door open and in walked Susannah like she was floating on a cloud moving effortlessly up to Eric. She was no longer wearing her fiery dress, but a light blue dress that gave her an ethereal glow.

"I already know who she is, why are you introducing us?" I questioned.

"Because this is my bonded Princess Susannah Stackhouse-Brigant of the Sky Fae." He declared.

I nearly fell over at his words. I was so stunned by them. She sat next to Eric and he wrapped his arm around her and placed a kiss on her golden head. Then she was gone in a flash. I automatically held up my hand to block the light.

"Fuck me." I had to go and insult a Fairy Princess and to top it all off a relative of Niall's. And that still didn't take into account the fact that Eric had bonded with her. He hadn't done it fully, that I would have noticed, but for him to acknowledge it meant he all but intended to complete it.

"That's right Pam you fucked with the wrong fae." I spun around to find her standing behind me with her hands on her hips. Eric appeared moments later behind her and placed his hands protectively on her shoulders.

"You fuck with her again and you'll not only have to answer to me, but to her family. And you already know what can happen if I let Susannah decide to punish you. So Pam, first things first, apologize to Susannah." Eric said firmly and I felt something in our bond I never knew he could feel, love. I made a choice in that moment to accept Susannah and stand with Eric, than stand alone and have nothing.

"Congratulations Fairy Princess, you have taken the two things I love women and fashion and used them against me. I should drain you where you stand." I paused and they both tensed at my words so I quickly continued, "But I have never seen such deviousness or ingenuity in a breather and you have earned my respect Susannah Brigant. I ask for your forgiveness in any previous wrongs that I have done to you." I extended my hand out to her and she hesitated before taking it.

"I accept your apology Pamela Ravenscroft and any offenses you have committed against me I consider cleared on all counts. As a peace offering, I'd like to give you this." She pulled something from behind her and I took it from her without hesitation. The object was a leather beaded clutch with a brass knuckle handle. She had impeccable taste. "Open it."

I opened the clutch to reveal plane tickets and a check for $50,000 dollars. "What is this?"

"It was my finder's fee for providing you as a  _willing_  subject for the show and I believe the tickets are from Eric to go to any fashion week of your choosing. We hope you make more reasonable choices on your next fashion expedition."

I stood there and for once in my undead life, no profane words could explain what I was feeling. Then I did something I never thought I would ever do. I reached for Susannah and I hugged her.

"You are my new favorite breather you know that." I said into her ear.

She pulled away from my embrace to say, "Then as your new favorite breather. I'd like for you to call me Sookie."

"Sookie Stackhouse. Has a ring to it." We finally released each other and we all stood apart on the stage.

"Now that my two favorite women have made peace, my undead life will be a hell of a lot easier from now on…" Sookie and I gave him a look of warning at his comment and he laughed at our identical expressions. "I think we all need a drink."

"Oh no, I don't think so. I'm never taking a drink from you two ever again. The next thing I know I'm going to wake up naked on Eric's farm forced to tend his sheep in fucking Öland."

We all laughed at my joke and departed the studio to own the night as one little fucked up family.

* * *


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're going back in time to see what Sookie and Eric were doing (besides each other) in New York. Think of it as a lemony outtake of Chapter 30. Enjoy!

**SPOV – Thursday Night**

"God we're late. She's going to kill us before we even make it to New York." I said jumping out of the bed after seeing the clock on my night stand. Luckily, I had packed everything, so the only thing we had to do was get in the car and go.

"She'll wait." Eric said calmly, taking his time putting on his clothes for the flight.

I hurriedly threw on my own clothes for the trip and ran into the bathroom. When I looked in the mirror, what I found was my whole body covered in fang marks. Fuck! No time. This was what I got for thinking it was a good idea to be there in Eric's arms as he rose from his day rest the night of our departure. I ran back into the bedroom and put on the one outfit in my closet that would cover all of the damning marks on my body and met Eric at the door. He was the picture of calm, standing their casually at the door not caring that we were supposed to leave half an hour ago to get Pam. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and huffed out in response to its beeping.

"Pam?" I questioned.

"Yes. What should I say? How about I tell her I had the most delicious meal that consisted of Sookie, Sookie, and more Sookie?" He grabbed me with his free hand and lifted me until I was straddling him.

"Oh, no you don't mister. Don't you dare ruin this for me. Just tell her we'll meet her there." He released me from his hold, but not before giving me a kiss I wished could have lasted past our scheduled departure time. He sent his message to Pam and I went to grab my keys when an idea struck me. "Actually, this could be a good thing that we're late."

"Well, I assumed that was the case when you kept telling me not to stop." I ignored his lewd comment, allowing the wheels to keep on turning in my head.

"Now we can get her things and take them with us on the plane. We're the only ones aboard for the flight, correct?"

"Yes, we can hold the plane for the additional luggage. I can send the crew now and the van will meet us at the airport. Who knew my Fairy was so devious? I must remember to not find myself on the other side of that twisted mind." He took his phone back out and tapped away his orders to the retrieval crew.

"Spending time with you makes it a lot less cluttered." I said after he attended to his phone and he smirked in response.

"So you're blaming me for this surge of wicked thoughts." He said as he moved closer to me.

"You could say that my thoughts are a lot less innocent when they concern you." I shouldn't have said that. Fuck he was so close and my thoughts were now red with lust for him, again. "Eric we can't do this." I backed away from him, but he moved even closer to me.

"Yes, we can. If you haven't noticed, I can move very fast when I want to." My mind was screaming no, but my body was screaming  _oh god yes_.

My body won out and I pulled him down to possess his lips. He swiftly moved us until I was sitting on the kitchen counter and he was between my now bare legs. Damn he was fast. My leather pants were now a puddle on the floor along with his pants. He brought me to him again in a kiss and moved his other hand down to my soaking core, testing me for the pounding I was about to receive. I was more than ready. He moved his hand from me to rub his throbbing cock with my essence. We continued to kiss fast and hard until he was inside of me, moving at an inhuman speed. He held me tightly and not a minute later we were awash in each other's fluids.

"Wow." Was all that I was able to articulate. He pulled out of me slowly and the loss of his large member inside of me made me aware of how sore I would be later. Eric nicked his finger with one of his fangs and rubbed his now bloody digit inside of me easing the pain away.

"Time well spent." He placed a light kiss on my cheek and lifted me off of the counter.

I ran off into the bathroom, grabbing my pants along the way to towel off the sweat and anything else from our quickie. I bathed my legs in talcum powder to slide my pants back on. My hair was a mess, so I just pulled it back into a loose bun. I spritzed my body with perfume, hopefully masking some of the scent of sex on me from Pam. If she thought I smelled like Eric I could always blame the blood. Eric was exactly where he was five minutes ago and I tried to tell my mind to stay the course and to actually make it out of the door this time.

"Ready to teach my child a lesson?" He said at my approach.

"Do vampires have fangs?" He smirked at me and offered me his hand and we passed through the door on our way to the airport.

We arrived to find Pam impatiently standing alongside her luggage. Eric got out of the car to greet her; while I went to the trunk to get my luggage. I ignored their conversation and Pam's obvious distaste at having me along for the trip. I met the captain and the crew and they all checked out just fine. The small plane was able to fit around 30 passengers, but for this flight we would be the only ones aboard. I mounted the stairwell and went to sit at my own window seat. Eric sat across the aisle from me and Pam in front of him.

I pulled out Pam's cooking magazine that Eric had conveniently found in his car and began to read through it as we waited for the arrival of Pam's  _other_  luggage. The plane ride was uneventful and it felt like any other plane ride I had been on, except for the flight attendants. Their thoughts ran rampant with Eric and I raised my shields to drown them out. Eric noticed my discomfort and came to sit with me. They responded to this by retreating back to the rear cabin and left us alone. We silently communicated our plans using my laptop and his phone and pretended to talk out loud about New York and places he recommended I should visit during the day. The only sign of affection that he showed me was his cool hand gently grazing my own. I knew he was trying hard to not alert Pam to the small bond that we shared and his feelings were quiet in my mind. He didn't leave my side until the Captain announced that we would be landing soon. He gave my hand a soft squeeze and went across the aisle and to sit in his original seat.

We arrived at our destination and deplaned without incident. A taxi van had arrived to take us to the hotel and we approached it. Eric gently ushered me forward so that I could read our driver for any signs of danger. Finding none, I gave Eric a slight nod acknowledging so. We rode in silence through the streets of Manhattan and I got lost staring out into the landscape passing me by. It had been a long day for me and probably an even longer night so I took that moment to relax and stretch out my tight muscles from the flight.

Eric checked us in at the front desk and I stood behind him and Pam waiting for him to send her on her merry way. Pam was suspicious at first of our being alone this night, but the temptation to go shopping was too much and her eagerness to leave us won out. I followed Eric to the bar and we settled into a booth in the corner of the room. He positioned himself so that he is facing the door and I sat opposite him at the table. A waiter arrived and we ordered our drinks. I ordered a coffee to give me the boost I needed to stay up the rest of the night.

"Have you eaten anything since dinner?" Eric asked.

"No, but now that you mention it I probably should." I waved over the waiter and asked for the bar menu. I selected a small salad. Being surrounded by vampires I was craving some raw meat, so I also ordered a wagyu carpaccio to accompany my salad. I placed my order with the waiter and put the menu down to see Eric assessing my body.

"Your clothing hides too much of your body." He said.

"I wouldn't be hiding my body if it wasn't covered in fang marks." I said quietly. He huffed in approval of his actions.

He took a sip of his blood and said, "I will heal them after we meet with the Sheriff." I knew why he wanted me to bear his marks. He wanted to assert his claim on me to other vampires.

"If they will keep me safe then I will wear them…for you." I understood vampire protocol and I will defer to Eric on this. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat as I recalled how I got each one of the marks on my body.

"Thank you." He said and winked at me knowing full well what was running through my mind.

"You're welcome." The waiter brought me my late night meal and I savored the wafer thin slices of meat. I waited until the waiter was a safe distance away before asking my question, "What is the Sheriff like?"

"Sharp and calculating, but he underestimates humans. He may appear to be genial, but he is vicious and driven by protocol. He maintains that vampires are superior to humans in all ways. I must warn you that he will not treat you with no measure of respect, except to admire you as a possible source of food. Are you still willing to accompany me on this errand?" He asked.

"For all that I have read and all that I have learned about vampires, I will never better myself by standing idly by and not embracing the bad," I brought my hand across the table and caressed the side of his face. "…along with the good."

He took my hand from his face and enveloped it between his two hands on the table. I looked down at our hands and then lifted my eyes to meet his.

"Are you mine Sookie?" I brought my other hand from my lap and placed it on top of our joined hands.

I considered asking him if he was asking me as a vampire or as a man, but that would be wrong of me. He was both man and vampire and to not acknowledge that would be admitting one was less than the other.

"For as long as you are mine." He took each of my hands and brought them to his lips kissing the tops of my fingers.

"You honor me Lover with your answer, but we may be required to test that claim this night." He became silent and didn't expand on his response. I knew how other vampires treated their humans and we both may have to subject ourselves to falling into those roles. Fairies could be accused of doing the same thing, but instead of just thinking of me as a tasty morsel they didn't even acknowledge my existence. So this was nothing new to me, but we must play along to get out alive.

"No matter what happens, I know you will make it up to me." He leered suggestively and I was glad I was able to lighten the mood.

"That's a promise, I will keep." He said.

We finished our meal and retreated to the vampire level of the hotel. Eric wanted me to familiarize myself with all three rooms just in case I needed to pop back and forth between them. We went to Pam's room first and I laughed at the fashion tornado that had blown through. Pam had already laid claim to all of the available closet space and strewn any remaining clothes on the furniture. Eric then took me to his room and I committed it to memory. I left Eric in his room and I went to change in my own for our meeting with the Sheriff of Manhattan. The meeting was merely a formality and all vampires must check in with him upon arrival. As Pam's maker, Eric would be able to provide reassurances that she would behave in the Sheriff's area. I had requested to attend to familiarize myself with vampire hierarchy and to put what I learned in school to the test.

Before I put on my clothes for the meeting, I opened up the inner compartment of my luggage and pulled out my cache of silver. I selected the necklace and the armband for our little meeting. I draped the silver chain around my neck and wrapped it around twice so it only hung just past my collar bone. The armband, I linked together and wrapped it securely on my left arm. The silver was not heavy and I tested my range of motion by swinging my arm in a circle. The noise the silver made was minimal and the sound would be even more dulled by my clothing. I changed into a magenta colored suit with a red button up shirt underneath that I buttoned to the top hiding both my fang marks and my silver. After I finished dressing, I went to my computer to check on the status of the one piece I was having made in the garment district for Pam. Eric entered the room dressed head to toe in his usual black.

"Ready, Lover?" He asked.

"Always." I followed Eric out of the room to meet the most powerful vampire in Manhattan.

The taxi delivered us to a darkened alley and I felt like I had been pulled into a mob movie. I walked behind Eric and he approached a burly vampire guarding a steel door. The vampire moved from the door and gave Eric a nod as he allowed us in. We entered into a long hallway, dimly lit on all sides. Eric moved quickly through the halls and I tried my best to keep up with him. I stayed silent the whole time, aware that we were being watched during our journey through this rat maze. We finally came to the end of the hallway to a red door that opened automatically at our approach.

Before we stepped through the door, Eric asked, " _Har du Ag_?" [Do you have silver?]

"A" and "G"? Those last two syllables of that sentence confused me. Then I realized the word for silver was the same in Swedish as it was in English. He was asking me using the chemical symbol for Silver, Ag. I reached for my neck and moved my hands along my arms like I was feeling cold, signaling to him the location of the silver I had on my person.

" _Bra_." He said. [Good.]

Eric stepped through the door and I followed behind him. My mind took in all the voids in the room. I quickly counted them all up and noted we were surrounded by over a dozen vampires. The room we had walked into was a large office with a small white haired vampire seated at a glass desk. He looked to be around 50 when he was made vampire and could almost be mistaken for someone's homely grandfather. Eric walked half way into the room and stopped. I stayed a few feet behind him and kept my eyes trained to the floor. I did this to not offend any vampires and to also prevent them from knowing that I could not be glamoured.

"Eric Northman. What brings you to my fair city?" His voice boomed across the room with authority. And it took all of my concentration to not flinch at the sound of his voice.

"Sheriff, I have only come for a brief sojourn from my duties. My responsibilities pale in comparison to your own, but they carry weight all the same and your city has much to offer. I ask for permission for me and my child to stay until our departure on Sunday night." Eric said dutifully.

"Permission granted. Please encourage Pamela to enjoy all that my little island has to offer."

"I will. Thank you Sheriff." Eric gave a slight bow to the Sheriff and I was about to turn to follow him when the Sheriff's voice stopped us.

"And Northman." Eric shifted his eyes in my direction and he turned back around to face the Sheriff.

"Yes, Sheriff." He said respectfully.

"You never introduced your pet. Such a beautiful specimen is worthy of an introduction. Is she not?" Some of the other vampires in the room had moved closer to us.

"Yes, I agree that she is beautiful, but I do not keep pets. She is my Daywoman and she is mine."

"I question your claim Northman. For one as fine as she, you had not left a mark on her. Unless they are somewhere we cannot see." The Sheriff's eyes roamed along my body and I avoided meeting his hard gaze.

Now was the time where we must manage perceptions, because it didn't matter what I believed or what Eric may feel for me; we must do what was expected of us. Eric moved until he was standing directly in front of me. I lifted my eyes to meet his. I felt guilt coming from him and it made me sad. This was his world and if I wanted to be a part of it I needed him to know that I understand.

" _Förlåt mig_." He whispered to me. [Forgive me.]

" _Jag förstår_." I said in response to his plea for forgiveness. [I understand.]

He brought his hands up to my neck and down to my high collar. I showed no signs of nervousness or fear. To these vampires I was nothing more than a meal, a disposable commodity to be traded and passed around for their own sustenance. I was more than that to the vampire standing in front of me, but what he must do now must stand contrary to that. With one quick pull, my buttons exploded off of my top revealing a trail of bite marks running down my neck and along the tops of my breasts. I ignored the sound of fangs clicking around me and focused on Eric's feelings trying to comfort me. I stood deathly still and tilted my head down and to the side revealing the marks all over my chest.

"I stand corrected. You are dismissed." Relief surged through me and I was glad to not be subjugated to anything more.

We walked out of the maze and it was not until we were back into the alley that Eric grabbed me and flew me to the roof of a nearby building. He removed his jacket and put it on me to cover my exposed upper body. After I had the jacket securely wrapped around me, Eric brought me to him and he hugged me tightly.

**EPOV**

I used to be like those vampires in that room, not caring what or how humans reacted to us. And for the sake of a little pleasure we were on the verge of destroying ourselves, because the humans were starting to bite back. The Fellowship of the Sun was a response to that taking without considering our draconian methods. But now having Sookie I truly see how wrong it could be. She deserved my respect, not to be paraded around and gawked at. I ran my hand through her hair and released her from my embrace. The silver she had on was starting to take its toll on me.

She started to say something, but I motioned with my finger to my lips to remain silent. We were still too close the Sheriff's compound. I took to the air and we landed in a side street near the hotel. I rearranged my jacket on Sookie to make sure she was fully covered and took her hand to escort her back to my room. We were silent in our ascent. Once we were inside the room she took off the jacket and handed it back to me.

"Thank you for keeping me safe." I took the jacket from her and laid it on a nearby chair. I would have killed every single vampire in that room if it had meant she would be safe.

"Thank you for being brave." She was amazing for her poise in the face of danger. I brought my hand to her chin and lifted it slightly to hold her gaze. "Remove the silver, please."

I dropped my hand to the side and allowed her space to discard her ruined clothing and take off the silver. I watched her remove each piece of clothing until only thin layers of lace and silk remained on her lovely body.

"I think it's time for you to show me your gratitude." I tried to hold back my fangs, but they ran out at the sway of her hips. "Oh what big fangs you have." She said through a smile.

"All the better to eat you up with." She ran away from me in the direction of the bathroom and I made shreds of my clothing chasing after her. I found her in the glass shower standing in the middle of the stall like a porcelain doll on display, her skin marred only by where I had bitten her at the beginning of this night. "May I come in?"

"You may enter at your own risk." She stepped back toward the shower wall granting me entrance.

"Says the fairy to the vampire." She let out a laugh that she tried to bottle up to maintain her  _serious_  demeanor.

I entered the shower and bit my tongue until blood flowed freely from it. I brought my mouth to her neck and bathed my healing blood onto the first fang mark I could see. I moved my tongue along her body until every nick, every cut, and every mark was only a memory. I stepped away from her and examined my handiwork and realized I had missed the one in her inner thigh. I started to fall to my knees, but she stopped my descent.

"No, that one is for you and me." Her words echoed in the shower. "Now I think it is time for us to get dirty."

"Then I have work to do." I stepped closer to her and she took a step back.

I looked up to see if the ceiling was a sufficient height for what I planned to do. I grabbed Sookie under her arms and tossed her straight up into the air. She squealed in surprise as she flew up toward the ceiling. I captured her mid-air in my arms and lowered her onto my shoulders so I was face to face with my own personal Valhalla. I held her securely and began to kiss her already moistened mound; taking quick swipes at her clit peeking through delicate pink folds. She relaxed into my arms, but tightened her legs around my head hastening me to give her more. I moved us back toward the tiled wall so she could lean against it, allowing me to release one of my hands to give her all the pleasure she deserved. I stroked her soaking entrance with my hand and pulled back the hood to tease her swollen clit with my tongue. Sucking and licking it. Her soft moans turned into gasps every time I made contact. I flicked it constantly as I slid in a long finger into her. Her thighs tightened around me in response and I continued at a vicious pace until she cried out in ecstasy. Her body went limp in my arms and I lowered her down to her feet and held her steady as I turned on the shower. The warm water revived her and she backed herself into the tile wall away from the spray of the water. I rinsed my whole body and opened my eyes to see her still standing there staring back at me.

"I don't think I am dirty enough." She said innocently.

I raised my eyebrow at her words and felt her eyes on my wet body. I propelled myself through the stream of water to my Fairy and impaled her against the wall. She gasped at the intrusion of my cock inside of her. She clawed desperately at my back and I lifted one of her legs up at the knee to take her deeper. I lowered my head to hers and our foreheads met. She leaned forward and grabbed my bottom lip between her dull teeth pulling me to her. And I lifted her off the ground to wrap her legs around my waist to continue to fuck my dirty fairy.

**SPOV**

I felt every muscle on Eric's back contract and relax with every delicious stroke. My hands gripped him tightly and I felt my orgasm begin to crest. I kissed him harder and my hand tugged on his wet blonde locks. Making love to a vampire was always a mixture of pain and pleasure. And right now all I felt was extreme pleasure as the water rained down on me. I held on to Eric tightly as he filled me with his seed. I muffled my cries into his shoulder, because I could feel a void nearby and by the incessant knocking. I knew it was Pam. The knocking stopped and I knew where she would be heading next.

"Your child has expert timing." I whispered letting the water drown me out.

He smiled and let me down till my feet made contact with the tile floor. I rinsed my body quickly and kissed Eric one last time before popping into my own bedroom. I jumped into my own shower and dried my hair as much as I could and threw on my nightgown. I was about to crawl into bed when I heard a knock at the door. I pulled the sheets out from the bed to make it look like I had slept in them and put on my best  _I was sleeping instead of fucking your maker face_.

"Are you my wakeup call? I didn't realize I set it for four in the fucking morning Pam." I really was irritated at her intrusion, so it was easy to pull off the tone and look on my face. I let out an honest to goodness yawn. I really was tired and sated thanks to my vampire.

"Is Eric here?" She asked. I stared at her with vacant eyes.

"Does it look like he's here?" I answered snappily.

I had a much smaller room than Pam and Eric, so hiding a Viking in my room would not be an easy feat. I walked to the bed and collapsed on to it, exhaustion setting in.

"Shut the door when you leave." I said through a yawn.

Falling asleep with a vampire who disliked you in your room would normally be a bad idea, but I knew Pam was still under Eric's maker command not to lay a finger on me, so I felt comfortable enough to fall asleep with her there.

I heard Pam utter something as she left, but I was too far gone to care.

**EPOV – Friday Night**

As soon as I rose, I checked my phone to make sure Sookie had everything settled for Saturday. I sent her a quick text acknowledging that I received word and would see her soon. I got ready quickly and met Pam at the valet.

"Where is Susannah?" Pam asked, giving me a look of suspicion.

"She will be meeting us there." I said ignoring her inquiring glances. I tried my best to hide my excitement at getting to see Sookie again. We got into the town car and drove to the show.

Upon arrival I found our seats and placed Pam to my right so that I would be seated between Pam and Sookie. I felt my Fairy enter the building and angled myself to await her entrance. She sparkled amongst the crowd and they parted as my Princess moved toward me. I took her small hand and assisted her to mount the platform. I watched the show and the models went by. They were beautiful in all the obvious ways, but they didn't compare to the woman beside me. For the spark that was within her made her shine brighter than they ever could.

I noticed Pam eyeing the blonde model on the runway and I knew that she wanted her. I took note of which one it was and filed that away for the after-party. The show ended and I escorted Pam and Sookie out of the crowded hall and back to the car to head to our next destination. I inquired with Pam if she enjoyed the show and she answered as expected.

As soon as I saw the models had arrived I left both Sookie and Pam to go retrieve my targets.

**SPOV**

On the rooftop we hovered around the pool and Pam and Eric glowed beautifully in the soft lighting. I went to grab a drink and Eric went to retrieve the models. I stood further down at the bar and saw Eric ordering two drinks for them. The vial I had given him slid effortlessly out of his hand as he poured precisely half the liquid into one of the glasses. The potion would have no effect on the model and worked almost like a sleep aid for vampires. I returned to Pam and stood slightly behind her. She finally turned around and a look of disappointment crossed her face as she found only me. I sipped my drink and we spoke cordially to one another. She made a joke about me being alone tonight, but unfortunately she would be the one sleeping alone tonight.

Eric finally returned with the models and I noticed the blonde's drink was nearly empty. I ignored their exchange for the most part. It was not until Pam left with the blonde named Candice, that Eric released Miranda from his arm and replaced her with me.

"Miranda, this is my Susannah." She stretched her hand out to me and I shook it.

"Nice to meet you Susannah. If you excuse me, I must go mingle with the other guests. If we ever make it to Louisiana all of us Angels will make sure to visit." She said cordially.

"It was a pleasure meeting you too, Miranda. You looked beautiful tonight." I said to her.

"Thank you, so do you. Enjoy the party." She waved her goodbye and continued sipping on her drink disappearing into the crowd.

"Come lover, I think it's time we picked up a dead body." He moved his arm from its place on my shoulders and took my hand pulling me in the direction of Pam. We arrived just in time, as Pam slumped off Candice and Eric quickly glamoured her. I kept watch as Candice left the area and Eric attended to Pam. She was still somewhat conscious, but looked like she was drunk. Her eyes were glazed over and her body had gone limp. Eric started speaking rapidly in Old Norse and his commands for compliance grabbed a hold of her body.

"I'll race you." He said quietly.

"I'll win." I smiled at him and he smiled back as he slung Pam carefully over his shoulder and jumped off the roof. I counted to ten then made my exit. I arrived a half a minute ahead of Eric and calmly began to go through Pam's closet. I knew these clothes like the back of my hand now, so it was easy to sift through and pick the best outfit for her "television" debut.

Eric placed Pam gently on the bed and we dressed her quickly in the frock I had chosen.

"God, she's heavier than she looks." As I lifted her legs to pull the dress down around her. Eric placed her in her coffin and shut it tightly.

"It's all dead weight." I raised my eyebrow at him. When did I start doing that? His mannerisms were rubbing off on me.

"You think you're funny, don't you?" I quipped and placed my elbows on Pam's coffin.

"If the amount of times I make you laugh is any indication, I should think so." I tried to hold back my laughter, but I couldn't and smiled back at him. He leaned over the coffin and I found it surreal that we were having a candid conversation with Pam just lying below us. I looked down at the coffin and wondered if she could hear us. "You know she'll still be the same cold, heartless bitch after we do this."

"I know. You like her that way though. Don't you?"

"I find that I like to be surrounded by strong women, they're more fun. And for all of her malice and coldness she is loyal to a fault." I knew this to be true, Pam was above all else a loyal child and cared deeply for Eric. I hoped most of all she could share her maker with me.

"Well, I just hope when it's all said and done she'll give me a little bit of respect."

"One would hope after all of this you would deserve more than that from her." He took my hands in his and pulled me to kiss him. "I think it's time for you to go to bed. You have a busy day moving around two dead bodies and a closet full of clothes."

"Only if you promise to stay with me until I fall asleep."

"Done." He said quickly.

We made sure Pam was secure and walked to my room. I changed into a soft nightgown and crawled into bed followed by Eric's cool body behind me. And I fell asleep knowing tomorrow I would have my revenge on Pam.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sookie enjoys her day in New York and considers what has brought her to this point.

**SPOV**

The autumn air filled my lungs as I ran through Central Park feeling exceedingly pleased about the outcome of last night's ruse. Pam and I had finally come to an understanding and those feelings of goodwill continued throughout the night. My favorite part of our post-revenge outing was telling Pam she actually wore something from Wal-Mart and that a third of the clothes came from either that store, H&M, Forever 21, Target, Gap or Old Navy. She nearly choked on her glass of Royalty when I had told her. Eric and I had a good laugh when she proceeded to pull out her phone to search the stores' websites to see if I was lying. I was transported back to the present as I continued at my leisurely pace through the park and realized how happy I was with my current situation. I had a job that was engaging and I was able to apply myself and my powers. I had grown in my fae abilities and I was in a relationship with someone that cared for me and accepted me for who I was. I tried to stop myself from smiling, but the feeling of contentment filled me.

I stopped to catch my breath at the edge of the park lake. The water was murky and reflected little of the mid-morning sun. I did not trust the water and looking out over it now dampened some of the happiness that I was feeling; for everything could change with the rise and fall of the tide and it could all be taken away. I stood up straight and put my hands on my hips and looked up at the sky letting the sun take away my negative thoughts. The loss of my parents still troubled me and if it were not for the support of my Gran and my surrogate Fae and Demon families I would have been taken under as well. Now I had my vampires and my supernatural support system grew stronger still. I looked back down at the water and stared at it in defiance for the pain that it had brought to me and to my family. The water fae will not take me too. Somewhere I hoped Breandan was watching me.

I looped back around to the hotel and changed to spend the day exploring the city. The amount of people that surrounded me was dizzying and I tried to maintain my shields as I weaved through the subway and walked along the crowded streets. My first stop was the Brooklyn Brewery; to buy Jason a six pack of microbrews to share with him when I made yet another attempt to repair our strained relationship. I stayed at the brewery for a tour and sampled whatever they had on tap. It was amusing to read the tour guide during the tasting and  _hear_  exactly what he really thought of each of the brews. I purchased the ones that the guide favored the most and I put them in my backpack to move on to my next stop, The Met.

I arrived at the museum and immersed myself in the art. Slowly walking through the galleries and getting lost in the silent imagery. I think when I returned to Shreveport I would try my hand at painting again and my subject would be Eric. I would not paint his thoughts, for they were just an empty void to me. Instead I would draw from his feelings and the bond that tied us together. The artwork was beautiful and I was moved by the enormity of some of the pieces, but the one that made me stop was a painting by Paolo Veronese of  _Mars and Venus United by Love_. The subjects of the painting, Mars and Venus; were bound together by a cherub-like Cupid by the love knot. I stared at the image and considered if the two figures could be Eric and I. And instead of a knot we were bound by blood. Did my presence calm the God of War in him? Was love enough to bring about harmony and goodwill? I wished it all could be that simple. It was late afternoon when I finally exited and I walked the short distance back to the hotel to wait for Pam and Eric to rise for the night.

**EPOV**

I rose from my day rest with a beautiful Fairy in my arms. The previous night I was so excited to find her there I got carried away with my urge for her blood and her body, but tonight I was able to control myself. I pulled her closer to me and whispered in her ear.

"Good evening Lover."

She twisted her body in my arms to face me. She smiled and my bond with her was overflowing with happiness. I kissed her softly and stopped only to rearrange our bodies so she was now sitting on top of me.

"Rest well?" She asked.

"Yes. My mind is at ease knowing my child and my dear heart are no longer at odds with each other." I brought my hand to her temple and pushed away a stray lock of hair that was obscuring her lovely face.

She drew lazy circles on my chest and looked up to meet my eyes. "Good. Now we don't have to hide."

"Agreed. What has my Lover been up to today?" I asked.

"I jogged through Central Park, went to a brewery in Brooklyn, and visited The Metropolitan Museum of Art." She answered.

"Busy girl. Are you ready to return to Louisiana?" I ran my hands along her denim-clad thighs and drew my own patterns along her body.

"Yes, but I enjoyed the short time we spent here. Thank you for granting me this opportunity."

"You're very welcome. Maybe next time we can travel somewhere with a less demanding itinerary." The trip had been a welcomed break from the monotony of Fangtasia, but I wished that I had more time to spend alone with Sookie, exploring the city.  

"I'd like that.” She said with a smile.

I reached for her and pulled her down to show her just how much I had missed her. I moved my hand from the back of her neck down her chest to caress her breasts through the thin fabric of her top. Knowing that she wanted me as much as I wanted her made what I was about to do even more difficult. I detached myself from Sookie's lips and she tried to kiss me again. I held her firmly away from me.

"We need to go Lover. The plane will not wait for us." I said softly. She huffed out in disappointment.

We could technically do what we did the other night, but I wanted to take my time worshipping every inch of her body.

"You started this." She pushed herself back down and ran a trail of kisses down my face and along my neck.

"And I will finish this." I flipped us and pinned her to the bed. "You have my word."

She looked at me through lust-filled eyes and bit her bottom lip in want. She took a calming breath and said, "I will hold you to that Viking."

I kissed her forehead and replied, "Thank you. Let's get Pam and go home."

**^V^**

Before we boarded the plane, I received an update on the coven from Thalia. So far everything was status quo and they were still in the process of building their ranks. It worried me that I could only gather half the picture with Thalia only surveying them at night. I needed to ask for assistance from the Shreveport Pack to get a complete evaluation of their movements.

"Everything okay?" Sookie asked as we walked behind Pam up the steps of the plane.

"Yes, we'll talk about it when we get back, but know tomorrow I'm giving you the day off." Her face turned from concern to delight. "I assume you are planning on returning to Bon Temps tomorrow?"

"You'd be correct, but this time your presence is requested. I'm done with treating Jason with kid gloves, he's the older brother. I'm going to tell him the truth, before you glamour it out of him." She kept walking to her assigned seat and didn't turn to reveal her amusement flowing through her at that jab.

I leaned down to her ear and whispered, "That's cold, Ms. Stackhouse." I felt the desired effect through our bond and let my lust heighten. She was going to be uncomfortable the entire flight.

We made it to our seats and went into our row; Pam sat in the window seat, Sookie in the center, and I in the aisle seat. I finally got a glimpse of Sookie's face from my seat next to her and I could see her fumbling with her seatbelt.

"Do you need some help?" I asked.

She didn't answer and continued to clink the two ends of her belt together.

Pam dropped the magazine she was reading on her lap and grabbed the belt securing it together in one swift movement. "I find this," she waved her hand between us, "…amusing and I am looking forward to teasing you both to no end, but that noise had to stop." She returned to her magazine and checked out of our battle of wills.

Sookie tilted her head back and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, they shifted in my direction and she said in rapid Swedish, " _I'm sorry. I know you were doing what you thought was right at the time and you promised you wouldn't do it again. That was wrong of me to accuse you of repeating that action. Now stop, before I crawl on top of you in front of everyone on this plane and take what is mine_!"

Pam erupted into laughter next to us. "She's too much." She paused and laughed again as she wiped bloody tears from her eyes, "Did I tell you that you're my favorite breather?"

Sookie and I joined in on her laughter and the other vampires and humans on the plane stared at us like we were crazy, but I didn't care. My undead life had become infinitely more exciting since my telepathic Fairy Princess walked into it.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sookie and Eric return from New York and reinforce what they have gained.

**PPOV**

Now that I knew the two of them were together, I was more aware of their actions and how they regarded the other. I had never seen Eric treat a human with the deference that he treated her. She was not a pet or an employee to him, but an equal. And to her credit Sookie was well-informed in vampire etiquette and treated Eric with like amounts of reverence to his position and his age. Even with her Eric induced outburst, she still had the tact and good sense to not make her claim on my maker in English. He wasn't kidding about this little school that prepared supernaturals of all kinds to move seamlessly in the supernatural world. I was afraid she was just some backwater, country bumpkin, but she was more than worthy of my maker's affections.

The remainder of the flight I watched the in-flight movie and was only interrupted when I felt a weight on my shoulder. It was Sookie and she had fallen asleep on me. I shifted my eyes at Eric for help, but he didn't do anything except plaster that smug smile on his face.

"I think this is yours." I said quietly and lifted my shoulder and Sookie in his direction. "Care to remove her?"

"She looks perfectly content where she is now." I sent irritation through the bond and used my heels to pull my carry-on out from under the chair in front of me. I took out a sweater and placed it on the armrest between us. I lowered her slowly down onto my sweater to continue sleeping.

"I find it amazing she can be so relaxed in our presence,  _med tanke på vad hon är_." I said the last part in Swedish to not alert any other vampire passengers that we had a Fairy sandwiched between us. [considering what she is.]

"She will always be safe with me. Can you say the same?" Eric moved his hand to her temple and ran his fingers gently through her hair.

I considered his question. Our relationship had become strained over the past few weeks and I could admit that I hadn't made it any better by going against him at every turn. I knew if I conceded to this request it would be a step in healing what we had lost.

"She has nothing to fear from me."

He looked at me for a long time until he finally said, "I release you from all commands regarding Susannah Stackhouse."

"Thank you." I said quietly.

" _Om jag into här, så skall du vakta henne med ditt liv._ " He placed his hand around Sookie's face and her body automatically moved toward it. I met his eyes and he continued, "This is not a command, this is a request." [If I am not around, you will guard her with your life.]

The love I felt inside of him for her the other night was real and I felt it again now as he looked down at her sleeping form. I wasn't sure if he realized how much of himself he had given to her. Her words spoken earlier I thought in jest were true, he was as much hers as she was his. But it didn't matter how strong or powerful she was, she was now Eric's greatest weakness and in protecting her, I protected him.

"You have my word."

He reached above Sookie and brought his hand to my face pulling me over to him. He kissed my forehead and I felt his pride in our bond. We both looked down at our charge and I reflected on how much the world has changed that vampires would be entrusted to guard a fairy.

**SPOV**

I was roused from my nap by Eric's hand gently shaking my shoulder. "Wake up, Lover. We're going to land."

I opened my eyes and shifted my pillow beneath my head. I found my pillow was not a pillow at all, but Pam's cashmere sweater. I sat upright and tried my best to pull out the wrinkles in it, but it was no use.

"Sorry about your sweater Pam. I'll get it dry cleaned for you." I said apologetically.

"I knew someday I'd get you to do my dry cleaning." She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Sorry, this is a one-time deal." I snapped back at her.

"Too bad. You do everything so thoroughly." She let the last part roll off her tongue and for a moment I thought while I slumbered Eric had recounted all of our sexual exploits to her. I turned my head away from Pam and looked at Eric. He shook his head confirming that Pam was just fishing for answers. I would not take the bait.

"I am not awake enough for lesbian weirdness, Pam." She gave my knee a pat and returned to staring out the window to look at the city below.

I folded Pam's sweater and carefully stowed it in my purse. I clicked my buckle together and it shut in a snap. It was much easier to operate when I didn't have Eric pummeling me with his lustful feelings. I turned to Eric to see him removing his ear buds and stowing his phone in his pocket.

"Did I miss anything during the flight?" I asked.

"No, unless you count Pam trying to eat you, while you slept." I turned and looked at Pam with an accusing stare and Pam in turn gave Eric one. I looked back at Eric to see him wink at her. "Don't worry, Lover. She didn't lay a finger on you."

I looked between the both of them and before I had a chance to inquire about the significance of that wink the plane touched down. We deplaned and made our way toward our vehicles. I now understood why Pam drove a minivan as I witnessed luggage after luggage come off the plane and sent in her direction.

"The next time I'm going to New York, I'm packing my own bags." Pam said as she loaded her luggage into the trunk of the van.

"A couple of weeks ago you were  _begging_  me to make use of my Daywoman." Eric said without a hint of seriousness.

"She's a lot of trouble that one. I don't know how you can handle her." Pam said pretending I was not even here.

"I'm right here." I asserted to the both of them.

"Yes, yes you are. Master, Sookie thank you for the trip. One that I will unfortunately never forget. Good night."

"Night Pam." I waved to her and she drove off into the night.

We walked toward Eric's corvette and he took my luggage and stowed it alongside his own. I got into the car and secure myself inside. Eric put the keys in the ignition, but he didn't start the car. He hit a switch and the top began to come down.

He looked over at me and said, "I think I made a promise."

"I almost forgot about that." I answered coyly.

"You won't forget the next six hours till sunrise." He teased and it was not lust that I felt from him, but something more complex.

"Is that why I get the  _day_  off tomorrow…" I pulled the hair tie from my hair to let my hair fall loosely around my shoulders. I shook my hair and said, "For recovery?"

He gave me a fangy smile and started the engine. Revving it before he drove off, leaving tire marks in his wake. We drove out of the airport and turned in the opposite direction of downtown Shreveport.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Home." Was his one word answer.

He kept his eyes straight ahead and I followed his sightline to see we were entering a wooded area. The bright red corvette stood in stark contrast to the grey of the forest and the glow of the city lights started to fade as we moved deeper and deeper into it. We were surprisingly still on a paved road and Eric expertly navigated through the trees. My eyes were not accustomed to the limited amount of light so when the car dipped it was an unsettling feeling. Eric drove into an underground garage area and stopped. The opening we had entered quickly shut and we sat in darkness. My pupils dilated and struggled to adjust to the lack of light. Eric shut off the engine and silence filled the room. The only light present was from the faint glow of the dashboard control panel. It allowed me to see Eric removing the key from the ignition and palm it in his hand and into his pocket. I heard his car door open and closed and not a second later my door opened.

"Take my hand." I reached for his hand and he lifted me from my seat until I was standing on hard ground.

"Why are the lights off?" I asked.

"This home is as they say off-the-grid. I try to minimize the amount of energy I use. All that matters is that I can still see you."

I recalled the night he took me down to my room after I had strained myself from trying to control him and the words he whispered to me as I fell into a deep sleep. Shakespeare felt oddly appropriate in this moment. "And he will make the face of heaven so fine that all the world will be in love with night and pay no worship to the garish sun."

"I would trade the moon and stars to spend one day in the sun with you." He said as he squeezed my hand tightly. I kept a firm hold of his hand as he led me through the dark space.

He paused and picked me up to cradle me in his arms. He climbed some steps and against a wall he tapped on a keypad and a door opened revealing the lights within. He crossed the threshold and placed me softly on the ground shutting the door behind him. The lights slowly increased in brightness and I took in the home before me. The whole house was solid concrete. The sparse amount of furniture was made of wood and simple, but well-constructed. My initial assessment of the house was that it was cold and lacking of warmth, but one only needed to look deeper to realize what lied beneath was much more complex. Just like its owner.

Eric came up behind me and placed his hands on my shoulders, "Welcome home, Lover." He walked past me to the fireplace to light a fire.

I remained where I stood, feeling rooted in place at being invited into his home. He sat in front of the fire and beckoned me to him. I hesitated and then with an unsure step walked to him. The bond called to me, much like the fire called to him and I felt safer the closer I was too him. He pulled me down to him and I sat between his legs staring into the flames before us. We sat in silence letting the heat wash over us, warming our bodies.

I turned in his embrace to ask, "Why did you bring me here?"

He looked serious, but in the bond I felt it flare with his amusement, "So you can scream my name as loud as you want and no one will hear you."

"Funny vampire. That's not the real reason. Tell me why?" I was not sure what I wanted or expected him to say. Did I want him to confirm what Amelia had observed after only spending moments in our presence?

"Because …" His words hung in the air and I waited for him to continue. "…I wanted to ask you a question."

That was not what I expected, but I was willing to play along. "Ask away."

For a moment, the bond that was swirling with his feelings became silent and I tried to grasp at anything to get an idea of what he was going to ask me.

"Will you exchange blood with me, again?" I stared at the vampire before me and contemplated what he was asking of me. When Amelia had asked me I was unsure, but now I knew.

"The last time we exchanged blood it was an accident." I felt sadness fill him, so I continued, "Tonight we will mean it."

I stood from my seated position and he regarded me with a question in his eyes. I offered him my hand and he took it. I urged him to rise and he stood towering above me. I reached for the top of his shirt and unbuttoned it one button at a time. I pushed the shirt over his shoulders and it fell to the ground. I pulled my own shirt over my head and it met the floor as well. I moved my hands down to his pants and snapped the buckle of his belt apart and I pulled it at an unhurried pace from his waist. I tossed it to the floor and it broke the silence as it hit the hard floor. I now attended to his jeans and snapped the top button with one hand and pulled the zipper down with the other. I placed both hands at the top of his hips and eased his pants down exposing his entire body to the soothing fire. My eyes stayed on his body, but my hands continued at the same tortuous pace removing the remainder of my clothing. We both stood still and regarded each other both so open, so vulnerable. I brought my hands to his shoulders and willed him to sit. He sat cross-legged on the fur rug and he looked up at me as he moved his hands along my body. We could no longer touch without feeling.

**EPOV**

I stared up at my Fair Princess from my seated position. The fire made her skin glow as it lit her from behind, accentuating every delicious curve of her body. I brought her down to me and she wrapped her legs and arms around me. Our bodies were so intimately entwined. I brought her neck to me and nuzzled it with my nose feeling the soft skin. I pulled back to look at her and to check for any signs of hesitation in her eyes. I brought my hands to her face and kissed her slowly, taking my time exploring her mouth with my tongue. I released her to let her breathe and allowed her to calm her heart rate, but it didn't slow down it sped up with anticipation.

"Sookie, I want you to bite hard on my neck." She nodded her head in acceptance and I cradled the back of her neck and brought her to my own.

Her tongue made contact with my neck and she suckled on my skin. I ran my hand through her hair, waiting for her to bite me. The anticipation was maddening, because my fangs burned to pierce her flesh and my hardened member ached to be inside of her. Then she bit down, hard and my blood filled her mouth. My reaction was automatic as I took her blood and took her body in one swift movement. She tried to pull back from my neck, but I urged her to continue to draw my blood from me. We both pulled each other's blood into our bodies and the circle was complete. We were bonded twice over.

I took her from my neck and she let out a sigh in protest, "I'm not done with you yet."

She gave me a smile through bloodied lips and I began to rock our bodies together giving and receiving pleasure from our movements. This was deliberate and slow and ran counter to the feelings of insistent lust that were coursing through the both of us. I wanted to draw this out as long as possible and ride the wave of intricate emotions fueling our joining.

**SPOV**

I had never felt this connected to anyone in my life, the way I was now connected to Eric. Our blood and our bodies flowed as if they were one. And even at our slow, fluid pace I felt us moving in a thousand different ways.

We continued relishing our renewed bond for hours and I discovered other parts of the house as Eric moved us bit by bit through it. Before the first rays of light could enter, the house came to life and shut its eyes to await the coming of the dawn. My eyes closed as I fell into my own form of dayrest and for the first time in my life I cursed the sun for taking my vampire away from me.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sookie has a day-off and goes to Bon Temps. There she encounters an old friend, her brother, and the Viking joins her for dinner.

**SPOV**

I shifted from my deep sleep and tried to adjust my pillow and again for the second time in the past twenty-four hours I was surprised by what I found beneath my head. Instead of Pam's woolen sweater, I found my pillow to be my vampire. I must have fallen asleep on top of Eric and slept soundly the entire night. I lifted my heavy head off the bed and it took all of my effort to remove myself from Eric. My blood called to him and it wanted to be where it belonged. I glanced at the bed side table and was surprised to see a note on it. When did he write this? I had assumed when I had fallen asleep, he had as well. Looking at the card I noticed a few droplets of blood on it. He must have fought the pull of the sun to write this. Vampires who went against the sun may bleed from their body as they fought the magic that animated them, leading to the bleeds. I took the bloody note and read it.

_Sookie,_

_Three weeks have passed since I have sought the assistance of a day walker and in that time I have found a Daywoman, a friend, a fairy princess, and a lover. But none of those can truly define what it means to me that you are my Bonded. Someone once told me that to be moved is an emotional experience that leads to meaningful action. You move me Sookie Stackhouse and the action we took last night ignited emotions I thought lay dormant. It is a lie that vampires do not feel. We just try to resist the temptation to, because when we do, we feel emotions with an intensity that can break us. I am already broken, because a part of me belongs to you._

_I would like to apologize for not providing you with any food while you are here. I did not anticipate bringing you here so soon. So it is with great reluctance I ask that you return to the fire house. You made me aware of your plans to renovate your family home in Bon Temps. I have gone ahead and sent a surveyor to visit the property at 2:00pm. I will meet you there as requested at first dark to speak with your brother._

_~E_

The first part of the note almost brought me to tears, while the second half made me laugh. It was that exasperating combination that endeared him to me even more. He wouldn't be a good Sheriff if he didn't expect to be the one making the decisions and sending someone to my home when I didn't ask was an example of this. If he trusted this person, then I would accept his assistance, but he needed to know that this project was my own, not his. Boundaries were eventually going to be crossed if your boss also happened to me the one that warmed your bed and heart each night.

I returned to reflecting on the first part of the note and looked down at him, lying there vulnerable to the world. I ran my hand along his face and it began to glow. I pulled it away quickly, afraid I would hurt him. Ever since the time I shot him clear across the room, I had not tried to use my light. I turned my palm around in front of me and the glow diminished. I brought my hand back down to Eric and it began to glow again. I stood from the bed and backed away from him, fearful I would cause him harm in his current state. I took the note and all the clothes I could find and left Eric's house in the woods.

I appeared in my bedroom happy to be back, but sad that I would not have Eric with me until the night. Hunger hit me and I went straight to the refrigerator to procure myself a meal. I made a simple sandwich and downed it with a good amount of water. I realized I hadn't had anything to drink, except Eric's blood, since New York. This reminded me that I had Jason's gift in my luggage. I found my phone and keys in my jacket pocket and sent Eric a text to bring my luggage to Bon Temps.

I decided to drive to Bon Temps instead of teleporting there, in case I needed to pick up anything in town for Jason's visit. I put on my New Orleans Saints hoodie and a pair of jeans and headed to Bon Temps. It was about noon by the time I arrived at the old farmhouse. Everything was just as I had left it. I parked my car around back and went inside to open the windows to let in the fresh air. I sat at the kitchen table with a notepad I found in my Gran's old room and started sketching ideas for the property. I'd like to maintain the integrity of the house, but also modernize it; so it would be able to last another hundred years. I also had an addition to the structure that I would like to ask the surveyor about once he arrived that I think Eric might like.

The air had gotten colder as the fall began to shift into winter and I kept my sweater wrapped around me as I moved through the old house; memories dancing around me of my past life. I used to be so lost when I lived here. My mind would be so filled with the thoughts of others that at times I retreated into myself to avoid them. I knew my Grandparents and Fintan loved me, but they couldn't protect me against the onslaught of thoughts I would receive on a daily basis at school. I was too young to be able to control my powers and sometimes I would say something that would get me in trouble or lead to things being said behind my back. When Niall came and told me I was to move away on my 14th birthday, I screamed at him. I told him I didn't want to go and cried for days. I begged my Gran to not let them take me, but it didn't matter they would come for me. My Gran would hold me and tell me everything would be okay, and remind that she believed I was meant for more than this town and I would always have a home with her. It wasn't until I arrived at The Academy that I realized how wrong I was at thinking this was my own gilded cage. Instead of feeling like a prisoner, my life at The Academy set me free. I could use my telepathy without feeling like it was a curse and embrace it for what it was; a gift.

I looked up from my notepad to see it was fifteen minutes until 2:00pm. It was time for my guest to arrive. I put my hood up and took the short stroll out to the end of Hummingbird Lane. I would need to grant the surveyor permission to enter the ward. And I was not sure whether or not this person would be human or a supe, so I remained vigilant standing off to the side of the road as I waited. I checked the time again on my watch to see that it was a minute past two. Their tardiness made me already not like this person. I expected someone more professional considering Eric had recommended them. I continued waiting until I saw a truck approaching. When the truck came into view, I knew exactly who Eric had sent to survey the property. I stayed clear of the road and did not make my presence known until the truck was just about to turn onto my driveway. I waved to the driver and he pulled over and stopped. I brought the hood down off my head, for I had nothing to fear from him. I said the words granting him passage in a whisper and approached the truck.

"Surprise, surprise. When Northman told my father he had a very important job in Bon Temps. I had no idea it would be you." I took in his familiar figure in the car.

"Hello Alcide." I said to the werewolf.

"Sookie Stackhouse. Been a long time. You haven't changed, you look good." He said in his usual pleasant way.

"Thanks. Drive to the front and I'll meet you there." I said.

"Sounds good. You sure you don't want to hop in."

"I'll be fine." I waited until I was clear of his sightline before teleporting back to the house.

I saw him park the car and finally get out. I approached him from behind to make it seem like I walked the short distance down the lane.

"I thought you'd be entrenched in the Alaskan wilderness, by now." I asked.

Alcide and I had gone to school together, but he was 2 years older than me so after he graduated we had not kept in touch. The last time we spoke he had told me about his aspirations to protect the wolves of the Alaska from aerial wolf gunning, the inhumane practice of killing wolves by airplane. Many former students go into some type of activism to try to better human and supernatural relations following graduation.

"Well I would be if my father didn't blow the money for my trip at the casino. I made it up to Canada, before I had to high tail it back here. Now I'm commuting between Shreveport and Jackson helping out with his company so it doesn't go to hell." I picked through his mind and found that all that he said was true. His father was knee deep in debt to the vampires, one of which was Eric.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Are you still with Debbie?" I asked.

The were-fox hated me with a passion. For as long as I have known Alcide, he and Debbie have been together. Until one summer four years ago when they weren't. And it was during that time that we ended up bumping pelvises one rather balmy night.

"Yes, old habits die hard." He said, but his thoughts elaborated further.

I tightened my shields, to not get a glimpse of that night. I did not regret sleeping with Alcide, but I should have realized the baggage he brought along in the form of Debbie Pelt. After it happened, I came to the conclusion we'd be better friends, so that was the way it stayed. I didn't know how she found out, but I had a feeling Alcide had confessed our tryst to her. Since then I had tried to avoid Debbie at all cost. If "vindictive bitch" was in the dictionary, I was positive you would find a picture of Debbie Pelt.

He gathered his tools and we walked up the steps into the house. "What about you? Why are you involved with Eric Northman?"

I looked behind me and considered what I was going to tell him as I led him into the kitchen, "I'm his Daywoman?"

"Really? I didn't think Cataliades would let you out of the little bubble he built up for you in NOLA. Now you're working for a vampire. Wow."

( _She is too good to be Northman's slave. I hope she knows what she is doing. God she's beautiful.)_

"Well I know what you are thinking. Give it a rest Alcide." I offered him a seat at the kitchen table and he sat.

"Oh, sorry. Let's get to work then."

We spent the rest of the afternoon going over my plans. Alcide walked the property taking notes and taking measurements to make them a reality. While Alcide was outside I decided to give Jason a call. My call went straight to voicemail, so I left him a message to meet me here at 5:00pm. Eric said he would be here at first dark, so that should give me enough time to warm Jason up to the idea that I had entrenched myself with vampires.

"Sookie!" I heard Alcide call from outside. I grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge and headed outside. I found Alcide on the porch swing covered in dust. "Sorry, I didn't want to go inside and dirty your house."

"Oh, don't worry about it. I am sure once you start renovating it will become even dirtier and dustier." I handed him the bottle of water.

"Thanks." He took the bottle and drank it down quickly.

"How did it look underneath the house?" I asked after he finished drinking the water.

"I think it's doable. It will cost a pretty penny to get it done. What is Northman paying you?"

"Enough." I said casually. He had no right to know.

"I wish I had the chance to break down those walls of yours." His thoughts were full of regret and images of the summer we spent together. He had always carried this idealized image of me, placing me on this imaginary pedestal above him. I will never be that nor ever want to be someone's trophy.

"You will always be a friend to me Alcide, nothing more." I said with all certainty.

"Well I guess I should get going. I will send you an estimate and a copy of the plans. I should have it done by the end of the week. If you need it sooner let me know." He stood from the porch swing and I followed suit.

"The end of the week should be fine." I took his empty bottle from him and he reached to embrace me. I took a step back.

"What no hug for an old friend?" His arms fell to his side and he looked at me sideways.

"Sorry, I can't." I said calmly.

"Are you Northman's?" He asked.

"Yes." I answered confidently and quickly shored up my shields to avoid the onslaught of his thoughts.

"I see. Well it was great to see you." He waved at me and turned to leave and I was happy that he reserved any judgment to himself.

"You too Alcide. Goodbye." I give him an awkward wave and wrapped my arms protectively around my body.

He walked down the steps and hopped into his truck driving away down the lane. I waited until he was out of sight before I walked back into the house. I took a deep breath as I crossed the threshold and was unsure how Eric would react to my past history with Alcide. I heard my phone ring and walked over to the table to retrieve it. The caller ID notified me that it was Jason. I let it ring one more time before answering.

"Hi Jason?"

"Hey Sook. You called?"

"Yeah, I wanted to know if you wanted to come over to Gran's house for dinner."

"You're in town."

"Yeah just for the night."

"I think I can swing by. What are we having?"

"I was just going to grab some pizza or maybe pick up some food from Merlotte's. Your choice."

"Pizza sounds just fine."

"Okay. Well can you come over at 5:00pm."

"Sure. See you then."

"Bye."

I kept waiting for him to be disgruntled, rude, or even nice, but he was just neutral, which was fine with me. Sometimes I envied Jason's ability to be aloof and not take things so seriously. It was hard to be that way when I knew what lied beneath the motives and the empty words. I called the local pizzeria and ordered two large pizzas. It would be more than enough food for the both of us, but I was sure Jason wouldn't mind taking the leftovers home with him. The sky began to change as the sun set. I tested our stronger bond and could feel Eric in the back of my mind. He had been awake for some time, but at this distance I could not gauge his feelings. Enough time had passed for me to leave and grab the pizza so I made the short errand and returned just in time to see Jason exiting his truck. I carried the two pizzas in my arms and Jason took them from me as I went to retrieve my key.

"Thanks. How you doing Jase?" I asked.

"I'm good. I didn't expect to see you here. What brings you out to Bon Temps?"

"Can't I come by and feed my brother. I actually wanted to give you something too. I got it when I went to New York."

"You went to New York. Wow, they must be treating you well in New Orleans." I tried to calm myself and not react harshly at having to explain myself for the third time to Jason. I inserted the key into the back door and entered the house.

"I actually have moved to Shreveport." I said calmly.

Jason immediately went to the fridge to investigate. "Really, doing what?" He said over the fridge door. He shut it not finding anything suitable. We sat at the table and I opened the pizza boxes. I considered plates, but it was only Jason and I, so eating out of the boxes would have to do. Jason immediately started eating like he was starving and I wondered how he had been able to take care of himself for so long.

I let him finish his first slice, before addressing his question. I mentally prepared myself and just let the words roll off my tongue, "I work for a vampire as his daytime associate."

Jason dropped his pizza slice back into the opened box, "No sister of mine is going to work for some fanger. What's wrong with you? I thought because we are  _you know_ , we're not supposed to be around them." He had never accepted that he was part fae. He barely could say the words. "They'll eat us."

"Jason, look I know you think that I shouldn't be working for a vampire, but it is my choice and I am perfectly safe working for this specific vampire." I chose my words carefully and hoped they would get through to him.

"They're monsters. Have you seen the stuff the Fellowship is showing about them? You can't trust them."

Oh lord, now I had to contend with Jason being swayed by Fellowship propaganda. I tried to counter his argument with one of my own. "And I can trust humans. Everyday humans kill each other for no apparent reason. We are at war. Killing for oil, religion…power."

"You ARE human Sookie." He said in a raised voice.

"Yes, I am, but I am also fae and so are you." I shot back at him. I suddenly didn't feel so hungry.

"I knew that school brainwashed you." He whispered, but I still heard his jab and the identical thoughts in his mind.

"You are no better. Talking about things you know nothing about. I am trying my best Jason to be honest with you. I want you to be a part of my life and if you can't accept my choices, then so be it. But you know damn well Gran would drag us both out back and hand our asses to us for being so stubborn. "

"Why'd you have to work with vampires? What kind of brother would I be if I let my little sister get drained by one of them? They can do their hypnotizing thing on you and you wouldn't even know it." He gestured wildly and ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"That doesn't work on me Jason." I said in an even voice. He was not ready for that reply and looked down at his pizza for answers.

He finally looked up and asked, "Really?"

"Yes." I put my hand on his arm to reassure him.

"And how can you be so sure they won't hurt you." He asked, trying to find anything to bolster his argument.

"Because I would kill anyone that tried." We both looked up to see Eric standing on the other side of the kitchen door. I forgot I needed to give him permission to enter this house.

"Who is that Sookie? Is he a vampire? You're crazy if you let him in." Jason's mind began to go into overload and I tried my best to stay out of it. He stood from the table and looked around the kitchen. I knew what he was searching for. Luckily the shotgun was tucked away in the rear bedroom closet and not in the kitchen.

"Don't even think about it Jason. Just sit down." I waited until Jason was seated back at the table. "Eric, please come in."

Eric walked slowly into the room and stopped at the table. "Jason this is my boss, Eric Northman."

I stood back and took in the two of them assessing each other. Eric actually extended his hand to Jason and Jason with great reluctance took it. Eric pulled a chair out and sat at the table for our strange family dinner.

"What's for dinner?" Eric asked.

"Jason and I are eating pizza. Would you like me to heat you up some blood?"

"If that is what the lady of the house is serving, then I will gratefully accept." Jason watched our exchange with curious eyes and cautiously returned to eating his pizza. I went to the fridge and pulled out a True Blood and removed the cap before popping it in the microwave. I remained at the counter and waited for it to heat up, before placing the cap back on and giving it a good shake and handing it to Eric. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Is my luggage in the car?" I asked him.

"Yes." He pulled the keys from his pants and handed them to me.

I took the keys and left the two of them alone, praying that Jason wouldn't try to do anything stupid in the short time I was gone. I quickly retrieved the beer from the trunk and returned to the kitchen to find them actually conversing. It was an interesting conversation that involved Jason asking very inane questions and Eric indulging him by answering. I was sure that if it had been anyone else asking they would get a swift kick in the face for being so dense. His questions ranged from;  _Do you sleep in a coffin?_  To  _How old are you, really?_ Jason's eyes left Eric when he noticed what I was carrying in my hand.

"When I was in New York, I went to a microbrewery and got this for you. I hope you like it." I handed the pack to Jason.

"Thanks Sook. You didn't have to get me anything. I barely remember your birthday every year." I went to retrieve a bottle opener, but Eric made that unnecessary when he proceeded to open two bottles simultaneously with his bare hands. Jason looked at him like he was his new hero and took the beer from Eric's hand.

"Thank you Eric." He handed me my own and I finally sat with them at the table. "Well let's toast to remembering." I felt Eric glare at me for my little shot and I was sure I would be punished accordingly.

The night wore on and Jason became more comfortable with the idea that I worked for a vampire. I left out the fact that not only was Eric my boss; he was also sort of my boyfriend. Jason could only handle so much after the initial vampire shock. He did threaten Eric with the sharp end of a stake if anything happened to me, but Eric just laughed it off and made his own assurances to Jason that no harm would come to me at his hands. He left with the remaining beer and pizza and with a promise he would come by once I started renovating. After I escorted Jason out of the house I returned to the kitchen and sat on Eric's lap at the table. I made contact with him and my hands did not glow, so I felt comfortable enough to remain where I was.

"Thank you for tonight. You were very patient with my brother. I think he took it well, because of it." I leaned my head into his chest and relished the feeling of being able to be close to him.

"I find it wise to ingratiate myself to my hostess. Then maybe she'd let me stay the night." He said as he stroked my hair with his hand.

I looked up at him and said with a smile, "I think you've earned yourself more than a sleepover."

"Who said anything about sleeping?" He said.

"Hold your horses." I removed myself from his lap and took a seat on the chair next to him. "I need to tell you something about the surveyor."

"I can find you a new one if he was incompetent. They owe me."

"No, he was capable and I am aware that they are doing this because of some debt to you. I just wanted you to know that I've met him before."

"You know Jackson Herveaux?" I felt concern flooding the bond.

"No, his son Alcide." Recognition came across his face at the name.

"I called the elder Herveaux to come attend to your home, and he sent his son." Eric was already starting to look agitated. I didn't know if I should continue, but I better do it now instead of letting it fester. "How do you know him?"

"He also attended the Academy and during that time we slept together, but it was…"

As soon as the words left my mouth, he disappeared from the kitchen. I felt his rage run through me and it caused me to gasp for air, the emotion suffocating me. I had no idea where he went, but I felt him thankfully nearby. Meaning he hadn't gone to remove Alcide's head from his shoulders. I pulled together all of my strength and teleported to the fairy portal in the clearing.

**EPOV**

I had to leave. I couldn't stay. I didn't know why. And now I found myself in the woods behind Sookie's house feeling the need to destroy everything in my path. What I was doing was irrational and I could feel Sookie's pain in the bond, but what she said hurt me. I gave a part of myself to her last night and she spent the day with one of her former lovers. I pulled a tree out of the ground and tossed it deeper into the woods. The forest creatures scattered at my approach and I screamed at them. I continued to punch at anything I could find to ease the feelings that were tearing at me. I felt the thread that was Sookie flare and I knew she was near me, but I didn't stop my destruction. She spurned this in me and she will bear witness to it.

**SPOV**

I arrived in the clearing to the sound of trees crashing somewhere behind me. I ran through the woods until I could see Eric faintly in the dark. I saw a tree nearby I could safely pop to. I appeared just above him and I watched as he continued his assault on the forest. I held onto the branches, because the emotional rollercoaster going through him made me feel off-balance.

"Careful, you might get a splinter." I whispered into the darkness.

I knew he could hear me and I remained calm hoping that it would lessen the anger inside of him. He stopped his destruction and sat on a tree he had uprooted. I left my perch and appeared next to him.

“What do you want from me Eric? Neither of us can change our past, only our future."

He remained silent and cold, staring off into the distance. I pulled out the structural drawing I had made with Alcide from my back pocket for him to see.

"Do you know what this is?" He didn't answer. "It's the day chamber I plan on adding to my family home… for you. Why would I make the effort to include it if I didn't give a damn about what is between us? Alcide means nothing to me. I didn't even let him touch me. If you don't trust what I am saying to you check the bond. The bond doesn't lie."

"That's the problem. I thought once we bonded again I could feel you and these feelings would make sense. Something just burns inside of me. It feels like sunlight has entered me and shined a light on my soul." He finally made eye contact with me and said, "I want it to stop. Make. It. STOP!" He screamed.

I didn't fear his harsh words or feel threatened by them, for his feelings betrayed him. I knew in my heart he would not hurt me, and now I must admit to him and to myself the truth of these feelings that were eating away at us.

"I have never felt the depth of feeling for anyone that I have felt for you. You feel so intensely, it burns me too. And I think I know what it is that burns inside, its love. I love you Eric."

He looked at me with an open-mouthed expression and a single bloody tear fell from his eye. Before it could touch the ground, I caught it in my hand and brought it to my mouth. The bond exploded with his remorse and I opened my arms to him and he embraced me.

"Please forgive me." He said into my ear.

I pulled myself away to face him and he released me. "All is forgiven, but don't you ever walk away from me again."

"I promise, my love." He embraced me again and I felt the warmth of what I now knew was his love wash over me. "I love you Sookie."

So in the woods amongst the darkness we professed this love of burning, consuming fire. Until all words were extinguished and only our bodies could truly express how it feels to love.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sookie’s day begins with more Fairy Practice and ends with her shopping with Pam and getting attached to a pole. Read on to find out which pole.

**SPOV**

After my emotional night, Claude had called and practically demanded I meet him in Bon Temps. I told him to go screw himself and hung up on him, so I could return to being wrapped in vampire; but only moments after I hung up I received a text from my Great-grandfather to go with Claude. My sense of duty took hold and I relented to his request to find myself back in Bon Temps for some more fairy practice.

"Again!" Claude ordered.

"I'm trying. It's just not working." I protested.

For the past hour I had been trying to use my light and had had only mixed results in my attempts. It was beyond frustrating.

Claude crossed his arms across his chest and huffed in disapproval. "My sister said you were a quick study. This is not quick. This is sluggish." He yelled across the lawn.

I stared at my hands willing myself to pull anything from them.

"Thanks for the observation professor." I snarked back.

"She also told me the first time you used your light you were at home." He said waiting for me to elaborate.

I was not going there with Claude. Telling Claudine I was in bed with Eric was one thing, but telling her brother who would tease me endlessly for it, I don't think so. I'd rather wear a pair of ass-less chaps and flit around Hooligans for the next week than tell him what I was really doing.

"Yes." I answered flatly.

"What exactly were you doing?" He raised his eyebrow as he probed for answer.

"Why couldn't Claudine come?" I said, trying my best to misdirect him with my own question.

"She's busy, and grandfather insisted the sooner you work on this the better. Hence here I am." He said and pointed proudly to himself.

I dismissed his reasoning and put my head down in failure. "I'm tired."

"I thought you were Northman's daywalker? As in you work during the  _day_." He said.

"Sometimes my duties cross over into the night."

"Right,” he said dubiously, “Let me give you a scenario to see if we can get over this hurdle. See that boulder over there."

I nodded in the direction of said boulder.

"That is Claudine. Don't think about it just accept it."

"Okay." I answered uneasily.

"Pretend I'm an evil rogue fairy coming to kill your dear cousin. I just hopped out of the fairy portal and I'm moving with all haste to kill her."

"Got it. Rogue fairy. Must incapacitate."

"Exactly.” He said and started to walk away, but then he turned to say, “You will have no warning at my approach."

Claude disappeared into the woods and I readied myself for him to burst through the tree line. I let my sixth sense take over and tried to locate his brain signature. My eyes and ears were not as keen as other supernaturals, but my telepathy gave me an advantage and I must use it.

The forest became eerily silent as I waited for my cousin to reappear. I felt his mind zip to my left and I turned slowly in that direction, keeping the noise from my slight movement to a minimum. Minutes went by and he still hadn't appeared, but I could feel his mind flittering back and forth across the clearing. The movement was making me dizzy, but I righted my mind and tried to focus. I could be facing dozens of fairies at once, so I must remain vigilant. Finally, I felt the distance between us lessen and I gravitated toward him. I saw a flash and I moved protectively in front of the boulder (aka "Claudine"). I tried to shield myself from his light using my own, but I only ended up on my ass in the dirt.

"Up." Claude offered me his hand and I pulled myself up with his assistance. "We're going to do this all day until you get it right."

I blew out any remaining air in my lungs to release the feeling of failure and breathed in anew to start again. This went on and on, and I found myself further beaten down with each encounter. Thankfully Eric's blood helped me recover faster than I normally would. Otherwise I think I would have passed out from exhaustion hours ago.

After one disastrous run, where I ended up stuck in a bush. Claude stopped his assault and said, "Change of plans."

"Do I get to be the boulder now?" I said as I pulled out all the lovely branches and leaves off of me. Please say yes.

"No. I'm renaming the big rock." I noticed his change in terms. Boulder, rock, who cares. I was still going to get my ass kicked.

"What difference is that going to make?" I voiced my concern.

"I think it will, to you." He walked up to the "rock" assessing it and then turned to address me. "So from now on the rock will henceforth be known as…." He paused, "…Eric Northman."

I tried to protest at this change, but he again disappeared into the woods. One minute he was above me, the next behind me. I tracked him around the clearing until he somersaulted into the center of it, his hands extended, ready to let loose his light. My own hands automatically rose at his intrusion and I shot him from the sky. He fell in a heap onto the hard packed earth. I approached him slowly still on the ground, coughing up dust. I returned his earlier kindness and offered him my hand, but he didn't take it.

"What are you supposed to do now that you have me as you say  _incapacitated_?" He said from his prone position on the ground.

"Finish you." I said with my arms on my hips.

"How?" He asked.

"With everything I've got." I replied.

"No,  _quickly_  is the correct answer. You only have a moment to decide the fate of your target and in that moment anything can change. It's all about decision making. And you have decided you value the Northman's undead life."

I stayed silent and allowed his observation to sink in. He stood and dusted off his clothes with his usual attention to all things Claude.

"Am I wrong?" He asked still inspecting his clothing.

"No." I answered honestly.

"Okay then. Now we are going to do this again, but I want you to move faster and react quicker. No hesitation."

We continued practicing all afternoon and I became more adept at using my light and of course guarding  _my rock_.

**^V^**

By the time Claude and I had finished with our little fairy games the sun had already set. He left shortly after to return to Hooligan's leaving me alone in the house. I collapsed into a chair at the kitchen table and downed copious amounts of water to revive my body. Before leaving with Claude, I had left Eric a note to tell him where I was going, so I retrieved my phone to see if he had received it. I had over a dozen text messages. Two were from Alcide requesting clarification on some of the plans, one was from Amelia, and the rest were from Eric. I texted my responses to Alcide and replied to Amelia telling her I'd call her tomorrow. Now on to the text messages from my vampire lover and boss. I sifted through the ones that were just full of sexual innuendo and responded to them with my own form of sexual humor. The others were more practical in nature and I reflected on each of them before responding with my answers. The last one was only three words in Swedish ( _jag älskar dig_ ). I saved it to my phone and dialed my vampire. He answered in one ring. [I love you.]

"Good evening, my Love."

"Hello to you too. So we're dealing with a were-witch."

"Yes, it would appear to be so. I'm going to go to Fangtasia now to get the full report from Thalia.

"I agree that tomorrow night would be the best opportunity to infiltrate their place of operations."

"Yes, the sky is in our favor. I need you to pick up a few things for me for tomorrow night. I'm going to have you go with Pam to procure them. Is the time agreeable?"

"Yes, it's fine. What time am I to meet with Colonel Flood tomorrow?"

"He is available during the lunch hour. I'm going to forward you his assistant's phone number to confirm the time. We'll discuss it more when you return on your errands with Pam."

"Sounds like a plan, Boss."

"I'll show you who the boss is tonight. I recall I gave you a present last week you haven't thanked me for."

My body clenched at the thought and I felt a shiver run through me.

"You will not deny me this time." And with that he hung up.

My plan for a peaceful nap was ruined. I think I'll take a cold shower instead.

**PPOV**

My arrival to Fangtasia took an unexpected turn when I saw that Eric's car was in the parking lot. It had been ages since Eric had arrived before me. I wouldn't show up at all if I had my own fairy at home. The last two nights my bond with Eric had been flooded with strong emotions. I literally fell to my knees when I was struck with something so profound I was on the verge of tears. I parked in my assigned space and walked to the back door, when it opened suddenly. I jumped back to avoid the door from hitting me and waited for the fucker who tried to slam it into me.

"Pam!" Ginger squealed and came at me with her arms open wide trying to embrace me. I had already hugged one human this past week. I think I had reached my limit.

"Don't touch me." I spat at her and moved out of her reach.

"Sorry. I was worried ya'll weren't coming back."

Silly human.

"I'm here now." I said back at her.

"Master Eric wants you in his office." She motioned inside toward Eric's office and I brushed past her into the back entrance.

I entered the office to see Eric at his desk and Thalia seated in front of him.

"Thanks for the welcoming committee." I said to Eric in my most gracious tone. "Thalia." I gave her a nod of respect and sat next to her.

"Thalia was just giving me her report on our little coven here in Shreveport. We're dealing with a were-witch."

"Thalia, you are dismissed. Be here tomorrow night at first dark." Thalia stood and left without a reply and disappeared to wherever she went when she was not here.

"You summoned me." I said dryly to Eric.

"First, I'd like to address the situation with _my_ Daywoman." He said, putting emphasis on the “my”. She was most definitely his.

That was interesting. I thought we had moved past addressing Sookie as the daywoman.

"What is there to discuss? She is yours and I will not harm her." I addressed the non-issue.

" _You are not my concern. It is every other vampire that concerns me. She is at risk at being procured by any vampire that is superior to me. I don't even want to consider the implications if Sophie-Anne found out. While she is here in Fangtasia, she will remain my employee. That will be the extent of our relationship. You are not to discuss our relationship with anyone aside from myself and you will show her your respect here as my associate. It is also imperative that you do not disclose her origins. Do I make myself clear?"_  He relayed  in Swedish.

I considered what he was saying before responding back to him, " _But what happens if someone else tries to claim her_?"

" _Then I will have no choice than to make it known that she is mine, but I will only recognize her as my bonded if she is at risk of truly being taken away from me."_  He said as he leaned back into his chair, gripping the arms of his chair tightly with his hands.

"What happened last night?" I was curious to know what had affected him so.

"Nothing that should be discussed here." He said and relaxed slightly.

"Fine." I guess he was not in the sharing mood tonight. I rose from my seat to catch up on my work.

"Sit back down." I planted myself back into the chair in front of him. "We need to discuss Longshadow's replacement."

"How about Chow? He's loyal to you and keeps his mouth shut." I suggested.

"I was thinking about Clancy." Eric said.

"Clancy's a ginger-headed ass. He won't get as many of the women to buy those fruity drinks that we make so much money on, because he'll be too busy harassing the shit out of them."

"I'll take that into consideration. In the meantime I want you to ask them to rotate the next few nights and we'll evaluate them after that. And I also need you to take photos of both of them."

"Why?" Why the hell would he want photos of them? Are we making a calendar, because if so, I want in on the profits? He just raised his eyebrow slightly and I knew I should just do it. "They'll be in your inbox by the end of the night. Anything else?"

"Yes, Ms. Stackhouse will be here at 10:00pm to go shopping with you."

"Shopping? What kind of shopping?" He never  _wants me_ to go shopping. I just go.

"Thalia and I need some items for our little mission to the coven. Ms. Stackhouse has the list."

Dancing around their relationship was going to be very inconvenient. I really wanted to tease them both with an audience. Now I had to be subtle about it or risk exposing them.

"Looking forward to it. Does  _Ms. Stackhouse_  have a curfew?"

"Expedience is all I ask." He went back to reviewing some paperwork on his desk and I took that as my cue to start my duties for the night. I left Eric with his thoughts and I knew it was not work he was preoccupied with, but a little blonde fairy.

**EPOV**

If only the past few nights could be like every other night, but my responsibilities brought me back here to this bar and to the vampires in my area that I was honor bound to protect. Thalia had sent me information about the coven leader that concerned me greatly. A human witch was bad, but a were-witch was a formidable supernatural indeed. I made it my job to know what happened in my area and one of those things was to know when the full moon was. The next one was tomorrow night, giving Thalia and me enough time to plan our visit to the witch's lair. She would be occupied during the full moon, giving us the perfect opportunity to investigate. I finished the rest of my work with ease and knew the sooner I got it out of the way the sooner I could return to my love. It pained me that I could not outright claim her, but after careful consideration I will continue to maintain the façade of our employee/employer relationship. I would do anything to keep her safe and hidden from those that seek to abuse her and her powers.

I left my office to make my presence known on the floor and evaluate my first candidate for bartender, Clancy. I was watching the red-haired vampire from my throne, when Belinda approached me.

"Master Eric, would you like anything to drink?"

I acknowledged her presence and flicked my eyes back over to Clancy who was flirting shamelessly with two human women at the bar. I was not hungry, but maybe this could be a test.

"Bring me an AB- stirred, topped with O+." She didn't write down the order. I preferred to have waitresses that had good recall, made them appear to be more professional and also the vampires who had perfect recall appreciate the effort.

"Yes, Master." She said and went the place the order with Clancy.

I watched Belinda call in the order to Clancy, but he ignored her. She tried to get his attention, but he just brushed her off. Finally, she said his name loudly and nodded her head in my direction. Fear crossed his face and I heard him curse. He finally turned away from the women and began making my drink. Maybe Pam was right about Clancy, but I will still give him the next few nights to prove himself. My drink finally arrived five long minutes later and I took it from Belinda and examined the glass. I could see Clancy staring nervously at me waiting for me to drink it. He'll have to wait a long time, because I didn't plan on drinking any of it. I set it on the arm of my throne and returned to looking menacing and reinforcing my authority to all present.

At exactly, 10:00pm Sookie walked into the bar and it took all of my control not to go to her. She was a contrast of black and white. Her one-shouldered white top, tempting me shamelessly to bite there, was a flourish of folds with a belt that cinched her waist accentuating her feminine curves. And her sleek black pencil skirt extended her lovely legs. My fangs itched at the sight of her. She walked up to Pam and they left, furthering the illusion that she was merely my employee, instead of my dear heart.

**SPOV**

It was so hard to see Eric and not be able to run up to him. One of those texts he had sent me after my fairy practice with Claude involved this issue and I had texted him my agreement. Now that we had acknowledged our love for another, we both would do anything to protect it from being taken away or being used against us.

"Ready, Ms. Stackhouse?" Pam asked as I took one last look in Eric's direction.

"Yes." I said and followed Pam outside of the bar. We got into her minivan to run our errands and I secured myself into Pam’s car, unsure on what type of driver Pam was. To my surprise, Pam was a very careful driver and the normal disdain for humanity did not translate into unrepentant road rage.

The first stop was the hardware store. Thankfully, a lot of businesses had made the wise decision to stay open later to accommodate vampire clientele, so we walked in to the well-staffed store for our late-night task.

Pam went to retrieve a cart and asked, "What's on the list?"

"Let's start with the spray paint and the bolt cutters. Then I'll go get the silver items."

"You look good enough to eat tonight. Did you just wear that for Eric?" She said admiring my attire.

I did notice the stares from other humans in the store as we both were dressed to the nines, walking around a hardware store in heels. We must be a sight, but I didn't care it felt good to be able to elicit that affect out of Eric.

"Yes. He liked it." I smiled at her.

"Oh believe me, I felt it to." It was so nice to be developing a positive relationship with Pam and being able to share things with her about Eric.

"Where do you get all of your clothes? I didn't expect someone from Bon Temps to have any type of fashion sense." She said dryly.

"I picked up my knowledge of fashion from my friends at school. My best friend Amelia, I think you met her last week, her father has a lot of connections and we get a lot of the sample pieces from designers."

"Wait." She stopped the cart, "You get your clothes…for free?"

"Yes, most of them. Otherwise I just try to shop smart. I buy past season's looks online at a discounted price or whenever they have trunk sales in-store. I had never had much money growing up. It wasn't until I turned 18 that my… uh father allowed me to have access to my sizable checking account. So I do have more opportunity to splurge, but I try my best to minimize it. And of course I am paid well for my current position."

"Can I keep you?" She said as I loaded up the cart with black and white spray paint.

"Sorry, I think somebody has already called dibs. If you are willing to part with some of your clothes I think I have an idea where you could make a lot of money."

"I'm listening." She said as we continued through the store checking items off as we went.

"Some celebrities donate their clothes they use in movies or events to charity and that charity then auctions them off."

"And people buy these  _used_  clothes."

"Yes, sometimes for over 10 times the actual value of the piece. I bet if you advertise it on Fangtasia’s website you could expand your clothing budget and get Eric off your back. Of course, you couldn't do it all the time; otherwise it would lose some of the novelty of owning a Pamela Ravenscroft piece, but maybe every other week. You could even have a mannequin with the clothes in the gift shop."

"You my friend are a freaking genius."

"Thanks Pam." We stood in the checkout line and the cashier tried to avoid our eyes as she checked us out. She thought we were both vampires. I didn’t mind she checked us out quickly and her thoughts were more out of nervousness, than out of fear.

"I think we got everything on the list for this store. I wrapped the silver securely so you should be able to handle it without my assistance. The rest I will be able to pick up tomorrow, because I may need to speak with my witch to see if I need some other supplies in addition to what we have. I'll see you tomorrow night." I said as we walked out into the parking lot.

"Why? Where are you going? I can't leave you here." She said as we loaded up the trunk.

"I'll be fine. I'm just going home,” I said calmly, “Tell Eric I'll be at the firehouse."

"How are you getting home?" I shut Pam's trunk and dusted off my hands from the fertilizer bag.

I winked at Pam and made a popping noise with my mouth, "And can you text me when Eric leaves Fangtasia?"

"Of course." She said.

Then I was gone in a flash to show my gratitude to my generous boss.

**EPOV**

It was just after 11:00pm when Pam entered the back door. I had assumed she would be coming back with Sookie. It worried me that she was not with her. I approached Pam and asked, "Where is your shopping companion?"

"She wanted me to tell you she went to her apartment." I motioned for her to come with me to the back of the bar and away for prying eyes.

"How did she get home?" I asked, concern filling me.

"The way her family does." So she teleported back. I wanted to go to her now.

"I'm leaving for the night." Pam grabbed my arm and I looked down at it, ready to growl at her for her insolence.

"Wait fifteen minutes, then go."

She was right. She released my arm and I ran back into my office to search for something to keep me occupied. After exactly, fifteen minutes I was on the road heading to the firehouse.

I arrived only to see Sookie's floor bathed in darkness. I could feel she was nearby and that she was calm and in an almost meditative-state. I entered her darkened apartment and did not see her anywhere.

"Sookie?" I called out to her. No answer.

I walked slowly to her bedroom, afraid of disturbing this calm that has clouded the bond. She was not there. My blood told me she was here, but she was nowhere in her apartment. Maybe the little minx went to my daychamber. I sped down into the bottom floor and entered my locked room. Her scent was everywhere, but she was not in the room. I followed my nose and uncovered a trail of her clothes in a path to my closet. A soft glow illuminated the opening and I could hear her heartbeat and slow purposeful breathing behind the door. I pulled open the closet door and moved beyond the clothes to the back of my closet. Only to find my Lover blindfolded in red silk and handcuffed to the firepole. She stood before me in only a pair of black pumps with her arms secured behind her at her sides. My fangs ran out and broke the silence. Her heart rate started to increase and her lust was palpable. I circled her slowly and stopped to face her hands cuffed to the pole. I brought my own hands to her shoulders and pulled her back till the pole made contact with her spine. She shuddered at the feel of the cold metal on her body.

I ran my hands down her shoulders till I was holding her hands. I leaned down to whisper in her ear, "I recall you told me if I tied you up, you would get angry at me."

"Love makes you do crazy things." She whispered back through ragged breaths.

I let my love for her flood the bond and I wrapped my arms around her to caress every inch of the front of her body. Her hands started to conduct their own inspection and she stroked my cock with all the movement the cuffs allowed her. I pulled away from her and the cuffs jingled as she tried to reach out to me.

"Patience, lover. I plan on pleasuring every part of you and take you from within." I said as I began to remove all of my clothing.

Clothing removed, I circled her again and noticed the handcuff key was secured within the tie of her silk blindfold. Clever girl. Evidence of her arousal was slowly trickling down her thigh and I fell to my knees to taste her. I ran my tongue up her leg capturing all of her essence, but I stopped before I reached her soaking core. It glistened in the soft light and it took all of my control not to fuck her into oblivion right now.

"So wet, for me." I stood and ghosted my hand over her wet pussy.

"Yes." She gasped, "Please Eric." The bond told me what she wanted, but I wanted her lips to form the words to confirm it.

"Tell me what you want. Only one of us can read minds." I ran my hands and lips all over her body waiting for her to answer me.

It took her awhile until she was able to vocalize a response. "I want you to fuck me up and down this pole until I can no longer stand."

"My thoughts exactly." I hissed and grabbed both of her legs lifting her off the ground and plunged my cock into her. I did as she asked and fucked her higher and higher up the pole until we could go no further. And right when I was about to begin our descent, I ripped the blindfold off of her eyes and sank my fangs into her neck, bringing us both to a pleasurable end. I took the key to the cuffs and removed them from her. Her hands automatically wrapped themselves around my neck and I floated us back down to my daychamber. I laid her on my bed and removed the shoes off her feet. She was so fucking beautiful. I walked back to the closet to extinguish any remaining candles and went to crawl into bed beside her.

"I hope you were not waiting for me long." I moved my body closer to her, spooning her from behind.

"No, I wasn't. Pam texted me when you had left." She reached for my hand and I gave it to her to wrap my arm around her.

"You two are already plotting against me." I nipped her ear with dull teeth and she let out a giggle.

"Oh she had no idea. And if we are conspiring against you, know that we always have your best interest in mind."

"Good to know. How are your wrists?" I rubbed her wrist gently and knew they may be sore tomorrow.

"They are fine. You could have gotten me padded handcuffs."

"Duly noted.” I pulled my arm away from Sookie to grab my phone on the side table, “I have photos of the new bartenders I wanted to show you."

"Why do you want me to look at them?" She asked.

"I want your opinion both as a woman and as my associate." I knew Sookie had a good sense about people, even vampires and her assessment would be valuable to me. She had spent her whole life studying people and their thoughts.

"Okay." She answered. I scrolled through my inbox and found the photos of Clancy.

"This is Clancy." I handed the phone to her to look at.

She looked at the phone for a few seconds before replying, "His folded arms signal, he's not approachable, but the way he carries his shoulders he wants to be noticed. I wouldn't want to get his attention. He has a hard edge to him that is slightly unbecoming. He likes women, but women may not necessarily like him. As an associate, I could see him in that role if he is willing to do it. I would be worried he would require more supervision because of his appetite to seek out his next meal while on the job." She handed the phone back to me. I agreed with her assessment.

I flipped through Pam's message and retrieved Chow's photos. "This is Chow."

She spent more time examining Chow's photos and was particularly interested in his tattoos. "Interesting."

"What?" I asked.

"You have a wakagashira, a first lieutenant of the Yakuza in your retinue." She pronounced the term in perfect Japanese. I needed to ask her about her language skills another night.

"How do you know this?" I asked. She always seemed to surprise me.

"I studied a lot of anthropology at The Academy to understand people. Hearing thoughts is one thing, but you need to understand the framing to truly comprehend the thought. I liked learning about the Italian Mafioso and groups like the Yakuza, because they reflected some of the ways the vampire hierarchy was structured. All these groups are just repackaged versions of the other, some more volatile or less organized. What they all have in common is the need to find somewhere we can belong."

"I think you belong here, with me." I asserted, squeezing her closer to me.

"I think so too." She turned her head and I brought my hand to cradle her face, kissing her softly. This was not a prelude to sex, this was a kiss to reaffirm our love and I relished it. Sookie broke the kiss so she could continue her evaluation of Chow.

"Back to Chow, his tattoos tell most of the story, because his body is an absolute mask. But there is something about him that is alluring and I think women would find him interesting and approach him to try to figure him out. In regards to his role in your business, his position as lieutenant meant he was never a family head so he is used to serving another. And you'll like this. He has his pinky tattooed."

She zoomed in on the phone and showed me Chow's hand.

"As you probably already knew, when a katana is gripped properly the pinky is the strongest finger. The tattoo signifies he is good with a sword. My only concern with Chow is his feelings about working for women. I assume he will be reporting to Pam in your absence, so it would be best to establish that he is able to work with her. Yakuza are notoriously anti-women."

"God, I love you woman." I brought my hand down to see if she was ready for me again, but she stopped me.

"Calm down Viking. We haven't talked about tomorrow yet. What do you want me to address with the pack leader?"

"For the most part, I just want you to establish your working relationship with the pack. I feel at this time cooperation among us will be needed and you will act as my liaison with them. You will also ascertain how much the FOTS have looked into your cover story. And lastly, I need them to keep the were-bitch occupied during the moon run, long enough for us to figure out what the fuck she has planned."

"Sounds easy enough. Will I be coming with you tomorrow night?"

"After you consult with Ms. Broadway about the wards and trap spells. You can present your assessment and we'll make a decision, but prepare as if you are going to be coming with us."

"Then I'm looking forward to an exciting night."

"All my nights with you are exciting.” I said and let my fingers dance along her lower body, “I love you Sookie."

" _Jag älskar dig med_." [I love you too]


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sookie builds upon her research on the coven by meeting with Colonel Flood and speaking with Amelia.

**CPOV**

"How did Sookie fare yesterday during your training?" My grandfather asked as we strolled through the district park in Monroe.

"Better than expected. I threw everything at her and she succeeded after some proper motivation." I relayed to him. We walked at a leisurely pace and I relished the short time we could spend together.

He stopped walking and said, "What type of motivation did you provide her?"

I stopped my movement and turned to address him, "The type that only her heart identifies with." I placed my hand on my chest for effect.

"I see." He placed both of his hands on his cane and rested his weight on it as he deliberated my answer.

I continued my explanation of my tactics, "The woods reeked of their mating," he didn't answer so I continued again, "You are allowing this?"

"How did she seem to you?" He replied to my question with one of his own. What was it with my family and avoiding my questions? Deflection was getting old.

"You mean aside from her normal willfulness?" I asked, still surprised by his reaction to Sookie lying with the Northman.

"Yes."

"Happy."

"Good. You and Claudine will continue to watch and be available to her during the day. If anything else changes notify me immediately."

He left me in the park to think on this turn in fairy/vampire relations. I smiled to myself and shook my head in amusement at my little cousin and her vampire lover. For all of my perceived disdain for her, I genuinely cared for Sookie and was pleased at her development. Fintan would have been proud of her and I find myself thinking, I was too.

**SPOV**

"Excuse me Kira, when will the Colonel be available? When I called you yesterday I was told my appointment was for 12:30pm. It is now almost 1:00pm."

"I'm sorry Miss. Let me check his calendar again." She answered politely.

She pretended to check her calendar by punching aimlessly into her keyboard. In her mind she was stalling. I changed seats so that I was closer to the Colonel’s office and tried to listen in on the Colonel's thoughts to figure out why he was so reluctant to see me.

_[…damn Kira. Sending me another email about Ms. Stackhouse. She can wait out there longer if she has to. She's so young. She can't be any sort of help with the witch. I should have told Northman earlier about her, but I thought I could handle it. She's squeezing the pack for money. Damn it. I might as well talk to her or I'll have Northman on my ass to.]_

I composed myself as I heard the door open to the Colonel's office and the elder were stepped out. Compared to his worried mind, he was calm and collected.

"Well hello, Ms. Stackhouse." He extended his hand to me and I shook it respectfully. "Welcome to Barksdale Air Force Base."

"Thank you Colonel. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Come, come inside and have a seat." He ushered me into his office and I sat in a chair in front of his desk.

"Thank you for granting me this appointment, Sir. It means a lot to Sheriff Northman that we maintain an open line of communication amongst your pack and the vampires of Area 5." I began in a strong and assertive voice.

"Yes, well I try my best. How old are you by the way?" He said, but his thoughts continued.

( _She must be sleeping with him to hold this position at such a young age. Northman doesn't suffer fools.)_

"My age has no bearing on these conversations, nor does it matter who I welcome into my bed." I was trying to be respectful, but his thoughts irked me.

"Excuse me." He said suspiciously. _(Did she just read my mind?)_

I quickly reverted back to my professional demeanor and kept talking to wipe my earlier words away from his mind, "What I was trying to say Colonel is that all that matters to my employer is that we continue to work in a cooperative fashion for the betterment of both groups. And I speak for the Sheriff in saying that we will maintain this relationship whether you are willing or not." I sat straighter in my seat and let the words come out more strongly than before.

"Understood Ms. Stackhouse. I'm sorry I did not take you seriously before. Please accept my apology." His thoughts backtracked and his apology was honest, but I didn't come here for apologies.

"No need to apologize. All I ask is for your cooperation and your time." I returned my voice to its normal level and composed myself.

"You've got my attention. What is it you would like to know?" He leaned back in his chair and awaited my response.

"The Sheriff had informed me that you had inquiries into my alias, Mary Johnson." He reacted to the name and his hand moved automatically to a folder on his desk.

He pulled the folder to him and opened it and asked, "That was you who brought down Sarah Newlin?" He gave me an assessing look and squared his shoulders.

"I cannot speak on my involvement, only that I was informed that someone from her organization was trying to conduct background checks on Mary Johnson."

"Either way Miss, we owe you our gratitude. I am sure that once we decide to reveal ourselves to the world, we'll become a target just as much as the vampires. Northman is lucky to have an asset such as you. And yes, there were inquiries made. We threw up enough red tape that they backed off, but the only information they would be able to gleam upon is your name and that you were married to a Sergeant Johnson who is currently deployed. In this folder you will find the faxed request for information and the names of the people that called. We also have some rather blurry surveillance photos of some stiffs that tried to obtain information about you. I am sorry we have not had time to investigate it further." He pushed the manila folder across his desk and I reached for it.

"Thank you Colonel. I am sure the information will prove useful to me." I stowed the folder in my briefcase to review later.

"Is there anything else you need?" He asked.

"I believe both Area 5 and your own pack are under threat by a common enemy. A were by the name of Marnie Stonebrook."

"I am aware of the situation." His hands ran nervously along the sides of his chair.

"And yet, you have not notified the Sheriff until she has begun to encroach upon his area." I said in a delicate voice, trying not to reprimand the pack leader too harshly for his negligence.

"I, uh we thought we could handle the situation. We were wrong. She's also a witch." I felt relief at his words. I was afraid I was going to have to drag it out of him.

"Hence, the communication. If the lines of communication are not open, we will be unable to assist you in this threat."

"Understood. Does Northman have anything planned in regards to this threat?"

"We have been surveilling the property Ms. Stonebrook is occupying and have noticed an increase in activity. Other than that we have not seen anything actionable. More information is needed. Would you be able to shed any more light on the situation?" His eyes shot down at his desk and I knew whatever information I needed was located in his files in this room. The Colonel surprised me when he pulled a key from his pocket and opened his desk, pulling out another folder, thicker than the previous one. He placed it on the center of his desk.

"This is the file we have on the situation. Everything you need to know is in there. I have had a pack member by the name of Rema watching the coven as well. Only recently the protection spells have prevented her from surveying the property during the day." He lifted the folder up from his desk and handed it to me. I took it and placed it on my lap.

"Do you need this back?" I asked, hoping for sufficient time to examine the contents.

"I've spent hours, even days looking through that file and have not come upon any more useful information. Maybe your fresh eyes will pull something from it. You may keep it as long as you need."

"Thank you. I'll return it in a few days' time." I placed the folder into my briefcase. "In the meantime, I would like to ask a final favor."

"Go ahead, Ms. Stackhouse."

"The full moon is tonight. We need your pack to keep Ms. Stonebrook occupied during your run. We plan on going on a fact finding mission to her coven location this night."

"That can be arranged. We'll keep her busy as long as we can."

"Thank you for your time Colonel. I look forward to working with you and your pack. Here is my card and going forward I will act as Sheriff Northman's liaison in matters regarding your pack. Any communication for him should be directed through me." I handed him my card and he quickly placed it in his desk.

"No thank you Ms. Stackhouse, you're a breath of fresh air compared to the Sheriff's previous dayman."

"Good luck on your run tonight."

"Thank you. Goodbye Ms. Stackhouse."

"Goodbye Colonel."

I left the Air Force base with more than just some folders. The Colonel was a surprisingly loud broadcaster and I was able to find out where I could find the Were named Rema Tanner. She was the only one that would be able to decipher some of this military jargon within the reports. Eric and I could probably figure it out on our own, but we were running out of time. I drove toward the exit of the base only to veer off to the right toward the troop barracks. I brought my briefcase and walked confidently in the direction of Rema's apartment. One guard had noticed me, but he allowed me to continue my forward progress. I made it to her door and I gave it a swift knock. She approached the door and peered through the peephole, but didn't voice a reply. Her thoughts screamed for her to be cautious. She didn't voice her concern and remained silent on the other side of the door. I decided to make the first move.

"Staff Sergeant Tanner. My name is Susannah Stackhouse. I've come to speak to you about your current assignment with Colonel Flood. What I wish to speak with you is a delicate matter and I would prefer to speak with you in private." I said in a quiet voice as to not notify the patrolling Were of my intentions.

"I'm sorry I cannot help you Ms. Stackhouse. You are a civilian and if you require any information I can direct you to the appropriate channels." She said through the door. I heard the reluctance in her voice, but her mind was full of curiosity as to who I was and what I was here for. I just had not asked the right question for her to risk opening the door for me.

"You and I are not so different." I began in a reassuring voice.

"You know nothing about me. Please go away, or you leave me no choice, but to remove you." She asserted.

"Please hear me out." I pleaded.

"You've got 30 seconds."

I pulled a folder from my briefcase. The folder I was holding was only the one about the FOTS inquiries, but it would work as my prop. I reached out to her with my telepathy and purposely paged through the folder pretending I was reading her personnel file, instead of her.

"We both work in a world that is dominated by men. And we work hard each and every day doing more than is required of us to show we are just as good and deserve just as much respect and appreciation as our male counterparts. What we do may benefit our employers and seem small in the scheme of things, but at the end of the day we do it to prove to ourselves that we can." I let my words settle through the door and I took a step back from her doorway to give her the space she required. "Don't let the work you've done be for naught."

The door finally opened and I was greeted by the resilient form of Rema Tanner. "Please come in Ms. Stackhouse. I think I can help you."

The next hour I spent with Rema proved more valuable than I could have expected and her surveillance during the day provided much insight into the operation of the Stonebrook coven. I left the base having gained both information and an ally that I desperately needed in this fight to gain the trust of the Shreveport Pack as my new role as liaison to the vampires of Area 5.

I made it back to the fire house around 3:00pm and I knew there was not much time left for me to complete all that I needed to do. I changed out of my business suit into a pair of jeans and a blouse and hit the road again to collect the remaining items for Eric. I plugged in my phone into the in-car phone speaker and dialed Amelia.

"About time you called me back. I thought you forgot about me and decided to become a member of the undead."

"Sorry, I've been busy."

"I'm sure."

"I need to ask you some questions about witchcraft." I asked carefully.

We learned about witchcraft, to an extent at the Academy, but for actual practitioners, like Amelia, they were able to take specialized classes. So I was not privy to the all of their magic or the types of powers they possessed. I was granted the same courtesy for my own powers. This ensured we all had some protection against others learning too much about our vulnerabilities or our individual natures. I was lucky to have Amelia as a resource. I knew she would be able to tell me as much as she could.

"Are you planning on expanding your fairy repertoire?"

"No, just research for my boss."

"All right,” She said, “What do you want to know?"

"I need to know about wards."

"What do you need to know specifically?"

"First, detection. How do I know a ward is in place?"

"Oh that's easy, wear your necklace." My brow furrowed at her nonchalance and the mention of  _my_  necklace.

"What necklace?" My thoughts quickly searched through my jewelry trying to figure out what she was talking about.

"The one I gave you."

"My "S" necklace."

"Yes, that one." I pumped the brakes and pulled over at the side of the road. "Sookie! Are you driving?"

"Yes, but I'm stopped now." I said tersely.

I looked around the vehicle to make sure the car was in a safe place to be stopped and continued my conversation with Amelia. "Sorry, I'm being a little dense, but how is a piece of jewelry supposed to help me detect wards?"

"The key the necklace is made from was taken from a typewriter that had written a very powerful spell book. This was in the pre-PC days, you couldn't just click save, so the typewriter itself held the memory of what was written. After the completion of the book, the typewriter was spelled to detect magic and absorb any magical energy created from the spells that were written using it." She explained in a calm voice.

"I've been wearing a magical detection device this whole time and you never told me." My words came out a little harsh, but she should have told me this.

"I know, but I gave it to you to protect you from me."

I softened my tone and asked, "Why?"

"You know ever since. Umm….cough…Bob. I've tried to be more careful with my magic, but I wanted you to have it just in case I accidently did something to you."

I stared at the dashboard clock and its blinking was a stark reminder of the remaining daylight, "I need to know how it works and I need to know now."

"What has tall, blonde and dreamy have you doing?"

"Please Amelia." I begged. I didn't have time for her teasing.

"Okay." She exhaled and began again, "It will glow when you are within around 5 feet of a ward. The color indicates the strength of the ward. Colder colors mean the ward can be passed without any physical harm, but may lead to thoughts to avoid the general area. Warmer colors are the exact opposite. You walk through these wards and you may be no more."

"And the spell vacuum." I asked.

"If the spell being cast can be found in that book, the necklace will absorb it. But there are limits to the how much it can absorb and I don't know what those are."

I shut off the engine to the car and let all that she had relayed to me sink in. My supernatural tool kit just kept getting bigger by the day. It was hard to keep everything straight. I closed my eyes. Just breathe, Sookie. No thinking, just breathing.

"Sookie? You still there?" She asked with concern in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm here." I said calmly.

"I should have told you."

"No, it's fine. You were only doing it to protect me."

"Yeah, but I should have told you. I was thinking pretty hard about it around your birthday, but I know you try your best to shut me out around that time." She was right. If only I had not been hell-bent on trying to actually be surprised on my birthday, I wouldn't have gone out of my way to avoid reading her thoughts.

"Water under the bridge, Amelia."

"Okay. How are you and Eric?"

"Really good."

"That's good. You deserve to be happy." She paused and I remained silent, "Do you need me for anything else?"

"Yes."

The rest of the conversation we talked about trap spells and how to avoid them. The only recourse was to not touch a damn thing. The point of our mission was to find something, anything that would allow us to make a decision on how to approach them. If our hands were going to be tied we must find another way to search. Amelia refrained from asking me exactly why I needed this information and her reluctance to ask seemed tied to her earlier deception with the necklace. I was not mad at Amelia, just a little disappointed, but it was nothing that would break apart the friendship we built over the last eight years. My thoughts returned to tonight and the information I had received from both  _Were_  and  _Witch_  and hoped it would be enough to get us in.

But what I was afraid of was getting out.


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sookie infiltrates the coven's lair with Eric and Thalia. What will they find?

**EPOV**

I rose for the night alone in my bed, but my mind was filled with foreboding and worry. I opened my eyes to see the source of these feelings sitting in the chair off to the side of my bed. The memory of the first time I found her in my day chamber ran through me and I thought about how far we had come since that night, but the memory was dashed by the feelings of anxiety within her. I turned toward her and sat up in my bed, leaning back against the wooden headboard.

"What troubles you Lover?" I asked.

"Tonight." She said in a soft voice. I remained silent to let her expand on her answer, "I don't want anything to happen to us."

"You have nothing to fear my Sookie.” I said calmly, “And your feelings are good for you to have."

"How is it admirable to be nervous in the face of uncertainty?" She asked.

"It means that instead of being reckless, you have thought about what you are going to do. I will not allow us to go in without a plan and I think the information you have obtained today will help us in this endeavor. Will it not?"

"Yes." She said in a nervous voice.

"Come." I motioned to her with her hands to come to me. She left her place at the chair and crawled onto the bed until she was seated next to me.

She looked down at her hands and then turned to me to say, "Are you hungry?"

I met her gaze and responded, "Yes, but I will not take blood from you tonight. You need your strength. I would like to give you some of my blood."

"Thank you for the offer, but I don't want to rely on your blood to keep me going."

I was not surprised by her response. I wouldn't want her to become dependent either, but it might have helped to soothe her mind.

"Sookie?" I said her name in question.

"Yes." She said in a timid voice.

"It is not your body that concerns me, it is your mind that I want to be sharp. When I rose for the night your feelings were and still are a bundle of anxiety. You have over 2000 years of survival instinct between Thalia and me with you tonight. I will not let anything happen to you. Come sit with your back against me."

"I don't want any blood Eric." I knew she was only being curt with me because of the strain in her mind, so I let her tone go without comment.

"No blood." She looked at me assessing the truth in my statement and positioned herself as I had asked. "Just relax. Close your eyes."

I felt Sookie relax into me and I ran my hands up and down her arms in time with her breathing. When I started to feel her heartbeat return to its resting state I placed my thumbs on her cheekbones close to her ears and gently applied pressure. I continued to rub the soft spot between the corner or her eye and her ear. I felt her body release some of the tension it was holding and her breathing became slower. I gradually moved my fingers along her hairline, using firm pressure and tiny circular motions along my path till they met in the middle of her forehead. I continued my ministrations all along her scalp until my hands cradled her neck. Her head slumped back into my hands and I tilted her head until I could lay a soft kiss on her forehead.

She opened her eyes and said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. How do you feel?"

"Better."

"Good. Now go back to the chair over there, before I am tempted to release the tension you have caused." I teased.

Sookie removed herself from my lap and crawled across the bed, glancing back only to giggle at the state she had left me in. Her laughter made me smile, even if it was at my own expense, because I knew some of the stress that had filled her had subsided. I hurry her along with a swift slap on her pert little ass.

"Are you sure you don't want me to help you with that?" She pointed to the monster she had awakened in my lap.

"No,” I said and adjusted myself and tamped down my lust, “It'll be my incentive to move quickly on our mission tonight."

I rose from my bed and dressed quickly. My outfit mirrored Sookie's as we both were adorned in black leather jackets and dark denim. I went to sit on the ottoman in front of Sookie to hear what she had been able to obtain from Colonel Flood and Ms. Broadway.

"We have about twenty minutes until sunset. Let's hear it."

She pulled a folder from the side of the chair and gave it to me. I opened it up and she began her report, "Colonel Flood provided me with that file on the coven. They have been watching them for over three weeks, but have stopped a few days ago."

"Three weeks! We could have squashed this before it had escalated to possible Fellowship involvement." Stupid Weres. I should have known they were keeping things from me.

"Yes. I let him know straight away that it was a mistake on their part. I met the Were that was tasked with the surveillance and she was able to make sense of the items you'll find in there. It's a lot of code and jargon."

"This is a waste of paper." I shuffled through all the useless forms and pulled out diagrams that I easily deciphered of the property.

"I know. So I went to the source and she was able to tell me that aside from Marnie's were weaknesses she has two things that she values; her younger brother Mark and "V"."

I immediately fixated on the "V" problem. Someone in my area was supplying a were-witch with the blood or I have some drainers in my area. Too many possibilities, I needed to isolate this problem first.

"Eric?" Sookie interrupted my internal train of thought.

"This is good." I said flatly.

"Good that she's hopped up on "V"?" She said in an incredulous voice.

"Yes, it will make her erratic and also careless. I am thankful it is Flood who is taking care of her directly this night instead of us. Tell me more about the brother?"

"Since he is the second born, he is not a Were, but he is a witch like his sister. He more than likely will be there tonight."

"How did the Were say we should approach?"

"You'll find a diagram of the actual building and one for the surrounding area in the folder." I pulled out said diagrams and placed them on my lap. "The sightlines from the building are too clear. Our best bet would be to approach from the roof. From a distance we could see if there is a guard there and isolate them without alerting the others inside."

"You mentioned Flood has ceased the surveillance. Why?"

"Wards must have been put up to deter his watcher. Has Thalia mentioned anything during her watch over the last few days?"

"She can watch from a greater distance than the Were, she could have been just on the outside of it, so to not feel its effects. What did you obtain from Ms. Broadway?"

"This." She pulled a pendant necklace from her neck and placed it in my hand.

"It's a typewriter key." I moved the chain around in my hands and brought the pendant up to my face for closer inspection.

"Taken from an enchanted typewriter that was tasked with writing a very powerful spell book. It will detect wards and also absorb spells that were contained in the book. She was unsure how much magic the key will be able to absorb."

"How did you obtain such a trinket?"

"Would you believe me if I told you it was a birthday present?"

"I would. You are just full of surprises."

"This next one you might not like. When I had asked her about trap spells, she had told me that our only option is to not touch anything. How are we supposed to search if we cannot actually search?"

I thought about how to respond, I knew this was one of the things that had concerned her and she needed me to help her through this, but what she didn’t know was that she was the answer to her own fears.

"How good are you at that freezing thing?" I asked, both curious and hoping to infuse some confidence into her.

"I froze you." She said proudly. There was that fire and spunk that had been missing earlier.

"Yes, you did. You won't need to freeze this person long, just enough so either Thalia or I can glamour them."

"We're going to use the humans to search for us, clever."

"And hopefully point us in the right direction. The one we need is the brother. He would know the most. Would you be open to using your telepathy on him?" I asked carefully.

I had curtailed my desire to use Sookie as solely a telepath, because she had asked me too; but the more I got to know of her and her other abilities the more I saw the truth in her statement. She was more than a telepath and every night I became privy to how much more she was.

"Yes, that would be fine. If you glamour him to comply during the search we can be more efficient." She said, a calm coming over her as the pieces to our plan began to fall into place. "What about the other materials we bought yesterday?"

"Oh, I plan on using them. Are you feeling a little rebellious tonight?"

"There's nothing like smashing a few windows to relieve some stress."

"Are all the jammers charged and ready to go?"

"Yes, they'll never be able to reconstruct our movements this night."

"Good, we'll go meet Thalia now at Fangtasia and see if she's done putting together our little welcome to the neighborhood present."

**SPOV - Fangtasia**

As we drove through the streets of Shreveport on our way to Fangtasia, we refined our plan and the earlier thoughts of panic and dread at our task had faded to a distant memory. I felt confident that we would succeed and be able to find the information we needed. In between shifting the gears, Eric held my hand and I felt his calm run through me. I could tell him I didn't want to come and he would let me stay behind without question, but I knew he needed me there. He probably had done things like this hundreds of times before and feeling him in the bond; his strength became my own. At the last stoplight before we turned the corner to Fangtasia, he gave me one last kiss. The bond pulsed with reassurance and love. The light turned green, but we didn't move. Eric brought his hand to my chin and lifted it until our eyes meet.

"If you know the enemy and know yourself you need not fear the results of a hundred battles. Just be you, Sookie."

" _Jag vet_." My words came out confident and strong, because I knew I had my vampire supporting me. [I know.]

Eric put his foot back on the accelerator and we drove the short distance to Fangtasia. I followed Eric into the back entrance and into the main bar area. The only occupants of the bar were an Asian vampire that I immediately identified as Chow (from the pictures Eric had shared with me) and my former bartender, Thalia.

"Thalia, Chow this is my Daywoman Susannah Stackhouse." We exchanged nods of acknowledgement and Eric turned and retreated back to his office. Thalia followed us. I went to sit on the couch and Thalia sat in a chair in front of Eric's desk.

"Ms. Stackhouse was able to obtain some information about our target tonight that you will find most useful." I handed Eric the folder from Flood and he in turn handed Thalia some of the documents for her to review. I returned to my previous position on the couch.

She scanned through the documents and said without averting her eyes from the pages, "Will Ms. Stackhouse be coming with us tonight?"

"Yes. Aside from being very good at obtaining information, she has some talents that I believe will be useful for our mission tonight."

Thalia shifted her eyes to me. I didn't mind being assessed by Thalia. She like Eric had the right to be cautious of my merits. They had not survived centuries, by being careless. I look forward to proving my worth to her tonight. Her eyes finally returned to Eric, satisfied that I would not be a liability to her.

"Are you finished with the present?" He asked Thalia.

"Yes,” She answered to Eric’s inquiry on our back-up plan, “I have it stored in the basement."

"Send me the number you programmed for it."

Thalia pulled out her phone and I heard Eric's phone buzz with the incoming text. Eric lifted his phone to verify he had received it and a devious smile crept onto his face. "FU-WITCHES, Thalia?"

I wanted to laugh, but I kept my amusement inside to avoid angering Thalia. Eric told me she could be prone to violence and he it would be difficult to stop her. Who knew the ancient vampiress could have such a dark sense of humor.

"I thought it best to describe my state of mind after dealing with the stench of the ammonium nitrate."

"What is the mechanism housed in?" Eric asked. If she said broomstick, I was going to laugh. There would be no containing it.

"I needed a container that would mask the smell of the chemicals. I found this bottle in the supply closet that I thought would work well." That was unexpected, but quite shrewd on her part. They wouldn't notice a carefully placed bottle of cleaning product.

"Please, go retrieve it Thalia." Eric ordered.

She disappeared from the room and I remained silent because I knew she would be returning quickly. Eric returned to looking over the documents and I tried to get comfortable on the couch. She returned not a minute later carrying a purple spay can with a green top. When the recognition of the cleaning product hit me, I immediately covered my mouth.

"What is wrong with the Daywoman?" Thalia asked, giving me a contemptuous glare. What's wrong? What was wrong was you putting a bomb inside a can of Kaboom. I pretended to do something that sounded like a sneeze or cough, through spurts of laughter.

"She has allergies." Eric lied for me and I felt his amusement in the bond as well. "Ms. Stackhouse, please go outside and deal with your issue. Tell Chow to serve you anything you want."

I left the office and walked out into the bar. More of the staff had arrived and were milling about getting everything ready for the night. I went to the bar and took a seat at one of the bar stools and just let out the laughter I was holding in.

Chow approached me cautiously from the other side of the bar to help me. "What will it be Daywoman?"

" _O-mizu o kudasa_ i." I asked to put him at ease, since he had been taken aback by my laughter. [Water, please]

" _Nihongo o hanashimasu ka_?" Chow responded. [Do you speak Japanese?]

" _Hai, hanashimasu_." I answered. [Yes, a little.]

He got me that glass of water and looked like he was about to say something back to me, when Pam approached.

"Look who it is. The Daywoman has decided to become a Nightwoman."

"Hello Pam." I turned in my stool to face her. I could see Chow had removed himself from his place in front of me and gone to attend to some glassware at the end of the bar.

"I've come to make sure your little problem has been dealt with. Are we all squared away?" She said with an examining eye. I was not sure if Eric had told her about why I had been temporarily banished from his office.

"Yes, thank you." I said confidently, to assure her I was prepared to go back.

" _Skratta inte åt henne. Hon kommer att bryta din arm_." Pam whispered to me. [Don't laugh at her. She'll break your arm.]

"Thanks for the advice."

In a raised voice Pam said, "I can't have my employees fraternizing with each other out in the open like this. I might have to punish someone for breaking the rules." Chow tensed slightly at Pam's words. I guess Pam had found another victim to tease, now that Eric and I were off limits. "Now shoo." She turned my stool in the direction of the office and gave my shoulders a gentle nudge, only to disappear a second later.

I downed the last of my water and left it on the bar to make my way back to Eric's office. I entered the room quietly and listened to Thalia and Eric going over the plan we had already discussed on the drive here. I sat back on the couch and tried to ignore the purple can staring at me. They finished their discussion and Thalia left the office.

"Where did she go?" I asked Eric.

"To get some blood and to suit up. Here are your gloves." Eric handed me a pair of leather gloves. The gloves were necessary to avoid leaving any fingerprints behind, because what we had planned to do was far from legal. I held them and felt how soft they were.

"Why are you not putting them on?" Eric asked.

"I want to test something first." I held both gloves in one hand and with the other I focused on my light. I sent a flare across Eric's office and I hit the magnet I was aiming for on his filing cabinet. It detached itself from the metal and slid to the floor.

"Impressive.” Eric said and gave my hands a hard stare, “Do it again with the gloves on."

I tried to shoot my light with the material between my fingers, but it didn't work. I tried three more times before giving up.

"Hand me some scissors." I stretched my hand out and waited for him to give me the scissors, but he didn't make a move to open any drawers.

Eric shot from his seat over to the door, locking it and sat next to me. Popping his fangs, he took each of my gloved hands and proceeded to take each finger into his mouth and expertly removed each gloved tip, until I had a pair of custom finger-less gloves.

"Try again." He whispered reassuringly in my ear and I had to fight to not to think of all the other things I wanted to try again with him.

Instead of trying with one hand, I lifted up both my hands and volleyed my light at two separate targets making contact with both.

"Excellent. You'll have to be careful what you touch, but you can still utilize your palms to hold doors. Stay here. I'm going to get Thalia and the rest of the items we need."

"I'll be waiting." I said and smiled at him.

He gave me a peck on my cheek and left the office. I sat and rubbed my fingers together to get used to the feel of leather on my hands. I tightened my hair in its bun and made sure it was secure for the flight over.

Thalia and Eric returned minutes later ready for our mission. Eric came in carrying a large duffle bag that he had slung over his shoulder and Thalia was wielding her own array of weaponry around her waist. I think I saw a gun, a stun gun, and a knife. I guess she liked having options. She walked over to Eric's desk and secured the "kaboom" can alongside her other weapons.

"Thalia, you know where to go." And with that she left.

I pulled the necklace out from underneath my jacket and let it dangle in front of me. I followed Eric outside to the back of Fangtasia. He adjusted the bag on his back and motioned for me to come to him. He secured me in his arms and we were off. The air whipped through my hair and it felt good to breathe it in. The full moon illuminated everything and off in the distance I could hear the howling of wolves. I hoped one of them was Marnie.

**EPOV**

We landed on the roof of a warehouse downwind of the coven’s location. I placed Sookie on the roof and she stood quite easily on the surface. She looked down at her necklace and it was now a faint blue in color. We’ve approached the first ward.

"Do you feel the compulsion to leave this place?" She asked.

"No. Do you?" I responded and tried to search my mind and my body for any signs of the wards pull.

"I feel something faint tugging at my mind, but it doesn't hurt."

"Can you tell how many are in the building yet?"

"No, we're too far away and there will be interference from the other occupants of the buildings in between."

I opened my arms to her and we floated slowly to the next roof. I looked down at Sookie in my arms and both or our eyes were trained on the small pendant that we were relying on so heavily. It intensified in color, but it was still blue, so we were not at risk at turning to dust if we moved past the ward. We landed on the next roof and we both crouched down low, because we were within view of the target building's roof.

"Turn on the jammers." I sent a text to Thalia to turn hers on as well.

Thalia had been instructed to park her car back where we had originally landed. After Sookie and I had secured the roof, I would fly back and get her.

Sookie turned her back to the building and slid lower down so her head was obscured by the roof wall. She closed her eyes tightly and I could feel her calm and focus in the bond.

" _Ner_!" She pulled me down with her and a beam of light hovered just above where we just were. It was apparent we were close enough to where she could read the roof sentry. We sat with our backs against the roof wall and I waited for Sookie. [Down!]

" _Totalt fyra, två häxor."_ She whispered and I nodded in acknowledgement of her count. [4 total, 2 witches]

" _Är där en människa eller en häxa på taket_?" I asked, assuming human. The witches must be inside protecting the inner sanctum of the coven and not patrolling the roof. [Is there a human or a witch on the roof?]

" _En människa_." She answered. I let my fangs run out at her answer and gave her a swift kiss.

" _Jag e klar när du e klar_." [Ready, whenever you are.]

She put the hood up on her jacket and grabbed a hold of my hand. I watched as she calmed herself and her breathing became deeper as she began to focus on the mind of the human on the rooftop. She peered over the edge of the roof and I heard her whisper, "Now."

At her signal, I flew off the rooftop and straight at the human form on the adjoining building. The man didn't move at my approach. I faced his still form and pulled him under my glamour.

"You will not speak or make any noise that will alert your companions of my presence below. You will obey exactly what I say and after I release you from my glamour you will not remember anything except that you have decided to sever all connections to this group and go on to live a life away from the supernatural not out of fear, but out of apathy. Blink if you understand me." He blinked and I let the duffle bag slide off my shoulder to fall next to him. I walked backward slowly ensuring he was still under my glamour and I left him on the roof to retrieve Sookie. Her pendant was glowing strongly and she placed it underneath her jacket. Even with the full moon, the pendant still shined brightly. I confirmed Sookie was okay maintaining her hold on the man, only then did I fly to retrieve Thalia.

**SPOV**

Once Eric left to get Thalia, I stared down the man in front of me. He was only doing this to make some extra money, so he was not privy to the actions of the coven. He would not be helpful in providing knowledge for our search, but we needed him and his hands to move through the building. I opened the duffle bag with my eyes still on him, pulled out the zip ties. I secured his hands easily in his frozen state and waited for Eric to return. I made sure to use the handkerchief I brought along as I pulled to not leave any trace evidence behind. The three people below were still oblivious to our actions and I kept monitoring them for any a signs of trouble.

Eric returned moments later with Thalia and I motioned for Eric to take our new companion to the roof door. I released him from my hold and he walked awkwardly at first in the direction that Eric told him to. The man entered the stairwell, followed by Eric, then me, and finally Thalia. We entered the second level and walked down the corridor. The hallway had two doors on each side and a window at the end of it. The diagram denoted them as offices. I tapped Eric's shoulder and he turned around and I put up two fingers, and then made an "X" with my hands signaling there were two witches on this floor. He nodded and I gave him my necklace. He vamp speeded to each door and used the pendant as his guide. He hovered next to the door on the left. It was the furthest away from us and pointed to Thalia and me to enter the doors nearest us. I went to the right; Thalia went the left, leaving the man alone in the hallway with Eric. I hovered in the doorway and waited. Eric came into my room and gave me my necklace that was a bright red. I put it back around my neck and Eric left to instruct the man to speak.

"Hey, Mark! Can you come out here? I think there's a car parked out back. Looks kinda suspicious. Come take a looksee and let me know what you think?" The man who I had ascertained was named Thomas parroted for Eric.

I heard a door open and footsteps. "Tom, what are you talking about? I haven't heard a car all ni…" His voice was cut-off. Eric had him. I heard a door open and close and he must have brought him into the door across from where Mark was.

"Mark? Hey Tom. Where did Mark go?" Said a female voice. "I ju…" Thalia had her now. I exited the room and entered the hallway to find only "Tom" standing there.

Both Thalia and Eric had cuffed both Mark and the female. Eric sent Thalia to deal with the other human. What we wanted was in that room the two witches had left? They wouldn't have warded it so heavily if it wasn't important. Thalia returned to our side moments later and I noticed her spray can was no longer on her person. She must have found somewhere to put it.

"Start with Mark." Eric ordered.

I walked over to Mark and touched his hand. I was filled with his panicked thoughts. He was worried his sister would get angry at him for not protecting the files. The word _files_ kept popping up in his head.

"Where are the files Mark?" He didn't answer with his voice, but his mind confirmed the location in the room. "We need to get in that room. Order him to take down the ward."

Eric whispered his command, but Mark didn't attempt to do it. "Do it!" Eric urged, but he just shook his head. I read his thoughts as the glamour tugged at him to comply.

"He's not powerful enough to do it by himself. He needs his sister to take it down. Order him to go back into the room and retrieve the files."

Eric did as I said and we watched from the doorway as Mark went into the room. He didn't go to the filing cabinet, like I suspected he would, he walked to the computer. "Order him to shut down the computer and then remove the hard drive. We need to preserve the data" Eric spoke rapidly and Mark complied. Shutting down the computer and coming back with the files. My heart was beating faster as I watched him from the other side of the ward and I could feel the sweat on my brow. He finally returned with the hard drive. Eric pocketed it in his jacket and signaled for Thalia to begin phase two of our plan. She grabbed the duffle bag and disappeared back up the stairs to the roof. We gathered up all the captors and Eric glamoured them to leave the building and drive to Dallas.

"Ladies, first." Eric pointed to the window at the end of the hall.

I pulled my hand back to wind-up and sent a bright, white light at the window. It shattered into a million pieces. Eric scooped me up and we flew through it down to the ground floor to take a look at Thalia's handiwork. The back door had been pried open and hung ajar. The walls were covered in graffiti and the ground was covered in some sort of dirt. A breeze kicked up and I realized what Thalia has left behind.

"Nice touch with the fertilizer." I commented.

"It'll help mask our scent." She said, proud of the damage she had inflicted on the building. "I even tossed in a few beer cans for good measure."

"Thalia, go to ground. I'll contact you in a few days." Eric ordered and then she and the duffle disappeared from sight.

I checked the area for any other life forms and finding it clear; sent more of my light at the rest of the remaining windows. Eric crouched down and I hopped on his back to fly back to Fangtasia. I felt relieved and happy that we made it out without incident. I held onto Eric tightly and felt what I could only identify as pride coming off of him.

About half-way into our flight, I felt Eric slowing down. "Eric what's wrong?"

"I don't know." I barely heard his response over the air rushing past us.

We are falling.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sookie and Eric had just broken into and vandalized the coven's hideout, retrieved a computer hard drive, left behind a nice present (they have yet to unwrap) and now find themselves falling from the sky.

**SPOV**

It felt like the world had stopped spinning and I was frozen instead of freefalling down to Earth. My body automatically gripped tighter around Eric and I drew from Eric's survival instinct to do the one thing I could do to save us. I pulled everything that I was into teleporting us to safety and the memories of our love flashed before my eyes. I whispered into Eric's ear, "I love you."

And we began to glow.

**EPOV**

I did not fear death. I feared losing the life that was clinging to me. I held onto to Sookie on my back and the air whipped past our bodies as gravity took us. In this moment, I was helpless. I heard her whisper her love for me as I see us coming closer and closer to the ground. Then I felt it; a warmth that enveloped me and took a hold of my body. Then all I see is light and we fell into it.

I landed hard on a cushioned surface and I heard the crushing of wood, metal, and fabric upon impact. My eyes settled to see that we were in my office at Fangtasia and discovered the mass of material beneath me was my couch.

"Sookie?" I asked carefully. I felt her shift on my back and the movement swelled my undead heart with happiness, because I knew she had lived. She lifted her head up from my shoulder. "You saved me."

"We saved each other. I wouldn't have survived the fall without you; the momentum was too strong even with me teleporting us to Fangtasia." Her voice was barely over a whisper, but it rang clearly in my mind.

I heard the door of my office slam open and my child rushed in.

"What the fuck!" Pam screamed. "You two didn't just break the couch; you broke the bloody sound barrier. What the hell happened?"

"First, shut the door; then help Sookie." I ordered.

Pam attended to the door and then walked over to us and lifted Sookie off of me. I could barely move myself. Pam was right, what the fuck was wrong with me? My whole body felt heavy, not just the areas affected by the impact of our landing.

"Are you okay Sookie?" Pam asked and I watched as she laid Sookie gently on the floor on her back.

"I think I might have whiplash, but other than that I think I'll live. Eric took the worst of it." Both of them turned and looked at me still lying on the destroyed couch feeling heavier by the minute. I'd be Sookie's personal airbag any night, if it would save her life.

"Pam, a little help?" Pam came over and grabbed my arm pulling, no more like dragging me up and positioning me so I was leaning against the front of my desk on the floor. "Thank you."

"I'll be right back." Pam left the office.

Sookie got up from her position on the floor and she made her way over to me and began to run her hands along the inside of my jacket as she straddled me. "What are you doing?"

"Pulling the thorn from the lion." She found the hard drive inside my jacket and pulled it out, "I should have been holding on to this. It's cased in silver."

She took the drive, that was still astonishingly intact within its silver cage and I immediately started to feel better. It felt like a heavy weight had been lifted off of me. When I took the case from the witch, I was wearing gloves, so I made the near-fatal mistake of not realizing it was silver. She placed it on the top of my desk and removed the gloves on her hands. Her head slumped on to my chest and I felt her weariness through the bond.

"You need my blood and I won't take 'no' for an answer this time." I said.

"You need blood too." She said into my chest.

"I think that was what Pam had left to get." I said and I watched as Sookie cautiously tried to sit up straight in my lap. I used my hands to help support her back and she pushed off my chest to right herself.

"Oh." She looked down at her hands on my chest before saying, "Do you want me to bite you?"

"No." She lifted her head and her soft blue eyes met mine. "Just kiss me."

I sliced my tongue with my fangs and tossed my head back to retract them and pulled her to me for a healing kiss. I cradled her warm body as I kissed her, sharing my blood with her. She allowed my tongue entrance and she took more and more of my blood into her, giving her strength and mending her fragile body. I heard Pam enter, but I didn't stop kissing Sookie nor did she stop kissing me.

"You two make me sick. My insides feel all warm and bubbly." She said mockingly.

I released the hand I was holding around Sookie's waist and extended my middle finger at Pam, signaling my appreciation of her comment. She laughed and left the office again, after depositing blood and water on a tray on the floor next to us.

We continued to kiss until my tongue had healed and I reluctantly released Sookie. I reached for the tray and brought it over to us and handed Sookie a bottle of water and I took a bottle of blood for myself. We both replenished our thirst and sat in silence. My eyes returned to the heap of debris that was once my couch across the room.

"Why is it that every time we are alone in this office we end up somewhere other than the furniture?"

"I thought it'd be a good idea for you to redecorate. I've never liked the scent of fangbanger." She said with a smile, that she tried to mask by sipping her water.

"Neither did I. Let's go home." I placed my empty bottle of blood along with the other two I had emptied back on the tray and readied myself to rise, but Sookie didn't stand.

"What about the hard drive?" She looked up in the direction of said drive.

"I think our little antics tonight set the witches back a few days; unless you want to unwrap the present now?" I pulled out my phone from my pocket and offered it to Sookie. I only had asked Thalia to build the device as insurance, but after tonight; I'd be happy to just blow the whole fucking thing up and be done with them.

"No, I think it can wait. We might need to use it later." She stood from my lap and grabbed the hard drive and secured it in her jacket. "Take me home."

**SPOV**

I followed Eric out of Fangtasia and to his car. After exerting ourselves both flying and teleporting at inhuman speeds, it was a welcome relief to just drive. I patted my jacket pocket to reassure myself the hard drive was still on my person and reflected on how it nearly killed the both of us. I hoped it would be able to shed some light on the coven and their possible link to the FOTS. We drove north and I knew we were going to Eric's house in the woods. It would be nice to stay there, and not have to hear the sounds of the city.

We entered the house and I walked past Eric. I heard him place his keys on the wooden table and I made my way alone into his spacious bathroom. I left the door open and began to discard my clothing, leaving the hard drive wrapped in my jacket at the doorway. The wooden floor felt cool against my tired feet and the mix of wood and stone was absolutely inviting to my weary body and mind. But the reason I came into this room was the white tub that stood like a pebble in the middle of the room. I sat on the wooden bench that wrapped around it and turned on the warm water. I pulled the remaining pins out of my hair and got lost in the sound of the water creating my own indoor oasis. I leaned against the porcelain and reveled in the coolness on my skin. I sighed and let my hand fall into the tub to feel the water begin to rise.

**EPOV**

I watched Sookie from the doorway. She laid there like Botticelli's Venus, with her hair lying freely in waves of gold contemplating the water at her fingertips. She finally entered the water and sank slowly into the large tub, her small body creating a mere ripple in the water. I let her ease into the water fully before I approached her. I walked slowly up to the tub and sat next to it. Her eyes were closed, but her hand rose from the water and placed itself on the lip of the tub acknowledging my presence. I took it and held it gently in my own.

"Is this worth it?" She asked with her eyes still closed.

I considered her question. If she was asking if this bond, this love was worth it. I would tell her a thousand times over that it was and that I would prove it to her every night; but I didn't believe that was what she was speaking of, so I asked her. "If what is worth it?"

"Risking our lives for  _them_." She said _them_ with a contemptuous tone and her eyes now open bore into mine.

"For the vampires in my area?" I began, but she didn't acknowledge my answer, "As sheriff it is my duty to protect them and my area."

"That is not who I speak of." Her voice ran deep and I realized this was Fairy Sookie speaking. Her words held so much, but said so little.

I pulled from what I knew about Sookie and realized I knew of whom she was speaking of. "You are referring to The Council. Then you must know."

"As do you." She said in a calm voice, without a hint of admonishment. Hiding anything from Sookie was a futile exercise, I would not attempt again.

"How?" I asked to urge her to continue speaking, than for a real answer.

"It doesn't matter anymore. All that matters is that the paths we have both chosen have brought us to this point, together. And I would not change any of it."

"Neither would I. If The Council seeks to push us in a direction, then so be it. For freedom is an illusion. I grasp onto it by retaining my own area and running it in my own way. But I still must fall to the whims of my Queen, my maker…my Lover"

I rose from the wooden bench and pulled off my tattered clothing, tossing them aimlessly on the floor. Sookie's eyes watched me as I disrobed before her and she sat up straighter in her little pool. I entered the water in a graceful manner and I let my body slide into the tub to meet Sookie's. She shifted her body, inviting me further into the tub. I closed the space between us and settled on my knees in the center to pull her toward me. I embraced her and our slick bodies formed into the other until we were truly joined. Our lovemaking was unhurried and gentle, reinforcing this bond of implicit trust in the other. If we were to be pulled into a whirlpool of The Council's making, then we will drown together.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sookie evaluates the contents of the hard drive and learns from an old friend that Niall is more involved with her work than she realizes. *This chapter recounts events from Chapter 18.

**SPOV**

" _Good morning everyone, this is Carrie Shaw reporting on location in the industrial district of our fair city. Behind me you will see the building that was the target of vandals last night. The crime scene is littered with shattered windows, graffiti, and other damage. Police have not been able to determine the reason for the vandalism, but believe that alcohol or drugs could be to blame."_

" _Carrie, do the police have any viable suspects?"_

" _No, they have yet to release any information in regards to that aspect of their investigation."_

" _Thank you Carrie. Tomorrow on…"_

I turned off the television and sank into the couch to sip the last drops of my coffee. The Shreveport Police had fallen for our little ruse of making it appear to be a smash and grab, but had the witches fallen for it? Probably not, but I think our actions would make them nervous and think twice about whatever they had planned to do. Now it was my job to figure that out.

I took my breakfast over to the sink and returned to the table to inspect the hard drive staring back me. I put on a pair of gloves, cautious about whatever dangers it may hold and was about to touch it when the doorbell rang. My mind automatically reached out to determine the presence downstairs and was shocked when it responded to my probing.

( _Hello, my dear. Care to let me in. It's a little cold out here._ )

I ran downstairs to open the door to the demon lawyer, "Uncle!"

"Sookie!" He said. I embraced him and pulled him swiftly inside to the entryway.

"Not that I am not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?" I asked quickly, still shocked that he was here. I planned on going to visit Mr. C and his nieces during the holidays, so this visit was unexpected.

"I think we should speak inside your apartment. It's the top one, yes?"

"Yes. How did you know? Oh never mind. Come on up." I ushered him with me up the stairs to my apartment and pulled from his mind that he had assisted in the purchasing of this property for Eric. He had been here before. I directed him into the already open door and he walked to the kitchen table and took a seat. I sat as well at the table and I saw his eyes were fixated on the hard drive.

"Does Northman have you doing technical support for him?" He asked and looked up at me for confirmation.

"Yes and no. Where are my manners, would you like something to drink?" I stood and headed over to the refrigerator.

"Tea would be most welcomed. You've always been forthcoming with me child. What have you done?" He said in an inquisitive voice.

I readied his tea as I considered his question. I knew as my lawyer he was bound by privilege, but as part of my extended family he would not compromise my safety or my freedom if I told him of my  _crimes_.

"We broke into a were-witch's hideout and stole it." I brought the steaming cup of tea to him and removed the hard drive from the table and placed it on the counter in the kitchen.

"We?" He asked after giving his tea a stir.

"Eric, another vampire, and I." I answered and returned to my seat at the table.

"So your duties have not been limited to the daytime?"

"Yes, that would be an accurate assumption."

"Then I would be correct in saying that we will need to revise your contract." I forgot I should have considered revising my contract. Things like the sexual harassment clause are a dead issue.

"Yes, in more ways than one." I said with a casual tone.

"Good, because that's why I am here."

"You knew I needed to revise my contract." I quirked my eyebrow in surprise.

"Your Great-grandfather suggested that I check-in with you to make sure all is well with your assignment. You have passed the probationary period and I have had no complaints from Sheriff Northman, so it appears he plans on keeping you. But with all things paperwork is required to ensure you are protected and so is he from any infractions incurred from breaking any of the terms of the contract."

"What type of repercussions would occur if something was broken in the contract?" I asked, as I quickly tried to recall the contents in my mind.

"Not long after you started, Niall had notified me that he had asked Sheriff Northman to sign a ' _true death clause_ '. This provision states that if he takes your life even if by accident, his life would be forfeit."

"I don't understand. Wouldn't he have pursued this course of action without the clause?"

I knew damn well that Niall would avenge my death no matter what, so I was confused by why he would go about this in such a roundabout way. I even threatened Eric myself with Niall when he found out I was a fairy.

"The clause would prevent him from escaping punishment and he would have to face his sentence at the hands of the Prince himself. And this not only prevented him from killing you, but making you vampire as well."

"What? Why would Niall want this?" My hands began to glow and I placed them underneath the table to conceal them. I felt the anger at my fingertips aching to get out.

"They were his wishes. I can only infer that he was and still is trying to protect you." He said.

So he knew if I offered Eric my blood, Eric would not drain me for risk of facing Niall and the certainty of his true death. I remained silent, letting it all sink in. But why would he even want me to give Eric my blood in the first place, clause or not. I squeezed my hands into fists and released them to calm myself down.

"I'm sorry Sookie that I am not able to provide you with the answers you seek." Mr. C said in a comforting voice.

"It's not your fault. My complaint lies only with my Great-grandfather, who appears to want to control my life and apparently my after-life as well. This is nothing new."

"He's only trying to protect you"

"I'm tired of hearing that excuse. I wish he wouldn't have to go about it in such a…such a fairy way."

"I'm sure he would appreciate that term of endearment." I chuckled at his response and some of the initial anger dissipated.

"I supposed he would. He keeps telling me that my life is my own, but then he does something like this and I go back to thinking nothing is real anymore."

"Trust in yourself Sookie and trust your heart. It will take you where you need to go even if there is pressure from above."

"Thank you for having such faith in me. Your words have always brought me comfort."

"That's what I'm here for."

He pulled out his laptop and we went through the contract line by line and adjusted as necessary. Items like the sexual harassment clause were gone, Pam's compliance was added in regards to my powers and identity and my hours were no longer as restrictive. This contract was a watered down version of the one before and I marveled at its flexibility, but also its ability to ensure my safety and wellness. I was sure Eric would sign off on it without question. And the amendment that my Great-grandfather executed without my knowledge; I had it removed in its entirety.

"Before you leave, I was wondering if you could offer me some advice on my technical issue." I gestured over at the hard drive on the counter. He stood and walked over to the drive and looked down at it.

"It appears to be a standard hard drive. I do not sense any magic from it, but I would be weary of its contents. Run it on a unit that has no secure information on it and you should be fine. I would assume you have already obtained the appropriate passcodes to access the information."

"Yes." I retrieved all of those, before sending Mark Stonebrook on his little road trip to Dallas.

"Then, I have no other advice to give than to ask that once you obtain the information you consider my services in deciphering it." He closed his laptop and packed it away in his briefcase. "I wish I could stay longer, but duty calls. We miss you in New Orleans, but I see that you would miss your position and your employer more. I'm very proud of you and happy you have found somewhere that suits you. Would you like me to relay any information to your Great-grandfather for you?"

"No. Just tell him that when he is able, I would like to speak with him."

"Consider it done. Until next time, be safe." He placed a chaste kiss on my forehead and I embraced him once more and saw him on his way.

I stood in the entryway and gazed up the stairwell to look upon all the depictions of dusk. How I wished it would come sooner? I leaned with my back against the door and sank down until I was seated on the floor. I extricated my phone from its place in my pants pocket and sent a text to Eric to meet me here and that I was aware of his clause with my Great-grandfather. I made sure I worded it in such a way that he knew I was not angry at him for his actions and reminded him that I loved him. We barely knew each other when he had decided to agree to Niall's demand. As it stood now, I believed we could discuss it openly and objectively; for my anger was reserved only for my Great-grandfather. I focused my energy and popped into my apartment. Expelling my energy in this way was oddly therapeutic. I collected my purse and my keys and went to buy a disposable computer.

I returned with my new purchase and some much needed groceries. I fulfilled my need for food and cleared the table of everything, but the new computer and the hard drive. I carefully removed the crystal bowl with the water lily from the table and was amazed that the flower had increased in redness over time. I put on a pair of cotton gloves and lifted up the drive to examine it; lifting it up and twisting it slowly in my hand. Even though Mr. C said he sensed no magic from the drive, I wore my necklace just in case. I brought the drive to the small pendant to see if it would detect anything. It remained colorless. I set the drive down and connected the adapter I purchased to make it an external hard drive. The drive remained silent when I connected it with the USB to the laptop. I waited for the computer to recognize the drive. I breathed a sigh of relief when the pop-window came up asking if I would like to open the drive's contents. Instead of opening the drive, I created a disc image; to have a copy of the drives contents. I felt dryness in the back of my throat and the urge to get up and tear my eyes away from the computer was strong, but I would not step away until it had completed the copy. The computer signaled the disc image had been completed and I ejected the drive and stepped away from the table to quench my thirst. I returned to the table and entered the code I was able to collect from Mark Stonebrook's mind to begin the arduous task of sifting through the files.

**EPOV**

I stared at my phone and the words on it from my Fairy Princess. The message took me back to my conversation with Niall a mere four weeks ago when I found out she was fae. As soon as I had left Sookie in her room that night I went back up to the roof to call Niall.

**^V^**

"Viking." He answered.

"Niall."

"What can I do for you?" He said in a way that rang false.

"I seem to have someone on my payroll that you might be interested in."

"I didn't know you employed fae. If I find you are using one of my people as your own personal blood fountain, the sun will not be your only concern in the next four hours."

"Don't you dare threaten me  _fairy_  without knowing what it is that I have to say." I snapped back at him.

"The name." He said in a flat tone.

"Susannah Stackhouse."

"What about her?" His voice was too calm. He knew damn well who this was.

"She is my new daywoman and claims to be your great-granddaughter."

"She is." About fucking time, he admitted it. I knew she was telling the truth and only called Niall to ask him my next question.

"And you don't mind that your kin is employed by a vampire." I said, waiting anxiously for his answer.

"She is her own person." He said. I was so shocked by the response that I laughed out loud at him. He actually was allowing this and at her own discretion. "But I would like reassurances from you."

There was always a catch, "Such as?"

"You will sign an amendment to her contract, stating your life will be forfeit to me if you kill her, be it inadvertent or not." I expected this from him. Fairies were dying off and he needed to protect his blood line. "And you will not be allowed to turn her."

I pulled the phone away from my ear and looked at it to confirm that I was indeed still speaking to Niall. Why would I want to turn her? I hardly knew her. What was he afraid of?

"What do I get if I agree to these stipulations?" I asked.

"A daywoman." No shit.

His words contradicted his earlier statement, "But what of Susannah does she have a say in this?"

"The final decision is hers, but you will not get near her again if you do not agree to this."

I looked up at the sky to search for an answer. No matter what I did I lose. I either lost a daywoman or lost the ability to eliminate her if she turned against me. Did I trust Niall? No. But beyond my better judgment I trusted Sookie so if my hands were to be tied, I'd rather they prevented me from taking her precious life, than not having her at all.

"I agree to your terms."

**^V^**

I was brought back to the present and placed my phone down on the bed. I didn't regret my agreement with Niall, but I did regret not telling Sookie. I had assumed that she was made aware of it when she had offered me her blood the first time, but he must have never told her. Damn fairies. I picked up my phone again and responded to Sookie that I would be there soon. Any other response would have to wait until I saw her in person. I grudgingly consumed two bags of donor blood and the taste on my tongue was absolutely vile compared to Sookie. Once the day had turned to night, I set off to Sookie and to address these issues lying before and between us.

My bond with Sookie swirled with anticipation and I could feel she knew I was close to her. I entered the garage and climbed the stairs up to her apartment. The door was already open, so I let myself in to find the living room floor strewn with paper and post-it notes. Sookie was on her knees peering down at a particular piece of paper in her hand. I left Sookie to her examination and went to the kitchen table. Atop of it I found an unknown computer and the hard drive in pieces. I was about to interrupt Sookie, when I was embraced from behind.

"Hello, my Sookie." I let her hold on to me and she tightened her grasp. I reached for her behind me with both arms and pulled her closer. Her breathing was slow and I felt her chest rise and fall on my back. I stayed silent and allowed her to find comfort in our embrace. She finally released me and I let her go as well.

"I know you told me not to thank you for taking something I needed, but I appreciate it all the same. So, thank you." She said.

"You're very welcome. We have some things to talk about." I stepped over Sookie's papers and took a seat on the couch. She sat an arm's length away from me.

"What do you want to address first?" She asked.

"I think it's best to talk about the clause first." I said. Nothing else mattered unless; we were able to trust the other. If Sookie had any doubts about my trust in her or our communication with each other, this relationship both professional and personal would not be sustainable.

"Okay.” She breathed in deeply and began, “Mr. Cataliades came by today to revise my employment contract with you." She rose to I assumed to retrieve it, but I grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"That won't be necessary. I will sign it, later. Finish what you have to say." I released her wrist and held her hand lightly at her fingertips.

"He made me aware that you had agreed to a clause in my contract that if you ended my life, your life would be forfeit to my Great-grandfather."

"I also agreed not to turn you." I added.

"Yes and that as well. I am not surprised by my Great-grandfather's actions, but I was taken aback by it all the same."

"I assumed you knew we had agreed to this when you had offered me your blood. That was my fault."

"No, it's not. I lied to you about why I was giving you my blood and you assumed it was because of some influence from my Great-grandfather. The fault lies in our communication. We barely knew each other."

"But things have changed."

"Yes, they have." She said and looked down at our joined hands. She raised her eyes to mine and said, "I had asked Cataliades to remove the ' _true death clause'_  from the contract."

"What about the Prince?"

"My choice, my life. This does not mean that I am agreeing to become a vampire or that he will not seek retribution for my life. It is my way of taking back some control and letting you know that I trust you." I sent her my love through the bond and I felt hers in return.

I crossed the space between us and brought her to me to hold her in my arms. I worried that Niall would not allow this, but right now I was just eternally grateful for this woman who had given me so much, "I will not betray your trust."

"I know." She breathed out slowly and I felt a sense of serenity fill the bond. I wish she could always feel this way, but there were forces at work that wouldn't allow that to continue.

"Did you find anything that needs to be addressed tonight?" My hope was that she would say no, so I could spend the rest of the evening worshipping her body and reinforcing my promise.

"Unfortunately, yes." She said.

"I love you Sookie, but sometimes I wish you weren't so fuckin' efficient."

She let out a laugh and gave me a wide smile, "I'll take that as a compliment and make sure to add  _be ravished by Viking_  to my to-do list tonight."

"I think that would be wise. So, on a scale of 1-10 how fucked are we?"

"I wouldn't put a number on it. We have time to throw a wrench into their plans, before they come to fruition. The coven is working in a consultant capacity with the Fellowship. All of the FOTS involvement is being funneled through a shell company that is providing the coven with funding. The first task has already been set into motion. A number of city representatives have been spelled to begin a set of audits on all vampire owned entities in the greater Shreveport area. The second task is what they wished to involve Amelia in. They presented to the FOTS that they would be able to locate the resting places of vampires through tracking spells. It appears they have yet to gather the appropriate resources or recruits to make this happen. They also have been supplementing their coffers by putting pressure on the Shreveport pack by siphoning money from them through threats and intimidation."

"Are the audits at the stage where we can glamour the city officials to not conduct them?"

"No, their plans are already a matter of public record and there are too many people that know about it. I took a short stroll to City Hall and  _heard_  them speak of them. They plan on executing them after the weekend. And they are not just financial in nature. They plan on checking everything, from verifying employees are cleared for work to ensuring building codes are maintained."

"How are they able to authorize this without coming up against anti-discrimination laws against vampires?"

"They claim this initiative is in the best interest of the community to keep it safe. They are also including some human owned businesses within their scope to prevent it from appearing they are just targeting vampires."

I pulled out my phone and called my child. "Pam!"

"What! You don't have to yell." She quipped back at me.

"I need you to clean Fangtasia."

"Last time I checked the humans did that." She drawled back at me.

"I'm not referring to the floors. I'm talking about our books, the basement, and the whole entire thing. We're going to do an internal audit of everything, because in three nights the humans will do their own. You will start with Fangtasia and enlist Maxwell to help you. Disseminate this information to all other vampires in Area 5 to ensure there are no signs of impropriety that would allow the humans to seek legal recourse against us. Sookie will deal with the human staff. I want a progress report by the end of the night and if you need to, shut the bar down to get it done. I may or may not be there tonight."

"What are your plans for the basement?"

"Call the cleaners and convert it into a temporary storage area. Hide everything behind false walls." Sookie tapped my shoulder and made an eating motion, "And if you need assistance from the human staff, make sure to order them food."

"Yes, Master." I shut my phone, but not before hearing Pam scream for Maxwell in the background. And she said I'm loud.

"Sookie, I need you to call Bruce. He is the accountant for Fangtasia. Please ask him to go there. He will be more apt to go if you speak with him." I forwarded Bruce's number to Sookie's phone and she called him. "Where are the documents regarding the audit?" she pointed to a pile and I moved to the floor to begin leafing through them.

The majority of them were correspondences between the witch Marnie and a Fellowship intermediary named Gabriel. Quite an appropriate name for a messenger. Some of the documents had photocopied writing on them, not in Sookie's handwriting and written in a language I could not decipher. She must have had Cataliades assistance in wading through the information.

"He'll be there in fifteen minutes." Sookie said and I looked up from a series of text messages between the Stonebrook siblings.

I would prefer Sookie not do what I was about to ask of her, but it was my way to reciprocate the trust she had given me. "Sookie, I would like you to make another phone call. I want you to call Alcide Herveaux and have him bring a crew to Fangtasia to install new walls and assist with verifying Fangtasia is within code."

She tilted her head to the side and looked me in the eye. If I were human I would assume she was trying to read my mind. "Okay." Her finger hovered over her phone and she tapped in the number.

I returned to reading the papers and was amazed how organized Sookie made everything. I listened in briefly to the conversation between Sookie and Alcide, when I heard Sookie raise her voice to the Were. I smiled to myself when I overheard her reprimand him and manipulate him into coming on such short notice. I hardened at the thought of her being mine, all mine. I would fuck her right now on all of these papers; but I knew she put a lot of thought and work into them. So I will bide my time until we get through all of this mess.

**SPOV**

I hung up with Alcide and looked over at Eric on the floor examining the paper trail between coven and Fellowship. I rolled my eyes at the obvious bulge in his pants. He took way too much pleasure in my conversation with Alcide. He tried to hide the fact that he was listening, but the bond told me otherwise and now apparently his body betrayed him as well.

"Eric, can you come here?" I said patting the spot next to me on the couch. He placed the piece of paper he was inspecting back in its place and appeared next to me. I attempted to mute my side of the bond to prevent him from knowing what I had in mind.

"What is it my love?" He asked.

"I just realized that now that we have delegated some of our tasks. I have time." I clicked around my phone pretending I was about to show him what I had time for.

"Time for what?" He looked down at the phone in my hands.

I looked up from the phone and stared into his eyes, "You."

I tossed the phone onto the couch and fell to my knees positioning myself between Eric's legs. I licked my lips and caressed his hardened member through his jeans. His reaction to my touch was immediate and his fangs popped in response. I unbuttoned the top of his jeans taking the zipper between my teeth, pulling it down slowly; while I held his lust-filled gaze. Once I reached the bottom, I brought my hands to his waist and tugged on the sides of his jeans and he lifted his hips to accommodate the movement. I pushed his pants to his ankles and freed his cock from its denim clad cage. I cradled his scrotum in one hand and stroked him gently with the other. My mouth began to water to taste him so I swiped my tongue along the tip of his penis taking in the bead of precum into my mouth. I ran my tongue from the base of his penis to the tip, stroking him upwards as I went. I heard him growl in appreciation and I continued licking and stroking him. I wrapped both of my hands around his large cock and like a prayer bowed my head to take him into my mouth. I felt him palm my head and I allowed him to urge his cock deeper and deeper into my mouth. I focused on his silent mind, allowing me to momentarily disconnect myself from my gag reflex. I swallowed and my throat contracted around his cock and his body shuddered at the feeling. I pulled back and swirled my tongue during the upstroke. Bringing a hand up to his mouth, I pricked my finger on one of his fangs. He took the finger into his mouth and sucked deeply on the small wound. I continued to stroke him with my freehand and kissed around the crown of his penis. I pulled my finger away from him to offer him my wrist. He took my wrist and just before he was about to bite into me I brought my mouth back down on him. His fangs penetrated my wrist and initial pain urged me to suck more vigorously. He released my wrist and let out a roar as his seed coated the back of my throat. I continued to suck and to take him in lovingly; bringing him down from his high. I planted a kiss on the head of his penis and sat back on my haunches, my eyes taking in my sated vampire on the couch.

"More." He said and lunged at me, but I popped away from him across the room.

"Even though I would like nothing more than to dedicate this night to exploring each other's bodies, we need to go to Fangtasia." I said in a stern voice. He appeared before me and impressed his entire frame over me.

"You forget little one that I am your boss. And as your boss I have noticed a disparity in this situation that needs to be equalized before we can attend to other matters." I felt his hand creeping lower down my body. His fingers felt like little spiders crawling at a tortuous rhythm to my moistened region below. I felt a pressure on my stomach and knew he was ready again.

"Do your worst, Viking." I popped away from him naked, leaving my clothes behind at his feet.

I crawled onto my bed and was about to reach the pillow, when I was shoved forward. My body impaled by his cock. I gripped tightly on the sheets as he thrust into me from behind. My first orgasm hit me like the shore break on the sand and I screamed out loudly, biting hard on my tongue, until I tasted my own blood in my mouth. I expected him to stop so I relaxed my body, but Eric flipped me over to bring his mouth to mine as he continued to fuck me senseless. When he realized that there was blood in my mouth, his thrusts increased in urgency, while his tongue inspected every crevice of my mouth for blood. I wrapped my own tongue around his fang and purposefully pierced it to give him more of the essence that fueled him. I felt my body begin to crest again and Eric fell along with me. He collapsed on top of me and his cool body on top of mine was absolute bliss in my overheated state.

"Now we're even." He whispered into my ear and all I could do was laugh at my boss and his sense of fairness.


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sookie and Eric finally make it to Fangtasia to prepare for the upcoming audits. Busy, busy, busy.

**PPOV**

The new couch for Eric's office had just arrived and I was looking forward to showing it to Sookie. After I decided to interrupt them, again; I listened in on their conversation last night and heard Sookie mention fangbangers. I knew she must have to deal with all the rampant sexual thoughts about my maker, but she seemed to take everything in stride and Eric appeared to be perfectly content with his fairy princess. You have no idea how much this situation benefited me, now that I no longer had to compete for my nightly meal. So as a sign of my gratitude for this most fortuitous situation, I bought them a new couch to replace the one they destroyed. The couch was called Favn, or embrace. It was designed to be like a shell, hard on the outside and warm and inviting in the inside. The piece of furniture reminded me of them and the feelings I experienced whenever they were around.

I returned to the bar room floor to inquire on the whereabouts of all the human staff, so I was ready to direct them to Sookie once she arrived. Maxwell handed me the rest of the documents he just combed through and I was about to go check on the Weres working in the dungeon/storage area when Eric walked through the back door. I kept my eyes trained on the door awaiting his _shadow_ , but she didn't appear. I took the papers and went to see Eric in his office. I found my maker seated at his desk looking down at his own stack of papers.

"Pam, sign this." Eric said brusquely, extending his hand with a piece of paper to me.

"What is it?" I asked. I had gone through so much paperwork tonight, I was starting to get bloodshot eyes.

"Ms. Stackhouse's employment contract. You will abide by the terms above."

I read the terms and was impressed at how well constructed the non-disclosure agreement was. Even though it pained me that I must keep this secret, I was grateful to my master and to Sookie that they were willing to share their secrets with me.

I signed the agreement and handed it back to Eric, "Done. Where is the Daywoman?"

"She needed to pick up some things for the audits. Is Alcide Herveaux in the basement?"

"Yes. I was about to go check on them." I said.

"Good. I'll be down there. Once Sookie arrives please have her use my office to deal with the humans."

Eric stood from his chair and I felt some interesting feelings coming from him. So I inquired on them, "You're feeling devious. What are you up to?"

"Going to fuck with a Were. Want to come with?" He responded.

"I'd thought you'd never ask." I liked this side of my Maker. He could be quite stern and vicious to the extreme. But his playful side, I found I enjoyed the most. A side I believed, he also shared with his Bonded.

I followed Eric into the basement to find the Weres working tirelessly to hide our little dungeon, making it appear to be just another storage unit. Instead of using standard metal and wood construction for the walls, they had been using foam composite that filled molds and could be put up in hours instead of days. It was much better than the hammering that would have to occur otherwise. I had no idea what Eric had in mind for this Were Alcide. The only thing I knew about him was that his father owned the company and owed a debt to Eric, but whatever he had done he had just made my night. Eric stopped on the bottom step and located his target.

"Alcide Herveaux!" Eric's voice boomed in the enclosed space. Everyone in the basement stopped what they were doing.

Alcide put down the clipboard he was holding and his hand brushed the metal hammer at his side. If he thought he was going to have time to use that; he was sorely mistaken. The workers looked to Alcide to see if they should continue and he instructed them to get back to work.

He walked up to Eric and said, "Yes, Sheriff Northman?"

"I was under the impression that when I requested the services of your father's firm. It would be your father that would have shown up to deal with my Daywoman's household." So Sookie was the reason behind this; I should have known. If the Were had fucked with my Master's Bonded, I was surprised he was still breathing.

"Well I must have done a good job, because I'm here now. Aren't I?" Oh he was fucked now.

"She called you, because I asked it of her. You are only here because I want you to be." Alcide wasn't expecting that and took a step back. I could smell the fear coming off of him. I was enjoying this dressing down immensely.

"I meant no offense, Sheriff." He better not. Otherwise, good luck in getting out alive.

"Good. Because either way, your father's debt is in my hands. I had Salome transfer the balance to me. You'll be spending a lot of time on my short leash. Do you understand?"

I heard the door to the basement open and in walked the Daywoman and the reason behind this display. I was sure she could feel the tension in the room either through her telepathy or the bond she had with Eric, but she just walked in like nothing was happening. Handed Eric a note and started to walk away. She stopped her ascent up the stairs and turned back around; her eyes went directly to Alcide. He must have tried to tell her something telepathically. She shook her head and left the basement. This was getting good.

Eric read the note, his face remained expressionless providing no hint to the contents of it. "Your bitch is on my property, Herveaux. Ask her to leave immediately or I will end her."

The Were's eyes bulged with surprise at Eric's admission and he ran past us up the stairs.

"Follow him and make sure she leaves. Do what you must to protect what is mine." He didn't have to tell me twice. I went to go find Sookie and to deal with our visitor.

**SPOV**

I was at the front door showing Clancy how to use the UV fake ID scanner I had just purchased, when I was hit with a wave of hate. I knew it was Debbie from her thoughts before I had even seen her and went to notify Eric, before approaching her. I told Clancy to keep her outside, an order he was more than happy to comply with. I knew Eric was just messing with Alcide, so I allowed him to have his fun, but now that Debbie was here, that would have to wait. The were-fox was so unpredictable and her thoughts screamed of her insecurities in herself and her relationship. Her mind was so fragile, she was like a ticking time-bomb ready to explode at a moment's notice. She assumed that Alcide had left her at home to see another woman instead of doing what he said he was doing; which was work. I made my presence known at the front door. Clancy had cleared out the line and told them to go home. All the others still inside were too enthralled by the atmosphere that they were oblivious to the crazed woman outside.

"I knew it! You two-bit SLUT!" Debbie screamed at me from the parking lot. Clancy had thrown her back toward her car and now her body was itching to shift.

"Debbie, go home, before you get hurt." I said to her.

"You can go to hell, you fangbanging whore! Where is Alcide?" Gotta to love Debbie's logic. If I was a "fangbanger", didn't that mean I was NOT fucking her Were boyfriend.

The back door slammed open and Alcide came out, moving with all haste toward Debbie. He didn't say a word to her; just grabbed her roughly by the arm and took her back to her car. During this time, Pam had also arrived along with Chow and they stood like vampire bookends beside me. I continued to watch Alcide and Debbie in the car have their animated conversation and finally it ended with Alcide getting out and Debbie driving away. Alcide walked up to me, but Pam stood in front of me.

"Whatever you have to say to my master's Daywoman, you can say it to me." She asserted.

"I'm sorry Sookie." The rest of his words he projected to me. He was remorseful that he allowed Debbie to overhear our conversation tonight and hoped (not promised) that it would not happen again.

"Keep her away and we won't have a problem. I think you are needed inside Alcide." I said with a soft voice over Pam's shoulder.

He walked back into the bar and I was left outside with Pam and Chow. He really needed to be rid of her. If she threatened me again, it may become my problem, but until then it really was just his.

"You really are a trouble magnet, Ms. Stackhouse." Pam quipped. "Don't you agree Chow?"

"I will not comment on her attraction with trouble, but you are a very capable woman, Ms. Stackhouse." Chow gave me a nod and walked back into the bar.

"Are you done showing Clancy the ID device?" Pam asked.

"Yes." I answered

"Then come with me. I got you something." She said.

"Really?" Now it was my turn to be shocked at receiving a present from Pam. She walked into the bar and I followed behind her. All the while, ignoring all the gawking from the bar clientele. I didn't look like a bar patron, in my work attire; so there were a lot of curious glances and thoughts coming my way. If they only knew.

We entered Eric's office and I see the destroyed couch had been replaced with a new 3-seater sofa. I became very familiar with designer furniture while at the law firm. Supernaturals liked well-made things, because of their longer lifespans they appreciated well-constructed, well-designed pieces that would last the test of time. So I knew exactly what she had bought and it was a sofa that was just released in September and took eight weeks to be made and shipped. She must have moved heaven and earth to get it on such short notice or she broke into a Fritz Hansen store and took the floor model. Either way, I was beyond pleased at her selection.

"It's called…" She began.

"favn." I finished and embraced her in thanks. "Thank you Pam. It's beautiful and I'm sure Eric will be pleased that it has no sharp edges." I inspected the new black sofa and went to sit on it.

"Yes, because I make all of Eric's furniture purchases, based on whether or not they would be comfortable for  _you_  to fuck on." Pam said in her sweetest voice and winked at me.

I ran my hands along the fabric and asked, "Has Eric seen it?"

"Yes, but he's been preoccupied."

"I'm sure he appreciates it."

"I'm sure he will. Just lock the door, okay."

I laughed at her response and was glad she was on my team now, "Thanks for the tip Pam."

"Anytime, Daywoman. Eric would like you to go over the staff here. So have a seat and pretend you don't own the owner, sorry I mean,  _the place_."

"Got it. Can you send Bruce in?" I left my place on the new couch and headed over to Eric's desk.

"One over-the-hill, quivering accountant coming up." Pam said as she walked out of the office.

I logged onto my laptop and accessed the shared drive to open up the accounting files to prep for Bruce's arrival. I sat up straight and unbuttoned my suit jacket to make myself comfortable while sitting in Eric's chair. I had a feeling I would be sitting here for a long time.

Bruce entered the office and I stood to shake his hand. "Hi Bruce. Thank you for coming on such short notice. I'm Susannah Stackhouse, we spoke on the phone." I changed my mind about shaking his hand when I noticed how sweaty his palms were. He really needed to get another job, if he was so antsy about being around vampires. I motioned for him to take a seat in front of the desk and he pulled out a folder and placed it on his lap.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Stackhouse. It's no problem at all. Whatever Master Eric needs I can oblige him." His thoughts were tinged with regret at not having disclosed the missing money that Fangtasia's former partner Longshadow had taken. I needed to make sure he understood, he must be truthful with me. Especially, now that the books would be inspected by the authorities. Nothing could be overlooked.

"Bruce, we need to be honest with each other and I need you to focus. I also understand that you have taken this job to earn extra income and have flexible hours, but you cannot sit here and lie to me." I tried to be stern, but not demanding. He was not a man that did well with a lot of stress or demands put on him.

"I have not lied to you Miss." He said in a timid voice.

"But you will. I had reviewed the books and you have not yet notified Master Eric of the discrepancy in the amount of $60,000." I said casually as I clicked through the files on my laptop. I highlighted the area that was missing and showed the spreadsheet to Bruce. His eyes flashed with recognition of what I was showing him and his thoughts started to panic.

"I was planning on telling him.."

I cut him off, "Bruce, it’s okay. The issue has been taken care of and appropriate punishment has been meted out. But moving forward you will as part of your job and your weekly report provide adequate notice of anything that you find. If the books are off by a cent, you will notify him."

"Yes. Does Master Eric know?"

"He does, but instead of letting you go, we would like to tap into some of your knowledge to assist us this night."

"Okay. I'll do anything."

"I was reviewing your personnel file and I noticed on your work history that you were employed by the Internal Revenue Service. Why did you leave that company after 15 years?"

"It became too stressful and Master Eric was offering a very good benefits package."

"I see. How do you like working for a vampire?"

"I like it just fine. They make me nervous, but I get to work from home and the hours are agreeable."

"That's good, because we are about to go through an audit and the knowledge we would like is based your experience with the IRS."

"We're going to be audited?"

"Yes."

"How do you know?"

"Master Eric pays me to know these things and he plans on paying you for your services tonight. Are you up to the task Bruce?"

"Yes I am Miss."

"Let's get to work."

**EPOV**

Since Sookie was currently occupying my office, I retreated from the constant noise of the bar and flew to the roof to call Thalia. In addition to leaving behind her incendiary device, she had taken all of the blood she could find. I needed to determine who was supplying the witch with blood and if she planned on using the vampire blood as a catalyst for her tracking spells.

"Thalia."

"Sheriff."

"Have you been able to track down the vampire whose blood the witch had in her possession?"

"No, but the blood is old. She must be getting the blood from drainers."

I was afraid of this. If she was getting blood from drainers that meant human involvement and I could ill afford to keep humans on my property at this time. A vampire I could keep and contain as I please, but a human. I needed to be cautious in my approach.

"Can you get any scent from the containers the blood is stored in?"

"Yes. There is a faint odor. Distinctly human. Two of them."

"Track them down, but don't do anything to them or let on that you are aware of their activities. Also take note of any of their buyers. Identify and report."

"Yes, Sheriff."

"And Thalia."

"Yes?"

"Destroy the blood and anything else you had taken from the coven's hideout."

I left her with that last order and shut my phone. I sat and took in an unnecessary breath; letting the night air settle in my lungs. Humans didn't want us to mainstream and be like them, they wanted to control us. We didn't deserve to be herded like cattle and pushed back into the darkness. I would not allow it.

The air shimmered next to me and Sookie appeared. Her presence lightened my spirits. "My Princess."

"My Viking." I wrapped my arms around her and held her to me. None of this would be possible without her. And everything would be lost.

"How is it going down there?" I asked, still holding her close to me.

"As good as can be expected. We may not have to shut down the bar, Alcide seems to be willing to inspect the interior tomorrow morning. I see your authority has been firmly established." I was glad the younger Herveaux had enough brains to not turn against me, especially since his bitch came to threaten what was mine. He had become even more indebted to me now.

"I'm sorry I did not assist you with Were domestic dispute. I knew you could hold your own."

"It is not your fight, neither should it be mine. But Pam and Chow were there so there was nothing to be worried about." I think Chow was quickly becoming the favorite in my choice for new bartender and potential partner with his actions in protecting Sookie.

"I'd like to test your skills in the coming days." I told her. I had always intended to do so, but things kept getting in the way. It would be wise to know her limits and exactly what type of power she wielded.

"Should I consider this test my performance evaluation?" She asked.

"If you like."

"I appreciate feedback."

"In that case, you have exceeded all of my expectations and you are more than anything I could have asked for. You are for all intents and purposes, perfect." I kissed the crown of her head and smiled down at her.

"There is always room for improvement."

"You're right. You're a terrible fighter."

She punched my arm in response, "Terrible, is a little harsh."

"I thought you said you could handle the feedback. You seem to handle me just fine." I waggled my eyebrows at her and she leaned in closer to me.

"Saying I'm terrible doesn't help me get better. And I'll take you on any night, Cowboy."

"I suppose not, but it's a start."

"I seem to recall I was promised more boxing lessons."

"I plan on teaching you more than how to box, my little warrior."

"Then I accept your assessment and look forward to aspiring to be better than  _terrible_."

I gave Sookie a reassuring kiss and floated us back down to the back door of Fangtasia. There was more work to be done and only three more nights to make it happen. Witches be damned, we will make it through this.


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audit prep continues and the untainted couch gets a little dirty.

**SPOV**

"Will we be able to purchase the additional materials by tomorrow?" I asked Alcide. We had spent the better part of the morning going over the interior of Fangtasia and cleaning out the whole thing to make it ready for the audits.

"It's possible, but it will cost a lot to expedite the shipping." He said as he flipped through the purchase orders on his clipboard.

"That will be fine. It will cost more to shut down the club." I responded.

I turned on my bar stool and was about to leave when he said, "Why didn't you stand up for me last night?"

"Why should I Alcide? You asked me for assistance in front of your crew and Eric's child. I will not subvert Eric's authority in front of others. I know my place and that is with Eric, not sticking my neck out to defend you. You should know better than to ask that of me. We may be friends and if I knew Eric wanted to tear you apart I would have stepped in, but I will not blatantly disrespect Eric in his club and in front of others." I said with finality.

"I can respect that.” He started and sighed, “I really am sorry about last night, Debbie wasn't even there when I came home." I could see the image of an empty apartment go through his mind and I felt a little sorry for him.

"It's your business Alcide, but if she lays a paw anywhere near me I will do what needs to be done to protect myself. And you already know Eric will make good on his threat to end her." Eric had told me later that night that he would not allow someone to threaten me again and I agreed with him.

"I understand. I'll finish rounding up the guys to break for lunch and head to my office to put in the order for the materials. Would you like to come with us?" He asked.

"No, thank you. I have a few more errands to run and I'll grab lunch along the way." I said and left the barstool to walk over to the nearby table to pick up my purse and phone.

"Eric is lucky to have you." He said and I pulled from it the underlying meaning.

"And I'm lucky to have him." I shot back at him. "See you after lunch. You have the keys to lock everything up and I have reset the alarm code to the one on this paper. Call me if you need anything else?"

"Okay. See you later." He said.

"Bye Alcide."

I left the bar and went to my car to return to the firehouse. I needed to change out of my business casual attire and into something more appropriate for my next errand. I planned on going to City Hall to flush out, which of the officials were going to come to Fangtasia on Monday. The lunch hour was the perfect time to find all of them outside of the confines of their offices. I put on a conservative knee-length navy dress and paired it with a white trench coat. I topped it off with a pair of glasses and tucked my hair into a bun to secure it underneath a brown wig. There was a strong possibility that I might be meeting with these officials in the coming days and if they knew I was snooping around beforehand, they may change their plans or might even target me, so a disguise was in order. To complete my businesswoman ensemble I brought a leather portfolio and some black pumps for the brisk walk to City Hall.

I arrived to see people milling across the large entryway and sifted through all the thoughts before me. When I had initially obtained the information on when they had planned on doing the audits, I had just gone for a jog and was able to pull the information from the Deputy Clerk of Council. This time I wanted to hone in on who and what they would be looking for. I casually scanned the area in front of me and lowered my eyes to my portfolio that contained my IPad. I had the listing of all the city officials on my screen. I just needed to put a face to the name. My first target was the property standards official by the name of Dana Koppen. I found her easily in line at a coffee cart. I walked up to the line and stood a few people behind her. She was speaking with her aide about nothing in particular, but calculations were running through her head in regards to the city fees that she would be able to levy against the vampires for the infractions she expected to find. She was going to be disappointed. I left the line, getting all I needed from her and walked toward a bench to decide on my next target. From my seated position I spied Mayor Waters, the city attorney, Lou Mankins and the chief of police, Nick Solder walking in my direction. I immediately focused on their thoughts and was taken aback by what they revealed. They didn't plan on conducting the audits at night, but during the day.

I returned to the firehouse for lunch with the new revelation weighing heavily me. I ate quickly and tried to gather my thoughts between bites, scenario upon scenario running through my mind. From what I was able to discover, the officials were worried about safety and thought that once they did spring these audits on the vampires they would react badly to them. So in response, they were going to go in during the day and if need be damage property to get to what they needed. Anything of importance had already been removed from Fangtasia and secured at Eric's house in the woods. Nevertheless, this meant I would be the only one that could be present during the audits and I could not be at every single vampire owned business at once, so we would need to either recruit or glamour other humans to be present, or risk irreparable damage being done to the economies of the vampires of Area 5.

Lunch break finished I headed back to Fangtasia to oversee the rest of the construction and deal with some employee relations. I arrived to find Alcide and his crew continuing their work and I checked in with Alcide to see if he needed anything before I retreated to Eric’s office.

"You changed,” He said at my approach, “You look like quite the businesswoman."

"Thank you. I try to be professional." I replied.

( _Professional enough that she sleeps with her..._ )

I slammed down my shields to stop myself from hearing the completion of that thought.

"Fuck you, Alcide! And if you don't need anything I'll be in Eric's office. Are you done in there?" I responded curtly.

"Yes." He answered and I started to walk away, "How do you know he's not going to throw you to the curb like all the other women he's been with?"

I stopped my progress and said in a whisper that I knew he could hear, "Because I'm his Bonded, that's why."

I walked away from him and his, I guessed shocked expression, by the range of his thoughts. He should be the last person to question my relationship, when his own was so fucked up.

I retreated to Eric's office to make my phone calls and it pained me to have to be the one to make them, but they had to be done. First on my list was to fire a few of the cleaning people. During my audit of the personnel files, I found that their green cards had expired. Eric allowed me to provide them with compensation for the next week as severance and thanks for their help. They were grateful for the money and I told them if they get their paperwork in order we would welcome them back. My next calls were to the waitresses that did not pass their drug screening. I sent the entire wait staff to test today and just received the results from the clinic. For those that did not pass, I let them know that they would be compensated for their time for the next week. What I didn't tell them was that we wouldn't be considering them for rehire. My final calls were to Ginger and the rest of the wait staff to come in early for some training. They needed to learn how to use the new point of sale (POS) system for taking orders. Instead of receiving their tips at the end of each night in cash, they would receive it as part of their weekly paychecks. The POS system would also help combat against fake credit cards and streamline the money. Identity theft was becoming an increasing problem and Fangtasia lost money every week due to fraudulent charges. I grabbed a bottle of water from Eric's fridge in his office and took an ibuprofen. I took no pleasure in being the bearer of bad news, and later this night, I would have to deliver some more to Eric. I set the alarm on my phone and laid my head on the desk for a mini-nap to dream of my vampire and for less stressful days to come.

**^V^**

For the past hour, I had been constantly looking down at my watch counting down the time until Eric arrived. I helped Ginger sort through the all the supplies and threw out anything that had expired. In addition to bringing Fangtasia up to code, the audits also gave Pam an excuse to upgrade some of Fangtasia's barware. I signed for box after box of the new product. The most amusing purchase was the ghost goblets. They were shaped like regular tall glasses on the outside, but the inner part of the glass was shaped in the form of a goblet. So when blood was poured into them they gave the normal glass a stylish appearance. I placed the last glass onto the rack below the bar when I felt my bond flare to life. He was awake.

I left Ginger to finish stocking the new product and went to Eric's office. As soon as I sat down on the sofa, my phone buzzed to life with an incoming text.

[Eric]: Good evening, Lover.

[Sookie]: It will be better once you get here. We may have a problem.

[Eric]: Are you in danger?

[Sookie]: No.

[Eric]: Then we'll talk about it when I arrive.

[Sookie]: Ok. See you soon.

[Eric]: Soon is never soon enough.

I placed my phone on the sofa and went back onto the floor to supervise the staff as they got ready for a busy Friday night. There was already a line outside and I let their thoughts pass through me. I identified no danger, so I continued just watching the staff go through their new procedures. I knew all of this may not even be necessary, because of the audits being conducted during the day, but Fangtasia will be better in the long run for it. My blood began to warm at the thought of Eric coming closer, so I waited patiently at the bar. Ginger handed me a glass of seltzer water and I took long sips of it.

"You looked stressed out, Susannah. Master Eric working you too hard?" She asked. Her brain may be addled, but she was a hard worker and I appreciated that.

"You have no idea, but I enjoy my work." I took another sip of my drink.

"I think your hard work is paying off though. Everyone likes you. The other wait staff and I like that we have a women helping out and you're so smart." She said.

"Thanks Ginger. I'm glad to hear it. How do you like the changes?" I said to her.

"They suit me just fine. We still just have to serve drinks and assist customers."

"True, but waitressing is hard work too and I admire that you're able to do your job every night."

"Thanks Susannah." I was happy that I had earned their respect and appreciation.

"You're welcome." I said and smiled warmly to her.

Eric appeared next to me and my body full of stress began to ease by his mere presence.

"Good evening ladies. If you excuse me Ginger, I need to speak with Ms. Stackhouse."

"Oh we're done Master Eric. She's all yours." She had no idea how true her words were.

I followed Eric back to his office and took a seat in front of his desk. Eric took his place in his chair and gave me a hard stare. Without averting his eyes from mine, he opened and shut his top drawer then said, "Business or pleasure."

"Business first, pleasure later." I answered.

"Then let's talk business." He said.

"Alcide has completed the basement and the interior. He needs to order additional materials to reinforce the outside of the building and to clean up the wiring outside. This will be completed tomorrow. All of the staff has been culled of any unfit employees and the remaining have been trained in any new procedures. The books have been reviewed and I have submitted all necessary documents to the IRS." I said quickly.

"But…" He tossed a balled up piece up paper up and down in his hand and attended to it, waiting for me to continue. I was not sure if he was trying to distract me or make it easier for me to drop my bombshell. I decided on the latter.

"The audits will not be conducted during the night as expected, but during the day." He stopped the ball mid-air and crushed it in his hand. He leaned forward in his chair and looked down at his desk.

"Why would they do that?" He asked and his eyes met my own.

"They are afraid." I said.

"So they will not face us during the night, and instead plan on defiling my place of business while I am unable to stop them. Cowards." He said in a hard voice.

"What are we going to do?" I asked in desperate voice. That question had been eating at me ever since I found out.

"I'm going to stay awake."

I tilted my head to the side in question. "But what is that going to do?"

"I have you." I waited for him to elaborate on his plan. "You will be my eyes and ears. I've seen those small cameras they now make and having you wear an earpiece would be simple enough."

"What about the other vampire owned businesses?" I asked.

"Pam and Maxwell will be going to inspect their progress tonight and I'll make sure they check if they have day walkers to assist them."

"What if they don't? I can't be everywhere at once."

"We can enlist some of the waitresses here to assist. Fangtasia is closed on Monday. I'm sure they would welcome the extra money."

"Okay. Then I feel better now." I said, letting the doubt fall away.

"You've had a hard day. I can feel it in the bond. Come sit with me on this new sofa Pam has procured for us." I felt his lust heighten at the mention of the sofa.

"Give me a minute." I said and stood to leave.

I walked out of the office to the employee restroom and doused my face with water readying myself for the second portion of my meeting with Eric. I returned to the office and locked the door behind me and went to stand in front of Eric who was not seated in the middle of the sofa.

"So I hear Pam has given you strict instructions that I am to fuck you on this sofa." Eric said in his smoothly, seductive voice.

"Really, I took it as a strong suggestion." I replied.

"I see,” He said and I stopped breathing waiting for him to continue, “Because Lover, I will never need an excuse to bury my cock deep inside of you and make you scream my name." He reached for my hand to bring me closer. His knees closed around my legs like a vice, holding me to him.

"Is that so? Then what's stopping you." I asked coyly.

"All the other people outside in the bar and you deserve better than being fucked in my office." He said as he looked up at me hungrily, his words contradicting the feelings inside of him.

"Well guess what, I had Alcide soundproof this office and the basement. If you value me, you'd know in the bond that I want you right now.” I said and ran fingers from his temple, behind his ears and down his neck, “And if you want to keep your Daywoman happy, who by the way has had a long, stressful day; you will fuck her right now." I said and backed away from him.

He stood from the sofa and I shoved Eric back until the back of his knees made contact with it. Eric quickly divested himself of his pants and sat on the sofa. I positioned myself between his legs and placed both hands on either side of his head and leaned down until our lips met. Eric expertly moved his tongue between his sharp fangs and I allowed him to explore my mouth. His hands anxiously moved along my body and he fondled my breasts through the silk of my dress. He became more insistent in his movements and he started to hike up my dress till it was bunched around my waist. Then he noticed what had gone unobserved by him until now. I was not wearing any underwear.

"Fuck Sookie. Have you been like this this whole time?" He said with a slight lisp.

"I removed them before I came in here, the second time." Then I let the scent of my arousal flood the air and his nostrils flared in recognition of my heady scent. His eyes fell back and they became hooded in lust that had risen to meet my own. I wanted him so badly. "I…"

He silenced me by bringing me down onto his cock and I gasped at feeling him totally inside of me; filling me, completing me. He wrapped his large hands around my hips moving me up and down on him. I took his hands off my hips and he wrapped them around my face bringing me to his lips again. I continued to ride his cock unassisted, allowing Eric free reign to do as he pleased with his hands. With one hand he gripped the back of my head, deepening our kiss and with the other he snaked his way up and under my dress to grab a hold of my breasts; squeezing them gently. I felt myself tightening around his cock and I was so close to cumming.

"Not yet, Lover. You'll cum when I want you to cum." He asserted.

From my straddling position, I inexplicably ended up on my back with Eric on top of me between my legs. He quickly removed his black wife beater, revealing his sculpted upper body. I licked my lips at the sight of him. He took one of the couch cushions and placed it underneath me, raising my hips off of the couch. The other he placed behind my head.

"I want you to watch me as I fuck you, Fairy Princess."

I was speechless in anticipation. He didn't keep me waiting long as he proceeded to slide himself back into me. The angle was absolutely mind-blowing as he pounded into my G-spot and penetrated me deeper and deeper with each thrust.

**EPOV**

My eyes were transfixed with Sookie's as I continued to penetrate her to the hilt. Her slick entrance was so tempting that it caused me to stop fucking her to drop down to taste her. She gasped as my tongue took her in and my fangs ached for her blood. I replaced my tongue with my fingers and continued to stimulate Sookie's G-spot with constant pressure. Then I sank my fangs into her inner thigh, indulging myself in the sweetest ambrosia I had ever tasted. She cried out and I felt her tighten around my finger. She was so close again, but I wanted us to climax together. I quickly sealed the wound and returned to my position between her legs. Her dress was in the way of me seeing her ample bosom. I tore it down the middle along with her bra and she laid there before me waiting for me to give her release. I entered her swiftly and without apology. I heard the sofa start to scrape the floor and its noise hastened my movement, until the sound was broken by Sookie screaming my name. Our mutual orgasm weaved together into a bundle of pleasure that was heightened in our bond. I lowered myself down to give Sookie a calming kiss until her aftershocks subsided. I rose slowly from the sofa and walked to my closet to find not just my clothes, but Sookie's.

"I added a compartment to your closet for me, I hope you don't mind. I noticed you like to tear my clothes." She sat up and lifted her dress off the sofa. She dropped it to the ground in pieces. "Good thing my boss pays me so well. I can afford to lose clothing. Causalities of  _war_."

"You can take over my whole fucking closet, if you let me destroy all of your clothes." I put on a new pair of clothes and looked at what Sookie had placed in my closet.

"You can just give me the sweats. I'm going home. Should I be expecting you later?" I tossed her the sweats and she put them on; not mentioning that I neglected to give her underwear.

"Go to the _other_ house. I'll meet you there before sunrise. Make sure no one follows you." I worried about the Were Debbie. I knew Sookie could handle her, but I worried all the same.

"Then I'll leave from here then." Thank the Gods she could teleport.

"Before you leave, I want to give you something. Close your eyes." I took the small box out of my desk drawer and went to sit next to Sookie on the sofa.

"Eric, you didn't have to get me anything." I would give her anything she wanted, all she would have to do was ask.

"Shh, Lover. Close your eyes." I waited until she closed her eyes, before opening the box.

"Fine, but if it cost more than my salary, I can't accept it."

She had no idea how much I appreciated that side of her. Coming from humble beginnings she had never had much, so the material things didn't matter to her. What I was about to give her only had value in what it meant to us.

**SPOV**

I felt something cool make contact with my neck and the familiar feeling of metal touching my skin. I had never had much jewelry. The majority had come in the form of a gift: my "S" necklace from Amelia, my ring from Gran, my element necklaces from Fintan and many others all held a memory, a feeling for me; but I had never received any jewelry from a lover. My eyes ached to see what had been bestowed to me from my Vampire.

"Open your eyes." He whispered softly.

I looked down at my neck to see a simple stone heart with a string of metal running through it. I rubbed the heart between my fingers and it warmed to my touch. Eric was able to handle the metal so it must not be silver. After reviewing Eric's books and finances this week I expected something ostentatious and possibly garish, this was stunningly simple. I already loved it. I looked at Eric beside me waiting for him to explain it.

"The metal is titanium. I've been told this metal has the highest strength-to-weight ratio. When I told you last night that you were a terrible fighter, I neglected to say that you have a warrior's heart. Your strength will not be from brute strength, but from your fierce determination and belief in what you are fighting for. And the heart around your neck is made of concrete, concrete taken from my home and remade into this heart. My home will no longer be complete without you in it. I love you Sookie, will you live with me?"

"I love you too. My home is with you, wherever that may be." I kissed him and let him take some of my blood into him, sealing this new promise. I sent him my love and I felt his in return.

"Now, go  _home_  and get some rest we'll deal with the logistics later. Sweet dreams my Love." I released Eric and he continued to hold me.

"They always are because you are in them." I stood from the sofa and kissed Eric once more, before leaving him bathed in my light.


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sookie wraps up her audit prep and goes to lunch with a Prince. **Time in Faery will run the same as it does in the human realm.

**SPOV**

This day went by so much more quickly than the previous ones and all that remained was to tie up loose ends and do a little research. Alcide had completed the exterior work on Fangtasia right before lunch time and I sent him and his crew away shortly after. He promised that he would see to the plans for my Bon Temps home early next week and to expect his estimate around Wednesday. I told him to take his time and that I'd rather it be done right, than not at all. My new living situation made the need for a quick turnaround, no longer necessary. He was more civil with me today and I think my revelation to him struck a nerve and he finally realized that I really was Eric's. But even with Alcide's acceptance, I still had to be wary of his lesser half. I would constantly scan my surroundings to ensure that Debbie's pathetic hide wasn't lurking around the corner. I could easily evade her by teleporting, but running from her would only encourage her.

I locked the door behind Alcide and now found myself alone inside the bar. None of the staff had arrived as of yet, so I had the opportunity to do something I had been itching to do ever since I had walked into Fangtasia. It was a silly thing, but I was the only one here. I walked up to Eric's throne, circling it, admiring the intricate woodwork. Then I lowered myself onto the seat and relished the feeling of looking out over the empty bar room floor. I did my best impression of Eric being ever so menacing and I laughed at myself for being so juvenile. I smiled heartily and enjoyed my little reprieve from reality. I'll have to make sure to erase the videos before Eric sees it. I was about to sit up and go to start my communication systems research when my audience of none became two.

"Oh, look at you, little cousin." Claude walked toward the stage and looked up at me. "Are you planning on becoming the main attraction? I can see it now. Fairy Princess, one BITE only!"

"Stop it, Claude. Sookie's just enjoying herself. You don't have to be mean to her." Claudine admonished him.

"I'm not being mean and that one is tougher than she looks." He waved his hand at me. They both approached the stage and gave me an effusive bow.

"And I'm the one who's being silly. Look at you two. Quite brazen of the both of you to enter a vampire bar."

"Not as dangerous as taking one as a lover." Claude said flatly. My eyes immediately went to Claudine.

"Claudine!" I screamed at her. I had never told Claude about Eric. I felt the blood rushing to my face and coloring my temples in an obvious blush. I should just teleport out of here and leave them, but my embarrassment was not as strong as my curiosity as to why they had come.

"She didn't tell me a thing. Just look at you. You are practically glowing and your actions confirm it. Didn't you learn anything about hiding your emotions, dearest Sookie." Claude said the last part in an uncharacteristically sweet voice.

I leaned back in the chair and said to the ceiling, "I seem to forget myself when I'm around my family."

"You shouldn't because some of your family wishes you dead." Claude said.

"Don't remind me." I tilted my head back in their direction to look at Claudine to ask, "Does Great-grandfather know?"

"About you and the Northman?" She answered.

"Yes. What did he say?" I waited anxiously for her response. I didn't want or need his permission, but I wanted his acceptance.

"Well, he hasn't said much on the subject and you can be sure if he was against it; you would be in Faery locked away instead of sitting like the princess you are, in a vampire bar."

"I know he doesn't say much, but how did he react when he found out." I asked, trying to get further clarification to gauge how my Great-grandfather truly felt about me taking a vampire as a lover.

"Why does it matter? He's allowing this, just let it be." Claude added.

"It makes me nervous, when he just lets it be." I said.

Claude again interjected himself into the conversation, "Stop worrying your little head and just enjoy that hunk of dead meat that warms your heart."

"So, the both of you are okay with me being with Eric?" I asked cautiously.

"Of course we are. Do you know how long I have waited to see you happy Sookie?" Claudine answered for the both of them.

"I've been happy." I believed myself to be happy these past years, as I've come to terms about who and what I am.

"No you haven't. You've kept a part of yourself locked away, afraid to open yourself up to someone other than yourself." She said.

"And I'm just enjoying the less sexually-frustrated version of you, little cousin. You're a lot less difficult now that the Viking seems to have tamed you." Claude said and smiled enthusiastically.

"CLAUDE!" I glared at him from my borrowed throne, channeling Eric.  

"Never mind, there she is again. Call me when you've been properly pillaged." He feigned turning and walking away.

"My brother's teasing aside Sookie, as your Fairy Godmother, your happiness and safety have always been my number one priority and in this moment you are both. We may never be able to fraternize with your lover, but I think you prefer it that way. As a child of the sky, you will always have the days with us and your nights with him." Claudine said.

"If you are both agreeable to my relationship, then why are you here?"

"We came to take you to lunch?" Claude answered.

"That is nice of you both, but why did you have to come to Fangtasia? You could have called and I could have met you somewhere."

Claudine answered this time, "You've been summoned."

"Why does he have to make it so formal? I feel like I've done something wrong." I groaned at them.

"He's a Prince Sookie, delusions of grandeur notwithstanding he is not of this world." She said.

"Let's go then. I've wanted to speak with him and give him a piece of my mind." I stood from Eric's throne and hopped down off the stage.

"Before we leave, you need to change your clothes. The frost has come." Claudine said.

"Is anyone else going to be present for this lunch?" I needed to know so I could choose my wardrobe accordingly.

They both looked at each other for an answer until Claudine said, "I don't believe so."

"Then if you two will excuse me, I'll be right back." I started to walk toward the office, when I said over my shoulder, "Don't touch anything Claude!"

"I will touch whatever I please." He said to my back.

"Then the least you could do is to continue to mask your scent. I can only handle one Fairy-high vampire at a time." I chastised the both of them.

I left behind my laughing cousins and entered Eric's office to change. I looked forward to seeing the snow and walking amongst the beautiful trees frosted in white powder. I liked it in Faery, but I belonged here. I swapped my slacks for a pair of jeans and wrapped myself in a white down jacket. I didn't plan on staying there long, but just in case I sent Eric a text letting him know where I was going. I left the office for my lunch date with a Prince.

"Ready." I said to the pair that I found luckily just seated calmly at a table.

"You know where to go." Claudine said and I nodded. They both disappeared from the bar and I followed after them.

We appeared at the Fairy portal behind the farmhouse and I followed Claudine through the void. Walking through it felt like breaching the surface of the water and I breathed in deeply as I took in the crisp winter air. A light snow was falling and the trees stood before me in eerie silence. I scolded myself for not thinking to bring gloves, so I wrapped my arms around me, to tuck them under my arms. I scanned the area and detected fairies in the distance, but I was unable to identify the owners of the minds.

"Where are we meeting him?" I asked my cousins. They stood still in the snow and they looked almost delirious in happiness at being here.

"He didn't say." Surprise! My great-grandfather didn't leave detailed instructions.

My eyes moved toward the tree line as I felt the fae minds coming closer. Then there at the edge of the trees, he appeared along with his faithful royal guard flanking him on both sides.

"Children." My great-grandfather said in his deeply regal voice.

"Grandfather." We all responded and bowed deeply to him. I may still harbor some anger toward him, but I still must show him the respect as was required of me.

"Claudine and Claude, you may go to the palace. Sookie and I are going to go for a walk." They both looked at each other and then at me. They would not disobey him. I watched as they walked away in the direction of the palace, leaving me behind. Niall waved off his guard and they disappeared. I knew they would still be around, but he was providing me at least with the illusion of privacy.

"Walk with me child." He said to me in the voice I remembered from my youth. It was the voice that would read me stories at night and fill my head with all the wonderful things about the fae. Those were great memories, but they would not dampen the contempt I was feeling for him over his meddling.

So I got straight to the point, "Why did you make Eric agree to a _true death claus_ e?"

"Why did you remove it?" He kept walking.

I stopped my progress, "Answer my question."

"It's not that simple." He said and turned to face me.

"Then give me any reason, besides you were protecting me. You send me to a school to become a vehicle for The Council's agenda. Then you shield me from making my own choices." I shouldn't be raising my voice to him, but he made me so angry sometimes. For the first time, I felt my spark pulsing through me like another heartbeat, it warmed me and I was no longer cold. I unzipped my jacket to expose my skin to the frosty air.

"You agree with The Council." He said flatly.

"I do, but that doesn't change the fact that you are not respecting my right to choose the direction of my life. I will always fight for my right to exist and that of other supernaturals that is my nature; whether that is fae or human."

He walked up to me and looked down. Then I noticed his eyes were inspecting my neck. He lifted up the heart pendant and said, "What is this?"

"A heart." I answered curtly. Why should I answer him honestly, when he was being evasive?

"A heart that will never beat." He smiled knowingly and released the stone.

"You have not answered my question." I said and he began to walk again.

I followed after him and waited for an answer. "Leave us." He said and I knew he was addressing his guards. We were truly alone now.

"There are times I do not wish to be a Prince. This is one of those times. So you must understand that for now my motives are my own." I opened my mouth to speak, but he stopped me. "I will tell you, when you are ready."

If he refused to address my question, then I will ask him another, "Why have you summoned me?"

"Breandan is on the move and I believe he will soon come for you." His candor struck me and seeing him fearful, made me lose some the anger I had been feeling for him.

"I was under the impression that I was always at risk, but again I am hardly a threat and I now associate with vampires."

"I have credible information on the matter and unfortunately, my nephew is still not deterred by your humanity. He sees you as a way to get to me. For no matter what you think of me, I still care a great deal for you and losing you would hurt me deeply." I walked up to him and rewarded him for his words with my embrace.

"So, what would you have me do? Am I to stay locked in the palace?" It would be my greatest fear to have to remain here and never get to see Eric again. I was sure my Great-grandfather would be content to keep me here and pair me with a willing fae, but he was astutely aware, that I had rejected all that have tried.

"No. I am giving you a choice." This was a first, but I had a sinking feeling I would be choosing the lesser of two evils.

"Okay." I answered and waited impatiently for his response.

"You can choose to remain here under the protection of my guards or you can return."

I answered quickly, "That's it. You will let me go back."

"I wasn't finished." He said in a calm voice.

"Sorry."

"You can return to your vampire, on the condition that you will train to be able protect yourself during the day with your cousins or me, whenever I see fit." That didn't sound too bad; I had already been training on occasion with my cousins to an extent.

"What of my position?" I asked.

"I am sure the Viking will accommodate you." He said with a glimmer in his eye.

"Then I choose to remain in the human realm and agree to be trained to fight." I stood tall and hoped that what he was offering was true.

"Good, because my sources tell me you are a terrible fighter." He disappeared from the woods and I was left gawking at him in the snow.

Then out of the trees a ray of light came at my head and I started to run.

**EPOV**

"Calm down." Pam tried to assuage my fears, but not feeling Sookie in the bond was an experience I cared not to repeat.

"I will not CALM DOWN!" I screamed.

"Then at least drink some blood; lest you be tempted to bring a Fangbanger back here."

"I will not betray Sookie, EVER! Get out." Pam left my office and slammed the door behind her.

I sunk into my chair and slammed the top of my desk. I picked up my phone and looked at the message that had been haunting me since I rose for the night.

[Eric]: I've gone to meet with my kin. I should be back before you wake. Jag älskar dig (I found the Swedish keyboard)

I immediately called Sookie after I had read the message and received only her voicemail. Only after I had called that I realized I could not feel her in the bond. I was tempted to go to the fairies' club and drain them all, but that would only infuriate Niall more. If that damn fairy took her back because she removed the clause, I will rip him to shreds. He had no right to take her away from me. She is mine. I was about to crush my phone, but I didn't want to lose the only form of communication I had left with Sookie. I released the phone from my iron grip and placed it haphazardly on my desk. I felt so empty without her. I laid my head on the pile of papers and then heard Pam come in. I looked up to see her place a glass on my desk. It was full of blood. She left the office without saying a word and I was left to stare at the blood in front of me. I reluctantly took the glass and downed it. If I will be required to fight for Sookie, I needed to be strong for her.

**SPOV**

I stumbled out of the fairy portal and dusted off my singed coat and torn jeans. After my Great-grandfather had left me in the snow to contemplate the obvious spying he had been doing via my very culpable cousins, I had assumed I was to go back; but instead was attacked by his guards. My training had begun. It went on for hours and I was now exhausted and my body was on the edge of collapse. My clothes were torn from moving through the forest and cuts littered my arms and hands from desperately trying to evade the attack. I heard Claude and Claudine come through the portal behind me, unscathed. They did not participate in this exercise. And the lunch I was promised, didn't come until Niall called the exercise over and I took my fill on the abundance of food at the palace. Even with the food I wanted nothing more than to sleep for days. I could have changed at the palace, but I wanted to return as soon as possible. My telepathy was shocked into action when it felt like a torpedo was coming at it and then I realized what it was.

"Leave, NOW!" I yelled at my cousins. They responded to the conviction in my voice and disappeared into the wind leaving me in the woods to be swallowed up by strong, insistent arms.

"Sookie!" Eric said

"Hi." I said back in a tired voice.

"I thought I lost you." I felt his desperation and his sadness through the bond. I was so wrapped up fighting for my life in the woods, I had failed to notice I was missing it. Now that I felt it, it broke my heart that I had made him feel this way.

"I'm sorry that I caused you pain." I took in his face and I got lost in his eyes staring down at me. He leaned down and nuzzled his head against me. I sent reassurance to him to try to quiet the torrent of negative thoughts that had gone through his mind in my absence. Then I realized I could do something else that would comfort him. I took his hand that had been caressing my face and lifted it up to his mouth, "Bite."

He brought his fangs down on his wrist. He offered it to me and I took it in my mouth. My body reacted instantly to the blood, simultaneously healing my sore body and Eric's tortured mind. I drew from the wound until it healed and kissed his wrist in thanks.

"Are you strong enough to take us home?" Eric asked.

"I am now." I closed my eyes and focused on our home we now shared.

I took us to our bedroom and Eric released me from his hold and laid me on the bed. I unzipped my ruined jacket and stretched out my body on the bed. Eric had disappeared out of the room and I continued to remove the rest of my clothing. I crawled under the covers and lay on my side. I shut my eyes and felt the weight of the day taking me under.

"Sookie, please drink this." I opened my eyes to see Eric crouched on the side of the bed with a glass of water. I took the water and sipped from it and placed it on the nightstand.

"Thank you. I am sure you're wondering why my Great-grandfather decided to keep me in Faery."

"I'm just exceedingly happy that this night ends with you in our bed." He answered rubbing his large hand through my hair.

"The night's not over yet. What do you know about the Fae?"


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sookie and Eric continue their conversation about the fae.

**EPOV**

"What do you know about the fae?" Sookie asked. I stilled my hand that was running through her hair to sit on the bed next to her prone form.

"I am aware of a number of things about the fae, most notably weaknesses. It was of grave importance to be aware of these during the war between Fae and vampire. To my knowledge fae, are deathly allergic to both iron and citrus. Weaknesses you have not apparently inherited." Sookie had used the iron handcuffs I had given her without any ill-effects and I had witnessed her on occasion consume lemon with her tea.

"You're right; I am immune. Niall tested me when I was a child and does so every so often. I believe my immunity stems from a combination of both my human blood and the amount of time I spend outside of Faery that gives me this advantage over full fae. What of the political structure of Faery?"

I considered her question, I was sure the political structure may not be as vast as the vampire hierarchy, but power corrupts at all levels, "During the war, it appeared the fairies were a united front, based on your question I would assume this to no longer be the case."

"Yes, as it stands now my Great-grandfather is the ruling prince of all the fae. The fae are divided up by their clan element; sky, water, fire, and earth. As you know, my family belongs to the sky clan. The most recent and prominent threat to my Great-grandfather's reign have come from the water fae."

Her words brought me back to something telling Sookie wore, "The necklaces you wore to Fangtasia that one night, air above water. They were symbols of your superiority over the water fae."

"No, they were not meant to be seen as signs of superiority, but rather as a reminder from my Grandfather Fintan. A reminder to respect the power of the water and to rise above it. For you to understand I have to start a little bit after the tale I told you before." Sookie took another sip of the water and I rubbed circles in her back for encouragement. She exhaled softly and began, "After my father and my aunt were born, Fintan left my grandmother to raise the children with her human husband. Even though he loved her dearly, he wanted them to be safe and away from all of the political disarray in Faery. So that was how it remained, until my parents were killed by the water fae. I was only 7 years old when they took my parents, leaving behind my brother and me to be raised by my Gran. That was when it all changed." I looked at Sookie and I expected to feel sadness or even regret, but all I felt was her resolve at the outcome.

For many years in her life, she must have been such a lost child. Having this gift and not knowing its origin. No wonder she felt so disconnected from the people in Bon Temps. They must have seen her as a freak, instead of a child bestowed with a gift beyond their comprehension. Now, she was knee deep in both vampire and fae issues; all not of her making. And yet, she had grown into a woman that embraced the supernatural in spite of its faults. This world was too good for her and yet it needed her desperately.

I broke from my musings to ask, "That's when the fairies revealed themselves to you?"

"Yes, they did. I met my real grandfather for the first time the night after my parents died. Even with all of the sorrow that filled me in those days following their deaths, having all of them near me made it easier to grieve and to grow from the loss. It still pangs me that they were taken, but I have come to terms with it." Her voice began to lower in volume as whatever strain was put upon her by the fairies settled into her body. My blood could heal her wounds, but her body still needed to rest.

"You are a strong woman Sookie Stackhouse." I leaned down and kissed her temple.

"Thank you, but being strong and being able to protect myself are a whole other thing altogether. My Great-grandfather sent me away to The Academy to learn to protect myself with knowledge and awareness, now he wants me to learn how to defend myself. For there is one in my family that wants to take my life, like he ended my parents' lives. His name is Breandan and he is the son of Niall's brother Rogan. He believes that the mixing of human and fae has led to rampant infertility among the fae. His mission is simply to eliminate all humans with fairy blood, including me. My relation to Niall makes me a prime target for his cause." She said through ragged breaths. I was not aware of the fae's issues with infertility; they fight with so much vigor and heart for a dying race.

That thought made me recall Sookie's other relative, "What about your aunt, does she live?"

"No, she refused to believe the fairies and left. She took her daughter with her to New Orleans only to be killed during a boating trip." So only she and her brother remained of Fintan's line.

"What has changed that you must come back to me in tattered clothing, exhausted beyond belief?"

"Niall has done his best to keep Breandan at bay and within the deeper part of the realm, but it appears he has surfaced again and he has credible information that I am his next target. He gave me the option to stay in Faery or to learn to defend myself and come back to you. The only caveat was that I must agree to be trained whenever he saw fit; and surprisingly that happened to be after I had made my choice to return." She said.

She chose not to be in relative safety to risk it all to stay with me. To become stronger and not run from her problems to face them with me, "Thank you."

"For what?" She turned her head on the pillow to meet my eyes.

"Choosing me." I said.

"I will always choose you. Last time I checked, I was still  _your_  Fairy Princess." She smiled broadly and I leaned down to kiss her softly, letting my love wash over her, "Having to train with my relatives is a small burden compared to losing you."

"What kind of training does Niall have planned for you?"

"Training revolving around my fae powers, for you see, all full fairies have an essential spark. This spark exists within them, almost like another heart. Even though I am not full fae, I have been gifted with this spark that provides me with my otherness. My brother on the other hand does not have the spark, but still exhibits the beauty and blood attraction that all fae have. As a spark matures it unleashes a certain amount of inherent magic to the fairy. The last few weeks my spark has matured greatly, granting me powers I have not had before. The two powers you have witnessed being expressed most recently; are my ability to teleport and the ability to shoot beams of light from my hands."

"Are these new powers, the reason Breandan may be coming for you now?"

"I don't know and Niall, like he always does, failed to make light of that connection to me. But having them gives me a much better advantage to face him now than before."

"So, your kin plan on training you to use them to protect yourself. What other powers are you supposed to obtain once your spark comes into maturity?" I had always been curious about fae powers; they were so varied amongst them. They were such beautiful and magical creatures and yet both so deadly and powerful. The blood from Niall's line must be powerful enough to awaken these powers within her.

"I don't know. I had assumed I wouldn't obtain any more powers than I already had. Being only an eighth fae, my expectations were minimal at best. I have my telepathy, my telekinesis, and my ability to mask. Those were the extent of my powers until recently. And yes, that is what they plan on testing in me as well as my physical prowess."

I wanted nothing more than to keep Sookie with me, but to swap Niall's gilded cage for one of my own would betray the choice she made to stay with me, "Even though every fiber of my being wants me to keep you locked away until this threat is over, I trust you to make choices that will ensure your safety when I cannot be there."

"Thank you for having faith in me." She whispered in response.

"I will do everything in my power to keep you safe and tomorrow night I'll begin to train you myself."

"What is my first lesson?" She asked into the pillow. I could feel her body fading.

"This advantage you gain before you even step foot on the battlefield. A good fighter is a well-rested fighter. The bond is screaming for your body to rest. Sleep to fight another day, my love."

"A lesson I'll take to heart right now. I love you Eric." I crawled into the bed behind Sookie and cradled her body to me.

"I love you, too." I kissed her ear and she brought her body closer to me.

I started to feel her drifting off, so I hastened her slumber with a song, " _I know a night as light and warm as day, for in the flower's slumber it has a sun; where smiling in their youthful likeness; evening and morning mingle into one; where sings the thrush his song of lonely pathos; and all the land with fragrance is overrun; where lithesome fairies dance about in a ring, while o'er the hillocks gleams the silver-wing…_ " Her breathing evened out and I finished the melody of my youth in a whisper, " _Det är Norrland_." [This is Northland]

I kissed Sookie's golden hair and breathed in the scent of Faery and winter. Even in her sleep I could feel her warmth and her love. It kept me awake to ponder what would come of the day. I wished I could be there for her, but I must have faith that she will do what is right and protect herself. Niall might have been a cruel bastard for testing Sookie without warning, but if I had been in his position, I would have done the same thing. There was no time to waste and this Breandan wanted Sookie dead. From what I have seen of Sookie and her abilities, she appeared to learn quickly and that will help her in the coming days. My training will focus on her ability to trust her instinct, instead of technique; to get her to the point where she is reacting instead of thinking. I hope it will be enough when the time comes.

I cannot, will not lose her.


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sookie consults someone about covert communication and learns to fight from the Viking.

**SPOV**

The morning came too soon, but now that I lived with Eric, there was no risk for the sun peering through to upset my slumber. Eric told me that he would install some ambient lighting that would mirror the movement of the rising sun, to assist with maintaining my body's natural rhythm, but I was thankful he hadn't gotten around to it, so I could enjoy just lying here in the dark. I shifted my body closer to Eric and held on to his lifeless form. For a moment, I considered not finishing my work and burrowing myself into Eric's arms until he rose for the night, but that wouldn't help either of us. Even so, I decided I didn't need to be brave or practical for the next half hour and I proceeded to crawl deeper into the covers and pulled Eric's heavy arm around me. I was about to fall asleep again, when I heard the familiar ring of my cell phone. Unfortunately, my phone was in my purse near the door way, so I dragged my weary body out of bed and went to answer it.

I hurried down the hall and my eyes adjusted to moving around in the dark. I answered my phone without checking to see who was calling, "Hello?"

"Susannah?" Ginger answered cautiously.

"Oh… Hi Ginger. What can I do for you?" I asked. I pulled the phone away quickly and looked at the time. It was nearly noon.

"I'm glad you answered. There's some guy here that said Mistress Pam sent him and he said he is looking for you."

I considered her answer and tried to figure out who Pam would send to Fangtasia to meet with me. Coming up blank I asked her, "Who is it?"

"He said his name is Malik." She pronounced the name incorrectly, but I knew who she was referring to. It was the Were that had interviewed for my position. I wondered for what purpose Pam had called him.

"Okay, what does he need me there for?" I inquired.

"Maybe you should talk with him." I could hear shuffling as Ginger I assumed was handing the phone to my former competition. During this handover, I shook off some of the sleepy feelings I had and went to start some coffee.

"Is this Susannah Stackhouse?" Malik asked.

"Yes. What can I do for you Mr. Carson?" I asked as I leveled a spoon with coffee to start my first cup for the day. Eric's blood helped me stay awake last night, but right now I needed caffeine to jumpstart my day.

"Actually, I think it's the other way around."

"I don't mean to be rude, but can you just state why you are Fangtasia and why you need to speak with me?"

"I'm sorry. I was called by Ms. Ravenscroft last night, in regards to a situation that you have that I may be able to provide some expertise with. More specifically I've come to get you wired, Ms. Stackhouse."

"Thank you for speaking plainly. I will see you shortly. Please give the phone, back to Ginger please."

"Hi Susannah?" She answered hesitantly.

"Hi Ginger. Is anyone else at Fangtasia?"

"No, just me and that Malik guy."

"Okay good. Please serve Malik some refreshments and order yourself and him some lunch. I'll see you soon."

"How soon?"

"Sooner than you think." I said.

I ended the call and indulged in my cup of coffee. The warm liquid added to my wakefulness and my eyes and mind started to clear. I went to sit in the living room area and inhaled the scent of the forest that seeped in through the windows. It was so peaceful out here. I wished the state of the forest could mirror my own situation, but at least I could dream.

I left the living room to take a quick shower. The water was exquisite on my sore muscles. I hoped my Great-grandfather didn't have it in him to train me two days in a row. I had a feeling my Viking would have that covered tonight. I left the shower and headed to Eric's expansive closet that was now my closet too. I had left some items at the firehouse just in case I needed to stay there. It was convenient to have that location due to its proximity to Fangtasia and Eric said I could come and go from there as I pleased. I liked both houses and was happy Eric gave me the option to stay at either, just as long as he was staying with me he really didn't care. But I liked staying out here the most, because it felt like a haven away from all of our troubles. A place we could leave behind the rest of the world and just be. Staying out here also gave me a break from my having to maintain my shields, because no one lived within miles of this place. Our only neighbors were the woodland creatures that inhabited the space around the house, so it was a perfect respite from the constant drum of the human race.

The thought occurred to me to wear something more casual, but if we were going to be working on communication devices, I should be wearing something similar to what I planned on wearing to meet the audit officials. I made sure I had my watch securely on me and texted both Claude and Claudine to my whereabouts. I figured I should be safe at Fangtasia at least for the time being. I made a phone call to the local deli to deliver my own lunch to Fangtasia and checked in with Ginger again to confirm her location as well as Malik's. I needed to know before I made my miraculous appearance at Fangtasia. I was in no mood for Ginger's wailing. I went back into our bedroom to kiss Eric goodbye and to leave him a note, then I popped into his office at Fangtasia.

I sat behind Eric's desk and used one of my many keys to find Malik's file in the drawers. I examined the file and I noticed the contact information was missing. Pam must have taken it to contact him. I skimmed the file and waited a few more minutes, before making myself known to Ginger and Malik. Even though Malik was a weapons specialist while in the military, prior to his tour he worked behind the scenes in the telecommunications wing for the CIA. That experience would make him very valuable to me and I credited Pam for remembering that information. I left the office and found them seated in the bar eating some unidentifiable food. It could have been curry or gumbo, I really couldn't tell and with Ginger's odd taste in food, it could have been both.

"Hi Susannah!" Ginger said between bites.

"Hello Ginger. Welcome back to Fangtasia, Malik. I'm sure the accommodations are more to your liking."

"Yes, Ma'am." He answered respectfully.

"Good. Glad to hear it. So you've come to help us with our little problem. Why?" After doing a quick evaluation of the file, I knew it was not money that fueled his desire to help or the vampires. It was something deeper.

"Well, when Ms. Ravenscroft called me, I was surprised to hear from her first off. But she briefly explained the situation and asked if I could be a sort of consultant for you?"

"She mentioned you to help me specifically."

"Yes."

"But why take this assignment. I'm sure your tactical skills could be put to better use." I could feel the answer bubbling up inside of him with every errant thought I picked from his mind. I was getting closer to the real answer. "How is this worth your while?" I probed further.

"Why would I not help jab at all those bureaucrats that sit in their cushy chairs, in their cushy jobs making decisions that affect the lives of the real people who make this country great." ( _The real people who are losing not only their limbs, but their minds._ ) He answered both in voice and thought. So this was personal to him.

"What did Ms. Ravenscroft request of you?"

"She wanted me to assist with providing you with insight for your telecommunications."

"Good. Because that was exactly what I needed help with."

"I brought along some items for you to look at, but I'd like to first ask you a few questions to see what kind of communications systems you need."

"That sounds reasonable. But before you ask your questions I'd like to explain to you our situation."

From the thoughts and the information from his file, he seemed to be an honorable and honest man, just a slightly damaged one. Even so, his faculties were all intact and his calm presence would be valuable in this situation. I could trust him at least with this information.

"Ms. Ravenscroft did not brief me on the entire situation, but from what I gather you will be going through a series of audits." He said.

"For the most part, yes. The city of Shreveport will be conducting audits on all vampire-owned businesses to discredit and financially impair the vampire community. They will commence tomorrow and will be conducted during the day." I relayed.

"During the day?" He asked.

"Yes." I stated calmly.

"So you need me to keep you in contact with a vampire during the day. How is that possible?"

"You've met Mr. Northman. He is a very old vampire and with age a vampire requires less and less day rest. Of course he will still be unable to be in the sun, but he has provided me with assurances that I will be able to contact him during the time of the audits."

"I see. Then I guess my first question is, are you in need of audio or visual?"

"Both."

"Can you provide me with approximately how far away he will be located from Fangtasia?"

"0.8 miles."

"That's pretty exact."

"I get paid to be exact."

"I guess that's why you got the job and I did not." He said humbly. He walked over to another table and went to retrieve a hard-shell case. He opened the case and it was filled with different devices all surrounded by a protective foam.

"Uhh..Susannah." Ginger interrupted.

"Yes, Ginger." I turned to her and answered.

"Your food is here." I looked at the bag in her hand.

"Oh thank you. Please put it on the bar." She walked away and placed it where I had asked. I planned on sending her home early, because we may need her here tomorrow to assist with the audits.

I approached the table where Malik was sorting through his case. "Okay, here is your standard issue ear piece attached by a cord to a wrist microphone."

He handed me the corded item and I examined it. I gave it back to him and said, "I think the wrist mic would be too distracting and obvious. I think I would prefer it to be at my neck. Also do you have one that is wireless. I would like my communications to be as discrete as possible."

He waded through the case and pulled out a nude colored ear piece. I tried it in my ear and it fit perfectly. If I wore my hair down, it would be concealed for the most part. "Perfect. What about for video?"

"Video is a little more complicated because you will need to conceal it on your person and still have a good vantage point. I usually recommend glasses or broaches."

"I think I would prefer to have it in a pair of glasses, it will provide a more direct point of view."

"Do you have a pair? I would need to damage the glasses to insert the camera."

"I think I could get a pair. How long would it take you to do it?" I asked. I think I may need Pam's help to procure the right pair of glasses for this task. I sent her a text to request some options for glasses.

"About an hour, I have a quick mold plastic compound that takes about that long to set. As long as it's black or dark in color it shouldn't be too hard to match the exterior to hide the points of insertion."

"Okay, we'll deal with that when the vampires rise. Transmission?"

"I will need to setup something either on the roof or somewhere on the exterior to transmit the audio and video feed. Because the distance is only about a mile, I believe I have everything I need here and in my car."

"Will you be able to conceal the transmitter so that it will not be detected by the building inspectors?"

"That shouldn't be a problem." He answered. That's what I like to hear.

"Do you have anything to do Monday or Tuesday?" I asked. I would like him to be one of the liaisons for the other vampire owned businesses. He had impressed me so far.

"No." He answered.

"I think I might need your help."

**EPOV**

The first thing I did when I woke was to check that Sookie was alive. Relief filled me when I could detect her in our shared bond. Sookie registered as she always did when she was busy at work, content and determined. She really enjoyed getting things done and I think completing the smaller tasks prevented her from getting overwhelmed by the immensity of everything that had been dropped in her tiny lap. I reached for my phone and called her.

She answered promptly, "Good evening Mr. Northman, everything is going well; let me step out for a moment." I could hear the sound of a door closing and I assumed she had just stepped into my office to grant her some privacy.

"Sorry, needed to get out of Were hearing distance. First things first, I love you and there have not been any attempts on my life, yet."

I chuckled at her answer and said, "Sometimes I think you can read my mind."

"Sometimes I wish I could, but then I might have to quit because I would never get any work done."

"Do you think that is all I think about Lover?"

"Oh no, I think you have a multitude of thoughts swirling around in there, but it only takes a spark to start a fire."

"Then it was wise of me to buy a firehouse, so I could extinguish it."

She let out a giggle and said, "I wish there was time to put out all the little fires you have started, but they'll have to wait, because we only have 15 hours until the city officials converge on Fangtasia."

"I'll be there once the sun has set, but tell me what you have been doing except avoiding the wrath of your fairy kin."

"Pam had called the Were Malik Carson to help with communications. He is here now and is currently installing a transmitter to send both audio and video to you. I will need to email you the patch so you can access the secure feed. I have removed all obstructions from the camera sight lines and swapped some of the stationary ones for one with rotating heads that you can control. I sent the staff home that will be assisting with the audits tomorrow and they have been prepped accordingly. I had sent a text to Pam to provide me with some eyewear for tomorrow. Malik will insert a camera into the eyeglasses for my video surveillance. So right now, I'm just waiting for Pam and supervising any staff that is here."

I was glad I saved that file on the Were, he had proven himself useful for this task. I was also thankful for my child's quick thinking. I was not in a good state last night in Sookie's absence and she somehow managed to help both Sookie and I by calling in some additional assistance. I needed to do something to show her my gratitude for all the work she had been doing.

"You've made progress. I will send Pam and Maxwell to the staff that you sent home and glamour the appropriate information and answers they will need to provide to the officials. Did you obtain the appropriate cease-and-desist letters from Cataliades?"

"Yes, I have the letters here. All of the staff already has copies of them. If they damage anything they will be handed the letter and we will seek appropriate action. If they plan on using the law against us we will throw it back in their faces."

"So, what is there left to do except to find you a suitable pair of eyewear?"

"I recall that I had been enrolled into the Eric Northman School of Hard Knocks."

"Is that so? Well then my star pupil better get ready, because I'm going to make her sweat." I said lustfully.

Even from this distance, I could feel the effect my voice had on her. Her breath got shallower and I waited for her to respond. I decided to hang up on her and leave her wanting. It will be good motivation to keep her that way, more reason for her to get through her tasks and my evaluation quickly.

**SPOV**

Damn him for leaving me like this. I considered popping back home to have him finish what he started, but I had more will-power than that. I had things to do, and I was relegating doing him to the bottom of my list. I kept waiting for Niall or my cousins to show up, but they never came. I was glad for this and looked forward to whatever Eric planned to have me do.

Malik had returned from the roof and we tested the ear piece and the microphone from various points on the property. I was afraid the feed would be compromised in the basement, but it came through loud and clear. Once Pam arrived with my glasses we would repeat the same steps with the video feed.

Later on I called Alcide and he came to give me one final walk through of the property and gave me a listing of all the building codes he had updated. He also informed me that Debbie had left to stay with her parents and asked if I would accept Colonel Flood's invitation to attend the pack meeting next Wednesday. I told him I would go and to notify Colonel Flood of my acceptance. He asked about if I knew why Malik hadn't joined the pack and I told him that was his business. Even if I knew the reasons behind it, it was Malik's choice to disclose. After Alcide had left, I secured the coolers that had come from the blood bank. Eric never told me how much he needed to drink, but if he was going to stay awake he needed more than he normally took. The coolers held around 50 pints of blood, which I hoped was enough to keep him going throughout the day. The day finally set into night and I waited for Eric to appear.

I heard the sound of a car in the parking lot and it wasn't Eric that had arrived, but Pam. I went outside and walked over to her.

"Hello Daywoman,” She said, still attending to the contents in her trunk, “I'm glad you finally graced us with your presence. He was a bitch without you last night." She snarked as she grabbed box after box.

"I know,” I sighed, “I'm sorry. I was somewhat detained by my family, but I'm here to stay. Thank you for dealing with him. I'm sure it wasn't easy."

"I've seen worse, but I've never seen him as happy as when he is with you. Just don't do it again."

"I promise." I said and assisted Pam with her boxes.

We walked into the back door and she went straight for Eric's office. All of the boxes she was carrying she laid out in neat little piles on his desk.

"Sit." She said and pointed to one of Eric's chairs in front of his desk.

I did as she ordered and placed myself securely in my seat. She returned to attending to all of the boxes and began to systematically open all the boxes one by one, until I had my own _Eyewear by Pam_ display before me.

"That's a lot of glasses. I've never seen you wear any of these." I remarked.

"Now that we are out of the coffin, it is no longer necessary to disguise ourselves, but I've always kept them around just in case. And for situations such as these."

"Why do you have sunglasses?" I lifted a pair from the desk and examined them in my fingers trying my best not smudge them. I turned to the sound of the door being opened and in walked Eric.

"Because we like them." Eric walked behind his desk and opened a drawer. Then at the same time both she and Eric put on their own pairs of sunglasses. I laughed at both of them staring back me through their tinted lenses. It was nice to add some lighthearted brevity to these dark times.

"Good to know, might help around Christmas time." I commented and watched them remove their glasses and place them back from where they came from.

"Pam thinks every night is Christmas." Eric said and sat back in his chair.

"Damn straight. Why should I wait around once a year for a fat man in a ugly suit to bring me presents, when I can have a Viking do it for me." Pam said and gave a smile to her maker.

"What do you have for me Pam?" I asked.

She handed me my first pair of glasses that were a simple black frame with a large glittery D&G on the side, identifying them as Dolce & Gabbana. I handed them back to her without trying them on.

"What's wrong with them?" She asked.

"I don't like the sparkles."

"It'll help distract from the camera you will have in them." She asserted.

"I'd rather they not focus on the side of my face. I will also be trying to conceal the ear piece."

"Okay, try these."

"No, they need to be a dark color; he needs to fill the gaps with a plastic to match the frame. It will be too difficult to conceal."

"These should work." She said and extended her hand with another pair.

I took it from Pam's hand and put them on and I watched as Eric's face morphed into a curious look and the bond surged with lust. These were the moments I was grateful I didn't know what he was thinking. Pam held a mirror in front of my face and I took in my bespectacled face.

"What do you think?" I asked and looked up at Pam.

"I think my Master approves. Should I leave you two alone, it's starting to feel hot in here?" Pam quipped and looked to Eric for an answer.

"Prior to engaging in any other activities, Sookie and I need to talk.” He said and pulled out a piece of paper from his back pocket. “I also have something for you Pam that I would like you to sign. Once you sign this, please bring the Were the glasses and test them once he's done."

I took off the glasses and handed them back to Pam. She walked over to Eric and took the paper from his hand. I wasn't able to see what Eric was having Pam sign, but I was sure it wasn't my employee contract, because he had already given it back to me with her signature. Pam quickly read through the document. She looked up at him with a shocked expression and I tried my best to figure out what was happening.

"Why?" Pam asked Eric and she turned to give me a look of contempt, "Are you?"

"No. You do so much and I seem to forget to thank you, my child. This is my thanks." A bloody tear started to fall down her face. She didn't look sad, more relived, possibly happy. He wiped the blood from her face and brought her down to him so he could kiss her cheek.

"Thank you." She tried to hide her face from me as she walked past carrying the pile of glasses and left the room.

"May I ask what just happened?" I said to Eric.

"You may and I will tell you. I had just given Pam 51% of the bar. She now is the majority owner. I like this bar, but she cares for it more than I. I have found something more important."

"Why did she give me a look like she was going to kill me?" I asked.

"I am not certain, but I assumed she thought that the transfer meant I would be leaving her and running off with you. Even though, it is a very tempting option; we don't run."

"And we don't abandon our family." I added.

"Rightfully said, Lover." He said and signed the change of ownership papers Pam had just signed.

"So, you wanted to  _talk_  with me first." I said placing emphasis on the word talk.

"Yes, before I can train you I need to know exactly what you can do. I want to know everything about your powers and if you are not aware about the extent of them, we will test until we figure it out."

"What do you want to start with?" I asked.

"Your telepathy." He said quickly.

"I've had it all of my life.” I began, “Until I had met my fairy family, I taught myself how to shield myself from the thoughts of others. After my parents died, my Grandfather Fintan helped me control the thoughts that invaded my mind and I became better at keeping people out, but it was difficult at such a young age to have that type of control. Then I went to The Academy and that was where I truly mastered my gift."

"You mentioned your shields. How do they work?"

"My shields are like mental barriers I can create in my mind at will. When I am around humans I create a sieve like shield that allows me to listen-in, but not become overwhelmed by them.” I paused to try to describe them to him in a way he would understand, “It's like when you're in your office doing work and the stereo is on in the background. The noise is present, but it doesn't affect your concentration. That's how I normally operate, but with you it's different. I don't maintain any shields when we're together. It's wonderfully silent."

"I'm glad I can bring you some peace in a sea of noise. What do you hear when you use your telepathy?"

"People do not usually think in complete sentences. It's very piecemeal. I have become better at deciphering the snippets and putting them together into a coherent thought.” I said, pausing to adjust my body on the chair, “At school, I learned to help direct certain thoughts, through guiding questions, until I pulled back all of the layers to get to what I was searching for. By touching the person, I can also draw more deeply into their subconscious and can even pull images from their thoughts. I was also taught some techniques of hypnosis to trigger certain memories with key words and relaxing the person through the cadence and tone of my voice. In addition to that I also learned how to read body language to use it as a baseline when I read some people that were more difficult."

"Can you detect glamour?" Eric asked.

"Yes, it feels like the thoughts have been put through a shredder and I am looking through it at the glamoured blocked memory. I know you think I cannot be glamoured, but just not by vampires."

Eric's face flinched slightly at my admission. Then he said, "By the fae?"

"Yes, certain fae can project onto another's mind and cause it to be altered much like a vampire's glamour. Niall tried to do it to me to wipe the memory of my parents' deaths, but Fintan stopped him from doing so."

"Your grandfather was a wise man. Only by remembering, can you grow from the loss."

"I think I did. It hasn't consumed me like I thought it would and for the most part I have lived a life without having their death be a burden, but in the back of my mind I knew he would eventually come for me; because I lived and they did not."

"Aside from vampires, are there any other supernaturals that you cannot read?" Eric asked.

"The fae are also blank too me, but their minds feel different that vampires. Vampires feel like an empty void, while the fae minds are like running water." I explained to him. I wished I could read fae minds, then I wouldn't have to grudgingly tolerate all the secrets that my Great-grandfather hid from me.

"Interesting description. Was there anything about your telepathy that you needed to improve upon to use it?"

"Yes, my language skills. Not everyone speaks English and a person's first language normally is the language they think in. When I first entered The Academy, my powers were evaluated and this was seen as a weakness of my power. I was then drilled to learn as many languages as possible to open up the minds of non-English speakers."

"But why did you learn Swedish? Only about 10 million people in the world speak it." He questioned.

"I liked the melody." I shrugged and then answered seriously, "It is one of the Germanic languages and after I learned German I just decided to learn all of the Scandinavian languages."

"I am grateful for your initiative, I find it very useful." He said.

"So do I. If I didn't I wouldn't know what you are screaming when you ravish me." He responded to my comment by laughing out loud.

" _Det är sant, min lilla krigare_." He said in our shared secret language. [That is true, my little warrior.]

For the next hour, we spoke about my other abilities. Eric questioned and probed until he was satisfied with my answers. Aside from my telepathy, my other powers were a work in progress, so it didn't take as long to explain each one. They also were very new to me and I found the answers to some of them could only be provided by the fairies. Eric advised me to ask more questions of my kin and to not let them brush me off. I told him I have tried, but he insisted to try harder. I was worried Eric might not push me hard, because of how much I meant to him, but I was wrong. He was serious about training me and even in his evaluation of my talents he was already pushing and I was more than willing to accept his assistance.

When Eric shifted his questioning to my fighting ability, he really became animated and left his desk chair to sit next to me. He made me stand a few times to show him what I had learned during my sessions with Diantha and Gladiola. He just watched as I demonstrated and didn't comment. We went into weaponry and I explained I had a good handle of a shotgun and he laughed when I told him that it was my Gran that taught me how to use it. Aside from the shotgun, the only other weapons I was familiar with were small daggers and knives. The only sword I had ever handled was the one we used to roast marshmallows. And spearing sugary globs of goodness was a far cry from decapitating your evil Fae relative. Eric kept at me regarding my fighting expertise until he had enough information to size me up for whatever he had planned for my training. Evaluation completed, we left Fangtasia in Pam's most competent hands to ensure it was spotless for the audit tomorrow.

Eric loaded up his car with the coolers of blood and a few swords he had taken from his office and we headed to the firehouse to begin the first phase of my training. He off-loaded the blood into his day chamber, where he planned to conduct his daytime vigil for the audits and I went to change into something more suitable for fighting a Viking.

When I returned to the gym I found Eric dressed in only a pair of boxing shorts, (appropriately adorned with a horned warrior) standing in the middle of the ring with his arms crossed over his chest. I climbed into the ring and stood before him waiting for his instruction.

It was a minute later when he finally spoke, "True ability lives in the blood and not in the accumulation of technique. What I am about to teach you is a form of fighting that will be an expression of yourself. It is not a template that I must mold you into. This is going to be you Sookie. This is what happens when someone has pushed you and you must fight back.” His body tensed, his muscles readying themselves, “And fight you shall."

Eric immediately came at me and I raised my hands to defend myself. He was moving at human speed and I was able to block the blows to my head and body. He kicked, he punched and I was able to begin to anticipate his movements. We danced around each other and I maintained my defensive form, until I saw an opening and I took it. I connected with Eric's ribs and he stopped his assault. I followed suit and dropped my arms.

"That wasn't so terrible." He said and began to circle me.

I smirked at him and wiped the sweat off my brow, "Told you."

Eric left the ring and brought in a punching bag in the shape of a male torso. "Every blow you strike, you will strike through your opponent. Do not aim at a point of their body, aim past it."

I began my assault on the bag and Eric stood back and watched as I threw a myriad of punches and kicks at the foam body.

"Do you want to kill this person? Do you want to maim him? The end goal comes from you. You must decide before you enter the fight what you want to do. You must ask yourself; do I value my life more than theirs?" He said.

I continued punching and kicking and using my elbows, my knees, and my head to damage my foam enemy. I increased in intensity at Eric's words and felt the drive to end this person and put myself first.

"This is the cultivation of instinct Sookie. I want you to absorb my words, until it becomes an emotional response. Feel it!"

I screamed at the dummy and it fell after a vicious blow. I huffed and breathed heavily waiting to see if Eric would tell me to face the dummy again.

"How do you feel?"

"Good." I shook out my arms to loosen them and hopped up and down, itching to hit something.

"Your telepathy and skill at knowing the inner workings of people will lend itself to this method. For you are mentally aware of how people behave, how they respond to actions and reactions. And with that knowledge you will defeat them. Your fighting will begin in your mind and be driven from your heart." He said and touched his own temple and his chest where his once beating heart was.  

Eric moved to face me, "Now." He looked down at me and I vibrated waiting for his next command, "Defend yourself."

He came at me again and I lifted my arms to protect myself. I roared at him and he continued his assault. I blocked and deflected each blow as my muscles became familiar with reacting. They ached for me to stop, but I wanted and needed to feel the hurt, the pain, because my opponent would not give me a break or an opportunity to strike. This was how it would be. Eric stopped and I gasped for air. I bent over at my waist, and put my hands above my knees to hold my body up.

"Stand up, Sookie. Look at me." He ordered. I stood up and placed my hands on my hips as I breathed in deeply. I finally was able to meet his eyes and he continued, "At close quarters, you will have the opportunity to make contact with your opponent. Touch them and pull their strategy from them. You will use your telepathy for it is your gift. What you lack in strength, you will make up for in your foresight and take away their next move. I want you to try to make considerable contact with me anyway you can. Step on my foot, grab my leg. Do what you must to steal my thoughts."

I took in his lesson and he came at me again, this time instead of just blocking, I moved to intercept his hand, to grab his wrist, to graze his body. Milliseconds turned into seconds of contact and if Eric's mind wasn't a void, I would have been able to know what he planned to do. He pushed me into the corner and I gulped for air. He stopped and placed both of his arms on each side of me as he grasped onto the ropes, caging me in.

"That was good. You must protect your head. It is your most precious body part. Like your shields, use your arms to create a field around it that moves and adjusts with every blow. And when you see a window, attack at it using whatever you have available." He said and I shook my head to focus on his next assault.

**EPOV**

I watched Sookie breathing deeply and I monitored the bond closely to know how far to push her. I had connected with her body numerous times during our sparring and she was able to move her body in a way that softened each one. I wasn't trying to hurt her, just demonstrate to her what it felt like to really fight. From what she described to me about her time at The Academy, she was only shown well-constructed forms of fighting. This in contrast was wild, this was real, this was practical, and most of all it was dirty. I left out nothing and took every advantage and she admirably was able to keep up. There was still a lot of work to do, but she was reacting; which was exactly what I wanted her to do.

I was about to attack Sookie again, when my phone rang. I told Pam not to disturb us, unless it was an emergency, so I decided to break from her lesson to take the call, but I wanted her to continue.

"Attack him." I pointed to the foam form lying on the ground. She immediately pounced on it and I left the ring to retrieve my phone.

"Northman." I answered

"Sheriff."

"Yes, Thalia."

"I've found the drainers."

"Where are they?"

"Bon Temps." At her words my eyes went to Sookie.

"What are they doing?"

"About to hand over the blood to the witch?"

"How shall I proceed?"

"Document and follow the drainers. I'll be there soon."

I returned to the ring to find Sookie with her hands bloodied. "Stop."

She held her hand still in the air, ready to strike. At my insistence she dropped her arms to the side from her straddling position above the dummy. Before we started, I had consumed a good amount of blood from the bags Sookie had brought, so I would not be tempted by her blood. She needed all of it in the coming days. I would not take unnecessarily. I bit into my wrist and offered her my blood. She latched onto it and sucked fervently. Once the wound had healed, she jumped up and faced me renewed.

"What's next? Do I get to use weapons now?" She said rapidly.

"No. We're going to Bon Temps." I said.

"Why?" She asked.

"To fight."


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fairy and a vampire go to a shifter's bar. What comes out? You'll have to read on to find out.

**Sam – POV**

It was a normal Sunday crowd and everything was quiet until she walked in. The she being none other than Jason Stackhouse's long-lost little sister. After we had met, I had made subtle inquiries with the good people of Bon Temps onto who she was. I found out she had lived quite a while in Bon Temps, but left to attend school in New Orleans. After that she kept to herself and many of the townspeople hardly saw her and in effect forgot she existed. Based on the wards that were placed on her property, I had a feeling I knew exactly what school she was sent to. It made me feel better knowing that she had gone there, since she seemed to be deeply entrenched with the vampires. I wasn't sure why I cared at all, but I think it was because she was the only one in Bon Temps who knew what I truly was. I knew she was some kind of supernatural, that was for sure, but what kind I couldn't quite put my finger on. Her brother surely displayed no clear otherness and he was the eldest, so she wasn’t a Were of any kind. Now there she was walking confidently into my bar, a pretty package wrapped in a white dress dotted with blue flowers and a black bow cinched around her waist. I stopped what I was doing and went over to help her.

She didn't look up from the menu at my approach, "Welcome back to Bon Temps, Susannah. What brings you to my bar?"

Her eyes rose to mine and said, "You once told me, that if I needed any help. I would just have to ask."

I glanced quickly around the bar to see if anyone was paying attention to us. They were. "Can we speak in my office?"

"No." She said flatly.

"No?" I asked.

"Outside would be better." She said in a polite voice.

She stood without waiting for a response and started walking out the back door. I followed behind her and when she reached the outside she disappeared. My head swiveled from side-to-side searching for her, and then I looked up. All I saw was a hand and it grabbed me roughly by the collar and I was thrown into the air and then slammed down onto the roof.

"Hello, Shifter." said the Sheriff of Area 5, fangs bared.

"Sheriff." I hissed out, fighting to breathe with his hand wrapped securely around my throat. I risked averting my eyes away from him to find Susannah standing casually on the roof. How did she get up here? "What do you want?"

"There are two people inside. I want you to bring them to me." I tried to recall everyone that was in the bar, but failed to determine who he wanted. If he simply a wanted meal, I was sure he could easily obtain one. Why come all the way out here? I considered shifting and leaving them both without whoever they came for.

"Let me go and I'll help you." I said straining for oxygen.

Susannah bent down and whispered into his ear, but I could still hear what she said, "Han ljuger. Fråga snällt." What language was that? [He's lying. Ask nicely.]

"I'm asking you nicely Merlotte, to help us or we go into your bar and take those we came for. I'm sure you would not want us to disturb the peace. Your choice." He released me and I began to scramble away from him to shift, but then I became frozen in place. I tried to talk, but my whole body was being held in a motionless state. Was she a witch? Susannah came into my field of view and my eyes were the only thing that I still had control over. They focused on her.

"Hello, Sam. You have a good business out here supporting the community of Bon Temps, but what you need to know is that you have two very bad people in your bar right now. Two drainers to be exact. Mr. Northman here has asked you nicely. Now I am asking you. Bring them to us. Blink twice if you will comply with our request." She placed her gloved hands daintily on her hips and waited for me to respond.

Dammit. It had to be drainers. I guess I had no choice, but to hand over whomever it was they wanted. I blinked my answer. Susannah bent down and whispered their names into my ear. Then my body was released and I fell flat on my stomach on the roof. I recovered quickly and was grabbed by Northman and placed on to the ground. I spun around to see if he was behind me still, but he was gone.

I brushed off my shirt and walked back through the back door to retrieve the two. I was intercepted by Arlene on my way to the bar.

"Sam, where have you been? We're swamped with orders. I can't do everything." I had more pressing matters to attend to than Arlene's trivial complaints, not like not getting myself drained.

"I'm back, I'm back. Just give everyone a free order of fries to keep them calm while I catch up. Please." I pleaded with her.

"Okay." She looked at me curiously taking in my dirty, ruffled clothes. She finally walked off to attend to her customers. The cost of the fries will put me in the red for the night, but I'll lose a helluva a lot more money if I let Northman come in here like a bat out of hell, I thought to myself. I went back around to the bar and poured myself a shot of Jack. I tossed it back and made my way over to the two wanted customers.

"Hey Mack, I just came from outside. Your vehicle's been broken into." I lied smoothly.

"Fuck. Stay here Denise." He ran off toward the back door. I felt like I was sending him off to slaughter, but he deserved it. "V" was a rampant problem and it needed to stop.

"Aren't you going to go with him? They might still be out there." Denise asked.

"No, they're gone. Go out and help him. I'll cover your tab for the night." I said truthfully.

She left without thanking me, but I was pretty sure that it would be the last time I would ever see her.

**EPOV**

The Shifter was taking way too long to get them to come outside. I had originally wanted to just grab the two perpetrators and drag them out of the bar, but Sookie told me it would be better to ask the Shifter. She thought he might be a useful, albeit reluctant, ally. So before we had left for Bon Temps, I had asked Sookie to change into something befitting of the little town. The first reason for the change was the Shifter. I saw the way Merlotte looked at her the first time I met Sookie here. Everyone wanted what was mine. Secondly, she needed to prepare to fight in whatever attire she wore and be comfortable doing so. And lastly, I wanted her to take her captors by surprise. She will be a wolf in sheep's clothing. When she finally appeared before me, I very nearly decided to scrap the whole plan of having her train and just spend the rest of the night and day reasserting my claim on her. Seeing her now in that dress was straining my self-control, I so badly wanted to have her in it.

I was about take advantage of the Shifter's lack of efficiency when I heard the back door open and the male drainer came stumbling out and ran in the direction of the parked cars. I swooped down and glamoured him into compliance. From my position, I had a clear view of the back door and could see the woman now coming my way. I left her husband and drew her under my glamour as well. Then I grabbed both of them and flew to Sookie's house. When I arrived, she was already there waiting on the porch swing. I left the lovely couple in the yard and Sookie stilled their movement. I went to sit next to Sookie on the swing.

"What would you like to do first?" I asked.

"It will be easier to obtain the information from them before I kick their asses." She said.

"Confident are we." I considered reprimanding her more for her cockiness, but she needed to have faith in herself. These were not times for her to doubt her abilities.

"Quite." She stood from the swing and I stayed where I was.

Sookie walked up to her captives on the lawn whose backs were now to me and she began to talk to them. My glamour forced them to comply making it easier to facilitate Sookie's questioning. I didn't listen too closely to them, because I knew much of the information she was obtaining she was getting from their thoughts instead of their words. She pulled the bottoms of each of her gloves to secure them around her small hands and she gave me the signal. I quickly released them from my glamour and returned to my front-row seat.

**SPOV**

"Who the fuck are you woman? Did you break into my car?" Mack Rattray screamed.

I didn't flinch at his words. I let their thoughts wash over me as their minds started to take in my form before them. They didn't see me as a threat, big mistake.

"Do you know this bitch, Mack? If you are stepping out on me…I swear." Denise asked him.

"No, no. Where the fuck are we?" He turned and almost fell over trying to determine his location.

"Bon Temps." I answered simply and crossed my arms over my chest.

"We were just at Merlotte's. How in god's name did we get here?" Mack asked.

Denise clung onto her husband and they backed away from me slightly. They both were a tad intoxicated, but that would just add to their unpredictability. I needed to be more aware of them because of it. Their minds were awash with evil, tainted thoughts, but I needed to keep myself open to them. I needed to use my gift even though it pained me to expose my psyche to their twisted thoughts. This was a test. I would not disappoint Eric or myself by not taking full advantage of this situation.

"You are here because you've taken something that does not belong to you." I said authoritatively.

"We've not taken shit. You're crazy. Mack let's go." Denise said and tugged at Mack's arm, but he didn't want to go. He saw me as prey. He wanted to take advantage of me.

"What's a pretty young thing like you doing out here in the dark of night spouting off nonsense and getting into people's business?" He said. My mind burned with his revolting thoughts. Denise had taken up position behind him and she looked around her warily. I had yet to install porch lights, so Eric's form was hidden in the shadows from her gaze.

"The only thing that is dark, are the thoughts in your mind. You've both committed a grave offense and now you will pay for your crimes."

Mack looked at me skeptically and turned to Denise, "Can you believe this chick?"

"Come on Mack, let's go. She's freaking me out." Denise again pleaded with Mack to leave.

"Really? Because you two disgust me. You've taken blood, so I plan on taking yours."

"Is she a vamp?" Denise whispered to Mack.

"No and I think she's said enough."

I heard the click of a switchblade and Mack came charging with the blade pointed directly at me. I saw what he wanted to do so clearly in my mind, he was aiming for my heart. I pivoted and bent forward as he came at me and launched him through the air using his own momentum against him. Denise came as well and tried to jump on my back, but I stepped aside and she fell to the ground. I kicked up dust into her eyes and she howled and fell back down trying to get the dirt out of her eyes, screaming her husband's name for help.

"I'm going to kill you, you little bitch." Mack screamed and lunged at me again.

His next move was all he could focus on and my imminent death in his mind spoke volumes to me. I had fought with knives before and I understood them. I knew how they were handled and I knew how they could be disarmed. When he came a second time with the knife, I was ready. I took the hand that wielded the knife and I pulled the wrist away from me until we were astride of each other and with my free arm I crashed my elbow into his face, effectively dislodging the knife from his hand. I heard the sound of his nose breaking and blood began to flow freely from it.

He yelped in pain. "FUCK!"

He fell to the ground and held his nose retching in agony. I picked up the knife and threw it in the direction of the porch and it lodged itself into the banister. I kicked Mack on the ground and he toppled over, his blood leaving a trail from where he came. I had no time to savor my victory, because Denise had recovered from her fall and started at me with her fists. She was now high on "V". While she was on the ground she had taken one of the remaining vials she had on her person. So not only was she intoxicated by alcohol, she had vampire blood running through her veins. But I had vampire blood in me too and it was packed with a thousand years of experience behind it. I blocked her initial assault, but she was still able to scratch me with her long nails. I kicked her back and kneed her in the ribs. I didn't care if I was wearing a dress, this was my survival. This was what Eric wanted me to learn; to fight with whatever I had available. For, I will have no excuses if I was dead.

"You bitch.” She spat at me, “You broke my husband's nose. I'm going to kill you."

She threw an errant punch and I dodged it with ease. Her motion caused her to falter and she landed on the ground. The "V" may have made her more powerful, but the alcohol affected her balance. I held my arms protectively over my head awaiting the next attack. I twisted around to see Mack on the ground still, losing copious amounts of blood. The blood loss affected him dearly and he was nearly useless on the ground. Denise was dizzy from her fall and was huffing on her hands and knees. Even with them both down, I kept my protective stance. Then Eric appeared before me and swiftly knocked them both out and proceeded to drag them to Thalia at the end of the driveway and outside of the wards.

I was about to wipe the blood off of my shoulder, when Eric came back and stopped me, "Let me help you with that."

"By all means. It's yours." He licked my wounds and I started to dust off my ruined dress. It was well worth it. He kissed my shoulder and stood before me. "Where is Thalia taking them? You can't have them at Fangtasia. Not now."

"Oh she's having her fill of them, then glamouring them to disappear. Why?" He said.

"They are evil people and had killed countless vampires for profit. They don't deserve to live."

I had opened myself up so completely to their thoughts and I felt strongly that I wanted them to die for their crimes. But they were pathetic and their deaths would only help me in easing the pain from having to see what they had seen. They weren't worth it.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Lover. We'll start your body count another night?" He said through a smile.

I chuckled at his answer. He always knew the right thing to say to make me laugh. "So, how did I do?"

"A little bit too much talking for my taste, but it was effective in getting them to attack you. You could always try Pam's favorite method."

"And that would be." I asked to urge him to tell me Pam's special move.

" _Sparka kulor_." He said flatly.

How I wished Pam was here to back up his statement, "That must hurt with the shoes she wears."

"Oh, you have no idea." I laughed at his implication that Pam had given him a swift kick to his nads and he continued, "How did you feel out there?"

"I found it hard to keep track of them with my eyes. But using my telepathy I was able to gauge more quickly where they were coming from. It felt like I was watching a movie before it happened and I was able to anticipate and then react to counter them." I described.

"Good. These were humans; you will need to rely on your telepathy more and more when you face other supernaturals. To make up for your senses that are not as quick. Later on, I'll allow you to use your other gifts, when the opponent is worthy of them. All in all it was a good start to gauge your skills. You did exceedingly well."

"Well I have a good teacher."

"I have another lesson for you tonight."

"And that would be?"

"How to keep a vampire awake past sunrise?"

"Does this also involve keeping the fairy awake past sunrise?"

"Take me to bed and I'll show you."

So like a good little Daywoman, I grabbed his hand and took us to the firehouse for my final lesson of the night.


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audits Begin! Not only will we have Sookie listening in to the auditors using her telepathy; she has Eric chirping away in her ear as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eric: {*}  
> Thoughts: (*)  
> Translations: [*]

**SPOV**

After my lesson last night, that not surprisingly involved us naked and rolling around in his day chamber, Eric let me sleep until right before sunrise. I was awoken by cool lips and I lifted my head off the bed to deepen the kiss. The amount of blood I had been taking from him allowed me to feel the pull of the sun so precisely and I could feel it now trying to take him away.

I broke our kiss to ask, "Eric, are you okay?" I could see the blood start to seep out of his ears and from the corners of his eyes.

"Yes, just let me feel you." He said in a hurried voice.

I licked the trail of blood on his face and he shuddered when he entered me. He was feeling weak, which I was certain was an unfamiliar feeling for one as powerful as he. I let him ride out the pull of the sun as he made love to me and the drops of blood fell like rain onto the bed. The TV monitor was on and displaying the view outside the firehouse. The picture became brighter and brighter as the sun began to rise. Finally, the scene outside was bathed in sunlight and Eric roared out as he came inside of me. The sun had risen.

"Will it get better?" I asked and held him to me.

"I'm not sure. It has been awhile since I was required to stay awake." He said and kissed me again. I could feel him fighting harder to stay awake, but it seemed that the pull had lessened in intensity.

"The initial pull seemed to be the worst." I said.

"You can feel that?" He asked curiously.

"Yes. I feel everything from you."

"I hope you're ready to experience more than my feelings for my voice will soon fill your head." Eric stood shakily from the bed and went to his closet.

I turned on the bed to watch him dress to make sure he was okay, "I think I can handle one additional voice in my head. You've already brainwashed me to be completely and utterly in love with you."

"Really, Lover?" He said over his shoulder, "Because the way you are staring at my ass, I would think that was what you were in love with."

I left the bed to stand beside him, "If asses could glamour, yours would definitely be truly capable of doing so." I gave his ass a firm slap and popped away to the other side of the door laughing the whole time. I shouldn't be playing with him in his current state, but I enjoyed it immensely.

"Sookie! Come back here!" I heard him holler beyond the door. "Now!"

"Why?" I said through the door. "You're not my boss." I said through a giggle and turned to lean my back against the door, waiting for him to respond. He couldn't get me out here, unless he risked exposing himself to the few rays of sunlight in the gym. All I heard was silence. Then the door suddenly opened and I fell backward into the room. Eric grabbed me before I hit the floor, shut the door and secured me against the opposite side of it in one swift movement.

"Look what I found, a naughty fairy at my doorstep." Eric held my naked form to the door and thrust into me, "Will you listen to me…during the day?"

"Yes." I hissed out allowing him to reassert his authority over me. God I loved these games.

"Say it." He grunted as he fisted my hair roughly.

"I'll do…" I said between gasps of adrenaline filled pleasure, "...whatever you say."

"Good." He said and continued to fuck me against the door, "Now cum for me."

We both came at his command, hard and fast. The tenuous hold I had on him was failing and my body went limp in his arms. He kissed my forehead and placed me gently on the floor. After that we were both fully awake to face the day.

Eric went to sit on his bed, taking the wireless keyboard on his lap and started typing. The screen changed from the outside of the firehouse to each of the cameras in Fangtasia. I went to the coolers and retrieved one of the bags to heat up for him. I had placed a microwave in his room and proceeded to heat up the blood. I poured the blood into a glass and left it next to him. I also laid out towels for him to wipe away the blood that he would lose throughout the day.

"I'll be right back. Will you be okay?" I reassured him.

"I'll be fine. Thank you." He took the blood and drank it hungrily, "Get dressed and come back here once you're done."

"All right."

I popped upstairs to my room to shower and changed into my suit for the day. While I was getting ready, I thought about how strange it was having him in my presence during the daytime hours. I was so used to being on my own during the day, and now I would have him literally in my ear for the rest of it. The bond was alive and well, but it felt heavier than normal. The day was pressing upon him, but with his age and the extra blood he would be consuming, it appeared he would be strong enough to fight the sun. I adjusted my bright white suit and placed my new glasses securely on my face. I finished my outfit by inserting the ear piece snuggly into my ear. I let my hair fall in waves on each side of my face to conceal my communication devices. I ate quickly and drank my morning coffee next to the large windows in my apartment watching the people below. It was going to be an interesting day. It already started with a bang. Har har. I finished my coffee and went to collect all of my paperwork and briefcase before returning to Eric. I appeared back in his day chamber and set down my work items on the table near the door.

"Do you like that suit?" Eric asked still staring at the cameras on the screen and sipping his cup of blood.

"Why?" I asked and my eyes went to the screen to see what he was attending to. He was testing each of the cameras and moving them all to focus on the front door.

He averted his eyes to me and I turned my eyes to his, "It won't survive the day, but we will."

"What about the glasses?"

"Those you can keep."

"I'm glad you have more confidence in us than my wardrobe.” I said with a smile and tried not to think about what he had in mind for my wardrobe, “Do you have any questions about the cameras?"

"No, the system is quite intuitive and you have numbered them accordingly."

"Good. Would you like to test  _Sookie Vision_  now?" He nodded and I switched on the battery pack and transmitter on my waist. The screen flickered and the image of Eric appeared on the screen. I walked over to retrieve the case with the headset for Eric to use.

"The video is clear, let's test the audio." I said and handed him the headset. He put it on and adjusted the mic in front of his face. I smiled down at him and left the room to test the audio. I went to my bedroom and walked around my sun-lit apartment. I moved around casually until I stopped in front of the windows.

{You are so beautiful in the sunlight.}

His voice in my head was disquieting at first. It was almost like hearing his thoughts. And I wondered how he could see what I looked like, but I realized it was my reflection in the windows that he was commenting on.

"Thank you. Turn the volume down slightly." I instructed.

{Is this better?}

"Much. How is the video?"

{I have not seen the sun in a thousand years and seeing it through your eyes is…hard to explain.}

I left the upper floor and appeared next to Eric. "Then explain it to me now."

"Oh, how I would love to do that, Lover. But I believe it is time for you to go. Your first guest has arrived. I know you will be a most gracious hostess." His voice registering twice over. I looked at the screen to see Malik had in fact arrived.

I picked up all of my things and gave Eric a kiss goodbye, "Have a good day, my vampire."

I arrived in Eric's office and placed all of my papers in neat piles on his desk. I unlocked the office door and went out to receive Malik outside.

"Good morning, Ms. Stackhouse." He said.

"Good morning, Malik. You can call me Susannah. Thank you for coming so early."

"This is normally when I wake up anyway, so it was no trouble."

"That's good to hear. The city officials will be coming here first, because this is the most prominent and well-known of the vampire businesses, and then moving on to the other ones. You will stay here with me until they are finished and follow them. Once they have completed the audits here, we will know how they will conduct the other audits and with that information, you will disseminate that information and ensure no damage is done. I have sent the other day walkers to the locations listed here already, but I need you to ensure they understand what is coming and do what you must to protect them and the properties." I relayed to him.

{Such an authoritative Daywoman. I love it.} I flinched slightly at Eric's words and flicked my eyes briefly to the nearest camera. It moved to face me.

"Understood." Malik took the list and read it over quickly before putting it inside his jacket. "So what do we do now?"

"We wait."

Everything was spotless in Fangtasia and I was reluctant to ruin the new barware by using it, but it would help pass the time. I offered Malik some water and I got myself one as well. We both sipped our water and waited. I could feel an increasing buzzing of minds outside that I attributed it to the opening of the other stores in the strip mall. I was wrong.

{Open the door, now!} Eric ordered into my ear.

I ran to the front door and opened it wide. A pile of SWAT officers fell through it. They were attempting to break down the door and now found themselves awkwardly on top of each other having failed at their hasty entrance.

"Good morning, Gentlemen. There is a doorbell outside. I would suggest that you use it the next time you decide to drop by." Malik stood behind me and we looked down at the men before us. They all looked at each other confused at what to do. Their thoughts were a mess as they tried to regroup. They didn't plan on having anyone here. "May I ask why you are here?"

None of them wanted to answer me, but the man that came walking up to the door sure did, "I'm Lou Mankins, the City Attorney and we've come to conduct an audit of this business."

{Coward.}

"On what grounds do you have to conduct this audit?" I asked. He handed me the requisite, read bullshit, paperwork and I read it over quickly; while also reading his thoughts. Coward, indeed.

"Unfortunately Mr. Mankins, the proprietor of this business is not available for you to serve this audit, but I can serve as his representative. You may proceed. We have nothing to hide."

"We'll see about that Miss…?" He inquired.

"Stackhouse."

"Miss Stackhouse. Please step aside and we'll begin."

"I will not step aside, until you will tell me what you need. I will not have you go through here and damage property when you can simply ask?" Malik came closer to me and his physical presence made the attorney back away slightly. I was able to pull from his thoughts exactly what he was looking for and knew I had readied each set of documents for their evaluation in Eric's office.

"You heard the lady, Mr. Mankins. What do you want?" Malik said.

{I like this werewolf. But if I had to choose again, knowing what I know now, I would still choose you.} I gave a small smile at his words and waited for the attorney to speak.

( _Nobody was supposed to be here. Who the fuck are these people? Spent too much money and resources getting them ready. This is not how we planned it. Fuck!)_

"Okay, this is what I need." He answered with great reluctance.

The next three hours the audits were conducted and Eric answered all the questions regarding the business that I was not privy too. Malik oversaw the physical examination of the property and made sure to divert their attention away from the external transmission devices on the roof. We wouldn't be informed if we passed until they examined the documents I had given to them, but I was confident there would not be a problem. Once they had left, I had called the other representatives to ready themselves and have all the necessary paperwork with them. Malik attended to the smaller businesses and I was glad he was able to assist in this. I monitored his thoughts for deception of any kind, but found he thoroughly enjoyed one-upping the auditors. After Malik left, I went back into Eric's office and relaxed into his chair.

"God, I'm glad that part is over." I said, leaning back and staring at the ceiling.

{You've protected not only my livelihood, but that of the other vampires in my area today, Sookie.}

"Just doing my job."

{Wait, you said part. What do you mean?}

"They'll be back tomorrow night. They need to find something to justify the cost and resources used on this audit. There will be officials from the police force coming tomorrow night to check for violations. I am not worried about the human staff, they are well-trained. You may need to monitor your vampires. No newborns, please."

{Funny. I will ensure only well-mannered vampires will be in attendance tomorrow night.}

"Good." I rubbed my temples trying to ease the stress from earlier today. A few times I nearly slipped in my responses waiting for Eric to answer me about certain items, but luckily the officials were not as astute.

{Sookie?}

"Yes."

{Are you coming home now?}

"Yes, I just need to lock up and I'll go, but you can go to sleep now."

{I will not rest until you are back here with me.}

"Give me a few more minutes and I'll be there." I left Eric's office and walked to the bar room floor to ensure everything was secure for the day. It was only mid-morning, but it felt like a whole day had gone by. I heard a pop and turned instinctively at the sound with my arms raised in defense

"Hello, Sookie. You're coming with me." Claude grabbed my hand and I was taken from Fangtasia.

{SOOKIE!}

Claude dropped us in my yard in Bon Temps and I stood awkwardly on my heels. "What the fuck, Claude?"

"You agreed. Remember." Claude said.

{Who is that Sookie?} Eric's voice startled me; I didn't think that the transmitter would work at this distance. I took a step back from Claude and he looked at me strangely.

" _Min kusin_." I whispered into my neck. [My cousin.]

"What did you say Sookie?" Claude asked.

"Nothing." I mumbled and I could hear Eric laughing. I guess I was going to have an audience for my training today.

"You weren't busy were you?" Claude quipped.

"You should know you've been following me around." I put my hands on my hips and waited for him to answer.

{He's been following you.}

"True." Claude answered. "The Viking keeps you quite busy, even at night."

"Shut it, Claude. Are we going to train or are you going to tease me?"

{Pam would like this fairy.}

" _Han är bög_." I said quickly. Luckily, Claude didn't notice since he was busy paying attention to the sound of his voice. [He's gay]

"Oh, I can do both."

I laughed at Claude's answer, because it sounded as if he was answering my secret conversation with Eric.

{Pam does too!}

"What's so funny?" Claude interrupted.

"I just find you amusing, cousin." I said.

"Uh huh. You would tell me if you could read my thoughts?"

I was taken aback from his question. Did Niall think that I would eventually be able to read fae thoughts? "Yes, of course. And today is not that day."

"Okay. Let's get started." He looked down at the yard and kicked up some of the dirt. "It appears someone has spilt blood here recently. Do you know who?"

"I do and I did it." I said calmly

{And she's going to kick your ass, Fae boy.} I smiled at my inner cheerleader.

"Interesting." Claude walked around the yard some more. I was glad for the break.

{What is he doing?}

"Just being nosy." I whispered to Eric.

Claude finally, finished with his inspection of the ground and came up to me. "Today, we are going to work on your telekinesis. I want to see if you can stop my light with your power."

I've never thought about trying to stop fairy light with my telekinesis. Light moves so much more quickly and it is not as tangible to focus on. Claude made a wisp of light come from his hand and it bounced up and down on his palm.

"See the light Sookie, watch it move in my palm. It is an extension of your spark. Try to focus on it and stop it from moving." I focused on the form and became almost hypnotized from its movement.

The ball of light stopped moving and waited for Claude to give me some feedback. But when I looked away from the light, the only thing that was moving were his eyes.

{Oops.}

I released Claude from my hold and he shook his body and the light disappeared, "Sorry."

"I didn't realize your power had gotten so strong. How are you feeling after that?"

"I feel fine." I did feel fine. It didn't feel like much as an exertion as it did when I previously used my powers. They now came more easily; it was controlling them so that they could be useful was what I needed assistance in.

"Even though, freezing your enemy is a very valuable power, I need you to just focus just on the light. You will hardly come upon an attacker that is in a truly stationary position, like I was."

{Tell him, to run at you.}

"Would it be better if you came at me then threw your light?" I asked combining Eric's suggestion with one of my own.

"I can do that. You sure?" I nodded, "I'd thought to start out slowly, but if you insist."

{I insist.}

Claude teleported to the far side of the yard and summoned another ball of light into his palm. I stood ready for him and my eyes were trained on his light. Then he started to run. Halfway to me he released the ball of light. I willed my mind to stop it from coming to me, but it was too fast. It hit my chest and knocked me backward into the porch steps.

{Are you okay, Sookie?}

"I'm fine, but it wasn't as fun as falling into my vampire's day chamber this morning." He laughed at my response and even in my slightly pained state it made me happy to know I had someone that I could laugh with.

"Up, Sookie." Claude ordered as he approached me. "We'll do it again, but I'll throw it slower. Remember it's not just light, think of it as something more…" he searched for the word and looked at my neck, "more concrete."

"I'm ready." I steadied myself in front of the porch and dug in my heels.

{Focus, for me.}

Claude came at me a second time and he thrust the light at me, but it wasn't slower than before. It came faster. I lifted up my hands and weaved my mind around the ball of light, embracing it and taking it under my control. I shut my eyes, because I thought I had failed and readied myself to get thrown again.

{Open your eyes, Lover}

I opened my eyes and put my hands down at my side. Now, right in front of me was Claude's ball of light. Claude ran up next to me and looked at the floating glowing orb above us; his eyes shifting from me to the light. He touched it and it absorbed back into him.

"Okay, then. You know the drill." Claude said and walked away to recommence the training.

I surely did. He was going to make me do it again and again. I took in his lesson and refined my power, but I wouldn't have been able to do, as well as I did, without having a certain voice in my head cheering me on.


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night Audit! The first audit began with a bang, this one ends with one!

**EPOV**

Everything was in place for the nighttime audit of Fangtasia. Pam was at the door keeping a watchful eye for any of the police force and Sookie was on the floor scanning the crowd and ensuring no minors had been let in. The ID scanner that Sookie had purchased would help weed out any of those individuals, but we didn't want to leave anything to chance. If she found any that might be milling about, she would signal me and I would send Chow or Indira over to glamour them to leave immediately and not return until they were old enough, of course. So now here I sit on my throne, watching over my little self-contained world that was trying to be picked apart by religious zealots and greedy humans.

My mind harkened back to yesterday and the morning that we shared together. It was quite disarming to experience the day through Sookie's eyes. I was able to see the sun settling into her hair, watching her move through its rays as it danced on her skin; all images of her that I would hold dear to me. Not only did the images evoke deep emotion within me, but seeing how strongly she cared about protecting me and vampires of my area made me love her even more. I really could see the conviction in her voice and the way she defended every word she said to the auditors through her actions. So, when she finally returned from her training with her white suit blemished by dirt and dust, I didn't do anything; but thank her for all she had given me until we both yielded to the sun.

The other audits went by without incident and no damages were reported by Mr. Carson. I was thankful for this, for even if those businesses were not my own, they still sent in a tithing every month for me to in turn pay tribute to the queen. And Sophie Anne always expected her tribute and would not accept any excuses in not providing her the funds to line her coffin. Better for me to placate her with money; than to have her coming here and taking the thing that was most valuable to me.

**PPOV**

I watched Sookie scan the floor in her knee length black dress. She was a cross between a school girl in those pleats and a warrior princess with the silk underlay that overlaid geometric patterns on her skin. She was looking fierce tonight and I think it was all the fighting she had been doing that was spurring this look in her. Eric told me about what Sookie did to the drainers in Bon Temps and I was impressed by the little Daywoman. She was still in my little black book she had given me and I fully intended to get my shot at training her myself. Sometimes a woman needed a woman's touch to learn how to fight.

I returned my attention to the human standing in front of me and quickly went through the procedure of taking their ID and running it through the machine. It was much easier to check IDs with the scanner and to ensure no minors made it passed me. I really wasn't able to tell human ages anymore and with the advent of better makeup and plastic surgery it was even more difficult to discern a person's age. I was more worried about letting in an undercover cop. Sookie was unsure how they would be arriving tonight and I had a feeling they would try to plant someone inside prior to making their presence known to us.

My eyes now turned to Eric sitting on his throne. Even though Eric still did not acknowledge Sookie fully in front of the other vampires, he did attend to her regularly when his eyes swept across the floor. They held a longing in them that I recognized, but I was sure everyone else would miss. He really wanted her to be safe and protected, but he gave her the space to be her own person. He trusted her with so much; I hoped she realized that.

Chow had asked me about Sookie a couple of times in passing about who she was and I was intentionally vague, but I gave him the impression that even though Eric had not formally claimed her she was off-limits as his Daywoman. I didn't think he wanted her in that way, just was more curious about having someone to converse with in his language; that none of us could speak. Not all of us feel homesick about our human lives, but sometimes we recall events from our past that made us feel detached from our humanity. Having a shared language helped bridge the gap between a lost past and constant present. The other vampires knew better than to comment on Sookie, but they were curious. I was sure they would be even more curious if they realized what she really smelled like. God, she smelled good and probably even tasted better. My fangs ran out slightly at the thought. Eric was a lucky vampire.

My thoughts of the Daywoman were broken by the sight of a man getting into line that I had never seen before. There were not that many that came alone to Fangtasia. I called Sookie over to me to flush out this stranger. She stood with her back to me, facing the inside of the bar.

" _Ser du honom_?" Her eyes shifted briefly in his direction. [Do you see him?]

" _Jag ser honom_." She left my side and exited the door to walk past him, only to turn around and stand directly behind him in line. Even with her black dress, she still stood out amongst the pale customers. She had beautiful, sprightly skin. [I see him.]

Sookie maintained her position for a couple of minutes then casually reentered the bar. She walked past me and made a bee line for Eric; I knew I was right. He screamed cop. We were not to glamour the officers, just the minors or any humans that needed to be gone from Fangtasia. We will let this little pest crawl into our web, because we needed to know what they were looking for and if they planned on doing anything else that would hurt our business.

I went back to attending to the humans in line and going through the motions of scanning their ID, taking their cover charge, and greeting them with my normal flair. The man was coming closer and closer to me in line. I wondered if his ID would register as false in our system or if it would pass inspection. I let the other humans in after they paid the hefty cover fee and finally was met with the police officer.

"Welcome to Fangtasia, the bar with the bite. May I see your ID please?" I said with my usual detached voice.

"Certainly." He reached into his pants pocket and handed me his ID, while staring holes into my cleavage. So disgusting. I took the ID and scanned it through the scanner on the podium. The light blinked red, indicating the ID was fake. Careless humans. My eyes flicked briefly to Eric who was still speaking to Sookie on the stage. Sookie melted into the crowd and I let the undercover cop in.

"I hope you stay for dinner." I gave him a parting shot and saw him shuddered at my words.

He moved past me, but not before I was able to catch a scent on him that was both familiar and startling.

He had vampire blood on him.

**SPOV**

I left the stage before the undercover cop could see me with Eric to disappear among the other patrons on the dance floor. I came up next to him and pretended to bump into him so I could graze his arms. I needed to touch him to get a better handle on his thought from all the other buzzing human minds around me. Once, I made contact I went immediately into Eric's office. We had a problem.

I went to Eric's desk and turned on the computer and waited impatiently for it to boot. Eric came into the office and stood behind me.

"What did you find?" Eric asked with the same impatient tone that filled me.

"The police officer, a Karl Phelps, has vampire blood on him. He plans to plant it somewhere in Fangtasia. We need to make sure he plants it somewhere in view of the cameras."

"Why would we let him leave it here? They will not believe us if we tell them one of their own had vampire blood, let alone leave it here on the premises." Eric asked.

"That's why I'm back here. I'm going to stream the video of tonight onto the internet live. They cannot say we tampered with the video if millions of people have seen it. Where are the blind spots in Fangtasia?"

"There is not that many now that we have the articulating cameras, but the one place we do not have cameras is in the restrooms."

"Then we have to keep him out of that area. We need a distraction. Call Pam." Eric briefly closed his eyes and I knew he was using his maker call. I knew Pam would be the perfect distraction, the officer had checked her out a few times in line and he was slightly aroused, by the mix of his fear and her aggressive nature.

Pam came into the office moments later. "You rang."

"Our guest needs an escort, Pamela. You detected the blood?" Eric said.

"Yes. Do you want me to remove it from him?"

"No. We need him to plant it, but in view of the cameras. Keep him away from the restrooms." Eric ordered and Pam turned to leave.

But Eric stopped her with his voice, "And Pam."

"Yes?" Pam answered.

"You're going to be on TV tonight, make me proud." Eric said with a wink and smile at his child.

"Don't I always?" And she winked back and left the office.

"Which phone should I use to call the media?" I asked Eric, typing furiously to get everything up and running.

"All of our phones are untraceable, so your own will suffice. Where is his backup?"

"They're parked down the street and awaiting his signal."

"Where did he get the blood?"

"One of his superiors gave it to him, so I'm not sure of the actual source." I answered and stopped typing and moved the mouse to hover over the button to open the world of Fangtasia to the internet. We really had nothing to hide and this will cement that fact to the authorities and the Fellowship.

"Are we live yet?" Eric asked and I looked up to answer him.

"No, just say the word and every camera in Fangtasia except the one in this office will be streamed."

Eric leaned down and gave me a reassuring kiss, while wrapping his hand over mine on the mouse and with a click Fangtasia was streaming live.

**PPOV**

After I left Eric's office, I went to go find my little fly. I was excited to be able to play with this human and get him to do exactly what I wanted him to do using my feminine whims. I usually shied away from human attention, when I wasn't in the mood for a meal, but right now I was going to embrace it. I quickly isolated him on the dance floor and even with his fear and nervousness coursing off of him; he still attended to my breasts. This was going to be too easy.

"Hello, again." I drawled seductively as I waited for him to lift his eyes away from my breasts. And Eric wondered why I prefered the fairer sex.

"Oh, hi. I'm Ken." He finally said. Liar. I was tempted to answer, Barbie, but I hated that little doll. No one had a waist like that. I had worn enough corsets to know it was impossible.

"Care to dance?" I offered him my hand and he took it.

"Sure." He said.

"What brings you to Fangtasia?" I asked as we swayed along the floor and I pulled him further and further into my web.

"Just decided to drop by and check it out. It sounded like an exciting place." My bullshit meter was registering that as a false. Try again ass-wipe.

"Well, then you've come to the right place. Every night here is exciting." I popped my fangs. I could see the reaction to it in his pants. Typical.

"Uhh…do you know where the bathroom is?" I spun him around and let him grind into me.

"Sorry, they're being cleaned right now." I said sweetly. There in fact was a sign on the men's bathroom door stating they were being cleaned. Shrewd move, Daywoman. My eyes went back to Karl, "Maybe you'd like a drink?"

"Okay." He said as he shifted his eyes from side to side. He was a terrible undercover officer or maybe he was the only one willing to do this task, in that case he had some balls buried beneath the whimpering tiny man he was.

I brought him with me up to Chow, "Ken here would like a…"

"Bud's fine." Chow went to retrieve his beer and I sidled up next to him. He leaned forward uncharacteristically over the bar and I saw him drop the blood. He leaned back into his chair and a sense of resolve came over him and he sighed. He had done what he came here to do and I was not going to allow him to have his friends traipsing in here, guns blazing for no reason other than to fuck things up. So, I stopped him from saying another word and covered his mouth with mine.

**SPOV**

The video feed went viral and I knew it wouldn't be long until our little party was crashed by either the media or the police. I watched Pam from Eric's booth and Eric did the same from his place on his throne. The other vampires in attendance were aware that we were being watched and played their roles accordingly; entertaining the oblivious humans in the bar and steering clear of Pam and her prey. I couldn't believe the lengths they were going to try to implicate the vampires of wrong-doing, but I knew the source of these actions did not stem from the officials, but from the Fellowship, they still were reeling from the loss of Mrs. Newlin and they desperately wanted to get a foothold in Shreveport. That wasn't going to happen.

Pam brought the Officer Phelps to the bar and away from the bathroom. I had Belinda put up a sign on the bathroom noting it was being cleaned; to further deter him from entering there. I continued to monitor the officer and knew he was eager to get rid of the blood on him. I had my IPad with me and was watching the live feed of the cameras on it. I selected the view of the camera above the bar and had a clear view of the unlikely couple. Then I saw it. He was quick, I'd give him that; but it was there clearly that he had left the blood to be hidden among the liquor bottles.

( _That wasn't too bad. I need to get out here. She is hot. Those vamps won't know what hit them. I need to give the signal, it's now or…_ )

I was about to react to his thoughts, but Pam did so for me; when she planted the mother of all kisses on the officer's lips. The stream started exploding with comments and I checked the webpage of the news station I had called and they started posting about it. Thank God for the 24-hour news cycle. Now we just needed to make sure the people knew that it was a police officer that was planting the evidence. I posted anonymously on the news page with a link to a picture of the officer at the police academy. I signaled Eric and he called Pam back to him. Karl was left at the bar startled and obviously aroused from his encounter with a vampire. I tapped my screen and all the televisions in Fangtasia changed to the news. The officer's eyes widened in recognition to his picture on the screen and his mouth stopped moving, he was going to call in his back-up; but now was at a loss as to what to do. Once the vampires in the room realized what he had done, all the fangs in the room descended in a click. Eric stood from his throne and silenced the room and the vampires stood deathly still. The humans' shaken from their revelry by the noise also stopped moving.

The vampires who were eager to attack the man were pacified by Eric's voice. In words that he said so quickly that only vampire ears could comprehend, but what amounted to him telling them to leave him alone.

The silence was broken by a knock at front door of Fangtasia. Chow, after Eric gave him permission, opened the door to four officers in suits.

"Good evening Ladies and Gentleman, my name is Officer Kory from the Internal Affairs office of the Shreveport PD, we've come to collect someone."

"By all means, officer. He's all yours." Eric answered for the tense room. All eyes turned to the wanted man.

I felt the panic in Karl Phelps' mind and he wanted desperately to disappear and run away. He didn't understand how it could go so wrong and how he was now the scapegoat. He moved like he was going to run, but was stopped by Pam's hand on the back of his neck.

"Where you going fish lips?" Pam addressed her  _date_.

"Thank you." Officer Kory said to Pam and took Officer Phelps' from her.

"Any time, officers." She smiled with her fangs protruding slightly. I could tell she enjoyed this.

They cuffed him and took him outside and I cut the feed with a click. Other officers came in and collected the blood and also questioned Eric, but other than that, no one else came. It was an absolute disaster by the Shreveport Police Department and an absolute brilliant public relations move for the vampires. Soon, everything returned to its previous state and the music made everyone forget about what had just happened over the past half an hour. I was surprised by the amount of humans that stayed behind, most were just excited to make the news and be able to say they were present during the failed raid. For myself, I stayed out of the view of the cameras and the only attention I wanted or needed was from the vampire that was coming up to me now.

"Susannah, may I see you in my office?" Eric asked in a voice that held none of the affection it normally did when he addressed me. I knew he did this for appearances, so I wasn't hurt by it.

"Of course." I followed Eric to his office and found Pam there gargling with a bottle of True Blood.

I waited until Eric shut the door before speaking, "Kissing a man and drinking True Blood all in one night, Pam." I smiled broadly at her.

She pulled herself away from the bottle and said, "He was absolutely vile, this surprisingly tastes better."

"Thanks for taking one for the team." I sat next to her on the sofa.

"We're on the same team now, are we? In that case, I get to decide on the uniforms. I'm thinking pink spandex to match the set Eric has." Her eyes filled with absolute mirth and I looked at Eric for confirmation of her claim.

"She's lying." Eric said while he leaned back against the front of his desk. By the way he responded, he was actually the one who was lying.

"No, I'm not. You should show her. She might like it." Pam said after she killed the bottle of True Blood and was about to open another.

"I like him better naked." I said to Pam, but my eyes were on Eric imagining said vampire in my preferred state of dress, or rather undress.

"Then let's go, before Pam digs up that pink monstrosity." Eric stood and offered his hand to help me stand from the sofa.

"Thanks for an  _exciting_  night, Pam!" I said mocking her previous claim to the officer.

"You guys owe me. I had to kiss that cretin and had to watch myself do it on the evening news. Now get out of here and fuck; before your feelings overwhelm me and make me want to go kiss another human."

"You did a good job in getting everything ready. I'm proud of you." Eric said.

"Even though I am not one to shy away from praise, you should be thanking that one right there. I was just along for the ride." Pam said to Eric.

"Oh, don't worry I thank her every night. Don't I, lover?" Eric leaned down angling to kiss me again.

Pam stood from the sofa and stopped Eric, "Leave, already."

Pam shooed us out of the office and we started to walk to Eric's car to make the short drive home; when I was hit with vengeful thoughts. I turned to meet the owner of that mind, but Eric had already stepped in front of me.

"You're going to pay for what you did?" The woman screamed at us.

( _They ruined everything. The FOTS won't pay me anymore for the failed audits and they fucked up my coven. They won't even work with me anymore. Ruined – ruined. Curse, curse. Vox clamantis in deserto.._ )

I heard the chant in her mind and then I thought of my necklace. It appeared in my hand and I popped myself between the witch and Eric. Just as she cast her spell, I released my light. I felt a wave of power try to grab a hold of me, and then disappeared into nothingness. I fell to the ground and I heard her fall too in pain from the groans emanating from her. Then I heard a snap and I let my head fall back onto the pavement.

**EPOV**

Fucking witch! I should have killed her once I saw her, but it didn't register to me that she was a witch until after she released her spell. I thought she was a jealous fangbanger that I needed to glamour. My hesitancy almost got Sookie killed. Once I realized what she was, I broke her neck. I took Sookie back into Fangtasia and left her with Pam in my office on the sofa. I grabbed the witch's body from the parking lot and took off to her hideout. I flew fast and I didn't care about damaging her already dead body as I carried her like a rag doll. I hovered above the building and let her limp body fall onto the roof. I climbed up high into the sky and dialed the number to detonate Thalia’s bomb. Fuck you witches!

The explosion was much bigger than I anticipated, but it leveled the building and her body along with it. I didn't care about what may come from this, because she had been a thorn in my side with all her meddling and working with the Fellowship. It was the last straw for her to come to Fangtasia and to threaten me and what is mine. She paid for it with her life.

**SPOV**

"Where's Eric?" I asked Pam as I lay on the sofa.

"He'll be back." Pam assured me and ran her hands along my body.

"What are you doing?" I asked, not really caring why she was touching me, but more curious than anything.

"Making sure you're not damaged." She said and continued her inspection of my body with her hands.

"Oh." I said and shut my eyes trying to recall the scene from the parking lot. Everything went by so quickly, all I knew was that I had to do something and I did it.

"I'll be right back." Pam said and left me alone with my thoughts. She wasn't gone long enough for me to piece together everything that happened; when she said, "This was on the ground outside."

I felt something small being deposited into my hand and I brought it to my face to see what it was. It was my necklace. The key had broken apart and only the chain remained intact. Whatever spell the witch had tried to cast, it was too much for the little key. I sent up a little prayer of thanks to Amelia for her gift; but it wasn't the key's ability that was the most surprising thing; it was my ability to call the necklace to me in the first place. And it was using this unknown power that had drained me. I didn't have time to ponder my new power more when the door to Eric's office opened and I felt anger fill the bond.

"Pam, out." Pam stood from the couch to leave, but not before giving me a half-hearted smile. I knew she could feel Eric's anger too.

I sat up on the couch to make room for Eric, but he remained standing in front of me. I decided to address the feeling that was coursing through him, "Why are you angry?"

"I'm angry at myself." He said with his arms crossed defensively over his chest.

"There is no reason to be. You didn't know she was a witch, until it was too late." I asserted to him. He shouldn't be angry at himself; he should be angry at the Fellowship for pushing a witch far enough into greed that she sought us out to seek retribution for biting off the hand that fed her.

"But you did and you risked your life to protect mine." He crouched in front of me and placed his hands on my legs.

"Are you angry at me?" I asked hesitantly. It seemed that the anger had subsided, but I still felt the tension inside of him, pulling at him.

"No. I taught you to react and you did, but you need to remember your survival first and foremost. Never forget that." He said, rubbing small circles into my hands with his fingers.

"How could I put myself before you?" I stressed.

"My love, I am only asking you to value your own life as I do." His large hands cupped around my small face and I felt my blood calm at his touch.

I sighed, "I will remember."

He was right. I acted rashly, but if I wasn't able to call my necklace to me, maybe I wouldn't have done what I did. Even with my promise to remember, I knew deep down that I would risk my life again to protect his.

"Stay here and rest. I know you are tired and I unfortunately have to remain and be seen here for the rest of the night." I understood the meaning of his statement; he did something rash too. He blew up the witch's hideout.

"You opened the present." I gave him a strangled smile. I was happy for her to be gone, but at the same time wary of the repercussions of it.

"I did." He confirmed.

"Sorry, I missed it." I really was sad I missed Thalia's handiwork.

"Rest and I'll be sure to have you seeing fireworks before the sun rises." He teased and kissed me gently.

I pulled away from his lips and asked, "Promise?"

"I promise." He said and left me to rest in the embrace of the sofa.


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sookie has a much needed and well-deserved day-off.

**SPOV**

It was easy to tell when someone entered the area around our house in the woods, so when I detected the foreign mind I immediately turned on the monitors to view the cameras outside. I noticed the intruder moving silently through the forest and I watched as I continued to speak on the phone. "I'll see you this weekend….yeah that's fine. Okay...I miss you too. Bye." I hung up, thinking it was a good time for a walk.

I went back to the room I shared with my vampire, to dress and to meet the cold morning air. It was slightly overcast and the trees kept the sun from shining its light onto the forest floor, so it would be depreciatively colder as I took my stroll outside. I put on a simple white long-sleeve pullover and some thick jeans. I didn't want my intruder to see my head, so I added a fur hood cap to my ensemble. I took my knee high boots to the door and sat at the bench to put them on. Even though, this little outing was to engage my intruder, I also had another purpose for going outside and leaving the relative safety of our home.

Today, I had the day-off and I fully intended to take advantage of my day of rest with a little painting. I wanted to collect some stones from the nearby riverbed to use as pigment. The material I was looking for was hematite. The reason for that specific material was that after the iron oxidized it produced a reddish hue. Even the name hematite was influenced by this color, for in Greek the word 'hema' means blood. It was this rich earthen color that I wanted to use in my painting for Eric. A fairy looking for iron. I laughed to myself at the absurdity of it. I took a long walking stick from the front door closet, that I picked up the other day and attached my earth magnet to the end with some rope. It would help discriminate between the normal rocks, due to hematite's magnetic properties. I put my hood up and secured a dagger at my waist and left our home.

I walked gingerly outside, still tired from the previous few days. Eric told me I didn't have to do any work until I was required to attend the pack meeting. He would still train me on a nightly basis if I was up to it, but he most of all wanted me to rest. My intruder maintained the same distance from me as I moved through the trees. I did not move quietly and let the branches snap beneath my feet to announce my presence to the woodland creatures. I made it down to the river bed and moved my stick like a wand above the rocks. A rock immediately jumped up and attached itself to the end of the stick. I sat down on the side of the water and pulled the rock off the magnet. I took out my dagger and scraped the rock and rubbed its scrapings against my shirt. The streak of color was not red, it was brown. I tossed the rock back and began to search again. I stopped my stick in the air when I felt the mind coming closer. I turned my head in the direction of it and my movement was guarded in my hood.

"I know you are here. Would you like to keep me company?" I said to the air. Letting my words travel across the silent woods. I took down my hood and said with a challenge in my voice, "I'd make your task much less boring."

"Of course, I would like to keep you company. I didn't think you would notice I was here." The lovely voice of my Fairy Godmother said as she appeared across the stream.

"It was quite easy, as you can see no one lives around here for miles and the cameras helped, too." I said and jumped across the small stream to hug her.

We released each other and she said, "Your reflexes are better. Have you been training with your vampire?"

"He has a thousand years of experience in survival, why wouldn't I? And he insisted." I said and from my position on the opposite side I started waving my stick casually trying to find iron.

"I'm sure he would. He cares for you." Claudine watched me with my stick and said, "What are you doing?"

"Looking for iron." She moved away from me slightly at the mention of the material. "Don't worry I'm only looking for small amounts. I need it for my painting."

"I've only ever seen your paintings in pictures. They were quite beautiful. I'm glad you are doing it again. You seem to keep so busy." She said.

Another rock attached itself to the end of my stick and I sat back down to inspect it as I did the previous one. This time the scraping was red so I deposited it in the small leather satchel I had brought along. "Did you see the news?"

"Yes, I'm sure you were responsible, but I didn't see you on the video." She said shrewdly.

"You know me. I usually find myself partaking in whatever happens behind the curtain." I really did prefer to be behind the scenes and thrived on the appreciation of the ones I cared for. I didn't need my actions validated by anyone else and I knew what I could do and believed in what I did.

"This is true, but you seem to be enjoying yourself immensely." She said as she sat next to me.

"I am." It was a hell of a job and I had done more in a month that I ever thought I would do as Daywoman.

"I'm happy for you Sookie, but I hope the spotlight doesn't shine on you too brightly that Breandan will come for you sooner." She said as she watched me search for iron.

I had come to terms that he will come for me and I must prepare myself as much as possible for that eventuality, "He will come, I'm sure of it."

"Then you must be vigilant. Claude and I can only watch you so much during the day. As long as you restrict your movements to your homes and Fangtasia you will be protected."

I found more rocks and proceeded to deposit each one in my satchel as we talked. "I know."

"Are you living here now?" She asked and I looked down at my white linen shirt now stained with colored streaks.

"Yes. He asked me too and I accepted. I like it out here." I answered honestly. I really did like it out here. It was peaceful.

"It is quiet. If you intend to live here most of the time I should ward it." She looked around the area we were standing and possibly beyond. "Do you think Northman would mind?"

"I'm sure whatever you do to keep me safe, he will be more than happy to accommodate. And plus, if you leave me to do that I can start to crush the rocks without exposing you to the iron." I offered.

"Always so industrious. I don't have to remind you that it would be unwise to weaken the wards when you are training?" She said with a voice of warning.

"What do you mean?" I knew what she was speaking of, but didn't want to admit that I had weakened the wards when I was with the Rattrays to allow them to remain within them.

"Claude told me that you had fought someone in Bon Temps, as evidenced by the blood spilt on the ground. I can change the wards to accommodate this, but once you open up the ward for the person to do you harm; it may not revert back." She said strongly.

"Thank you for letting me know." I thought it would be like rescinding a vampire's invitation. I could give it or take it away at any time. I guess I was wrong.

"All right, then. I guess I have some work to do." Claudine stood from the bank and was about to leave me.

Her warning got me thinking about how I really should be upfront with her, "Claudine?"

"Yes?" She turned around to face me.

I took a deep breath and I called my necklaces from Fintan to me. They appeared in my hand and I held them from the chain and let them dangle in the air. She stared at me with a wide-mouthed expression. Then she promptly shut her mouth and looked up at the sky. She didn't say anything and I let the elements blow in the wind.

"Go back to the house and don't extract the iron just yet. I will meet you there when I am done with the ward."

She popped away from me and I brought the necklaces down to my side. I looked at them in my hand and massaged them in my fingers. I placed my stick on the ground and secured the necklaces around my neck. I breathed in deeply and I felt a rush of overwhelming emotion fill me. I was not sure if it was from missing Fintan or having these powers awakened in me or even the possibility of having to fight for my life. I guess it didn't matter whatever the source was because my eyes watered all the same. I quickly regrouped my thoughts to think about my love and how much he wanted me to be strong. And the tears receded.

I walked up to the wooded deck in front of the house and sat waiting for Claudine to return. Then I did what I always did when I needed to be comforted during the day. I leaned back to let the sun wash over me.

"Sookie?" Claudine's voice filled my head and I woke up.

"Oh, sorry. I guess I fell asleep. Doing what I did makes me tired." I shook my head to wake up my body and mind.

"It's okay, it's to be expected. Your spark is changing and trying to determine its limits and its powers. When did find out you could call things to you?" She asked.

I let my eyes adjust to the mid-morning light before I responded, "Last night."

"What did you summon?" She asked.

I recalled the necklace broken into pieces in my hand that Pam had brought back to me. I kept the pieces and placed them in a pouch in my jewelry box. "I summoned a necklace I received from Amelia."

"I understand now why you called your necklaces from your Grandfather. Why did you need that specific piece of jewelry?" She probed on.

"I needed it to protect us from a witch." I shifted slightly at my use of pronouns. I know she will latch on to it.

"Us?" She asked. My eyes shifted to the house. "I see. You used it to protect not only yourself, but your vampire."

"Yes." I answered.

"I supposed it worked. You both are one piece and of right mind." She said.

"It did." I said quietly and wondered what spell the witch had tried to unleash on Eric.

"I will not diminish your actions by lecturing you. You have always protected those you love with a fierce intensity, Sookie. We will get you to the point, so you will never have to question that loyalty." Claudine asserted.

I let out a breath I knew I was holding waiting for her to respond. "Thank you for understanding." I am not sure my Great-grandfather would be as understanding.

"Anytime, little one. Now, I'm going to ask you to use that power again. I know it wears on you, but we must test it."

"Okay, what would you like me to do?" I asked.

"This ability to summon things to you is limited to items already in existence. Of course, calling smaller items is much less of a risk than say calling a car. The item also must be inanimate. No vampires. They are animated by the magic in their blood. I see you have already tested your skill twice with your jewelry and that's a good starting out point. Hand me your bag." Claudine took my bag with the rocks from me and poured it out onto the deck. I sat cross-legged before her waiting for instruction. "I do not have this power Sookie; but I am aware that it is much like your ability to teleport. Use your memories and your mind to recall what you want. I want you to extract the iron from these stones."

I looked at her in disbelief. I knew what the pigment looked like once I had crushed the stone and ground it into dust, but to call the unprocessed form to me. "How?"

Claudine was wearing gloves and she took one of the stones and placed it in my hand closing my fingers around it. "Use your mind, Sookie. Why do you need this pigment? What does the unblemished ore look like? Think about the color; the feeling of it between your fingers when you mix it for your paint. Call it to you." She tapped my temple and I closed my eyes.

I ran through her questions one by one and answered them; Eric, rust red, smooth, shiny, heavy; blood red; soft, slick. Then I felt my spark warming me and weaving my power down my arm into my hand. I looked down at my hand and saw a flash. I opened my hand and there it was.

"Wow." I started breathing heavily at the shock of it and closed my hand around the iron to not harm Claudine.

"Sookie, just breathe. Calm down." She rubbed my back and my breathing returned to normal. "You did well. I must go. You are handling iron in one of its purest forms. It's not safe for me. I will be around. You just need to call and I will come. Be safe." She disappeared from the deck and I was again alone sitting in the sun.

I clutched tightly to the iron in my hand and walked carefully to the garage to process my pigment. I felt tired, but I didn't need much energy to paint. So that's exactly what I did the rest of the day.

**EPOV**

"Where's Sookie?" Pam asked as I deposited myself into my chair having just arrived at Fangtasia for the night.

"At home, resting." I answered her and turned on my computer on my desk.

"She deserves it. You're fine leaving her alone?" Pam asked with concern. She really did care for Sookie and I was very happy for it. I needed her to protect Sookie when I could not.

"She had a visitor today, a fairy. She placed a protective ward around my property." When I woke, Sookie told me about her day, but she didn't mention exactly what she did with her time. I had a feeling she was hiding something from me, but whatever it was she seemed content to keep it from me. I had an idea of what she had been up to when I saw her clothes.

"Why don't I get fairies to visit me at home?" Pam quipped.

I could do without seeing another fairy ever again, especially since one of them is after my bonded, "The only fairy I desire is the one that is nestled in my bed."

"You don't have to brag about it. The Queen called while you were gone." I tensed slightly at the mention of the Queen. I knew she would have seen the video.

"As expected, what did the little tyrant have to safe? She didn't want to speak with me?" I knew the call was coming, but her not asking to speak to me was curious.

"No, it seems that my lips are in high demand now. She wants me to come instead of you to the Sheriff's meeting this month in New Orleans."

I took an unnecessary breath and said, "Thank the gods she prefers women and thank you."

"She is tolerable when she is getting fucked and I will happily service the queen instead of having to kiss another inbred human. I am still trying to get the taste out of my mouth." I am happy it was Pam and not I having to deal with that maniacal woman.

"You'll be fine. Did she say more?" I asked. Hopefully she hadn't gotten wind of my telepathic-Fairy princess yet. Sookie did an excellent job of being discrete with her powers.

"That's all she wanted. Just me and to say she wants her money as scheduled. And you won't believe the mail we've received. They want to do a reality show of this place. I said no, of course."

"As you should. What else?" I knew there was more from the look on her face. She enjoyed this new fame.

"I want to start a new line of merchandise; marketing myself of course. _A kiss so good, it's criminal_. I have t-shirts made up. Look." Pam handed me a piece of paper with a mock-up of a t-shirt with a large imprint of a kiss on it with her signature in red ink.

"Humans are so fickle. Don't you think it's a little too much?" She was testament to the indecisiveness in human tastes with all the clothes she wore, but if anyone knew trends it was Pam.

"No, I even have my own section in urban dictionary and I finally have more hits on Google than you. Besides the auditors tried to take away our livelihood and now look at us. We've bounced back stronger and will make more money because of their failure. I just want to cater to our customers." She said and smiled artfully.

I will give in to this, because she was going to take care of the Queen and I did give her majority control of Fangtasia. I would rather her expose herself than me or Sookie. "Fine. Do what you want."

"What about the basement? I want to use it." I'm sure she will have a bevy of fans that will come to get kissed and bitten by her.

"Leave it as is for the time being. You can bring your meals in here, just not on the couch. I will know if you do and so will Sookie. Maybe after the New Year we'll revert it back." I assured her.

"Speaking of the Daywoman, when do I get a chance at training her?" Pam asked.

I had a couple of situations I wanted Sookie to run through with Pam, "Later, she's not ready to fight you yet. In the meantime, I want you to take her to see Fannie."

Fannie was a Swedish designer of chainmail jewelry. Pam actually introduced me to her work. She will be quite useful to Sookie as she works in predominately iron. The iron will help protect her against the fae and she could wear it daily. It will allow her to be protected and battle ready without looking like it.

"What do you want her to get?" Pam asked.

"Whatever she wants. She has my credit card. Let her buy the whole damn collection. Just make sure, whatever she buys she is comfortable using it while fighting." I answered.

"When do you want me to take her?" Pam eyes flicked to my calendar on my wall.

"Call her and arrange it yourself. She will be off until she attends the Shreveport Pack Meeting next week.” I said and remembered last night’s visitor, “What about the witch? Did you clean the parking lot? Did you get rid of the car and dealt with the videotapes?" I asked.

"You killed her, yes, yes, and yes." Pam shot off rapid fire.

"Good." I attended to my emails and was about to dismiss Pam with my final order when she said.

"You got lucky."

"Why?" I looked up to watch her closely as she clarified her statement.

"The witch had explosives, too. Thalia's shouldn't have been that big. Our bomb was made up of garden variety material while the witches on the other hand had C-4. The police are attributing the explosion to a failed bomb-making attempt. They are also investigating a Fellowship connection because of it." This is very lucky turn of events, indeed.

"Was there anyone else in the building?" I asked.

"Just the brother." Pam said. I had glamoured the other occupants of our raid pretty handily and only expected him to return or at least for his sister to find him.

"Good riddance. Anything else I should be made aware of?" I asked eager to return home to Sookie.

"No." She said.

"I want all of the staff to receive a bonus for this pay period for their work during the audit. And whatever profits you make from your self-promotional items; they are yours to keep." I relayed to my child.

I stood from my desk and shut down my computer having attended to all of my work. Things were running very smoothly after all of the improvements made to Fangtasia. It cost a lot to implement, but it meant less work for all of us. Something I was very happy for.

"Thank you." Pam said as I walked past her.

"No, thank you my child." I gave her a kiss on her forehead and held her too me.

She released me and said, "Now, get out of here and go fuck a fairy."

I chuckled at her and went home to do just that.

**SPOV**

While I was waiting for Eric to come home, I sat up in bed and went over the renovation plan that Alcide had sent me. It was well thought out and he did a good job, but I still made some changes and sent it back to him. I told him to meet me in Bon Temps tomorrow to go over them in detail. If everything went well, he would be able to start in a couple of days. I was happy it was finally getting off the ground after a month of putting it off. Maybe, Jason could come and help this weekend. I sent him a text to check on his availability. I closed my laptop and placed it on the nightstand and went back to enjoying the warm down comforter.

Eric told me not to leave the bed and I happily obliged him by staying there. I had been through a lot this past week and resting was my number one priority. I settled into the covers and listened to the sound of the fire in the other room. The house always ran cold, due to its concrete construction and it felt so natural to have the fire roaring in the background. I had asked Eric where he had taken the concrete from to make my necklace and he had told me he took it from the hearth as it was the most important part of a home. I smiled and looked down at in on my chest.

I started to doze off, but was quickly woken up by insistent lips on my neck. "Welcome home." I said in a quiet voice as he continued his inspection.

He stopped and moved his mouth to my ear and said, "You stayed in bed." I was sure he was smiling.

"I did. It was the best place to wait for you." I said and my eyes rolled back as he stoked my own fire with his kisses.

He stopped his movements and whispered, "It's time for your lesson for the night."

I assumed he meant a fighting lesson, "Do I need to change?" I asked, because I was only in a sheer nightgown.

"No, previous order is still in effect. We are not to leave the bed." He said seriously.

"Uh huh." I said suspiciously.

"Do you trust me?" He asked and I looked at him to search out the honesty in his eyes. Was he seriously going to teach me something non-sexual on this bed?

Finding my answer in the bond, I answered him, "You know I do."

Eric smirked and sat up on the bed to remove his jacket and his shirt. He tossed them on the ground. He left his jeans on. He removed the comforter from me and his icy skin was a shock to my warm body. He took both of my hands and held them with his own. His knees he planted at my knees; securing me to the bed.

"We are going to redefine what it means to be predator and prey. Right now you are thinking, I am prey; the predator has secured me and I must fight to survive. I want to change your thinking, so you believe you are always the predator, never the prey. You will not be hunted, you will hunt." I squeezed his hands in mine signifying my acceptance of his words. He looked at my hands and started speaking again, "The body will only ever do what the mind tells it to do. Mind is the key and the driving element."

I was taken back to my lesson with Claudine and how she talked about my mind. When I really thought about it, all my powers were driven by my mind and my emotions.

Eric continued, "With strong mental ability and a well-tuned physical body, the predator will start to emerge."

He hovered above me and didn't say anything more. I could pop away from him, but he wanted me to use my mind to get my body to react to this situation. I stared him down and he raised his eyebrow in challenge. I closed my eyes and took on the countenance of the predator. My first move was to turn my head to the side, exposing my neck to him. I could feel some of the tension loosen on me as the animal inside of him saw an opening and urged him to exploit it. I used this window to take advantage of him. I squeezed my knees together and kicked his legs out and used my elbow to turn him and myself. Now I was on top of him, straddling him and holding his hands above his head.

"Hello, my prey." I said proudly.

"Dirty move, Lover." He said below me, his fangs protruding slightly,

"I know." I said as I smiled down at my vampire.

He started at me with a dirty move of his own. He began to tickle me and bouts of laughter came out of me. We stuck to his plan on staying on the bed, but took turns enjoying each other's bodies as both predator and prey.


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sookie goes to Bon Temps to prepare for the renovation with Alcide and Jason and gets some shopping done with Pam. Oh and a certain Viking drops by at the end.

**SPOV**

"I want at least two cameras in the front and back of the house. And is it possible to install one in the trees?" I asked Alcide, as I walked around the perimeter assessing the sightlines of each proposed camera. I turned to him for an answer.

"Anything is possible, Sookie." Alcide said and put his hands in his pockets. I could hear the groan in his mind.

I had been making him go through every little detail of the plans and made even more changes as we did our walkthrough. I knew I was pretty heavy handed in my assessment of the property, but if I wasn't going to be able to oversee everything due to my obligations to Eric or my training then I wanted to know exactly what he planned to do.

"Good." I crossed another item off my list and walked over toward the trees to look for a suitable one to place the camera.

"Why do you need so much surveillance?" Alcide asked.

If I was going to be honest with him, I would say it was because of all the threats against my life; one of which being his girlfriend Debbie. Another reason was because Eric quite enjoyed watching me train with Claude and wanted to be able to see me do it again. He told me it would help with his training plan.

"Never can be too careful." I said and continued my inspection of the trees. I twisted around and looked across the yard.

"It's a little excessive." He said. Excessive is his girlfriend coming to his place of work and making scandalous accusations.

"Alcide." I said sternly and let his whining, complaining thoughts flow through me. He really needed to calm his ass down. He didn't know yet, but I did ask Eric for this to be the last task to settle his father's debt.

His chest deflated at his displeasure, but his mind finally acquiesced and said, "The customer is always right."

"You keep telling yourself that." I said and walked up the porch steps and looked down at the wooden deck below my feet. Alcide followed me and I crouched down to inspect the wood, "Whatever wood you replace, I would like it to be reclaimed or salvaged wood."

"I can do that. It might take longer to find and the grain varies greatly depending on the source. You might have boards with a lot of knots and whorls." He commented.

"I don't mind. It gives it character. That's what I want to do here; make sure the house has character. It already has history; I just want to make that more prominent." I said and stood up.

"Most people just want to tear things down. You want to keep this place up." Alcide said. I could hear his mind thinking this place wasn't worth the up-keep and it would be cheaper to tear it down and start again.

"Old things are still worth saving." I said.

"And things that are immortal?" Alcide said. I glared at him comment.

"They have value too. Only from the past, can we learn from our mistakes." I left him on the porch to ponder my words.

I walked into the kitchen and pulled out the tea I had made before he arrived. I poured two cups and handed one to Alcide.

"Thanks." He said.

"You're welcome." I took a sip and put it down on the table. "Where is Debbie?"

"At her parents, like I told you." His words matching his thoughts.

I really didn't need to ask, but I wanted him to confirm it, "Where?"

"Jackson." Alcide took a long swig of his tea and placed it down on the table, "Why do you ask?"

"Never can be too careful." I repeated.

"You said that already." He polished off the rest of his tea and I went to the get him some more.

I took the pitcher and started pouring as I said, "I meant it then and I mean it now."

"All right." He shrugged and finished the rest of his second glass. "Okay, last thing. Where do you want the hole dug?"

He had given me several options for where Eric's resting place could be. It was one of the last decisions I had to make. I collected both glasses and put them in the sink, "In the spare bedroom."

Taking the lead, Alcide followed me to the aforementioned room and I pointed to the spot. Alcide took the chalk pencil from his tool belt and drew a large X and circled it. "Okay, then. This is where we will start tomorrow."

"Looking forward to it. I need a list of all the men who will be coming tomorrow." I said to his crouched form.

He looked at me in question, "Why?" I didn't answer and his countenance changed, "No wait, let me guess. You're being careful."

He stood and I grinned at his smugness, "Now you understand. I'm not such a bad boss am I?"

We started walking out of the house and he said, "Better than your boss."

I stopped on the top step and he took two steps down it, "You know he'd pin you to the wall with a nail gun, if he heard you say that."

He looked up to me and said, "That's why I'm saying it to you and not him."

"Better watch what you say, it might come back to bite you." I said to him very seriously.

"I'd like to see the  _day_  he does that." He countered.

"It's not him you should be concerned about. It's me."

"You'll need that attitude for the meeting on Wednesday."

"I plan on bringing it. Bye Alcide."

"Bye Sookie. You'll have the names by sunset." He gave me a passive wave and hopped into his truck to leave.

Entering the house I noticed how dirty everything had become with our plodding about. Luckily, I planned on packing up the few remaining personal items to put into storage or at Jason's house. I went back to the spare bedroom and looked at the "X" on the floor where they would dig Eric's resting place. I knew my Gran would throw a fit if she knew I was tearing up her home, but I think she would understand. This home wouldn't be worth living in if I couldn't share it with Eric. I bent down and ran my finger along the outline of the circle.

Rubbing my fingers on the chalk I said to myself, "From dust you came and unto dust you shall return." The words were biblical in source, but Fintan would say that to me. It was a lesson he taught me to remember how in the end we all return to the dust and for fairies it was a quite literally fairy dust. I wiped my dirtied fingers on my jeans and went back outside to wait for Jason and to call my other helper from the forest.

I came out loudly onto the porch and announced to the air in front of me, "You can come out now."

And out from the trees came my  _favorite_  cousin bounding into the yard, "I thought you'd never call. Even though my sister said you caught her, I wasn't sure you would know when I was around."

"Spying is rude." I said to him and crossed my arms over my chest.

After my Great-grandfather's rare admission that he had them watching me, I knew I should be even more mindful of my surroundings. And with the ward in place I knew that it only could have been Claude or Claudine's minds that I felt.

"Well, you two were quite amusing on the roof." I didn't answer him. I knew it was one of them that had been listening to us that night. They both wouldn't dare come into Fangtasia at night, so they must have stayed a safe distance outside the bar. He looked at me closely and said, "He loves you."

"I know that. I love him, too." I said defensively.

"Good. Love is a powerful thing." Claude said and some of the earlier arrogant tone in his voice diminished when he said the word love. I was not sure if my cousin had ever felt it from anyone other than his kin. It made me feel a little sad for him, but then his face changed back to his usual haughtiness, "Care to show me your new trick?"

"No." I said. I needed all my strength to get through the day. We had work to do here. Work I was sure Claude wasn't aware I was going to make him do to.

"You showed my sister, twice." He said and I started walking back into the house with him following behind, "Show me, please." He begged.

"If you help me with the packing, I'll show you." I thrust a box into his arms and he gave me a look of disbelief.

I piled on tape and other packing supplies into the empty box and he nearly dropped it when he saw all the things I was giving him. From labels to string, I gave him everything I could think of.

"You've got to be joking. Manual labor, with these hands." He finally released the box and let it fall to the floor. And he showed me his smooth as a baby's bottom hands, which I found strange because he made his living with his hands and thighs wrapped around a pole.

"I'll buy you some lotion. Work or no magic tricks." I said sternly.

I flicked my wrist and shot my light at his hands. "Ow!" He shook his stinging hands and carefully inspected each one of them, "That Viking is really teaching you how to fight dirty."

"Box, pack, tape, label." I ordered and gave him back his box to start packing. He grunted his compliance and started packing away.

"Your vampire could do this much more quickly." Claude groaned as he started removing the picture frames from the wall.

"Daylight, burning flesh, remember?" I said to him as he was bent over putting item after item into the box.

He stopped packing and said, "And this cannot wait another six hours?"

"Just work. Jason's coming. I know you'll enjoy that." Aside from teasing me, Claude lived to make Jason uncomfortable. His normal flamboyance increased to epic proportions whenever Jason was around.

He didn't answer me, but I could tell he started to move faster after at the mention of Jason's name. I watched him work some more and knew if he went too far I would freeze his pompous ass. I left him to it and heard the gravel kicking up outside. Jason was here. Running through the door I peered out to see Jason's familiar silhouette exit his vehicle. It had been a little over a week since I had last seen him, but it felt like a lifetime had passed since then. The night he met Eric went very well and I had spoken with him over the phone a few times and we were at a good place.

"Hey Sook!" Jason came walking toward the porch steps.

"Hey Jase." I gave him a hug and he hugged me back. I released him and said, "Before you go in there, I wanted to let you know that Claude is here."

He stopped moving toward the door and looked at his truck. His thoughts told me he wanted to bolt, so I grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Come on Jason, he'll be good. Otherwise I'll kick his ass." I pulled him toward the porch.

"What happened to my little sister and all that peace and love and harmony among supernaturals?"

"I've learned a thing or two since I graduated and no one messes with my big brother." I reassured him.

"I'd like to see you kick Claude's ass." He said with a goofy smile.

I laughed and said, "Don't worry. If he's his usual self, you may get to see it by the end of the day."

"Did you hear about the drainers?" I stopped my progress up the steps and looked down at him, holding myself back from reading his mind. My eyes flicked briefly to the spot where Mack's knife used to be in the banister.

"What drainers?" I asked indifferently.

"I guess there were some drainers in Bon Temps. The umm..." He scratched his head to try to remember the name, "The Rattrays, bunch of trailer trash."

"What happened to them?" I asked, knowing I had a small part in their demise.

"It was the weirdest thing. Their car was found in the swamp, you know over by old man Richard's place, and it was like a murder-suicide. Then they done and got eaten up by gators. So it's hard to tell who killed who." Jason said.

I felt a sense of relief fill me. I whole-heartedly felt they deserved to die for their crimes. No one, human or supernatural should be exploited to the extent that they Rattrays did to the vampires they drained. Maybe that made me a bad person to believe so, but I truly believed we are all eventually judged be it by some all-seeing God or just by the person we see in the mirror. Only in your heart can you truly know what's right and I deemed their deaths justified.

"How did you know they were drainers?" I asked and took another thoughtful step toward the door.

"Oh…they found all this, I guess, medical equipment. They said it was standard drainer equipment. I'd thought you'd know about it since you work for a vampire and all." Jason said and looked at me for an answer.

Getting Jason involved was the last thing I wanted to happen, so I proceeded to think of a lie to protect him, "I guess I didn't hear about it. We're so busy over at Fangtasia."

His eyes bulged momentarily at the name, "You work at Fangtasia?"

I stopped right in front of the door and blocked his entrance, "Yes, Eric is one of the owners."

"Were you there during that raid? That video was hilarious. The crew and I watched it over and over. Can you introduce me to the female vampire, the one that kissed the cop?" Jason said.

After my lesson last night that left me completely relaxed and ready to pounce at the same time, Eric told me about Pam's suggestions. I was well aware of the repercussions of our little stunt and was happy that Pam took pleasure in her new found fame. They'll be lining up around the block to meet the vampire that gave the Judas kiss to the Shreveport PD.

"You might get a chance to meet her. She's going to pick me up tonight for some shopping." I answered.

Pam had called last night, to Eric's displeasure, to schedule a time for me to meet her. I think she knew exactly what we were doing when she called, because she kept calling until we answered. I answered the phone before Eric had a chance to throw it against the wall and spoke to her between gasps as Eric refused to stop. She didn't say where we were going, but to dress to impress and to bring my company credit card.

"Really?" Jason said, his voice effectively snuffing out my lustful musings of Eric.

"Yes, really. Now get your horny ass in there and get to packing." I shook the last of the lust off of me and passed through the doorway to get my horny behind to work too.

We worked well into the late afternoon and I effectively kept Claude from scaring Jason off. Only once did I have to freeze him when he tried to slap Jason's ass. Luckily, Jason was on his way upstairs so he missed seeing Claude's still form at the bottom step in mid-slap. Jason was only aware of my telepathy, so I was sure it would have been a shock to him to know I had these other powers. I knew it was wrong to keep Jason in the dark about so many things, but we told him enough that he understood the supernatural world around him and for the most part tried to steer clear of it. Gran was the one responsible for hammering into Jason the concept of discretion in regards to his supernatural origins. I think he compensated for his inability to tell others by telling everyone in Renard Parish about all of his sexual conquests. The information provided to him was enough to help him survive, but keep him protected and on the fringes of the supernatural world. I had hoped when he started being more responsible with his own life that I could share more and more about this world that I've enmeshed myself in.

I closed the last box and scrawled a few notes on the label. "All right. I think that's it. Thanks for taking the furniture Jason. I texted you Alcide's number. He'll be the one overseeing the renovation. I'll be stopping by this weekend, but you can come by anytime. Just let me know if you will be bringing anyone with you."

I looked over at Claude eyeing the sun outside the window. I knew he overheard me talking to Jason about Pam coming over and knew his time was limited here, but I was aware he was also under orders to watch me.

"Claude." I said and he turned away from the window. "She doesn't have an invitation?"

My words caused him to relax slightly and he lifted his arms above his head to stretch and yawn. His movement revealing the rippling, tanned muscles below his shirt and Jason cringed at the sight of him.

"I guess I'll get going Sookie. I have an early start at work tomorrow, but I'll make sure to drop by to take a look at the house." Jason said and kept his eyes away from Claude.

"Thanks for all of your help." I told him.

"Thanks for doing this, Sook. I think Gran would have appreciated it. Bye" He gave me a quick hug and started to walk out the door. "Bye Claude." He said quickly.

"So long, cousin." Claude gave Jason his best pageant wave and Jason left the house.

"What's on the docket tonight Princess?" Claude asked, once Jason was on his way.

"You tell me. Are we going to train?" I hoped he would say no. I really wanted to see what Pam had in mind for our shopping.

"No, we're not slave drivers." Claude said confidently.

I snickered at his answer and said, "Could have fooled me."

"Ha. Well would you rather be ready, than dead." Claude assured me.

"I'd rather not be so exhausted from training that I'm not strong enough to fight back. So if we aren't training, I'm going on a shopping excursion with Eric's child, Pam." I told him. These past two days had been absolutely wonderful and I had gotten a lot done with the time-off. But I was not one to enjoy just sitting around all day eating candy. I liked being busy.

"What are you buying?" He asked.

"I don't know." I told him, I was very curious as to where we were going and the urgency of the trip.

"And the Viking is aware you are going with her?" Claude asked.

"Yes, I believe he will be our benefactor for whatever we purchase tonight." I said and smiled at my very generous boss.

"I should be going. The sun is about to set. If you are going shopping, bring me back something."

"When did I become your personal shopper?" I jibed back at him.

"When I became your personal bodyguard." He quipped and gave me a poke to the ribs.

"Fine." I relented. It was true that a lot of his time now was devoted to watching me.

"You know what I like." He turned and I tapped his shoulder. "Did I forget something?"

"Yes, your lotion." I handed him the glittery, honey scented lotion I had seen in his dressing room, when I had made my impromptu appearance at Hooligan's.

He grinned widely and popped away lotion in hand.

I swapped my flannel shirt and jeans for a black leather corset and layered petal skirt that made me feel like a flower in winter. I wrapped myself in a wool coat and waited inside for Pam. I watched as the sun dipped behind the trees and the air became cool without its warming rays. I had been trying to limit my movements outside of my residences and Fangtasia ever since my trip to Faery. This trip was an exception to that and I knew if I wasn't going with Pam I wouldn't have agreed to go. I was curious about where she was taking me. Eric didn't provide me with any hints to our destination either, but I knew he approved of the trip. The only pressing matter had been my protection and training, so I assumed it had to do with one or possibly both of those concerns. It was curious, though that Pam had asked me to dress up for this shopping run.

With both Claude and Jason's help, I didn't feel as tired as I thought I would and was excited for our little rendezvous. I whispered to the ward for Pam to have entrance and I waited patiently for her to arrive. A set of headlights broke through the driveway and I could see Pam behind the wheel. I picked up the last remaining box with the most precious of items for me to take, along with my dirty clothes and I locked up the empty house. I walked slowly down the steps carrying my fragile items and Pam came up to take the box from me.

"Thank you, Pam."

"No, thank you for answering the phone last night; tonight was the only night she had available before she had to fly back to Sweden." She said and placed the box into the trunk.

"Where are we going?" I asked. I was really curious now that I knew we were meeting a Swedish woman. I walked to the other side of the van and got into the passenger seat.

"It's a surprise, but I think you'll like it." She answered.

We started driving down the lane and the Pam turned off the radio and we sat in silence as the minutes passed. Pam was normally so talkative at least with me, so I found it odd.

"Something wrong?" I asked, as I looked over at her looking straight ahead as she drove through the night.

"No." Was her answer.

"Okay." I let it go and went back to watching the trees go by.

"What has Eric been teaching you?" She asked and I turned to her with a look of surprise on my face at her question.

"About fighting?" I asked.

"Yes." She said, still attending to the road in front of her.

"He's taught me a lot of different things, but primarily he wants me to be instinctual in my fighting and to utilize my telepathy and emotion to defeat my opponent. To rewire myself to be the predator and to not fall victim to thinking I am the hunted." I explained. That last lesson was hard to take, because I knew I was being hunted, but I could not have those thoughts and Eric telling me otherwise had helped me immensely to eliminate them from my mind.

"All good things and all things he taught me." she said and the silence returned to the car. "I asked him if I could train you too." her eyes shifting briefly to me.

"I would welcome it." I said honestly. I needed all the help I could get and if Pam was willing to help me, then I would accept her assistance with open arms.

"That's good, because I wanted to give you a woman's perspective.” she said, “Before we begin, I wanted to use one of my questions."

At first, I wasn't sure what she was referring to, but then I recalled our little game of 20 questions that I changed to 5. "Pam, I think we're beyond games now. You can just ask me."

"No, because what I am going to ask is important and I want an answer from you." She actually turned her face from the road and looked at me waiting for an answer. I looked down the road and luckily saw just a straight road before us.

I made eye contact with her and said, "Okay, ask your question"

She averted her eyes from me and looked at the road. She took an unneeded breath and asked, "Do you love my maker?"

Both Amelia and Claude had said that they knew Eric loved me, but none had ever directly asked me if I loved Eric. I told him every night that I did. There was no doubt in my mind, but I knew what Pam was asking me wasn't just if I loved him. It was more complex and she was not expecting me to answer with a simple yes or no. She wanted assurances and I would be more than open to giving them to her.

"I do, but I know you love him too. And I will not betray your love for him by carelessly risking my life and in turn his by taking both of your teachings for granted. There is nothing I would not do for him, but I know I am mortal and am fully aware of my limitations. With training I hope those limits become less and less, so I will not become a liability to either of you." I said with conviction and love, hoping she could see that.

She didn't say anything. She continued to drive in silence, digesting my words. I returned to watching the scenery go by. I also noticed we were driving in the direction of Shreveport.

"You are worthy of his love. He feels so much for you. I feel it every time I am around him. I just wanted you to know that." Her eyes met mine for a brief moment and saw the truth in them as she bestowed her heartfelt words to me.

"Thank you Pam." I said. I really didn't know what else to say.

Pam turned on the radio and our little conversation had ended. I knew Pam was not one to offer herself to be vulnerable, but during this drive she had opened herself to me; the side of her that feared for her maker. I knew there was still a part of her that still wished I wasn't around, that she wouldn't have to worry about this mortal bag of blood, but I also could tell that she knew she could trust me with Eric's love. Thus making me more than a disposable human, but someone worth protecting for her maker.

Pam interrupted my internal musings with her words, "Do you know the difference between men and women when they fight?"

"Aside from the obvious anatomical differences?" I asked.

"Yes."

"At the most basic level, it's chemical. When men are presented with a stressful situation adrenaline is secreted causing them to fight or flight, while women release cortisol that causes them to seek to befriend or utilize emotion for the situation."

"Exactly. And that's what causes us to join book clubs instead of wrestling each other in the mud, even though it is quite enjoyable." She said.

"I'll have to take your word for it." I answered and tried imagine Pam rolling in the mud in haute couture.

"Anyway, men are raised to fight and encouraged to be physical, women are raised to nurture, to protect." She continued.

"So, you want me to go against what my body and my upbringing suggest."

"No, not unlike it is unwise to fight the pull of the sun. I want you to embrace your womanhood and use it. To foster the instinct of the warrior I know you have in you. Women operate like a light switch when it comes to violence. The majority of the time, for a human woman at least, the switch is in the "off" position. The woman believes herself to be a non-violent person, only interested in protecting her young and nurturing her nest. But during those times when she is faced with a choice to protect those she cares for, the switch is thrown "on", and she becomes a tremendous force. A force she never knew she would have been capable of otherwise. In essence, you don't want to fuck with a woman once you've crossed over that line. Be the light switch Sookie, embrace your calm, your softer side; but know that when you need it you can switch it on and do more damage than any man."

I had yet to be placed in a situation where I was seriously threatened and had to resort to violence. I did shoot the witch with my light, but I didn't attack her physically. Would I be able to do as Pam said and switch it on? To impart grievous injury into my opponent, to kill them? I think with more training I could.

"I understand." I finally answered Pam.

"You'll need to. Let's get some shopping done, and we'll have a little fun afterwards." Pam took the exit off the highway. We were now entering downtown Shreveport.

The van slowed and she turned down a familiar street, my street. She used her own garage door opener and we pulled into the firehouse.

"Pam, what are we doing here? I thought we were going shopping." I asked as I got out of the van and followed Pam toward the door connecting the gym and the garage.

She stopped and pivoted on her heel to say, "We are still shopping, but here. I wanted to have a little girl talk; driving you over here gave me that excuse. And before you ask why I had asked you to dress up; you need to wear what we are going to purchase over your clothes and I was also curious as to what else you had in your wardrobe."

I unbuttoned my coat and looked at her suspiciously, "Fine, lead the way."

She went through the door and the space between the boxing ring and the wall was filled with racks and mannequins. Everything was littered with chainmail. My initial shock at seeing so much iron was broken by the small form of a woman attending to one of the mannequins, adjusting the chainmail on it. She turned and started walking over to us. There was definitely nothing here for Claude.

Before she came close enough to hear, I asked, "You trust her enough to bring her here?"

"She knows the rules, I glamour her in and glamour the location out. Read her if you are worried." Pam said.

I did as Pam suggested and was bombarded with Swedish thoughts.

" _Hej! Jag heter Fannie_." She said and offered me her hand. She bowed her head to Pam [Hello. I'm Fannie.]

I took it and said to her, " _Hej!_ _Jag heter Susannah_." [Hello. I'm Susannah.]

" _Trevligt att träffas, Susannah._ _Porta du svenska_?" [Nice to meet you, Susannah. You speak Swedish?]

" _I do_."

" _You speak it well_."

" _Thank you_." I answered.

" _As you see, I have laid out my whole collection for you to inspect. Please have a look and if you see anything you like, please don't hesitate to ask. If you do not find anything that suits your needs, I can make something to your specifications_."

" _Thank you, everything looks beautiful_.  _I'll just take a walk around."_  I said. Everything did look beautiful. It was very modern and anything I wore would go well with the simple monochromatic coloring. Even the feathers that adorned the chainmail were grey or white.

" _Please."_ She waved me toward the collection and left me to it.

I removed my coat and hung it on a rack on the wall.

"Are you surprised?" Pam asked.

"Yes. I am. Was this your idea?"

"I found her, but it was Eric's idea. Only the best for his bonded." Pam said and smirked much like her maker.

I smiled at that comment and would have to thank Eric for his practicality. My greatest threat at the moment was from the fae, so he wanted to give me intricate iron chainmail. I walked along the ring once around to get a sense about what exactly everything was. Some pieces were worn like necklaces, over the whole body, creating a delicate web of iron. I particularly liked a choker that had chainmail at the neck followed by layers of iron and leather petals. There were a few of the items that had silver on them and Fannie told Pam to stay away from those. I walked toward a small table she had set up with chainmail gloves. I picked one up and put it on my hand. It was lighter than I thought. I turned to see that Fannie was busying herself straightening a rack on the other side of the room. I flicked my wrist and shot my light at a spot on the ground.

"You're always full of tricks, Daywoman" Pam said.

I beamed at her, happy that my light still worked even with the iron surrounding my hand.

"Have you made a decision yet, because you really don't have too? Eric will buy you everything here if you like, but with the caveat that he would like you to be aware he wants you to be able to fight with it on." Pam said.

"As expected, but I do not need everything here." I told Pam.

I walked over to Fannie and she helped me try on the pieces I favored as well as showed me how to adjust them to accommodate my wardrobe by adjusting the individual links. She also recommended that I keep a pair of pliers with me if I planned on doing any last minute adjustments. She was very pleasant and helpful. She wondered in her mind why I would need so many pieces. If she knew these beautiful works of art would be an extra layer of protection from my kin; maybe she wouldn't be as pleasant, but I appreciated her happy nature. Once we were done with my personal shopping experience, Pam loaded Fannie's car back up with everything she had brought and glamoured the location and this night out of her mind.

I was sitting on a weight bench, testing my new iron gloves with leaves of silver when I felt my body relax. Only one person could do that. I turned and saw both Eric and Pam come through the door.

"I see your shopping was a success. Pam notified me that adequate damage was done to my credit card."

I stood from the bench and removed the glove and popped onto my vampire, "Yes, but I think Pam wanted me to get more. Thank you." I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and kissed him.

We continued to kiss until Pam made a gagging noise.

"You're welcome." Eric said and he released me from his hold I slid down the front of his body and my shoes fell to the floor. My bare feet touched the cold ground and I bent down to pick up my shoes. "Even though, I would like my little flower to keep those clothes on; I want you to change into something more conducive to fighting."

I picked up my shoes and held them in my hand and curtsied to the both of them and popped away to change.

**EPOV**

I walked over to the items Sookie had purchased and examined each one of them, careful to not touch the items that contained silver.

"She chose well." Pam said as I continued my examination.

I lifted a set of gloves and marveled at the detail and the feel in my hands. It made me remember when I was human and had to use such devices to protect myself. I really wanted to know the effect the chainmail had against fae powers and if it would work against fairy light, instead of just being a physical deterrent. I would need Sookie to test this with her cousins.

"You made sure to tell her she will be using these while fighting." I asked Pam.

"Yes. She threw a few good kicks and punches. I was very appreciative of the kicks." I raised my eyebrow at her in question, but I recalled Sookie was wearing a very low cut skirt.

I gave Pam a look of warning and said in a quiet voice, "Mine."

"You can't fault me for looking. She is very beautiful." Pam said.

"It is fine when we are alone, but do not encourage the other vampire that that is an appropriate course of action to take with Sookie."

"Understood." She answered obediently.

I felt Sookie above me, but I didn't look-up at her. I could tell Pam didn't notice Sookie's presence, because she continued to look at the jewelry. Mischief filled the bond and I let her continue whatever she was trying to do. She wasn't breathing to keep herself hidden from Pam, so whatever she had to do, she'd have to do it soon, before her heartbeat gave her away. Then like a little bird, Sookie fell from the rafters above on to Pam. Pam screeched when Sookie landed on her, and she secured Pam with her knees on top of her arms at the elbows and holding her hands to the ground like the predator I had taught her to be.

Pam lay there, allowing Sookie to hold her, "If you wanted to play, all you would have to do is ask, Fairy Princess." Pam popped her fangs and Sookie grinned broadly and hopped off of Pam.

"Are you girls planning on starting without me?" I said to the both of them.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Sookie said and I grabbed her hand to toss her into the ring. She landed quite gracefully and I noticed her shoes were the cause of it.

I removed my shirt and jumped into the ring with Sookie. Pam remained outside on the ropes.

"Who's watching Fangtasia?" Sookie asked.

"Chow." Pam answered from her own little corner. "Nice shoes." Pam inquired. I had planned on asking her when I saw the way she had landed in the ring.

"They were a present from one Mr. Cataliades' nieces. They sole is made of a special rubber compound for increased..."

Sookie hit the mat floor, for Pam had lifted her foot up to inspect her soles. "Pam!"

"I'll get you a pair another night. Please leave Sookie's feet alone and get back outside the ropes." I ordered. She released Sookie's foot and returned to her former position, "Sookie, please stand."

She hopped back up and glared at Pam. I gave her a moment to fix her hair that had loosened from its ponytail with Pam's inadvertent foot sweep. She raised her eyes to me, signaling she was ready.

"Archimedes said, give me a place to stand and I shall move the world." I circled around her and assessed her body standing straight and ready to fight before me. I gripped her shoulders and said to her, "This is your place to stand, to defend. You must stay upright as long as possible. We will start by protecting your head. As I said before, hands up, elbows up."

She did as I ordered and created a cage above her head. I left the ring momentarily, to put on a pair of boxing gloves and came back to instruct, my Princess.

"By protecting your head, you protect your neck. Vampires will instinctively go for your neck to rip out your throat. Your elbows are powerful Sookie; you used them to break a man's nose. You must use them to shield your face." I said and I waited to attack her once she had calmed her breathing.

I started at her from the front, and then appeared behind her and she spun around maintaining the shield over her head. I kept doing this to her, monitoring the bond to make sure I didn't affect her balance to the point she would fall ill.

"You will not always be fighting one person, so you must protect yourself in a circle. Be aware of what is behind you and in front of you." I remained in front of her and I signaled Pam and she came at Sookie from behind. Sookie kicked at Pam and continued to defend herself against me.

"Stop." I said quickly and Sookie maintained her arms above her. I waved Pam off and she went back to her place. Sookie spun around ready to protect her standing form.

"That was good. Now, we're going to work on trapping. Instead of just defending yourself, you will allow me to come at you again, but using my moves against me; in essence, trapping me. Trapping is only a moment in time and is a consequence not the objective. Your objective is not to kill, but to draw blood, my blood." I watched Sookie carefully and she nodded in understanding. "Pam, retrieve Sookie's silver glove."

She returned quickly with the glove wrapped in a towel and handed it to Sookie. She put it on her right hand, and the chainmail clinked as she opened and closed her hand to make a fist. When her hand was closed, the silver petals protruded like shark teeth. I searched for any signs of hesitation in Sookie. I wanted her to attack me. It didn't' matter if she hurt me now, she needed to relinquish control to the fairy inside of her. She had hit me before and drawn blood, but that was after I had provoked her. I walked up to her and fell to my knees. I closed my eyes and opened them to pierce her with a cold, vacant stare. My fangs ran out and her hands moved like a revolving circle above her head, and her neck.

**PPOV**

Watching the two of them was very informative from my view from side line. Sookie reacted very well to Eric's teaching, much better than I ever did. I had to be punished numerous times until I responded to Eric the way she did. Eric wouldn't let me train her by myself, without first watching him with her. When I asked her today if she loved him, I needed to know. I suspected that she did, but I needed to hear it from her and know that she would not make all of this for naught by being careless with her life. I would not teach her anything, if she didn't care for Eric or understand the gravity of what we were all willing to risk, all for her.

Eric feel to his knees before her, piercing her with empty eyes. She must not see him as vulnerable in his current position. This is a test of her love and of her ability to get over the fact that they love each other, she must make him bleed.

**SPOV**

I did not see the man I loved kneeled before me. I saw a vampire, a monster who wanted to take my life away from me. I struck first with a vicious blow with my knee to his face and he recoiled backward, and I followed it up by exploiting his downward motion with my elbow to his arms that were grappling to grab any part of me to rip me apart. Pam was right, in this moment, I was switched on. My capacity for violence far exceeded what I believed I could do. I continued hitting, not wasting a moment. He hit back, but I teleported away from him. He didn't give me rules for this exercise, so I used it to my advantage. I moved behind him and right when he spun around, my gloved hand connected with his bare chest and the silver burned into his skin releasing the blood that he asked me to take from him. My momentum was so strong that my follow-through took my fist to the mat and my glove embedded itself into it. I teleported away from my stuck glove to get out of Eric's reach and returned to my standing position.

I waited for his next move, but it didn't come. He didn't make a sound when the silver burned him, but I felt his pain in the bond. I had hurt him. I watched as he looked down at his chest and the red streak across it where I had sliced him. He ran his finger along the line and I could already see it healing. Then I felt, not pain from him, but lust. He brought his bloodied finger to me and I grabbed it bringing it to my mouth; letting his blood heal me and heightening my own lust, for him.

"Leave." Eric said. I heard the door open and shut; signaling Pam's exit.

Now it was just us. Two predators. We lunged at each other, both high on adrenaline. Eric ripped apart my clothes, and what he did not rip he threw out of the ring. I clawed at his pants and he took care to remove them for me. Before I could say the word prey, he was inside of me, pummeling my body into the mat that was covered with his blood. He had held his tongue, while we fought, but no longer would he remain silent as he grunted and roared out his pleasure in my body. We both took what we needed from each other's bodies, satisfying our primal urges not sated during the fight. I dug my nails into his back urging him to give me more, and he responded with vigor. There was no counting this time, as he continued to pound me into the mat. I pulled him forcefully down to me, wrapping my arms around his neck and bit down. His blood filled my mouth and he held himself deep inside of me as he came. I cried out through bloody lips as I tasted his blood and felt my own pleasure fill me. He rolled off of me and I took in short hurried breaths. We basked in our afterglow by staring at the ceiling rafters above.

I turned my head to him and said, "I think that was a tie."

He laughed and said, "Then let's go home to go into overtime. I might have to throw you into the penalty box for teleporting."

"But you..." Eric silenced me with his lips and I took us home to go another round.

* * *


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sookie goes to Faery to meet with Niall, but still has time to do some "homework" with Amelia. Later on Pam and Eric come to take their favorite pupil to Bon Temps to play Battleship.

**SPOV**

"Guess who?" I grabbed his hands before they could cover my eyes. Leaning forward, I threw him over me and secured him at his neck, holding one of my silver daggers at his throat. He tried to pull away, but I held him.

His eyes bulged with fear and I answered his question in a taunting voice, "Preston."

"Susannah." He hissed out as I squeezed tighter around his neck.

Preston, like Claude irritated the hell out of me, but for an entirely different reason. He liked me and he always went out of his way to tell me. I, on the other hand, had never liked him and found his come-ons unseemly. If I was not Niall's Great-granddaughter, he wouldn't care at all who I was. It felt good to toss him around a bit with my new found skills that I had learned from my vampires.

"Let him go, Sookie." My Great-grandfather said in a calm voice. I released him, dropping him carelessly on the tiled floor. He breathed in deeply, trying to regain his composure. "Come with me."

My Great-grandfather started walking not waiting for me to follow. I looked back down at Preston as he got up off the floor.

"Don't you ever touch me again." I said to Preston as he gingerly rubbed his neck.

I caught up to my Great-grandfather and followed him through the hallowed halls of the palace. The rich colors of the tapestries were broken by the white, snow covered landscape outside. He turned to the left in the opposite direction of his office.

"Where are we going?" I asked. I thought it would have been safer to speak in his office, but he had some other venue in mind.

"Take my hand." He offered me his outstretched hand and I took it.

We disappeared from the palace and appeared in a cave, my cave. The first time I was taken to Faery, I ran away from the palace. I ran as far as I could until it started to rain and I sought shelter in this very cave. I had come back here many times to think and to reminisce about my life, it brought me solace to be here. I didn't know that Niall knew about my visits here, because I had never come with him here. I had only shared this place with my grandfather Fintan. Being here again, just reaffirmed how much I had grown and how much stronger I had become. I no longer ran away from my problems.

He squeezed my hand and released it, "You are probably wondering why I have brought you here."

"I do find it curious." I said. I took in the crevices, the hanging pieces of earth that twisted and grew with each passing year. I twisted my heel into the ground and listened for the familiar crunch of the sediment.

"I wanted some privacy and I know this place calms you. My son made me aware that you favored this place. He called it Sookie's Place. He enjoyed the time you spent together here." He said and walked toward the pool at the base of the cave.

I closed my eyes and I remembered that stormy night a lifetime ago.

^V^  ** _14 years ago_**  ^V^

"Why are you crying, Susannah?" This Fintan man asked me. I looked up to see if he was alone. He was.

"My name is Sookie." I answered. If he was really my family, he would call me Sookie.

I heard the sound of the dirt and I knew he was moving closer to me. "No it's not child. It's Susannah Brigant."

"My name is Sookie Stackhouse! You're a liar. My Gran told me liars are bad people, they're sinners. God doesn't like those people." I turned away from him and looked at the pool. "Leave me alone!"

I continued to cry into my hands and wished I was taken by the water, too. I didn't want to be in this strange place. All alone. Where was Jason? Why was I here? He can't be my Grandfather. I tried to read his mind, but I couldn't. I didn't understand. Why can't I read any of their minds? I wanted to see the nice Claudine lady again. Lighting struck and it startled me. I started to breath rapidly and gasped for air.

"Calm down, child. Just breathe. It won't hurt you and I won't either." He said in voice like my father's. It was so calm. He tried to touch me, but I moved away and held my arms more tightly around my knees. I was already wet from the rain, so my tears wouldn't make a difference. My breathing settled, but I was still crying.

"Leave me alone." I said again more quietly than before, hoping he would listen this time.

"What are you running from?" He asked.

"I don't belong here. I want to go back to my Gran." I said to my knees.

"Then we finally agree on something." He said and I lifted up my head to look at him. Why did he agree with me? I wiped the tears from my face to see his clearly.

"I…I don't understand." I stuttered out between my cries.

"Sometimes I don't feel like I belong here too." He said in a sad voice and sat down next to me.

"They look at you funny." I told him.

"You're very perceptive. You understand a lot about people. Don't you?" He shifted closer to me and I stayed in my seated position.

"I guess." He moved away from me giving me space. I felt better with him not so close. "They look at me funny too."

"We look at you funny Sookie?" He asked and stood again.

"No, they look at me funny back home. They say bad things about me in their minds."

"What do you hear now?"

"Nothing. Just the rain."

"Then in this place, I hope you can find peace."

"I like the silence."

He walked up to me and placed his hand underneath my chin. I tried not to make eye contact with him, but there was something about him that was so familiar and I finally met his gaze, "I will never look at you funny, Sookie."

And I stopped crying.

**^V^**

"I miss him."

"As do I, but he lives on through you and your brother." I remained silent and went to sit on one of the small rocks that lined the pool.

There was a hole in the ceiling of the cave that allowed in the sunlight. At a certain time of the day, the rays caused the pool to reflect in the most beautiful way. During this time of year, the sun caused the snow to melt, filling the cave with a constant dripping noise. It punctuated his watery thoughts.

"I've been told you have been training with the Northman."

"Yes.” I answered, “He is a good teacher.”

"I could see that. You surprised Preston."

I grunted my approval of my actions and looked down at the pool with our shared reflection distorted by the ripples in the water.

"Why did you want to see me? I've trained as you asked and have even had additional training. I deserve to stay." I said. I really didn't know why he had called me, only that he needed to speak with me in Faery and not in the human realm. I had hoped this trip would not be as lengthy as the previous and I would get back before Eric would miss me.

"I've called you because I have good news. We've been able to capture of Neave and Lochlan." He said.

I shuddered after he said their names. They were two of the most disgusting and evil of Breandan's cohorts. The siblings had done unspeakable things. Hearing about their exploits gave me nightmares when I was little. Claude used let slip some of their stories to scare me whenever I stayed over in Faery. Claudine luckily put a stop to it, but I still feared them and for good reason. They killed my parents.

"Will they lead you to Breandan?" I asked and looked up from the water.

"They are being processed as we speak. If anything changes I will let you know."

"Why are you being so forthcoming with me in this regard, but remain silent about so many other things?" I asked, searching his eyes for what exactly he was feeling.

"I can only tell you what I can, when I can."

I stood sharply and shot my light into the pool illuminating the water, signaling my displeasure at this information filter that he continually put me through. I hated it. If there could be one fae I wished I could read, it would be him.

"Sookie." He put his hand on my shoulder, "If it would ease your mind. I will tell you something."

"What is it?" I demanded. I held my hands out at my sides and they burned a bright white.

Placing his hands on my elbows, he brought my hands together in front of me. The light in my hands whirled and merged, until it extinguished into a white smoke. He leaned into me and whispered into my ear, "I approve of your relationship with the Northman."

I was shocked by his admission. I didn't know what to say, my eyes shifting from his mirror image in the pool to his face trying to find the lie, the deception. I saw none. I never cared for his approval, but I knew I needed it to be allowed to stay with him. Now I had it and I was at a lost.

"I've kept you long enough. Go back to him now, before he wakes."

I did as he commanded and again found myself leaving with more questions than answers.

**Shreveport, Firehouse - 3:00 pm**

"Why are we watching this? It's so violent." Amelia said behind the pillow she was holding in front of her face.

"It's not any worse from the things we learned about in school." I reminded her and shoveled a handful of popcorn into my mouth.

"Anatomy and biology is different. I'm going to get something to drink." She said and stood from the couch. "Do you want something?"

"More popcorn, please." I lifted the bowl above my head and she took it from me.

I grabbed a napkin from the table in front of me and wiped my hands and returned to watching the movie. The Bride was hacking up the yakuza troops on the screen and seeing the yakuza reminded me of Chow.

"Why are you watching this again?" Amelia said from the kitchen.

"It's homework." I said over the slicing and dicing coming through the speakers.

She walked back carrying my refilled bowl of popcorn and a drink for herself.

"Homework? Are you enrolled in some vampire death squad that you haven't told me about? And when did you start lifting weights." She looked at me assessing my physique in a very clinical way and squeezed my upper arm testing my muscles. She placed the bowl in my lap and I flexed my muscle underneath my shirt.

"No, it's from Pam and I've been working out." I replied and popped a few more kernels into my mouth.

"I thought you two didn't get along." She said and I could hear the clinking of ice cubes in her glass.

"We're fine now. We've come to an understanding." I said over the loud crashing noises in the movie.

"Aww…how sweet, you've made a friend. Are you going to replace me?" She said in a sickly sweet voice.

"I could never replace you, Ames." I said and she sipped her drink. "What's that?"

She lifted up the glass to eye level and said, "Liquid courage. These movies are much better while intoxicated. Want one?"

"No, thank you."

"Well if you want one, just let me know. It'll give me an excuse to step away from this ode to gore."

"Shh…I'm watching the movie."

"When you said I could join you for some exciting fun, this weekend. I thought we were going out."

"Thanks for reminding me why I never watch movies with you. You talk too much."

"Don't you mean you think too much? You walked out the first time we went on a double date to the movies."

I kept on watching and said, "That's because the projector guy spoiled the ending."

"Can't we just skip to the ending?"

"Just drink your drink and be quiet."

"Fine." She sipped loudly and I threw a few kernels at her. We both put on sly smiles on our face and fell into a comfortable silence.

When I woke up this morning, I had an email from Pam in my inbox. She had asked that since she was so rudely denied the opportunity to train me last night, she wanted me to study up on a fictional version of a woman scorned. And if Eric would let me out from under him, as she so eloquently put it, we could play tonight. So that was why I was at the firehouse watching this epic tale about a murdering Bride with my best friend; making it a pretty quiet Friday, by all accounts. The movie finally ended, three short hours later. Amelia was numb from the alcohol, but still relatively coherent. I was fine and trying to figure out what aspects of the movie Pam wanted me to take from it. The apartment was bathed in darkness and the only illumination present was provided by the television and the under the cabinet lights in the kitchen.

"Does Pam want you to make a man's heart explode like that?" Amelia asked from her slouched position on the couch.

"The aorta actually makes a very convenient straw." Eric said matter-of-factly behind the couch.

Amelia started screaming, startled at hearing Eric's voice and slightly disoriented at his presence that wasn't there moments ago. She grabbed at me and held on to me for dear life.

"Calm down, Amelia. It's only Eric." I reassured her and ran my hand along her back to soothe her. In addition to making Amelia quite promiscuous when she was drunk, she also got a little paranoid. I think she had made it to that stage now.

"You mean the vampire that wants to make a juice box out of a human heart, Eric." She cautiously lifted her head from its placed buried into my shoulder and spied Eric on the other sectional laying there calmly, his head propped up on a pile of pillows watching us with curious eyes.

"No. My Eric." I told her and smiled at my vampire lover.

Eric turned his body to face us and said, "My apologies, Ms. Broadway. I didn't mean to frighten you."

Eric winked and I knew he had. Luckily, Amelia wasn't aware enough to notice. I chuckled to myself and Amelia returned to her former position on the couch.

"Just don't do it again." Amelia said.

"I make no promises.” Eric said, “How are you two doing tonight? Having a nice visit?"

"Busying myself with Pam's homework and stuffing ourselves with popcorn. We need to eat something more substantial." I answered for the both of us and looked at Amelia when I mentioned the food.

"What else did you do today?" I could sense he knew there was more.

"I need to speak with you about it, alone." I said.

Amelia looked between us and said, "I guess I will leave you to whatever personal or shall I say business related matter. I'm not even sure any more how you both keep that straight. It really is confusing that you…"

"Amelia!" I said effectively stopping her rambling.

"Sorry, talking too much again. I'll start making dinner and you guys can chat elsewhere. Garlic chicken okay?" She asked and both Eric and I raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh, sorry forgot. Basil chicken it is."

"Thank you for cooking Amelia. We'll be right back." I stood from the couch and Eric followed suit.

"Uh huh." She said over her shoulder and made her way to the kitchen.

" _Sovrum_?" Eric asked, behind me. [Bedroom]

" _Nej. Taket_." I answered and could tell he was not particularly pleased with my answer. [No. Roof.]

Eric picked me up and took me to my requested destination. We sat in a chair and he held me securely in his lap. His cool lips met my warm ones as we wished each other a good evening under the winter sky.

"I've missed having you in bed when I rise these past two nights. I will never tire of waking up next to you." Eric said as he cradled me to him. I buried my head further into his cotton shirt.

"I'll make sure to rectify that tomorrow night." I said.

"What about Ms. Broadway?" Eric asked and I shifted to look up at him.

"Didn't stop you from stealing me away before." I said with a smile, "If we stay here she can sleep in my room and we can stay in your day chamber."

"A worthy compromise." Eric kissed me again, but it ended before it could become more heated. "So, what was it that you wanted to tell me."

"That I missed you."

"Liar."

"I know. I went to Bon Temps in the morning to oversee the start of the renovation when I received a call from my Great-grandfather. He wanted to speak with me about a delicate matter, so I went to Faery." I said. Eric tensed slightly at the mention of my Great-grandfather.

"Well, I guess you came back unscathed this time, so it must not have been that kind of meeting." He said and brought me closer to him.

"I just talked, mostly."

"Mostly? Aside from the talking what did you do?"

A smile crept across my face and I said, "I put a certain fairy stalker in his place that I've wanted to do ever since I met the arrogant heel."

"If the number of men that fawn over you increases, I might have to revisit the plan of locking you away with me every sunrise." He smirked and I poked him in the chest.

"I'll make sure to tattoo property of Eric Northman on my ass, just in case you don't get around to it." I joked.

"Oh, no little one. The only thing getting under your skin are my fangs." He popped them and pretended to bite me with his lips.

"Then I guess you'll have to keep training me to fend off all of the men that want to take what is rightfully yours."

"Keep moving on my lap like that and I'll take something right now." He nipped at my ear with his teeth.

**EPOV**

Sookie lifted herself up and repositioned herself so she was facing me on my lap. "Focus."

"Make it fast."

"My Great-grandfather told me that two of Brendan's assassins were captured and they are trying to extract information from them as we speak."

"This is good news?"

"Yes. Maybe they'll be able to provide my great-grandfather with Breandan's whereabouts and I'll be safe." She said in a calm voice, but she was hesitant. She was holding something back.

"Did he say your training would stop?" I asked. I was sure that would not be the case.

"No." She answered, confirming my earlier thought.

"Good. I don't think we should either until he is a pile of dust. Anything else?" I knew there was more.

Sookie removed herself from my lap and stood before me. Her whole countenance changed and I felt something akin to distress in the bond, "My Great-grandfather told me that he approved of our relationship."

"Why are you feeling this way, lover? I would have assumed that this would be good news as well."

"I don't know if I should believe him or not. He seemed sincere, I just…I don't know." She answered with reservation and took a step backward.

"What is it?" I asked testing the bond for what she was going to say.

"I need to ask you a question, but I feel you will take it the wrong way if I ask it." She said.

I took her hand and held it gently in mine, "I will not lie to you Sookie. And if you must ask me questions to come to terms with the prince's admission then ask it. It is better to ask, than to have doubt."

She took a deep breath and looked down at the ground. After a moment, she raised her eyes to mine and asked, "How long have you known my Great-grandfather and when did you speak with him last?"

"The first time we met was during the Fairy-Vampire war many centuries ago. We share a grudging respect and most of the information we actually know about each other is through second-hand information. I have not spoken with him since the night I found out you were fae. Prior to that it had been long before you were born." I said.

From what Sookie had told me about Niall, she hadn't had the closest relationship with him. She didn't fully trust him. It pissed me off royally that his actions had caused Sookie to question me, but I did make a deal with the Prince behind her back regarding her contract and I think the repercussions of that decision was resurfacing and coming back to bite me in the ass. I hoped my answers would do enough to appease her.

Sookie shifted slightly in front of me and her body relaxed. She came back to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Thank you. I'm sorry. He just makes me so nervous. I'm not sure what to believe from him, because he is never forthcoming with information and yet he provided that so easily."

"It will be all right. If the Prince is allowing you to stay with me, we should be grateful about it. The only thing you should be concerned about is your safety. Do not fret about whatever the Prince has done, for you told me once that it didn't matter how we got to this point, all that mattered is that we've chosen each other. I love you Sookie."

"I love you too."

"Will Amelia be able to ward this property?" I asked and knew that if Sookie planned on staying here some days with her friend, she should be protected.

"Already done." She said confidently and I was glad she was back to being the strong woman I knew she could be.

"Good. I will be meeting with Pam at Fangtasia to prepare her for the meeting with the Queen. Once I have finished briefing her, we'll come back here." I said and ran my fingers through her hair.

"Will you join us for dinner?" She asked.

"No, the sooner I leave, the sooner I can return." I stood from the chair and walked toward the edge of the roof, peering down at the people below.

"Okay."

"Please refrain from drinking any spirits tonight. Pam wants your full attention." I said.

"I'm sure she does. She was left out last night." She said and smiled at me.

"No one denies me from my bonded. Have a nice evening and don't talk about me too much."

"I make no promises." She said, mocking my earlier non-promise to Ms. Broadway.

I kissed my love once more and took off into the night.

**SPOV**

His silhouette eclipsed the moon above as I watched him fly off into the night. It made me feel terrible to ask him what I had asked and to question his love and his devotion for me, but Niall giving up that information so freely worried me. But Eric was right, we should not concern ourselves with what we cannot control and if he was allowing us to be together, we should just enjoy it. I wished I knew what Niall was thinking. I waited until he was out of sight to return back down to Amelia. I entered the now brightly lit apartment and closed the door loudly to alert her to my presence. Her back was to me and she was busy with the food in front of her.

"That was quick." She said and turned her head for an answer.

I walked up to her at the counter, "Nothing happened, we just talked."

"Your swollen red lips say otherwise" She said and continued chopping the vegetables in front of her.

"It was just a kiss goodbye. Nothing more." I reassured her and took one of the cut tomatoes off the board and popped it in my mouth.

"I'm sure it will be  _something more_  when he returns. We're not sharing a bed are we?"

"No. You can take my room and I'll sleep elsewhere." I turned my back to the counter and leaned against it.

"But you'll still be on the property?" She asked, removing the vegetables with the edge of the knife and sliding them into a glass bowl.

"Yes." I answered.

"Good to know. Dinner is almost ready."

I spied her glass on the dinner table and noticed its empty contents, "Do you want me to get you a refill?"

"No, I think I've had enough booze for the night. I'll take some water."

"Got it."

I went to the fridge to retrieve Amelia's water and started setting the table for dinner. I helped plate the food and we both sat down to eat. I missed my Gran's cooking the most, but Amelia came in a close second in the amount of comfort it brought me to partake in it.

"I know I probably shouldn't ask, but I'm a nosy witch and am curious about what you two were  _talking_  about up there." Amelia asked.

I finished chewing my first cut of chicken and said, "He just wanted to know about my day."

"That's it. I expect bat-shit crazy and you give me mundane." She said with mock disappoint.

"Do you think my life is exciting?" I said with sarcasm.

"I know it is. You're the daywoman for an ancient vampire. It should be and he pays you enough for it to be more than just running his daytime errands." She said stabbing at her salad.

I considered her question and said, "Okay, you want exciting. You heard about the raid at Fangtasia right?"

"Everyone in the Western Hemisphere heard about that."

"That was me."

"You were the mastermind behind that?" Amelia turned in her chair and her eyes moved along the ceiling and the walls.

"There are no cameras in here." I assured her, but she kept on inspecting the apartment for cameras.

"That you know of." She said with a smirk and continued to eat.

"I would know." I said and returned to my dinner.

"I guess you would. So what's it like, to be in love. Never thought I'd see the day, when you found a man up to your standards."

"I've dated a lot of losers Amelia."

"That is true. Who'd a thought the only man capable of making you happy was not a member of the living. When do I get to visit the love nest?"

"Sorry, you'll be waiting a long time for an invitation."

"Tell me about it then" She said and looked at me eager for my response.

"It's hard to describe without giving it away." I said.

"Well tell me something, that glamouring me won't reveal." She was right about that. I didn't want to give away the location of Eric's resting place. It was different that my family knew, because they were charged with protecting me, wherever that may be.

"It's like a Viking longhouse, except made of solid concrete. It's peaceful." I described and that seemed to pacify her curiosity.

"Did you move all of your stuff there? Because when I looked in your closet there was still a lot of your stuff here." She said. I was not surprised she looked in my closet. Amelia was notorious for borrowing my clothes and not telling me.

"This is more convenient because it's closer to Fangtasia, but it really doesn't matter where my clothes are because I can just do this." I popped across the room. "…and go get them"

"WHAT!" Amelia screeched and said, "You've been holding back Stackhouse. How far can you go?"

"I don't know. Haven't tried for distance." I pulled my phone from my pocket and sent a quick text. I received a reply, then said to Amelia, "Be right back."

And popped away.

**EPOV**

"Are we all clear then about what you are to tell her about the raid? Sophie-Anne won't notice you are lying, but Andre might. Say as little as you can. And if she wants details, elaborate on what was shown in the video." My phone buzzed and I read the text from Sookie.

"What is it?" Pam asked.

I quickly responded to her and put my phone on my desk. "Nothing."

"What should I say if she asks how we knew he was a cop? I can't say you have a telepathic daywoman, let alone a fairy." Pam said with concern.

"Say…" I was interrupted mid-sentence by the abovementioned telepathic daywoman that had just landed in my lap. "..Sookie?"

"Oh am I interrupting? You told me you weren't busy." I scented the air to make sure she hadn't been drinking. She hadn't. She was not full of alcohol, just full of mischief.

"Did you miss me already?" I kissed her head and shifted her body on my lap until she was facing me.

"Yes. Give me your shirt." She said and smiled with her hand out, waiting for my shirt.

I raised my eyebrow at her in question and asked, "Why?"

"Please." She urged. I couldn't say no to her, but it was curious request especially with all of her faculties intact.

Pam cut in, "Give him yours and he'll give you his."

"I think that's a fair exchange." Sookie removed her shirt and offered it to me. "Shirt, please."

My fangs ran out slightly at the sight of her topless, but I would not indulge in my fairy with my child in the room. I quickly removed my shirt and gave it to her. She put it on just as quickly.

" _Tack. Puss. Hej_!" She said in succession and thanked me with a kiss and popped away. [Thanks. Kiss. Bye.]

"I think it's your turn to put on  _your_  shirt." Pam said and I was left staring at Sookie's shirt in my hand.

"What does Dear Abby tell you about this swapping of clothes?" I asked.

"Nothing. I just wanted it. She never masks her scent at home. It's heaven." Pam reached over to take the shirt from my hand and brought it to her nose her eyes glazing over as she inhaled deeply the scent of my fairy. "You're a lucky bastard."

"I know."

**SPOV**

"Whoa. That was quick. What are you wearing?"

"Eric's shirt." I looked down at my borrowed tee that said 'Let it Bleed' in letters made up of knives and other sharp objects.

"Is he wearing yours? Or is he somewhere shirtless having other woman gawk at him." Amelia said through a smile.

"I don't know and the only one gawking at him right now is Pam. Other woman can look, but his ass is mine." I walked over to her at the table to finish my dinner.

"I can see that. So, what else can you do?"

"Some other things, I'll show you later. I want to save my strength." I took at seat and proceeded to eat the rest of my food.

"Speaking of which how's the sex? Still mind-blowing?"

"There are no words." I said quickly and gave a secret smile as I thought about all the mind-blowing sex I've had over the past month.

"What was that look? Did you do it on this table?" Amelia said, tapping her finger on the table, then slowly backing away from it.

"Not yet." I said.

"You're a lucky girl, Sookie Stackhouse."

"I know."

"Let's finish this food, so you'll have enough energy for whenever the vampire comes back."

"Vampires." I corrected. Pam was coming by too.

"Plural?" She asked.

"Yes. I know you were bored out of your mind watching the movie, but tonight we might be putting some of it into practice." I said.

"He's really coming for you this time." Amelia asked.

Before, I moved in with her I made sure she was aware that I had a target on my back and one day, one of my relatives might come for me. She let me live with her anyway and I think that act said a lot about what kind of friend she was.

"I think so." I said and stared contemptuously at my water.

"Can I help you tonight?" Amelia asked.

"You'll have to ask Pam. It's her show tonight." I said, almost done with my plate of food.

"Do you think you'll be ready when he comes?"

"I think so; I've got both fairies and vampires on my side. I am not alone in this fight."

"You're right. You'll be ready. If they believe in you Sookie, I should too."

"Thank you. Now I've got to tell you about what happened in New York."

I recounted the whole story about Pam's undoing to Amelia and her spirits brightened. It was fun to share the tale with her and some of the misadventures along the way. The story had carried us all the way into dessert when we heard a knock at the door.

I was about to stand up to greet my vampire caller, but Amelia stood first, "I'll get it."

"Sure." I said.

I sat at the dinner table, twirling my water glass in my hand and waiting to see the vampire behind the door. Amelia opened the door to Pam.

"When Eric told me Sookie was having a dinner guest, I didn't realize she'd be good enough to eat. Hello Amelia." Pam said, eyeing Amelia hungrily.

"Hi." Amelia nervously responded.

"Pam, True Blood?" I asked, trying to be a good hostess.

"No thank you. I already ate, but I think I might consider dessert later." She said to me, but her eyes were on Amelia.

"Is Eric coming?" I asked.

"Yes, but I guess he was inspired by your little clothes swap, because he went home to change and to get you some clothes. I brought you shoes." She said and handed me two unlabeled boxes stacked on top of one another.

"From your collection?" I asked. The images of her shoes and her clothes still burned in my mind.

"No, these are new. I got inspired after I saw your shoes you wore last night. You know I'm all about form, but these also have a function. To maim mostly." She said and I was reminded of all the maiming that was done during the movie I had just watched.

I placed the boxes on the table and opened the top box. I pulled away the tissue paper and pulled out a black patent leather pump with a silver metallic stiletto. I picked up the heel with both hands and began to examine the shoe.

"The stiletto is removable, but I prefer it be used when you are crushing an enemy's larynx. It'll make such a lovely burning sound." Pam described with gusto.

"Now, I understand the movie." Amelia commented and looked down at my shoe. I handed it to her.

"You watched it too?" Pam addressed Amelia.

"I wanted company. Thank you Pam." I said and watched Amelia inspecting the shoe.

"You're welcome, open the other one." Pam said.

I opened the other box and found another shoe in black leather, but instead of a pump I found a ballet flat with silver spikes at the toe.

"These you wear tonight." Pam urged.

I removed them from the box and admired the spikes. They were not sharp, but to a vampire or a Were they wouldn't need to be.

"Thank you for the shoes Pam, I look forward to using them." I said.

"You can thank me by doing well tonight." She said and tapped me on the head.

Both Pam and I turned in the direction of the door. Eric was here. He let himself in and walked in with a garment bag.

"I think Pam must be rubbing off on you if you're both coming in bearing clothes for me." I said to my vampire as he walked toward us.

"Well, I didn't go shopping; I just raided your closet." He said and I saw Amelia stifle a laugh.

He kissed me hello, by planting a soft peck on the top of my head and handed me my clothes. Amelia pulled Pam to the side and they started talking.

"Will this give me a hint on to what I am doing tonight?" I asked.

"No." He said flatly and gave Pam a knowing look from the other side of the room.

Pam came back over to us and said, "Ms. Broadway wants to come tonight. If we are going to make it there before you, we should leave. Please don't get distracted and make us wait."

Amelia chuckled and Pam glared at us, daring us to fuck and leave her waiting. She grabbed Amelia and they disappeared out of the apartment.

"Are you going to watch me change?" I asked, before walking into my bedroom.

"I'd rather watch you undress, but Pam will be gone all weekend so I'll have you all to myself." He said to my back, "Dress quickly."

I ran into my bedroom with my garment bag and tossed Eric's shirt onto the bed as I entered. I slowly unzipped the garment bag to see what Eric had procured from my closet. Taking the first hanger out, I found my red-orange silk tank. Interesting choice. The second item was only a pair of black leather pants. They would go well with my new shoes. I changed quickly and went back out to my vampire.

"Perfect." He said, running a finger along the curve of my neck, "Ready to fly?"

"Fly? We're not teleporting?" I asked.

"No, you need to save your strength." He said.

"Then I need a jacket." I ran into my room to grab a jacket and to secure my silver-tipped shoes on my belt loop to not harm Eric. We're not going through that again. "Ready." I said and he crouched down to receive me on his back.

We took off from the roof and Eric flew through the night sky. My eyes followed the roads below to try to figure out our destination. We were going to Bon Temps. The familiar roof-top of my former home came into view and we landed in the yard. I tossed my shoes onto the ground and put them on. They fit perfectly.

I watched as Eric vamped over to the house and ran in and out of it quickly.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"I think there is a hole with my name on it." He said.

I smiled and asked, "Did we beat them here?"

"No, they're around back. Turn around." He said and I turned my back to him. I saw his hands come near my eyes and unlike this morning when Preston attempted to cover my eyes, I allowed Eric to.

I blinked beneath the silk blindfold as my eyes adjusted at not seeing. "Is this part of the training?"

"You'll see." He said dryly.

"Ha." I laughed at the irony of his statement.

"Take my hand." I took his hand and we walked along the hard ground. The leaves crunched at my feet and the sounds of the night filled my ears.

I had been counting my steps and knew we had walked at least a quarter of a mile, before we stopped. I waited for Eric to instruct me further, but he didn't. He released my hand and I felt his presence move away from me. I picked up Amelia's thoughts and she was thinking about looking down at me. Looking down? She was in a tree. I looked up with my blindfolded eyes, I hoped in her direction. It was so hard to locate her without my sight.

"Glad you made it on time." I heard Pam's voice say.

"Didn't know we were on a schedule." I said.

"Oh, you're on my time now." My new trainer stated.

I felt a rush of wind and I got pinched on my butt.

"Pam! Hands off!" I shrieked at her.

"Lover, you know the only one that gets to touch that beautiful butt of yours is me." Eric said and chuckled

"Enough!" Pam said silencing me before I could respond to Eric. "On your knees."

I felt a feminine hand on my shoulder and I went to the ground like she ordered.

"Tonight, we're going to build upon what Eric has taught you about fighting in a circle, 360 degrees. You fought the drainers and you fought both of us, but we were all moving at human speed. Humans are slow, your enemy is not. We are going to work on your other senses and your telepathy to track us down. Eric and I will move around you and you will have to identify our location in relation to you."

"Without my eyes." I said.

"I don't see a problem. You have your ears, your nose, but most of all you have your telepathy. Use it."

"But I can't read you." I asserted.

"No, but you can still detect our minds, or voids that you call them. We are the closest thing to the fae. Their minds are locked to you too." Pam said.

I bent my head down until my chin touched my chest and I listened and smelled the air. It smelled like rain. I had not seen a cloud in the sky during our flight. How could it? Amelia. Right when the realization hit me, the unseen clouds above me opened and I felt rain fall everywhere, except where I was kneeling. I stuck out my hand and the droplets caressed my hand. I pulled back and wiped my wet hand on my shirt.

Pam's voice pierced the noise of the precipitation and I listened closely to her instruction, "You will call out our location like the hands of a clock. Where am I now?"

"4 o'clock." I said, but she was no longer there.

"Wrong." Pam said.

I needed to be quicker in my responses, but they were moving so quickly.

" _Sänka skepp_ , Sookie." I heard Eric say through the pounding rain and I realized what he meant, so I answered in kind. [Battleship]

"P6, E3." I said rapidly.

I could feel Eric's pride in the bond and I knew I had found them, but they had been stationary the whole time and soon they would both move away from me and quickly at that. Eric and Pam moved around me and I called out their locations. They moved so swiftly, they almost made me dizzy trying to track them. Amelia's rainstorm caused the air around me to become stifling and I soon shed my jacket. When I would fail to locate them, Pam would make me try again until I did. By my count, I was getting it correct over half of the time and we continued this little game until I correctly guessed ten in a row. Then the rain stopped and I reached for my blindfold, but Pam stopped me.

"Leave it on." Pam ordered, my hands dropped to my side.

I tried to figure out what Pam had planned next for me by reading Amelia, but she was no longer in the clearing. Eric had taken her from the tree and back to the house. I remained on my knees and breathed in the wet earth around me. Everything felt so quiet after the rain ceased. I waited and waited for Pam to say something.

"Are you ready for some target practice?" Pam finally said.

I turned my head in the direction of her voice and said, "What are my targets?"

"Us. You tracked us down, now you need to make good on your assessment. Show me Sookie what it means to be fae. Unleash the light within." Pam ordered.

"You heard her, Lover,” Eric said, “Fire at will.”

I closed my eyes tightly behind my blindfold and raised my hands up to the level of my eye with my palms skyward. I took a deep breath and summoned my light. I could feel it dancing in my palms. They were moving quickly around me and their minds swirled in a mix between their voids. Eric was easier to detect because of our shared bond, but knowing this enabled me to differentiate between the two of them. I wanted to hit Pam first. She wanted a light show, she will have it. I threw my light in the spot I anticipated her void to be and I heard a singing noise. I was close, but I failed to hit her.

"Too slow, Princess. Try again." Pam teased.

Vampires didn't breathe so the only thing I could rely on was their empty minds. Fairies breathed, but they could move just as fast because they could teleport. I needed to move faster. I tried to see a pattern in their movements, but they moved in a haphazard way and they rarely stood still. I decided to go for Eric this time, because I could more precisely detect his movements. I tracked him as the seconds passed by and then I let my light go from both of my hands in the two separate directions. I heard the sound of his body hitting the forest floor and I heard him groan. I checked the bond to see if I had hurt him, but I just felt happiness from him as he recovered quickly.

"That's what you get for distracting me." I admonished him, wishing I could see my fallen target.

"I'd gladly do it again." He said and proceeded to pinch my ass once more.

I heard Pam laugh and I threw my light in the direction of the sound.

"Missed again."

I lowered myself onto the backs of my legs and focused on her intently. Nothing else mattered, but her void flitting around in my mind like a pinball. She moved so quickly. Finally, I knew I had her and shot my light straight above me and she screamed out. I felt her void coming closer and knew she was about to land on top of me. She couldn't fly like Eric and had only leapt in a bold, careless move over me. I teleported out from under her and ripped off the blindfold to see what I had done.

I walked over to Pam to see her lying in the muddy ground, "Nice move, Daywoman. Now get down here."

She grabbed my ankle and pulled me down into the mud with her. I started laughing and tried to crawl away from her. I kicked her with my shoe and the silver got to her. We wrestled in the mud and I was able to get away. I teleported to Eric and he held me in his arms.

"Was that dirty enough for you?" I asked him.

"All the better to take you home and get you clean." He said, bringing my body closer to his own covered in mud. "Are we done here?" He said to Pam.

"I'm most certainly done. My dry cleaning will be left in the garage, cost of my training. I'll bring the witch with me back to the firehouse." She said.

Pam started to walk awkwardly in the mud toward the house to retrieve Amelia.

"You got her good, Lover." I said and we both smiled with the caked mud on our faces.

"I know."

I held my vampire to me and I took us straight to the shower to get into a momentary state of cleanliness; for the night was young, and I was sure I could think of many more ways to get dirty.


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Must be Saturday, because everyone is going to be at Fangtasia tonight (except Pam).

**SPOV**

"Sookie, I'm back" Amelia called from downstairs.

I had left the door ajar awaiting her return from the grocery store. Since I did not keep it as stocked as the house in the woods, I desperately was in need of more food to fill this refrigerator. Luckily, Amelia volunteered to go and I had time to begin some of my early Christmas shopping online. Christmas was a mere two weeks away, but the only thing that was certain in between that time was that I had a pack meeting to go to, so the sooner I started the better. Having something to look forward to like Christmas and the possibility of a New Year was a good goal to have. I needed to believe that I would live and have the opportunity to celebrate instead of feeling like the world was standing still as I waited for Breandan to make a move. I stood from the table and made sure to bookmark the website I was looking at, before heading down to help her with the groceries.

I popped down to the entryway and said, "What bags should I carry?"

"Ahh! Don't do that." She put her hand over her chest; always such a drama queen.

"What?" I smiled broadly, knowing full well what I had done.

"I'm never going to get used to you teleporting around and that vampire of yours is rubbing off on you; scaring people like that." She reprimanded.

"Would you be scared of me if you saw me in a dark alley?" I looked over her shoulder at the bags she had brought.

She bent over and handed me a couple and I held them securely in my arms, "Probably not, but after watching you train and seeing all those weapons in the gym; I wouldn't put it past you to rip an enemy limb from limb."

"I'll leave the hacking to Eric and Pam." I said and started walking up the steps to the apartment.

"Good to hear, but red does look good on you." Amelia said as we walked side by side up the stairs.

"So I've been told." I said and winked at her.

We made it up to the apartment and stowed away the perishables and all the other food where they belonged. Amelia continued to tinker around in the kitchen and I sat back down to open my laptop to the website I was looking at; contemplating on whether or not I should buy the item on the page.

"Tea?" Amelia asked holding the electric kettle.

"Sure." I answered and she started to boil the water. It would be nice to have a warm cup of tea; I was already wrapped in a sweater enjoying another day of lounging around the apartment with my best friend. I went back to looking at the item on the screen.

"Why the face?" Amelia said as she sat on the kitchen counter.

"What face?" I said as I continued to stare at the screen.

"The face where you are stuck trying to make a decision face." She said and I shifted my eyes to her in question above the top of the laptop screen.

"Right." I said, ignoring her observation.

"Maybe I can help you with whatever you are having a hard time deciding on." She said as the kettle beeped.

I let her distribute the water into the mugs, before I answered her, "I'm Christmas shopping."

"I would assume for the vampire, based on you not coming right out and saying it." She said and handed me my cup of tea. I pulled the chair out next to me and she sat down.

"That would be a valid assumption." I said and took a sip of the warm liquid.

"What do you get a 1000 year old vampire, besides a fairy of course?" Amelia asked and I was pretty sure all vampires would want their own fairy.

"I already am working on his present." I answered. "I started it three days ago."

"What is this work in progress present?" She inquired further.

"I'm painting again." I said as I clicked around and added another item to my additional bookmarks.

"That's good to hear, but how are you painting his thoughts. You can't read them. Can you?" Amelia asked and looked at me seriously for an answer.

"No, thankfully not. I'm painting the bond." I answered her. I was very grateful I couldn't read his thoughts. The inability to put me so at ease, whenever I was with him.

"That should be interesting. I'm very curious as to what that would look like…" She became thoughtfully, "..to you. Why are you searching if you have this sentimental present planned out?" She asked and took another sip of her tea.

"Because I needed to give those two limits, otherwise they would they would try to buy the moon." I said. "We all discussed it and for Christmas this year we would all give each other just two presents. One, I guess real present and the second one being something like a gag gift. I added a stipulation of $100 dollars for the gag gift."

"A $100 dollars is a lot of money for a gag gift." Amelia said.

"I wanted it to be $25, but Pam protested and said she needed it to be at least $100 for her to get anything good." I answered.

I initially was going to tell Eric he didn't need to get me anything, but with the painting I had hidden away in the garage, I wanted to save it to give to him for Christmas. So I relented and allowed him to give me something. Pam butted in and said she wanted to exchange gifts too. After much discussion we had those terms ironed out.

"At least you have an early start. I'm not very creative with gifts." She said.

"You gave me my "S" necklace." I said, remembering how valuable that gift was to me.

"Well I didn't let you know how creative it was until you needed to use it. You used it right?" She said and looked at me probingly.

"Yes."

"Is it still intact?"

"No."

"I might be able to fix it, if you still have the pieces. I think I have a mending spell somewhere." She said and I was thankful I saved the pieces. Maybe it might still work and I could use it again whenever I came upon another spiteful, vampire blood fueled were-witch.

"I'll give it to you tomorrow."

"So where are you starting."

"Amazon." I said thoughtfully.

"Books? For whom?" She asked, craning her neck to see the item on the screen.

"Pam. I think she needs to brush up on her coloring." I turned the laptop for her to see and gave Amelia a sly smile. She choked down a laugh and I scrolled through the page remembering how well Pam received the first book that I had given her. I think she'll like this one, too.

A couple hours later and after many suggestions from Amelia, I had narrowed down most of things I wanted to get. I just needed to do a little more research on some of the items before buying them. Two weeks should be plenty of time to get them. We had just finished lunch, when both Claudine and Claude appeared to tell me it was time to train. Claudine wanted Amelia to sit out during this training, so it was only the three of us back in the house in the woods. They initially wanted to go to Bon Temps, but I told them there was a whole pack of Weres and some humans milling about working on the renovation. They quickly agreed with the change in venue.

I removed my sweater, revealing the chainmail underneath. They both looked at me curiously.

"What are you wearing?" Claude asked, moving closer, but cautiously toward me.

"Iron chainmail." I said and he immediately stopped his forward progress.

"Where did you get it?" Claudine asked.

"Eric." I answered simply.

"He is taking protecting you quite seriously." Claude said.

"He is and he wanted me to test its protective powers with you two. So, how should we do this?" I held the loose chains at my hips and they clinked against my undershirt.

They both looked at each other, trying to elucidate from the other what to do. I had stunned them into inaction. I hoped my enemies would find themselves in that same state upon seeing my defenses.

"Well?" I said.

Claudine spoke first, "First off, we will let you know right now that we cannot touch the iron. It will burn us like silver does to vampires."

"I assume the Viking wanted you to see how it would be affected by your light?" Claude continued.

"I think that was something that concerned him." I said. I was very curious to see if the chainmail would protect against the magical light that my kin all held. Fairies did not just use magic; we were magic. A magic born out of our spark.

"It would be wise for you to remove the chainmail and place it on something else. We don't want to hurt you." Claudine said.

"The light hasn't hurt me much before. It stings like hell, but never harmed me in anyway long term way." I said.

"That's because we haven't taught you to harness it to its capacity. What we are going to throw at the iron is going to be deadly. It will do more than sting; it will be enough to kill." She said with all seriousness.

"Remove the iron and drape it on your rock over there." Claude pointed and I saw he was referring to a rock that was similar in height and shape to the boulder in Bon Temps.

I lifted the chainmail off of my body and tossed it over the large boulder. Its links clinked against the rock and settled perfectly. I walked back over to where Claude and Claudine were standing and watched them carefully. They seemed to focus on the rock, their eyes that were usually soft and full of life, were hard and cold. They seemed to have a fierceness to them that I had never seen before.

"Claude." Claudine said.

At the sound of his name being called, Claude bared his teeth and if he had not had them filed down they would have been razor sharp. His hands at his sides called his light and the orbs, normally a bright white, were red. I backed away from him, fearful at the power he had just summoned. His faced hardened and his eyes looked empty as if all that he was, had been channeled into the two glowing balls of light in his hands.

"Let it go." Claudine said in a sad voice with eyes that looked ready to empty with tears.

Claude took a brusque step forward to throw both of his red orbs in quick succession. I watched them fly across the clearing and explode onto the rock. I covered my eyes as they made contact and peered through my fingers to see the result of the magic. The light danced along the iron and finally fizzled into nothingness. The rock was unscathed. I was about to run toward the fake enemy, when I heard Claude collapse beside me.

"Claude?" I said, hopeful he was okay.

He started sobbing, uncontrollably. Claudine wrapped him up in her arms and held him tightly.

"Is he okay?" I asked Claudine.

"Go back my brother." Claudine said to Claude and he disappeared from her embrace.

"What happened?" I asked and she stood from the ground.

"Sookie, the both of us had told you before that your spark is an extension of yourself and is fueled by strong emotion. In order to call that type of power, you must be fully invested in it. What Claude did was pull from the memory of our dearly, departed sister. He used his anger at her loss and the anger toward those that took her to summon the power to kill. It was not the power that weakened him, but the emotion." She said. Her eyes had watered, but she held the emotion in check.

"Will he be okay?" I asked with concern.

"He will be fine, uncovering those feelings overwhelmed him. You've done so well at controlling your emotions and schooling your features with your telepathy. Because of this, we believe you will be better at calling this form of your light to you." She said.

"But what happens if I fall to the emotion too; if I succumb to those feelings and lose my strength when I need it most?" I said.

"Then you must learn to call emotions to you that strengthen you, that bolster your well-being." She said.

"I have had so much loss in my life, wouldn't that be the easiest thing to summon as well. Like the memory of Claudette, I could call my thought about my Gran or Fintan."

"No." She said and walked away from me, moving toward the rock.

I followed her and she stopped a few feet away from the rock to examine it. She placed a single finger between one of the gaps in the chainmail and rubbed it along the rocks surface. I moved closer and did the same. It was surprisingly cool. I shot my own light at the surface below the chainmail and crouched down to test it again; it was warm. I looked up at Claudine and she met my eyes briefly until falling into an introspective look. I stood next to her.

"If it is not anger or sadness, what emotion is it that you want me to call?" I asked softly.

She turned away from the rock to face me and said without hesitation, "Love."

**EPOV**

"Good evening." The melodic voice of my fairy said as I opened my eyes to the night. I was lying on my side and her body was nestled into mine.

"Hello." I said and pulled her closer to me, basking in her body warming my own. My fangs reacted instinctually to her presence; I wanted her blood so badly.

Sensing my want, she shifted her hair, exposing her neck to me. "Bite."

I gave into my desire and pierced her skin with my fangs. She gasped as I bit her and I sucked her sweet blood into me. I snaked my hand down her front and pulled back the silk of her robe to penetrate her with my fingers. Her heart rate started to increase, making the blood flow more freely into me. I continued to thrust my fingers into her as my palm put just enough pressure on her clit to make her try to wriggle away from me, but I held her tight not letting a single drop of her blood fall errantly on the bed. She writhed against my hand as I increased the speed of my fingers. She wrapped her own hand over mine urging me to bring her release. She came seconds later and I retracted both my fangs and my fingers from her body. I licked the trail of blood that seeped from her wounds until I came to the marks and promptly healed them.

"Can we stay in bed the rest of the night?" Sookie asked and turned to now face me in bed.

"What about your witch upstairs?" I asked.

"She can watch TV. I just want to lie here and for you to do that again and again until the sun both takes us for the day." She said. How did I get so lucky to have such an insatiable lover?

"Unfortunately, I cannot indulge you tonight. Pam is gone this weekend meaning I must attend to Fangtasia, but you are welcome to keep me company." I said reluctantly.

"Then I guess I should get ready for a night out that doesn't involve me rolling around in the mud with Pam or tearing up my vampire with silver." She said with slight dissatisfaction in her voice.

"I would gladly do all of those things again." I said and pulled her to me again to just feel her warm body.

"Care to join me in the shower?" She asked and looked up at me.

"I thought you said you needed to get ready." I said.

"Just trying to save my landlord on the water bill." She said with a smile.

I picked her off the bed and tossed my dirty fairy over my shoulder, as she squealed with the prospect of getting clean.

**SPOV**

After one very long, hot shower later, Amelia, Eric and I were on our way to Fangtasia. It was a relief to go there and not have to think about work. From what Eric and Pam had told me, the business was going very well and the increased revenue from our little stunt had made up for all of the improvements that were done. I was happy about that and anxious to see the amount of people that would show up the first Saturday night following the audits. I had my answer as we pulled into the parking lot. It was already packed and the bar didn't open for another thirty minutes. Even though, I was not working I was still curious about all those that had come, so when we parked I grabbed Amelia to walk toward the front to investigate.

"Sookie, where are you going?" Eric called after me.

"Market research." I said and tapped my head.

"You don't have to do that. You're still on leave." He said and I stopped my forward progress to the main entrance.

I walked up to him and said, "I'll make it quick and I'm taking Amelia with me."

"Five minutes."

"See you in three."

He looked at his watch and disappeared into the bar. I took Amelia by the hand and we walked to the front and saw the line that weaved into the parking lot. Hundreds of people had arrived, some from as far as Florida had come to visit tonight. Too bad she wasn't here, but it didn't matter they still would pay to come in. Most were the typical clientele and I did not find any fault in them. Then I didn't hear, but saw my own brother standing in line.

He spotted me as well and called out, "Sookie!"

"Hi Jason." I said upon approach, still holding Amelia's hand. I dropped her hand and presented her to Jason, "You remember Amelia."

Jason had only met Amelia once before when he had come down to visit with my Gran in New Orleans, but they got along pretty well. They had actually spoken at length during that time, because he was too busy stonewalling me.

"Hi Amelia." He said.

"Nice to see you again Jason." Amelia said and they gave each other a friendly, but slightly awkward hug.

Jason turned to the two men next to him, "These are my friends, Hoyt and Rene. Meet my sister Sookie and her friend, Amelia."

"Susannah." I corrected.

"Susannah, I remember you. You've grown up." Hoyt said and offered me his hand.

"So have you." I took it and read his mind. Jason had not told them that I worked here; just that he knew someone that could get them in.

I had a faint memory of Hoyt and his mother. Once I had left Bon Temps to New Orleans, I literally left everything I had known. It was important to me to come to terms with my powers there, so because of that I engrossed myself totally in my life there and cut off the life I left behind. The only threads of my former life I maintained were between my Gran and my brother. I needed to embrace the supernatural, before I could become accustomed to having both aspects in my life.

Rene then offered his hand, and I schooled my features to not react to his thoughts. I needed to speak with Eric about this potential problem.

"Jason, can you come with me? Hoyt, Rene, please remain in line, I know a guy that will get you in without having to pay." I said and gently nudged Jason to follow me.

Amelia was watching me carefully and she could tell I knew something that I wasn't saying. "Amelia doesn't it look like it's going to rain."

"Uh, yeah it does." She said and turned to both Hoyt and Rene.

Over the years, Amelia and I had developed our own little secret language whenever we went out. Just certain words and phrases that would alert the other without alerting the certain person of interest of our true intentions. I knew she would keep Hoyt and Rene company and talk circles around them. I started walking toward the back and I heard Jason's footfalls behind me.

Jason followed me a few paces, before he said, "Where are we going?"

"Inside. Follow me." I approached the back door and Jason came through it with me.

I knocked on the office door, "Enter."

"Eric, you remember my brother." I said walking up to the chairs in front of his desk, but not sitting down. I only wanted Jason to come with me to make Eric aware he was here and make good on my promise to his friends to take care of them for the night.

Jason came up beside me and Eric addressed him, "What brings you to Fangtasia Jason?"

"My friends and I wanted to see the lady vampire…Pam." He said.

Even though she was not going to be present tonight, the specter of her would be all over Fangtasia; from her merchandise to the cardboard cutout she had ordered that was on the stage. There even was a special drink tonight called Vampire's Kiss. Pam had all of her revenue streams covered prior to her departure. Also the vampires were ordered to keep telling customers there was the possibility she would show and at the end of the night when she didn't, they would comment on her probably showing up the next night. It was all about perceptions and we managed them well at Fangtasia.

"Well she's not here, but please refrain from telling anyone that is the case." Eric said seriously, reinforcing the previous memorandum and not giving away Pam's whereabouts. I was sure my brother would be able to keep this secret; he had done well compartmentalizing his human and supernatural sides.

"Of course. I won't tell anyone." Jason said.

"But you are welcome to enjoy all that my bar has to offer. Anything you order is on the house." Eric offered to Jason and looked at me for the count. I tapped the chair in front of me three times lightly with my index finger. Eric opened his desk drawer and pulled out three cards for Jason to give to Chow to ensure he would serve them without question.

Jason took them and said, "Thank you. I really appreciate that." He placed them in his shirt pocket and asked, "Can Sookie hang out with us?"

"Ask her yourself. She's not working tonight." Eric said and looked at me to answer Jason.

I turned to Jason and said, "I'll be right out Jason. I just need to speak with Eric."

He looked at Eric and then said, "Okay. Thanks, thanks again." Jason said and left the office, shutting the door behind him.

I walked around behind Eric's desk and he pushed his chair back to receive me. I stood between his legs and leaned my back against the desk. He ran his hand down the front of my silk dress, weaving his fingers along my front until he stopped at my navel and instead of going down further, reached for my hand. He took it in his own, pulling me closer to him, securing me with his knees.

"What does my Princess have to tell me, besides that she is late?" Eric said not loosening his grip on my body.

"One of Jason's friends may be a problem." I said and wrapped my hands around his neck, twirling his short hair in my fingers.

"Again must I remind you that you're not supposed to be working tonight, Lover?" Eric chastised and he placed his hands at my hips, bringing me even closer to him. He nuzzled my front and looked up at me as he moved his hands up and down my body, moving the fabric of my dress higher and higher; his movement jostling the chainmail underneath my dress.

"It's a hard thing to turn off, even when you are turning me on." I said in a hurried voice as I felt his lust coming through the bond. He was making me want him so badly, but I needed to tell him and get back to Amelia.

"Are you turned on, Sookie?" His eyes were on my breasts as he made circles with his fingers around them. He intently moved his digits along the chainmail, putting slight pressure on the chains as he followed the intricate pattern on my body; making it feel like it was his cool fingers dancing on my skin.

"Yes." I gasped as he moved his hands further along my body, avoiding all the usual places; but still eliciting the effect he wanted just with his touch.

"Closer." He hissed and hiked up my dress so I could straddle him in his chair.

"Eric." I said now from his lap, feeling almost glamoured by the pull of his want for me.

"Yes, Lover." He whispered.

"Jason's friend." I started, but his cool hands on my body burned my skin as he moved his hand up my leg.

"Nothing is stopping you from speaking. Tell me." He said and I wanted to argue, but couldn't think of a valid reason why I couldn't speak.

He brought my lips to his ear and I took a deep breath, pushing the lust away and said, "He is not who he says he is and his mind is clouded with hateful thoughts toward vampire, but his most vengeful thoughts are reserved for those that sleep with vampires. He's killing fangbangers."

Eric's hands stopped moving and he pulled me back to look at me with concern. He was about to speak when the door opened and I turned on Eric's lap to see two people in the doorway.

My brother and Sam Merlotte.


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Problems in Bon Temps have spilled over into Shreveport and Sookie and Eric are left to deal with them one at a time.

**SPOV**

"Sookie!" Jason called out and his eyes shifted down to the ground. He turned to leave, but I stopped him from taking another step. I read his thoughts and now turned my attention to Sam; the reason for this interruption.

Sam faced the frozen Jason and I volleyed my light at the door, shutting it and preventing him from leaving. I disentangled myself from Eric and my lust, now burned with anger at Sam for telling my brother about my relationship with Eric. I had planned on telling Jason over the holidays, but now that was no longer an option. Eric remained seated as I approached Sam and he backed away from me. I called one of my chainmail gloves and it appeared in my hand. As soon as I put it on, I backhanded Sam, leaving an imprint on his face. He fell over to the floor grasping at the spot I had hit him.

"Stay on the fucking ground. You had no right." I yelled at Sam and released my brother from my hold. "Jason, I will explain everything, but please remain quiet and sit on the sofa."

He moved awkwardly toward the sofa and for the first time in my life, he actually looked fearful of me. I didn't want him to fear me, but I wanted Sam too. From Jason's thoughts, I had ascertained that he had just gone back outside to return to his friends, but was intercepted by Sam. Sam had asked Jason where I was and Jason answered that I was with Eric. Then Sam revealed to Jason that Eric and I were involved and he needed to speak with Eric. So Sam led them both back here unannounced; Jason came with him because he was shocked that I was dating a vampire and Sam wanted to speak with Eric immediately, because he needed help with a situation in Bon Temps. The fault lied with Sam and that was who was in my sights right now. I grabbed at his collar and dragged him over to one of Eric's chairs.

"Sit and ask what you came here to ask." I said to him and watched as he pulled himself up to the chair. His face swelling from where I had struck him. He was a shifter he'd heal.

I walked back around to Eric's desk and stood behind him at his side. Eric didn't say a word the whole time I was rearranging our uninvited guests, but I knew he was angry at their intrusion.

Sam was rubbing his face and avoiding eye-contact with me. I waited for him to talk, but Eric was impatient and spoke first, "Shifter, you come into my bar and barge into my office. Speak quickly or I'll break your jaw so you won't be able to scream when she hits you again."

He finally gave up trying to stall and said, "One of my waitresses is missing. The last time someone heard from her she was coming from this bar. I have checked her apartment and she's not there and hasn't come into work the past three days. I need your help in finding her."

"Are you seeking my help, because you believe a vampire did it?" Eric said and leveled an accusing stare at Sam. His fangs slowly emerged from his mouth adding to the threat.

"That is a possibility, but I also wanted to know if you had any video cameras to see if you could retrace her steps." Sam answered uneasily.

I whispered into Eric's ear and he said to Sam, "Shifter, you will wait in the bar until I have made a decision on whether or not to help you. If you leave you will leave with nothing, but the questions you came with."

Sam stood from the chair and left the office. I removed myself from Eric's side and went to lock the door. Once he had left, I saw Eric pull out his phone, I assumed to tell Chow to keep an eye on him. There was still ten minutes until the doors were to open, so it should be easy for Chow to corral him if necessary, unless he shifted into something bigger than a dog. I walked back to Jason and sat next to him. He looked like he was in shock.

"Jason." I said in a quiet voice. I heard Eric's chair move and he was about to stand, but I gestured with my hand for him to remain where he was. I also had a feeling he wanted to glamour Jason. Twice was enough.

"Huh, yeah." He said feebly and continued to attend to a spot on the floor.

"Jason. I was going to tell you about Eric and me. I just wanted to wait until Christmas to do so, but now I know I should have told you sooner. I'm sorry you found out this way." I said.

He looked up from the ground and chanced a look at Eric. Finally, he made eye-contact with me and said, "I've been a terrible brother and I know I've kept you at arms-length, because I have always been scared of that part of myself; that supernatural side you have embraced. I'm sorry that you didn't feel you could trust me enough to let me know. If you're happy with a vampire then I guess it's all right with me. I know you can take care of yourself Sookie and watching you do that to Sam just proves it."

"Thank you Jason." He turned on the sofa and opened his arms to me. I hugged my brother and felt a sense of calm come over me and I knew that was from Eric. He was relieved as well.

Jason stood from the sofa and walked toward Eric's desk. He offered his hand to Eric and said. "Please take care of my sister."

Eric rose from his chair and took Jason's hand to say, "You have my word, but in order to do so, you must keep this information to yourself as it is not common knowledge that your sister and I are linked. She is protected the less people know; especially from my kind."

"I will and I'm just happy that I get to know that my sister has someone special in her life." Jason said and turned away from Eric and the seriousness that had come over him slowly diminished until he was back to being my carefree brother. He clapped his hands together and said, "All right, I'm going to get my drink on and toast to new love. See you two out there." And with that he left the office.

I locked the door behind Jason and turned back to Eric sitting at his desk, "That went surprisingly well."

"I thought so." I popped onto his lap and all I wanted was for him to hold me. He indulged me and cradled me in his arms. "What do you want to do with Sam?"

"His problem and Jason's friend are one in the same?" He inferred based on my answer I gave him when Sam asked about his waitress. I had told him I knew where she was and he correctly guessed the reason for that was because I had read Jason's friend.

"Unfortunately they do." I said, confirming his assumption.

"What else do you know?" He asked.

My mind returned to the horrific scene, I had seen in his mind and I recalled what I knew to Eric, "Rene's holding her at his apartment chained to his bed. He hasn't been able to kill her yet, but he has been raping her. The initial rage over finding his sister with a vampire led him to kill and rape her and he is reliving the act with other women. He needs to be stopped."

"I will send Thalia to retrieve her. She will also wipe her memory and heal her as necessary. She does not need to live on remembering what has happened to her. Do you agree?"

"Yes. No one should have to remember that. How would you like to proceed with Rene?"

"I had bought you a ballistic gel dummy to play with, but I think he'll be a worthy substitute. He's got six more hours of life left in him; let's give him some false hope." Eric stood from his chair and kissed the crown of my head, gently placing me on the floor.

I straightened my dress and said, "I'll go get Sam."

I took a deep breath and walked out of the office to retrieve Sam to start another night of intrigue at Fangtasia. Never a dull a moment.

**EPOV**

I watched Sookie leave the office and considered what would have happened if we had not caught this murderer in time. Would he have gone after Sookie? I dismissed that thought, because I knew my lover would have been capable enough to handle such a useless, pathetic human such as him, but hatred was something that should not be underestimated and his issues ran deep. There was a knock on my door and I knew it was Sookie coming back with Sam.

"Enter." I echoed through the room and they came in.

This time Sookie remained behind Sam at the door and he returned to the chair he had previously occupied.

"I will help you with your problem, but you will owe me a favor." I said quickly.

"I did you a favor by not ratting you both out to the cops about the Rattrays." Sam said raising his voice to me.

Fucking shifter. I catapulted myself over my desk, knocking over his chair and him along with it. I wrapped my hand around his throat and began to squeeze, "Do you know what it's like to be drained of all of your blood? To feel your life slowly slipping away as your beating heart begins to sputter and the precious oxygen rich blood that feeds the synapses in your brain stop firing. I should drain you right now for even mentioning those useless excuses for life. I did you a favor, by wiping the earth of them. Don't ever forget that." I hissed at him, only inches from his face. I released his throat and retracted my fangs. "You'll have your waitress back by the morrow. Leave and don't you ever come into my office again unannounced or I will end you."

I waved him off and he crawled like the dog he was up to his feet. He rushed past Sookie and she promptly shut the door behind him.

"That was fun." Sookie said and lay down on the sofa.

I vamped over to her and lay my body on top of hers, "Not as fun as it would have been if he had not interrupted us." I kissed her neck with a promise.

"At least we both got a few knocks in. Didn't we?" She said.

I pulled my head away from her neck and faced her, "Yes, we did lover. Now it's time to make sure our guest of dishonor has a good time tonight, before we make him squeal."

"All right, I'm going to go save Amelia and I'll see you on the floor." She said.

So I kissed my predator goodbye to go obtain her prey.

**SPOV**

I left Eric's office and found the little group from Bon Temps at a table near the bar. They all had drinks, but Rene needed something stronger and lucky for me his glass was nearly empty. I went to Chow and asked him in Japanese for something sweet for Rene. He obliged me and in addition handed me my usual tonic water, there would be no alcohol for me tonight.

"Hello, everyone." I said and saddled up next to Jason and Amelia, placing my drinks on the table. "Rene I noticed you needed a refill, it's a Lemon Stake, enjoy."

"Oh, thank you Susannah." He said and smiled at me in thanks.

I put on a happy smile and began to interject myself into their conversation. We talked about Pam, a lot, and I told them a fake story about how I knew her and spun a tall tale about her prowess with the male sex. Amelia was thankful from not having to talk anymore and she and Hoyt left the table to go dance. Eric came out onto the floor and the usual fervor at his appearance was notable with the Fangbangers present and Jason gave me a look.

"He's mine." I said to Jason, answering the question in his mind.

"What is yours?" Rene asked as he sipped the third cocktail I had given him.

"Oh I was talking about my Ducati outback." I lied smoothly; the motorcycle actually belonged to Maxwell surprisingly, "Nothing like having 800 cc of a powerful monster between your legs."

"I guess I could see the appeal." Rene said taking the hint I had just laid out for him and his mind revealed more and more of his crimes.

Jason looked at me curiously and continued to drink his beer deciding not to care that he was being left out of our conversation.

"So where are you from Rene?" I asked and began my interrogation.

He responded and lied every time. I was able to determine that after he had killed his sister, Cindy; he had changed his name and come to Bon Temps. The good thing about his name change and his lack of any family ties was that aside from the road crew he wouldn't be missed. We talked and Eric watched us interact. Rene asked me to dance with him and I told him that I am a terrible dancer and an even worse singer. By the fifth drink, his mind started to get hazy and I knew he was ready when his forehead hit the table.

"Rene, you okay man." Jason said with concern and shook his shoulder.

"Don't worry Jason, we'll call him a taxi and take him home." I told him and called Ginger over to me. I gave her a note to give to Eric.

Moments later Clancy appeared and picked up Rene and they disappeared in the direction of the basement.

"I'm going to dance Sookie, want to come?" Jason asked.

"No thank you, but I think Indira does. She's nice and she won't bite you, unless you want to of course." I said and gestured over to the sari-clad vampire at the edge of the floor looking over at us.

"Okay, thanks for a great night so far. I'm having a good time, especially because of the free booze."

"No problem Jason." I said and he left to go find Indira.

I walked casually through the crowd and down into the basement. When I made it to the bottom step I spied the unconscious Rene strapped to a metal table held at his wrists and ankles. His center was clamped down with a metal strap. Next to the table was a long box. Eric appeared behind me and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Ready for your lesson tonight?" He said and walked past me to Rene on the table.

"More than ready." I said, even though I was unsure what he had planned. I knew whatever it was it would be of some use to me.

"That's what I like to hear.” Eric said, “Any issues with our subject?"

"No he is literally a ghost. No one will miss him." I said from where I stood and crossed my arms over my chest waiting for Eric to instruct me on what to do.

"Good." he said and walked over to the box adjacent to Rene. He opened, extracting two daggers, one smooth and another with a serrated edge.

"Wakey, wakey Mr. Lenier." Eric said in a sing-song voice as he mildly slapped Rene's face to wake him up from his drunken stupor.

"What, what? Where am I?" He said as his eyes made contact with Eric.

"What happened to that Cajun accent?" Eric asked.

"Huh?" Rene mumbled and then tried to move. His eyes bulged and he tugged at his restraints when he finally realized the predicament he was in. He was going to scream, but Eric raised his eyes to me and I stopped Rene with my mind.

"Do you know who I am?" Eric said to Rene and ran the tip of the serrated dagger along his face. "I'm your executioner Rene. You have committed crimes against humanity and there will be no judge or jury for you. Your fate has been sealed. You will die tonight, but before I end your miserable life, you will experience the helplessness of your victims; the feeling of not having control over your body, absolute and utter, helplessness." Eric stood from Rene and walked over to me. He handed me the smooth dagger and I held it in my hand.

He switched to Swedish and said, " _Have you ever stabbed a person Sookie?"_

" _No._ " I said honestly.

" _I want you to experience what it feels like to sink a blade into flesh. Show me the motion you would use."_  He said.

I flipped the blade around and made a stabbing motion in the air at an invisible foe in front of me.

" _You must keep your wrist tight, because you may encounter bone or some other armor or impediment that will prevent the blade from hitting its mark. Again."_ Eric ordered.

I again thrusted the blade into the air, keeping my wrist stationary. I repeated the action stepping forward in my thrusts.

" _Bra._  Let's begin." Eric said and walked back over to Rene. I followed and stood alongside the side of the table. [Good.]

"Rape is about control; taking control over a person's body through penetration. It's a demoralizing act. Vampires pierce flesh with our fangs to take blood, but we do not do this to control, but out of necessity. You say we are monsters, but the only monster in this room is you." Eric said in a steely cold voice and popped his fangs at the frozen form of Rene.

Even with his body held by my control I could hear his heart beating rapidly and his thoughts as he confessed all of his sins. I cringed at hearing what he had done to his sister and the rage he still had even with his contrition. I gripped tighter around the hilt of the dagger and kept my face a mask to the thoughts that were searing into my brain.

Eric brought the dagger just above Rene's throat with the point pressed against his Adam's apple and held it there letting him see the blade in front of him, then just as swiftly he ran it down his center removing all the buttons on his shirt. Eric took a key from his pocket and unlocked the center strap exposing all of Rene's body to us. With the blade still in his hand, Eric expertly cut away at his shirt until his whole torso was bare of clothing. Eric moved to a point on Rene's body and with a flick of his wrist carved a shallow "x" into his skin.

Eric turned to me and said, "This is where the appendix is located, halfway between the upper pelvic bone and the navel. If you stab him here he will bleed, but he will not die. There will be no bones in this spot, just flesh and a useless organ. You are in control now." Eric instructed in a very clinical way.

I watched Rene during this entire speech and saw his eyes darting furiously around in his head. His fear of his imminent death was strong. I shut him out of my head and readied myself. With the blade in my hand, I moved in one graceful stroke, sinking it into the mark on his abdomen until I heard the sound of metal on metal. I pulled the blade out and the blood started to come in spurts from his body from both exit wounds. I hastily backed away from Rene, dropping the blade and it clattered to the ground. I leaned my back against the wall and watched as Eric healed the opening of the wounds with his blood.

I was in a haze and conflicted at what I had just done. I knew I needed to learn this lesson of being able to experience the feel of cutting into flesh and harming another, but it was such a strange feeling. It was more intimate than using my fairy light to cause injury. This was close and personal and I could see the result of my actions had come directly from my hand. There was no sense of detachment, like one feels from killing using a gun, this was different. Eric walked up to me and held me to him.

"It's okay, Lover. We can stop now and I'll deal with him myself." He said in a soothing voice.

I looked up at him as he caressed my back, "No. I just need to focus. Show me more."

Eric picked up the fallen blade and returned it to my hand. The rest of the night was spent learning how to pierce flesh and it was not Rene's body, but Breandan's that I imagined on that slab of metal, until Eric made a final cut and Rene was no more.


	54. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a crack in Sookie's armor and the only one that is able to fix it, is Pam.

**SPOV**

**SATURDAY: NIGHT**

I had written many things in my life, but never had I ever written a suicide note. I was writing one now. Not to inform my loved ones that I would be leaving them, but to fulfill a promise to Rene's sister and to all the women who have fallen prey to him. I typed up Rene's note and recited the information to Thalia. I had her recall it back to me twice before allowing her to leave to have it printed on Rene's printer in his apartment. His thoughts in those moments before his death provided me with all I needed to know to make his last words ring true. I didn't know how Eric was disposing of the body, but I didn't really care. My part was done. I sat back in Eric's chair and let my mind wander through all the people in the club; all so oblivious to what had transpired just below their feet. I closed my eyes and reached out for Amelia with my telepathy. Her mind was always so positively radiant, her energy and her joy for life was infectious. She was enjoying herself and at this moment was thinking about Hoyt spinning her around in a circle. The sound of the door opening pulled me away from her thoughts. I opened my eyes to see Eric.

"You're still here." He said.

Physically I was, but I felt like my mind was miles away. "Just thinking."

He sat on the sofa and reclined onto the side, "About?"

"The house in Bon Temps." I lied.

I saw him bristle slightly at my answer, but he didn't push. We both stared at each other and he finally said, "Come."

I stood from his chair and went to him. I reclined on the sofa with him and laid my head on his chest. I breathed in deeply and expelled the air from my lungs trying to shake away this cloud that had come over me.

"I want you to go to your cousins." He said and surprise came over me at his unexpected suggestion.

I turned in his embrace and said, "Why?"

"I think a change in venue would be wise. Just for tonight." He said and ran his hand along my shoulder and I watched it move down my arm.

"What about you and Amelia?" I asked once his hand had reached my own.

"Ms. Broadway will be fine; I'll make sure she gets home safe. I will be fine. I worry about you. Spend the rest of the night with them and I'll see you tomorrow night." Eric said and lifted my hand in his to kiss it.

I searched the bond and all I found was his love for me. It was unspoken what he was doing, but I knew he was giving me the space I needed to come to terms with what I had done.

"Okay. I'll see you, tomorrow night." I said and pulled myself up to his face to kiss him softly on the lips.

"I love you Sookie." He said and held me to him.

"I know." I said in a soft voice and disappeared from his arms.

**SUNDAY: DAY**

The next morning, I returned to an empty firehouse after spending the night with Claude and Claudine in Monroe. I had missed seeing Amelia because she had left early in the morning to make it back to New Orleans. I didn't feel too bad about not seeing her because I would have the opportunity to see her next weekend, because I had planned to visit with Cataliades and his nieces. I found a note on the kitchen table from Amelia saying she had taken the pieces of my necklace left on my dresser and that she had a good time this weekend; even with me being a lame-ass and checking out early on her. The last part I assumed Eric had provided as a cover for my early leave. I felt for Eric in the bond. He was not here in the firehouse, so he must have stayed at our home for the day. I changed clothes to go to Bon Temps and ate a sizable breakfast before driving over there to check on the status of the renovation.

It was Sunday, but Eric had paid Alcide and his crew enough to work every single day until the project was done. So, when I arrived at the farmhouse there was a bustle of activity going on. I parked at the front because all of the trucks and vans had taken up the spots in the rear of the house. I made my way through the house and went to go find Alcide. After asking the other workers, they directed me upstairs to the rear bedroom. I stood in the doorway and waited for Alcide to finish supervising the insulation they were putting into the walls. My eyes moved around the room observing the fine layer of dust on every surface to the tarps and plastic coverings draped along the windows.

"Sookie? Is that you?" Alcide said as he turned around with work goggles on his face. He wiped them with a rag and came over toward me.

"Of course it's me." I said from the doorway.

"What do you think of everything so far?" He asked and gestured in a circle.

"It's hard to tell, but if I don't like it I guess I would have you do it again until I do." I said in a serious voice.

"You would." He said with his hands on his hips.

"You know it." I said holding none of the earlier seriousness.

"So, you came all the way out here to look over my shoulder?" He asked.

"No, I came to work." I said honestly.

"To work?" He said and looked at me curiously.

"I want to be a part of the process. Give me something to do." I urged.

He tapped his chin for a moment and considered my request, "Okay. Mack, are we done in the spare bedroom?"

"Yeah boss." Mack said. Alcide’s foreman was a very capable and nice guy. It was a shame that everyone including Alcide would be glamoured at the end of this project.

"Do you know how to paint Sookie?" He asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Then come with me."

Ten minutes later I was wearing coveralls with the paint sprayer ready in my hand. I started with a layer of primer and soon the room was a bright white; a blank canvas calling out for color. I continued painting the first layer using the brush to get into all the small crevices and taking my time around the only window in the room. I considered boarding up the window because Eric was staying there, but opted instead to have a metal shutter installed; similar to the ones that Eric had in our house in the woods. The window would always be closed during the day, but allow in the moonlight at night. I had finished with my task just before lunch and wanted to keep busy, while the paint dried so I needed to find Alcide.

I thought better of moving and decided to just holler for him. I removed the paint respirator and goggles from my face and called out, "Alcide!"

He came running into the room, "What's wrong? You mess up?"

"No." I continued to shed the coveralls that I was wearing to protect my clothes and said, "I want to do something else, while I wait to do the second coat."

He became thoughtful for a moment, and then handed me the hammer on his tool belt. "Take this and come with me outside."

I followed him onto the porch and he unhooked a pouch off of his tool belt and tossed it on the ground.

"Just put a nail into each mark in red. Once that's done we can sand the boards down. Any questions?" He said and turned to me.

"I think I can handle it." I said.

"All right. I'll be inside. Holler if you need me." Alcide turned and walked back into the house.

I twisted the hammer in my hand, getting used to the weight and the pull on my wrist. I knelt down next to the bag of nails and took one between my fingers. I put the point of the nail over the red mark and my hand started to shake, I steadied myself and tried again. Once more, my hand had a hard time trying to remain still. I dropped the nail and got another one, this time breathing out before I stood the nail upright. I didn't think about it and I held it squarely on its point then brought the hammer down on its head. I struck down and released the hold of the nail. Then I felt dizzy and stood abruptly, dropping the hammer. I leaned over the railing and purged whatever food I had in my stomach into the bushes.

My head felt heavy and I stayed in that position, staring into the ground. I lifted my head up and I saw Claude's head come out from behind a tree. I waved him off, telling him to stay where he was. Then I heard the front door slam open.

"Sookie! You okay?" Alcide asked, leaning over with me.

"I'm fine." I said still keeping my head over the railing.

"Did you eat something bad for breakfast?" He asked.

"No. I'll be fine." I said holding my hair back.

"You look pale. I'll get you some water." He said and left my side.

"Okay." I said.

I stayed in that position feeling the blood pooling in my head. I knew I should stand up straight, but the urge to empty my stomach was still strong. Hitting the nail into that red mark, brought me back to the basement and to Rene's still form as I stabbed at his insides. Now, I felt torn and sick. I didn't wait for Alcide to return with my water. I left Bon Temps and crawled into my empty bed in the firehouse and curled up my body until I fell into a dreamless sleep.

**SUNDAY: NIGHT**

"Sookie, Sookie." I heard a voice call out to me. It sounded far away, but familiar. I pulled the comforter closer to me, wishing the voice away.

"Sookie, wake up." The voice again called out and shook my body, jostling me from my sleep.

I finally recognized the voice and answered, "Pam?"

"She's alive, happy now." Pam said into her phone and quickly shut it. She turned back to me and said, "Who else would it be? I thought you enjoyed me waking you up." She quipped and I gave her a half-hearted smile at the memory of when that happened in New York.

"I wasn't really asleep that time." I said through hooded eyes.

"I knew it. I swear I saw woman's clothes in Eric's suitcase." She said.

"Haha." I gave her a weak laugh and blinked my eyes to adjust to the darkness. "What are you doing here? And where's Eric?"

"Don't you check your phone?" Pam said.

"I don't even know where it is." I twisted my body to face her seated form on the bed.

"Well, I am here because after spending all weekend with the Queen and pandering to her every whim; I wanted to do something that would actually matter to someone; instead of just fulfilling some childhood fancy. I want to show you how a woman wields a sword and if you had checked your messages you would know that Eric needed to pick up something for tonight. So it's just me for the next couple of hours until he arrives." She said.

"Okay. What do you want me to do?" I said and rolled onto my back and yawned.

Pam's nose scrunched up, "First off, you are to brush your teeth and rinse your mouth. I usually love to be around you because you smell like honey and all things sweet; but right now I want to be far, far away from you. Go now."

She pulled the covers back and pushed me in the direction of the bathroom. "Geez Pam, I'm not killing you with my breath."

"Oh believe me you are. Why did you throw up? Are you ill?" She said with disgust and pointed to the bathroom.

"No. I'm fine." I said and hustled into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me.

"Okay, but don't do that while we're training." She called from the other room.

"Whatever." I said in a normal voice, but I knew she could still hear me through the door.

I looked at my haggard face in the mirror; pale and gaunt. I was a disaster. I brushed my teeth and splashed copious amounts of water on my face. I saw I had some paint in my hair and tried to pry it out with my fingernails.

"Do you need help?" Pam called from the other side of the door.

"No." I said, placating her from barging in and doing who knows what to speed up.

I finished cleaning myself up, but I still felt dirty so I took a quick shower. I came back out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel and walked past Pam to my dressers. I grabbed a long sleeved body hugging grey top and black leggings. If I was to be using a sword, I should make sure my clothes wouldn't get caught in the process.

"Are you going to watch me change?" I asked Pam.

"Sure, why not." She said, still sitting on the bed.

I scowled at her and she finally got the hint and left the room. I locked it behind her and changed into my clothes. I sat on my bed to pull on my pants. Once I had buckled them, I fell back onto the soft mattress, staring at the ceiling. I closed my eyes and held them shut for a moment just enjoying my clean state hoping I had washed away my melancholia.

"Ready?" I heard Pam say in an insistent voice.

I opened my eyes and left my bed, following Pam into the gym to begin my training for the night.

Pam took me through my paces going over stance and improving my technique at holding the blade with one hand and with two. She moved slowly and I watched her graceful form, moving like a ballet dancer in her 5-inch heels, twirling and spinning the blade in her hand. It was mesmerizing to watch. The excitement at watching her soon wore on me and I fell back into despondence.

"Am I boring you?" Pam said and she appeared right in front of me.

"No." I said flatly and I lifted my eyes to meet her hard stare.

"Drop the weapons." Pam ordered stepping backward. I let the sword fall down to the floor. "All of them"

I unstrapped my dagger from my thigh and released my chainmail from my hands. They fell in a pile at my feet. She sat down on the ground and beckoned me to sit next to her.

"Eric told me what you did last night and even if I cannot read your mind or feel your feelings; I can tell it has affected you.” She said in a voice that held none of the edge that it normally did, “You are still human Sookie even with the fae blood that courses through your veins; much like I still may be human, in some ways. Do you know what I was before I was made vampire?"

"No." I said and turned to meet her gaze.

"I was what you call in the South, a debutante; I was literally a society doll whose life was predetermined at the time of my birth. I was to find a husband, to marry, and to have children. That was going to be my life as a high society woman in England. Eric set me free from that life and now I'm telling you that Eric is giving you the same opportunity to live. Not to become a child of the night, but to prepare you to fight for the life he values above all others." She said.

I looked at her and let her words sink in and I felt my eyes begin to water.

"Don't." Pam said and I pushed the tears back.

"Sookie, do you remember what Eric told you about trapping?"

"Yes." I said trying to recall my lesson from the other night in this very gym and fighting the emotions that were swirling inside of me.

"What you did last night was a consequence of the main objective.” She said and waited until I met her eyes to continue, “What is your objective Sookie?"

"To live."

"Exactly. This is your reality as cruel and harsh as it may seem. Even with all the games we play to teach you how to fight, once you are standing in front of your enemy; it's you or them. No matter what Eric, or I, or your cousins may teach you; it all falls on you to make the decision. And you will be called to do unspeakable things in the name of living and surviving. You must separate yourself from the act. For those acts don't define you as a person. You are who you are Sookie Stackhouse and what that is, is special."

The whole day I had been in a state of shock and now her words brought me out of it. Hearing her talk about her human life and realizing again the value they all put on my life made me feel loved. I knew I would never take pleasure in inflicting pain in others; but I would fight because I believed I was worth it. I wanted to live and not go quietly into the night, for I was the light that banished the darkness. With my new resolve I pushed it away.

I was ready.

I stood from my seated position next to Pam and I picked up the sword off of the ground. She didn't say a word, but proceeded to do the same. I brought my sword over my head and struck it across my body and it rang out when it collided with Pam's blade. She bared her fangs at me and her mouth twisted into a wicked smile and I smiled back.

The morning began with me feeling like I was in a fog, but by the end of the night things became clear. The million tiny droplets of fear, doubt, and resignation evaporated from the burning realization that my life was worth something to others and most of all to me. Last night's lesson taught me I was far from unbreakable and my human armor had taken a hit, but it took a vampire, a friend to reinforce what my heart already knew to be true.

I am Susannah Stackhouse-Brigant, Princess of the Sky Fae, Bonded Daywoman of the Viking Eric Northman and I am still here.


	55. Chapter 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a relaxing night between Eric and Sookie. No work, no training. Short and sweet.

**SPOV**

"Higher, higher." I whispered through closed eyes to my vampire, "Right there. Perfect."

"This would be easier if all of your muscles were not so tight." Eric chastised me, but continued to rub my shoulders with the ideal amount of pressure to make the tightness go away.

"Well, they were fine this afternoon, but someone decided to eat me on a concrete table. A terrible surface for sore muscles." I scolded him for taking my blood and my body on the dinner table. I was not as irritated as my tone conveyed, but I'm sure he could tell that in the bond.

Even with our antics on the table, the initial reason behind the sore muscles was the hours of sparring I did with Pam. It wasn't until past midnight that Eric had returned from his little trip; which I later found out wasn't so little. He had flown all the way to his plantation in Barbados to bring something back for me, an iron dagger. So after the swords I switched to my new weapon leading me to discover muscles I never knew I had. They screamed at me that night and into the next day. A day that consisted of me staying in the house and painting, until the late afternoon when I crawled back into bed to be there when my vampire woke for the night.

When he did wake, I was greeted by a very hungry and very horny vampire that took me brusquely out of the bed to the dinner table to have his fill of me. Now I found myself in a bathtub with him for a night-off of just rest and relaxation.

"You eat at the dinner table; I eat on the dinner table." Eric said and licked my ear.

I giggled and slid out of his grasp to go to the other side of the tub bringing a trail of scented bubbles along with me. Along with the dagger, Eric had brought back scented oils from his quick jaunt to the Caribbean. Before we came into the tub I had selected one of the clear vials and Eric poured its contents into the tub. The whole bathroom smelled of a rich vanilla and it was a wonderfully sweet scent. I closed my eyes and let the scented warm water calm my muscles.

"I like this scent." I said, inhaling deeply.

"You smell better." He said and floated through the water over to me; his hands inspecting my body below the surface.

"Pam said I smell like honey." I said in a gasp as he ghosted his hand over my nipple.

"Better than honey, you smell like sunlight." He said and disappeared under the water.

The bubbles obscured his form and the water went surprisingly still. I was about to reach out for him, when my thigh burned as he bit me. I held onto the edge of the tub with my arms as he took and gave pleasure with his mouth and fingers. The water turned pink with my blood and with every movement of his hands or his mouth, I gasped in surprise; still not able to see him underwater. He surprised me once more, when he suddenly surfaced to watch me as I came from his skilled fingers. My arms went automatically around his neck and I trembled in his embrace. He stood from the tub and I held onto him tightly still shaky from my orgasm.

" _Vin_." I said and he dipped me down to grab my glass from the small shelf above the tub spigot. [Wine.]

I sipped my wine as he carried me in the direction of the shower. He took the glass from me and bent us over to place it on the ground. I watched as he twisted the shower knob to turn on the rain showerhead above us. The warm water came down on our heads in a soft rainfall and Eric brought his hand up to my face to push back my wet hair at my temple that was obscuring my face. His lips then came crashing down on to mine and my body relaxed into his arms.

**EPOV**

I held Sookie to me underneath the spray of the water and kissed her deeply as we cleansed our bodies. I moved us to the solid stonewall and adjusted her body so I could enter her already slick entrance. I thrust urgently into my fairy as the water danced at our feet. The bond swirled with her lust, but it was her love that spurned me on to give her more pleasure. I loved making love to her here in this house for she never cared if anyone heard her scream out. She did so now, every time I entered her and it made me crazy with want. Want to have more of her, want to keep her with me, want to save her from her enemies, and want for her to love me, only me. I called out her name and she responded with my own as I came inside of her. I released her from my hold and she slid down the now wet stone and I turned her around. I stroked myself with my seed and reentered her from behind, pressing her body into the wall. I brought her release for the third time this night and she screamed for me in a language I didn't know.

**SPOV**

I called out in the language of my kin as Eric continued to thrust into me, past the point of my completion and my body sensitive to his touch shivered with every stroke. My senses were in overload; I inhaled the scent of our lovemaking, the vanilla, the sound and feel of the shower, the pounding in my chest of my heart beating furiously, and the look of love Eric was giving me. The only sense I didn't attend to was my sixth sense, my telepathy. It was wonderfully silent and it was beautiful.

I took my unsteady body back under the shower and we showered without falling back into lust. The shower did wonders to my sore muscles as it pulsed in waves onto my skin. Our activities didn't help my body, but they did ease my mind.

We toweled each other off and walked back to our bedroom to change, I didn't know where the night would take me, because Eric told me he would take care of everything. So, I stood in front of our closet and debated on what to wear. I looked over at Eric who had put on his usual jeans and a white t-shirt printed with overlapped wings on it. As soon as I saw the shirt, I knew what I should wear. I took down a black sleeveless silk top from its hanger and a clothed Eric looked at my selection.

"That is very appropriate for what we are going to do now, my Valkyrie." He said and took the top from me. "Arms up."

I lifted up my arms and he floated my own wing-printed top over my head. I giggled at feeling like a child having her parents dress me, but to Eric in a way I was. He had centuries on me in age, but we connected in a way where the years past didn't matter. I went on my tippy toes and gave him a soft kiss in thanks. He left the bedroom and I continued my search for clothes. I found a pair of comfortable jeans to go with my top and a white cardigan to wear above my shirt. It was December and I, unlike Eric, could succumb to the cold. Once I was fully dressed, I went to find him. I left the house to find him sitting on the wooded deck outside staring up into the night sky.

I sat next to him and asked, "So, what's next on your plan for our night-off?"

"Are you hungry?" He asked in response to my question, still gazing off into the night.

"No, not yet. It's still early." I said.

"Good because it's a beautiful, clear night to fly." He answered and stood from the deck and floated over the drop-off.

"Fly where?" I asked as I stood as well.

"Tonight we have no destination. I just wanted to share the sky with you. Will you fly with me Ms. Stackhouse?" He hovered closer to where I was and offered his hand to me.

"I'd thought you'd never ask Mr. Northman?" I said and took his hand.

As soon as our hands touched, Eric lifted me into the air and I squealed with delight at the wind rushing past me. He took us high in the air and held me to him at his front. He turned us in the direction of the moon. Gazing at it now from this vantage point made it felt so much bigger and vast.

"It's beautiful." I said and turned my eyes away from this celestial being to the supernatural one holding me in his arms.

"There's more to the sky than the moon, my Princess." He said.

He shifted me onto his back and we flew deeper into the woods, further away from the lights of the city. My hair whipped in the wind and I nestled my head into his neck, holding tightly onto him. He stopped abruptly and squeezed my behind to get my attention.

"Sookie, grab onto the tree." He said.

I looked up and saw I was right next to one, a rather large one. I took a careful step and held onto the tree. Eric moved alongside of me and pulled me onto his lap. This tree was taller than the others around it and it provided an unobstructed view of the sky.

Eric pointed to an area above us, "See the cluster of stars over there." I nodded. "Those stars were important to my people. You were never lost as long as you trusted the stars in the sky. Even on long voyages when there was no land in sight, the stars would point the way. You would keep a constant watch on the sky and target a certain star in relation to your ship then chart that over time to determine your heading, this technique was called dead reckoning."

"How did you remember which one was which?" I asked urging him to speak more about his human life.

"Through practice and songs. We would sing about certain stars and make our own star maps to memorize and study."

"Like the symbol on my keychain for the firehouse." I said remembering the odd symbol on the keychain Eric had given me. I took the keychain from my pocket and palmed it in my hand.

He took it from my open hand and held it to my chest, "You're right. That is a vegvisir or sign-post. It was said that if this sign is carried, one will never lose one's way in storms or bad weather, even when the way is not known."

"I felt lost after Rene." I said in a nervous voice.

"I know. I'm sorry for not realizing how much it would affect you. I apologize for that." He said and held me tighter to him.

"I accept your apology, but at the same time I wanted to thank you for realizing I needed the space to work through it on my own. I hope you weren't too worried about me at night." I said and turned my head to face him.

"You're welcome and you're cousin notified me of your sickness, I just neglected to tell Pam. He watched you at the firehouse until she arrived. And yes, it is hard for me to feel you in any type of pain or discomfort, but I cannot fight a battle for you that you might eventually face alone. You must be strong for yourself and be at peace with your actions. But know that I love you no matter the choice you make." He said and I felt my heart ache as I realized the depth of love he had for me.

"Pam helped me realize that it all comes down to my choice and I choose to live, no matter how that may be." I said and Eric laughed. I looked at him curiously for I thought we were being serious. "What's so funny?"

"When I came into the gym and saw you two fighting, Pam hit you on the head with the hilt of her sword to get you to stop and notice me. She told me later that she was just trying to knock some sense into you. You both are so stubborn sometimes." He said and smiled.

I narrowed my eyes at him and launched my head at his, "Who's hard headed now?"

He looked stunned and rubbed his forehead. Then he smiled and said, "I wouldn't have you any other way, Lover. Now it's time to get your dinner. Fly for me."

He threw me into the air and I fell down toward the forest floor, I started screaming and he plucked me from the air. "I've got you."

"No you don't." I said and teleported above him.

He twisted his body upward and caught me and we continued to play this game as we moved deeper and deeper into the forest, our shared laughter ringing through the trees. We came to a stand-still and Eric hastened me to be silent. He left me in a tree and I watched him move toward an area thick with underbrush. Then I heard the strangled wail of an animal and Eric came barreling through the brush with a wild boar, gripping it at its tusks.

"Do you like boar?" He said as he held the lifeless animal up to me from forest floor. I laughed at my Viking and nodded my acceptance of the meal he had brought me.

We went back to the house and I left Eric to deal with the meat for the night. He looked exceedingly happy at having the opportunity to skin and to prepare my meal; something he probably had not done in a millennium. He retrieved my dagger, putting it between his teeth and slapped my butt as he made his way back outside to deal with the boar. I walked into the kitchen to decide what to make to accompany the boar. I decided to make boiled potatoes with dill and a berry sauce. This would have been perfect with lingonberries, but I only had frozen cranberries. I was about to take the cranberries out of the freezer when I realized I could try to call them to me. I held my hands together like a bowl in front of me and focused on the berries I wanted. My hands began to glow and I closed my eyes to shield them from the light. When I opened them, the lingonberries were overflowing from my hand. I smiled broadly and giggled to myself. An hour later I was done cooking, so I took my plate with both of my offerings outside to find Eric.

I smelled smoke and the cooking of meat, but I couldn't see where it was coming from. "Eric?"

"Up here." He said and I looked above me to see two pools of blue peering down from the roof.

I popped up to the roof to find Eric tending to the boar roasting on a spit above an open flame. The scene before me, made me feel like I had been transported back in time. He sat down and I sat next to him with my meager amount of food compared the bounty of meat before me.

Eric sniffed at my plate and said, "Is that  _lingonsylt_?" [lingonberry jam]

"Yes." I said.

"I feel like I'm home." Eric said and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"You are home." I said and he kissed me.

The rest of the night we talked about everything and nothing while I ate my feast from the forest; giving us the chance to reconnect and to remember the love I would be fighting for in spite of the turbulent world around me.

Tonight he had called me his Valkyrie, the chooser of the slain. I would be his Valkyrie as I would choose who wins and dies in my battle to live. I would not fail in my objective, so I could live to love this man, this vampire for as long as the gods allowed me to.


	56. Chapter 56

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sookie demonstrates to Niall what she has learned from her training and prepares for the pack meeting at Fangtasia with her favorite vampires.

**SPOV**

I woke with a start and a cold sweat had come over my face. I sat up in my darkened bedroom and immediately latched onto Eric's body next to mine. He was deathly still, but I still took comfort in holding him. I had dreamt I was drowning and I couldn't reach the surface, I was clawing upwards toward the light above the water, but I couldn't reach it. I sank further and further down like there was something I needed to reach at the bottom, something important. I held more tightly onto Eric and settled myself from my nightmare. After my heart rate returned to normal, I kissed Eric's cool lips and left the bed to get a glass of water.

I walked out of the bedroom and looked at my watch to see it was a mere 7:00am in the morning. With my long nights, I had been waking up past 10:00am almost every day. Once I had retrieved my water, I turned on the TV monitor to get a glimpse of the outside. I panned the cameras noticing how the morning light made the scenery look so startling different than under the light of the moon. We had remained on the roof till I had my fill of my meal and we made love under the moonlight until the flames died down and the embers turned to ash. The image of a familiar form brought me out of my ruminating of the previous night. I ran back into my bedroom to change and popped outside to meet my early morning visitor.

"Great-grandfather!" I shouted to him at my approach.

"Your cousins told me I could find you here." He said looking past me at the house.

"I live here." I answered simply.

"Then it was wise of you to have Claudine ward it. It is very quiet, but also very isolated." He responded and walked up to me. He brought his hands up to my temples and ran his thumbs through my hair in a familial gesture. He looked at me closely and didn't say a word. I met his examining stare with one of my own and tried to decipher what he was doing. After a few more seconds past, he released me and turned away.

"Why did you do that?" I asked to his retreating form.

"Just making sure my Great-granddaughter is in good health. You look well even with all the training you have been doing." He answered, but I was sure that was only part of the reason for his inspection. "I would like to test the skills you have learned. It's been little over a week since you've begun training and I'd like to see how far you have come since then."

"What would you like me to do?" I asked, now trusting that this was all he came for.

"Everything, but you will come back with me to Faery to do so." He said sternly.

"Now?" I asked.

"Yes. Does the Viking have you tasked with anything that requires your immediate attention?"

"No."

"Then we will go. Now." He said.

I turned back toward the house and padded my jacket to feel for my phone and the chainmail underneath. "Please grant me a minute to let him know where I will be going."

"As you wish."

I quickly texted Eric to let him know of my whereabouts, because I was unsure on how long this evaluation would take or if there would be any additional tests or training involved. I sent my love through the bond and allowed my Great-grandfather to take me.

We arrived not in the normal location I had become accustomed to when entering Faery, but in my Great-grandfather's receiving room. Set out on a table was a simple breakfast for two. He beckoned me to sit and we partook in the food before us. I remained silent, while we ate, still tired from the night before. As we continued to eat, I felt better and realized how nourishing the food here was even in such small amounts. My spark was also nourished too; as it became fulfilled by my just being in my Great-grandfather's presence.

"Claude told me you were ill the other day. You don't seem to be now." He said.

"It was only a temporary illness. Something had upset my stomach, but I am better now." I answered and took another helping of fruit.

"Good."

"Have you been able to obtain any information from the dissenters?" I asked inquiring on Neave and Lochlan. I didn't want to say their names and acknowledge them.

"They are strong-willed, but they will break like others before them." He said confidently. I tried not to imagine what he would be doing to them. I had administered torture by my own hand and I didn't have the stomach or the disposition for it; but I knew it was something that needed to be done.

I cleared my plate and looked up to see my Great-grandfather looking at me closely.

"I know you would like to ask something of me. Please ask." I insisted.

He set his silverware on the plate and said, "You've bonded with the Northman."

"I have." I answered plainly.

"But not completely." He said with a questioning eye.

"No, but I am his even if we complete it or not."

"And is he yours?"

"I wouldn't accept anything less."

He chuckled and looked beyond me to his assistant standing at the entryway to the room. At the wave of his hand, the assistant collected the plates and we both stood from the table. We left the room and I followed him deep into the bowels of the palace. Many of the staff not accustomed to seeing me gave me curious glances. Some because I was with Niall and other's because they knew I was not full fae. I ignored them either way. Our journey came to a halt at an iron door and Niall opened it with a shot of his fairy light and we entered a well-lit corridor.

The sterile lighting gave way to rows and rows of bars. Bars I knew were iron, but to protect the guards were encased by silver. We were in the dungeon. I followed my Great-grandfather along the narrow hallway and guards flanked us on both sides. I wanted to ask him why we were here, but I knew better than to question him in front of all of the guards. They acknowledged us as we past, and then returned to their ready position as soon as we approached the next set. We came to the end of the hallway with two doors at the end. They were labeled with iridescent red triangles. Two guards appeared and they opened both doors simultaneously. I looked beyond the openings to glimpse the two figures that had filled my nightmares, Neave and Lochlan.

We stayed just beyond the doorway and Niall had the individual guards enter each cell to remove the metal gags from their mouths. Sensing that both of their doors were open the siblings called out to the other. I watched their mouths, empty of teeth, move quickly and with purpose. They were known to cap their teeth in silver; Niall must have had them removed and not just the caps, they took them all the way down to the root. Niall turned to me and I silenced both of them with my mind. He moved into Lochlan's room and he urged me to follow him. I observed the male water fairy before me, bound to the floor in iron shackles. His whole body stretched out at his ankles and his wrists. He looked like a shell of himself with his wicked form in tatters from the obvious torture they had inflicted on him. I kept my eyes on his and I could see the flicker of recognition come across them.

We stood at his feet and Niall signaled me to release him. His voice came out in a hiss, "What right do you have to lead us, when you bring that abomination here. She's the one who should be shackled.” Then his eyes turned to me, “I should have killed your parents before you were even born…"

I didn't want to hear any more of his hateful words, so I quickly silenced him once more. I came closer to him and I felt the guards move in closer as well. I could see Niall's hands were alight and ready to do what he must to protect me. He still feared the assassin even in his disabled state. I crouched down at the side of his face and attended to his eyes watching me carefully.

My hands hovered on each side of his face and I said coldly in the ancient language of my people, " _You killed my parents. You will not kill me_." And I unleashed my light at his mind and he faded into unconsciousness. At the same time I released my hold on Neave and she started screaming in the next room. I knew the twins had a deep connection and his pain that he no longer felt, was transferred to her.

I stood from Lochlan's still form and left his cell, not looking to see if Niall would follow me. I came to the end of the hallway and he took my hand. I turned to meet his embrace and we disappeared from the palace.

When I looked up from his arms I saw we were in a snow covered field. I released him and he took a step back from me, feeling the iron on my body.

"Why did you bring me to see them?" I asked.

"I wanted you to see what you will be fighting against. Breandan may only be one useless excuse for a fairy, but his followers' strength of conviction runs deep."

"I am familiar with intolerance. You should know that."

"I do, but the threat is real and you must be ready to face the hate that will be coming for you. It is because of this that you must spend most of your time in the human realm, because I fear some of this hate has or will infiltrate my palace. I cannot always be with you here. It is because of this reason that you will be safer there."

I didn't want to argue his threat assessment. I wanted to stay with Eric as much as possible. "I find that agreeable."

"What weapons do you have on you?" He asked.

Even in my haste to dress, I still remembered my chain mail and my iron dagger from Eric. It had become automatic to always equip myself with some form of defense before leaving any of my homes. I unstrapped the leather bindings off of my waist and gave him the sheathed dagger. He took it from my outstretched hands and pulled a kerchief from his pocket. Taking the fabric he wrapped it around the handle and pulled to reveal the iron blade.

He held it up to his eyes and turned it in his hand, "This is from the Viking."

"Yes." I said folding my arms across my chest.

"It's as old as he." He said, still examining the blade.

"I believe so." I said. Eric had told me it was one of the few things he was able to recover from his time as a human.

He pushed it back into the leather holder and placed it in the snow covered ground next to his feet. He closed his eyes and I was about to speak when we were surrounded by guards on all sides. I spun around to look at all of them standing there big and strong, all but one; Preston. He stepped out from their ranks and moved toward us. He stopped when he made it to the center and used his fae power to become an image of my nightmare. Preston's power was his ability to shift his form and now standing in front of me was Lochlan. I was ready for this test and was about to go after him, when my Great-grandfather grabbed my arm.

"You will not use your fae powers and neither will he. Show me what the Viking has taught you." He said and promptly released me.

I shed my jacket and a few gasps resonated from the guards when they saw what I was wearing. I thought Niall was going to have me remove the iron mail, but he let me keep it on. I could tell Preston was not amused and his eye twitched slightly at seeing my iron clad body. I already had the advantage, for I could feel his fear.

I didn't wait for my Great-grandfather to say we could begin; I charged at Preston, now Lochlan, through the snow and kicked up a wave of powder into his eyes. The icy cold particles effectively stunned him and he paused to clear his vision. In that moment I began my assault, pummeling Lochlan's body with my mail covered hands. His skin seared and burned, but I did not stop. Finally, he fell to the ground. I grappled with him and he shoved me backward and I fell hard on my back. Using my human senses I was able to hear him coming at me and I rolled my body, and he missed me by inches. I jumped back onto my feet and went for his head. Eric wanted me to protect my own, but Lochlan forgot to protect his, so I went for it. He was able to grab my leg and I threw myself backward dragging him with me into a snow bank. Lochlan was now on top of me and he punched at my ribs, I felt one of them fracture, but the pain didn't resonate in me. I kicked out his legs like I had done with Eric and sent my elbow barreling into his face. He howled in pain and I saw his blood splatter onto the white snow. I shoved him upward and kicked him squarely on his chest and he fell in a heap into the snow. I stood and kept circling my head with my hands, waiting for him to get back up. When I glanced down at my fallen opponent, it was no longer Lochlan's form, but Preston's. Niall appeared and checked on the prone fairy, I allowed myself to reach out to him with my telepathy and felt his mind. He was merely unconsciousness. I kept my ready position and watched as Niall stood and eyed his guards.

"Who here would like to fight my Great-granddaughter?" He said and all the men laughed. The only one that didn't was the one who was up next.

I fought this guard, but this time my Great-grandfather allowed me to use my powers and the field of snow was decimated as we used our light to fight each other. It melted at our feet and the ground became muddy. Who knew my mud wrestling with Pam could have been useful as I maneuvered out from my assailant time and time again. We teleported around each other and it became more of us evading than fighting, but eventually I was able to get ahead of him. I used my telepathy to track his movements and with expert timing I got him to teleport directly into my light and he fell to the ground. Niall swiftly called our session to an end and sent away all of the guards until I was left standing bruised and bloody in the muddy mock arena. I spit out the dirt and blood in my mouth. I needed water.

"Cave!" I said and disappeared from the field.

I appeared on the roof of my sanctuary and dove through the circular opening into the water below. The water was warm in comparison to the frosty climate outside. This difference in temperature was due to its location against an ancient volcano. The tepid water engulfed my body and I sank deeper and deeper to the bottom as it calmed my body still high from fighting. The nightmare I had this morning, came back to me, but this time nothing was pulling me down and I quickly swam to the surface. When I rose from the water, I saw my Great-grandfather waiting patiently for me with his arms crossed over his chest.

I emerged from the water, no longer caked with mud or blood, but still weary from the fighting. My side ached from where I had broken my ribs and I felt my other muscles scream at me for the exertion I had put on them. I slumped down onto a rock and shed my water-logged shoes. I twisted at my wet clothing trying to get as much of the water out as possible. The whole time I was trying to dry myself, my Great-grandfather just watched me intently. I winced as I removed my shirt and wrung out more of the water.

"You did well." He said and I looked up at him.

"Thank you." I said, feeling proud of his assessment.

I did the best I could do with the restraints given to me. I hoped the next time I fought it wouldn't last as long as it did and I wouldn't have taken on so much injury, but it was a start especially since I had never fought any fae outside of my family.

"I might have to keep you here to guard me." He said and I turned to him with a stunned look on my face, "I only say that in jest."

"It's hard to tell when you are joking, for you are always serious." I said. It was true. He wasn't one to joke, but then again he did joke with the guards after I fought Preston.

I watched as he unwrapped his arms from his chest to reveal my sheathed dagger in his hand. He handed it back to me.

"You are the only one in the realm that can wield iron." He said and looked down at the weapon in my hand. I wrapped it around my waist and he continued, "Look at your dagger."

I pulled the dagger from its leather home and held it up to the minimal light in the cave. The blade looked the same as before, but at the base where before there was only a letter  _M_  was now accompanied with the symbol that I held most dear to me; the sign for air, the sign for the sky. The symbol now encased the letter and I looked at Niall for an answer.

"Do you know what the original inscription means?" He asked.

"It's a letter." I said. I had not had the opportunity to ask Eric about the meaning, but I had a feeling my Great-grandfather knew exactly what it meant and he was about to tell me.

"It is in the runic alphabet, but in modern English it would be the equivalent of the letter E." He answered and he held his finger up to trace the letter in the air.

"Why did you do this?" I asked, wondering what else he had done to the blade aside from marking it as mine.

"It's an old blade, I merely strengthened it. Always keep it on you Sookie and remember what I said. Be safe my child."

"You as well." I kissed my Great-grandfather goodbye and left Faery feeling battle-weary, but content.

**EPOV**

I rose for the night feeling pain, but it was a pain that wasn't my own. It was from Sookie. Opening my eyes, I found her lying on top of me with her golden hair cascading in waves across my chest.

"Sookie, what has happened?" I said, paralyzed below her.

"I went to Faery and my Great-grandfather had me demonstrate to him what I had learned this past week." She said weakly.

I sat up slowly, careful not to harm her further. Her body was covered in bruises and she had small cuts all over. The smile that came across her face when our eyes finally met eased my concern, but what she needed from me was not just kind words or a warm smile. She needed my blood. I bit into my wrist and offered it to her.

" _Dryck nu_." I pressed. [Drink now.]

She took my arm into her hands imprinted by chainmail and began to drink from me. The bruises began to fade from her body and I could not only see her body healing, but feel it as the pain slowly diminished from the bond. She drank deeply and I her color began to return to her. My wrist healed and I bit into it again and once more she drank to heal her body. Finally, she had her fill and I waited for her to take the last drops of my blood off her lips. I cradled her warm body closer to mine and held her to me.

"He was proud of me." She said in a soft voice.

"He should be my little warrior." I said and lifted her up to face me.

A renewed expression crossed her face and she began to recount to me what had happened in Faery. She told her tale with vigor and it made me proud of her to hear her tell it with the strength I knew she was capable of. She still had so much to learn, but she had bested not one, but two male fairies in this test. Her body was a testament to her need to continue to train for she needed to be more efficient in her fighting or get caught unawares when she was in a moment of weakness allowing her enemies to exploit that. She will get there soon, I hoped.

After she had told her tale, we started to get ready to go to Fangtasia. I needed to attend to some of my Sheriff's duties and to prepare Sookie for her meeting with the Weres of Shreveport tomorrow night. Sookie had received information about the meeting from Flood's assistant and she was tasked with reviewing that tonight. I decided to drive us to Fangtasia as to not further weaken Sookie in her fragile state.

We arrived before Pam, and Sookie quickly began to print and go over the information about the Pack. The email she had received was a simple agenda, but it did provide some information about the Pack and who each of the speakers would be. She began to research each of them now. I sat at my desk and began to review the vampires that were seeking permission to reside in my area when an incessant fist began to knock on my office door.

"It's unlocked." I said to Pam.

"Just checking, because someone didn't listen to me." She said as she peeked around the door, giving Sookie a hard stare.

"Must have been my human hearing." Sookie smiled and returned to typing on her laptop from her seat on the couch.

"You can't use that as an excuse when someone sneaks up on you and rips out your thr..." Pam said and lunged at Sookie, but she popped across the room, "Damn, you're fast."

"Not as fast as the blonde twins out there, they want you to use your fangs to sign their breasts. Stay away from the redhead. She has Sino-Aids." Sookie advised to Pam.

"Glamour her appropriately, but do not harm the redhead. The authorities are tracking those humans and levy heavy punishments on any vampire that kills them." I ordered.

"There's also a man out there, dark hair and dark glasses. He's looking for you to swipe his fang-card. He's never been bitten and came all the way down here to have you be his first."

"Who needs a wingman when I have a Daywoman at my disposable? Thanks for the tips Fairy Princess. Before I leave to indulge in my buffet, is there anything you two need from me. I might be indisposed for the rest of the night."

"We're going on a field trip Pam!" Sookie squealed and frightened Pam slightly with her over-enthusiastic voice.

"You will go with Sookie tomorrow night to the Pack Meeting, but you are not to engage the Weres in any way. Sookie is supposed to be my liaison and if they feel she is only a figurehead they won't respect her. I need them to accept her and in turn accept this mutually beneficial form of cooperation."

"Protect the Daywoman, mouth shut, and hands to myself." Pam said back to me.

"Exactly." I said knowing my child would obey me in this regard.

"Contingency plan." She asked.

"If it all goes to hell, fuck my orders. Your number one priority is Sookie."

"Of course."

"Anything else to add, Lover." I said and looked over at Sookie.

"No, I think you've covered everything. Have a nice night Pam." Sookie said.

"Believe me, I will." Pam promptly left the office and shut the door behind her.

We both returned to our work and I would watch Sookie out of the corner of my eye in her fiery red dress typing away. Even though, I was angry at Colonel Flood for his lack of communication in regards to the witch, he was an organized and well-respected leader. He brought stability to his Pack and his military background kept them in line, for the most part. There were always those that wanted to bring trouble, but he was swift in his rulings and would not tolerate those that put themselves above the pack. It was even more important for the pack to be a unit, since the Weres had yet to come out in the open. If one Were came forward or did something detrimental to his kind, it may not just hurt the pack, but the entire populace of werewolves and other Weres alike. I didn't realize I had been staring at Sookie until she spoke.

"Do you think the Weres will behave tomorrow night?" She asked.

"Nothing to worry about, lover. Pam will be there and you have proven yourself time and time again that you can handle yourself. If they fall out of line, you can accommodate them like you did your  _friend_  Preston."

"That's always an option."

"Just monitor how much you reveal to them; the less the better." I said, hoping if she was called to fight she wouldn’t have to open herself up to revealing all of her powers.

"Understood."

We returned to our respective paperwork and fell into silence. A few vampires would need to come into this office soon to make their claims for residency, so Sookie would need to leave. I was about to tell her that she needed to continue her work at home or in my booth, when I heard the door lock.

I looked up to see her at the door, gazing at me lustfully, "After I had fought this morning and I stood there bloody and bruised, all I wanted to do was you."

"That's bloodlust, Princess." I said and shut my laptop, still watching her carefully, waiting for her next move. She was so tempting standing there against the door as I imagined her in the throes of battle.

Her hands went to her back and she pulled down the zipper of her dress. She pulled it at the front and it fell in a puddle at her feet. Her naked body stood before me draped in chainmail, with the dagger I had given her securely wrapped around her thigh. She began to walk toward me in her red heels and the chainmail danced on her skin making a soft clinking sound as she moved. I didn't allow her to take more than two steps forward before I engulfed her in my arms and claimed her as my own to indulge in my own form of bloodlust.

God I loved this woman.


	57. Chapter 57

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sookie attends the Shreveport Pack Meeting to establish ties between the Pack and Area 5.

**SPOV**

It was the night of the Pack Meeting and Pam and I were making our way along the streets of Shreveport into Bossier City, where the Barksdale Air Force Base was located. The meeting was to be held on base and I was thankful for the secure location. Before we had left, Eric had again reiterated to Pam the importance of what I was doing and again Pam relented to being simply my escort. I didn't think she minded the escorting part, it was the keeping her trap shut that pained her. Pam was not a friend of the fuzz and she had been telling me so as we drove. I think she was overcompensating at not being able to speak an ill word during the meeting.

"What is that smell?" Pam asked.

"Wild boar." I answered and looked back at the tray of cooked meat I was bringing for the pack.

"Where did you get it?"

"Your Maker." I answered snappily.

"Did you two start a catering business and didn't tell me about it?" Pam said dryly.

"No. Eric killed it, skinned it, and cooked it for my dinner the other night. What I'm bringing are the leftovers to offer to the pack." I said and looked over at her to see her reaction.

"Figures, it smells like dog food."

I gawked at her and defended Eric's cooking, "I'll have you know it was good and you won't have to worry about it much longer. We're almost there."

"That's why you are the liaison and I am not. I would never be able to spend five minutes in the presence of a Were without saying something insulting."

"How does that differ from anyone else?"

"I'm an equal-opportunity verbal assaulter."

I laughed. "Then it's a good thing I'm around."

"Tonight let's make sure we keep it that way."

We had crossed the city limit between Shreveport and Bossier City and the familiar signage for the Air Force Base came into view. Pam was about to turn into the civilian entrance when I advised her not to, "Not that gate, the next one. We're going to the base personnel gate."

She followed my direction and continued to drive until we came to the secured entrance for the base. Pam stopped her van at the guard post and two uniformed Weres approached our vehicle. They came with raised flashlights and one was carrying a clipboard. I honed into their minds and confirmed their identities. They walked past our lowered windows and inspected the car. Once they were done, they came to Pam's side of the car and held the flashlight up to her. Pam to her credit remained silent, keeping the obvious barb I knew was just burning to come out at the Were's rudeness.

"Name?" C1 asked Pam. Both of them were corporals in rank, so I decided to call them C1 and C2.

Pam didn't answer and instead deferred to me as planned. "We are the contingent from Area 5. My name is Susannah Stackhouse and this is Pamela Ravenscroft. Colonel Flood is expecting us."

The both turned away and consulted the clipboard. C2 turned his head to look at us and quickly returned to examining the contents of his paperwork. I read their thoughts and the more I listened in the more I became concerned. Pam was not on the list and they were not going to let her in.

Sensing something wrong as well, Pam asked, " _Vad händer_?" [What's happening?]

" _Vänta_." I answered to stall her and continue to listen in. [Wait.]

C1 took his radio out and called in the discrepancy. I couldn't determine who he was speaking with because they also had code names for themselves, but from what I could tell it was a woman. He received a response and was told to adhere to C2's list. They both returned to my window.

"Ms. Stackhouse we have authorization to allow you on base, but unfortunately Ms. Ravenscroft must remain." C2 said and I immediately put my hand on Pam's lap to stop her from reacting to the decision. Violence was not our best bet in this situation. I could feel her body tense and then relax in my hand.

"Corporal Ridley, please give us a moment." I said to C2 and proceeded to roll up the windows.

I switched to Swedish, knowing the Weres would be able to listen in to our conversation.

" _You have to stay outside Pam_." I said sternly.

" _I'm not going to let you go in there alone. Don't be foolish."_  She said, looking past me at the Weres.

" _I'm not being foolish. I know what lies beyond those gates. We cannot fight against the FOTS alone and we need the Weres to trust us, to trust me. This is a show of good faith."_

" _Can't you just give them the fucking boar as good faith?"_  Pam urged and held my gaze.

" _It's their meeting, their rules."_ I asserted.

" _And the rule I live by is the rule of my Maker. Please don't make me do this Sookie."_

I turned to look at the guards who were pissed off that we were speaking in a language they couldn't understand. I let my power seep into the guards' minds to pull all the details of the meeting location from them. I was just told it would be on base and wasn't given any more detailed instructions. I also wrongly assumed they would allow Pam and didn't confirm whether or not she would be allowed to attend. I should have known considering I was the only one extended an invitation. It was my fault we were in this situation, but we had to think on our feet and that's exactly what I was doing. I returned to delving into their minds and the more I did, the more I was sure this course of action would be warranted.

" _This is what we're going to do Pam. You will stay outside the gate, but just further down the fencing. The meeting is going to be held in the hanger at the far end of the airfield. You can see it from the fence. Stay there. I have my phone and I can pop quickly back to you if anything happens or you can easily scale the fence and get me. Even so, you know what I am capable of."_

I left her with my words and let my own plan sink in. What I was sure of was that I would be walking into a secure military facility with people I had made acquaintance with and I did not perceive as a threat. I knew Rema, I knew Colonel Flood, and I knew Alcide would all be there. And the research I had done on the other pack members was thorough and none of them came up with any red flags. My evaluation of the situation was sound, but it was still a calculated risk I was willing to take to better the vampire and were relations.

Pam gave an uncharacteristic sigh of acceptance, _“What about your dagger?_ "

" _I have it._ "

" _Don't let them take it from you._ "

" _No, take it now_.” I removed the dagger from the waistband of my pants and placed it on the dashboard. " _They are going to search me before I enter. I can call it to me after their search._ "

" _I can't believe I'm agreeing to this. You better know what you are doing Princess or it will be my ass hanging in the dungeon, not yours._ "

" _I made you a promise Pam._ " I said and I meant it. I would not foolishly put myself at risk. My hand ghosted over my watch and I felt confident in this decision. I needed to be.

" _And I made one to Eric._ " She said and turned away from me as she continued to put a stranglehold on the steering wheel. Pam set her jaw and stared straight ahead not willing herself to look at me.  _"Get out of the car before I change my mind."_

I promptly left the vehicle with my tray of food and she whipped the van around, leaving me in a trail of dust. I stood at the entrance with the two Weres and I looked at them closely as I examined them for any signs of deception. They motioned for me to lift up my arms and spread my legs and I did as they asked. They patted me down and once they were satisfied they let me pass. I walked leisurely in the direction of the hangar along the open road adjacent to the airfield. For an active military compound, it was very quiet; there were no cars or people in sight. When I was a good distance away from the guards, I called my dagger back to me, not breaking my stride. Once it was in my hand, I tucked it back into my pants and felt much better having it on me. It was not my only form of protection, for my neck was adorned with my silver and iron chainmail and my feet were fitted with the ballet flats that Pam had given me. I continued to make my way to the location, scanning my surroundings as I went. Pam's vehicle moved along the fence line running parallel to me and the soft purr of the engine was unexpectedly calming. My mind picked up a closely approaching presence and I twisted around to be greeted by Rema Tanner driving an open-air base vehicle, that reminded me of a golf cart, but bigger.

"Need a ride civilian?" She said and smiled at me in greeting.

"Are you offering Staff Sergeant?" I asked and smiled back at her. It was nice to make her acquaintance again. She was such a valuable and helpful resource against the were-witch.

"For you, consider it my civic duty. Hop aboard Ms. Stackhouse. Welcome back to Barksdale Air Force Base."

"Thank you."

"My apologies for not allowing your escort on base." She said and I realized that the she was the one on the other end of the communication between the guards. She must hold more clout in the pack affairs, than her rank suggested, "She can watch from the other side of the fence, but I can see you have already made her aware of that." She said and her line of sight intercepted Pam driving in the darkness.

"Your meeting, your base."

"The Colonel will appreciate your deference to protocol. He runs a tight ship, but from what I hear about your employer he does as well."

"That's why I'm here to show everyone we are all not so different."

"You're quite convincing. I think they will be open to what you have to say."

"I hope the rest of the pack is as open as you are to cooperating with vampires."

"What they don't understand is that vampires have paved the way for shifters and Weres to reveal themselves. It's only a matter of time before humans become aware of the other things that go bump in the night. Integration and acceptance is the only way, not just amongst human and supernaturals, but amongst each other."

"I couldn't have said it any better myself."

She smiled and drove us into the open hangar doors. Rema looped the car around until we were in the presence of the Shreveport pack. Colonel Flood stood in the middle of the open mouth of a cargo plane and he eyed me carefully as I dismounted from the vehicle and made my way over to him. We met half-way and we respectfully regarded each other.

"Ms. Stackhouse, welcome back to Barksdale." He said and gave me a nod.

"Thank you Colonel." I said and nodded to him. I turned and gestured toward the vehicle Rema had brought me in on, "Roasted wild boar, courtesy of the Sheriff."

The other Weres took notice of my words and lifted up their noses and scented the air, their eyes turning an unsettling shade of yellow as the animal inside all of them recognized the prized game.

"Please give him our thanks."

"The only thanks he requires is that you are open to what I have to say."

"You'll have your chance Ms. Stackhouse."

He turned away from me and walked slowly back up the cargo plane's loading ramp to return to his place above the rest of the pack. I stayed toward the back and Rema remained next to me; which I was glad for. I searched for Alcide and found him staring back at me. I acknowledge him with a nod and he did the same in return. There was still five minutes until the meeting was supposed to commence, but from the looks of the size of the group, there wasn't many that were missing. The pack stood over thirty Weres strong and all of them seemed to adhere to Colonel Flood's strict schedule. I gazed down at my watch and waited for the minutes to tick down to the start of the meeting. The hangar doors began to close like clockwork signaling the meeting would begin and they shut with authority as Colonel Flood looked out amongst his pack.

"Welcome Pack Members and guest. Tonight is a night for beginnings as we form new relations and reestablish old ones. Aim High!"

The pack all grunted and pumped their fists into the air. Flood turned to his assistant Kira, who it seemed also assisted him in pack matters, as she handed him the agenda I had studied over the past day. The first matter was initiation of new members into the pack. Last night, Eric had me leave his office before he met with the new vampires asking for permission to reside in his area, but I had watched him grill the new area vampires by watching them from my laptop. I was curious how this process would play out for the Weres. It was, of course, an entirely different dynamic working from a pack identity than with the vampires who may nest, but rather considered themselves more individuals. More trust was needed to become a part of this group.

"We call all those who wish to join this pack to step forward." Colonel Flood's voice called out over the pack.

The group parted as two Weres came forward and presented themselves to the pack at the bottom of the planes loading ramp. One of the Weres I recognized. It was Malik. Alcide must have convinced him to join, for the last time we met he was adamantly opposed to it. It was a welcome sight to count another ally amongst this pack.

"You come before us now as individuals, lone wolves. Show yourselves." Flood ordered to the two Weres before him.

Both Malik and the woman beside him began to strip until they stood completely bare before everyone. Still facing the Packmaster the air shimmered and they shifted into their wolf form.

"Like the four legs you run on to chase the moon, there are four tenets of this pack. You will abide by all four of these." Colonel Flood began to circle the two wolves walking at a leisurely pace as he examined the animals before him.

"You will first and foremost preserve the peace and security, and provide for the defense of this pack and any individuals deemed Friend of this Pack." He stopped circling and waited for the two wolves to acknowledge him. They both yelped their answer.

"Second, you will support this pack and any policy this pack stands for. As we support you, you will support us."

Again the two wolves answered in the affirmative.

"Third, you will implement any objectives of the pack. This pack aims high and we strive for excellence, so shall you."

They howled again.

"Lastly, we will overcome as a pack any and all responsible for aggressive acts that imperil the peace and security of this pack."

This time Colonel Flood didn't look to them for a response and instead looked out amongst his pack members.

"These are the four laws of the Pack. Cut off one leg and you will falter. All must be obeyed. All must be accounted for. There are no individuals here. If you fail, we fail as a Pack. What say you?" He gazed upon the two candidates.

They lifted up their heads and howled. Soon all the other pack members started to howl in their human form and the hangar echoed with their shared acceptance of the Pack laws and of the new recruits. The new members of the pack then approached the Colonel and bared their necks to him in deference. They repeated this submissive act to each member in attendance. Malik came up to Rema and I watched him repeat the gesture to her. He then turned to me and did the same. I was taken aback by his action, but nodded to him in acceptance and tapped his back in thanks.

"The pack has spoken. Welcome to the Pack Malik, Aria!" Colonel Flood proclaimed and the wolves yelped and howled in congratulations to the two newest members. They shifted back and quickly changed to rejoin the ranks.

The meeting continued as more trivial matters were addressed, such as the location for the next run, reports on pack-owned businesses, and movement from other packs into the Shreveport area. I observed all of their interactions and made sure to update Pam as the night wore on. After the doors had closed, my phone went haywire with texts from her. Rema had immediately noticed my conflict and assisted my struggle by standing in front of me, effectively concealing me, so I could communicate with Pam. My words appeased her and the vibrating from my phone stopped. It was then that Colonel Flood brought up the issue of Marnie Stonebrook.

"Five weeks ago a Were by the name of Marnie Stonebrook came to us. She came with threats and demands and she nearly bankrupted us and tried to dismantle this pack. She almost succeeded, if not for the help from the vampires of Area 5. Tonight, we have a guest among us. She is not a vampire, but she represents the wishes of her master, Sheriff Eric Northman. The relations between Were and vampire have been strained at best, but Ms. Stackhouse is here to propose a partnership. Ms. Stackhouse the pack is all ears."

As the Colonel talked, I had weaved my way through the Pack members and I listened into all of their thoughts. Some filled with worry, some concern, but most were asking who was I to speak for a vampire and a Sheriff at that. They all had questions and I would try my best to answer all of them over time. I walked slowly up the plane ramp and stood just below where Colonel Flood was standing. I wouldn't disrespect his place, by standing alongside of him. I wanted them to see that even though I had the floor to speak, I still deferred to their Packmaster.

"Thank you Colonel. Many of you are surely wondering who I am. My name is Susannah Stackhouse, I grew up in the little town of Bon Temps, Louisiana and I grew up to be the Daywoman of a thousand year old vampire." I smiled and many of them laughed at my improvised bio.

"The reason I am here is simple. I am not Were, nor am I vampire. I inhabit the day and embrace the night. I am to be the bridge that establishes the partnership between these two groups. To assist with developing, guiding, and sustaining a relationship for mutual benefit and security. I know some of you are not open to me being here and I will work to gain your trust, through my words and deeds. It is my hope that through communication between our groups we can further our shared interests."

I paused and gazed among the few that still held reservations against me. They still didn't believe I held any sway amongst the vampires. I would prove them wrong if given the chance.

"So going forward, any threat against this pack will be considered a threat against Area 5."

"How do you know this, you're only his Daywoman?" A were by the name of Jannalynn called out from the group.

"Marnie Stonebrook was a threat to this pack and to everyone she met. She no longer lives, because I killed her." I lied through my teeth, as no one, but Eric, Pam and I knew the truth. The reaction at my words was immediate. They all looked at me differently when I admitted to taking a life that had caused so much turmoil in theirs. Looks of relief came over them and their thoughts became awash with their acceptance and thanks.

Colonel Flood quickly came up next to me and again reevaluated me. "Okay, Ms. Stackhouse. I think we can all agree that building this partnership will be a worthwhile endeavor." He looked to his Pack for any objections. They remained silent. He turned back to me and said, "Please, tell the Sheriff we have an agreement."

"Thank you, all of you." I said and walked through the pack to Rema.

"Nice job, Daywoman." She whispered and gave my arm a squeeze, "You've got some meat on you, who'd a thought you'd shed that dress suit for some leather."

I smiled and let the voice of the Colonel fill my ears. The rest of the meeting went by without incident and I learned more and more about the Pack's business. I was asked to interject at certain points to give updates on anything pertaining to the vampires and I disclosed what I could. The Weres took it well and many of them were happy to know the vampires supported them. For myself, I knew it would take time for them to adjust to this relationship, but was exceedingly happy about the progress made tonight.

The meeting ended with the choosing of the new Pack enforcer. And to my surprise, it was Rema that was chosen. Her accolades were presented to the Pack and hearing each one of her commendations made me proud to have her on my side. She was a fierce wolf and would be a worthy pack enforcer, she played by the rules and expected others to do the same.

The doors to the hangar opened and the pack vacated the area. I said a brief goodbye to Malik and walked alongside Alcide, Colonel Flood, and Rema. I was the only one who did not have a vehicle on base, so Rema had offered to take me back. The cars were all lined up in rows behind the hanger and we moved along them to Rema's actual vehicle.

"Thank you for coming Ms. Stackhouse." Colonel Flood said.

"Thank you Colonel and you may call me Susannah."

"Susannah, always a pleasure. Have a nice night and please give my regards to the Sheriff."

"I will make sure to do that and he will be quite pleased at tonight's outcome."

I was about to turn to Alcide to say goodnight, when I heard an engine rev; which wasn't an unusual sound to hear because everyone was getting in their cars to leave. What was alarming were the thoughts of the driver.

The car peeled down the runway, heading straight at us. I grabbed Colonel Flood and threw him and myself out of the way of the deranged driver's path, screaming, "MOVE!" to Rema and Alcide as we fell.

Colonel Flood, Rema and Alcide were red with anger and were about to attack the unknown driver. Unknown to them, but well known to me. The driver of the car was none other than Debbie Pelt. The Colonel recovered quickly and yanked her out of the car. She kicked and screamed in his grasp. Flood maintained his hold on her neck and Rema held her body down to the ground. Alcide stood frozen behind them as he gazed down at the attempted murderess who he had once loved. I watched them and attended to my minor abrasions from the fall.

"What is wrong with you Pelt?" Flood screamed at Debbie.

"She is what's wrong." She screamed back and tried to point at me, but Rema was holding all of her limbs down, so she was only able to turn her head in my direction.

"You've made a big mistake as you've just assaulted a Friend of the Pack." The Colonel momentarily averted his eyes from Debbie to look at me. I was shocked that I had gone from outsider to Friend of the Pack in one night.

"Fuck all of you!" She yelped at all of us. Flood threatened to hit her, but he stopped his hand above her face.

"I could easily abjure you, but you don't deserve the courtesy." Flood spit at her, "Ms. Stackhouse here will choose your fate."

Flood and Rema yanked Debbie to her feet and the familiar signs of "V" use were prominently displayed. She was high as a kite and her movements were erratic as she stood there held by Flood and Rema at each arm. Alcide looked at Debbie and then turned to me.

( _Do what you have to do. She's already been abjured from my heart_.)

His thoughts pained me as I stood there, now put in the position to judge the woman in front of me. The commotion had caused some of the pack members to return and there was now an audience for this judgment. My mind wandered amongst the pack, trying to find the right thing to do. Then I came to a mind I couldn't read and found that Pam was among my audience. Our eyes met and she gave me a look of warning. How I wished I could read her mind? Then I remembered my phone. I felt the familiar vibration in my jacket and quickly looked at the one-word message.

[Pam]: Fight

I put the phone back in my jacket and pushed the dagger down my back, concealing it. My eyes were trained on Debbie and her eyes bulged with hate. I had done nothing to her to warrant such hatred, but she hated me all the same. She was no better than the Fellowship members who hated vampires or the fae who hated me, because I was part human. Hate had many faces and I was about to fight one.

"I am not a member of this Pack, but you have broken each of its tenets. First, you have not preserved the peace and threatened a Friend of the Pack. Second, you have not supported Pack policy by defying your Packmaster's wishes. Third, your actions subvert Pack objectives, you strive only for yourself. And finally, you are the aggressive act that has imperiled the peace and security of this Pack and its members. That's four for four Debbie and now you have no legs to stand on."

Debbie jerked away from Flood and Rema at my words, but they held her securely.

"I am giving you a choice, not because you deserve one, but because I believe in justice as your Pack does." I took a step back and unbuttoned my jacket one button at a time and I gave one last look at Pam, "Accept abjuration or fight me to remain."

She looked at Alcide and she snickered believing me to be an unworthy opponent, "I'll fight you bitch."

They released Debbie and the pack circled around us. I ignored all of their eyes and focused on the two staring me down. Debbie lunged at me and I rolled onto my back, using my momentum and legs to toss her over me. She recovered quickly, but I was ready for her and her torso met my silver studded foot. I smelled the burning of flesh and saw the effect it had on her body. She continued her assault despite her injury and was a vicious fighter. The vampire blood had also taken over her senses and she felt no pain. I was tempted to use my fae powers, but I knew I had learned enough from Eric and Pam to fight her without them. We continued to move around each other trading shots. I was hitting harder and injuring her more, but she still wasn't fazed. I decided to change my tactics. Eric's words rang true in my mind, _trapping is only a moment in time and is a consequence of your objective_. She punched and I let her fist meet my cheek and I fell to the ground.

"You are weak." She shrieked.

I lay there like an injured fawn as the were-fox looked down on me, ready to pounce. I left my body exposed to her and images of my death flooded her mind. She had a gun on her, but in my current state she felt she didn't need to use it and wanted to relish my death at her hands. With my objective clear in my mind, I readied myself for her next move. Debbie dove on top of me and met the end of my blade. Her body stiffened and it sank further down the dagger into her heart.

"I am strong." I whispered and I watched as her life left her.


	58. Chapter 58

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie's death through Pam's eyes (because she deserves to die twice) and the fallout from it.

**PPOV**

Fuck, fuck, fuck. The doors to the hanger closed and my view of Sookie was gone. It was bad enough that I let her go in there alone, now I couldn't even see her. I pulled out my phone and started texting at vampire speed to get her to let me know what was happening. She better respond or I will go in there, diplomacy be damned.

[Sookie]: I'm fine. Calm down.

Goddamn her. How can I be calm when I couldn't see her or even feel her like Eric was able to in the bond? Speaking of my Maker, I just received a text from him. Fuck me.

[Eric]: Status?

[Pam]: Meeting has started. Will update once it's over.

[Eric]: How is Sookie doing?

[Pam]: Good, but you never can tell with Weres.

[Eric]: Please don't tell me you verbalized that thought…?

[Pam]: No, my mouth is shut. They haven't heard me say a word.

[Eric]: Good. Call me when you are going to return.

Praise Lilith he didn't ask me to go into detail. I texted Sookie again and it took her awhile until she responded. She gave me updates and for the most part she seemed to be okay. It was hard to trust that assessment when I couldn't be in the actual meeting. Damn those Weres. It was not like what they were doing was sacred or even secret. I looked up from my driver's seat at the electrified fence and calculated how quickly I could scale it without frying my body or messing up my shoes.

Sookie had been in there for over an hour and every text I received was a reason to believe she would be okay. I think the time she spent away from her work had made her so determined in pursuing this assignment for Eric. Maybe he should have given her some busy work during her week away, but then again he knew better than I how to monitor Sookie's work and her training. She had done more for Eric than any other breather before her and I hoped we could keep her alive to continue to do so.

My eyes turned away from the screen of my phone, when the sound of the hangar doors began to open. The pack members started to leave and I finally had visual confirmation of the Fairy Princess. She walked out confidently with the Packmaster, Alcide, and a female Were. I couldn't hear what they were saying from my position, but they appeared genial with each other. She must have been successful, not that I doubted her. She was an amazing young woman and if Eric ever decided to turn her, I would welcome her as my sister.

Then everything went to hell.

I watched as Sookie dove to the ground with the Packmaster and out of the way of a crazed motorist. I vaulted over the fence and appeared behind the car who had just tried to kill my Master's bonded. I grabbed the fender, the tires squealing as they tried to propel forward. There was no way in hell I was going to let this car go. The driver finally gave up and the car stopped dead in its tracks. I was going to drag the evil bitch, which I now recognized as Alcide's unbalanced girlfriend, out of the car when the Packmaster and the other Were beat me to it and now held her on the ground. I melted into the now crowded area and kept my eyes on Sookie as she eased herself up. She had a few scratches, but other than that she appeared to be okay. I listened in to the exchange and was shocked, by what the Packmaster was asking of Sookie. He was giving her a golden opportunity to cement her place in the pack. I knew she was torn on what to do and I watched as her eyes wandered around the crowd. Then her eyes met mine and I texted her what I thought she should do. This was her moment to prove herself and if it went badly, I would step in, but I believed in her and believed she would do what was necessary to be the only one left standing.

Then my phone rang as Sookie was dressing down Debbie. Please don't be Eric. It was and I reluctantly answered.

"What is Sookie doing?" He asked urgently.

He must have felt something in the bond that concerned him enough to call me. He monitored the bond so closely when they trained, so he must know. I decided to just tell him and spare myself from digging myself into a much deeper hole. And it would be a literal hole, for he would make me spend the next century sleeping in the dirt if anything happened to her.

"She's going to fight Debbie Pelt."

The line went dead and I took an unneeded breath. I moved forward in the crowd to find Sookie. Our eyes met and she held my gaze with a fiery stare. She was ready to switch it on and in that moment I was proud of my little grasshopper.

"Accept adjuration or fight me to remain." Sookie said with authority.

Debbie looked at Sookie with contempt, but also mistakenly with pity. She was in for a world of hurt if she thought Sookie couldn't fight.

"I'll fight you bitch." Debbie spat at her.

Debbie charged and Sookie easily took advantage of her movement to toss her to the ground like the rag doll she was. Unexpectedly, Debbie got off the ground with ease, when she should have been slowed by her injury from the fall. Fuck she was high on "V". Even so, I believed in Sookie. She had her dagger on her and would use it if she needed too.

" _Jag vill ha en riktig statusuppdatering och jag vill ha det NU!_ " Eric ordered in a whisper as he appeared behind me. Fuck! [I want a real status update and I want it NOW!]

" _Debbie tried to kill Sookie, Flood, Alcide, and another Were with her car. The Packmaster declared Sookie a Friend of the Pack for saving his life and gave her permission to decide Debbie's fate. Sookie gave Debbie a choice and she chose to fight Sookie, rather than be adjured."_ I said rapidly.

He remained silent and I kept my eyes trained on Sookie. When I turned around, he had disappeared, but I could still feel him close by. I moved closer to the action and Sookie was doing well in keeping Debbie from inflicting any real damage, but Sookie's damage wasn't getting through to her thick skull. I was positive Debbie was suffering from any number of internal injuries. Then I saw a change in Sookie's eyes and she opened herself up to be hit. And that was exactly what Debbie did, right to Sookie's beautiful face. Sookie fell to the ground and lay there open to be attacked again. Now Debbie's back was to me and I could see the imprint of a gun on her. How the fuck did she get on base with a gun? Sookie snaked her hand to her side and she lifted her hips an insignificant amount off the ground. Then Debbie dove as Sookie pulled her dagger faster than I had ever seen her move and impaled the were-bitch through the heart.

Eric appeared and lifted Debbie's lifeless body off of Sookie. He pulled the dagger out and handed it back to his bonded, and then dropped the body to the ground. They exchanged a heated glance and Sookie went to the body of her fallen foe to show the pack the concealed weapon she possessed. Everyone stood still, until the Packmaster approached them.

**SPOV**

Debbie was dead and I had killed her. Her body remained on top of mine. Then it wasn't. I laid there on the ground and I adjusted to the realization that I had survived by taking a life. I had quickly come to terms with it and surprisingly was at peace with my choice. Debbie made hers and I had made mine. I focused on the dagger protruding from her body and then it was being offered to me. My eyes moved along the dagger up the arm and finally to the person that had taken her body off of me. It was Eric. I took the dagger from him and he released Debbie's body to offer me his other hand. When our hands touched, I looked him in the eye and tried to read his feelings in the bond, but he was keeping them from me. His eyes gave him away, for I saw the anger in them. He hoisted me up and I stood before the pack, my head held high and the dagger still in my hand. I walked over to Debbie's body and pulled the gun out and laid it on the ground alongside her body. I looked for Alcide, but he was gone. Flood whispered quickly to Rema and she shifted and disappeared. And just like that, life moved on without Debbie Pelt.

"Sheriff…" Colonel Flood began to say, but Eric's voice cut him off.

"Tonight she speaks for me." Eric said his voice filling the air with his authority.

If Eric wanted me to speak, I would speak, "Colonel Flood, please let me know if there are any reparations to be paid for her death and they will be paid." I said looking straight into the Colonel's eyes, but what I paid attention to were his thoughts. They held no malice or any type of ill-will for what I had done.

"You gave her a choice and she chose her fate. The guard that allowed her on base and with a gun, well my new enforcer has left to go after him. And you were well within your rights to use your dagger. This is a vicious world Ms. Stackhouse and being prepared for all eventualities is commendable, and trust must be earned. I hope next time you trust us enough to not have to come to our next meeting armed as you are. Debbie's parents will be notified and compensated by the pack. No harm will come to you as long as I am Packmaster for her death. For you Ms. Stackhouse, Susannah are a Friend of this Pack and defended it even against an internal threat and for that I am most grateful. I owe you my life."

"Thank you Colonel. It is my hope the next Pack Meeting will not be this exciting."

He gave me a reserved smile and turned to Eric, "I formally accept the alliance of my Pack with the vampires of Area 5. Your Daywoman will always be welcome to any and all of our functions. I bid you goodnight Sheriff Northman and I apologize for the night ending as it did."

Eric looked to me and whispered in Swedish what he wanted me to tell Flood, "Area 5 has extended protection to your pack. This was your base, your meeting and you had failed to secure it and put my Daywoman at risk. Please ensure that this protection also extends to all vampires of Area 5, including my Daywoman."

"As the moon rises, it will be so." Colonel Flood answered.

"Goodnight Colonel." Eric said and we took to the sky.

**EPOV**

I cradled Sookie in my arms and left the Weres to deal with their mess. I didn't know where I was flying, I just wanted to leave. When I was in my office, I felt the feeling Sookie had whenever she was going to fight; that fierce determination and bubbling confidence that fueled her. I knew immediately something was not right and called Pam to confirm my suspicions. Once she answered and unwillingly confirmed, I left in all haste to get to Sookie. Now I had my love in my arms and I had watched her take a life to secure her own. The bond was awash with our muddled feelings of anger, pride, sadness and love. We didn't talk as I flew and she remained quiet, her heart beat calming my anger at Flood for having worthless guards, at Pam for not telling me sooner, and at her for risking her life again for another. When we were a good distance from the base, I decided on our destination. I was going to take her home.

We arrived and I brought her quickly in the house to sit on the floor in front the fireplace. The fire would calm the both of us, but mostly it was for me. I was torn on what to feel. I was so proud of her for making her first kill, but at the same time was infuriated by her. Truly what I was most angry at was the thought of losing her. I sighed and let the heat from the fire pull away the anger.

"Give me your dagger." I said to Sookie and she pulled it from its holder and handed it to me without a word.

I stoked the fire and waited until the flames were dancing strongly before us. Taking the dagger in my hand, I let the flames caress the iron blade and it burned away the blood, making it clean of Debbie Pelt. I retracted the dagger and the symbol at the base of the blade began to glow. It was different. I had carved my initial into it when my father had given it to me. Now it no longer stood alone, it was encased by another symbol and both of them now were illuminated in a reddish glow.

"Niall did it." Sookie said and I turned with the warm dagger to show it to her.

"What did he do to it?" I asked. I didn't trust Niall. He did something to this blade. Holding it now it felt the same as it always did, but I sensed it had been touched by magic.

"I don't know exactly. All he said was that he strengthened it and now your initial is now encased by the symbol for the sky." She said and I admired the two joined symbols. As I continued to stare at the blade, Sookie removed the silver and iron mail from around her neck, revealing the bruises she had received at the hands of the unhinged Were.

I placed my index finger at the dagger's point and twirled the other end in my hand. Blood pooled at my fingertip and I brought it to Sookie's face and neck. I rubbed my bloodied finger along her cuts and bruises. It calmed my blood further to heal her and I was no longer angry at her for making me feel so much and being so reckless. She was only doing as I had asked and she did it so well. Once I had left Pam's side, I had flown above the fight. It was hard to watch her let Debbie hit her, but I knew what she was doing and could feel her acceptance of the blow. If I had felt an ounce of fear from her, I would have stopped the fight, but she was fearless and confident and her blood boiled with power and grace. She had done what she needed to do, and after she had skewered Debbie, she felt nothing for her. She was my survivor and she had survived another night to spend it with me.

I laid the dagger on the ground next to us to bring both of my hands to her face and I kissed my Fairy softly on her pouty lips, still flushed from the fight. She responded to my touch and pulled me closer to her. My mouth moved down her unblemished face and down her neck. My fangs clicked down and they burned for her blood.

"We need to speak about what happened?" She gasped.

"I don't want to talk. I just want you."

"Then take your Valkyrie."

So I did…in every way.

**SPOV**

The morning came too soon and I found myself feeling like a burden had been lifted from me. I had had my first kill and yet I did not feel remorse or any type of feeling toward her death. Startling in comparison to my reaction to Rene, but this was different in so many ways. Debbie was far from helpless and she had wanted me to fight her. I surrendered to my instinct and switched on that part of me that was a survivor and a warrior. I moved closer to Eric in the bed and squeezed him tightly around my arms.

He was so conflicted last night with his feelings. Once we had returned home, he stopped hiding them and I felt each one in succession. One moment he was angry, then aggravated, then proud, but all were bolstered by an undercurrent of calming love. He was hard to read and I didn't want to push him, for I knew some of the anger he held was reserved for me. I gave in to him and let him push away the feelings for a night, to instead take comfort in each other's bodies. He was surprisingly gentle, when I expected him to want to let go of some of the aggression built up in him. Even when he bit me his fangs felt like mere pin pricks, taking an insignificant amount of blood. It was like he just wanted to reassure himself that I was still there, that I would still love him.

The Pack meeting, aside from the many hurdles, went exceedingly well and I was grateful for my new status. It was a risk for me to bring a weapon onto the base, but it had proved to be a warranted decision when Debbie showed up. I had almost forgotten about her with everything that had been going on in my life, but she most certainly did not forget about me. Now, I would never forget her as she would always be my first kill. And if I planned on living longer, she would not be my last.

I ate heartily as I sat alone for breakfast and contemplated how to spend the rest of my day. There was one person I wanted to see and I hoped I could find him in Bon Temps. I dressed and prepared myself for the upcoming confrontation. I had no idea what his reaction would be, so I prepared for the worst and again came armed with my dagger.

I arrived on the work-site and went to seek out the Were I wanted to see. I found him alone in the hole that would soon be occupied, by my vampire.

"Alcide." I whispered from above.

He looked up and his eyes were blood-shot and worn. He had been crying. He never looked old, but looking at him now I could see the age on him. He didn't respond and I popped down to meet him.

"What the hell!" He said startled at my ability. He jumped back into the wall and braced himself on it.

"Just wanted to get your attention." I said softly.

"I think you got it last night."

"That's why I'm here. I want to talk about it."

"What is there to say? You killed Debbie, fair and square. No question about it." He said and squeezed tightly on the power tool he was holding.

I sighed and pushed away my gripe at the vampire in my life that avoided talking just last night. I wouldn't let him off that easily.

"Go to Jackson." I said in a calm voice.

"This house is not going to fix itself."

"You're right it's not, but you have a very capable foreman. And you know I will ride his ass if he messes anything up. All the more for him to complete this project and do a good job."

He huffed in agreement and looked past me at the concrete walls.

"After you complete this project Alcide, you and your family will be released from your debt with the vampires. You'll be free."

He finally met my eyes and said, "Sookie, what you did last night freed me. Debbie was an evil bitch. She not only tried to kill you. She tried to kill me. If you came here for me to forgive you or to make me feel better, you've come to the wrong place. I should be thanking you. And I will stay here and finish this project, not because of a debt to Eric; but because I owe this to you Sookie Stackhouse. You told me once this house is to have character and be able to stand the test of time. This house will be a reflection of you."

His words filled my ears and his thoughts my mind. He was honest in his statement and truly felt like I had saved him from something he just couldn't quit. I could feel the pain he felt for her, but also the relief. I opened my arms to him.

"Now you want to hug me? Whatever happened to, I'm Eric's, blah, blah, blah."

"I'll shower afterwards." He looked doubtful and still hesitated as he thought about how he liked his head firmly attached to his neck. "Twice! Just give me a hug."

He finally gave in and I hugged my old friend. We both had gained from her loss and the burdens we both held were gone.

**EPOV**

After the sun had gone done, I had dressed and found Sookie at the dining room table eating her dinner. I went to her and laid a soft kiss on her head and sat across from her at the table. She pushed a glass of blood over to me and I looked at it curiously. When I touched the glass it was still warm. She must have expected me.

"Thank you. How did you know?"

"The bond."

"I see." I took the glass and sipped it heartily. "What did my lover do to keep occupied today?"

"I went to Bon Temps with Claudine to oversee the renovation."

"Was Herveaux there?" I wondered if he would continue on the project after Sookie had so handily dispatched his woman.

"Yes and he will remain until it’s finished."

"Good." I said and took another sip of my blood. I tested our bond to gauge how Sookie was feeling today after her first kill. She was very composed, compared to the last time she had pierced flesh. "How are you?"

"I should be asking you the same thing."

I downed the rest of my blood and took Sookie's empty plate with me back to the kitchen. I poured more blood from the carafe in the fridge, warming it in the microwave before consuming it. I returned to Sookie to find her casually rubbing her heart necklace between her fingers.

"I am not angry with you for your actions." I said.

"I did what you wanted me to do." She said and looked up from the heart.

"I know, but I still must hold you both accountable for your actions." I said and stood from the table.

"Please don't punish Pam, it wasn't her fault. I made her stay." She pleaded and grabbed my arm.

"She will be punished and so will you." I said and I winked at her. She let me go and a smile came across her face as she felt my feelings in the bond. "Meet me in Fangtasia's basement in 30 minutes." I ordered and left the house to drive to the bar and to make ready what I had planned for the defiant women in my life. They both needed to be taught a lesson, but each a different one.

**PPOV**

I pulled into the parking lot of Fangtasia to be met with only Eric's car. I had hoped I would arrive before he did. I reluctantly trudged into the back entrance to get my ass handed to me for letting Sookie go in there alone. I knew she would tell him everything about what happened last night. The bar was quiet except for Ginger milling about the bar room floor, trying to rearrange tables, I brushed past her without a greeting and went straight to the bar. I needed a drink and I was willing to gulp down a bottle of True Blood, before I had to face my Maker.

"Everything okay Pam?" Ginger asked in the most disastrous outfit I'd ever seen. I really needed to take her shopping again. Eric didn't give the waitresses a stipend for clothing to look like they stumbled out of a thrift store. Maybe I could take her and then get my Christmas shopping done as well. I pushed that thought away, because I may be locked in silver during Christmas. Fuck me.

"It was better until you opened your mouth." I snapped at her and she scurried away.

I downed not one, but two bottles of True Blood to calm myself. I left the bottles on the counter to be discarded by Ginger and walked slowly to Eric's office. Before I knocked, I tested our bond. He was surprisingly calm, to calm for my liking. I tapped my fist on his door and I heard his muffled call to enter. It was much harder to hear after the Were had sound proofed the room. I turned the knob and I peered nervously into the office. I was surprised to see that Sookie wasn't there, but my Maker surely was.

"Sit." Eric ordered and I quickly took a seat in a chair.

"I…" I began to say, until I was cut off.

"Before you say anything, know that you will not be punished for your actions." He said and if my heart still beat, it would have stopped at his words. Eric looked at his watch and then clicked his computer mouse, his eyes paying careful attention to whatever was on the screen. I guess it was my turn to speak.

"I shouldn't have let Sookie go in there alone and I was the one that encouraged her to engage Debbie Pelt. I made you a promise to protect her and I failed you." I said.

"What was the purpose of Sookie attending the meeting?" He asked, not looking away from his screen.

"To establish an alliance with the Weres and for them to accept her." I answered.

"Do you believe that Sookie was successful in her mission?" He said and looked up briefly from the screen at me for an answer.

"Yes. She established an alliance and became a Friend of the Pack. Her status with them is now beyond reproach." I said and wondered where Sookie was. His questions concerned me.

"Did you think it was right that Sookie risked her life to protect the Packmaster?"

"I do not value the Packmaster's life, but Sookie values all supernaturals. That is her way and that is why she must be taught how to protect herself."

"Do you find her foolish?"

"No, I do not."

"When she was fighting did she give you any indication that she would lose?" He asked.

"No, I knew she let the Were-bitch hit her. She was reacting how you had told her to react."

Eric became silent and returned to gazing at whatever image was on his screen.

"Shouldn't you be asking Sookie these questions?"

He didn't answer.

"Where is she?"

He turned his computer screen to me and it displayed Sookie bound in the basement. I stood to go get her; she didn't have to suffer for my mistakes. Eric grabbed my arm to stop me.

"She put herself in a position to be captured by an enemy. She needs to learn how to fend for herself if she is taken." He released my arm and went back to his chair. I sat back down as well; for he wasn’t going to allow me to help her.

I looked closer at the screen and could see that she was bound tightly to a chair with ropes, blindfolded, and gagged. Her hands were bound at her front. Her head hung down toward her chest with her distressed hair falling in downward waves. Blood was splatted across her white top and on her neck bared fang marks. Even in her current state, she was amazingly still.

"How much longer are you keeping her like this?" I asked with concern. I felt horrible at seeing her like this.

He looked at his watch, "Sixty more seconds."

Time seemed to slow as I counted the seconds off in my mind. I was waiting for Eric to go and retrieve her, but he remained seated and I stared at Sookie. The timer went off in my head and I watched Sookie on the screen. She must have counted the whole time, because as soon Eric's alarm sounded, she started to move. She lifted her covered eyes to the camera and her mouth moved to get the gag off her face. Then she shook her head and was able to get the blindfold off. Her eyes pierced the camera and I saw the raw fierceness in them. I wanted her to get out so badly.

"$1000 dollars she'll get out in five minutes." I bet more for myself than for her. If I could pay Eric to release her I would.

"She'll be out in two." He said calmly.

Ninety seconds went by and Sookie rolled out of each restraint. She just had the handcuffs left and she was desperately tugging at them and sending her fairy light in all directions. It was quite the light show and I smiled feebly at her efforts. She fell to the ground and was trying to use her feet to push the chain off. I heard a metallic ring and the screen went white. It returned to reveal a pile of clothes and an empty pair of handcuffs on the floor. Then I heard a rustling from Eric's closet. Then a sharp bang against the closet door and out rolled Sookie dressed in one of Eric's t-shirts and wearing a pair of cut-off jean shorts. Eric helped her up and brought her back down to sit with him on his lap.

"Did I do it?" She asked impatiently as he peered down at her longingly.

"By five seconds and Pam has just bought you a new weapon." Eric said and kissed her sweetly on the head.

"Really?" She said and turned to me.

"Yes, pay up Pam." Eric said.

Then I realized those two fuckers, were messing with me the whole time. I should have known Eric would never intentionally hurt Sookie and she was far from being punished; Eric was just giving her another lesson in how to survive.

"You two really suck." I said and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Only from each other." Eric said and nipped Sookie's ear as she squirmed on his lap.

"I thought you were hurting her." I said and looked away, because my eyes had filled with blood at the thought of Sookie having to pay for what I had done. I wiped my eyes on my sleeve.

"Would you have rather I chained you in silver?" Eric said.

"No." I said exasperatedly. "How long did you make her stay down there?"

"30 minutes, actually over 90 minutes if you count the three times I had stayed down there. Practice makes perfect." Sookie answered.

"Why didn't you just teleport?" I said, wondering why she waited until the last restraint to pop away.

"What kind of challenge would that be? And I might be weak or hurt and not be strong enough to. Better to practice at a disadvantage than not at all." Sookie said. Having her explain it made me feel better at their little ruse.

"Why did you have blood on your shirt and your hair is in tangles?" I asked.

"Somebody was a messy eater." She said and sat up straighter in Eric's lap to twist her hair in a loose bun. Eric pricked his finger on his fang and proceeded to heal his marks on Sookie.

"Better, lover?"

"Yes, thank you." She said to Eric.

Eric rearranged Sookie on his lap to address me, "So my child. Are you ever going to leave Sookie alone again, so that she could be captured?"

"No."

"Good. I will be escorting Sookie this time on our next mission."

"Where will you be going?"

"We're going to go to Mississippi. Sookie was able to obtain information from Debbie Pelt that "V" is being funneled across the border to Louisiana. All vampires in Area 5 are under the edict to not indulge "V" dealers by giving them blood and Thalia has been monitoring the area for any drainers. Since the drainers in Bon Temps, there have been no new incidents. My area is getting infected by "V", but is not my vampires or the humans that are the cause of it. So we must look outside and Sookie has provided the link I needed." Eric said.

"Do you think the King knows?" I asked.

"I do not know. Russell is an exuberant King, but he is not stupid."

"I trust you will keep an eye on everything here, while we are gone."

"Of course." I said.

"When are you leaving?" I asked.

"Tomorrow night." He answered.

"What are your plans for tonight?" I asked and he looked at his fairy in his lap.

"I think Sookie can get out under a minute." He said and turned to me, "What do you think?"

"I think I'd like to tie her up this time. Retribution for yet another prank she has pulled on me. "

"Be my guest." Eric said and released his hold on her.

"Oh no." Sookie said and popped out of Eric's lap toward the door, but I caught her leg before she could leave.

She wriggled free and I chased her around the office to try to capture the most devious fairy I knew.


	59. Chapter 59

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sookie and Eric (plus one fairy bodyguard) cross state borders and enter the Kingdom of Mississippi to stop the flow of vampire blood into Area 5 and pay a visit to the family of the deceased Debbie Pelt.

**SPOV**

By the time we left Shreveport to Jackson, it was late in the afternoon; the  _we_  being Claudine, Eric and I. The reasoning for our late departure was so that when we arrived in Jackson, it would be night and Eric would be awake. As soon as Eric and I had decided to go, I told Claudine. Moments later I received a call from my Great-grandfather insisting that I take one of my cousins with me for protection during the day. Claudine was the obvious choice for this road trip and the most tolerable. Due to the urgency of the trip, my visit to New Orleans had to be postponed and I let Amelia and Mr. C know that I would be unable to visit until next week. For not only were we going to track down who was supplying Northern Louisiana with vampire blood, but Eric also wanted to make damn sure I wouldn't have another target on my back, because of Debbie's death. Eric was still wary of Debbie's family even with assurances from Flood that I would be protected. And I could only imagine what type of family Debbie had that made her the way she was. So now I was driving with my fairy godmother riding shotgun and my vampire lover/boss encased in his new coffin behind us.

"I'm amazed that he fits back there." Claudine remarked.

"Barely. The other coffins were so bulky compared to these new ones I ordered. These upgraded versions were much more streamlined and not made of wood, which I found odd that a vampire would have a wooden coffin. This one is made of titanium, like the shell of an airplane, making it lighter and tougher." I said, going into great detail about my purchase.

"You seem to know your coffins, little one." She said and smiled sweetly.

"I like to think of them more as sleeping pods than coffins." I said.

"I guess he pays you to make sure he's taken care of during the day." Claudine quipped.

"I try my best." I said and looked briefly at the rearview mirror to see Eric's sleeping pod secured behind us.

"So, how are you handling the fact that your employer is also the one that makes you glow like the sun?"

"Is that why you agreed to come, to grill me on Eric?" I said and shifted my eyes from the road to see her reaction. It felt odd to be talking about Eric when he was right behind us, albeit in a deathly state.

"I didn't have much of a choice, but I do find your relationship intriguing to say the least." She said and smiled shrewdly.

"Did Claude put you up to this?" I asked, assuming that Claude was the driving force behind the inquisition.

"No. Claude doesn't much care about the feelings part or the sex really. He just wants details about the Northman and his stamina." She said and I caught myself from saying something, I would later regret.

"No comment." I let out. If Claude wanted to know he would have to ask me himself.

"I'll make sure to relay that to him." She said and became thoughtful.

I turned to see if she would continue, but before I did she began again, "But really Sookie how do you manage between the both of you?"

"I don't really find it an issue that we work together, because we both care so deeply about what we are doing that we lean on each other to make things happen. So it doesn't really feel like work, it is just our lives. We both commit ourselves to things to better our lives and our places in the supernatural world." I paused, and then said, "And yet neither of us is ambitious to the point where we want to take on more responsibility than we can handle. I don't think Eric would ever be happy being a King and I would not want to be the spokesperson for all supernaturals. We do what we do to maintain our lives and have time to enjoy them."

"Very symbiotic of you both. And here I thought he was just keeping you around for your blood." She said ironically.

"I'm sure he finds that a benefit of keeping me around, but I mean more than that to him."

"And what about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Aside from the obvious physical attraction you two have, what is it about him that is different?"

"Well he's my first vampire."

"That's not what I mean."

"But it does matter to my answer. Just being able to be in his presence and not have to worry about his thoughts makes a world of difference to me. Not having to deal with that constant noise allows me to feel comfortable enough to let a part of myself open up to him." I said.

"You trust him with your feelings?"

"He trusts me with his." I countered.

"Oh yes, I forgot. You have bonded." Claudine noted.

"We have."

"Permanently?"

"No."

"Why is that? You love him deeply and it seems he feels the same way about you. I'm surprised you two haven't done it by accident, by now."

"I don't think  _now_  is a good time for that and the first time was an accident."

I became silent and Claudine didn't urge me to continue. With everything that had happened over the past two months, I really had not considered completing the bond. I already felt him so strongly; it was almost like he had always been there. It was second nature to have his life-force strumming along in my mind in the invisible tie that held us together. I would complete it in a heart-beat, if not for the fact that I had a bounty on my head. To do so, would irrevocably drag Eric into the same situation and I just couldn't bear to be responsible for him ending his own existence, if I had lost mine.

A half an hour past until we spoke again, "Has Grandfather given you any updates about the water fae?" I asked inquiring about Breandan.

"No." She said forlornly.

I sighed and tried to loosen the tension that built up from thinking about my wayward relative. Waiting for Breandan to show up had been the hardest part of all of this. I had to monitor my movements and make sure I was amongst those that were allies, but I still feared being caught unawares and being captured and possibly tortured at the hands of my enemy. That was why my lesson last night was so important.

Before we had started, Eric and I talked at length about what had happened at the pack meeting and we argued over certain points, like me going into the meeting alone; but we eventually made up (multiple times) over the ropes and chair. Now, I knew how to manipulate my body to maneuver out of any type of bondage. Pam eventually did catch me in Eric's office and to her credit tried her best to tie me up, but I still was able to get out. I even learned that I could send my fairy light from my hands to other parts of my body like a circuit. It would dance along my skin until it hit any type of obstruction and fray the ropes that bound me. It was a valuable lesson, but one I hoped I would never have to use.

"Where do you plan on spending Christmas this year Sookie?" Claudine asked, changing the subject to a lighter one.

"I was hoping to have Christmas in Bon Temps, but I don't think the house will be done in a week." I answered.

"That's too bad. Perhaps New Year's?" She asked.

"Maybe." I answered doubtfully. I knew full well what was left to do and it seemed like a lot of work, especially because the holidays were coming and Alcide's crew would not be working during the Christmas weekend. "Will you be in the human realm during Christmas?"

"Claude and I will drop by, unless the vampires will be around?"

"Oh, you won't have to worry about that. I will be celebrating with Pam and Eric on Christmas Eve, so it won't be a problem." I answered.

Pam had been lobbying for us to celebrate at her house, because she didn't want to have to wait to go home to enjoy her presents. I think Eric and I might just let her, so that we could see what she comes up with to decorate her already insanely pink house.

"Do you think Great-grandfather will come this year?"

"I don't know, but I do know that he is hosting a gala in two weeks to celebrate the 400th year of his reign." She said.

I furrowed my eyebrows in consternation at being left out of this announcement.

"When was I supposed to receive an invitation to this affair?" I asked sharply.

"You wouldn't. You're expected to come invitation or not." Claudine answered unenthusiastically.

"Why does he want to have this now and with Breandan still alive and plotting to overthrow him?"

"As a show of solidarity and to reinforce to his supporters that all is well in the realm."

"I know it is probably out of the question, but can Eric come?" I asked, hoping I could have someone with me that could make this formal engagement bearable.

"Probably not. My brother can accompany you." She said and I groaned slightly at having to resort to Claude as my date, but then again he was the least threatening of my options and Eric would find this acceptable.

"Who are you going with?" I asked.

"Colman."

"I like him. He's not as pretentious as some of the other fairies I know."

"I like him, too. I appreciate your assessment. You have always been such a good judge of people. That is why I have never pushed you to be with Preston."

"Don't get me started on him. And I'm pretty sure he doesn't like me anymore." I said with agitation in my voice.

"You mean because you knocked him out in front of Grandfather and the Royal guard."

"Yes." I said proudly.

"On the contrary, his affections have only heightened. He has been telling people that if you two ever have children, their sparks will be the strongest in the realm."

My blood started to boil at this unwanted compliment, "I'm going to kill him."

"Calm down little one. You'll have your chance to tell him at the gala."

"Tell him? No, I plan on doing more than tell him." I said, already conspiring on to what I planned to do to that little weasel. The only reason Niall kept him around was to be a spy, because of his ability to change his form at will.

"Then I must make sure to get you the finest gown, so you won't be tempted to inflict any more damage on him." She said with a slight warning in her voice.

What Claudine didn't know was that Eric had prepared me to fight in any type of clothing. And that if called upon, I would unleash hell on him even in my most elaborate attire.

"Fine, but if he even looks at me funny, I'm going to freeze him and leave him that way the rest of the night." I said and smirked haughtily.

"He would make a very nice statue."

"He would." I said and we both shared a laugh at Preston's expense.

We continued to drive east along Interstate 20, when the sun started to make its final descent in the rearview mirror. Claudine looked over at me with concern on her face, knowing that soon Eric would be awake.

"It's okay. The coffin has an exterior lock. I need to deactivate it for him to open it. He's staying put." I said and then there was a hard tap behind us. We both jumped at the realization that Eric was awake and listening to us. My phone buzzed with an incoming text and I handed it to Claudine to read, since I was driving.

She opened the incoming message and read it, "It's from our back seat passenger. He said that he promises to stay put." She put the phone back in the center counsel and turned her head to address Eric. "Thank you Viking."

Another tap sounded from the back and I smiled at my very considerate vampire.

The rest of the drive went by quickly and we made it to the rental car company just after nightfall. Claudine was going to take the Audi with our luggage to the hotel and Eric and I would continue on to the Pelt family home. Claudine exited the car and popped a safe distance away, while I went to release Eric from his coffin. Claudine could mask her scent as well, but she was nowhere near as efficient at doing so as I or Claude, so it was safer for her to be far, far away from Eric. I opened the back door hatch and crawled alongside the coffin to reach for the keypad. It was a tight squeeze, but I was able to access it and enter the code. The magnetic latches released and the lid of the coffin began to open. Before I could even see his face, his hand came out and pulled me roughly down onto him.

He inhaled deeply and said, "When you smell like that, I just want to fuck you and bite you and rub myself all over you."

I panted as he continued to run his hands all over my body, "Not here." I said and pushed away from him, but he didn't stop, so I stopped him. I removed myself from his frozen arms and ran my hand gently over his face and through his hair. "My Viking, I will give you the rest of the night to do all of those things, but please refrain from doing so now."

He blinked and I felt his lust calm in the bond. I released him from my hold, only for him to pull me down again.

"One kiss?" He asked kindly.

I gave in to his request and kissed him. He released me and I almost regretted my previous request to indulge in some backseat lovin’.

I crawled out of the back of the car and Eric followed behind me, sadly more gracefully than I. We picked up a very ordinary four-door sedan and we left the area to visit the home of Barbara and Gordon Pelt. It felt odd to have Eric driving a car that couldn't go 0-60 in under 4 seconds, but he still drove the car with the same precision and care that he drove his other vehicles. He drove and my mind drifted to the people we were about to visit. I pulled out the address that Mr. C had provided me on the Pelts and all the other information about them. They were both Weres, but due to them being unable to conceive a child, adopted two supernatural children that they called their own. The eldest I had removed from this earth and a younger full-blooded Were named Sandra had a juvenile record that was a cause for concern. She had been charged with theft, vandalism, and accused of setting fire to a neighbor's dog. Her background concerned me greatly. Such a volatile young women would have an ax to grind if she found out her sister had been killed.

"So, how are we going to play this?" I asked. We had never really discussed it in detail. Eric just wanted to get into their house and glamour them until they either totally forgot Debbie ever existed or to ensure they remembered what an evil bitch Debbie was and would not seek retribution for her death.

"Missionaries?" He said playfully.

"You are not and never will be a missionary." I answered to his first suggestion.

"Only when you are underneath me, Lover." He hissed lustfully and my body clenched slightly at the thought.

"I'm not talking about positions, I'm talking about roles." I urged trying to clear my mind of all the positions he could have me in.

"So we're role playing now." He said and became thoughtful, but the bond was overflowing with his amusement, "How about I be a Viking and you be a Fairy Princess? That always seems to work out."

I chuckled at his answer, "Try again."

"I can be your husband and you could be my wife?"

His suggestion stunned me into silence and I let his words hang in the air.

**EPOV**

Sookie had played the role of a wife before when she met with Mrs. Newlin, so I thought that was a valid suggestion. My suggestion was only a practical one, but by her reaction she took it seriously. She became silent and her hands held onto the folder from Cataliades tightly. She wasn't even breathing. The more I considered it, the more I liked the idea of Sookie being my wife, but not like this, not tonight. We had not discussed our future, for if we failed at any of our objectives there would not be one for either of us to consider.

"Then again, maybe it would be better if you approached them alone, much like you did with Merlotte and get inside to invite me in." I said quickly and she finally took a breath.

"That makes sense. I appear to be less threatening." She said and regained her composure. I was afraid of what I would find in the bond, but all I felt was her love. She reached over with her hand for my own and I entwined my fingers with hers.

We both fell into silence and I only broke it to clarify the directions to the Pelt home. Once we got closer, I turned off the headlights and drove slowly up to the street. I parked the car a few houses down and gave Sookie a quick kiss before taking to the air.

I watched as she secured her weaponry and left the car. I flew above her as she walked the short distance to the Pelt home. The home was well-lit and it had all the signs of the occupants being home this night. I flew ahead of Sookie and landed on the roof, making sure my scent would not be detected by the family of Weres. My fairy proceeded up the drive and finally made it to the door and to alert the Pelts of her presence, but I could already tell they knew they had a visitor, by the noises in the home shifting in her direction. Sookie rang the doorbell and waited patiently outside. I could hear voices being raised and orders being called out for someone to answer it. Finally, I overheard the door open and Sookie began to produce lie after lie to allow the voice I identified to be the mother, Barbara Pelt, to let her in. She granted Sookie entrance and then all the noise stopped, except for the familiar slow-rhythmic beating of Sookie's heart. I came to the door and could hear Sookie's voice calling me in. When I entered the residence, I found all three Pelts in the living room frozen in place, with Sookie standing guard next to them.

" _They all knew who I was_." Sookie said quietly in Swedish.

" _How_?" I asked.

Sookie made me follow her through the house and we entered a bedroom, Debbie's childhood bedroom identified by her name carved crudely into the door. We entered and walked to the closet, with her gloved hand Sookie opened the closet door, revealing a dartboard and her image punctured an inordinate amount of times by the darts.

" _Glamour them to wipe me from their minds and I'll get rid of any evidence of me that Debbie has left behind."_  She said softly.

I returned to the Pelts and removed any memory of Sookie from them. And made sure that if any of them made visual contact with Sookie they would be compelled to turn away and go in the opposite direction. At Sookie's request, Flood had held off on the notification, so the Pelts were not aware of the death of their daughter; enabling me to fill their minds with a different set of circumstances. It was much harder to glamour Weres, because their minds were split between their animal and human forms. Their animal forms would always remember Sookie, but their human side would not; and that was all that mattered as I twisted and manipulated them at will.

While I was glamouring them, Sookie moved in and out of the house; not in the normal way – the way only fairies could. She disappeared and reappeared as I felt the bond stretch and pull as her distance shifted from the other room to I assumed back to the hotel with Claudine. I didn't have to worry about Sookie's freezing power waning, because I had glamoured them to remain still and to keep their eyes closed. As I waited for Sookie to clear out the house, I did my own investigation for any trace evidence of Sookie or I being present.

Once we both had sufficiently cleared out the Pelt family's home of any shred of evidence, I released them from my glamour and disappeared into the night to leave the Pelts to feel relief at losing a daughter and sister that just wasn't ready for this world.

**SPOV**

We made it back to the hotel and I did a thorough sweep of both rooms for any type of tracking or listening devices. I assumed that the King of Mississippi would monitor this location as it was the only vampire safe hotel in Jackson. I was proven right when I found three in each room. I didn't destroy them like I did in Eric's office, but instead put them all inside my lead lined luggage to enjoy the silence. To destroy them would only alert King Edgington and bring attention to us. Even after removing the devices, Eric and I conversed almost exclusively in Swedish. I left the room I shared with Eric to go talk to Claudine.

I entered Claudine's room and she began to speak, "Did…" I put my hand to my mouth and then my ear to tell her to not speak in English. She switched to fae, " _everything go well on your little trip?_ "

" _Yes. I've avoided another crazed set of people coming after me."_

" _Good."_ She said and became thoughtful, _"Why are you tense, little one?"_

I sat on her bed and tried to release some of the tension by rolling my shoulders,  _"How old are you Claudine?"_

The fae did not age like humans and Claudine's  _human_  age had muddled my determination of her actual age. Her driver’s license stated she was 29, but I knew better than to assume that true.

" _I'm surprised you don't know."_ She said and sat down on the bed next to me, pushing the hair behind her ears revealing the pointed tips. " _I am over 300 years old Sookie._ "

I became silent and thought about how my lifespan paled in comparison to hers, to Eric's.

" _Why do you ask Sookie?_ " She asked softly and grazed my leg with her hand.

" _Just thinking about the future?"_

" _You mean your future with the Viking?"_

" _Yes."_

" _You could become a vampire?"_  She suggested and I bristled slightly at the thought.

I knew my Great-grandfather did not want me to become one, for what reason I did not know. But for myself, I loved Eric as he was, but I just couldn't think of letting go of the day, it was such big part of who I was. _"I don't think I would want to become one."_

" _You are a sky child; the sun will always call to you."_

" _Then there is no future."_

" _There is always a future Sookie, you just don't know it yet."_

I stood from the bed and left Claudine's room. I knew when Eric had asked me about playing the roles of husband and wife, he was just making a practical suggestion; but hearing him ask it the way he did threw me for a loop and made me spiral into thinking about our future together. I loved him so much and wanted to spend all his waking hours with him. I couldn't deny this to myself, but what I was denying was the inevitably of our time together. Claudine was right there is always a future and it had yet to be written, but what was certain was that I loved him and he loved me. I shook myself before opening the door to the room I shared with the immortal being I loved and let it go.

**EPOV**

On the other side of that door was a tumult of emotions, raging within my fairy. I was tempted to go get her to ease whatever was troubling her, but she needed to come to terms with whatever it was that was bothering her. The only thing I did do was send her my love that was really all I could do. I waited until a wave of calm came over her and I went to open the door.

" _God kväll_." I whispered softly. [Good evening.]

" _Jag älskar dig_." She said and jumped into my arms. [I love you.]

I held her tightly and responded in kind, " _Jag älskar dig med_." [I love you too.]

I did love this woman with every ounce of blood that I possessed, and every night I hoped she would come to bask in the shadows to love me too. For she was my day and without her my world would be an endless night.


	60. Chapter 60

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sookie begins her investigation for vampire blood and Leif takes his "Sunshine Princess" to Club Dead.

**SPOV**

I woke securely wrapped in the arms of my vampire and inhaled deeply to take in his familiar scent that reminded me of the sea. I had never ventured into the open water, but taking him in this way made me feel like I was transported to a grand ocean voyage of discovery; where destinations were unknown and the only thing that would guide me were the stars. I relished this quiet time when I could enjoy him like this and to let the worries of the day be forgotten. My eyes, now accustomed to awaking to darkness, adjusted easily to the low light. I shifted reluctantly out of Eric's arms to spy the clock on the nightstand. It was just past ten in the morning, plenty of time to work before sunset. I crawled back over to his still face and warmed his cool lips with my own.

" _Sov gott_." I whispered courteously. [Sleep well]

I went to my luggage and pulled out a tee shirt and a pair of sweatpants, because I had no intention of leaving the hotel until Eric awoke, so dressing for the cold weather was not warranted. I felt around for Claudine's watery mind down the hall and popped into her room.

" _Good morning, Cousin_ ," she greeted me in Fae, " _I took the liberty of ordering you breakfast_."

" _Good morning to you too_." I said and lifted the lid from the tray revealing an omelette underneath. " _Thank you. It looks delicious_."

I began to partake in my meal as Claudine fiddled with her phone, probably texting between herself and her brother by the bewildering amount of emotions that crossed her face.

" _Claude_?" I asked between bites.

" _Yes_ ," She answered, " _He wanted to know if you slept well_?"

" _Tell him I slept better than he did and if he expects to be my escort to the gala he has to be nice to me_."

She relayed the message with a few quick taps of her lithe fingers and her phone buzzed with a response.

" _He said he is always nice to you_." She said with a smile.

I snorted and shook my head, trying to think how Claude defined the term nice. Maybe I should have rephrased and said polite, courteous, or whatever is the opposite of normal Claude behavior. I decided to let his response go and focus on nourishing myself. Claudine returned to texting with her brother and I switched on the television to see if there was anything of note that would point me in the direction of a vampire blood syndicate.

The news was a bust and didn't divine any useful information, no break-ins, no unsolved crimes, nothing. But then again, I really didn't expect the investigate reporters in Jackson to come upon a pipeline of vampire blood on their own. Vampires were hiding long before they came out of the coffin and if they wanted to hide the selling and distribution of their blood; they would be able to do so, without alerting the human populace. I relaxed into my chair and just watched the news, like it was any other Saturday morning and fell into my own form of downtime retreating into the voices on the screen.

I was interrupted by Claudine's voice, " _So, what is your plan for the day_?"

I sat up straighter in my chair and turned down the volume before speaking, " _First off, I plan on staying inside, which will make your body guarding duties fairly easy_."

" _You plan on just staying…in this room_?" Claudine asked skeptically.

When I was young, I would make a game out of evading her and Claude. My Gran would never believe them when they would tell her that I was being bad, because I would never do that to her, but when I was with the fairies I felt like a part of me wanted to be devious and wanted to play. For I was fae when I was with them and human when I was in Bon Temps. I no longer separated the two and had reconciled my two sides long ago. I think some of those early memories and the fact we were away from my little protective bubble of wards were filling her mind and making her think I would fall back into that behavior.

" _I plan on staying in this hotel_ ," I said, " _We are here to find out who is dealing vampire blood and bringing it into Louisiana. The best place to find a link is to be where the vampires are and for the most part a lot of them are in this building. My plan is to try to pull any information I can from the human/Were companions or workers in this hotel._ "

" _Interesting. When do you plan on starting?"_ she asked _._

" _I already have."_

**CLPOV**

I watched as Sookie moved about the room going between writing things on her notepad, to entering things in her computer to becoming absolutely silent in thought. Her face twisting indescribably as she sifted through the minds in the hotel. I sat patiently in the corner just letting her work.

Having watched her grow and develop into the intelligent, young woman before me was a wondrous sight. Never knowing what she would become or choose to be, but always knowing whatever it was that she would put herself wholeheartedly into it. She didn't do anything in halves. She gave herself fully over to her position and in turn to the vampire that held her heart.

" _I need to change_." She said abruptly, pulling me from my thoughts.

" _Will the t-shirt and sweats not do for your next venture?" I asked, "I find it quite amusing in the middle of winter_."

She looked down at the embroidered pair of aviator sunglasses imprinted securely at the center of her rounded collar as if they were a real pair of sunglasses hanging at her chest, " _It's an inside joke, between the vampires and me. They have a strange affinity for sunglasses_."

I smiled broadly at my little cousin and her ability to befriend all kinds, " _Then off you go. I'll be waiting for your return_." I said and she stood from her seat of contemplation, " _I assume this means we are leaving the room._ "

" _Yes_." She said and then stepped backward and disappeared.

I walked over to the table where she had been toiling away and examined her handwritten notes. They were all in shorthand that I couldn't decipher. It was as if she had taken the thoughts in their most rudimentary form and put them to paper. I did not envy Sookie for her power for it was one that could break even the strongest of minds. She was different before she went to school to reinforce her shields; always running away and trying to seek out the silence that she could not find amongst human society. Fintan tried his best to help her, but she was still so young and her power opened her up to be hurt by the worst of humanity. Now she embraced all supernaturals, but it was the one that she could truly not read that brought her the most comfort. I just hoped that her heart would be able to stand the passage of time.

I picked up one of the sheets from the table and spied a small sketch in the corner of her notes. It was a strange symbol. It had no meaning to me, but it must mean something to her. It was a triangle with intersecting lines inside of it. The triangle was the most rigid of shapes and what it encased I did not know, but I wondered what my little cousin was pondering on or if it was just a random sketch, while she inspected the inner thoughts of those that surrounded us. She had thrived with stability in her family life, since the death of her parents and she had developed further because of it, but stability in matters of the heart had always forsaken her. I hoped the Northman could be her rock for her to lean upon.

**SPOV**

The moment I felt the mind I knew I had found another telepath. Unfortunately, this one was untrained and would be ill-prepared to face the supernatural world. If those around her found out about her gift, she would be in danger of being taken and abused for it. I knew two other telepaths while at the Academy. One of them being Mr. C's relative Barry. Together we were able to develop our powers and constructed our own tests and lessons to improve ourselves. I wanted to help this young girl find the peace and the acceptance that I had gained by going there.

I began to dress in a simple red skirt and black top and took out one of the cards I kept from Mr. C. It was not a business card, but a card we used for recruiting of the supernatural youth that we thought would benefit from being sent to the Academy. It simply had a phone number and a simple phrase (Be who you are and say what you feel, because those who mind don't matter, and those who matter don't mind). I popped back to Claudine and made sure that we both were sufficiently masking our scent before leaving the room.

We took the elevator down to the lobby and I quickly ascertained my target. Claudine melted into the lobby crowd and I was left to my task. She was the front desk attendant and her composure belied the torrent of thoughts that had been assaulting her. She didn't like working the day shift, but she didn't have enough seniority to man the desk while the vampires were awake. She also was constantly at war with her family because of her choice to work at a vampire establishment such as this, but she yearned for the silence. She needed to know that her power was not a curse that subjugated her to working a job she or her family didn't care for, but a gift to be utilized to its potential.

I approached the desk and said, "Hello."

She looked up from typing a reservation and immediately her eyes went to my neck to see what type of guest I was. She had found that usually that allowed her to determine the clientele more politely than to read their thoughts.

( _A polite telepath, how sweet.)_ I thought to her.

She shifted ever so slightly from one leg to another and I could feel her fear. Her mind was spiraling into panic at being found out, but she remained calm on the outside. If this was her normal reaction to thoughts, she already showed great potential. One of the biggest hurdles at being able to control the power is to control your physical response to other's thoughts.

_(Are you?...)_

_(Yes.)_

"I was wondering if you could point me in the direction of a good diner in this area." I asked to not give the security a reason to investigate a stare down between two women, being played out on the cameras above us.

"I would normally advise you to speak with the concierge, but I would recommend Basil's Belhaven on Fortification Street. The ingredients and menu are simple, but everything is fresh and will keep your iron up."

"Thank you. Would I also be able to set a wake-up call?"

"Certainly miss. When and what room number are you in?"

"I'd rather you call my cell phone number. Here's my card if you could give me a call at dusk." ( _whenever you feel you are ready_.) I added telepathically.

She took the card and placed it in her pocket, not looking at the phantom number.

"Thank you."

"Thank you."

I said and walked away, knowing she would call that number. Then I turned to come face to face with the most powerful human I could meet in Mississippi, the human lover of Russell Edgington, Talbot.

**EPOV**

I opened my eyes to the night to find my bed not filled with Sookie, but piled high with shopping bags.

"Pam!" I yelled over the bags, pulling the covers and tossing them errantly on the ground. Only my child would make such purchases and leave them so blatantly for me to find.

I sat up further and my eyes scanned the entire room to only find it empty of anyone, but more bags piled high. Then I heard a pop and I grabbed at the light. My Fairy Princess gasped in fear, but I could feel her lust and it quickly took us both over. I pinned her on the bed, making quick work of her top with my now exposed fangs. Her bags she was carrying, now lay haphazardly on the floor.

" _What have you done_?" I hissed at her in Swedish.

" _My job."_

" _What is your job?"_

" _To take care of my boss."_ She said and grabbed at my now hardened member through the sheets that had twisted around our bodies when I maneuvered her into this most desirable of positions.

" _Is that so?"_  I asked, inhaling the scent of her arousal that was driving me insane with want.

" _Yes."_

" _The bags."_

" _Cover story."_

" _Who and what are we playing?"_

" _Swedes. You are Leif and I am Sara Solsken."_  She said.

She had used that first name before during our ruse with Pam, because I knew in Hebrew the name Sara meant Princess. And her final appellation was very appropriate, for in Swedish, solsken meant sunshine.

" _Who is the Sunshine Princess to Leif?"_

" _We are lovers."_  She said in a low tone, her tongue rolling off the word lovers in perfect Swedish.

" _Then let's get started…Lover."_

I divested her of her skirt to indulge in her wet, moist heat that called to me like no other. I took in her arousal on my tongue and made tiny circles with my thumb over her slick as ice clit. It melted to my touch and she moaned her satisfaction of my movements. I crawled up her body, nipping her with my fangs as I went, and she inhaled sharply each time she thought I was about to bite, but I would not bite. I would reserve my marks for her sweet, sweet neck. I nuzzled my head between her breasts and swiped my tongue at each nipple until they stood at attention, waiting with anticipation as to what I would do next. I chose her body and brought myself achingly slow into her. Feeling her warmth, her light transfer to me was intoxicating and I could feel the modicum of control I had want to break. I held onto the control and pushed myself further into her until I could go no further.

" _This is right, this is perfect._ " I said in a husky voice, piercing her with my eyes, " _You are mine_."

" _You are mine."_  Sookie purred and the dam that was holding me back from giving into the lust broke.

I thrust urgently into Sookie and she held onto me tightly, pulling my body closer to her and stinging me with her heat. Her eyes shut tightly and she turned her head, offering her neck to me. I pierced her neck with my fangs and took the blood that I was offered and desired above all others. Her blood danced along my tongue like a rays of the sun piercing me to be filled with her love that was coming through the bond with each joined movement. We desired each other with equal amounts of intensity and love, and instead of fighting for dominance, our union only strengthened the feelings of pleasure that came from this most intimate of acts.

After I had taken a few precious draws of her blood, Sookie shut her eyes again, but this time when she opened them they burned a bright white. Then I felt the feeling of being pulled and I knew not where I was going, but that I belonged to Sookie Stackhouse and she could take me to wherever the fuck she wanted me to go.

**SPOV**

It was wonderful to let go and just let Eric take care of my body. I shut my eyes and was so lost in my lust, that I didn't realize until it was too late that instead of letting go of all control, I had only diverted it to somewhere else; that somewhere being my fae powers. When I opened my eyes all I saw was light and felt my body being tugged and Eric along with me.

We appeared on the sofa in Eric's office and now I was on top of him.

"If you wanted to be on top, lover, all you had to do was ask." He hissed, wrapping his large hands securely on my hips to continue merging our bodies.

I gasped at the feeling of my warmth wrapped around him and tightened as I felt myself about to lose control. Eric could feel it too and immediately moved us off of the couch. He stood up and carried our still connected bodies over to his desk, not breaking the rhythm we had set. He swept his arm across it, clearing it from any obstruction and laid me down on the wooden surface. I arched my back and bucked my hips as he extended my carnal pleasure. Only emotions and feelings danced in my mind and no words could describe the burning desire I had for this man. I came violently and he sat me up to hold me to him as he continued to gently move inside of me. Our lips met and I thought about where else I wanted to be.

" _Mer_." I whispered and took us home. [More.]

**EPOV**

By the gods, this woman was going to be the end of me, because I would not want to live another night without her with me. She had taken us to every single place we had ever been together and I still wanted more of her. I bent her over the ropes of the boxing ring, against the wall of my new day chamber in Bon Temps, and once more on the dinner table in Shreveport. And all within a span of a half an hour. My Daywoman took multitasking to the extreme and I was more than happy to oblige her.

We made it back to Mississippi both sated and ready for the night ahead of us. Sookie debriefed me of the events of the day and her fortuitous meeting with Russell Edgington's lover. It appeared that he was in need of an interior designer for his rooms at the palace and was having a hard time finding someone that shared his vision. Lucky for Sookie, Talbot's vision could easily be pulled from little mind by simply reading it. Thus spawned the apparition of Sara Solsken, recent interior design graduate from Konstfack, Stockholm's own design school, and pet of the vampire Leif. As soon as Sookie identified Talbot, she played this role and spent the day with Talbot shopping and running whatever useless errands he needed to do so that he could talk Sookie's ear off about form and design. They hit it off splendidly as evidenced by the amount of shopping bags in our room and now we had been invited to go to Josephine's, otherwise known as Club Dead for a night out and to introduce her to Russell, and if all goes well an invitation to his compound awaits.

" _Did you make sure your background will check out?_ " I said, " _Russell will check_."

" _Yes. Cataliades took care of it_." She answered as she was tying my tie, " _Why doesn't Russell know what you look like? You are hard to miss_."

" _I try to stay out of Mississippi. One, because it is better to not be seen in another state without a valid reason to. Sophie Ann attempts to keep her Sheriff's close instead of sending them off for goodwill missions, only to decide life is better in another state_." I said as she adjusted the knot to her satisfaction, " _And two, because Russell likes men_."

" _Men or male vampires?_ "

I was about to answer Sookie when my phone started to buzz in my pocket.

It was Pam, "Leif  _här_." [here]

**PPOV - Fangtasia**

Fucking Leif. "And I'm the Queen of Fucking England." I said and he laughed, "Someone broke into your office."

Once I entered Eric's office and saw that it looked like a whirlwind had come through it, I thought it best to tell him immediately. He left me in charge and if someone knew he went to Mississippi and was trying to find out why, he and Sookie were in trouble.

" _How do you know?_ " He continued in Swedish.

" _Everything on your desk is on the floor and all of your chairs are overturned and on the ground._ " I answered him in Swedish, assuming other ears could be listening in.

" _The door was locked. Wasn't it?_ " He said and I heard Sookie in the background…laughing?

" _Yes_." I said and it finally hit me why that was important. I inhaled and my nostrils detected the distinct scents of my maker, his fairy, and sex. Then I hung up.

I opened the door and screamed, "Ginger!"

She darted from wherever she had been, breathing heavily, "Yes, Pam."

"Call the  _man_  Malik," I ordered and let the first part of my request sink into her little head, "And prep the other waitresses for your absence."

"But it's Saturday night." She griped.

"Did I stutter?" I said and leveled her with a hard stare, very tempted to glamour her to comply.

She shook her head quickly, not daring to make eye contact with me.

"Make the call, tell Belinda and then you're coming with me because we're going shopping."

**SPOV**

" _I guess Pam found out what we were doing in your office."_  I said and smiled at the memory.

" _She did_." He said and smiled back.

" _So are we required to check-in with the King_?" I asked wondering what the Mississippi protocol was.

" _No, unlike the Sheriff of Manhattan who is a dick, Russell like myself only requires vampires to request an audience if they plan to reside in the area. And most of the time if he needs to go out of state he sends his second Betty Jo Pickard in his place_. _I will not be recognized and as long as I have you on my arm I won't be courted either._ "

" _Wherever you go there will always be women._ " I said slyly.

" _As long as wherever I go you will always be my woman_." He said and removed the wrapping from the suit jacket I had purchased for him.

He put it on swiftly and it fell perfectly on his broad shoulders, " _How did you pay for all of this?_ "

" _Cash from the storage area_." I replied and remembered my distress at not having any credit cards with Sara Solsken on them while we were shopping. I remembered the money Eric hid in the basement that I made sure Alcide's crew built around for the audits and used my power to summon a stack of it in my purse.

" _Good, that money is untraceable_.  _And thank you for the clothes._ " He said and gave me a kiss on my head, flooding the bond with his praise and his thanks.

" _You're welcome."_  I answered and went back to the dressers to secure my concrete heart around my neck.

" _Turn around for me_." He said to my back, but I could see him behind me in the mirror

I spun around in my sleeveless vintage dress that had translucent cutouts of hearts on the skirt. Allowing me to display the fangmarks on my thighs that Eric had bestowed upon me during our lovemaking to appear as the doting pet and to assert his claim on me.

"Come to me, my pet." I did as he ordered and tried not to react negatively to the name, for that was going to be my role tonight.

My body folded into his arms and he turned me so that my back was to him. The sound of his fangs running out filled my ears and he wrapped his arm around my waist. His hand came to my face and he moved it slowly from the back of my ear to down my neck. The movement automatically made me tilt my head to the side, opening myself up to him. He held my chin gently and turned my head to face him from its slanted position and his lips met mine. We kissed expertly between his fangs and my body became attentive to every movement of his hands through the silk of my dress.

"I think you need one more." He said and I twisted my head again away from him.

His fangs pierced my flesh and I sighed at the feeling of his pleasure at taking my blood. As soon the pain registered, it was gone and Eric promptly licked any remnants of my blood as I watched his reflection in the hotel room mirror. His resilient eyes met my watchful ones and he looked back down at my neck and kissed the newly made marks reverently. Our hands joined and Eric led me out of the hotel for a night at Club Dead.

**EPOV**

We had a taxi take us the short drive to Club Dead, because parking was not allowed near the entrance as to not attract any unwanted attention. From what Sookie's cousin had observed from her surveying this afternoon, the location was heavily warded and it would be best to avoid leaving any trail behind in the event Sookie would need to teleport us out of there. Sookie's plan was simple, to meet again with Talbot and to read any humans at Club Dead.

My job was to play the part of the master in this relationship. Club Dead was the opposite of Fangtasia in that the humans were the oddity and not the vampires. Humans flocked to Fangtasia to see vampires, while at Club Dead, no human was there except if they were the date of a supernatural. They were there to serve the vampires they came with and not to gawk at them. The balance of power shifted to the supernatural. Sookie was more than human, but for tonight she would have to play one. Not just any human, my human.

**SPOV**

As soon as we exited the car, I felt the familiar feeling of a magical ward pushing at my mind. I wished I had Amelia's gift at this moment, but if they wanted to kill us, the vampires would use much more direct way than a ward. Eric felt my discomfort and held me closely to him and gave me a reassuring kiss on the crown of my head. The taxi driver felt the compulsion and didn't want to go further toward the nondescript bar. Eric glamoured him promptly and he drove on to the location. An invisible valet opened our doors and we promptly exited the car. Eric held my hand tightly and we walked in the direction of the entrance. There were goose bumps on my skin from the chill December night air and I focused all my energy on masking my scent.

We made it to the entrance and the metal door shifted to reveal the bouncer, a goblin by the look of him with his knobby face and hands. He looked at me probingly, as if trying to figure out what I was. His fiery eyes shifting between Eric and I. Goblins also were fae and I think it was that connection that perplexed him as he couldn't detect any outward sign of my faeness.

"Name?" he asked, like he didn't care for the answer.

"Leif." Eric answered in a heavy Swedish accent.

"And your companion?"

"My pet, Miss. Solsken." Eric said, releasing my hand and wrapping his arm securely around my shoulder.

He nodded to the both of us and let us through. I gave him a wide berth as I passed, for goblins possessed the ability to have a burning touch. I masked my movement by lewdly grasping onto Eric and giving him a lustful stare, like I was the excited pet that was happy for my vampire to bring me out for a night on the town at Club Dead. Eric responded to my movement and led me to a nearby table. I removed my shawl from my shoulders, revealing my newly placed fang marks on my neck.

Even with the change in location, the majority of the thoughts fell into the same vein as those that I found at Fangtasia, full of lustful, vampire-sex filled thoughts. As well as the same anticipation about being bitten and used to just move on to the next vampire that wanted to take their fill of them. Both Eric and I were clothed in very inconspicuous garb, but we still warranted the attention of many of the humans and our images filled their minds. I searched for Talbot, but he had yet to arrive. As I read the humans, I kept my eyes on Eric, because we were being watched. From the thoughts of her human companion it was Betty Jo Pickard, the second most powerful vampire in Mississippi.

The supernaturals were responsible for the human counterparts at this place. I could tell the way the humans were kept in line, very subtle actions, but the signs were there; a nudge here, a hard stare here and the human fell in line. Eric and I were so in-sync that he didn't have to curtail my behavior for this performance, but I would let him direct my movements and put forth the front that he was always in control of me. Eric held my gaze and took my chin in his hand. What he was about to do now was the most clear form of his dominion over me. He was about to glamour me.

His eyes burned into mine and I could feel the power in them in my mind. And if I was not a telepath they would bend me to his will. "My pet _."_ He said softly, but loud enough that it registered just above the sounds of the bar _, "_ Tonight you will obey me and respect all the other vampires that grace my presence. You will uphold my honor by being obedient and demure. Your body and your blood are mine to take and you will not be tempted by another. For you are mine and no other words will hold more sway over you than my own _."_

He squeezed my hand below the table and I didn't dare look away. Then he began once more this time in Swedish, " _What I just said undermines the true feelings I have for you. You are more than a pet to me. You are my bonded. For_   _I will never control you my woman of the day, because I love you too much to do so. But if I must ask something of you, all that I ask is for you to love me, my sweet Sunshine Princess._ "

Before I could react to his words, I was being swept away to the dance floor as a new song began to be played.

The lead singer began to sing and the words fell from his mouth in a velvety tone,  _("The way you're bathed in light, reminds me of that night. God laid me down into your rose garden of trust and I was swept away with nothing left to say…")_

Eric moved me effortlessly around the room and I felt like the water lily floating above the water as he directed my body around the small dance floor. Our movements punctuated by the rise and fall of the song.

_("This crazy fog surrounds me; you wrap your legs around me. All I can do to try and breathe, let me breath; so that we can go together.")_

Inhabiting these two characters made it feel like we were in a dream and the fog that surrounded me was the constant barrage of thoughts that clawed at my shields. I let them come and as I twirled around the dance floor investigating each one for any signs of the distribution of vampire blood.

(" _Life is like a shooting star, it don't matter who you are; if you only run for cover, it's a just a waste of time. We are lost 'til we are found, this phoenix rises up from the ground and all these wars are over._ ")

My hands linked tightly with Eric's and his silent mind anchored me to him as I navigated further and further into the darkest of minds. Raw images and thoughts tore at me and I was eternally grateful that the vampire that held me did not treat me like these pets had been treated by their vampires. Eric's words were true, I was free, but I chose to be with him, to love him. For love was in the air that I breathed tonight and it will lead us.

(" _You're all I need to find, so when the time is right. Come to me sweetly, come to me, come to me_ ")

Eric released my hands and I settled them on his hips. Our bodies came closer and his hands came to my face, harkening my lips to his. He kissed me softly and when the song ended, so did our kiss. Eric took my hand in his and led me to one of the small tables adjacent to the center bar. A rail thin vampire approached us and Eric ordered for the both of us; a blood for him and seltzer water for me. The vampire returned and placed our drinks in front of us.

" _Skål till min älskling_." Eric whispered into my ear and lifted his glass to me. [Cheers to my pet.]

I mirrored his gesture and held my glass up until our eyes met and we both took a sip.

Then the familiar thoughts of Talbot entered my mind; the addiction to vampire sex, his deep love for Russell and his love for the night. He felt so much for the King of Mississippi, and in spite of his intelligence he cared for nothing else than to be Russell's blood slave. As he moved closer his strong cologne filled my nose and I tried not to wince. I could see my form in his mind and I readied myself to greet my new friend.

He tapped my shoulder and said, "Sara!" he squealed and held himself back from embracing me at the sight of Eric. "Is this him?" He said and gestured to Eric.

I looked to Eric to give me permission before speaking. He nodded and I answered Talbot with a slight accent in my voice, "Yes." I said and turned to present Eric. "This is Leif."

Talbot well-versed in vampire protocol simply nodded in respect to Eric. "Charming. Let me bring you both to meet the King."

We followed Talbot to the other side of the bar and to a circular booth inhabited by a mix of vampires and humans. At the center of the table was a small vampire with brown eyes and deep red hair. He appeared to have been turned in his early twenties and by the way the other vampires treated him also the King of Mississippi, this was Russell Edgington. The left side of the booth gave Talbot space to scoot into the booth and next to the King. Talbot promptly whispered into Russell's ear and Russell's eyes started to inspect the both of us before him. Eric's hand never left mine and he held it tightly. Russell listened intently to Talbot and finally nodded and turned to face us.

"Leif," He began addressing Eric, "Welcome to Mississippi and thank you for bringing Miss Solsken with you. She is like a rose blooming in an untended garden." He said in a heavy southern accent that rolled off his tongue like molasses.

Eric's eyes never left Russell's and he replied in his own accent, "Thank you your majesty. We are grateful for your hospitality." And Eric gave him a slight bow and I followed suit with a fleeting curtsy.

"My Talbot here has use of your pet." Russell said again in his smooth southern drawl and gestured with his eyes to me, "I would like you both to stay at my palace."

His words were said with finality. This was not a request, this was an order. Eric's eyes stayed on Russell as he contemplated his answer. I had no say in the matter for at this moment he was in charge of me; which was perfectly fine, because I had come up with nothing the entire time we were here. No humans or Weres in this bar had any information about the distribution of vampire blood. I urged Eric to answer by sending my reassurance in the bond.

"It would be my pleasure to lend out my pet. We are most gracious for the opportunity. She is very," Eric paused, "talented."

"We'll see about that." Russell said and I could feel his eyes as well as those of his second Betty Jo examining me closely. "We will retire back to the compound in three hours. You are dismissed."

Eric took me by the hand and back to our table. He walked the short distance to the bar and I was left alone to contemplate the contents of my glass.

Then Talbot approached me from behind and said, "You'd think with all the gays that Russell has stabled one of them would have a good eye for style, but I’m glad I found you." His mind then traveled to what the men could do and I quickly shut him out, "Your vampire is delightful." He said as he ogled Eric at the bar. "How is it?"

I knew he was referring to the sex, but I played the ignorant, innocent pet and clarified, "How is what?" I said and stirred my empty glass. Eric looked back from the bar and I tapped my ear letting him know I was okay.

"Don't play coy with me; a big piece of man meat must be worth the biting."

I quite enjoyed the biting, but I was not going to tell Talbot, "He is."

"Well get some rest tonight dear Sara, the sun waits for no one." He said and sauntered away.

He was right that the sun did not wait, but for the next three hours Eric and I suspended our reality and just enjoyed the night pretending to be a visiting vampire and his pet.


	61. Chapter 61

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sookie spends the day exploring the grounds and meets someone she never thought she’d meet.

**SPOV**

 

After our time at Club Dead we stopped at the hotel to retrieve our things and to tell Claudine to stay put. The King’s entourage waited for us in the now bustling lobby and we accompanied them back to Russell’s compound. As a courtesy to my human frailties, King Russell surprisingly let Eric and I retire to our rooms directly without having to spend more time with him or Talbot.

 

It had been a refreshing change to actually display our affection for each other in a public sphere, even if it had only been for playing a role. I didn’t mind that we kept our love secret from the outside world, for it was our love to share with each other. Only those that were close to us knew the full extent of our relationship and that made it all the more special.

 

Eric shut the door behind us and he took an unneeded breath at finally being alone. I pulled out my compact from Mr. C and began to walk around casually trying to detect any transmitting devices. This device was standard for all employees in his law firm, because confidentiality was of the utmost importance for his business. This device would detect anything that was sending transmissions outside of the room. I found a total of four in the room; one listening device next to the bed and another in the en-suite bathroom. In addition to the listening devices there were also two cameras. The listening devices would be fine because we would be speaking Swedish, but I wanted to shield us from the cameras because I wanted some privacy for what I wanted to do next. I planned on accomplishing this with a little foreplay.  

 

“ _A är för_ _klädskåp_.” I whispered to my vampire and moved my body over to the armoire. He raised his eyebrow in question, but I flooded the bond with my lust and he quickly decided to play along. [A is for armoire]

 

“ _B är för bält_.” He said and snapped the buckle loose from his belt. His body invaded my personal space and I reached for his waist to assist him in removing the named item. I took his hands in mine and placed them on my hips, urging him to lift me until I was on top of the armoire with him standing between my legs. [B is for belt]

 

He leaned his forehead against mine and his coolness made my pulse beat even faster to make up for the heat that he was taking away from me. “ _Din tur, min Älskling_.” [Your turn, my pet]

 

“ _C är för täcka lampskäm_.” He kissed me and threw his coat over the lampshade, effectively covering the first camera. [C is for cover lampshade]

 

His hands moved to the bottom of my dress and he pushed the thin fabric up my leg, hovering for a moment to graze his fingers over his marks. He started to kiss my neck and I heard the familiar sound of his fangs popping that made me tighten below. He continued to seek out where he wanted to bite by kissing and sucking along my neck. My breathing quickened at his movements and I waited for him to continue our little game, but he didn’t say anything more, so I decided to continue for him.

 

“ _D är för dryck.”_ And he bit me. [D is for drink]

 

He sucked fervently and his hand came up my thigh. My own two hands began to desperately unbutton his shirt as he continued to take my blood into him. He released me from his hold and I grabbed his chin to bring him to me in a fiery kiss. My own blood returned to me as his lips crushed my own. His hand pushed aside the silk of my panties and his fingers entered me instantly.

 

“ _E är för eldstad_ ” I gasped out and he lifted me off of the armoire and carried to over to the fireplace with his fingers still sinking in and out of me. [E is for fireplace]

 

Once there, I urged him to put me down and I turned around from him to face the fireplace. I placed my hands on the mantle above. I averted my gaze from camera housed in the statue next to my hand, readying myself to knock it over from its perch. Eric tore at my dress and the lower skirt was gone. He put his hands on top of my own and brought our bodies closer. He was no longer wearing pants and I could feel his large member tapping anxiously at my wet heat.

 

He brought his lips to my ear and caressed it with an icy breath, making me shiver with anticipation.  “ _F är för knulla_.” [F is for fuck].

 

I love the letter F.

 

**SUNDAY - DAY**

 

The next morning I woke to find a note underneath my door. I opened it to find it was from Talbot. He wrote that he would meet me around lunchtime and that I was to go downstairs to the kitchen. Once there, I was to meet with the house man, a Mr. Black and he would show me around the grounds and also provide me with food if I was hungry. He regretted that I wouldn’t be able to get to see his rooms until he was awake, but he wanted me to get an idea of the property as a whole. I placed the note onto the side table on the bed and was sad when I looked down at it to find it empty.

 

After our brief recitation of the alphabet and the expletives that followed, Eric and I decided that because we were in an unknown place it would be best for him to go to his dayrest in his coffin. If I was to be called away to spend the day with Talbot, I wouldn’t be able to watch Eric and it worried me that we had no control over who came and went into these rooms. The new coffin was nearly indestructible and I would be the only one that would be able to open it while he slept. A bomb could go off in our room and his coffin would remain intact with him safely cushioned inside of it. He would be safe during the day and that put my mind at ease.

 

The small luggage we brought was perched on a rack in the closet and I went to retrieve my clothing to explore the grounds. I changed into a black silk top that had an angular design that was sheer at the neckline and came down like a lightning bolt on one side. The design allowed for my vampire’s fangmarks to be displayed prominently on my body. Displaying them as I did made me feel like a cherished pet instead of a fangbanger. For they were a sign that I was claimed and that I belonged to someone. I touched them through the transparent fabric and felt safe having them on me. It was such a strange feeling to display them, when we tried so hard to hide our relationship back in Louisiana for today I was his pet, but I would always be his Daywoman.

 

I wrapped a sweater over my shoulders and walked over to my vampire securely held in his coffin. I ran my hand along the smooth obsidian-like surface and whispered, “ _I will be back. I promise._ ”

 

Upon arrival, I observed that the compound was on a large expanse of land, just outside of the capital. The grounds were inhabited by a wide variety of buildings. Our rooms were in the largest of these buildings on the second floor. The room was styled very plainly, but its contents were expensive and comfortable. I could see why Talbot would want help in designing his own little love nest for he and Russell. He was such an interesting character and these rooms did nothing to express it.

 

During our shopping trip he had talked at length about many things, but mostly about him wanting his room to be distinctive and meaningful. I went back and forth with him about ideas and we kept shopping just so he could have the time to think about certain things and as he said to find inspiration. It was not hard to know what he wanted, because I could see if so clearly in his mind. He wanted his room to be a reflection of his love for Russell. I hoped that I could satisfy his needs with the ideas I had already in my mind and the observations I took from my walk-through of the palace. It was easy to design a space for someone when you already knew what they liked and most of all what they didn’t like.

 

Before I started my day of investigating, I removed Eric’s coat from the lampshade and placed it on top of our luggage. The statue, I had purposely knocked over last night, I had righted before I had fallen asleep so my action would not seem overtly suspicious. I left the room with a small folder and IPad in hand and entered a carpeted hallway, my cushioned footfalls echoed noisily in the empty halls. It seemed that Talbot wasn’t the only one that maintained vampire friendly hours, for it was deathly quiet. No humans or Weres were awake on the upper floor. I navigated easily to the kitchen and honed into the staff busy at work. The few staff members there were preparing what it looked like to be a Sunday Brunch, all of them were Weres. One of them looked up and I quickly read his mind. He was the house man Mr. Oliver Black. Looking at him now dressed in black slacks and a fitted black dress shirt made me think I was in a game of Clue; but I guess in a way I was.

 

“You must be Ms. Solsken.” He said walking forward with his hand extended.

 

“Yes and you must be Mr. Black.” I answered and took his hand in greeting.

 

He was a rather tall man, much older than I anticipated. His black hair was streaked with grey and his deep set eyes had an air of mystery about him; eyes that had witnessed much, but revealed nothing. He was not as attractive as I would have thought a man in charge of Russell’s property to be, but he had earned the respect of the King through his faithful service.

 

“Nice to meet you Ms. Solsken. There are not many that come through these halls that rise at this hour.”

 

“I like to take advantage of the day.” I said and gave him a genial smile.

 

He would be the gatekeeper for my investigation and I needed to be pleasant to him to have him take me to where I wished to be taken. Even though he was warm and welcoming to me, his thoughts were evaluating me very carefully. I would need to be careful about what I said to Mr. Black to not arise suspicion to my actual reason for being here.

 

“Very good.” He said and gestured back toward the kitchen, “Are you hungry Ms. Solsken?”

 

“Yes, breakfast would be welcomed.” I said and followed him deeper into the kitchen area.

 

“All of the food we serve here has the aim of providing adequate nutrition for all who serve vampires. No one is to starve here, least of all the vampires.” He said and gazed down at my fangmarks. “Please eat and once you have finished I have been instructed to show you the interior of the main building.”

 

“Thank you Mr. Black.” I said and he nodded and disappeared back into the pantry area.

 

I took in the spread before me and marveled at the amount of food that they had prepared. The humans were fed well here, how they were treated was another story, but as for their human needs they were attended to sufficiently. I ate quickly and evaluated each of the staff members in the kitchen area, eliminating each one. I cleared my own plate and the staff thanked me for my politeness. It appeared the other humans enjoyed being waited on. I on the other hand, preferred to not seem like the spoiled pet and doing so earned me some respect from Mr. Black, who had been watching me cautiously as he completed his daily tasks.  

 

“Are you ready Ms. Solsken?” He asked, appearing beside me.

 

 I picked up my things and Mr. Black escorted me through the back of the kitchen to a long hallway. We entered the receiving area at the bottom of main stairwell.

 

He stopped and turned to me to say, “As you became aware last night, this is where all guests and residents enter into the main house. I will leave you to your inspection and when you are ready please let me know and we will move on to the next room. If you have any questions they can be reserved for Mr. Talbot.”

 

He waved me past him and I took a careful step toward the area in front me. I took in the room with my eyes, but it was his thoughts that I fixated on. This room was built with a purpose, to put those that entered it at a disadvantage. There was no clear path to take to find the main rooms, preventing those that entered from finding a route of escape. Also behind each painting were security measures that shot out wooden bullets toward the center of the room. I sketched on my IPad, all the while reading any servant that entered the area. Mr. Black’s eyes paid particular attention to a certain area of the room and his thoughts told me that was where the security camera was located. I was being watched by more than one set of eyes.

 

The procedure was the same for each room I was allowed to enter; I sketched and made notes and when I was done I told Mr. Black to escort me to the next room. He only took me to common areas, but my power did not limit me to the walls that surrounded me and my mind seeped past the locked doors and beyond. I searched and I peered into every mind that was offered to me, but none provided any information on vampire blood. The minds did afford me more information about the property and the quickest way out if we needed to make an impromptu exit.

 

“Ms. Solsken, this is my last place I will be bringing you before turning you over to the groundskeeper to see the gardens. Mr. Rickard will assist you with your review of the gardens, but it is also almost noon and Mr. Talbot should be awake shortly to join you.” He said and I followed him down the hall leading out to the patio area.

 

“Thank you Mr. Black. Your assistance has been much appreciated.” I said in thanks. His thoughts throughout this journey had not been as jaded as I thought they would be. He found me amusing in that I was not like the other pets, he saw that I was different in some way and to be aware can be a dangerous thing.

 

“You’re welcome Ms. Solsken. Enjoy the rest of your stay.” He said and gave me a slight bow.

 

He gestured out toward the French doors and I walked through them headed in the direction of the man at the edge of the garden.  Before I made his acquaintance, I sifted through his thoughts. The minds before him held no pertinent information, but his had an inkling of what I was looking for. For he was not only thinking about me approaching him, he was thinking that from the fangmarks on my neck and chest I had come with a vampire and that meant money for him.

 

“Good morning Ms. Solsken.” He said in a heavy accent.

 

Mr. Rickard was a slight Italian man and he wore his overalls slightly askew like a male model on the runways of Milan. He was more of what I envisioned the help in Russell’s palace to be. His countenance held none of the guarded ones of Mr. Black; he was after something and what that was I was close to finding out.

 

“Good morning Mr. Rickard.” I said in return and gave him a nod in greeting. “Mr. Black has informed me that you are to escort me through the out buildings.”

 

“Yes, Miss. Please follow me.” I followed him to a circular hedge area and my mind became filled with the thoughts of many Weres.

 

We walked past the well-manicured hedges and I caught sight of one of the Weres. He was part of the security team and he patrolled with a large gun strapped to his shoulder. The remaining Weres turned out to be guards as well and they moved in synchronized rhythm amongst the topiaries and marble statues. The one that I spotted looked at me carefully and Mr. Rickard nodded slightly toward me. It was subtle, but his thoughts conveyed all I needed to know. He was signaling to the Were that I had come with a vampire, not just any vampire, a vampire that was not from Mississippi. I schooled my features to not react to the thoughts that bombarded me, greedy thoughts. We walked through the rest of the gardens and I tracked the Were moving away and toward the house.  He was going for Eric.

 

“We’re here.” Mr. Rickard said and pointed up at the wooden gazebo, “Please sit and wait for Mr. Talbot.”

 

I sat in the wooden chair and waited. Mr. Rickard disappeared from my sightline, but he watched me from a distance. My calm demeanor not revealing my mind that was racing at the information that I had obtained and the knowledge that I was sitting here, while a Were went to try to take Eric’s blood. He would fail for the coffin would keep him safe, but his attempt spoke volumes.

 

From what I obtained from the security force and Mr. Rickard, they only targeted visiting vampires as to not raise suspicion from Russell and his cohorts. As they were in charge of all surveillance for the property, enabling them to manipulate the video feed to hide their actions. They took a small amount of blood, but a little vampire blood went a long way and they assumed the majority of the vampires that graced these walls were those of some clout, meaning they were old and that meant more money on the “V” market. The security guards was using the outbuildings to store the blood and taking the blood each afternoon off the compound to transport to other states. Now that I knew the how, I needed to stay longer to find out whom they were funneling the blood too and if the King was actually involved in this “horror” of a turndown service.

 

My quiet investigation came to a screeching halt when Talbot came bounding into the garden and into my field of view. His excited thoughts jolting me to attention. I turned in his direction at his approach. I smiled politely and he came to sit with me at the gazebo table. He wasn’t alone, because he was followed by two servants carrying trays of food.

 

“Good morning or should I say afternoon, Sara! You look well.” He said in a cheerful voice, “Ready for lunch?”

 

I sifted through his thoughts before responding, trying to determine if he knew what the security guards were doing to the visiting vampires. They held no indication that he was aware of their greedy plot, which led me to believe that Russell did not know, but I could not be sure.

 

“Yes, of course. I’m famished.” I said in a spritely voice.

 

The servants left behind our mid-day meal that happened to be a salad topped with a seared tuna and various tropical fruits.  

 

“Good, because I’ve brought sustenance.” He said and took his fork ready to eat, “Scandinavians like fish right?”

 

“Yes we do.” I said and speared the pink fleshed fish.

 

We began to eat and I felt the faint buzz of my phone in my pocket. Eric’s coffin had an alarm system that notified me if anyone tried to tamper with it. The Were must be in the room still. I considered stopping him now and catching him in the act, but I didn’t have enough information about who they were distributing it to, yet. I ignored the buzzing, knowing Eric would be safe.

 

“So, you’ve seen the grounds and you’ve seen the main building. What do you think?” Talbot said, beaming with pride at being able to live in such a place.

 

I finished chewing on a piece of papaya and took a sip of iced tea, before replying, “It’s pretty impressive and I think you’ll like what I have come up with for your room, but I haven’t seen all of the grounds yet. I was wondering about that building out back.”

 

“Oh, you don’t have to see that one. That’s for the help.” He said dismissively, but his thoughts provided me with the layout of the small two-story building. It housed a small apartment with the four car garage attached. It was all I needed to know if I wanted to investigate further. It not only was the temporary location for the vampire blood, but also housed the security force and the control center.

 

I looked contemplatively at my folder and the book of sketches I had done over the course of my inspection of the house. I opened the folder to reveal a single globe amaranth flower that I had picked in the gardens.

 

I held it up to the sunlight and twirled it between my fingers. I extended my hand still grasping the flower and offered it to Talbot, “It was said that the amaranth flower once grew on Mount Olympus. The flower never died, and so it was named amaranth, the unfading flower. It was and is a reflection of immortal love that does not waste away or fade. Your space will be inspired by this flower.”

 

He took the flower’s stem between his fingers and looked at it intently, “Russell was wrong last night.”

 

“About?” I asked as I watched him inspect the flower.

 

“The garden you inhabit is not untended, but ripe with promise, Sara Solsken. Show me more.”

 

The next few hours I described and showed Talbot his room inspired by the amaranth. His room would be full of rich deep purples, a reflection of the various colors of the amaranth and also a royal nod to his kingly bedfellow. I wanted the furniture and the flowers to bring the color to the space so I chose the walls to be adorned in black and white abstract forms as to not diminish the strength of the colored pieces. I also found two wire sculptures that when lit from a certain angle, projected a three-dimensional representation of the human form. Talbot appreciated the male one and asked me to order four, one for each wall. The crowning glory of this room was a set of self-portraits, but not just any self-portrait; these portraits would be based on the blood. These contrasting black and white DNA prints would be essential representations of both Talbot and Russell. Samples of the two would be taken and then used to generate these abstract prints of their DNA, stretched across printed canvas. Talbot loved the DNA prints and gushed about how it would be brilliant to have them both over the bed, side by side. He loved everything about the room as I knew he would.  

 

“I’ve given you the idealized room, a reflection of eternal love, but I have not asked you if this mirrors your relationship with the King. Do you love Russell?” I asked, but the question I really wanted to know was if Russell loved him.

 

He looked thoughtfully at my IPad and ran his finger along the image of the amaranth stone, “To love a vampire is to love a memory. You should know that.” He looked down and began again, “We will age and they will move on, but the memory will persist as they will, without us.”

 

“Then why do this.” I asked, already knowing the answer.

 

“Because even if he glamours everything of our encounter, the experience of being valued by an immortal was worth it.” He said in a sad voice, but it was tinged with hope, “Come let’s go, I want you to meet someone.”

 

I gave him a strangled smile at his words, letting some of the façade of my character show through. He invested so much in Russell and I had given him a room dedicated to love everlasting and he embraced it, however he knew deep down that he was not the amaranth, but the rose that for one fleeting season would bloom only to succumb to the frost. For myself, I was the water lily and my lifespan and love depended on the delicate balance of the world around me and I would fight to protect my pond.

 

Talbot moved into the house and I turned back toward the gardens to see the sun coming lower into the sky. I closed my eyes and felt for Eric, still safely strumming along, safe. He would wake soon. During my conversation with Talbot, the Were that had attempted to take his blood had talked briefly with Mr. Rickard in the garden and I had “overheard” their conversation. The coffin deterred them and they would not try to take Eric’s blood again. I followed Talbot through the now familiar corridors, until he stopped at the end of a hallway.

 

“Did you know that two kings live here?” He said and we came to a leather padded door.

 

He looked so amused to be sharing this with me. Even though he was surrounded by handsome men and servants all day, he really didn’t have any friends and he enjoyed the time he spent with me. He was lonely during the day.

 

“I don’t know much about vampire politics.” I said, playing the ignorant pet.

 

Mr. Black appeared almost out of nowhere and handed Talbot a well-fed (that was a kind way to say it) tabby cat. Mr. Black disappeared just as quickly and Talbot gently stroked the feline in his arms.

 

“Well you don’t need to know about politics to know who I’m taking you to meet.” He said, his thoughts letting me in on the surprise. It was hard to hold onto the look of anticipation on my face, because I was genuinely excited about getting to meet this person.

 

“Is it a vampire?” I asked.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Why is he awake? He must be very old.” I said.

 

“Not really. When he was turned it didn’t go the way it should, so he’s a little strange for a vampire. Some things just don’t apply to him, but then again he has always been unique in life as in death.”

 

Talbot took a key from his pocket and opened the door only for it to open to another door. He took another key and opened the final door to the face of a man I thought lost to the world. It was not just a king, it was The King, Elvis Presley made vampire.

 

“Bubba, I’d like you to meet Miss. Solsken.” He said, still holding the cat to him securely, “Miss. Solsken, Bubba.”

 

“Pleasure’s all mine, miss. You’re mighty fine.” Bubba said and I was genuinely shocked at making his acquaintance.

 

“Nice to meet you Bubba.” I said to the former legend.

 

“You’re not from these parts, are you?” Bubba asked with the soft eyes, eyes I remembered from the videos my Gran used to show me.

 

“No, she’s not Bubba. She belongs to another vampire and she’s just here to visit.” Talbot answered for me.

 

“If ya’ll are visiting the least I could do is…” He quickly got distracted when he heard the cat purr in Talbot’s arms, “Can I have it?”

 

“You promised the King.” Talbot said. From Talbot’s thoughts I found out that the King of Rock and Roll had promised the vampire King of Mississippi a song during tonight’s dinner.

 

“I’m mighty thirsty, Mr. Talbot.” He said his lip curling slightly at the sight of the feline. I kept my face in check as to not offend the former idol that now had a taste for cats. I just gave him a close-mouthed smile at his request.

 

“We will leave you to your meal, but I’ll be back later.” Talbot said, giving the cat one last gentle stroke on his head, “Enjoy!”

 

He released the cat and it scurried out of his arms and across the room. Talbot took my hand and he pulled me quickly out of the room. From the corner of my eye, I could see Bubba dart in the direction of the cat and furniture toppled in his wake.

 

As soon as the door shut, Talbot released my hand from his. I was tempted to ask him if they were keeping him prisoner, but I didn’t want to ask questions outside of the scope of my design project. I held my things tightly at my chest, pretending to be squeamish about the famous vampire on the other side of the door that was draining a cat.

 

“It’s his dinner time and our vampires too. I had fun this afternoon, dear Sara.” Talbot said.

 

“I did as well. You have everything you need to start the room and I have saved all the resources for you to begin. I wish I could stay to see it come to life, but if you need anything you can always email me.” I said.

 

“Of course you must return to see it or you could stay.” He said, hoping I would say yes.

 

“That’s not up to me.” I said.

 

“True. I’ll see you in an hour so we can have _our_ dinner.” He said and gestured for me to move toward the stairs. We both walked up them and went our separate ways.

 

As soon as he turned the corner, I quickened my pace to my room. I opened the door and went straight to Eric’s coffin to release him. I didn’t attend to the suspicious markings on the locks, because now that I knew the security was in charge of stealing blood, they would be watching me to see if I noticed the evidence of their failed attempt and if I would report them to Russell. Eric lifted his head from the coffin and blinked his eyes as he adjusted to the light in the room. I reached for him and kissed him, and thanking my stars that the coffin had protected him from being drained in his sleep.

 

“ _Hej, min tjej_.” Eric said in greeting. [Hello, my woman.]

 

“ _Hello_.” I said back.

 

I didn’t know how to tell him everything I had found out, so I just started telling him about my day and showing him what I had chosen for Talbot’s room. We talked out loud about design and form, but I started typing to him on my computer exactly what was happening. His only response to my findings was to keep looking for the tie to Louisiana and if Russell was involved, both things I agreed still needed to be found.

 

We both began to dress for our formal dinner with King Edgington, Eric in a suit and I in a black dress.

 

“ _Talbot told me it was your dinner time now_.” I whispered and pulled down the sheer shoulder of my dress.

 

“ _My hunger for you has no bounds, my pet._ ” He whispered back and snapped down his fangs.

 

He wrapped his arms around me and brought our bodies together in a passionate embrace. He leaned down to swipe his tongue in the soft spot beneath my collarbone and sucked lightly on the spot he intended to bite. With my hands wrapped around his back, he sunk his fangs into me and I held onto him as he sucked with zeal. He didn’t drink long and when he was done he sighed for a desire for more, but our time was limited and we had work to do. He licked the wounds and I pushed the fabric of my dress back over my shoulder, the marks now clearly showing. Eric took my hand and escorted me to the dining room to eat dinner with the King of Mississippi.

 

“Good evening Leif! I see you have already partaken in your dinner,” Russell’s voice called out at our entrance to the formal dining room, “Please sit, I have food for your pet that I have heard she has been very busy today.”

 

We sat side by side, a few places down from Russell at the head of the table. He was flanked by Betty Jo and Talbot at his side and other members of his retinue and their humans filled in the spaces in between. The empty table was soon filled with platters of food and goblets of blood. Everyone began to talk and during the dinner we spoke with Betty Jo. In conversation she mentioned she would be traveling soon to initiate a trade agreement with another state. She didn’t mention what state and I tried to check the human thoughts around me to see if the goods Mississippi planned on trading was blood.  

 

“Miss Solsken.” Russell’s voice came across the table, interrupting my conversation with another human. I turned to Eric for permission to speak.

 

“Yes, your majesty.” I said in a reserved voice.

 

“Did you enjoy seeing my little compound here?” He asked

 

“I did, Mr. Rickard showed me your grounds they even outshine our King’s summer palace of Sofiero Slott back home.” I said emphasizing Rickard’s name for any indication from Russell about knowledge of what he was doing during the day or if he had tasked him with keeping me from my room during my inspection. His face gave no indication that he knew and I found nothing from Talbot or anyone else. Russell did not know what was happening while he slept.

 

“I like to collect things, especially the exotic.” Russell offered and turned to Talbot, “You’ve filled my Talbot with many ideas and he has shown them all to me.”

 

He lifted up his hand and four servants entered the room with metal bowls the size of trophies. They were filled to the brim with amaranths. Russell pulled a stem from the bowl and brought it to his nose, inhaling deeply.

 

“Do you know what species this is Miss Solsken?” He said, still holding the flower in his hand.

 

“I apologize, but I do not. I am only familiar with the family of flowers.”

 

“This is Amaranthus-caudatus, love lies bleeding. Quite appropriate is it not?” He said, not really asking for me to answer, so I held my tongue. “Leif you were right, Miss Solsken is talented and as such you will be compensated. What do you want for her?”

 

Then I read Talbot and I began to panic.

 

**EPOV**

 

I ran Russell’s question through my mind over and over and finally asked for clarification, “For her?”

 

“I want your pet.” He said confirming my fears.

 

“I apologize, your majesty, but you cannot have her.” I said as respectfully as I could.

 

Everyone at the table was silent and I held Russell’s hard gaze. He would not take Sookie away from me. Sookie’s hand beneath the table held onto mine and it warmed me, I knew at any moment she could teleport us away from here, but I didn’t want her to do it. If she did, she would not only reveal that we were more than what we seemed, but that she was fae. Russell said himself he liked the exotic and he would hunt her down to add to his menagerie.

 

“I will pay you handsomely and give you any other human in my kingdom as compensation. What do you want?” He offered.

 

“I will not accept compensation for something I cannot give you.” I said with finality in my voice. I had no choice to do what I was about to do. I sighed and revealed, “She is my bonded.”

 

 **A/N** : Sorry for the cliffy, but I’m back on island and won’t make you wait long for the next chapter. 


	62. Chapter 62

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night and day of revelations

**SPOV**

 

“She is my bonded.” Eric said and I stopped breathing waiting for Russell to speak.

 

Talbot had enjoyed the past two days with me so much, he wanted me to be his day companion. I had overplayed my hand in trying to ingratiate myself to him and now I had opened up myself to being bought by Russell to indulge his favorite human.

 

Underneath the table I squeezed Eric’s hand tightly, taking comfort in our physical connection made strong by our shared bond. I could feel my spark ramping up to do something it shouldn’t do. I could not let him know I was fae. The necklaces of iron I wore around my neck should have been a sign I was not, but if I started shooting light from my hands and disappearing he surely would get a clue to my origins. My only hope was for Russell to take Eric’s declaration seriously and to hope that it would be enough to sway him to not give in to Talbot’s request.  

 

Russell looked to his left at Betty Jo and they exchanged a meaningful look. How I wished I could read vampire minds and decipher that look? Betty Jo’s fingers tapped lightly on the table and I saw she had done so on a blue and gold envelope that had been tucked underneath Russell’s goblet. Mr. Black had brought it to Russell during the dinner and the word ‘crow’ had entered the houseman’s mind. At Betty Jo’s action Russell’s face changed from one of absolute authority to resignation and hoped flourished within me.

 

Talbot must have noticed it too because he tried to plead with Russell, but Russell waved him off, refusing to appear submissive to his human in front of his retinue, “That changes things then, doesn’t it?”

 

His words not just spoken to Eric and me, but if I understood correctly he also was speaking to Betty Jo as well. Something about the contents of that envelope had led to this imperceptible shift. The King’s eyes flitted between the two of us and I looked down, not wanting to meet them and tempt him to glamour me.

 

**EPOV**

 

I did not respond to the King’s question. Our laws were clear when it came to bonded pairs. They cannot be broken apart without the consent of both parties. I did not believe Russell Edgington to be one to break the rules only to fulfill his human lover’s fancy. He had ruled over Mississippi for over a hundred years without anyone challenging or questioning his right to rule, he would not be so stupid to do so now. If he took Sookie from me he would not only provoke Louisiana, he would start a war with the Fae.

 

“Miss Solsken,” Russell said addressing Sookie, “My Talbot tells me you enjoyed yourselves the past two days and he wants you to stay here to live and to help him make your vision a reality. You would be taken care of and provided for. Would you like to stay on your own volition or stay with Leif?”

 

 

Sookie lifted her eyes and peered at me through guarded lashes. After Russell had shared a look with his second, I had noticed a change in Sookie’s feelings, she was no longer panicking, she was confident. She knew something and that gave me hope.

 

She then turned to look at Russell, “I did enjoy my time here with Talbot and your servants have treated me well and I will always cherish the memory,” she paused and her eyes shifted momentarily at the side, to Talbot, “but I want to stay with Leif.” Once more she stopped and took a breath that noisily filled the room, “My body, my blood, and my life are his to take. I am his bonded.”  

 

My cold heart sang at her words and I hoped they would be enough to sway Russell from pursuing her further. For Russell’s words felt empty. He didn’t really want Sookie, Talbot wanted Sookie and his asking for permission from Sookie, further proved his indifference; for he would have used force or tried to kill me if he truly wanted her.

 

I watched the King carefully and he again turned to Betty Jo as if reaffirming their previous exchange. Talbot tried to whisper a plea to Russell, but Russell silenced him with his eyes.

 

“Thank you for coming.” Russell said, reasserting his authority over the room, “You will leave now and be a memory.”

 

Russell turned to Talbot and gripped his chin in his hand. He focused on his eyes and wiped the memory of Sara Solsken from his mind.

 

**SPOV**

 

Eric took my hand and pulled me from the room, my eyes straining to keep up as we moved at vampire speed all the way back to our sleeping quarters. As soon as the door closed, I ran to the lampshade and the statue and covered them to mask our escape. I popped everything that we brought back to the hotel. Eric removed the covering from the cameras and we made a bee-line for the front door.

 

As soon as we reached the fresh air, Eric took to the sky. We hadn’t said a word to each other during our entire evacuation of Russell’s mansion, but we moved like we both were waiting for Russell to shut the doors and keep me here. I couldn’t believe that he let us go like we did, but I knew it was Talbot who wanted me and not Russell. Russell would not fight over me for his human, least of all a bonded vampire’s human. But I still felt like there was another reason for him to just let us go and it was the look from Betty Jo that led me to believe so.

 

We landed on the roof of the hotel, Eric refusing to release me to let me stand. He walked over to the wall next to the roof door and sat down with me cradled in his lap. He remained silent and ran his hand from my temple along my neck, touching his fangmarks as he went until he stopped at my shoulder.

 

“That was close.” I said to break the silence between us.

 

“Yes.” He said and kissed the top of my head, “I would not have let Russell take you from me.”

 

“I know, but by claiming me as your bonded you have risked more for me than any man ever has and I love you all the more for it.”

 

We both fell back into silence letting the sounds of the city fill the space between us. Our bond siphoning off each other’s love and giving it back in equal amounts to the other.

 

“Why did he let us go?” I asked, “He is the King, why would he give me up so easily?”

 

“It was not he that wanted you.”

 

“I know. It was Talbot.” I said, “By letting us to go doesn’t that make him appear weak?”

 

“He has much more bigger things to worry about than to appease his human.” Eric said, “Did you see the envelope underneath his goblet?”

 

I not only recalled it from Betty Jo pointing it out to Russell, but I remembered it because the color stood out in stark contrast to the purple of the amaranths, “It was blue and gold.”

 

“Yes.” He answered, “Blue and gold are the colors of Indiana. It is my belief that the state Betty Jo is going to is Indiana. And she is not going there to broker a trade agreement, but to initiate marriage negotiations.”

 

“When the Were, Mr. Black, came into the room to give the envelope to Russell his mind kept coming back to the word crow. Does that mean anything?”

 

“It means everything; the King of Indiana is named Bartlett Crowe.” Eric said urgently.

 

“Russell is going to marry Bartlett.” I said in a thoughtful voice.

 

“It would appear to be so.”

 

“What would that mean to Louisiana?”

 

“I don’t know, but both Mississippi and Indiana are as of right now our allies, but they will both be strengthened by this union.”

 

“I think Talbot knew about it.” I said, remembering all the signs and the words he told me over the past two days.

 

“You are probably right. Russell may have been willing to redo his rooms, but to break apart a bonded pair for his human. I think that was the limit of his requests, considering Russell would soon put him aside for Indiana.”

 

I couldn’t imagine how I would feel if Eric would do the same to me. Talbot was grasping at straws by making up their rooms and getting me to be his friend. He was right; the memory of him would remain, but if that would be in his mind or in Russell’s remained to be seen.

 

“What are we going to do about the vampire blood?” I asked, putting aside one problem for another.

 

“We know where it’s coming from, but we still need to find out who is receiving it.”

 

“I can ask Claudine to go back tomorrow.”

 

“Are you familiar enough with the layout of the house?”

 

“Yes,” I answered, “I spent my whole day walking around it and the layout is in my computer.”

 

“Good.” Eric said, “If your cousin is willing, maybe she can maneuver around there and maybe get an idea on who is receiving the blood.”

 

My mind traveled back to my day and the maze of rooms in Mississippi, and then I remembered the room that held a treasure, “Did you know Elvis lives there?”

 

“Really, lover?” he said in lighthearted voice.

 

“Yes! And he likes cats!” I replied.

 

**EPOV**

 “You’ll have to tell Pam all about it.” I said and she smiled at my suggestion, the sight brightening my spirits, “Bring our things home and take us to Fangtasia.”

 

My bonded did as I asked and we took everything back with us to Louisiana. The task was made easier with the help of her cousin and everything disappeared in quick succession from our rooms. I hired a towing company to transport Sookie’s vehicle back to Louisiana, but not before ordering them to take a short detour into Arkansas to throw anyone off if they were trying to track the car. All of the popping back and forth was wearing on Sookie and she was getting tired. I could feel it in the bond and see it in her eyes. Tonight had been hard on both of us, even if the battle we had both fought had been without bloodshed. We had still fought for each other. 

 

“Lover, you need some blood to make this one last trip.” I urged.

 

She gave in easily to my request, not even voicing an answer. She turned her back to me and leaned into my front. I bit into my wrist and swiftly brought it to her mouth. She drew upon the open wound slowly, but as her body began to recover, she increased the hold she had on my wrist, sucking with increased strength until it had healed over.

 

“Thank you,” she said in a soft voice, “I needed that.”

 

“You’re welcome,” I whispered into her hair, still holding her in my arms. Using my phone, I checked the stream of my office in Fangtasia, making sure our timing was right, “Let’s scare Pam.”

 

“Let’s.”

 

My eyes began to fill with the bright light of my bonded and the room around us dematerialized to reveal my office. I heard a scream and the toppling over of my chair. Pam had been sampling one of the Fangbangers on my desk and now was on the ground, surprised at our impromptu appearance.  I smiled down at my child. She wiped her mouth of blood, before accepting my hand to help her up off the floor.

 

“Hello, my child.” I said, hoisting her up.

 

“You two ever hear about something called a door.”

 

“The look on your face was priceless.” Sookie said and smiled, “But I think hers is better.”

 

We all turned to Pam’s dinner still seated on my desk, frozen in place by Sookie’s power. Her face still filled with shock at seeing two people appear out of thin air before her.

 

“Glamour her Pam and get her out of here.”  I ordered, waving dismissively at her meal.

 

“Gladly, she didn’t taste that good anyway.” Pam turned to the frozen woman and did as I ordered.

 

I took Sookie’s hand and dropped onto the sofa. Sookie sat on my lap and I held her with my armed wrapped around her waist, while running my free hand absently through her hair, waiting for Pam to be rid of the woman.

 

Pam locked the door and turned to us and said, “How did you two know I was occupied?”

 

I pointed up to where the video camera was located, “The bar may technically be yours, but this is still my office. What goes on in here is my business.”

 

She huffed and seated herself in one of the chairs in front of my desk, turning it so that she was facing the two of us on the sofa.

 

“So, what brings you two here?” She said and looked at the non-existent watch on her wrist, “Isn’t this about the time of night where you are playing origami with each other’s limbs and only the threat of the second coming could pull you apart?”

 

“We had to high-tail it out of Mississippi, because Russell wanted to keep me for his human.” Sookie explained.

 

“Trouble thy name is Susannah Stackhouse.” Pam quipped and Sookie stuck her tongue out at her. Pam took out her phone and started clicking away at vampire speed.

 

“What are you doing?” I asked my child.

 

“Making a list of places Sookie can’t go.” She quipped and smirked cunningly at the both of us.

 

“Not funny Pam.” Sookie said to her and shot Pam’s hand with her light.

 

“I’m adding my house to the list.” She switched to the other hand and kept on typing. “Can’t have all my outfits getting singed by the light of my Maker’s undead life.” 

 

“You know you want her to Pam.”

 

“I know better than to ask.” Pam answered, “How did you do it?”

 

“Russell let us go.” Sookie offered.

 

“No really. Tell me how you got out. Did you use my signature move and then Houdini him? Or did you just leave behind piles of goop and now you are the King of Mississippi? If that’s the case, I’m moving back to Minnesota, no way in hell I’m moving to Mississippi.”

 

“None of the above.” I answered to her suggestions, “He has bigger fish to fry.”

 

“She’s rubbing off on you with the human expressions. And I think…” Pam started. 

 

Sookie started giggling and started purposely rubbing her body on me, “Such a naughty fairy. We need to stop, because I think Pam might actually enjoy watching us.”

 

“You’re right, but now she won’t interrupt.” She said and turned to Pam’s frozen form, her eyes shooting daggers at Sookie, “The floor is yours.”

 

I cleared my throat and also my lust for Sookie before explaining the situation to Pam, “What I was trying to say was that Edgington is in the middle of marriage negotiations and any threats or violations of vampire law would put these negotiations at risk. He couldn’t have it known that he tried to tear us apart. That is why he made one last attempt by asking Sookie directly if she would willingly accept to stay, by trying to tempt her with a life of leisure. But my lover wouldn’t have any of that.”

 

“Nope.” Sookie said and twisted her body back toward me and away from Pam, “I work very hard and my boss appreciates it.”

 

“Immensely.” I said and kissed her gently on the head. I nudged Sookie to let Pam go, “Lover, I think we should get a response from the peanut gallery.”

 

“Oh, I almost forgot,” She teased and turned back to Pam, “The silence was nice.”

 

Sookie released my child, and Pam gulped for air like she had just surfaced from underwater.

 

“Remind me to never piss you off.” Pam remarked and began reacquainting herself with the use of her limbs, “So little Russell is going to marry the bull of the man Bartlette Crowe. Interesting.” She paused and said, “Sophie Anne would die to know that. You plan on telling her?”

 

“No.” I answered her, “I plan on keeping that little tidbit to myself. I might need it.”

 

“So, did you two just drop by to piss me off and flaunt your nauseating love or did you come here for a reason.”

 

“We know the blood is coming from Mississippi...” I started

 

“But we don’t know who the blood is going to.” Sookie finished.

 

“What do you know then?” Pam asked, her eyes shifting between the two of us.

 

I looked down at Sookie on my lap to urge her to explain, “Russell’s security force has been taking the blood of visiting vampires and trafficking it off of the premises each day. It would be safe to assume that all bordering states may be receiving the blood.”

 

“And Russell does not know?” Pam inquired.

 

“He’s dead to the world while it’s happening and the security controls the cameras and everything else on the property. They’ve been able to skirt around Russell and all the other vampires, because of their roles as security.”

 

“What type of security?” Pam asked.

 

“What do you mean?” Sookie asked back.

 

“Humans or Weres?” Pam clarified.

 

“Weres.” Sookie answered.

 

“I think the Shreveport Pack owes you a favor. Send their mangy butts into Mississippi.” Pam said and smirked at her little jab at the Weres.

 

“What if one of the Pack is part of the trafficking?” Sookie asked.

 

Pam and I both looked at the liaison to the Shreveport Pack.

 

“I’ll find out tomorrow.” Sookie answered for herself. She really was the best person to find out.

 

“Not that I don’t appreciate being a part of these brainstorming sessions, but I’m still fucking hungry  and fairy is regrettably not on tap for the night, so I’m off to peruse the floor.” Pam stood from the chair and headed in the direction of the door, “Welcome back by the way.”

 

“We missed you too.” Sookie said.

 

Pam disappeared out of the room and I locked the door behind her. Sookie sat on the sofa with a very contemplative look on her face. I went back to sit next to her and gathered up her small body to hold to me. There would have been nothing I wouldn’t have done to keep her with me.

 

“I need to go back.” Sookie said, and I peered down into her swirling blue eyes.

 

“Go back where?” I asked

 

“Mississippi.”

 

**SPOV – DAY**

 

Back at the firehouse, Claudine and I were prepping for our little mission back to Mississippi. As I was constantly told by my many “handlers”, I was not to go anywhere alone, so Claudine had volunteered to come along with me back to Mississippi. I saw no other way to get the information about where the vampire blood was going than to go back and to read the guards. Eric had protested about my request to return to Mississippi, but I argued that to send Claudine would be a waste of time if she didn’t know who to watch. I needed to be there to determine, which of the security guards were responsible for moving the blood and even if they were moving blood at all that day. I eventually swayed him to my side once I showed him the detailed layout of the house and all the other information I was able to obtain during my survey. He had trusted my kin to guard me during the day so far and I asked him to have faith that they would continue to do so, effectively.

 

“This is the entrance to the security outbuilding in the rear. This is where I believe the blood is being stored,” I said and pointed to the place on the map I had created, “The attached garage here is where we will appear and stay until there is any movement of the blood or I am able to find out the distributor.”

 

“What happens if there is no blood?” Claudine asked.

 

“Then we just pop back and go another day.”

 

“It sounds simple enough.” Claudine said and evaluated my clothing, “Weapons?”

 

“Iron chainmail, silver daggers, and a Beretta.” I said tapping each one on my body in succession.

 

“I think you need to hide you head. Your clothing is fine, but your golden hair is a dead giveaway.” She said.

 

“I might have something in my closet.” I answered

 

I went to my bedroom and pulled out a black scarf with a silver-colored lining. I wrapped it around my head and let it fell down my shoulders like a cape.

 

“I think that will do.” Claudine said when I entered the room.

 

“Ready?” I asked her and she stood from the kitchen table.

 

“We’re going to get into so much trouble if Niall finds out.” She said, “But I think this will be fun. You have such an interesting job, little one.”

 

“Then it’s best to not tell him.” I said and took her hand

 

We appeared in a darkened room and I tried to figure out where we were. It didn’t smell at all like a garage and it surely didn’t look like the garage. I scanned the immediate area and only found a void and it was moving. I turned quickly in the direction of the void, still holding Claudine’s hand and I froze the vampire in the room. I called an orb of light to my hand and used it like a torch to light the room. Then I saw the vampire in the corner that I had taken under my hold. It was Bubba. Maybe this could be a good thing, it appeared he had a sporadic sleep cycle, so maybe he could have overhead or seen something that the guards were doing. And lucky for me I could interrogate Bubba in piece for there were no cameras in this room.

 

Claudine gave me a hard stare and squeezed my hand to plead with me to leave this vampire. I let go of her hand and walked over to the still vampire.

 

“Hello Bubba.” I said in a calm voice, to try to soothe him. He was very childlike in our previous interaction and I think I could convince him to answer my questions. I let him go from my hold and he staggered forward, but he recovered quickly to stand.

 

“You’re special.” He said and smiled broadly.

  
“I am.” I said, taking a careful step in his direction, “Are you hungry Bubba?”

 

“Yes, Miss Sara. I’m always hungry.” He said and stayed where he was.

 

“If I got you a nice cat, would you answer a few questions for me? I won’t hurt you.” I said, again moving closer to him, my light further illuminating his face.

 

“What kind of questions?” He said, tilting his head to the side as if letting his own question settle in his brain.

 

“Questions about the guards and vampire blood.” I said.

 

His eyes shifted to the side briefly and I could see he knew something.

 

“I don’t like the guards.” He said, reluctantly, “They try to come in my room and try to stick needles in me, but I woke up and bit one of them. They don’t come here no more.”

 

“That’s good Bubba.” I said, trying to calm him from the traumatic memory, “They are bad people and it was right of you to protect yourself against them. It is your blood to give. I’m here to protect the other vampires, who cannot protect themselves.”

 

“Really? That’s mighty nice of you.” He said and smiled again.

 

I smiled back and asked, “Do you know which of the Weres tried to take your blood and who they were trying to give it to?”

 

“Corbin.” He answered, “They give it to a Mr. Corbin and he takes it away. I heard them do it, when I slept outside one time.”

 

“Thank you Bubba. Don’t tell anyone I was here. It’s our little secret.” I said.

 

“Secret.” He said and nodded.

 

I popped away with Claudine to the cellar where Mr. Black kept Bubba’s cats. We returned and released two cats for Bubba and left to pop to the our original destination.

 

The garage was dusty and dark, which helped to hide amongst the vehicles and the drawers of tools. We settled against the wall furthest from the door and sat in silence. I wrapped my head tightly in my hood and Claudine did the same with her coat. I closed my eyes and let my telepathy move along the walls to seek out this Mr. Corbin. I tilted my head up and felt the minds rights above me, there were four Weres having a meeting. It appeared that they were getting ready for the vampires that would be coming from Indiana in the coming days. I found the Were named Corbin and he was, as Bubba said, responsible for moving the blood. Bubba was more astute than the other vampires or Weres gave him credit for and I was thankful for his insight. Then the minds started moving in our direction. I held Claudine to me tightly and she stilled her breathing at my action.

 

The garage door opened and my body tensed at the sound. Footsteps broke the silence of the room and Corbin approached one of the vehicles. I didn’t risk moving to alert him of our presence, but I did read his thoughts and knew he was about to leave to remove the blood from the premises. The car door opened and closed and then the garage door began to open; I shifted my body to the ground to see which car he was in, the garage door stifling the sound of my movement.

 

“Come.” I said to Claudine and tugged her after me. I didn’t trust myself to get into the car as quickly as Claudine, “Take us to the trunk.”

 

She did as I asked and we were laying snuggly in the back of the moving vehicle. The air was stifling in the trunk and I knew it would not be wise for us to stay in here long. The car moved along the paved road and I sighed in relief once we had passed through the security gates undiscovered.  

 

“What are we going to do now?” Claudine asked, “We can’t stay in here long, there isn’t enough air for the both of us.”

 

“I know. I just need a little time to find out where he is going.” I said and took a shallow breath.

 

The ride was far from smooth and we were jostled and moved around the back. I had to brace our bodies a few times, to not alert our driver that we were in the back. Even in the winter, the mid-day sun caused the inside of the trunk to warm with its rays and it was getting very uncomfortable back here for the both of us. My body and mind were getting tired and I needed answers fast or we would need to abandon this mission.

 

My prayers were answered when the car stopped twenty minutes later. I knew that the blood was in the passenger seat so he would not need to open the trunk.  The car’s engine was still on and the sound was met with another engine, a smaller one. Then I got a hold of the mind. It was a woman and she was on a motorcycle. I've read this mind before, but I was not sure who it was. I needed the name. Corbin didn’t even know her name that would make sense if they were only the delivery people. All they cared about was profit and power. Money and blood exchanged hands and I finally got a hint to who this mystery woman was. She was a member of the Shreveport Pack and she most certainly didn’t like vampires.

 

The words left my mouth before I could stop them, “Jannalynn.”

 

Claudine shifted at the sound and she took us back to Louisiana. We appeared on the living room floor of the firehouse and I rolled off of Claudine. I stayed on the floor to stretch my body and become accustomed to having space for my limbs.

 

Claudine stood and offered me her hand, “Thank you.”

 

I took her hand and stood with her assistance, my hood still wrapped around my head as my eyes stung at the change of light around us.

 

“Did you get your answer?” She asked.

 

“Yes.” I said as I removed the hood from my head to toss it onto the nearby couch. I shook my hair from its bun and felt my body ease, “I need to make some calls.”

 

I called both Colonel Floor and Rema and asked both of them to meet me just down the street at the Barnwell Garden and Art Center. I needed to know if they were involved. I hoped that was not the case, but until I met with them I couldn’t be sure. To be involved with this illicit trade was not something I felt the either of them would be a part of or condone. 

 

Claudine and I walked the short distance to the gardens and waited for the two Weres to arrive. When they did, Claudine drifted off toward the edge of the Red River and I was left alone to confront the Packmaster and his enforcer.

 

I stood from the stone bench I had been waiting on and nodded in greeting to both of them, “Thank you for coming Colonel, Rema.”

 

“What can we do for you Susannah? You said this was urgent and couldn’t be said over the phone.” Colonel Flood asked.

 

“I was in Mississippi over the weekend and encountered one of your pack members during my visit.” I said casually, to see if that triggered any errant thoughts. Nothing.

 

“That is not a strange occurrence, many of our members move around and are not bound to stay in the area unless they are tasked with Pack business or are under my command.” Flood answered.

 

“I am aware of that, but are you aware that one of your members is involved with the distribution of vampire blood?” I said and waited for the torrent of thoughts to wash over me.

 

They both looked at each other and tensed at my words, “Who is it that you are speaking of and what proof do you have that this member was doing so?”

 

I waited until I carefully sorted through their thoughts and confirmed that they were not aware of Jannalynn’s action. They were surprised at this revelation and wanted to act swiftly to discipline this member.

 

“Jannalynn Hopper.” I said the name and Rema’s eyes twitched slightly at the mention of the Were. Rema was having a hard time keeping Jannalynn in line. Jannalynn was also a contender for Pack enforcer and was jealous of Rema, because she felt she deserved it more. She did not want anything to do with having me around or having vampires around the Pack. This further confirmed her rogue status. “The proof can be found on her. She’s riding back from Mississippi right now and will be carrying it and if she is not you just have to inspect her clothing and her motorcycle to find they will reek of vampire blood.”

 

“This is a hefty claim you have placed on one of the Pack, Daywoman.” Rema said, weighing her loyalties.

 

“Colonel you told me that trust is earned. I give you this information freely and with the knowledge that for her actions Area 5 is within our rights to act against her, but as a Friend of this Pack I feel it is my duty to provide this information to you to do with what you will.”

 

The Colonel shifted his body and whispered into Rema’s ear his decision. She nodded and gazed at me respectfully.

 

“It is a strong wolf who is able to show restraint when he has his prey in his grasp, only to let it go for another who deserves it more.” Colonel Flood said, “We will take your claim in the spirit it was given and locate Jannalynn. We will notify you of the outcome.”

 

“Thank you Colonel.” I said and nodded in thanks.

 

“Thank you Susannah. “ Flood said and turned away to deal with his problem wolf.

 

“Be safe Daywoman.” Rema said and followed after Flood, their strides increasing as they moved further and further from me. If we had not been in a public place, they would surely have shifted to attend to this troubling matter.

 

As I watched them depart, Claudine had moved alongside of me. I realized I may have sent another Pack member to their death through my actions. I turned away from the two figures to speak with my cousin, “Do you think what I did was right?”

 

“Who is to say what is right or wrong. Some may say you existence itself is wrong.” She said, “But I know that your heart will always lead you do what is right.”

 

“I hope so.” I said and lifted my head up high.

 

She took my hand and led be back toward the firehouse, “Come you’ve had enough excitement over the past few days, let’s go visit Claude. He needs help with his Christmas shopping.”

 

I smiled at her suggestion and we left behind the world of gardens and flowers. 


	63. Chapter 63

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tis the season for keeping secrets; Eric, Sookie, and Pam all go to desperate measures to try to keep their gifts under wraps.

**SPOV – Shreveport Firehouse: 5 nights until Christmas Eve (Julafton)**

“Seriously Claude, why’d you have to buy so much stuff?” I said as I began to unload Claude’s purchases from the back of my car after a quick afternoon shopping spree in Monroe.

 

“It’s the one time of year I don’t just think about myself and you complain.” Claude said back, taking a handful of bags in his hand.

 

“But most of this is for you.” I snapped back rearranging the bag handles in my hands.

 

“That’s why I’m having you store it here, so Claudine doesn’t know.” He answered and smiled slyly. It amazed me how Claudine and Claude could know everything and nothing about the other at the same time.   

 

I stopped unloading bags from the trunk when I noticed a car I didn’t recognize in the garage. I dropped the bags on the floor and took a few steps toward the door connecting the stairwell and the garage. I reached out with my telepathy and found a human.

 

“What is it?” Claude asked behind me.

 

“Someone’s here.” I said, taking another step toward the door.

 

“Who?” Claude asked.

 

“I can’t tell yet. I think whoever it is, is sleeping.” I answered, still monitoring the small humming coming from the presence upstairs, “Leave the bags and go grab a weapon from the gym.”

 

Claude did as I asked and returned to follow me up the stairs. I pointed to the second floor door. The humming was coming from there. Claude moved in front of me and stopped once he came to the second floor landing. He pressed his ear up to the door and nodded, confirming he could hear the presence on the other side of it. I didn’t want to risk popping into the room, because I had no idea what I would find.

 

I walked up closer to the door and knocked. We waited a minute and there was still no movement from inside. I knocked once more, harder than before. Then the thoughts started to fill my brain in a language I had spoken almost exclusively this past weekend and I knew who it was. The sound of footsteps coming to the door filled my ears and I quickly ordered Claude to hide the weapon he was carrying.

 

The door opened to reveal my housemate, Professor Mats Svensson, “Hello. You must be Miss Stackhouse.” He said and extended his hand to me.

 

“Professor Svensson?” I replied taking his offered hand, while my other hand tucked my dagger back in its place on my waist, “Nice to finally meet you.”

 

“You can call me Mats.” He said and smiled in a genial way.

 

“Mats it is.” I answered.

 

Mats was very much what I expected an archaeology professor to look like. He was a tall man a little over six feet tall with brown hair that was fading to a light grey. He appeared to be at least sixty years in age and his slim limbs were punctuated by his rounded midsection. There was nothing pretentious or overly stuffy about his attire, he wore a simple navy sweater and a loose pair of jeans. I had no idea how he had made Eric’s acquaintance, but he must have made enough of an impression to allow him to stay here.

 

“And your friend?” He asked looking past me at Claude.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry.” I said, “This is my cousin Claude.” Turning to present him to Mats.

 

“Nice to meet you.” He said to Claude and Claude nodded in greeting, still unsure on who this person was, “Please come in.”

 

He opened the door wider and my curiosity took over as I took in the room before me, which was nothing like my room above. Every single wall was filled with shelve upon shelve of books – the wall to wall shelving only broken by a fireplace that shared the same stack as my own. The room was sparsely furnished with only a well-worn wooden desk with a chair and a small bed right next to it. It was not even an apartment at all, it was a library. My nose was assaulted with the stuffy smell of the books; their worn pages bound in leather and of a long dormant fire. I felt like I had thrown open the doors to the Library of Alexandria.

 

Claude and I stood awkwardly just inside the door and we both took in the room locked in time with a very knowledgeable guardian. I sifted through his thoughts trying to gauge how much I should trust him, but if Eric allowed him to be here while he slept he must have faith in this man. He also had been able to enter past Amelia’s ward, another point in his favor.

 

“I apologize for waking you.” I said, “I didn’t realize you would be here.”

 

“Think nothing of it. I just flew back from…” he stopped to contemplate his answer. When I tried to read his mind, it came up blank. Someone had glamoured the answer from him. I hoped it had been Eric who had done so and not another vampire trying to get to Eric, “It must have been from the dig.” He said shaking his head to try to find the answer.

 

I tried to recall when Eric would have the opportunity to glamour someone. The only time I had not been aware of his movements was last night. I had fallen asleep just after midnight in this very firehouse within Eric’s daychamber, so he could have had time to meet with the professor in between my falling asleep and the rising of the sun. I wondered why he didn’t leave me a note or let me know he would be here. I would need to get some answers when he woke.

 

“Would you like some tea?” he asked and I noticed the small kettle on top of the desk with a small mug.

 

I didn’t see any other mugs around, so I politely declined, “No thank you.” I answered and turned to my cousin, “Claude?”

 

Claude shook his head and gave me a look like he had better things to do that meet this old man.

 

Mats walked over to the desk and lifted up the kettle to inspect its contents. Confirming there was enough water he put it back down in its cradle and switched it on. He leaned casually against the desk and crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“Eric tells me you are his new assistant.” Mats asked, his question verifying that Eric had some sort of contact with him prior to him coming here.

 

“I’m sorry, but before I answer your questions. I have some of my own.” I said with interest.

 

“My apologies.” He said and poured the steaming kettle of water into his mug, “Ask away, but please forgive me if I may be reluctant to answer some of the questions. You’ll find it is a stipulation of me staying here.”

 

“So you live here when you are not conducting field research?” I asked, searching his mind, before he could verbalize an answer.

 

“I may sleep here some nights when I am in Shreveport, but I do not live here.” He said and paused to take a sip of his tea, “I have a residence nearby, but this location is where I put together my research.”

 

“Why can’t you do your research at home or at your office at LSU?” I asked.

 

“You seem to value information Miss Stackhouse, so do I and so does your employer. The reason for this location is to keep what I am researching private until a point upon I can release the information with enough valid data for it to be not just conjecture, but historical fact.”

 

“You’re afraid someone is going to steal your work.” I said and took a step forward, my eyes scanning the books, many written in languages long dead.

 

“That is one of my concerns,” He said, again pausing to sip his tea, “but the other is that my number one resource owns the building and would like to control the information until he feels it is right to be released.”

 

“Eric is helping you with your research. How?”

 

“I’m afraid I cannot answer that question. He’s compelled me to not be able to.”

 

“Are you done with your research?”

 

“Nearly there.” He answered and put down his tea back on the desk.

 

My brief interrogation satisfied me that he was who he says he was, but there were still gaps in his memory that I needed to clarify with Eric. I still was not sure why Eric wouldn’t tell me he was here, especially since we slept here last night. I was sure it didn’t just slip his mind; he had a reason for not telling me. I would need to wait a couple of hours more until I could get an answer, but in the mean time I had a request of him.

 

“Thank you for answering my questions.” I said.

 

“I appreciate a curious mind; it is the catalyst for the search for truth.” He said and gave me a closed mouth smile.

 

“And to answer your question, I am his new assistant.” I said.

 

“I have no idea about your credentials, but you seem more capable than the last.”

 

“Why would you say that?” I asked walking along the near wall inspecting the contents of the shelves, until I turned back to Mats for his response. 

 

“You found me here while I was sleeping and yet you came in here armed.” He said and again retrieved his mug from the desk, looking at me over the lip for an answer.

 

I turned to Claude and he gave the professor a hard look. He wasn’t a telepath or any supernatural by the feel of his thoughts. How did he know?

 

“The iron.” He said, interrupting both Claude and I’s inspection of him, “I can smell it on you. It’s very distinct. I have spent many days and nights searching for iron. Iron was very important during the Viking age.”

 

I removed my sweater and the iron chainmail fell loosely at my front.

 

“Fascinating.” He said and took another sip of tea, “I can see why he would want to protect you.”

 

I tried to find the reason for his statement in his mind, but again I hit a blank wall. Eric was definitely keeping something from me and the Professor held the answer.

 

“How long have you known Eric?”

 

“A long time.” He said.

 

Again another mental wall and a look of consternation came across my face.

 

“Can I see the dagger?” he asked, the question taking me by surprise, “You have it, don’t you?”

 

I pulled the dagger from its place behind my back and flipped it in my hand. He grinned when I did so, amused by my skill at handling it. I did not give it to him, but held it by its hilt in front of me at his eye level, the joined symbols facing him. His head twisted in a curious fashion and his eyes narrowed at the sight of the symbol. He didn’t comment about the symbols, but his mind was racing to figure out how I had changed it, without harming the blade. I removed it from his view and placed it back in its holder at my waist.

 

“Are you familiar with the runic alphabet?” I asked, wanting him to help me with something. I had sized him up and found that he would be useful to me.

 

“Yes.” He said.

 

“I was wondering if you could translate something for me.” I said.

 

“Something for Eric?” He asked.

 

“He has his secrets, I have mine.” I said and made my secretive request of the professor.

 

**EPOV**

 

I opened my eyes to the night and was filled with a rush of amusement through the bond. I tried to find my fairy but when I attempted to move my limbs, I couldn’t. I pulled at my restraints and found I was bound at my wrists and ankles by silk wrapped silver. The light laughter of my fairy filled my ears and I turned at the sound.

 

“Sookie!” I said and jerked my wrists, the silk granting me some movement. And she taunted me again with her laughter.  

 

She crawled on top of the bed and onto my body, straddling my waist. She tapped her fingers on my chest and raised her eyebrow in question, “I think,” she began and ran her hand down my neck and over my still heart, “that you have been keeping things from me. Care to explain?”

 

“What are the consequences of noncompliance, Fairy Princess?” I asked and wet my lips with my tongue. I was hungry and this little game was making me want her even more.

 

“I don’t think you have a choice, but to comply.” She said and lowered herself down until her face was inches from mine, her concrete heart dangling just above my chin.

 

“There is always a choice.” I said and met her hard stare with one of my own, “I could rip at these restraints, breaking the bed, freeing myself to reinforce to you what exactly it means to be mine.”

 

“But you forget that you are mine too.” Sookie bit her lip and her heart rate began to increase with anticipation, for what I didn’t know. If she wanted to be in control I would let her, for now.

 

She pulled the comforter down my front and my hardened erection sprang forth. My lover wasted no time in grasping at my cock with her hand, wrapping her small fingers tightly around me.  Her grey-blue dress grazed my front as she slid up my body, still holding me in her hand, until her lips met the side of my face and she kissed along my cheek until she reached my ear. I would gladly get captured by the fairies a thousand times if this was how the interrogation would be.

 

“Why is the professor here?” she asked in a heady whisper.

 

Fuck. This is why I’m in this situation. I should have made him stay away the whole day. I wrongly assumed Sookie would be too busy dealing with Russell’s Weres in Mississippi to actually encounter him, but as she constantly reminded me, she was extremely efficient.

 

“He lives here.” I answered and I gasped when she stroked me forcefully, my fangs snapping down in response.

 

“Liar.” She hissed, gripping me tighter.

 

“I needed him to bring me something.” I lisped through my now aching fangs, I twisted my head trying to release some form of tension. I was glad my glamour had worked and she wasn’t able to find out what I had the professor bring for me. I made sure to glamour him while she slept last night.

 

“I know you know how to ship things.” She said, “Why is he here?”

 

“I needed him to carry it with him.” I explained, and she released the hold she had on me and I lifted my hips off the bed to make contact with the gauzy fabric of her dress, needing to feel her.

 

“What did you have him carry?” She asked and resumed stroking my rigid cock with her small hand.

 

“I can’t tell you.” I hissed at her, refusing to give in to her. I will not tell her. Ms. Broadway was right, she liked surprises, but she liked knowing even more.

 

“Why not?” She pressed and jerked my head back with her other hand, not allowing me to fall into the lust, so I could answer her question.

 

“It’s for you.” I reluctantly admitted.

 

**SPOV**

 

“For me?” I said, taken aback by his answer.  

 

“It’s your Christmas present.” Eric said, “You’re very hard to shop for.”

 

I stilled my hand that had been teasing him relentlessly, to push up off of his chest to meet his eyes; eyes that had locked away a secret within the professor’s mind - for me. I called the key to the handcuff to my hand and unlocked his left wrist. His hand immediately grasped the back of my neck and brought me down to him until our lips met. Before I could take another breath, he had unlocked his other wrist and his ankles. Now I was the one being held prisoner, pinned to the bed by his body.

 

“And you’re just very hard.” I gasped.

 

He smiled down at me, before sinking his fangs into my neck. I inhaled sharply at the initial pain. He pulled my hand back down to his hardened member, our joined hands stroking him up and down as he took my blood. He tugged at my hair, pulling the loose braid apart with his free hand. Eric withdrew his fangs from my neck and faced me again, grunting loudly as he rearranged the bottom of my dress until it pooled around my waist. I brought my hands to his face to claim his lips once more and wrapped my now bare legs around his waist, exposing my wet sex to him.

 

He entered me in one swift movement, and I exhaled his name, “Eric.”

 

**EPOV**

 

I claimed my Fairy Princess and reminded her, as I had promised, what it meant to be mine. Taking and receiving pleasure from her nubile body that now glimmered with a thin layer of perspiration. We both lay next to each other still with unanswered questions; she about the professor and I about the result of her return to Mississippi.

 

“So,” I said and twisted my head to look at my sated lover next to me, “How was your day?”

 

She turned her face at my question, and started laughing, “How was my day?” She finally squeaked out, “Woke up around 10:00am, ate breakfast, hung out with my Fairy Godmother, snuck back into Mississippi just before lunch, got a tip from Elvis, hid in the trunk of a fast moving vehicle carrying vampire blood, discovered who in Louisiana wanted it, turned them over to Shreveport Pack for punishment, went shopping in Monroe with my flamboyant cousin, met a professor and took a nap.” She said in a breathless voice.

 

“Is that all?” I asked and couldn’t help, but smile at my Daywoman’s eventful day.

 

“Oh and I handcuffed my vampire lover to the bed, because I wanted some answers.”

 

“Did you get your answers?” I asked slyly. She would have to wait five more nights, before I would tell her. My gift wasn’t ready yet and I still wanted to thoroughly inspect it before giving it to Sookie. I would also need to enlist Chow’s help in testing it.

 

“Just one.” She said and turned her body to face me.

 

“And what would that be?”

 

“I like exchanging gifts with vampires. I can finally be surprised.”

 

“Stay out of the professor’s head and it will stay that way.”

  
“I’ll try.” She answered.

 

I hoped she would refrain from not diving too thoroughly into Mats’ mind. I don’t want her to know what I had procured for her. I asked Sookie’s friend, Amelia, what Sookie would appreciate most and she told me that she liked to be surprised, which I found hard to believe, especially since she was a telepath. She thrived on knowing, but I could see where that could be hard on her, to never be surprised at receiving a gift.

 

I took my phone off of my nightstand and checked my mail to see if I had anything immediate I had to attend. Finding none, I replied to Pam’s text and send one to Chow. As I was checking my mail, Sookie had left the bed and went to the bathroom in my daychamber. I could hear the shower water turn on, the sound tempting me to join her, but I decided to leave her be to get clean, because I had some questions of my own regarding her day.

 

I dressed and sat in my chair in the corner of my room to wait for her. I sent a message to the professor to meet me at Fangtasia. It was Monday, so Fangtasia would be closed, it would be a good time for us to meet and go over what he had brought back. I wanted all the details of the item and to know exactly the condition it was in or if it required some magic to ready it to give to Sookie.

 

The water from the shower turned off, but I didn’t hear Sookie in the bathroom. She must have gone back upstairs to get dressed. Then I heard a buzzing and recognized the ringtone coming from Sookie’s phone. I retrieved it from her purse and noticed it was Pam calling, the picture I had taken of Pam prominently displayed. I smirked at the picture and answered the phone.

 

**PPOV**

 

“Well if it isn’t the Queen of Fucking England.” Eric said through the line. His voice startling me slightly, “How are ya?”

 

“I didn’t realize that you were not only her boss, but her answering service. Give her the phone.” I demanded. She couldn’t be far away if Eric was answering her phone.

 

“Why?” he said.

 

Ughh. Why’s he have to be like this tonight? I felt like an ass chasing after a carrot on a stick and I was running out of time, “I need the Daywoman.”

 

“For?”

 

“She needs to help me with something.”

 

“What is this something?”

 

Goddamn him. I wish I could pop around like Sookie and I’d pop right in there and kick him in the balls for being such a brat. I knew he needed me to watch Sookie; I was just giving him the perfect excuse, to send her away. Then I heard a shuffling noise and mumbled voices, one of them I recognized as Sookie’s.

 

“Hi Pam!” Sookie answered

 

“Finally!” I said, relieved to hear her voice.

 

“How can I help you tonight?”

 

“Can you come over tonight or does Eric have you tied up with some other life-threatening, earth shattering mission?” I asked.

 

“No, the only thing getting tied up was Eric, but I think the animal in him has been released at least for now.”

 

I didn’t have time to think about what she meant by that blatant double entendre, “When can you get here?”

 

There was a pause and the sound went off. She must have muted the phone to talk to Eric.

 

“Give me fifteen minutes. I need to check-in with the boss.”

 

“Just as long as you check-out.” I said, “Pop into the entry-way, I promise to keep it clear of any obstructions.”

 

“Okay, see you soon.” She said and I hung up.

 

I looked at the pile of items in my kitchen and punched one of them across the room. Damn Ginger.  

 

**SPOV**

I hung up the phone and placed it back on the bed. I looked at Eric in his chair typing away on his laptop.

 

“You said you had questions to ask of me before I left.”

 

“You have not fully debriefed me about today yet.”

 

“True,” I said and looked down at the floor, “I got a little distracted.” I chanced a glance at him, not wanting to get distracted again.

 

“Tell me what happened when you went back to Mississippi.” He asked and I sat on the ottoman in front of Eric.

 

“I had planned to pop back into the garden area, but I somehow ended up in Bubba’s room instead.” I began. I figured starting at the beginning was best.

 

“And he helped you determine who the blood was going to?” Eric continued.

 

“Yes. He somehow was awake during the day and told me that the guards had actually tried to take his blood too. Maybe they thought he was easy pickens, because of his nature.”

 

“Quite brazen of them to do it to a resident of the household.” Eric added.

 

“Well Bubba told me they had only tried once, because the one time they tried he actually bit one of them. I think the incident made him more weary of the guards and also he was able to retain the information about the Were who they brought the blood too.”

 

“Good thing he likes cats and not fairies.”

 

“Yes, thankfully.” I said, relieved as well about Bubba’s strange preference, “Well after that I took Claudine to our original destination and we stayed there until I was able to locate this Corbin and go along for a ride in his trunk. I was present during the hand-off and left immediately once I was able to identify the recipient of the blood.”

 

“Which was a member of the Shreveport pack?”

 

“Yes.”

 

**EPOV**

 

“Why did you tell the Pack, before telling me?” I asked making sure I made eye-contact with Sookie during this question.

 

Not only was the usage and transport of vampire blood illegal as far as human laws were concerned, it carried a much heavier punishment to vampires. This was our blood they were taking, blood that animated us and allowed us to persist in spite of the passage of time. The fact that this Were was the last of the leaks of blood coming into my area, held more sway in my decision to want to take part in her punishment, but I could see Sookie’s reasoning. I hoped the wolves left behind some scraps for Area 5 to take part in.

 

“I wanted them to catch her in the act.” Sookie answered, maintaining our eye-contact. She believed in her actions and I believed in her. I liked that about her. She did something and she owned up to it. Accountability was important to me and I respected her decision more for it.

 

“Did they say what they were going to do to her?” I asked.

 

“No,” she answered, “Flood just said he would let me know, but from the thoughts of his enforcer I assume it will be physical in nature.”

 

“I understand the need for expedience in the case of the Were, as you needed to tell them before she could distribute the blood, but if you ever find out anything of concern about the Pack, you will tell me first; unless I am unavailable.”

 

“Understood.” She answered.

 

“If the Pack leaves her alive, I want to find out who else aside from Debbie Pelt she was giving the blood too in Louisiana.”

 

“You’ll know when I know.”

 

“Good.” I stood from the chair and went to the bed to help Sookie to stand, “I think you have a play date with Pam.”

 

Both of our moods shifted away from business and we fell back into our more casual roles.

 

“What are you doing tonight?” she asked.

 

I smirked and said, “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

 

She smirked back and I kissed her goodbye. She then disappeared into the air to meet my child. I left my daychamber and went to the gym to procure myself a few swords. I checked in with my two accomplishes at Fangtasia and flew away from the firehouse, excited to try out Sookie’s present.

**PPOV**

 

“About fucking time.” I said to my guest.

  
“Nice to see you too Pam.” Sookie said as she shucked off her little ballet flats. She placed a hand on her hip and said, “Do you really need my help or was this just an excuse to excise me from your Maker’s side?”

 

“Sassy, are we?” I said and placed my own hands on my hips, “Well he did want you somewhere other than with him tonight. So yes, that was a reason why you are here, but also because I need your advice on something, human related. Follow me.”

 

I took Sookie into the kitchen to show her what I had bought at Ginger’s suggestion for the staff for Christmas. The kitchen was the best place to store things that didn’t belong in my closet, because I didn’t have anything else in the cabinets except for True Blood.

 

“What do you think?” I said and waved my hand to the pile.

 

“Who are these for?” Sookie ran her hand along the fabric and took one of the packages in her hands.

 

“The staff…for Christmas.”

 

Then she just started laughing out loud, like a hyena on crack. I didn’t see the humor in the purchase. It made sense when Ginger described it. Sookie finally calmed down at braced herself on the kitchen counter.

 

“You bought everyone Snuggies?” She gulped out, “Even the vampires?”

 

“No, just the humans,” I answered, “What’s so funny?”

 

“Did Eric tell you to buy these?”

 

“No, Ginger.”

 

“That explains it.” She answered, “She told you that she is cold all the time at Fangtasia, right?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“And that it would be nice for the staff to wear?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“I can’t believe you let her convince you these things would be useful.” Sookie said and patted one of the packages, “They will look horrid if they wore them while waitressing.”

 

“Sorry, but I was a peeved at the two of you that night for making me think, again, that something was wrong and that you little Princess were in danger. I even called the Were.”

 

“What Were?” Sookie asked looking at me closely. Shit shit.

 

“When I’m pissed, I sometimes get the taste for Were?” I answered quickly, trying to hide the truth behind what I really needed the Were for. He understood the surveillance system best and I needed his help to pull some information from it.

 

“Interesting.” Sookie said, contemplating whether or not to accept my answer.

 

“So will you help me?” I asked, trying to steer her away from trying to get any more information out of me.

 

“First off, we will return all of these.”

 

“Done.”

 

“And then I have a favor of you too.” She asked.

 

“I’m listening.”

 

“I need you to glamour someone for me.”

 

“Who and what am I glamouring out of them?”

“A sculptor and location and what they had sculpted.”

 

“Why can’t you ask Eric?”

 

“He can’t know about it.”

 

“Keeping secrets are we.”

 

“He’s keeping a secret from me.”

 

“Well it’s that time of year where we all are keeping some sort of secret.” I quipped and looked at her closely; the halo of a braid in her hair was starting to lose its shimmer, “Aren’t you glad you can’t just pluck it out of our cold, dead minds?”

 

“That’s a nice change.”

 

“I will do this for you.”

 

“Tha...” She started, but I stopped her.

 

“But you have to tell me what you are giving Eric for Christmas.”

 

“He can command you to tell him.”

 

“True, but it’ll be hell for him to know that I know and he doesn’t.” I said feeling pleased at getting the upper hand. I knew I was the only one that could do this for her.

 

“Deal.”

 

I shook on our deal and we started plotting away, knowing that this Christmas would be more exciting than the last hundred and fifty. 


	64. Chapter 64

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claudine and Sookie go to Bon Temps and she receives some visitors from New Orleans.

 

**SPOV - MORNING**

 

After my night of scheming with Pam, I ended up visiting Bon Temps to check on the progress of the renovation and also the addition to my present. The sculptor I had called should have arrived by now and I wanted to make sure Alcide and his men had given him access to the property. Claudine had accompanied me and we now appeared in the clearing near the fairy portal.

 

“I’ve made progress on getting your dress ready for the gala.” Claudine said as we made our way through the woods, the sounds of the construction drowning out the normally tranquil rhythm of the forest.

 

“Still holding out hope I won’t tackle Preston in it?” I said and winked at her.

 

“I’m sure you will be on your best behavior.” She said, “But I’ll have you know that some of the fabric of your dress was taken from a dress previously worn by your Great-grandmother.”

 

“Einin?” I asked and the vision of my great-grandmother filled my mind. She had died long before I was born, but I knew Niall had loved her and the children she had given him.

 

“Yes.” She answered.

 

I stopped my progress toward the house and asked, “What was she like?”

 

“She was like you.” Claudine said, “But she was only human, you are so much more.”

 

“Niall never talked about her.” I said, as I absently kicked a stone with my foot, “But Fintan did.”

 

“Fintan loved his mother, as he loved you.” She said.

 

 **^V^** Sookie, Age 10 – Faery **^V^**

“Grandfather?” I asked as we walked hand and hand among the flowers. Spring was so lovely in Faery. I always brought my Gran flowers back with me to place on her windowsill, right outside the kitchen sink. She admired them as worked tirelessly in the kitchen.  

 

“Yes, Sookie.” He said and squeezed my hand. I looked up at him and smiled.

 

“Do I need to marry a fairy when I come of age?”

 

“Is there someone in the realm that you fancy, my dear?”

 

“No, nothing like that.” I said, “Jason spends a lot of time with the human girls and I just wanted to know if I was supposed to be with a fairy or a human.”

 

He stopped and dropped down to his knees, grasping both of my hands, “All I want for you is to find love, whether that be a human or a fairy.”

 

“Great-grandfather has loved both and so has Gran.”

 

“Let’s hope you only have to give your heart away once.”

 

“What if I could love neither?”

 

“Then you’ll just have to keep looking until you find it.” He said and I looked down, “But you will find it. I know it.”

 

“Will you help me find love?”

 

“Maybe when you’re older.”

 

**^V^**

 

“Alcide!” I hollered as I came through the front door.

 

The whole house was covered in plastic and drop cloth, to finalize the interior painting. Once that was done, the only thing left was the exterior. Reinforcing the walls, adding to the porch, landscaping, and many other things that would make the house back to its rightful state.

 

“Sookie!” he hollered back as he stomped down the stairs, taking them two at a time, “Hey boys the boss lady’s here. Break’s over, everyone get back to work.” He yelled through the house, holding an apple in his hand.

 

“Funny.” I said and shook my head at his haughtiness.

 

“You’re the L.R.C.” he said and took a bite out his apple.

 

“What’s that mean?” I said and folded my arms across my chest.

 

“Lower right-hand corner, the one who signs my checks, makes the rules.” He said and continued to chew on his apple.

 

“Look who’s the comedian today.” I said, “You didn’t happen to drop by Fangtasia this weekend did you?” I asked, immediately honing in on his thoughts to see if he was the mysterious Were who Pam had been calling. I came up empty, except for the face of an unknown female Were. I was happy for him. He needed to be rid of Debbie mentally and physically, and the sooner the better.

 

“Had a good weekend, what can I say. You?”

 

“Oh same old, same old.” I said, and Claudine choked down a laugh. Knowing full well my weekend was as eventful as they come.

 

“What can I do for you ladies?” Alcide said and chucked his apple across the room into a black garbage bag.

 

“Did the sculptor come?”

 

“Oh yeah, he’s here.”

 

“No one else is supposed to go down there when he’s here.”

 

“I got that text and the ten other you sent, making sure he was left alone.” He said, “Come with me to see your Michelangelo at work.”

 

I grabbed Alcide’s elbow, “That won’t be necessary.”

 

“Fine with me. You know what to do if you need me.”

 

Claudine followed me past the freshly painted walls and into the spare bedroom. I pushed past the white linen that was obscuring the entrance to the day chamber and looked down at the small man below.

 

“Johan?” I said, loudly enough so he could hear over the pounding of his chisel.

 

He finished with his carving and looked up, and then proceeded to remove the goggles and mask over his face. He raised his arm with the chisel still in it and wiped the sweat off his brow, “Ms. Stackhouse, I presume.”

 

I nodded and I climbed the rope ladder down into the day chamber. Claudine stayed where she was to keep watch.

 

I pivoted around to face Johan, “Thank you for coming on such short notice.”

 

“The project sounded interesting and the money was good.”

 

“I appreciate your honesty.”

 

“Is the spacing and depth to your specifications?” he asked, gesturing to the wall.

 

I ran my hand over what he had engraved into the concrete walls. I took out the translated page the professor had given me from my pocket and compared the script to what had been engraved into the walls. My fingers dipped into the newly carved grooves and I measured the space between.

 

“Why is there a blank space here?” he asked and I turned away from the wall.

 

“I have plans for that spot.” I said and glanced at the blank area where my painting would soon be, “Everything looks good so far. When do you think you will be done?”

 

“Another day should suffice.”

 

“If you need anything please ask the Site Manager, Alcide.” I instructed, “And no one is supposed to enter here except yourself and the Alcide.”

 

“Got it, Ms. Stackhouse.”

 

“Thank you Johan.” I said and handed him the first part of his payment from my purse, “You’ll get the rest of your payment at first dark tomorrow night.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

He put the mask back on his face and I climbed back up the ladder to Claudine. Once on my feet again, I sent a text to Pam to come by the house tomorrow night to provide Johan with his second payment and a bonus of glamour. 

 

“All done?” Claudine asked as I dusted off the fine dust that had gathered on my clothing.

 

“Yes,” I said, “I think I might want to see Jason.”

 

I started walking out of the room, when I noticed Claudine wasn’t following me. I turned to see her looking at her phone with a slight grimace on her face.

 

“What is it?” I asked, moving back to where she was standing.

 

“We can’t see him now.” She replied, “Grandfather wants you to train.”

 

I pulled her a safe distance away from where Johan was below our feet. Even with the pounding of his chisel, I didn’t want to alert anyone to our conversation.

 

“Now?” I whispered in a low tone.

 

“You know the rules Sookie.” Claudine said in the same volume.

 

I groaned at how right she was. Getting into the Christmas spirit yesterday almost distracted me from remembering someone wanted me dead or even worse tortured to the point I wished to be dead. I hoped wherever Breandan was my Great-grandfather would find him. And find him soon.

 

“I’ll let you choose where we start to train.” Claudine offered, and gave me a half-hearted smile.

 

“What are we doing?” I asked, needing to know to choose the right place.

 

“Practicing your...” She said and gestured with her hand, balling it up into a fist then swiftly opening it. So I’m going to be practicing teleporting.

 

I considered her question then said, “We’ll go to the woods of Shreveport.”

 

I checked-in with Alcide, making sure to reiterate to him the importance of protecting Eric’s resting place. I knew he would take care of everything, he had done such a good job before. It was a shame he would forget most of it, once he and himself had been glamoured to forget that the Sheriff of Area 5 rested in Bon Temps.

 

Claudine and I retreated into the forest and exited the way we had come. We appeared outside the home I shared with Eric. Our concrete dwelling was as we had left it and it brought me comfort to see it. I never thought I’d think of anywhere else, but the house in Bon Temps as home. I was wrong. This was now my home. I rubbed the concrete heart in my fingers and looked at Claudine inspecting the woods before us.

 

“Sookie,” Claudine said, still addressing the woods, “It was very dangerous for you to miscalculate during your reentry into Mississippi.”

 

She was right. I could have popped into another vampire’s chamber other than Bubba or alerted the guards to my presence. All because of my miscalculation I could have not only endangered myself, but Claudine.

 

“I understand.”

 

She turned around and popped in front of me, her eyes boring into my own.  I met her hard gaze and we regarded each other. She blinked and looked down taking each of my hands in hers. She lifted up my hands and urged me to open them until our palms were touching at the level of our eyes. My eyes shifted from each of our connected palms and then a shock ran through me and both of our eyes glowed.

 

“What are you doing?” I said in an urgent voice, as the unfamiliar energy pulsed through me.

 

“Opening your eyes.” She said, her eyes clouding over in an eerie white.

 

It felt like electricity was being transferred between our joined hands and my spark began to become full of Claudine’s power. Images entered my mind that were so vivid in detail that I felt like they had been imprinted on my mind. Then Claudine let go and she caught me before I fell to the ground.

 

“What was that?” I said, still in her arms.

 

She helped me stand, but still grasped my hand tightly in hers.

 

“Another application of our light. It can have healing properties. What I just did was share some of my memories with you. I filled in some of the gaps of the places I want you to go.”

 

“Why?”

 

“You are very observant of people Sookie,” Claudine started, “but sometimes you do not notice the surroundings enough to make them useful to you.”

 

“And that is important to teleporting.”

 

“Yes, you must use your mind to create an image of where you want to go. To create a strong enough impression on your brain to allow you to go there. That was why I had you start out by going to your Gran’s house. It’s a strong memory that has been imprinted on you, but as you know you may not have time to be able to remember a place or even know what is beyond a wall, before you must go past it. You must visualize and be able to infer, like you do with people, what awaits you when you cross that threshold.”

 

“How can I do that?”

 

“I want you to utilize not only your eyes, but your other senses. It is not about just picturing the destination, but experiencing it with the full resources of your senses and a tinge of imagination.”

 

“Imagination?”

 

“How do you think I was able to take us to the trunk?” she continued, “I had to imagine the inside, for I had no point of reference to go on. I visualized what it to be like in that situation. Adding the kinesthetic and the auditory and other senses to add dimension and enhance my target. Once you create this in your mind you must focus wholeheartedly on it – as if you were experiencing and the allowing it to come to form.”

 

She moved away from me and spun around. I stayed still and waited for her to cease her inspection of the woods.

 

“We’ll start with something easy. I want you to go to the roof of your home with the Northman.”

 

“How should I even start?”

 

“Have you been up there?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Close your eyes.”

 

I did as she asked and began to give myself over to her voice. My mind awash with hesitation, but I tried to wipe it all away.

 

“Just relax Sookie. Imagine you are floating high up in the sky. You don’t have to see anything, just imagine yourself flying, floating, suspended in the air.”

 

Her words were not hard for me to take in, because not long ago I was floating high above these very woods, in the arms of a vampire, so I brought myself back to that moment.

 

“Then imagine you are looking down at your house, the rooftop.”

 

I could almost smell the roasting of the boar, the smoke as it wafted off the roaring fire.

 

“Then imagine floating down and you are touching the flat surface. Imagine feeling the concrete on the bottoms of your feet, the cool solid surface. Feeling the pine needles that had fallen, shift with each careful step.”

 

The crackling of the fire and Eric’s laughter filled my ears, alighting my soul with happiness.

 

“Now go there.”

 

I took a step forward and a crunching sound assaulted my ears. Then I opened my eyes. I was on the roof. I twisted around and found Claudine down below the house smiling up at me. Then she disappeared and reappeared right next to me. She raised her hands and started to rub my shoulders, releasing the tension, I had no idea I was holding.

 

“Good.” She continued to squeeze gently on my shoulder, “Breathe Sookie.”

 

I took a deep breath and let it go noisily. 

 

“Take another breath and just let it go gently this time.” She instructed.

 

“Allow your breathing to settle and focus on each out breath. Focusing so intently on where you are going will take more strain on your body, but you will be more accurate in your destination and it will possibly save your life someday.”

 

“Or night.” I said.

 

“Or night.” She repeated.

 

I smirked and followed her along the riverbed, until she stopped and turned to face me.

 

“Let’s go somewhere less familiar to you.” She said, “Do you remember Claude’s dressing room?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Go there now.”

 

I closed my eyes and focused. The image of Claude’s room at Hooligan’s flooded my mind, refined by Claudine’s memories. Colors and scents filled my eyes and nose. I felt like I was a fly on the wall then the images became bigger and the room stood before me as if I was in the room, everything in perspective. Then I inhaled, gulping in the oxygen, pulling myself to the spot I stood, the first time I teleported.

 

I opened my eyes and was welcomed to Claude’s approving smile, “Better than the first time.”

 

“I agree.” Claudine said, appearing behind me.

 

“This place wasn’t that unfamiliar.”

 

“No, it’s not.” Claudine said, from her place at the door, her hand holding the door knob.

 

She opened the door and I followed her into the club. She directed me to a closet and opened it to give me a jacket and a scarf. She also took a stack of notecards from the closet, putting them in her purse.

 

I held the clothing in my arms, confused why I would need these if we just got here, “What are these for?”

 

“We’re going to Bellenos apartment.” She said, surprised at the choice of our next destination.

 

The elf doorman was a fixture at Hooligan’s. He maintained his place at the door, because like all elves he had a taste for fresh flesh, usually human flesh. I knew Bellenos had a solid hold over his hunger and would never hurt me, but it was always good to be safe around him. The thought of his chainsaw like teeth made me shiver.  Odd I know for someone that welcomed a vampire to her bed.

 

I put the jacket on as instructed and wrapped the scarf tightly around my neck, “Ready.”

 

Claudine took my hand and we were transported into a light-filled room. My eyes whipped around and I saw Bellenos standing in a corner of the room, leaning against a bookshelf. He looked amused at us invading his space this sunny, winter afternoon. Then just as fast as we had come. We were back in Hooligans.

 

Claudine released my hand and took a step away from me, “Your turn.”

 

My mind tried to pull from the stored memories Claudine had given me, but nothing was available.

 

“You’re on your own. Bellenos just moved over the weekend, so our little trip was the first time I had been there.” She said, still smiling, “You can do it Sookie. Just visualize it.”

 

I tried to recall as much as the room as I could, but I focused on the moment I had seen Bellenos, taking my perspective of the room when I had met his dark eyes; envisioning every detail around his frame from top to bottom. I closed my eyes and relaxed into my breathing.  My head fell back slightly as I let my body sink back to that spot. I could feel my spark send shockwaves through my body and it pulled me back to the elf.

 

“Welcome back, Princess.” Bellenos said, smiling at me with reverence, “She wanted me to give you this if you were successful.”

 

He handed me a folded note, and he encouraged me to open it.

 

_Congratulations! Now go back to our house in Monroe._

_~FG_

 

I bowed slightly to my messenger to follow the note from my fairy godmother.  Everywhere I went there was another clue and if I failed to make it to the right place; I wasn’t able to make it to the next, so I kept trying to find out my next destination. Some places I went I had never been before and soon I had figured out that I was being followed by Claude. I ignored his presence and followed the trail of breadcrumbs until it led me back to the tallest building in Shreveport, the Regions Tower.

 

The cold wind whipped at my face from atop the 25-story building and I found another note.

 

_You must have a faith in your abilities. Make a leap and take yourself to where your heart lies._

_~FG_

I stared at the note and its request. Was she asking me to do what I thought she was asking of me? I took a careful step toward the edge of the building, peering down at the streets below. A leap of faith? Where my heart lies? Both cryptic questions, with simple answers. I pocketed the final note and jumped.

 

My heart raced and I disappeared from the sky, only to land soundly next to where my heart lies, with Eric. I shook the bed within his day chamber in the firehouse. I landed much more softly then the last time I teleported out of thin air. I moved to the side to glance at Eric when I was startled by Eric’s body shifting. I had awoken him from his day rest.

 

“Sookie? Fear?” Eric asked, in a voice barely over a whisper.

 

“Shh, shh. Sleep now. Everything will be all right” I said back to him, pushing a lock of his hair from his eyes heavy from his day rest.

 

His hand fell over my body and we both slept.

 

**SPOV – AFTERNOON**

I woke with a start when that annoying buzzer went off again. God I really needed to tell Eric to tone it down.  My ears could not handle the harsh ringing. I climbed over Eric’s dead body and reached for my phone, which added to the chorus of evil noises that had woken me up. It was Amelia and by the image on the television she was not alone.

 

“Hello.” I said through a yawn.

 

“It’s three in the afternoon Sookie. Wake up!” she said elatedly.

 

“I’m awake and I was going to tell you to go away, but I see you brought company.” I replied, sitting up to inspect the party of three at my door.

 

She looked up and smirked at the camera above, “Big brother’s always watching, huh?”

 

“You know it.” I said, “Why’d you call if you’re at the front door?”

 

“I just wanted to give you fair warning to shore up your shields before you meet with us.” She said, tapping her temple. She looked up at the camera and waited.

 

I wiped the sleep from my eyes and focused on my shields, throwing up walls for my guests, “Got it.”

 

“You sure?”

 

“I’ve sealed them up tighter than Fort Knox.”

 

“Then what are you waiting for, never thought of you being a rude hostess. You have guests.”

 

“Be right there.” I said and stood from the bed.

 

“By all means, get dressed.”  I hung up and could see them all cackling at her insinuation.

 

I laid a soft kiss on Eric’s temple and popped back up to my room. My clothes from the morning had become wrinkled from my midday nap. I opened up my shield briefly to check for the professor, but he was not here. Eric had given me a key last night to the second floor, now that I knew its contents and probably as I suspected because he had removed whatever it was he had acquired for my present. I took the stairs instead of popping down to meet my guests and took my time moving down each step. Giving my fairy side a break.

 

I opened my door to my guests and smiled at all three of them, “Hello, everyone.”

 

“Since you seem to have no time to visit, we decided to come visit you.” Amelia answered for the group.

 

I ushered all three of them inside, looking around for their fourth companion.

 

“That’s so sweet.” I said, “You made sure you weren’t followed here?”

 

“Don’t worry about that. I threw up another ward, just in case you decided to have a battle royal, in my absence.” Amelia quipped and hugged me tightly.

 

I turned to my next guest and gave him a hug in greeting as well, “Hi Uncle.”

 

“Hello, my dear.” He said in his usual low tone.

 

“Howareya Sookie-monster?” Diantha said and gripped me tightly as I tried to avoid making contact with her spiked red hair.

 

The half-demon was attired in her usual loud and extremely out of place attire. If someone would ask me to select what box her fashion style fell into, I would need to check all the boxes to describe her. She was a fashion explosion with her green and red knee-high socks that made her look like an elf to her suspendered skirt that was inappropriately short. She knew how to make a statement and it usually ended in an exclamation point.

 

“Very well now that all of you are here.” I answered, “Where’s Glad?” I inquired on her sister Gladiola.

 

“She should be here any minute.” Mr. C answered for her and looked down at his watch, “She decided to run from New Orleans.”

 

“Does she have my package?” I asked, asking about the request I made of her for Pam.

 

“She’s actually carrying it with her. Makes her feel like she’s on a job.” Diantha answered.

 

The doorbell rang seconds later and I greeted my messenger, “Glad!”

 

“Sookie!” She said and handed me the small package before slinking into the entryway with the other NOLA crew. I shut the door behind her and she turned to greet me with a warm embrace.

 

Gladiola was thin and slight like her sister, but unlike Diantha she had a tamer fashion sense. She made up for her conservative style in her hair as it was dyed a bright gold that shimmered like silk. Their appearance belied their power as a team that had been known to mow through enemies with a flick of their wrists. The daughters of Nergel were quite a pair.

 

“Thank you all for coming! I’m sorry I wasn’t able to come down this weekend. Duty calls.”

 

Both Diantha and Gladiola visibly scented the air and gave each other a knowing look.

 

“Come let’s go up to my apartment to sit. I’m sure you’ve had a long drive or in Glad’s case, run.” I led them all up to my floor and welcomed them to sit in the living room. Making sure to hide away the box in my bedroom to wrap for Pam.  

 

I didn’t have much in the fridge, but I was able to make some coffee and heat up some frozen cinnamon rolls to serve my guests. I placed the platter down on the coffee table and sat between Gladiola and Diantha on the couch.

 

“How’s are favorite Daywoman doing?” Amelia asked.

 

I took a sip of my coffee and answered, “Good. Instead of saving the world and saving my ass, I’ve been preparing for Christmas.”

 

“Soundslikefun.” Diantha said in her usual run-on sentence speak. She never breathed when she spoke; her words fell out of her mouth like  a free-falling elevator.

 

“We brought you a few things, but we don’t want you to open them before Christmas.” Gladiola said, less rapidly than her sister.

 

“Oh, and I have something for Eric.” Amelia said.

 

“For Christmas?” I asked, confused as to why she had something for Eric.

 

“No.” she said, and she reached into her purse. Her arm disappearing further into the little bag than its physical appearance would allow. She pulled out a light blue velvet bag and handed it to me, “Tell him he just needs to place the object inside of it.”

 

“You’ve spoken to him?” I asked, curiously. She nodded and took a bite of one of the rolls. I was very tempted to peak into her mind, but I stopped myself. This must have something to do with my present. I let her odd request pass and laid the bag on my lap.

 

“How goes your training?” Mr. C asked.

 

“I still have so much to learn, but I think if Breandan ever does come. I will be ready.”

 

“You’re training without us.” Gladiola said, and turned to me with a look of mock disappointment on her face.

 

“I want to train withaviking.” Diantha added and winked

 

“Well keep it up. You are protected here and hopefully Breandan’s influence will lessen the longer he tries and fails to overthrow the Prince.” Mr. C said, his statement easing my mind.

 

We talked until we had finished the supply of coffee and rolls and they all stood to leave me for the night.

 

“Don’t open anything until Christmas.” Gladiola said.

 

“Unless you want to.” Diantha countered and shrugged.

 

The two hugged me together and I bid them good night.

 

“We’ll be staying for until tomorrow evening. I have business in town, so feel free to call us tomorrow. The girls want to play.” Mr. C said.

 

The trio of demons left the apartment and it was only Amelia and I left. I went back up to my apartment to find Amelia’s head buried inside a large trunk.

 

“Nice purse?” I said, assuming the trunk had also come from her magical purse.

 

“You like it.” She said, still with her head and hands in the trunk, “Much easier to transport things and saves on the baggage fees.”

 

I chuckled and walked over to see what she was doing in the trunk, “What’s in the trunk?”

 

“Clothes that I borrowed from you and some new ones I picked up for you along the way.” She said, sitting on her haunches, “Do you still have that blue navy dress, knee-length, silk?”

 

“Why?”

 

“I was thinking of wearing it somewhere.”

 

“Sorry it’s gone.”

 

“The blue one with flowers?”

 

“That’s gone to.”

 

“What the hell Sookie, you messing them all up in the wash?”

 

“No.”

 

“Does the answer start with an E?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Then you need all the clothes you can get.” She said, handing me a bright pink dress from the trunk.

 

“You’re brilliant!” I said, startling Amelia with my words. Her suggestion and the dress exploded in my mind like a flashbulb. My fingers tapped away on my phone at a rapid pace and I sent a text to my cousin.

 

“Uhh...it’s just common sense. Vampire rips clothes. Ravishes fairy. Clothes destroyed. Buy new clothes. Or in this case get clothes from designers.” Amelia chirped, trying to figure out the reason for my outburst.

 

“Sorry. You just gave me an idea for a gag gift.” I explained. I really had been having a hard time trying to figure out what to give Eric for his second gift. Unfortunately I would need to make another deal with Pam to make it happen.

 

“Let me guess. This is for the Viking.”

 

“Yes.” I said and smiled slyly.

 

“Are you going to tell me what this genius idea is?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“We used to share everything.”

 

“I put a stop to that when you started using my toothbrush.” I chided.

 

“I thought it was Bob’s.” She said in response.

 

“Eww. Amelia. No.” I said in succession, trying to not think about the cat formerly known as Bob.

 

“I won’t tell him.” She pleaded.

 

“No!” I said strongly.

 

I started cleaning up the table and putting all the plates and mugs into the dishwasher, while Amelia kept at me trying to get me to reveal my gift.

 

“If you won’t tell me what you are getting him. At least take this from me.” 

 

“What is it?”

 

“Your necklace.”

 

“Think of it as an early Christmas present. I’ve heard that bad magic doesn’t adhere to the holiday season.” She said handing me the necklace.

 

“Thanks Amelia.” I said.

 

“You’re welcome. I have something else for you, but that you can save it for Christmas.” She said and pulled out another item out of her purse, this one wrapped in silver wrapping paper with a blue bow.

 

I took the large wrapped box from her and we spent the remainder of the afternoon going through Amelia’s’ trunk full of treasures.

 

**SPOV – NIGHT**

 

“Knock, knock.” I heard through the door.

 

My eyes went to the windows and was shocked that it was already well past sunset. Amelia and I had been so busy going over my replacement clothes that I didn’t realize it was already night time.

 

I opened it to reveal my vampire caller, “Hello Pam.”

 

“I’ve come to bring you to Fangtasia.” She said,

 

I looked past her to see where Eric was. He was in the firehouse when I had left him, why had he left without me?

 

“Where’s Eric?” I asked.

 

“He was letting you have your girl time.” Pam said, inspecting some of the items strewn throughout the apartment with an expert eye, “Now it’s his time.”

 

“Amelia, I’m going to Fangtasia,” I said, “Will you be okay here tonight?”

 

“I’ll be fine I need to work on an alteration spell.” She said, “Hi Pam.”

 

“Not on my clothes!”

 

“Well if I mess up we can start a doll couture clothing line.”

  
“Haha. Have fun.”

 

“Night witch.” Pam called out to Amelia.

 

I took a sweater off the hook at the door and was about to walk out, when I was stopped by Pam’s hand at my collar.

 

“Change?”

 

“This won’t do.” I looked down at my shirt and jeans.

 

“A dress, please.” Pam requested, less rudely than I expected.  

 

I groaned and started walking to my room, but Pam beat me to it and started moving at vampire speed through my closet and around the room, until she stood before me with a black dress on a hanger. It was one of the dresses Amelia had brought me.

 

“Okay.” I said and took the hangar from her hand, “Be right back.”

 

I changed into the dress and let my hair fall loosely on my shoulders. After dressing, I went to the restroom to reapply my make-up and found my vampire escort further inspecting my closet.

 

“Have you come to borrow my clothes too?” I said to Pam.

 

“No.” she said simply, her eyes cataloging every single item into her fashion vault.

 

We left the firehouse and drove the short distance to Fangtasia. During the drive, I went over my instructions about what to do with the sculptor. She accepted my orders and was happy to oblige me now that she knew what it was for.

 

I received a reply from Claude and smiled at his answer. Now I could ask Pam my second request.

 

“Pam?” I said as we pulled into the parking lot of Fangtasia, I stopped her from getting out by gripping lightly on her arm.

 

“What do you want?”

 

“I need a picture of Eric with that spandex outfit?” I asked nicely, smiling broadly.

 

“Why? I thought you said, you didn’t care what he wore.” she said, evaluating me closely.

 

“I just need it.” I said more strongly.

 

“For Christmas?” she asked.

 

“Yes”

 

“Hold up. You told me what you were giving him and I cannot see how this fits into your little plan, which means you didn’t hold up your end of the bargain.”

 

“You didn’t specify which gift I was supposed to tell you.” I said, slyly and she got less defensive, relaxing into her seat.

 

“If it’s for that gift, you piqued my interest. Keep talking.”

 

“Do you even have a picture?”

 

“Are you kidding me, of course I do.  I would kill to know where that outfit is located, just so I could flaunt it in his face and prove I didn’t Photoshop it onto his body.” Pam said.

 

“So..” I said, interrupting her rant.

“Also you were the one that put a limit on the amount spent on this present, so what are you offering?”

 

“I’m not talking about money.”

 

“We’re bartering then.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“I’m not sure what I want for this evidence.” She said and became thoughtful.

 

“If I give you a vial of pure fairy blood, will you give it to me?” I said.

 

“I’ll even destroy the original and give you the last copy if you gave me that.” Pam said, her body almost vibrating with excitement. I never knew Pam could fidget, she was doing so now.

 

“Have you ever had fairy blood?” I said, not sure if I should have offered this up to her.

 

“NO!” she screeched, “You fairy fuckers are stingy with your blood and I’ve never had the pleasure. “

 

“So do we have a deal?” I said, “ The picture for the blood.”

 

“I’m going to make up some new holidays, just so I can be around you during gift giving time.” She said, smiling, “I’m making out like a bandit and it’s not even Christmas yet.”

 

“And you can’t tell Eric!”

 

“My lips are sealed, Fairy Princess.”

 

“Good. Then let’s go meet your maker.”

 

Tuesdays were always one of the quieter nights at Fangtasia, only a dozen or so people were in line waiting for the doors to open. I walked past them and made sure to check to see if there were any undesirables. Pam took me into Eric’s office and I was sad when I entered to find it empty. I removed my sweater and placed it on the sofa. Pam shut the door and gestured to Eric’s desk. I looked down at it and observed a tented note with the words (For the Valkyrie) and next to it was a bamboo sword.

 

“What am I supposed to do with a wooden sword?” I asked Pam.

 

“Take it to the basement and you’ll see.” Pam said and raised her eyebrow.

 

“Do I need to change?” I said looking down at my new dress.

 

“No.” Pam said, “He wanted to come as you are.”

 

“And that would be.”

 

“A Princess.”

 

I took the blunt sword and followed Pam into the basement. Before I reached the bottom step I could hear the clashing of metal on metal. When I reached the final step, I glimpsed Eric and Chow fighting with a fierce intensity with their fangs and swords bared. Eric’s eyes shined like glittering sapphires in the darkened space. His face filled with happiness at being able to fight as he was. He loved a good fight, it was in his blood. He was still such a Viking.

 

Pam took a step in front of me and we waited for the two of them to stop. Finally, Eric was able to disarm Chow and now had his blade pointed at his chest, drawing some blood. Chow let his arms fall to his side and retracted his fangs in submission. Eric brought the sword to his side and they both bowed to each other.

 

I wanted to greet Eric in my usual way, but Chow was here so I held back from showing my affection for him. The pair approached us with their swords sheathed at their sides.  

 

“Miss. Stackhouse, thank you for coming tonight.” Eric said, and I was almost knocked over by the amount of love he sent through the bond.

 

“I come when I am called.” I answered to my boss obediently.

 

“I’ve asked Chow here to show you how to wield a steel katana. I’ve been told he’s an expert and he has demonstrated his skill to me.” He said and my eyes creased slightly at the remark about Chow’s skill, because I was the one who had told Eric that I believed Chow to be a good with a sword.

 

“Why would you like me to know this?” I asked, furthering the façade,

 

“I can’t have my Daywoman unprepared to fight. It’s a dangerous world and you hold many things of mine.” Like his heart.

 

“Okay. What will you have me do?”

 

“Just listen to Chow and learn.”

 

Eric and Pam moved away from us and I turned to Chow. He gripped his sword at his hip, moving the blade in and out of its sheath with his thumb, like he was cocking a pistol. He bowed to me to his waist and I mirrored the gesture.

 

He instructed me to grip my bamboo sword in Japanese and I answered back.

 

“English Chow.” Eric ordered, “I want to know what you are telling her. And you as well Susannah”

 

“Yes, Sheriff.” Chow answered.

 

“Yes, Master.” I answered as well.

 

And my lesson began once more.  

 

**PPOV**

I watched as Chow showed Sookie how to hold a sword. She had only worked with the weapon with Eric and me that one night, but she already had a good feel for it.

 

“ _Why are you not showing her these things_?” I asked Eric in Swedish. We of course were not under the English only rule.

 

“ _It’s a different technique and I think it would help her_.” Eric answered with his eyes trained on Chow and Sookie.

 

“ _You trust Chow with her_.”

 

His eyes moving quickly to the side, “ _No_.”

 

“ _Then why?_ ”

 

“ _I trust Chow to impart knowledge to her_. _Knowledge she may need during battle._ ”

 

I accepted his explanation and watched Sookie dance with the sword around her; her dress fluttering like a hummingbird’s wing with her every move. Chow instructed her using another bamboo sword and they sparred for a good while in the basement. He corrected her mistakes and showed her what she was doing wrong. Other than his earlier comment for them to speak English, Eric just watched and let Chow show Sookie his knowledge of the sword. I left the basement at Eric’s request and went to find a meal, very tempted to return to the firehouse to meet the witch.

 

**EPOV**

 

I only watched as my Princess practiced with her Katana absorbing the lesson from the former Yakuza. Wielding a sword was like having an extension of yourself, Sookie could not be molded into something she was not. She must take from what we all teach her and make it into something that suits her, until it flows naturally through her.

 

I noticed a change in the bond and felt Sookie’s body giving up on her, but she fought through it. I was about to stop them when Sookie gave me a look of warning. She roared out as she brought the blade across her body and it collided with Chow’s. He sheathed his weapon and she did the same. They bowed to each other and both turned to me for instruction.

 

“Chow you are dismissed.” I ordered and he disappeared up to the bar.

 

“ _Kom hit_.” I said. [Come here.]

 

Sookie took a careful step forward me and collapsed into my arms, “I’m tired.”

 

“I know.” I said and pushed her hair matted with sweat out of her eyes.

 

“Can we go home tonight?” she asked and wrapped her arms around with me tighter, “I feel  like I’ve been everywhere, but home today.”

 

“I hear you have a guest.” I said.

 

“She’s surrounded herself with magic. She’ll be okay.” She said in a tired voice, yawning, “Why have you been talking to Amelia?”

 

“It’s a surprise.” I answered. I needed Amelia to craft something that would make my gift only answer to Sookie and to never be used against her.

 

“That’s what I figured.” She said and yawned again.

 

“You’re a smart woman.”

 

“And now I’m a tired woman.”

 

“We can go home, but first I’m to give you a note.”

 

**SPOV**

 

“From whom?” I asked. He took the familiar looking vellum from his pocket and handed it to me. I opened it and read it to myself.

 

_You’ve found where your heart lies and your day is done. Rest now and go back to where hearts of concrete become one._

_~FG_

 

I gave Eric a quizzical look. How did he get this note? Then I remembered our little game of follow the fairy. The firehouse was not to be my last stop. I was supposed to go back to where we had started.

 

“It was under my pillow, with instructions to give it to you.” He said, to my unspoken question, “What did it say?”

 

“I think I’ve received my final orders for the night.” I said, folding it in two and tucking it securely back in his pocket, giving his fine ass a firm squeeze before removing my hand.

 

“Which are?” he inquired, pulling me closer to him.

 

“To go home.” I said, “With you.”

 

I jumped into his arms and kissed him to do just that. Hoping I could summon enough energy to do more than rest. 


	65. Chapter 65

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is learning to be “flexible” as the holiday approaches.

**SPOV – Bon Temps: 3 nights until Christmas Eve**

“Sook, I’m going to get the biggest tree. Just you see. Like as big as the trees that daddy used to get. Remember?” Jason said as he spun around talking animatedly, holding his ax.

 

“I remember Jase, but they probably weren’t that big. It just looked really big because you were small at the time.” I said and smiled at my brother as we trudged through the woods in Bon Temps, looking for a tree to put in Jason’s house.

 

“I think he can get a really big tree.” Gladiola said and nudged her sister.

 

“Ithinksotoo.” Diantha said.

 

“What did she say?” Jason asked, turning his head slightly to hear my answer.  

 

“She just said that she believes in you.” I answered, putting my hand on his shoulder and giving it a squeeze of support for his manly efforts.

 

“Just you ladies see, I’m going to find one.” he said.

 

We all smiled indulgently at my brother, all of us knowing we were more than capable of getting our own tree. We followed Jason through the woods and I kept an eye on Claude silently hopping among the upper branches. Jason stopped at a fir tree that stood about six feet in height and turned to me.

 

“What about this one?” He asked.

 

“I think it will do. Get to hacking.” I said, letting him do the heavy lifting.

 

He smiled and started swinging away. The three of us surrounded him and watched him make little headway at the thick trunk. Diantha and Gladiola exchanged a look and let out an exasperated sigh.

 

“Sookie, sword.” Diantha ordered. I kept the sword sheathed at my side. Wearing the white katana Chow had given me to get used to having it at my side.

 

“Give him a few more swings.” I said.

 

“Onetwotree.” Diantha counted out, taking my suggestion literally and then walked over to Jason.

 

“Jason stop!” I said loudly to try to get him out of the way of the determined demon. At Diantha’s approach, he stopped swinging, backing away from the tree, leaving the ax on the ground.

 

Diantha took his place and with one pull yanked the tree from its roots.

 

Jason stood there with a slack-jawed expressed on his face. He looked at Diantha then muttered,  “Thanks?”

 

“Don’t mention it.” Diantha said, leaving the tree at Jason’s feet. Her sister chuckling behind her.

 

“Aren’t you going to carry it to?” Jason called after her, shaking off the initial shock at seeing the small woman uproot a tree.

 

“No, I think I’ll let the men handle it.” Diantha shouted forward as we moved back toward the house. Gladiola still giggling beside her.

 

“Come on Jason, I’ll help you carry it.” I offered, adjusting the light sword at my side so that it now rested on my back.

 

Jason grabbed the trunk and I picked up the top of the tree to begin our journey back to the house. Above us, Claude’s laughter filled the trees and I spied his form almost invisible in the thick foliage.  

 

“She said men Claude.” I shouted up at him. Admonishing him for his laughter. He should be helping out.

 

“Claude is here?” Jason said craning his head around for confirmation.

 

“He’s always around Jason.” I answered, “He won’t bother you.”

 

I shot my light at the tree limb Claude was sitting on and he fell down a few branches, before he teleported to another. I laughed to myself and smirked at my cousin. Jason, ever the dutiful brother, unaware that anything had occurred kept on walking. Claude looked like he was about he was going to throw his light back at me, when he retracted his hand and sighed. I was sure a certain Fairy Prince’s voice was running through his head telling him to protect me. I’m sure I would pay for the next time we trained. Claude continued to move along with us and I focused on getting this tree back to the house.

 

We moved past the tree line and met up with Diantha and Gladiola who seemed to have made some new friends. The workmen quickly retreated back into the house at the sight of me and the girls gave me a dejected look at sending their male callers away. I saved those men from a world of hurt. Sex with a demon was corrosive and I was pretty sure those Weres didn’t know how to handle one.

 

Jason took the tree and loaded it into his truck. Dismissing my assistance as he tried to regain some of his manliness, “I’ll have it all ready for Christmas Sook. I promise.”

 

“No worries Jason. I’m sure you will. I’ll send Alcide over with the boxes from storage with all of the Christmas ornaments. If you need help just let me know.” I said and hugged him.

 

“Will Eric be coming over?”  he asked with his hand on the car door.

 

“No,” I said, “Claudine and Claude are coming so it wouldn’t be a good idea.”

 

“True.”

 

“What kind of pie do you want me to bake?” I asked. Pie was an essential piece of any Stackhouse family gathering and I was more than willing to continue the tradition my Gran had left behind.

 

“Apple is fine.”

 

“Okay I’ll bring that and a side dish.”

 

“Sounds good. See you later Sook.” He said and jumped into his truck, “Tell those girls, your friends, thanks for the help.”

 

“I will. Bye Jason.”

 

“Bye Sookie.”  Jason said and drove down the drive.

 

I found Gladiola and Diantha on the newly painted porch swing, chatting away in their demon language. I interrupted them to see what they wanted to do next, “What’s the plan?”

 

“Glad wants to go for a run and then maybe we’ll show you a few things.” Diantha answered.

 

“But I can’t run as fast as you two.” I countered. Not wanting to think about the dizzying speeds they move at. They move almost as fast as vampires and they were only half-demon.

 

“You don’t have to. I’ll carry you.” Gladiola answered. I thanked my lucky stars I had a light breakfast. Motion sickness on the back of a demon wasn’t something I cared to experience.

 

“You’re much lighter thanatree.” Diantha said and prodded her sister with her elbow. Still cracking up about besting Jason.

 

“Leave Jason alone. He was trying his best.” I said.

 

“We know, but he still needs to know woman can be independent.”  Gladiola argued.

 

“We’re not all flowers that fall over at the slightest breeze.” Diantha added.

 

“True. That reminds me. Before we go anywhere can we go leave some flowers on my grandparents’ graves?” I suggested.

 

“Of course, Sookie.” Gladiola said, and crouched down before me, “Hop on.”

 

I hesitated before climbing onto her back, adjusting my borrowed sword as an easy excuse to not immediately climb on her back. She was so much smaller than Eric. It felt awkward since we were so similar in height. I adjusted myself on her body and she moved me like I was a little doll to get comfortable having me there. Alcide’s head peeked out of a window and he gave us a weary look. I waved to him and he reluctantly waved back. Gladiola set off like a lightning bolt and ran through the woods in the direction of the cemetery. I kept my head buried in her back to not get disoriented from the rapid movement and to protect myself from the dust storm she kicked up in her wake. The light shifted and I looked up to see we had made it into the cemetery grounds. Thankfully, Gladiola came to a gradual stop and released me from her back. I stood and waited until Diantha arrived to continue to the gravesite.

 

“Where are we going to get flowers?” Diantha asked.

 

“She’s right. It’s the middle of winter there won’t be many flowers around to take.” Gladiola said.

 

“I’ll take care of that when we get there.” I said and began to walk in the direction of the final resting place of Adele and Mitchell Stackhouse.

 

The winter chill made the normally loose earth feel hard with each step and I walked with purpose amongst the dead around me. There were only a few flowers amongst the hundreds of markers, which wasn’t odd this time of year. It was cold and flowers didn’t last long. It was good to know that some people still cared for their loved ones. We approached the markers and I knelt down in the grass to brush away the dirt and debris that had gathered on the headstones. I removed the sword from my back and placed it gently in the grass. Both of the stones were similar, except for one small difference. A mark left behind by my Great-grandfather, just above the words Adele Stackhouse. Seeing it now I realized how he liked to place his mark on things. The reason behind the mark would be his own he would tell me, but whether that was a need to possess an object or just to differentiate it I would never know.

 

With my finger, I traced the symbol and my Gran’s name. I missed her, but she had a full life. I life full of love and family. She was my first protector, the first defense against a world that I didn’t believe I could belong in. I would always be grateful for that and her unconditional love. I summoned a bouquet of daisies. Gran always loved daisies. They were like her, simple, uncomplicated beauty. I divided the bouquet between Gran and Grandpa Mitchell’s graves.

 

During my inspection, Gladiola and Diantha stood behind me not making a sound. Standing as still as the stones, allowing me to pay my respects. I turned around still on my knees and gave them each a flower, a dianthus and a gladiola. They both approached the stones and lay their flowers down and bowed their heads in deference to my grandparents. I brought my gloved hand to my lips and returned it to each grave laying a kiss for each. Then I called one last flower to my hand, a dandelion. I took the stem between my fingers and said a silent prayer for Fintan. Inhaling deeply I let out a gentle breath and sent the tiny flowers into the sky. A single tear came from my eye and I wiped it away. My grandfather hated to see me cry and so did a certain vampire. I composed myself, before facing the sisters.

 

I stood before them and said, “I’m ready.”

 

“Uncle tells us you have a gym?” Gladiola remarked.

 

“Yes, at the firehouse.”

 

“Then let’s go.” Gladiola said and again urged me to get on her back. I felt more comfortable doing so, after my initial hesitation the first time. It would be easier to teleport back, but it was nice to not have to exert any effort to go from place to place. It actually was kind of fun.

 

The journey was much longer, but more interesting than the brief run through the woods. We ran through crowded areas and yet were seen as only a blur of color. Many people shrugging off our appearance as a winter gust. If I knew we were going to be traveling this way I would have worn something that wasn’t a red sweater. Gladiola stopped at my front door and I hopped off her back feeling no worse for wear.

 

They followed me into the firehouse and led them directly to the gym. I switched on the lights and they moved past me to inspect the area before them. Folding my arms across my chest I let them evaluate my training area. They had not given me any clue as to what they would teach me. From my previous work with them it had only been hand to hand combat. Nothing as intensive as what I had been learning from Eric and Pam, or even Chow, but it was a decent foundation.

 

“Do you have the shoes we gave you?” Diantha asked.

 

“Yes, one of the pair is actually upstairs in my closet.” I answered.

 

“Go get them and come back here and tie your hair in a tight bun.” Gladiola instructed.

 

I ran up the stairs and retrieved the shoes from my room. On my way out I retrieved a couple of water bottles from the fridge and returned to see both Gladiola and Diantha inside the ring. Both of them were contorted in strange poses with Gladiola lying on her back with her legs up holding Diantha in the air. It looked like I had stumbled upon the circus.

 

“What are you two doing?” I said to get their attention.

 

They both turned to look at me on the other side of the ropes and then each other. Gladiola propelled Diantha into the air using her legs and her sister landed gracefully on her feet.  They approached the ropes and leaned into them flipping themselves over and finally boxing me in a demon sandwich.

 

“Yoga.” Diantha answered. Feeling slightly uncomfortable at having both of them so close.

 

“With a mix of acrobatics.” Gladiola continued, “How flexible are you Sookie?”

 

“I can manage.”  I said, and then without warning, I was grabbed at both my arms and legs by each sister, “Hey!!” I shouted at them.

 

My body was now parallel to the floor, each one holding an ankle or a wrist. They pulled at my limbs and I felt them stretch at their movement. I started screaming at them to let me go, but they kept on tugging.

 

“Calm down, Sookie-monster. We’re not trying to hurt you.” Diantha said, her words not calming me in the least.

 

“We’re just testing your limits.” Gladiola explained.

 

“I think I’m at my limit. Let me go.” I screeched, then as quickly as I was held, they placed me upright again. My limbs felt like they been through a taffy machine and shook my whole body trying to get control over them.

 

“Don’t get used to standing straight because we’re going to have you in all sorts of positions.” Gladiola said and I put my hands on my hips in protest to these supposed new positions.

 

“Yourvampirewillthankus.” Diantha added and she smiled broadly.

 

“He won’t be happy if you return me broken.” I chided the both of them, “Why are you teaching me this?”

 

“Because your body needs to have a full range of motion. You can learn all you want about wielding a sword or carrying a dagger, but if you can’t get out of the grasp of your enemy. You’re as good as dead.” Gladiola said.

 

I understood where she was coming from. When Eric and Pam had tied me up in the basement I had had to contort my body in ways I didn’t think were possible. I needed to make sure that my body would be ready for any eventuality and if that meant becoming more flexible I should do it.

 

“All right.” I said in acceptance, “I’m your mannequin to mold.”

 

“Let’s hope you’re not that stiff.” Diantha said.

 

They ushered me into the ring and laid me on my back. Both of them started to stretch my body; this time with a lot more care than before. They eased my muscles into the positions they wanted me to go into and I relaxed in their knowledgeable hands. This was more relaxing than any of my other training and it eased my mind to know that I was doing something good for my body.

 

“Howareya doing Sookie?” Diantha asked as she pushed on my ankles above my head.

 

“Fine. Keep going.” I answered and she continued to stretch my body further.

 

“Just keep breathing.” Gladiola added and put a finite amount of pressure on my temples.

 

The air filled my lungs and I mindfully let each breath go. In and out. Allowing my muscles to be manipulated at will. Then all the tugging and the pulling stopped and I opened my eyes that had shut during their ministrations to see them staring down at me.

 

“Relaxed?” Diantha asked.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Good, because now we’re going to get to the fun part.”

 

“I thought that was the fun part.” I said still lying on the mat. Ready to fall asleep from the relaxing pressure they put on my body.

 

“Oh no, that was just the warm-up.” Gladiola said.

 

“Really?” I questioned, trying to hold on to my tension free state for as long as possible.

 

“Yes, we said yoga.” Gladiola clarified.

 

“And acrobatics.” Diantha finished.

 

Before I knew what was happening, I was being thrown into the air and I landed like a plank. My fall cushioned by Gladiola legs that bent to accommodate my fall.

 

“I’m going to be the base, Diantha is going to be the spotter, which would make you.” She bent her knees again my body moving with them, “the flyer!”

 

Then I was up the air again, my back bending like I was caught in the matrix; laughing and screaming out the entire time.

 

**EPOV**

 

I reached across the bed for Sookie, but she was not there. My nose then detected a delicate floral scent that I identified as plumerias. It was then that I knew where Sookie was. Tossing the comforter to the side, I forwent dressing to join her. I walked quietly down the hall, the sound of her humming getting louder as I approached the bathroom. I peered around the corner and glimpsed my fairy bathing in the large tub surrounded by a tower of bubbles. Half of her small body was above the water as she ran her hand along her arms, she stopped what she was doing and twisted her head around to spy me watching her.

 

“Hello.” She said, like a one-word invitation.

 

“Hello.” I replied and took a few steps toward her. Her wet, slick body calling to me as she gazed at me expectantly.  

 

She sank into the tub and leaned back against the far side, facing me. She sank further until only her eyes were visible above the water. The corner of her eyes creased and I knew she was smiling below the bubbles. Wanting me to come to her, even if her actions stood contrary to that. 

 

“Are you scared of me Fairy Princess?” I asked and walked closer to her still.

 

She shook her head, her nose briefly surfacing so she could breathe.

 

“Then why are you hiding?” I asked again. Now I was standing outside of the tub above her. She looked up at me, my position causing her to remove her head from the water. I crouched down until our faces were mere inches from the other.

 

“Because I wanted you to find me.” She answered lifting herself out of the water to bring her head closer to mine.

 

“I will always find you.” I said and captured her lips in mine.

 

“But you’ll never find my present.” Sookie teased, her lips flushed.

 

“I can think of one thing you can give me right now.” I said, becoming achingly hard at the sight of her naked body.

 

“No.” she said, moving her body until her head rested on lip of the tub. Her hands pushed me up and I stood, “I feel like taking.”

 

**SPOV**

 

I craned my neck further, getting used to my increased flexibility from today’s training. I knew it was only a temporary state, but I would take full advantage of it and of Eric. I took what I wanted and grasped onto his cock, perfectly positioned above me. Taking him in my mouth, stroking and caressing his length with my tongue. His fangs clicked and he grunted his pleasure as I took him deeper in my mouth. His body shifted as I felt his body press over me. He  lifted my body out of the water to swipe his tongue all the way down my soaking core. I inhaled sharply, the action causing my mouth to constrict around him and he tightened the hold he had on my thighs. I slowed down my movements and pushed him away from me, drawing my tongue along him until I could no longer feel him. He lowered me slowly back down and I twisted around to face him.

 

We regarded each other, I from inside the tub, he from outside of it. Then he moved and I raised my hand to stop him. I did more than gesture for him to stop his forward progress, I froze him in place. He blinked heatedly, his eyes darkening in lust. I stepped out of the tub dripping from head to toe. I took a gentle step to meet his still form and ran my hand along his face down his chest to rest just above his rigid cock that was pressing into my stomach.

 

“I had a lesson today.” I said, outlining my fingers on the v-shaped muscles at his waist.

 

I looked up at him meeting his eyes that were now furious at me for controlling him as I was, “A lesson on how to move my body. To twist and bend my form.”

 

I turned my back to him and I caressed my back against his front with my wet body. Arching my back, I gripped the back of his head with my hand pushing myself closer to what I wanted him to do. I no longer wanted him to give. I wanted him to take and I was just about to allow him to. Moving slowly forward I bent my body over the tub, resting my hands on the edge.

 

“Count with me.” I ordered, watching him in the mirror across the room.

 

“Three.” I said and he blinked.

 

“Two.” I said and he blinked again.

 

“One.” I whispered, feeling full of anticipation. And once more he blinked.

 

Then I let him go.

 

**EPOV**

 

My body came back under my control and I took control. Immediately wrapping my hands around her waist and taking my fairy princess’s body. 

 

“Bend for me.” I hissed and she angled her body further forward, allowing me to thrust deeper into her.

 

Testing her flexibility, I gripped her neck pulling her backwards. My action making her back arch beautifully. I wrapped my arm around her neck and sucked hard on the spot I intended to bite. My fangs scraped the side of her neck and she tightened below. Her hand came to my mouth and she pierced her finger. Rubbing it along her neck, leaving behind a bloody trail. I could not wait any longer, I licked up the blood off her neck and pierced my fangs into to neck to take more of her blood. I sucked slowly, relishing the sweet, sweet blood that my bonded offered me.

 

**SPOV**

 

For a moment I felt like I was outside my body, feeling intense pleasure from giving my body over to Eric. He was relentless and I took everything he gave me. The pleasure. The pain. All of it. I trusted him implicitly with my body and he possessed me completely. My breathing had become ragged and I screamed out my orgasm and light shot from my hands, making a flash like a bolt of lightning. It didn’t faze Eric in the least and he continued to fuck me until he gasped out his own orgasm, emptying his seed deep inside of me. Gulping in air as if he had never taken a breath before. He let me go and eased out of me.

 

“Lover.” He said in a low unhurried voice, “I think I like your demon friends.”

 

I twisted around and giggled at his comment, “Oh don’t worry, cowboy. I’ve got moves you’ve never seen.”

 

“If we didn’t have to go to Fangtasia I would most certainly take you up on that offer, fairy princess.”

 

“Then let’s get clean and go over there, so we can spend the rest of the night tying each other into knots.”

 

“Agreed.”

 

“You first.” I teased and slapping the bathwater, splashing him.

 

I disappeared out of his grasp into the shower, but I knew no matter where I went he would always find me. 

 

**PPOV – Pam’s House**

 

After dropping by Bon Temps to uphold my side of the bargain with Sookie, I returned to my home to get some help from Indira to prepare for hosting our little Christmas Eve party.

 

“Indira stop playing with Eric’s present!” I yelled at my helper who had gotten distracted.

 

“Can you not read what it says Pam?” she replied, ignoring my request and continuing to fly it around the room, mocking me with it.

 

I guess that was the point of the present, but it was meant for Eric. I had just taken it out of the box to put the batteries in it. I hated getting presents and the person doesn’t give you the batteries for the present. Like the one time Eric got me a cattle prod, to add to my collection of torture devices. I had to wait a full day till I could use it. Cheap bastard.

 

I caught the flying menace in the air and my sari-clad assistant gave me a sad face. Boo-fucking hoo. She can buy her own. And she was supposed to be helping me get my house ready for Saturday, instead of playing with the present. I took the present and put it back in the box, yanking the remote out of Indira’s hands. Seriously convinced that vampires could have ADHD.

 

“Are you going to help me or not?”

 

“Why are you celebrating the human holiday this year?”  Indira asked.

 

I didn’t want to admit to her that the reason was the Daywoman. Getting ready for it the past week had actually been quite enjoyable. It was surprisingly gratifying to seek out the right presents for my maker and his bonded.

 

“It’s a holiday about receiving presents. Why wouldn’t I celebrate it?” I said, challenging her to ask me again. 

 

She backed down from her questioning and continued to help prepare for my Christmas Eve celebration. I left the living room and went to my closet. Taking my phone apart, I removed the SIM card from my phone and inserted it into my laptop. I copied the encrypted file that would be Eric’s present onto my desktop and clicked on the file, making sure Indira was far away on the other side of the house before pressing play. I watched it and wasn’t unsure of my feelings after viewing the final cut. Was I sad? No. Was I losing something because of it? In a way yes, but in the end I knew I had gained something entirely foreign to me, I was learning how to share.

 

**EPOV**

Pam had sent us a text telling us Chow would be opening up the bar and she would also be delayed in arriving, so Sookie and I took our time getting ready to go to Fangtasia. Pam had also mentioned that she wanted to give us something that had come in the mail that day. I could only imagine what that could be. Honestly, I didn’t care; I was just eager to complete this minor business and head back to test how pliable my fairy really was. I was at the final stop light before Fangtasia, when my phone buzzed with a text. I knew the text was not from Pam, because I had assigned a distinct sound for whenever I received a message from her. Ignoring the changing light, I checked the message. It was from Chow.

 

“Sookie.” I said, trying to hide the concern in my voice, but failing to hide it in the bond.

 

“What’s wrong?” She asked.

 

“I need you to go home,” I said in an even voice, “Now.”

  
She nodded her head, accepting my order. I squeezed her hand gently, knowing this was the best course of action. She smiled in spite of me pushing her away and disappeared from the car.

 

“Fuck!” I let out and slammed my fists into my steering wheel, leaving a dent.

 

I revved the engine and drove the rest of the way to Fangtasia to deal with my uninvited guest. I parked my car; glad Pam had not arrived yet. She would only make the situation worst, because she held as much disdain for the measly vampire as I did. We both hated him, but I at least knew how far to push him. I needed to be in control of this situation and not divulge anything more than he offered. There was no reason to believe he had come for Sookie, but I didn’t want to chance him uncovering anything while he was here for his hopefully very brief visit. I tried to remember how much money I had locked my office safe, hoping it would be enough to encourage him to run back to his maker.

 

I ignored the gawking looks of the fangbangers in line as I walked with authority into the back of the bar. I owned the fucking place; I might as well act like it. I found the worthless excuse for a vampire sitting in my office. At least he wasn’t sitting in my chair.

 

“Andre, Sigebert.” I said, brushing past them to my chair. I dropped my keys on my desk and fell into my chair, acting if their presence didn’t disturb me in the least, “What brings you boys up here?”

 

“Can it Northman.” Andre said, “Just making the rounds.”

 

“You mean collecting money.” I corrected, relieved at his answer. If he was here only for money, I could be rid of him quickly.

 

“Something like that.” Andre said with a casual air as he inspected my office with his eyes. I was sure taking in whatever tidbits he could find to tell the Queen. The only thing I had to hide was at my home surrounded by a magical ward in the middle of the fucking woods. Russell was smart enough not to take Sookie, but Sophie-Anne was unstable and didn’t care about rules.

 

We stared at each other evaluating our next moves. I decided to pull out my wildcard to see if that would send him home to mommy, “Well I have her money and I want you to pass along a message for me.”

 

“You have her number. I’m not her messenger.” He snapped back. He would be whoever the fuck she wanted him to be. I knew that.

 

“But you seem to be her errand boy.” I said, staring past him.

 

He popped his fangs, mere pins compared to mine. Rising from his seat, he placed his hands on my desk and leaned forward, as if he could do something to me. I relaxed further into my seat, unfazed by his threat. It was fun to provoke him, because I knew that was when he would let his guard down. He was not a skilled fighter. That was what Sophie-Anne kept his brothers around for. He was a conniving little prick. Different roles, same purpose; to please Sophie-Anne.

 

“You forget your place Northman.” Andre grunted out, trying to sound aggressive, but failing due to his pubescent voice.

  
“I know my place and if you want to make _our_ Queen happy and to defend her borders against encroachment from her neighbors, it would be wise of you to listen to me.”  I laid it on thick. Knowing Sophie-Anne was more than likely listening in somehow to our conversation.

 

He backed down, because I knew he could see the truth in my words. In his place, Sigebert moved slightly closer to me. The oaf was hefty I’ve give him that, but also a mindless child.

 

I waited for Andre to be fully seated and retract his fangs before I continued with my little bombshell. Once he did, I removed the fake wall panel and accessed the safe on the back wall. I didn’t care if Andre or Sigebert saw the code I would change it once they left. I kept an insignificant of amount in my office; the real escape money was in the basement. I removed the wrapped bundles of money and dropped them in a cotton sack. I threw the money at Sigebert and he caught it without fail. Andre took the bag from the Saxon and evaluated its contents. Pleased with the amount he gave it back to his guard.

 

“You were saying?” Andre said.

 

“I’d thought she’d like to know that Mississippi and another state are in the process of marriage negotiations.” I admitted, acting as if the information pained me to give it to him.

 

He leaned forward and evaluated my claim, “Which is this other state?”

 

“That comes with a price.” I said, making him work for it.

 

He ripped the bag away from Sigebert and tossed two bundles of hundreds from the bag at me. I put the money in my desk and leaned forward in my chair as if I was about to give him the secret of day walking.

 

“Indiana.”

 

“Indiana?” he echoed, leaning back into his chair, becoming thoughtful, “How did you obtain this information?”

 

“I have friends in Mississippi. They talk.” I said.

 

“How am I to know this is true?”

 

“If you need proof, pay a visit to Jackson.  I hear Edgington is to play host to his betrothed during holidays.”

 

He dug his small hand back into the sack and threw another bundle at me, “Her majesty appreciates your loyalty.”

 

“I’m only here to serve.” I said mockingly and watched as they left with all haste to reconnect with Sophie-Anne, slamming my office door as they left.

 

I exhaled without thinking and buried my head in my hands, thankful Sookie wasn’t here. She could have stayed in the bar, but I didn’t want to risk it with Andre around. She would stand out like a ray of light and I couldn’t risk losing her to that snake.

 

I called Sookie’s phone and she answered without it ringing.

 

“ _Prata svenska_.” I instructed, knowing Andre was sure to leave some sort of listening device behind. [Speak Swedish.]

 

“ _Are they gone_?” she said, her question startling me at first. But I forgot Sookie had the access codes to view my office video feed.

 

“ _They’re gone_.”  

 

“ _Do you want me to stay home_?”

 

I looked up at the camera, wondering if she was watching me.

 

“ _Nej_.” I said and the call dropped and so did my fairy, right onto my lap. [No]

 

**PPOV**

 

Indira and I finished up the Christmas-fication of my house and were on our way to Fangtasia. I was anxious to see Eric and Sookie to give them what Ginger had dropped by during the day. It was a large envelope, filled with papers. Most of them were useless, but I particularly was interested in a certain document that I would make Eric aware of. Maybe it could be my Christmas present for myself, from Eric of course.

 

We breezed past the hordes of mid-week revelers trying to get a spot of partying in before the holiday when they would be relegated to spending time with their families instead of the fang. Eric’s text told me that the little bitch Andre had been here, so I made sure to do a quick evaluation of the staff and fangbangers before going to see those two. Andre must have left them alone because they all checked out.  

 

I checked the bond and found it full of bloody lust. To interrupt or not to interrupt? That was the question. On the scale of Sookie and Eric lust, this was registering about a six, so I think I was safe from being maimed for intruding on their love fest. Envelope in hand, I knocked on Eric’s office door.

**SPOV**

 

“ _You two better not be fucking in there, because I have good news. So it can wait_.” Pam shouted through the door in Swedish.

 

“Should we let her in lover?” Eric asked as he continued to lick at the fangmarks on my thigh. My body bent back on his desk, his head buried between my legs.

 

I tried to think, still letting my heart rate settle after cumming from his fingers and tongue, “Sure, but we have unfinished business.”

 

He smirked at my comment and proceeded to seal the wounds, kissing my thigh in thanks. He went quickly to the door and waited until I had readjusted my dress, before opening it. I nodded and he opened the door to Pam who looked like she had won the lottery, her eyes bulging with excitement. Seeing her now, I wondered how she would react to the fairy blood.

 

She moved quickly into the room, ignoring Eric and went to sit in one of the chairs in front of the desk. She threw down a large envelope onto the top of the desk and said, “We’ve passed!”

 

“Passed what?” Eric said, returning to my side and holding my hand.

 

“The audit!” Pam said, “Those officials didn’t find a damn thing, except that we were overpaying on our taxes. Which it appears wasn’t entirely Bruce’s fault. Something about a change in tax code.”

 

It had been two weeks since they had conducted the audits and I was very curious as to what they would find. Christmas must have come early, because they had found nothing. I opened the envelope and reviewed the reports. Eric took half of the papers and began to comb through them as well.

 

Eric handed me a piece of paper and pointed to a number, “What is this number?”

 

I scanned the page and saw it was not from the City of Shreveport, but from the IRS, “It’s a summary of the taxes paid. The negative means that they owe us money.”

 

Pam nodded her head eagerly, “That’s over a hundred thousand dollars.”

 

“What are you going to do with the money?” I asked.

 

“I’m not telling Sophie Anne about it. I know that. I just gave her about half that much tonight. She doesn’t deserve a cent more.” Eric said, pulling up some stock page on his phone, he looked at it then quickly put the phone back in his pocket.

 

“I guess Christmas has come early then, at least for Fangtasia.” I said.

 

“Damn straight.” Pam said, “Oh you forgot your purse in my car.”

 

She handed me the purse that had held the money she was supposed to give to the sculptor. I squeezed it and found it was now empty. She had held up her end of the bargain for my first request. I was hoping she would have sent me the photo by now. I didn’t have that much time left to make my gift a reality. Claude better have what I ordered tomorrow.

 

“Thanks Pam.” I said, taking the purse from her hand.

 

“You’re welcome.” She replied.

 

“How are the preparations for your house going? Decking the halls, dancing around the Christmas tree?” I asked and smiled at her.

 

“Oh yes. Some of my ornaments arrived last night. You won’t be disappointed.” She said, “But I’m not cooking, so if you want to eat you better bring it yourself.”

 

“Got it.”

 

“I’m off to do some wrapping and I’ll leave you two to finish what you had started.” Pam said, waving as she retreated out of the office.

 

“Is it me or she much nicer during this time of year?” I said.

 

“She’s only being nice because she knows if she’s not, she won’t get what you are giving her.” Eric explained.

 

“Do you usually exchange presents during Christmas?”

 

“No,” Eric answered, “Holidays come and go, without thought. Except I do enjoy Halloween. I always have a big party for Dracula.”

 

“Is he still alive? Or rather undead?”

 

“I think so.” Eric said. I never thought Eric would be a fan of anyone, except maybe a hammer wielding demigod.

 

“Well I hope my boss keeps me around so I can partake in his big party.” I said and smiled at the thought of future plans. 

 

“Don’t you worry about that.”

 

“We have some unfinished business.” I said, walking my fingers up the side of his leg.

 

“We do, but first I wanted to know if you could help me with some wrapping.”

 

“Presents?” I asked, looking up for him.

 

“Yes.” He answered.

 

“Are your hands not working, cowboy?” I said, pushing him away gently, barely moving him.

 

“Such a feisty little fairy.” He said, grabbing me out of the chair, “Don’t you have Pam’s books to wrap?”

 

“I do. And I will help you with this task on one condition.” I said, running my fingers through his hair at his temples and pushing the lose hair behind his ears.

 

“Name it.”

  
“After we are done _wrapping_ ,” I said, “You tell me a story about the Amun Clan wearing nothing, but a bow.”

 

“A bow?” he said, failing at hiding the smile that started to come across his mouth, “A bow won’t cover this.” He said, looking down at his package.  

 

“Who said anything about covering the gracious plenty?”

 

“A gracious plenty, I like that.”

 

“I knew you would,” I said, Eric still holding me tight.

 

“The sooner we wrap, the sooner we can unwrap.”

 

I squeezed him close to me, my light draping around us to take us home to practice our giving and receiving before Christmas. 


	66. Chapter 66

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three wise friends consult with different people to finalize their presents, laughing all the way – ha, ha, ha.

**SPOV – Hooligans: 2 nights until Christmas Eve**

It was starting to feel a lot like Christmas and with that it brought a sense of calm and peace within me. I was at ease despite the threats against my life and the dangerous world around me. Painting came easily to me in the morning and I was able to complete the final touches of my present to Eric. I brought it with me to Hooligan’s to again store it with Claudine. It was hard to hide anything at home without Eric finding it. He was surprisingly neat. A trait I appreciated immensely.

 

The day chamber in Bon Temps wasn’t ready yet, still dusty and full of debris from the sculptor’s work. Alcide would clean it tomorrow and only then would I be able to hang my painting there, the final piece to my gift to Eric. Now, I was in Hooligan’s to consult an expert, so I could complete the makings of my gag gift and to also collect the blood I needed to give to Pam.

 

“What have you got for me, Claude?” I asked as I entered the main floor. Claude and I were the only ones here, because they always were closed on Thursdays. A strange day to be closed, but a strip club run by the fae was far from ordinary.

 

I found him suspended from a pole, holding his body up at his ankles. He almost looked like a bat hanging as he did. I watched as he dismounted perfectly, and with an extra flair that made the move look more masculine than feminine. Claude knew how to move his body that was for certain. If only he knew how to move his mouth without saying something pompous.

 

“I have many things for you.” Claude answered, sidling up to a table topped with cardboard boxes.

 

He handed me a vial of blood, his blood. I took it from him and put it securely in my jeans pocket to give to Pam for a job well done. She had given me the photo and with my power I had summoned the pink monstrosity, as Eric so eloquently put it, to me. She might not have given me the photo if she knew I would be able to find it.

 

“Thanks.” I said.

 

Claude had agreed to give me to blood to help him with promotion for the club. I nearly gave him a heart attack when I said I would hand out flyers at Fangtasia. We compromised and decided a social media campaign was in order; which was easy enough to do in my spare time.

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

“How long do you want me to help with marketing and promotions? You didn’t say?” I inquired.

 

“You can start after Christmas. The humans aren’t going to pay attention during this time anyway.”

 

“Until?”

 

“Until we make more money.”

 

“That’s not fair Claude. I have a job.”

 

“And who is your boss? Hmm.” he teased. And that _hmm_ at the end made me think he picked that up from Niall. 

“Are you saying that just because my personal and professional life intermingle that I can accommodate this extra task without him complaining?”

 

“That’s a nice way to put it, but I would say…” Claude began.

 

“Don’t say it.” I said stopping him with my arms raised, sure he was going to say something crude. “I’ll do this. It’s your blood, your rules; but I will only do it if I have time to do it.”

 

“Fine. Let’s see what Santa, or as I call him the UPS man with a _nice_ package, has brought me to give to you.” he said and I narrowed my eyes at him for hitting on the delivery man.

 

“How much is each item?” I asked, needing to keep a running tally in my mind for my hundred dollar limit.

 

He rolled his eyes and said, “Why do you care about the cost?”

 

“I can’t spend more than a hundred dollars?” I explained, internally chastising myself for putting this stipulation into place, “Well, actually less now.” I said remembering the custom piece I had made with Pam’s help.

 

“I see.” Claude began, digging into the boxes and tossing out errant pieces, “I buy these in bulk so they are not so expensive. And would I be right in assuming all of these are for the Viking?”

 

“Yes.”

 

He looked at the boxes examining the contents carefully, “I think you’d do well to take a look at this box. You’ll get more for your _fictional_ money.”

 

“What about that box?” I said pointing to the one underneath his arm.

 

He stood up fully, to inspect his former crutch. Flipping open the lid he examined the contents, burying his hand into the box and pulling out a piece almost the same shade of blue as Eric’s eyes.

  
“I want that one.” I said.

 

“It’s more than your set amount.” Claude answered, and I groaned, “But….”

 

“But what?” I asked not liking the twinkle in his eyes. All this wheeling and dealing was making me dizzy. I hope it wasn’t anything else that would put a strain on my time.

 

“I will give this to you for a nominal fee, if…” he paused, “You punch Preston in the face at the gala.”

 

“I promised Claudine, I wouldn’t touch him.” I said exasperatedly. 

 

“You promised her nothing. You just said you would try to behave. That was far from a guarantee of physical violence. And Preston deserves it, most of the time”

 

“Grandfather will not be happy about it.” I said, sounding a lot like Claudine.

  
“Then be discreet.” he whispered as if Claudine would enter the room at any minute.

 

I considered his offer, eyeing the piece of clothing in his hand. My conscious, also known as Claudine, was telling me don’t do it, but in reality I wanted to take the deal. Preston deserved another punch to the face and I wanted what I wanted. I took the bait and decided to agree to the deal.

 

“Agreed.” I said, knowing somewhere Claudine was shaking her head at me.

 

“I guess it won’t be a stuffy party after all.”

  
“I’m glad I can be your entertainment.”

 

“It would be a nice change.”

 

“Claudine’s going to be pissed.”

 

“What she doesn’t know won’t hurt her?”

 

“What else have you got?”

 

He smiled and we began to sift through the boxes once more.

 

**PPOV - Fangtasia**

 

“Ginger!” I yelled across the empty bar.

  
The arrival of her choppy footsteps alerting me that she heard me back in the storeroom and she appeared moments later in front of me, “Yes, Pam.”

 

“Where’s the mail?” I asked.

 

She looked nervous. She had better have the mail or at least know where I can find it. Finally, her brain reached the right answer, because she disappeared to return with a stack of boxes and envelopes.

 

“I have it here.” She handed me the boxes and the letters. I took them and placed them on a table next to me. “How much longer must I keep diverting the mail?”

 

“Until after Christmas.” I answered, flicking at vampire speed through the envelopes. Discarding the letters I didn’t need or that were addressed to Eric. I found the envelope with the tickets for Sookie and quickly put them in my purse.

 

“What’s with all the boxes?” I glared at her, not caring about her question.

 

Even though Sookie couldn’t read vampire minds, she still had a major advantage over us – she could day walk. Meaning she could receive the mail, which may contain her presents. I wasn’t going to risk her getting wind of anything, so I made Ginger handle all the mail. She was a risky choice of accomplice, but I didn’t have a reliable day walker to order around at will. Maybe, I should ask for one for Christmas, but I knew no one would ever compare to Sookie.

 

Ginger started to walk away, but I needed to ask her something, “What do you want for Christmas?”

 

Her eyes bulged at my question and they turned an unsightly shade of green. “Well?” I said.

 

“I...I...don’t know.” she stammered out.

 

I never understood the humans’ propensity to being indecisive. Each breath they took brought them closer to death, why waste time in not knowing. Make a decision for fuck’s sake. She still was wavering and stunned into saying nothing, so I opened one of the boxes and gave her one of the presents that Sookie had helped me pick out for the staff. I would hand out the rest this evening. Figured I’d get started with _my_ most loyal employee.

 

I placed the small box in her hand, folding her fingers around it so she would grasp onto it. She looked down at the box in her hand and then up at me.

 

“Open it.” I said, “Fangtasia will be closed tomorrow and the whole weekend, so I will give it to you now.”

 

She lifted the box up in her hand and was feeling the weight of it. I heaved a sigh; irritated that she was taking too long, so I took the box back. I tossed off the cover and with vampire speed appeared behind her.

 

“Lift up your hair.” I ordered. She did as I asked and she removed her hair from her neck. Her breathing increased, wrongly assuming I was going to bite her. I fastened the necklace and adjusted it so the two rubies were on the side of her neck. “There.”

 

She turned around to face me and touched her neck, feeling the small gemstones with her fingers. They were shaped like blood drops, making it appear she had been bitten by a vampire. Ginger tried to look down at her neck, but she failed to see it. I took my compact mirror from my purse to help her see what I had given her, which was exponentially better than a blanket with sleeves.

 

Her face twisted in a peculiar way, then before I could stop her she started to cry and launched herself at me, “Thank you Pam. Thank you. You are the best.” She wailed, squeezing me tightly. “I didn’t think you cared.”

 

I pried her off me, without breaking her limbs, “I don’t. I just… you know appreciate what you and the staff do for us. This is just our thanks. So thank you.” I said, then I hardened my tone for the next request, “And if you want to continue working here don’t you ever cry on me again.”

 

She wiped her eyes, smearing her mascara in the process. “I promise.”

 

“Now go, clean yourself up before Master Eric sees you like that.” I ordered, pointing in the direction of the bathroom. I knew Eric wasn’t going to be anywhere near Fangtasia tonight, but he was always an effective threat to use against the staff.

 

“Okay. Thank you.” She said and disappeared from my sight.

 

I waited until she was well away from me before sorting through the rest of the boxes, and smiling to myself as I hummed a Christmas song.

 

**EPOV – House in the Woods**

 

The bed sheets were askew as I sat up on my bed, allowing Sookie to leave the bed to eat after I had had my fill of my fairy for the night. I would never get enough of that woman and hoped Sookie felt the same about me. I waited until I could hear Sookie bustling away in the kitchen, before making my call.

 

The phone rang once, before it was answered by the demon lawyer, “Mr. Northman, have you completed the transfer?”

 

“Yes. The funds should be there. Complete the purchase and send me a certified document certifying the ownership of them.” I said. Cataliades and I had been emailing since last night, about my intentions for this transaction, so now that I had made a decision all I had to do was authorize the transfer.

 

The movement of that amount of money always required some form of oversight and I felt the demon lawyer was the best person to assist me with it. He must be verifying the transfer because I could hear the clicking of a keyboard.

 

“Everything appears to be in order. I will send it over by courier. Shall I send it to Fangtasia?”

 

“No.” I said, strongly. “Send it to the firehouse. Sookie can sign for it, but she is not allowed to open it, please instruct the courier she is to only hold it for me.”

 

“Very good. Anything else?”

 

I thought for a moment, how I could make my gift more presentable and appealing. “Can you make the document shiny?”

 

“An interesting request, but I’m sure I can add some flare to it.”

 

“Good.” I said.

 

“On a personal note, how is Sookie doing?” he asked. His question not really taking me by surprise. He was very formal in the negotiations, not displaying the full extent of his relationship with Sookie, but that was before Sookie and I became involved. He was a trusted confidante to Sookie and I could speak honestly with him about her well-being. I treated her well as both my bonded and my employee, so I had nothing to hide from him about it.

 

“She is well and in good spirits with the holiday approaching.” I answered and again checked to see if Sookie was still in the kitchen.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“For what?”

 

“For protecting her.”  

 

He said and hung up. The demon didn’t have to thank me for protecting her. I did it because I wanted to protect her. There was nothing I wouldn’t do for Sookie. I watched my screen to the see the money moving from my account. It was a lot of money, but hopefully would save me a lot of money and headache in the long run.

 

I dressed to train and went to join Sookie in the kitchen.  

 

**SPOV**

 

I opened the oven to check on my cottage pie, humming _Blue Christmas_ as I cooked. The song reminded me of Bubba and I knew my Christmas would be far from blue and sad this year. My meal smelled delightful. I closed the oven and stood satisfied at the rate it was cooking. Maybe another five more minutes to brown the top. I turned around and bumped right into Eric’s hard chest. He gripped my shoulders to steady me and kissed the top of my head.

 

“Done with your phone call?” I said and looked up to see his eye flinching slightly at being caught. I really had no idea what he was doing, except I heard him talking to someone. I really wasn’t paying attention, but my question took him off-guard.

 

“Did you hear what I said?” he asked.

 

“No.” I answered honestly.

 

“Good.” He said and ran his fingers through my hair. “Why don’t you sing?”

 

“You don’t want to hear me sing.” I answered. I really was a terrible singer. “I can do many things, but singing isn’t one of them. And last time I checked, singing wasn’t listed in your job description.”

 

He smirked and lifted me up to place me on the countertop, “You’re right. Nowhere was it listed that my Daywoman must be able to sing. I also remember it not saying that she must be beautiful, funny, and intelligent.”

 

“What else doesn’t it say?” I said; fishing for more complements to fill the time before my meal would be done.

 

“It doesn’t say that she must be graceful, but she is.” He said and trapped me to the counter with an arm on each side.

 

“Go on.” I urged.

 

“It doesn’t say that she must be an excellent lover, but she is.” He said and kissed the side of my neck.

 

“You like that don’t you.” I said, and gasped when he licked the spot below my ear, blowing a cool breath on it, sending a shock straight to my happy place.

 

“It doesn’t say that she must be ruthless, but she is.” He continued.

 

“Ruthless?” I questioned and pushed him off of me so I could understand, why he would describe me in that way.  

 

“You are when it comes to the people you love. You’d do anything for them.” He said, his blue eyes meeting my own, “Your cousins, your brother, Me.”

 

“Then I must be ruthless if I love you.” I said.

 

“I love you to Sookie,” He began to kiss me like the night would never end, but then he stopped and just as quickly as he started put me at the dining room table. “But it’s time for you to eat. I know that is in your contract.”

 

“You are a tease.” I shouted at him from my seat at the table, needing something to calm down my formerly lustful state.

 

“So are you.” He said and placed the hot cast-iron dish in front of me with a fork, “Another thing not in the job description.”

 

He sat down at the table across from me and looked at me expectantly, waiting for me to eat. I stabbed at the food and placing a good-sized portion on my fork. I placed it as gracefully as I could, with someone watching you eat, in my mouth and swallowed the warm potato, meaty goodness. Sucking a little longer on my fork than I had too.

 

“You’re missing out.” 

 

“I know what I am missing.”

 

We both shared a laugh as we continued to eye fuck each other across the dinner table; filled with a promise to satisfy another type of hunger before the end of the night. 

 

**CLPOV – Faery**

Claude and I walked along the guard lined hallway on our way to visit our Grandfather. I took out my phone and pulled up the map that pinpointed Sookie’s location. It showed she was still at home with the Northman. It was a relief to know she was safe when she was there, with him. It was always hard for me to leave her alone for a long time, but I knew he would protect her during the night. Claude pivoted around the corner and I followed behind him to enter our Grandfather’s study.  

 

“Grandfather.” We said and bowed to him.

 

“Claude, Claudine.” he replied and put down the pen he was holding. “Sit.” He said and gestured with his hand to the chairs in front of his desk. With a wave of his hand, his assistant disappeared and we were left alone.

 

Once the doors had been shut and locked he stood from his desk and warmly embraced us. Sometimes I wish I could stay in Faery, but I liked the human realm and I would miss Sookie too much to do so. He sat on the front of his desk and laid his cane across his lap. It was more than a walking implement, it was a sword. A weapon I had only seen him wield once and he used it with deadly efficiency.

 

“How does the human realm fare?” he asked getting straight to the point.

 

I looked to Claude and he answered, “Very well, grandfather. The humans are busying themselves with the holiday and there haven’t been any disturbances that would affect us directly.”

 

“It is rather calm.” I added. “How is it here?”

 

He looked down as his cane and ran his hand along the wooded sheath, “We’re getting close to finding him, but I fear we won’t get to him before he strikes.”

 

The _him_ he was referring to was Breandan. How could someone related to us go so bad? It was hard to fathom his motives. He used to have hybrid friends and even toyed with leaving Faery to live in the human realm. But he was blinded with a hatred that went beyond friendships or family. I didn’t wish ill will on many, but I wished him dead. He was targeting Sookie, because she was Niall’s closest living hybrid. Of course, there was always Dermot, but he was a wayward soul. He had gone into hiding shortly after the death of Fintan. There were rumors that he had gone to Breandan’s side, but I could never imagine that to be the case. He was such a kind spirit and he would only hate himself by doing so. What I was sure of was that Breandan must be stopped. Peace was important to maintaining a stable regime and keeping the links between the two worlds open.

  
“What would you like us to do?” I asked, not knowing if his next course of action was to protect Sookie himself.

 

“The same as you have been doing. Watch Sookie during the day and make sure she trains when appropriate. The time may come before we know It.” he said in a tired voice.

 

“We will.” we both answered.

 

He didn’t say anything more, so I took that as our dismissal, so I stood, but then he looked down at me and I sat back down.

  
“How is their relationship progressing?” he asked. At first I was confused by his question. He had never asked me directly about them. Claude had mentioned that Niall had asked him briefly and he had certainly not probed on it.

 

“You mean Sookie and Northman?” I asked for clarification.

 

“Yes.” he said.

 

“They love each other.” I answered. To me that was all that mattered. I didn’t care that Sookie had chosen to love a vampire or that he was her employer. The fact that they loved each other was enough to justify them being together. He looked at me, so I elaborated further, “I have not seen any signs he will harm her or that he plans to abuse her station or her powers for his benefit. Even as her employer he does not lord over her. She is independent and strong. His darkness does not overshadow her light.”

 

“And what of Sookie?” he asked.

 

“She…” I paused to try to think of how to describe how she feels toward him, “She is as she always is, loyal to a fault and observant as ever. She has opened herself up to him and trusts him implicitly. They complement each other well.”

 

The cane twisted in his hand and my words were not commented on. I wished I knew what he was thinking. I liked to see Sookie in love. She was happy and as a Fairy Godmother that is the best outcome I could ask for.

 

“Who is escorting Sookie to the gala?” Grandfather said, interrupting my contemplation of Sookie’s happiness.

 

“I am.” Claude answered.

 

For a moment, I feared that his previous inquiry was to see if there were cracks between Sookie and Eric and if so, for him to insert some other male fae he had in mind. I sincerely hoped that would not be the case.

 

“Good.” Niall answered and I let out a breath. Trying to muffle the sense of relief that I felt. He walked around his desk and opened a drawer and pulled out a sheath of fabric, which he draped over his arm. He came back to us and gave it to me, “You know what to do with this.”  

 

“I do.” I felt the sample of fabric from Einin’s dress between my fingers and could only imagine how I could incorporate the luminescent fabric for Sookie.

 

“Enjoy your holiday and give Sookie and my best.” he said, giving us each a hug. “One more thing. You may release the hold on account 19870209.”

 

“With stipulations.” I asked. Very surprised at his request for the account that had been held in trust for the past 25 years.

 

“Desmond will monitor the transactions to prevent too many frivolous charges. He’s old enough now and I hope wise enough to handle It.” he confirmed, and I was glad there would be some limits. Not that I didn’t think he deserved it. It was his money, but he would need to learn how to use it.

 

“He will be pleased.” Claude remarked. 

 

“You can give him my number and ask him to contact me anytime.” he added and I was happy he was opening himself up to aiding his great-grandson. So much unneeded strain was put upon Sookie, because of his lack of caring, but I think now at this time he has finally realized his mistake and was trying to fix it.

 

“Merry Christmas Grandfather.” I said and kissed him on his cheek.

 

“Be safe, children.”

 

**SPOV – Woods of Shreveport**

 

One…two…three, slash.

 

I counted to myself, mirroring the stance and moves Eric had showed me. The sword he had given me to try was heavier than the ones we had been using with both Pam and Chow. It took a concerted effort to bring it up and down across my body in the slashing motion he wanted me to do. After the first five repetitions, my muscles were starting to falter.

 

“You can do it Sookie. Your mind is stronger and it will make your body stronger.”

 

I started counting out loud, trying to push my body, “One, two, three.” Another invisible enemy cut down. Two more to go. I repeated my action twice more and dropped the sword to my side.

 

“Good.” Eric said, and I breathed in as much air as I could, “Now catch me.”

 

Fuck. He was gone in a flash, and I picked up the sword with two hands and charged after him. My feeble attempt at a war cry echoing through the trees. My vision adjusted to the darkness, no longer being able to rely on the lights of the house to aid my vision. The sounds of the night filled my ears like whispers in the dark, preventing me from identifying Eric’s location. I closed my eyes and felt for him in my mind. He was behind me. I popped back 100 feet from where I was and now was behind him. I repeated the motion with the sword and his blade clashed with mine. I pushed my body to fight him back and he came at me with incased strength,

 

“Don’t give in, Sookie.” he encouraged, “Fight it, fight me.”

 

I was able to disengage his sword and kicked him his lower abdomen. He jumped backwards and came back with his fangs fully extended. “That’s a good girl.”

 

“Call me a girl again and I’ll kick you much lower.” I growled and held my sword up in a defensive stance.

 

“My apologies, milady” he said and struck his sword diagonally pushing my sword into the dirt.

 

I tugged mightily at it and tried to get Eric to let up as he held his sword in place above my own.

 

“Stop.” He said, dropping his own sword to the ground.

 

With my sword released I brought it up to face him, “Why?” I said, holding the point at his chest.

 

“Drop it.” he said in a much softer voice.

 

I finally, gave into his request and let the sword go.

 

“The sword is not your only weapon, if you lose it, you cannot fall into hopelessness. I felt it in the bond. You panicked. Take advantage of your opponent thinking you are at a disadvantage and use your other weapon.” he said and looked down at my thigh that held my dagger.

  
“Sorry I wasn’t thinking.” I answered. I was so focused on fighting with a sword; I honestly forgot I had another weapon. I needed to remember I had an array of weapons at my disposal and I must use all of them to survive.

 

“I don’t want you to think about it, I just want you to do It.” he said, reinforcing his desire for me to be instinctual in my fighting.

 

“These weapons are extensions of yourself.” he said, holding his own sword straight out like an elongated arm, “Blades that you will use to live.”

 

He took his sword and speared the ground until it stood upright. I watched as he crouched down in the ground to pick up two rocks off the forest floor. Then before I knew it, he threw one of them at me. I caught it with my right hand. Then he threw the other and I dropped the first rock to catch the other.

 

“No.” He picked up two more rocks, “I want you to use the other hand, your left hand.”

 

I looked at my left hand, empty. I squeezed it into a fist, readying it to catch something. Again, Eric threw a pair of rocks in quick succession and I caught both. I now had one in each hand.

 

“You hesitated.”

 

We did the exercise a couple of times, until I had done it at an acceptable rate. The air was frigid, but my body was on fire. I was only wearing tights and a sport bra and I was still sweating bullets. Thinking that never in my wildest dreams would I have imagined running through the woods with a sword, catching rocks, with a Viking vampire three days before Christmas, but I was. I laughed to myself and refocused on my very patient instructor.

 

“Hold out your left hand.” he said and I held it out to him, “At the level of your eye.”

 

Eric interlaced his fingers with my extended hand and lifted it higher. He held it tightly, and then he began to push. He wasn’t using all of his strength, because he would have broken my arm if he did, but he was exerting enough pressure that it put tension on my much smaller limb, pushing me backward making my elbow bend.  

 

“Don’t give in Sookie. This is not a weak arm. This is your arm.”

 

I held my arm tight and didn’t let him push any further.

 

“Now push back.” he drilled.

 

I tried to force him back, but he didn’t go anywhere. Then I focused on his eyes, I could see the plea in them. He didn’t pity me for not having the physical capability, he was asking me to do something. I just hadn’t figured it out yet. My eyes went back to our joined hands. My fingers dug into his hand and I pushed back with everything I had. Then I felt a shock go through my arm and sent Eric flying backward. Thankfully, he could fly and stopped his downward descent.

 

He landed on the hard earth with a thud and crouched down. His hand sifting amongst the foliage and rocks on the ground. And then a rock came flying at my face. I caught it and looked to see that I had caught it with my left hand. Eric smiled broadly at me and I could feel his pride in the bond.

 

“That’s my girl.”

 

I smiled back and sent him back my love. I twisted back around and picked up my sword and took the dagger in my left hand. I held them up forgetting five minutes ago, I was tired and ready to stop. Shooting my light had reinvigorated me with purpose and I was ready for more.

 

“I’ll show you whose a girl, old man.” I said and charged.

 

**PPOV**

 

My managerial duties done, I left Fangtasia in Chow’s hands to shut it down for the holiday weekend. It was just past midnight so I was right on schedule to join Eric and Sookie in some hand to hand combat. All the humans were congregating around the shopping centers hustling to get their shopping done, making the roads fairly empty of traffic. I was done with all of my shopping and happy with my choices. I only needed to make space in my closet for the clothes I was sure Sookie and Eric would be getting me. Christmas Eve couldn’t come soon enough.

 

I was driving down the forest road to Eric’s house when I slammed the breaks to stop for a large wolf that was in my path. The wolf melted away revealing a naked female. Fucking Weres.

 

“Speak before I make you road kill.”  I shouted forward at the woman still in front of my headlights.

 

“I need you to pass on a message to Susannah Stackhouse.” she said.

 

“It’s the twenty-first century, wolf. She has a cell phone.” I shouted at her. If she didn’t have such a nice body, I would have put a little pressure on the gas to encourage her to move.

 

“I am aware of that, but I wanted to provide her with this information in person, but her trail went dead here and I assume magic is at work. I cannot move past this area.” she said. “If you have permission to cross the boundary line, then please tell her that Jannalynn no longer lives.”

 

If this was the Were that was brining vampire blood into Area 5, then good riddance. I would have enjoyed torturing her, but all’s well that ends dead.

 

“I will tell her.” I answered, wanting to get this information to Sookie.  

 

“Thank you.” she transformed back into a wolf and disappeared into the woods.

 

Her words made me feel slightly cautious about going forward. I had not been to this house since Eric had brought Sookie here. I hoped they had given me permission to enter the ward, for it was a faery ward and not a witches’ ward. I’ve never had much experience with the Fae, but knew their magic was inherent and not learned. Making it much stronger. 

 

I revved the engine to my van, all four cylinders, and pushed forward. I breathed a sigh of relief at being able to pass and I continued down the narrow, winding road to find Eric and Sookie.

 

I found them deep in the woods, luckily still clothed. They get so hot and bothered after they train, full of adrenaline and just wanting to fuck each other’s brains out. I was more than happy to leave that one time I was banished from the firehouse. It was dark out here, but there were flashes of light. When I came closer she had both a sword and her dagger in her hands, so I was shocked to see that she was sending her light at Eric through the smaller of the weapons. The dagger glowed and sent a bright white light at Eric. She missed most of the time, but it was amazing sight. She was adapting to using what Eric taught her and her own powers.

 

I watched them and waited to make my presence known. It wasn’t until Eric had Sookie on the ground with the sword pointed at her throat that I spoke, “Please don’t finish her, I want to play.”

 

They both turned to me and Eric pulled the sword away from his bonded. She waited a moment before standing. Eric whispered into Sookie’s ear and she nodded. Then out of thin air, my sword came to her hand. She gave it to Eric and he tossed it to me. Such a convenient power.

 

Eric returned Sookie’s dagger and her borrowed sword to her hands. He disappeared into the air and I was left with Sookie who looked more than ready to fight me.

 

“Two against one. I like those odds.” I said, commenting on her two weapons and I with only one.

 

She smiled such a sweet smile for such a fierce woman.

 

“Before we begin, fairy princess. I have a message for you.”

 

“That you’ll be kicking my ass.” Sookie chided playfully.

 

“No, that your wolf friends had killed the Were that was moving the vampire blood in Area 5.” I said.

 

“Jannalynn?” she asked.

 

“Yes, that’s what she said.”

 

“Who is she?” Sookie asked.

 

“More fighting, less talking!” Eric ordered from the trees.

 

“Sorry, we’re messing with your schedule of fucking and fighting.” I called out to him. “Sookie, show him who’s boss.”

 

Sookie froze my maker in the trees, relegating him to only watching instead of being our sideline commentator. I smiled and waved to him. Feeling a rush of anger through the bond. Serves him right.

 

“All right, where were we?” I asked Sookie.

 

“I think we were about to fight.” she answered and laughed.

 

“Let’s go, princess.” I said and that’s exactly what we did. 


	67. Chapter 67

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bite before Christmas (Eve): Last minute preparations until everything gets unwrapped.

**SPOV – Bon Temps: 1 night until Christmas Eve!**

“Sookie!” Alcide called above me. “Are you almost done, the guys are getting hungry.”

“I’ll be right there.” I said as I adjusted the painting on the wall of Eric’s daychamber. It fit perfectly with the engraved symbols on the wall and I couldn’t wait to show it to him tomorrow night. I took a step back and looked at it one more time, before climbing out of the almost complete room. All that was missing was furniture and of course a willing vampire.

I made my way out of the house and met Claude waiting patiently on the porch swing.

 

“Ready for lunch Claude?” I asked, ready to treat all the workers for lunch at Merlotte’s.

 

“I was ready an hour ago. Let’s go before the wolves decide to eat us, but I wouldn’t mind that one.” he said and I followed his eyes to see he was looking at Alcide.

 

“No Claude!” I scolded. “He doesn’t like men.”

 

“That’s what they all say.” He said, still watching him and then he turned back to me, “Wait a second. You knew him while at school, right?”

 

“Yes.” I answered indifferently to try to throw Claude off from prying further about how I knew Alcide. We were just friends and that was and is how it will remain.

 

“Please tell me that you partook in that particular Were?”

 

“No, Claude!” I asserted probably a little too strongly, based on the look on Claude’s face.

 

“You did. Didn’t you? Does the Viking know that you allow this man within a mile of you?” he prodded, cocking his eyebrow much like the Viking in question.

 

“Yes and he almost destroyed the forest when he found out, so drop it.” I said, walking away from him to the Audi Allroad that had arrived this morning after its little detour through Arkansas.

 

“So does that mean that he’s single?” Claude called after me. Thanks to me, he was definitely single.

 

“NO Claude!” I shouted back at him, I got in the car and started the engine, not waiting for him to get him. I almost drove off, but he had his hand on the door handle. I could almost imagine Claudine on my shoulder reminding me that I was not to go outside of the ward alone, her face and voice in her usual reproving tone that always seemed to work on me.

 

He got into the car and was about to open his mouth, when I stopped him. “The answer is no.”

 

“You don’t even know what I was going to ask.” he pleaded.

 

I spied Alcide still waiting at his truck and I waved to him to go on without me and he drove off with the other men. I then addressed my cousin once more, “What is it?”

 

“Since he is a Were, does that mean that he’s furry all over? I prefer a man that is well-groomed. A little manscaping never hurt anyone. Except Paolo he never recovered from the bleaching incident.”

 

My jaw nearly dropped at his question and the subsequent tangent into male grooming habits. I forced myself to not recall the answer. Claude was smiling like a mischievous sprite, knowing he had stuck a nerve, “That’s it!”

 

He tried to speak again, when I froze him in place. “If you can’t say anything nice, you shouldn’t say anything at all.”

 

I smiled at my frozen passenger and made sure to buckle him up for the ride over. Can never be too careful. As we drove along, I turned up the radio and sang along to a sickly sweet pop song to further torture Claude for inappropriate questions. We made it to the full parking lot and I found one of the last open stalls and turned to my cousin still under my control.

 

“Claude Dillon Brigant, do you promise to be good while we eat lunch with all of these men and not be tempted to speak a nasty word to them or me?” I asked.

 

He blinked. I took that as a yes and let him go. He shook his body and ran his hands through his hair and smiled in his typical arrogant way. “I’m ready.” he said.

 

“You sure?” I asked questioning his ability to keep his mouth shut.

 

“Yes.” he said and undid his seatbelt.

 

“All right.” I said and we left the car.

 

We entered through the front of the bar and all the workmen and Alcide were already seated in adjoining tables that had been pushed together to make an extended one big enough for the dozen men. I approached the bar and was met with Sam’s curious eyes. They were not looking at me, they were looking past me. I turned around to see the reason for his look was Claude. My cousin had come to stand inappropriately close to me. Then before I could tell him to back off he put his arm around my shoulders. I glared at him and he smiled sweetly back at me. Sam was thinking I was as good as dead if I was cheating on Eric. I shrugged off Claude’s arm, as discretely as I could and returned to make a request of Sam.

 

“Hi Sam.” I said and he continued to clean off the glasses he was working on when we first arrived.

 

“Susannah.” he said, “What can I do for you and your…?”

 

“Cousin.” I answered quickly.

 

I really didn’t care what Sam thought, last time we were in the same room I hit him, so I was sure he didn’t really care much for me either, but I needed him to be cordial to the men that I had brought over and if he was a good businessman he would also serve us without causing a hissy fit about previously being put in his place by me. He more than deserved it at the time and his jaw seemed to have healed nicely. I couldn’t tell about his neck, Eric did lay into him pretty good.

 

“What can I do for you and _your cousin_?” He said, repeating my appellation to Claude – unsure if he should believe me.

 

“I’m actually with the crew here. They’ve been working on my house and I’m taking care of their lunch for the day.”

 

He looked over at the rowdy, hungry group of men and his business side won out, over the side that wanted to hold a grudge against me. “Okay. What would everyone like?”

 

“Lafayette burgers and fries for everyone and they can have a round.” I said, he looked at me questioning my last request, “They’re off the clock.”

 

“Coming right up.” he said and turned to his kitchen to get everything going.

 

Once he turned away, I elbowed Claude in the ribs for going back on his agreement to be good. He bit on his lip to muffle his cries of pain. I knew I had got him good, because I had been practicing my elbow shots with Eric.

 

“Be good or I’m not going with you to the gala.” I said quietly to not be heard above the crowd.

 

“You don’t have a choice and you still owe Me.” he replied. He was right I didn’t really have a choice, I had to go and I also had to fulfill my promise for the blood.

 

“Don’t worry – these fists are always ready to hit arrogant bastards not named Claude.” We both chuckled softly at my remark and went over to the group.

 

I walked over to the men and sat next to Alcide’s foremen, Mack, at the end of the table. Claude sat at the table across from me. The red-headed waitress, I recalled as Arlene, came with pitchers of beer and she quickly distributed it among the men. Dollar signs ringing in her head at the sight of the larger than normal lunch crowd. I kept my head down whenever she passed, just in case she happened to recognize me from the luncheon with the now incarcerated Mrs. Newlin.

  
Once all the glasses had been filled, Mack raised his own glass and said, “To the Boss Lady, who pays us, feeds us, and buys us drinks. May your house stand longer than Kurt after the first round.” They all laughed at his jibe and toasted, “To the Boss Lady.”

 

I never corrected them once they did start calling me Boss Lady. It was better than some of the other things that came through their minds about me, most of them descriptive terms about my chest. And far better than being called Crazy Sookie or some of the other names that could be said about someone that could read minds and shoots light from her fingers.

 

I looked over at Mack and raised my glass in recognition of his toast and smiled. We clinked our glasses together and began our meal of burgers and fries. Sam and his staff were very attentive and I thanked them profusely for their service. Sam still held some ill feelings toward me for smacking him upside the head, but his curiosity about me had not been stifled. He surely could tell that I was spending time with many supernaturals and I surely must be one, but he had yet to figure out what. He thought I was a witch based on my ability to emit light from my hands. He had no idea and I wasn’t going to add fuel to the fire by giving him more reason to investigate my origins.

 

When almost everyone had had their fill of food and beer, I stood to make a brief announcement. Mack made sure to shut them up and had to throw a fry at one of the guys to get him to stop talking and take notice of me.

 

“I just wanted to thank you all, for all of your hard work and for making my Gran’s house something I thought it could always be. These past two weeks I’ve been working you guys hard and it’s nearly complete, so as thanks for everything you all have done, I’ve decided to pay you all for the weekend and to hope you all enjoy your time with your friends and families over the holiday.”

 

Cheers flew up between the men and Mack jumped up to give me a hug, when Alcide grabbed him by the collar and made him sit back down. I laughed at his actions and told him it was okay. I was already beyond dirty and sweaty from getting everything ready for tomorrow night, so I would need a warm shower to wash off the day, so I wouldn’t have the scent of Were on me before I saw Eric. I just gave all of these guys a Christmas bonus, worth celebrating, so it was only natural for some of them to want to hug me in thanks.

 

Our group had slowly dwindled until it was only Claude and I left behind to take care of the bill.

 

“All of those men and not one of them wanted to help me with my package.” Claude remarked, resting his head on his hand as he leaned on the table. He blew an errant lock of hair out of his face and grinned at me.

 

I signed the bill making sure to tip the staff appropriately for their service and replied, “You know some day I’m going to wipe that smirk off of your face, Claude.”

 

“No you won’t, because I know deep down I’m your favorite cousin and you enjoy all the extra time we have been spending together.”

 

I thought about what he said and tried to think about how I really felt about Claude. He really did irritate the hell out of me, but he was pretty fun to have around and was always trying to make me laugh even if he did it to my own detriment. Honestly, I wasn’t sure if I liked him more than Claudine, but he was my family and he had definitely made sure that his guard duties weren’t something that made me feel like I was in a cage, as it would have felt if someone other than he or Claudine would. I would have dreaded being surrounded by a member of the royal guard or heaven forbid, Preston. Having Claude around allowed me to be myself and to feel safe without feeling like a prisoner.

 

“You’re right, you’re not so bad.”

 

“When this is all over, do you think we’ll still spend a lot of time together?” he asked eagerly awaiting my answer.

 

“When this I all over, I hope we do.” I said and smiled at my cousin.

 

**PPOV – Pam’s House**

 

“A little to the left,” I said, to my assistant, “My left!”

 

“Pamela, I will stake you with this tree if you order me around like that again.” my maker said from behind my stunningly black, custom tree as he moved it to the perfect place in my living room.

 

I normally, would have scoffed at something that was fake, but having a fake tree had its benefits. Like not leaving little pine needles all over my floor that would take a year to vacuum. Not only was this tree easier to maintain – no watering, no clean-up or irritating tree smell; it already had lights and everything in it. And most importantly it wasn’t wood, so he really couldn’t stake me with it if he tried. Not that he ever would.

 

“Too bad it’s plastic.”  I said and he scowled at me from the other side of the tree, “You volunteered to be my little helper, so help.”

 

“I did not agree to be your bitch.” he said, releasing the tree in just the right spot.

 

“No, but if you want your little woman to be happy you’ll help me.” I countered, making sure to remind him who we were really doing this for. Even if all of this was for Sookie, I still would do it my way.

 

“I don’t think she expected you to impale an effigy of Santa Claus with an upside-down black Christmas tree and use UGG boots as stockings.” he said.

 

“UGG boots are ugly and are more useful as stockings, because they are exactly what I need in a stocking; big, bulky and fuzzy in the inside to accommodate the many wonderful things my maker is going to give me.” I said with a hopeful smile. Imagining all of the beautiful trinkets he will be giving me.

  
“Right…” he said in a vacant tone.

 

“She’ll like it, don’t worry.” I said, and started unpacking the ornaments I had ordered, “What did you get her?”

 

“I’m not telling you. You’ll have to wait until tomorrow night.” he said, standing above me as I removed the plastic and bubble wrap from the glass and porcelain creations.

 

I set them down on the soft rug and looked up at him, “I know what she got you.”

 

“No you don’t.” he said and crouched down beside me in his track suit that was similar to mine, but it was a dark blue instead of pink.

 

“Yes, I do.” I echoed trying to prod him for being in on his little, well not so little, gift from Sookie. I wasn’t actually going to tell him, I just wanted to mess with him a little. It was difficult to get the upper hand with him now that he had Sookie. Those two made it their business to mess with me; might as well turn the tables when the opportunity presented itself.

 

“Well she told me what she got you?” he said and I immediately stopped what I was doing to look at him to find the truth in his eyes.

 

“You know!?” I said, trying to keep my voice at a tolerable volume. He really did not like it when I screamed in his ear. “Well that little loose-lipped telepath. Tell me.”

 

“I know exactly what it is and you can’t do a damn thing to get me to tell you, but I on the other hand can get you to tell Me.” he said reminding me of his power to command me at will. He doesn’t do it often, but the last time he did I was stuck in a Plexiglas box. That reminds me I need to find that tape and burn it. Maybe once Sookie uses the gift I’ll be giving her I can tear apart Fangtasia to find it.

  
“You wouldn’t.”

 

“I won’t command you to tell me,” Eric said and picked up one of the ornaments that happened to be a teddy bear dominatrix and raised his eyebrow, I just shrugged and he put it on the tree, “She’s been trying her best to not let me find out and I don’t want her efforts to go to waste. I can wait.”

 

“Can I guess what she got me?” I asked and continued to unwrap the ornaments, “Will it fit in my closet?”

 

“Perhaps.” He answered and turned back around to hang an ornament in the shape of a bottle of True Blood. I liked that one, but it would have been even better if it actually contained blood in it.

 

“Will it fit me?” I asked, trying to get as much information as possible. He enjoyed holding this information over me.

 

“How did the clothes fit that Sookie got you last time?”

 

“Good point.” Those clothes during my _punishment_ fit perfectly. “That is if they are clothes; which I’m thinking they are not?”

 

“No, but I think what they contain will be interesting.” He said knowingly. Fucker knew exactly what it was and was dangling information and here I was willing to grasp for it.

 

“Is it a jewelry box with some fairy gold?” I asked assuming it must be some container of some kind if it held something. I pulled an ornament from the box and handed it to Eric.

 

“What the fuck is this Pam?” He exclaimed, holding the ornament by the string.

 

“It’s a buxom blonde riding a penis, like a sleigh. Don’t you like it? It’s from the Naughty Never Nice collection.”

  
“Is this supposed to be Sookie?” he said examining it further.

 

“Well it’s not modeled after you. The scale is way off.”

 

“You’re depraved my child.” He said and the comment made me smile. He took the ornament and reluctantly hung it on the tree.

 

“I learned from the best,” I walked up to him to hang another ornament on the tree; this one was a topless Mrs. Claus flashing her snowflake. “I hope Sookie never loses that goodness in her.”

 

“Do you think me a bad influence on her?” he asked examining our handiwork.

 

“Well let me see, in the mere two months that you have known her she has inadvertently caused the deaths of a half a dozen people, tortured someone and killed someone in cold-blood. I say she’s well on her way to sainthood.”

 

“All those people deserved to die.”

 

“I’m sure, let’s hope she doesn’t.” I said, bringing up the fact that his beloved Daywoman was a wanted woman and not just by him.

 

From what Eric had told me, one of Niall’s wayward relatives wanted to wipe all the fairy hybrids off the Earth and he wanted to make a statement to Niall by killing Sookie. It surprised me that Niall let her run free in the human realm and to be guarded by vampires at that, but Niall must have his reasons.

 

“Are you going to complete the bond?” I asked. Not really sure if I wanted him to do so or not, but I was curious if he would do so. Bonding to Sookie had its benefits, but also its drawbacks because of the threat against her. She was the great-granddaughter of a Fairy Prince and with that would always bring with it some sort of threat. She was growing stronger each day they spent together and I hoped strong enough to defend herself and in turn Eric’s heart.

 

“Why do you ask?” he said and the bond between us became silent. “Are you worried it will change me?”

 

“You haven’t changed. You are still the same man that saved me from a life I would have never wanted to live and fights for those that he holds most dear. It’s just, I like Sookie and I like having her around. Our undead lives have been a lot more interesting.” I responded watching his face closely since he was shutting me out from his feelings. I never had attended to them as much as I do now. The little princess has shot her light into his heart like a defibrillator, making him feel things he’s never shared with anyone before her. I knew he cared deeply for me and loved me, but not the way he loved her. She was everything to him.

 

His face didn’t give anything away and he became silent. He walked away from the tree and went back to the boxes of ornaments. I crouched down next to him, his hand now holding another ornament, “Like trimming a tree with fucking snowmen.”

 

“And they are fucking. That one’s getting a snowball up his ass.” I commented, not caring that he had not answered my question. In that quiet moment the bond between us had flared with all the confirmation I needed. He would complete the bond; it was only a matter of when.

 

“Better than a carrot.” he added and we both laughed, continuing to trim the tree with as many lewd depictions of holiday characters as possible.

 

**SPOV – Monroe**

 

Claudine and Claude had invited me over to their place for dinner and to take measurements for my dress for the gala. I agreed, because Pam told Eric she needed some last minute help getting ready for our Christmas Eve celebration tomorrow night.

 

“You’ve gotten bigger.” Claude commented, as he ran the tape measure along my arms scrutinizing every muscular curve.

 

“Thanks Claude. I’m sure you’ll be ashamed to have me on your arm next week.” I shot back at him, for his comment.

  
“You know that’s not what I mean.” he said and gave Claudine the measurement to write down. Claude was surprisingly good at tailoring as he had been called many times to adjust the outfits for himself and the other dancers at Hooligans.

 

“He’s right. You have more muscles than before. You’re stronger. How do you feel?” Claudine asked.

 

“Great!” I answered, “I haven’t felt this healthy in my life.” I exclaimed feeling good about my improved physique and stamina. “Who is going to make the dress?” Certain it wasn’t going to be Claude.

 

“Ninian and Faelan.” Claudine answered.

 

“The pixies?” I asked. Their nimble fingers could make anything. They were expert craftsmen that incorporated magic into their trade. Cut pieces of fabric would be joined together using their combined power creating seamless works of art. 

 

“Yes. I am sure they will make you shine brighter than the sun.” Claudine said and I smiled at her comment as they continued to measure and make notes. She didn’t reveal much about the dress during my initial questions, but said that Great-grandfather wanted all of us to be attired in some form of gold, a color that reflected the sky’s brightest star, the sun.

 

“Can I wear my iron chainmail underneath my dress?” I asked, remembering I needed some wiggle room to accommodate the mail. If the dress was too tight, the iron would make me uncomfortable or not allow me to wear it at all.

 

“You’re going to bring iron to the gala?” she asked with a look of disbelief on her face.

 

“Just underneath.” I confirmed. “It makes me feel safe to have it.” Trying to get my point across.

 

“Sookie, you have nothing to fear. All of Grandfather’s supporters will be there and we’ll all be there.” Claudine said, trying to change my mind and assuage my fears.

 

“But Eric would want me too and he’s not coming.”

 

Claudine turned to her brother and Claude just shrugged. She faced me again and said, “I’ll see what we can do.”

 

“Thank you.” I said, feeling better that if I was not to have Eric on my arm at least he would surround me with the gift he had given me. They were done with the measurements and Claudine continued to make notes. I sat at the table and waited for her to finish, so I could leave to see Eric.

 

“Sleeves or no sleeves?” Claudine asked.

 

“No sleeves. I want to be able to move my arms.” I said and winked at Claude in the brief moment Claudine had looked down at her pad to write down my answer.  

“For dancing I hope?” She said and looked at the both of us.

 

“You’ll have to ask my escort.” I said and gestured to Claude who was doing a terrible job of hiding his amusement. “Will we be dancing Claude?”

 

“Of course.” he answered, fighting to stifle a laugh. I had to hide my laughter as well, so I smiled and Claudine glanced at us suspiciously, but she didn’t inquire to what was so funny.

 

I looked at my watch and saw it was almost nine. Pam and Eric should be done by now. They move way to fast not to be. I was full of anticipation to see what Pam had come up for Christmas Eve. I was sure her twisted style would shine through. I would have a more traditional Christmas with Jason so I didn’t care if she went in an entirely different direction for Christmas Eve.

 

“Did you get all you needed?” I asked Claudine.

 

She looked at her notepad and answered, “Yes.”

 

“In a hurry to get back to the Viking?” Claude asked. 

“Always.”  I said and stood from the table.

 

“I’m sorry he won’t be able to come, but you must understand why he cannot.” Claudine said and put her hand on mine.

 

“I understand and it’s only one night. I’m sure we’ll survive one night apart.” I said reassuring her I was okay with not being with Eric that night. Claudine had already told me that I would be unavailable most of the day for any sort of work, so I would not see Eric at all that night. 

 

My phone buzzed with a text and I looked at the words from Eric, telling me he was home.

 

“I’ve got to go. Thank you for letting me be a part of the process for the dress. I’m sure it will be beautiful and tell the pixies I said hello.”

 

“I will.” Claudine promised.

 

“Good night Sookie.” Claude said and winked at me and I winked back.

 

“Good night you guys and thanks for dinner Claudine.”

 

“You’re welcome. We’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

“Night.” I said and teleported back to Shreveport and to my vampire.

 

**CLPOV**

 

“Did she make it home?” My brother asked, the smile he had for Sookie replaced with a look of concern. 

 

“She’s home.” I confirmed after first looking at my phone that displayed Sookie’s location from the GPS tracker on her watch. The watch was given to her from Cataliades, but it was fashioned by Niall. I constantly watched the little dot that displayed her location and also her heartbeat to make sure she was alive and well.

 

“How much longer do you think this will last?” Claude asked and I looked up from my phone. We both didn’t mind watching Sookie, but it did take a toll on us.

  
“Until Breandan is dead or she is.”

 

**EPOV**

 

I waited for Sookie next to the fire thinking about what Pam had asked and how I did not answer. Did I want to complete the bond? If I was to bind myself to anyone it would be Sookie. It was this invisible tie that allowed me to connect to her in a way that only blood could. Maybe our reluctance to do so expressed our desire to not hurt the other or maybe it was just fear. Fear had never been a deterrent for my actions before. The decision kept going back and forth in my mind. And I was left at the same place I had started, with no decision at all. By the time Sookie arrived, the play of fire and light illuminated the room with an earthy glow and the embers warmed the entire room, but it was an entirely different warmth that filled me when she was near me, her love.

 

I stood by the fire concealing something I had taken from Pam’s house behind my back, “Good evening, Lover.”

 

“Hello.” She said and walked up to me to kiss me. I leaned forward and kissed her back.

 

“The envelope by the door is for you.” Sookie said and looked over at the sealed envelope. I had left it by the door to bring tomorrow night and only looked at it to inspect that seal had not been broken, “What is it?”

 

“Something for tomorrow.” I answered, avoiding answering what the actual contents were for. They weren’t for Sookie. It was for Pam.

 

“All these questions, never any answers.” she said and smiled at me sweetly.

 

“I did buy you something that will help you read my mind.” I said, hinting at one of her presents that I had stowed away in my car.

 

“Really? And what would that be?” she pried.

 

“You’ll have to wait until tomorrow night to find out.”

  
“Can I at least know what you are hiding behind your back?” she said looking through me as if she could see what the item was.

 

“Oh, this?” I replied taking the candy cane from my back and offering it to her, “Just something for you to lick and suck on.”

 

She laughed and I sent a wave of lust at her, “Did Pam buy those?”

 

“Yes, she hung them on the tree. I was able to steal one away.” I answered.

 

“I hope you didn’t get caught.” She said and took the candy from between my fingers.

 

“For you, I would endure Pam’s wrath any night.”

 

**SPOV**

 

I started to unwrap the red and black striped confection and lazily walked away from him over to the fire that he had been sitting in front of as evidenced by the pile of pillows that were barricaded around it. I sat cross-legged and finished unwrapping the candy cane.

 

“Have you ever had a candy cane, Eric?” I asked and he sat behind me, wrapping his legs around me. I leaned back to take advantage of my Viking pillow.

 

“No, but I used to keep dried mint leaves in my satchel whenever I traveled. It helped if I ever ate anything that didn’t agree with me. I did quite enjoy the taste and it made my mouth feel cold.”

 

“Now your mouth is always cold.” I said and smiled at his comment about his human life. I always liked to hear about his life, any part of his life. He had lived a long life and so much of his past had defined his present making him into the vampire that cradled me in his arms.

 

“Not always.” He said, “I quite enjoy the warmth you bring when your mouth is on mine.”

 

“Oh.” I said and placed the straight end of the candy cane in my mouth, feeling the lust he was sending through the bond.

 

“Yes.” he answered and tangled his fingers in my hair to bring my mouth flavored with peppermint to his. 

 

I shared my mouth with him and his coolness coupled with the mint of the candy cane sent a tremor through my body that the fire couldn’t help. Eric took the candy cane from my hand and offered the end to me. I took it in my mouth and sucked, my eyes fluttering as I fell further and further into lust. My mouth wasn’t the only thing that was starting to become wet with want. Eric continued to alternate between me sucking on the candy cane and sucking on his tongue. Our actions giving new meaning to concept of hot and cold. The end of the candy cane now came to a point from my enthusiastic sucking and he didn’t give it back to me and instead threw it into the fire.

  
“I wasn’t done with it.” I reprimanded without any real tone behind it.

 

“We are far from done my Fairy Princess.” he said lifted me until I was on my knees. He rose to his knees as well and I had to look up to meet his eyes.

 

His hands crawled up my thighs and he tugged at the thin layer of silk that made up my panties. They tore at the seams and soon became another victim to the fire. He then took the bottom of my dress and lifted it up and over my head. It did not follow the panties into the fire and instead Eric let it fall behind me. Then he tore at the chainmail draped, the broken chains creating a beautiful symphony with the crackling of the fire. I was now left naked before him.

 

Eric took my left hand and folded my fingers into my palm until only my middle finger was extended. I giggled at the gesture and he shook his head. “Suck.” He ordered.

 

I enveloped my finger in my mouth and sucked it from the base to the tip; his fangs coming down with a snick as he watched me. He took my hand back and brought it down until my curved finger grazed my wet entrance. His eyes had darkened with lust and he plunged my finger into me. My finger coated in a layer of mint made my whole body tingle. I tightened around my finger as I continued to fuck myself with Eric’s hand guiding me. He wrapped his free arm around my back and guided me backward at my knees until my lower body rested on the back of my lower legs and my back on my dress that was warm from the fire.

 

“Don’t stop.” He said and released my hand to allow me to pleasure myself unassisted. My head fell back and the fire behind me filled my vision. Its warmth contrasting with the coolness that was shooting through my body with each dip of my finger like my own personal candy cane. I could hear Eric undressing over the mixed sound of the fire and my moans as I came closer and closer to bringing myself release.

 

Just as I was about to cum, Eric stopped my hand and jerked it away from me. He brought my finger now coated with my juices to his mouth and he sucked, grunting as he did. He released my hand and crawled slowly over me until his whole body was over mine.

 

“One more bite until Christmas Eve.” he hissed and looked down at my neck.

 

“Then let’s be naughty.” I said urgently and his fangs and his cock entered my body for that last bite until Christmas Eve. 


	68. Chapter 68

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season’s Bleedings to all, and to all a good-bite! Sookie, Eric and Pam finally get to give each other their presents.

**SPOV – House in the Woods: Christmas Eve**

 

“Do we really need to wear these?” I asked Eric as I looked at the box that Pam had sent over with our attire for the evening. My Pam approved piece of clothing was a long-sleeved shirt with a giant print of a vampire’s mouth, fangs and all, “Is she serious?”

 

“You allowed her to host.”

 

“Don’t blame me,” I said, “she wouldn’t have gotten the go ahead without her maker. So as her maker you get to wear this lovely t-shirt with a candy cane on it.” I countered and thrust the t-shirt at him.

 

“I quite like candy canes now.” he said and smirked in that endearing way that made my heart melt.

 

I chuckled and said, “You would.”

 

He removed the shirt he was wearing and replaced it with the one Pam had given him. I looked in the mirror and shrugged at my whacked out sweater; at least it was red and white. Who knew we’d have a dress code for our little gift exchange.

 

“This must be her gag gift.” I said to myself than as I stood in front of the mirror.  

 

He answered anyway, “If only we’d be so lucky.” he came up behind me and rested his head on my own and I smiled at our reflection.

 

“Do you have everything packed and ready to go?” I asked Eric, knowing he had hidden my presents in his car.  

 

I wasn’t looking for my presents I just happened upon them when I was installing a radio-frequency jammer in his car. They were similar to the ones we had used at the coven’s hideout, but bigger. This device emitted radio interference that saturated the environment with electromagnetic energy preventing someone from tracking the car or acquiring a detonation signal to trigger an improvised explosive device. The addition was actually Pam’s idea. It came to her when she was approached by the Were, who I later found out was Rema, in the woods. Pam reasoned that our cars were exposed whenever we were outside the wards, so we needed some way to protect them. Her suggestion made sense to me and I had actually called Malik to consult him about it. Finding the jammers was easy; getting them was the hard part. Luckily, I got an early Christmas present from Colonel Flood and Rema and they gave me some for my help with Jannalynn.

 

I looked up at Eric for an answer to my question, “No.” he replied and walked away into the bedroom. He came back a moment later carrying a case that looked very much like an eyeglass case Pam had. It took him less than thirty seconds to wrap it and tie a little bow on top of it, “Now I’m ready.”

 

I stopped off in the kitchen to get my bag of food, because Pam had clearly stated in her invitation it was B.Y.O.H.F (bring your own human food). Eric had taken the invitation last night and crossed out the last letter and put it on the fridge. He then called Pam on speaker phone to tell her he was bringing his own human. She promptly told him to shove a carrot up his ass and they both started laughing. I laughed along with them not knowing what the joke was, but happy that they both were getting into the holiday spirit.

 

Eric loaded up the car with the presents and we headed off to Pam’s house for my first Christmas with my vampires.

 

“Want to let me in on what Pam did to her house?” I asked as we drove along the edges of Shreveport.

 

“Sorry, lover. You’re going to have to wait and see,” he said, “but Pam assured me you’ll like it.”

 

“But you don’t think I will?” I asked, reading into the tone of his voice.  

 

“It is far from traditional or what I have come to expect from human decorations for Christmas.” he said.

 

“Well a fairy and vampire celebrating Christmas together is far from ordinary, so I’m keeping an open-mind.”

 

“That would be wise.”

 

“What kind of tree did she get? Jason and I got a nice fir tree.” I said, thinking it would have been fun to go on a tree cutting expedition with Eric. I didn’t know much about plants, but growing up in the wilderness of Sweden, I was sure he would know a thing or two about the forest.

 

“It’s not a real tree.”

 

“Is it fake?” I asked. Wondering how Pam could tolerate anything that was fake. She could smell fake leather a mile away, why would she get a fake tree. She had also told me she was allergic to non-designer things, highly unlikely; but I was sure she had tried to convince Eric of her phantom chronic illness.

 

“It is and it’s black.” Black?

 

“Huh.” I said, scrunching my brow to try to imagine a black Christmas tree. The only colors I’ve ever seen Christmas trees in were white or green. Black was certainly an interesting choice.

 

“Are you disappointed?”

 

“No, I’m curious.”

 

“I’m glad you are more interested than afraid.”

 

“Should I be?”

 

“Just imagine Pam went to the North Pole with a chainsaw and the elves tried to stop her, but then she made it to Santa. Her house is the aftermath.”

 

I chuckled at the image and got even more excited about what was going to be waiting for me at Pam’s house of Christmas horrors.

 

Once we turned on her street and her house came into view, I tried to figure out what lay beyond the walls of her nondescript home. There weren’t any Christmas lights or any signs that the inhabitants were celebrating any holiday at all. It looked absolutely desolate compared to the other houses on the streets that were adorned with lights on every corner. Eric parked the car in the garage and I still found no outward signs of Christmas. He opened the car door for me then left my side to unload the sack of gifts in the trunk. I took my time getting out of the car and walked over to the garage door to ready myself to enter Pam’s workshop that so far was inconspicuously absent of holiday décor.

 

Before I could knock, the door was yanked open to reveal my hostess. She was wearing a red dress that sparkled like an ornament, but I chose to imagine that a glitter bomb went off and Pam decided to roll around in it. I kept that thought to myself and greeted Pam.

 

“Merry Christmas Pam.” I said and smiled merrily, her form blocking the inside of the house that was bathed in darkness behind her.

 

“Merry Christmas Daywoman.” She said, looking past me at Eric.

 

She didn’t move from the doorway when I made a move to get past her, “Is there a fee to pass?”

 

“Did you bring your food?” She asked back and I looked down at my side.

 

“Yes. It’s right here.” I answered lifting up my little cooler of food for myself.

 

“I brought my human.” Eric teased and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

 

“I see that.” Pam said and crossed her arms across her chest, “Presents?

 

“In Eric’s sack.” I replied.

 

“The only one who gets near Eric’s sack now, is you. Nice sweater.”

 

“Thanks.” I said. “What’s the deal with the dress code?”

 

“Your both are wearing red and white. I thought that was the point.”

 

“I see the red. Where is your white?” I asked as I inspected Pam.

 

“Right here, Princess.” And Pam’s white fangs ran out for all of us to see. I giggled at her display. I should have known Pam wouldn’t wear white after labor day.

 

“Can we come in?” I asked anxious to see what she was concealing. She was obviously stalling for some reason.

 

Eric handed Pam the sack of presents and she opened it to inspect the contents, “Now you can come in.”

 

I slipped out from Eric’s grasp and popped past Pam to her entryway. The room was dark, but then the lights turned on and there was nothing that could have prepared me for what my eyes were welcomed too. Every single wall was covered with some sort of decoration. Icicles strung from the moldings dripping with fake blood, a miniature train running along the floor carrying coffins labeled with the name of every vampire I knew in Area 5, and the tree. I ducked under the crime scene tape that Pam had suspended across the entry to her living room and took in the _crime scene_ before me. The tree was the exact color Eric said it was and it was brilliantly lit from trunk to tip. My eyes started at the bottom of the tree, which was actually the top, because Pam had it suspended upside down with its point stabbing at a dummy dressed in a Santa costume. And the ornaments or pornaments as I wanted to call them were absolutely hilarious. There was a gingerbread couple doing it ginger-style, a nude Mr. and Mrs. Claus, and Pam even included a few fairies on the tree (thankfully clothed). I couldn’t help the smile that came across my face at this most obscene and absolutely perfectly Pam interpretation of Christmas.

 

I turned around to see both Eric and Pam standing just inside the crime scene tape. Both of them looking at me expectantly.

 

“This,” I began and gestured with both of my hands to the side, “is the most wickedly impressive Christmas display I have ever seen. You’re freaking awesome Pam.”

 

Pam held out her hand to Eric and he pulled out his wallet from his back pocket and took out a slew of bills and placed them grudgingly in Pam’s hand.  She pocketed them, never looking away from me as she did and made her way over to where I stood.

 

“I’m glad you liked it. Have a seat and make yourself at home. I’m going to get some blood, even if he’s looking pleasantly pink.” she said and ducked under the tape and out of the room.  

 

As soon as she left I took another spin around the room to inspect the other items I had missed. I walked around and admired the nutcrackers that held mini skulls within their mouths and the stockings that weren’t stockings at all, but rather UGG boots whose soles were covered in blood, like they had walked through a crime scene. I tried to take a peek inside, when Eric grabbed my arm.

 

“No peeking.” Eric chastised. I turned in his grasp to look at his goofy smirk.

 

“This is hilarious.” I said and smiled back at him.

 

“You really like it?”

 

“I love it. How does she come up with this stuff?” I asked as I touched the mini wooden stakes that held up the stockings between my fingers.

 

“I have no idea, but as long as you like it I could care less.”

 

Eric took my hand and we sat down next the tree where he had laid out the presents we had brought. I counted and saw there was only ten presents under the tree. I knew my own present to Eric would not be part of the count, so which was missing. I shrugged it off and opened the bottle of apple cider I had brought as part of my stash of human food. Pam returned with a tray with glasses of blood and an empty glass for me. Eric took a glass of warmed blood and handed me the empty one. I filled my glass with cider and we toasted to the night.

 

Pam sat on the floor with us, her legs tucked neatly under her body; which was quite a feat with her low-cut dress, “So, how does this work?”

 

I was surprised by her question considering she had taken the lead in almost everything that had occurred so far this evening, “We open presents and be merry.”

 

“Sounds simple enough. Who goes first?” Eric asked and took a sip of his blood.

 

“Hostess goes first.” Pam called out full of unbridled exuberance. She made a beeline toward the tree and almost knocked me over in the process before going to inspect the items underneath it. Well they weren’t really underneath the tree more like on top the Santa Claus suit that looked like it had been backed over by a semi-truck a couple of times. I was hoping that the former owner of the suit had not been drained by Pam just to collect his outfit.

 

Pam was having a hard time deciding, so I decided to direct her to my present to her, “Take the one with the pink wrapping paper.”

 

Pam took the present from under the tree and the pink glitter wrapping paper matched nicely with her sparkling dress. The present came with a smaller one attached to it that completed the set. She flipped it around and found the card with a note and started reading it silently to herself a smile coming across her face.

 

“Read it,” Eric said, interrupting her reading, “out loud.”

 

Pam smirked and read the words I had written, “To Pam – A book to explore your inner Georgia O'Keeffe, because not all of them are alike; some of them are pierced, some of them are soft-spoken, and some of them are in your face! Just like you. From The Owner of the One you will never see.”

 

“I will see it one day, Fairy Princess.” Pam said, Eric glaring at her for her presumption. Pam returned to the present and began to unwrap the smaller of the presents revealing a box of crayons. She laid them down on the ground and turned her attention to the thin present and tore the wrapping paper apart. She held the brightly colored booklet up to her face and read the book’s title, “The Big Coloring Book of Vaginas, thirty pages of vaginas and fun activities.”

 

“Still want to punch me in the face?” I asked as she flipped rapidly through the pages, her face brightening with every image.

 

“No, how could I ever punch the woman who gave me a whole book full of vaginas. I love it.” she said, “Thank you Sookie.”

 

“You’re welcome. Who’s next?” I asked and turned in Eric’s lap. He kissed my head and squeezed me gently.  

 

“This one.” Pam answered and handed a large box covered black wrapping paper dotted with skulls to Eric.

 

I wriggled out of Eric’s lap and left him to open his present. He took the card and began to read, “To My Maker, because I really do give a flying fuck. From Pam.”

 

Eric lifted the box from his lap and shook it, it made a soft jostling sound and he ripped apart the paper with the same efficiency that he ripped apart my clothes. Underneath the wrapping paper revealed a blank cardboard box and he tore at the tape sealing it. Pam looked on with a gleeful expression on her face and I returned my attention to Eric as he twisted his head to inspect the inside of the box. He smiled and lifted a remote control out of the box. He familiarized himself with the joysticks and out from the box flew the blatant message, FUCK with rotor blades attached to the top.   

 

“Pam I thought you didn’t give a flying fuck.” he said and flew the toy around the room, circling it around the tree and obnoxiously close to Pam’s face.

 

“You can fly the fucker anywhere.” Pam said and watched as Eric pretended to be the captain of Doesn’t Give a Fuck Airways.

 

“Remind me to bring this to Fangtasia.” Eric asked, keeping his eyes on the copter.

 

“Roger that.” I said and laughed at Eric enjoying his new toy.

 

The helicopter moved around the room and landed on a present that I knew Eric had bought, “Your turn, Lover.”

 

“Is this the present to help me read your mind?” I asked, giving his a knowing look. I had no idea how he could get me something to help me read his mind. It was impossible. He gave me a sly look and I went over to the tree to retrieve my present.

 

I lifted the Flying Fuck gently off of it and it jerked in my hands, startling me, “Eric!”

 

“Sorry, my finger slipped.” he said and tossed the remote in the direction of Pam. He was having too much fun with his gift.

 

I took the gift back with me over to Eric and sat in his lap to open it, “What did Santa Northman give me?” I asked to myself.

 

I took the candy cane wrapped present in my hands and found the card that simply said, _To Sookie, From Eric_. I removed the wrapping paper quickly and opened the box to find it filled with pink packing peanuts. Assuming it was safe to stick my hand into the box I felt around for my present. My fingers wrapped around a round object and I removed it to reveal a bright red ball with a large eight on it.

 

“You got me a magic eight ball.” I said, looking up at him.

 

“Shake it.” he instructed.

 

“What is Eric thinking right now?” I did as he said and shook the small ball in my hand shifting the liquid that was red instead of the normal blue making it appear it the answer was awash in blood. I held it steady in my hands to peer down for my answer. The answer became clear and I couldn’t help the laughter that came out of me when I saw it. I rolled out of Eric’s lap and shook the ball again. Now laying on my back to read it.

 

“What did it say?” Pam eagerly asked.

 

“Many things. I can almost read Eric’s mind now.” I said.

 

“Spill Fairy.” Pam demanded coming closer to me on the floor.

 

“Should I tell Pam what it says?” I asked the ball and read the answer to Pam, “Cannot predict, eating Fairy.”

 

She laughed at me and I asked it some more questions. I finally calmed down and made my way back over to Eric rolling the ball in my hand.

 

“Should I thank Eric for this present?” I asked and spun it around for an answer, “Cock points to yes.”

 

I squirmed in his lap and kissed him in thanks, “Thank you.”

 

“I’m glad you liked it.” He said and kissed me again.

 

“Calm down you two. The eight ball says to stop.” Pam said taking the ball away from me and getting an answer, “Scratch that it says, _Ask again, after fucking_. I’m pulling rank as hostess and putting a stop to this before it can go any further. I know what the two of you are capable of when you get going. Sookie this is for you.”

  
Pam offered me a small present and held it far away from me to get me to detach myself from Eric. I didn’t leave Eric’s lap and instead summoned the present to me. Pam shook her head at my action and I smiled at her, knowing I had gotten the better of her, “Thank you Pam.”

 

I took a sip of my cider and looked down at the small present in my lap. It was a small envelope sized present enclosed in wrapping paper covered with luggage tags from different airports and airlines. There was no card on the present and began to tear apart the wrapping paper. I tossed the paper to the ground and opened the card.

 

“To the Daywoman who after just 42 days on the job deserves a vacation. For all that you do, do something for yourself and get the fuck out of Louisiana. P.S. You’ll have to ask your boss first.” I read aloud and pulled out a voucher to fly to a destination of my choice on Anubis Airlines. “Thank you Pam. I’d hug you, but I think I might get all human and ruin your dress.”

  
“You’re very welcome and you didn’t look on the back side.” She said and I flipped the card over to discover another voucher, “I figured you wouldn’t want to go alone.”

 

“Thank you Pamela.” Eric said taking the envelope from my hand and looking at the tickets.

 

“Okay it’s my turn again, before we all get weepy.” Pam said.

 

“Take the gold one.” Eric told Pam and all of our eyes went to seek out the one he mentioned.

 

This present came from the envelope I had received from Diantha, she had returned to Shreveport not for a social visit, but to bring something to Eric. She told me I couldn’t open it and wrongly assumed it was for me, but in reality was for Pam. Pam flipped the present around in her fingers, trying to decide how to attack it. She plucked off the card and began to read it, “To my child that lives for fashion.”

 

**PPOV**

 

I smiled at Eric and began to gently remove the paper from the flimsy item before me. It wasn’t clothes or jewelry, so what could it be. The room became quiet as I opened my present and even Sookie stopped munching away on her little ginger cookies to watch me. She must not know what it was either, because she looked on with curious eyes. I finally pulled back the paper to reveal a bright white piece of cardstock embellished with streaks of gold around the border. Every single word was engraved on the page and the font reflected back at me, tinged with red from my dress. The document was signed by the demon lawyer, Cataliades and Eric. I read the text to myself and was shocked by the amount. He had used all the money from the audit for this.

 

“After spending so much money, I reasoned it would be wise to at least get some money back as an investor. You are now a stockholder in PPR.”

 

PPR was a French multinational holding company that oversaw many of the brands that I purchased on a weekly or even almost daily basis. The small piece of paper felt like fashion gold in my hand. And I hoped it would be the ticket to even more fashion treasures along the way. I went over to Eric and he stroked my hair with his hands and kissed my temple as I thanked him with unspoken words through the bond.

 

**SPOV**

 

“I’m going to frame this and keep it in my…” Pam began and stood.

 

“Closet?” I said to complete her sentence.

 

“Closet safe.” She answered and I chuckled at her answer. Only Pam would keep her most valuable things in her closet. She disappeared to stow away her present from Eric, leaving us alone in the living room.

 

“Having fun?” Eric asked.

 

“Yes. I’ve gotten some interesting gifts and the company is not so bad.” I quipped and elbowed him gently in the ribs.

 

“Good. What am I thinking now?” Eric asked and took the 8-ball from my hands and shook it. He gave it back to me to read the answer.

 

I steadied the ball in my hands to read it through the red liquid, “Concentrate and bite again.”

 

We both laughed and I knew I would spend hours trying to figure out the _deepest_ thoughts of my vampire. I ate some more of my food and Eric finished off his blood, when I started to wonder what was keeping Pam.

 

“What is Pam doing?” I asked Eric and stood from his lap to try to see if she was coming back. While I was standing I started taking the used wrapping paper and piling it up neatly.

 

“Coloring, probably.” Eric said and I giggled at the thought of Pam coloring in her book of vaginas. I could totally see Pam trying to decide what crayon color to use and debating if burnt sienna would be a better skin tone than apricot or pink sherbet. Or maybe she would choose the color beaver, just because of the name. I wondered if she’d put up her colored masterpiece up in Eric’s office. That would be hilarious, unless she labeled it Sookie’s vagina.

 

Pam interrupted my musings on her coloring when she appeared with a long metal tube and a small projector under her arm. The metal tube was actually a projector screen and she set up everything in a matter of seconds. It made me curious why she was gone so long, knowing she could move so fast.

 

“Are we going to have a lesson Pam?” I asked as she turned on the projector and connected it to her laptop, clicking away.

 

“No, this is for Eric.” she answered still adjusting the projector.

 

I turned in Eric’s lap to see if he knew what she was doing and he shrugged. Good thing I brought refreshments for this little show. I poured another glass of cider and tore a gingerbread man limb from limb with my teeth. Finally, Pam was ready and she sat next to us, but her body was angled to face Eric.

 

She cleared her throat noisily above the hum of the projector fan and said, “I was wrong and you were right.”

 

“I’ll take that as a present any night, Pam.” Eric butted in, before Pam could continue.

 

She glared at him, but continued with her presentation, “I was wrong about Sookie. You were right when you told me I was jealous of her from the beginning. So many years have passed and it had been only me that held your attention, your love. Now there’s Sookie….and she inhabits the night with you and you are not alone, but she also exists during the day. And those moments, when you are dead to the world, I wanted to share with you. As I share you with Sookie.”

 

Eric lifted me out of his lap and lay on the floor his eyes boring into the white screen. I sat next to him and ran my hand absently through his hair. The lights went off, except those on the tree and Pam began to click away on her computer. The white screen filled with black. I was unsure what was about to appear, but for some reason, knowing Pam, I was a little nervous. Then a blurry image became focused and I realized the image was me sitting on Eric’s throne.

 

“Uh oh.” I said, the words falling from my mouth before I could stop them.

 

“Someone’s been a naughty fairy, while I’ve been sleeping.” Eric jibed and continued to watch the images on the screen.

 

The scene changed to Eric’s office and he seemed to be waiting for something, then door opened to reveal me and the first time we met and quickly transitioned to the first time I took Eric’s blood. Then it shifted to that fateful night, where we became something more.

 

“This is my favorite part. You never told me you tricked her. Smooth move.” Pam said and we watched me punch Eric in the face and he throwing down Liam’s fangs like they were his own. Watching it now, I was stupid to not to notice his sleight of hand, but it excited me seeing it again and knowing how the night ended.

 

The images flashed before us as our relationship moved across time. Eric became more attentive of the scenes where he was not present and the bond became full of his love. I think he particularly enjoyed me chewing out Alcide and watching me fight. Thankfully, Pam kept it R rated and didn’t include any of our more lust-filled moments, which I assumed she was now privy to if she watched all the tapes. The last scene was in Eric’s office after he had given me the concrete heart and I kissed him, my light filling his office and the room we now sat in.

 

**EPOV**

 

My dead heart ached after seeing the scenes flash before my eyes. Every moment between us captured in a span of minutes steeled my resolve to always protect this woman beside me. We had laughed, we had fought and we had loved. No one or thing would take that away from me. I felt something being placed in my hand and I looked up to see it was Pam who had left behind a memory card.

 

“Just in case you ever forget.” my child said and I closed my hand to hold the card in my hand.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“And just so you both know, I deleted the tapes; but I have my own blooper reel of my own just in case you decide to resurrect my dressing down in New York. Take that bitches.”

 

We all laughed at my child and her ingenuity. I was sure she must have had help from the Were Malik to get the information. She wasn’t as sophisticated in technology to pull this all together without help and I applauded her skilled thinking. I would always cherish her gift as not only as a memento of my relationship with Sookie, but as a symbol that she had given me her blessing to be with Sookie.

 

**SPOV**

 

“Take five. I need to deconstruct this shit, so I can return it to Maxwell. He has an odd fetish for giving PowerPoint presentations.” Pam left us with and disappeared from the room once more.

 

Eric was very moved by Pam’s video and I myself was happy that she had shared with Eric our relationship and that she placed value on it. Even as her Maker, Eric cared about what Pam thought and what she thought of me. It felt good to know she had embraced my presence in his life and both in the day and in the night.

 

I looked over at the tree and noticed only five more presents left. Eric left the room to get more blood and I crawled over to the tree to get the next present. I was going to give Pam her present. It had taken me a few days to put it together for her, which was about the same time it took me to collect the information in it. I brought it over to where we were previously sitting on the floor and sat patiently for the vampires to return. The F.U.C-Kopter was perched to the side and I decided to try it out. It was pretty amusing and I was sure Eric would use it for any annoying vampire that came in with a request or even on Pam whenever she had an outlandish demand of him. Both Pam and Eric came back with more blood and Eric tossed me a candy cane, smirking like a devil.

 

Pam sat down and I slid the present over to her. This present also had two parts like her previous one, but I didn’t want to give her the second one, until she had opened the first.

 

“Is this one a paint by number?” Pam asked and felt the heavy present in her hands.

 

“No. Open it, but don’t destroy it.” I instructed and watched as Pam delicately pulled apart the wrapping paper to reveal her second book.

 

**PPOV**

 

I gingerly held my second gift from Sookie in my hand and pulled apart the ribbon and string holding together my present. What I found underneath all the paper was a leather bound book. The front cover had an inscription that said, The Collection of Pamela Ravenscroft. I opened the book to the first page and was stunned when I saw it was a table of contents of dates. Sookie had taken all of the pictures of the items I owned that she had done during her inventory and catalogued them and bound them into this book. Notable pieces had pictures and at the end there was an official estimate from Christie’s Auction House. My eyes bulged at the number. No wonder why Eric wanted me to invest in fashion. I had spent a king’s ransom on these clothes.

 

“You need to turn to the back.” Sookie said, repeating the same instruction I had given her just a short while ago.

 

I flipped to the back and saw a picture of an item I didn’t own. They were a pair of black stiletto pumps. I looked up and Sookie tossed me another box in the same wrapping paper as the book. I caught it and tore through the paper to reveal the same shoes from the picture.

 

“Where are these from? I have never seen them before.” I said as I inspected the shoes.

 

“I got them from a demon friend of mine. They have the same rubber soles that my other shoes had that you liked so much.”

 

I put on the pumps and ran through the house, tearing through the crime scene tape. They were fucking awesome and they didn’t leave behind that burning rubber smell that I detested so much whenever I ran with shoes. I ran back into the room and lunged at Sookie, tackling her.

 

“My favorite breather strikes again.” I said, squeezing the little telepath in my arms, “Eric says he loves you, but I love you more.”

 

“That’s great, Pam. But let me go. You’re heavy.” Sookie squeaked out. Before I could release her, Eric yanked me off of her.

 

“That’s enough. You’ve thanked her enough.” Eric said and left me standing near the tree.

 

I quickly dropped down and got Sookie my gag-gift for her.

 

**SPOV**

 

Eric brought me back to his lap, happy to play keep Sookie away from Pam. Pam tossed me a present and it was a very light present. The card said, _Santa tells me you’ve been_ : and below it the naughty box was checked off.

 

“This present will save you both time and money on laundry.” Pam said and eagerly awaited me to open the present.

 

I opened the box and pulled back the black tissue paper to reveal a pair of underwear. They were tight-whities, but bigger. I held them up by the red lined sides and was again shocked by the size.

 

“Are these for me?” I said to Pam, “I didn’t realize my ass was that big. Eric is my ass that big?” I questioned.

 

“No, no, no. They’re Fundies.” Pam replied.

 

“Fundies?” I asked, still not getting what the intent of the present was.

 

“They’re meant for two. You’re supposed to wear them with Eric.”

 

“What do you think lover? Maybe our combined asses are that big.” Eric said and I laughed out loud at him volunteering to try these out.

 

“Let’s ask the 8-ball.” I said and shook my present, “Most definitely, now.”

 

Before I could disagree with the almighty 8-ball, Pam had picked me up off the floor and Eric had taken the Fundies and placed my two feet in them and then his feet. Then a second later I was bound at the waist by a fugly pair underwear to Eric.

 

“Got it.” Pam said and I turned my head around, because my body was stuck in place with Eric’s, to see Pam with her phone out taking a picture. “This picture will do nicely for your contact photo. Now get out of there before you actually start to have fun.”

 

“I’d thank you Pam, but I think that gift was more for your own amusement than mine.”

 

“At least now you know it fits. And what is a gag gift if I can’t laugh at it too. Plus you’ll thank me if you actually use it naked.”

 

“Thank Pam, Lover.” Eric said.

 

I groaned and said, “Thanks Pam.”

 

“You’re welcome my telepathic friend. Now I think it’s my turn.”

 

Eric and I slithered out of the fundies and returned to our places on the floor. Pam went to the tree and found her last gift, which happened to be from Eric.

 

“Don’t shake it. It might break.” Eric said, so Pam wouldn’t jostle whatever was inside.

 

Pam expertly unwrapped the present to reveal an eyeglass case, “What kind of eyeglasses could you have bought me that were less than a hundred dollars? Oakley, Prada, Gucci maybe?”

 

“None of the above. These will protect you from your most insistent fans.” Eric said.

 

Pam triggered the top-latch and popped open the case. She turned it upside and deposited the rectangular framed glasses into her palm.

 

“What the fuck are these?” Pam screeched and put on the plain black glasses on her face.

 

I pulled out my phone and took a picture of her.

 

“Paparazzi glasses.” Eric stated and took my phone to show Pam.

 

“Now Sookie has a new picture.” Eric said.

 

Pam examined the photo and said, “These might actually be useful against the groveling vermin and their flashes. Thank you Eric.”

 

Pam put them back in the case and went to the tree and plopped down a big box in front of Eric. I stood and pushed the box over to him.

 

“I really want to know what’s inside that box.” Pam said and winked at me.

 

I never did tell her what I had done with the photo she had given me, but she looked pretty excited about it. The gift wrap had the word naughty repeated all around it and I was sure Eric would have some idea what it was.  

 

Eric took the box in his hands and took the card off the top of it and read, “To Eric, Don’t you ever stop being a _fucking_ Viking. Love, Sookie.”

 

I smiled and waited for him to start tearing at the paper. He did so very quickly and opened the box to reveal his many presents. All for under a hundred dollars, I may add.

 

**EPOV**

 

I opened the box and discarded the thin layer of tissue paper that concealed my present beneath. What I found was a box of what looked to be fabric in all different shades. I lifted one of them up and found that it was a thong. What the fuck?

 

“Lover, my ass will definitely not fit into these.” I said and dropped it back into the box.

 

Sookie just giggled and said, “Keep going.”

 

I did as she said and dove further into the box finding more lingerie in all different styles. Then I came to something that was pink and the when I touched it I knew what it was. It was that horrific outfit that I had bought for a costume party, except it wasn’t the outfit anymore it was remade into garter and a thong. I lifted it out of the box to inspect them closer.

 

“You didn’t.” Pam cried out.

 

“I did.” Sookie answered her, “Now only I can wear it.”

 

“That just means we should add another task to your position, pole dancer.” Pam said.

 

“Explain you two.” I said to my two women who were obviously in on this gift.

 

“Tug at the seams.” Sookie said.

 

I did as she asked and they fell apart easily in my hand. I took the other items in my hand and they all did the same thing.

 

“I had a little help from my stripping cousin, so now you can tear apart my things and I can just put them back together.”

 

“You bought all of those for under a hundred dollars.” I said shocked at the amount of items in the box. I was very amused at Sookie’s thoughtfulness. I would never have Sookie dance in public, but maybe she could grant me a private show with all of this new clothing that was meant just for me, especially the pink one. I can wipe away the memory and replace it of one with Sookie.

 

“Nice when you have a supplier that buys them wholesale and I just need to punch someone in the face. No big deal.”

 

“Can I see you try the pink one on now?” Pam asked and gave Sookie a lustful stare.

 

I shook the 8-ball and read the answer, “Don’t bite on it.”

 

“These are for me, not for you. Thank you Sookie. I’ll make sure to try my best to rip them apart on a nightly basis.”

 

“Sounds like a plan.” She said.

 

**SPOV**

 

“All right you two. Two more presents left, but there is only one left under the tree. That means Sookie opens one more and you two get the fuck out so I can play with all of my new gifts.”

 

“What about the stockings?” I asked and looked at both Eric and Pam.

 

“Eric wanted you to take your stocking with you.” Pam said.

 

I walked over to the stocking with my name painted in blood. I yanked the stake out from the boot and looked at what was inside. I doubled over with laughter to see that not only was the stocking full, but it was full of red and black candy canes.  

 

“Eric told me you wanted to have your stocking stuffed with candy canes.” Pam drawled, not in on the joke.

 

I steadied myself on the mantel and shook my finger at Eric for his naughty insinuation. Candy canes, indeed. I held my boot to my chest and sat back down on the floor for my last gift. I cradled the boot in my lap and unwrapped one of my candy canes.

 

**EPOV**

 

I smirked at my lover as she teased me with the candy cane she had started sucking on to intentionally drive me insane with want. There was only one present left under the tree and it was my gift to Sookie. Shortly after I had given Sookie my dagger, I had reached out to the professor to seek out the sword that was now wrapped under the tree. I had thought the sword was a legend, but a year ago Mats had told me of its existence. I didn’t need another sword at the time and told him to keep tabs on it. The sword was named Mistelten or mistletoe. In Norse legend it was said that Frigg, the mother of Baldr, attempted to protect her son by having all living and inanimate objects to swear to never hurt her son. All fell in line except the mistletoe, which was said to be too young to demand an oath from. Loki then tricked Höðr, Baldr’s blind brother, into firing a mistletoe arrow at Baldr. The arrow killed him and a sword by the same name was created and had been said to possess the power to cut down gods and kings alike.

 

I took the long package in my hand and placed it on Sookie’s lap. For its age the sword was strong and had been well-cared for. My only concern was the size of the sword. It was meant for someone taller and stronger than Sookie. She wouldn’t be able to wield it if it was the size it was. For that reason, I contacted her friend, Miss Broadway. While, Sookie was sleeping one night, I retrieved her number from her phone and called her to give me something that would make the sword her own. She said that all I needed to do was get Sookie’s blood on the blade and put the sword back into the bag she had given me. I didn’t know exactly what would happen, but I trusted Amelia to not hurt Sookie.

 

“It’s very heavy.” Sookie commented and sat up to inspect the present. Pam came closer to us to look at the present too.

 

Sookie plucked the mistletoe I had weaved into the ribbon and held it up above her head, “Mr. Northman, I believe I’m obliged to a kiss.”

 

“Yes, you are.” I crouched down to meet Sookie underneath the mistletoe and kissed her lips that were still smiling. Our kiss got more heated and I almost forgot we were at Pam’s house until I was smacked in the head with plastic rotor blades.

 

“Head meet flying fuck.” Pam said still maneuvering the helicopter around the room to distract us. If it wasn’t mine I would have smashed it to bits.

 

“I’m opening it Pam.” Sookie said and began pulling back the gold and white gift wrap.

 

Beneath the gift wrap lay the sword in the light blue bag Amelia had given me. Sookie’s eyes flared with recognition and I knew she had seen it before because it was she that had given it to me. She undid the closure and gripped the hilt. Sookie rose from her seated position and stood with the sword at her side. The sword was over half her size from top to bottom and she held it awkwardly.

 

“Give me your hand.” I said and Sookie offered me her freehand, “I’m going to bite you.”

 

She didn’t ask why, she just nodded her head in acceptance. Pam watched on unsure of what was happening. I wasn’t quite sure myself, but I needed to get Sookie to bleed and this was the easiest way. I popped my fangs and licked the inside of Sookie’s palm with my tongue numbing it as much as possible before I would bite. Taking her hand I made a shallow bite and squeezed her hand to get the blood to spring forth from the wounds.

 

“Wipe your hand on the blade and put it back in the bag.” I instructed.

 

Sookie took her blood covered hand and rubbed it on the flat length of the blade. Her blood coated the blade and pooled in the fuller, a deep groove that ran down the center. She returned it back to the bag and closed it. I took her hand again and healed it. We all watched as the bag collapsed around the sword as if it was squeezing it. Slowly it reduced in size until it was almost half of what it was before. A soft light emitted from the opening of the bag and it stopped moving.

 

“So that’s what that bag was for.” Sookie said and cautiously approached the bag, “She really was practicing alteration spells that night.” Sookie muttered more to herself than to either of us.

 

She took the sword out of the bag and it now fit in her hand, the hilt and blade length matched her size perfectly. She swung it around and smiled at me as she went through the movements we had taught her.

 

“I want to test something.” I said and she stopped swinging the sword and held it securely at her side.

 

I ran my hand along the blade then swiftly cut my finger. It healed in seconds. “Sookie, I want you to grip the blade.”

 

“But, I’ll cut myself, like you just did.” she said.

 

Pam came up to us and did what I just did and her hand turned red with blood from the sharp blade, “She’s definitely going to cut herself.” Pam said and licked up the blood as her cut quickly healed.

 

“Trust me.” I encouraged Sookie.

 

She took a deep breath and gripped the blade with her left hand. She wrapped her fingers around it tightly and brought her hand down the blade. Pam and I both watched her closely and nothing happened. She moved her hand more forcefully and this time moved it up and down trying to pierce her own flesh. She removed her hand and it remained unblemished.

 

Pam touched the blade again and once again she cut herself on the sharp edge.

 

“Was that supposed to happen?” Sookie asked shocked at not cutting herself.

 

I smiled and said, “Yes. The sword is yours and will never be able to be used against you. Its name is Mistletoe.”

 

“Mistletoe. I like that.” Sookie said, and dropped the sword to the ground to jump into my arms. She kissed me quickly and said, “Thank you, my Viking.”

 

“You’re welcome, my Valkyrie.”

 

“No wonder you had me playing with swords all week.” She said and I smiled at her putting the pieces together.

 

**SPOV**

 

“One more present left.” Pam said as she stood next to us, “You better take him now, before he gets distracted.”

 

“True. I’m going to take the sword, but would it be okay to leave everything else here? I’ll pick it up tomorrow.” I said and waited for Pam to say yes. I was getting really excited to show Eric my present.

 

“Of course. Your human food will be in the fridge. I’ll leave everything else where it is.”

 

“Thank you for a very memorable Christmas Eve. Santa wouldn’t have been able to come close.”

 

“We’re not going to stay.” Eric asked.

 

“Your gift is not here.” I said, “We’re going to Bon Temps.”

 

“And I already know what it is.” Pam said.

 

“I haven’t shown her, but she knows what it is.” I clarified.

 

“Merry Christmas Sookie. God Jul Eric. Thank you both…for everything.”

 

“Merry Christmas Pam.” I said to her and took Eric’s hand, “Come I have something to give the man that gives me everything.”

 

“Merry Christmas Pam.” Eric said.

 

“Merry Christmas Eric, don’t cry.” Pam said.

 

Before Eric could ask her why he would cry, I took us to Bon Temps. We stood at the entrance to the daychamber. I gave Eric my sword and he held it in his hand, the blade much smaller than it was before looked tiny in his large hand. The house was dark and the lighting wasn’t finished in the room, so only work lights were being used in this part of the house. I left them off and instead picked up one of the candles I had left yesterday and lit it. I took a few others under my arm and walked toward the entrance to the daychamber.

 

“Stay here.” I said and Eric stood patiently behind as I climbed down into the darkened chamber. I had been in and out of his resting place so many times, I remembered the amount of steps it would take to the bottom, so I was able to climb down and balance the lit candle easily.

 

Once on the bottom I laid the candles around the perimeter and lit each one with the flame of the first. I called a few more candles to me from above and added more soft light to the cold room. Satisfied with the amount of lighting, I climbed back up to retrieve my vampire.

 

I made it to the top and Eric held his hand out to me and hoisted me up and out of the room.

 

“Thank you.” I said and smiled at him.

 

“What’s down there?”

 

“Your present.” I said. I walked over to a step-stool that was leaning against the wall and unfolded it and placed it next to Eric. It would be easier to talk to him when I didn’t have to look up to meet his eyes. “Sit, please.”

 

Eric sat on the second step of the stool. I remained standing and faced him and held his hands in mine, “Eric.” I began, “I told you once that I find it hard to trust words that are spoken, because they often are lies. I use my telepathy as a meter to measure how much I should trust someone. But when it comes to you and other vampires I am at a disadvantage in that I cannot access your thoughts. Your minds are shut-off from my power and the only thing that I can rely on is my instinct. That innate sense that told me that beyond reason I should trust you and it is that instinct that you push in me to fight with. And yet it is not the only thing I can rely on, because we are bonded. A bond that fills me with your love and your feelings that words could never comprehend. It gives me more truth than any thoughts or words could. For you are now a part of this house and a part of me. Close your eyes.”

 

I fought the emotion inside of me, because I knew he didn’t like to see me cry. There was no reason to cry, I loved him and I wanted to share my gift with him. I urged him to stand and led him down with me to the daychamber. He positioned him back so that he would be able to see the painting the carvings clearly.

 

With his eyes still closed, I started speaking again, “As a telepath, I found it hard at first to describe to others what their thoughts looked like. I found that painting thoughts helped me decipher between the species and also helped me to strengthen my own comprehension. I cannot read your thoughts Eric, even if the 8-ball is a great indicator.” He chuckled at my comment, “but we share a bond that at one time I found hard to describe. This is our bond Eric.”

 

I called two swirling balls of light to my hands and illuminated the painting, “Open your eyes.”

 

**EPOV**

 

The whole time Sookie was talking I couldn’t imagine what she would give me that could be found in this house. A house full of her memories of a past life. Her words danced in my mind and every word burned with her love. The light behind my eyelids got brighter and I opened my eyes for the woman that loved me.

 

I felt a tug at my chest at seeing the painting. The abstract painting was dotted in reds, browns, and blacks like drops of blood and a brushstroke that looked like a lowercase “e” inhabited the corner. But the painting was not alone it was covered in lines as if they were added after the painting had been completed. Recognition of the symbols came to me and took a step back to read what had been carved into stone, like my lover had carved her place into my cold dead heart. The symbols began like all good stories do, _Once upon a time_.  It wasn’t a legend of gods, a fable, or even a fairy tale, it was a love story. Our story. I read every single line in the language of my people, until I reached the end that wasn’t an ending at all but a few dots that signified an unfinished story. I turned to Sookie, my eyes blurred with red at the bloody tears I didn’t know that had fallen. The light in her hands extinguished and the soft candle light illuminated her face.

 

There were no words for me to say to her for showing me how to love. I gripped her face to kiss her and I couldn’t hold back the physical need to connect with her in all ways. I laid her down on the fur beneath our feet and gave her all that I am and was; the man, the warrior, the lover, the Sheriff, the Viking, and the vampire.

 

“Merry Christmas Eric.” she said in the sweet voice that no angel could compare too.

 

“Merry Christmas Sookie.” 


	69. Chapter 69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sookie spends her Christmas Day with the living, but no day is complete without a night with a Viking.

**SPOV**

 

It was Christmas Day in Bon Temps and the sun shimmered through the windows of the kitchen as I sat sipping my morning coffee in the new mug I had received from Pam. Beneath the mass of candy canes in my stocking was actually a coffee mug, a Little Miss Princess Mug. I was glad Pam supported my morning coffee addiction. I needed it to keep up with the two of them every night. I waited until the screen changed and displayed my morning caller all the way in New Orleans.

 

“SOOKIE!!! Merry Christmas!!!” Amelia screamed through my laptop speakers.

 

I adjusted the volume and responded to my friend, “Merry Christmas Ames!”

 

“How was last night? Did Eric give you the thing in the blue bag? Did it work?”

 

“It did. Thanks for helping him.”

 

She sighed and wiped her head in relief, “Thank god. Just so you know there might be a few more daggers in the gym now.”

 

“Did you shrink all the swords?” I asked with concern. I was certain a good amount of them were priceless artifacts.

 

“Just a few.” she replied meekly and did that nervous laughter thing she did whenever she got caught.

  
“Well I won’t tell Eric if you change them back.” I said, hoping that the few meant less than three.

 

“Don’t worry I will.”

 

Amelia was a powerful witch, but she was still learning like all of us young supernaturals. I could forgive her for her little slight, because the spell on my sword had gone so well. Now I had my own Viking sword. Before Eric succumbed to the day, he told me about the legend of the Mistletoe and I became enthralled by its tale. It was hard to believe that I now possessed such a weapon. Eric cautioned me that I must not rely on its history, because it will only work as well as what I put into it and I must continue to practice with it. He promised me to show me more in the coming nights.

 

“Where are you?” she said and shifted in her chair.

 

“Bon Temps in the kitchen, why?”

 

“Looks different from what I remembered.”

 

“It should be different, I redid the whole thing.”

 

“That’s nice. Maybe next time I visit we can go there. When do you think it will be done?”

 

“Maybe at the end of the week. Alcide thinks maybe Friday.”

 

“What does Eric think of Alcide?”

 

“He doesn’t think much of him, except that as long as he works and keeps his paws to himself he doesn’t care. He trusts me. I told you what happened when I told him.”

 

“I remember. Remind me to plant some trees in your forest to replace the ones he demolished.”

 

“Maybe I could do that with Jason.” I said and thought it would be a good bonding experience for the both of us, since the last forest excursion got overshadowed by Diantha’s antics.

 

“I can make them grow faster.”

 

“Because you’re such a green thumb.” I said.

 

“Better than you.” She jibed back at me, “What’s in your mouth?”

 

“A candy cane.”

 

“I thought you didn’t like candy canes.”

 

“I never disliked them; I just appreciate them more now.”

 

“If your vampire could eat, I would think this was his doing, but he doesn’t, so it must be the change of scenery.” Eric definitely ate candy canes, but not in the way she was thinking.

 

“Perhaps.” I said with a shrewd smirk all the while twisting the quickly diminishing cane in my mouth.

 

“Sly girl. I’d like to see you suck a candy cane in front of you great-grandpappy. I’m sure he would fall over his own cane if he saw you do that.”

 

“Don’t say his name he might appear!”

 

“I’m not falling for that again.”

 

“You got lucky that one time he did appear and it scared the beejeezus out of me.”

 

“That was classic. I’ll never forget your face.”

 

“Speaking of popping do you have the present I gave you?”

 

“Yep.” I shook the box and listened to the tissue paper rustling.

 

“It’s much easier to open presents with you like this. You can’t read my mind over Skype.”

 

“Very true.”

 

“Go first Sookie.”

 

“All right.” I unwrapped the present from Amelia and opened the white box to discover a grey wool sweater. I unfolded it to reveal a sequin applique on the center that said _POP_ in a comic book like bubble, in bright pink letters. I held it in front of my chest up to the camera to show her.

 

“It’s perfect. Do you like it?”

 

“I love it. Thanks Ames. I’ll wear it to Jason’s house.”

 

“You’re my favorite popping fairy.”

 

“Thanks! You’re my favorite witch.”

 

I folded the sweater and watched as Amelia started to open her own present. I got the idea from the bowl Eric had given me when I first came to Shreveport, the bowl that held my water lily. I admired the craftsmanship of the fine crystal and thought Amelia would appreciate it too.

 

She removed one of the crystal candlesticks, and ran her fingers along the sharps grooves that looked like uncut diamonds glued together. Amelia loved candles and loved to use them for her magic. “They’re beautiful, Sookie. Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome. Always trying to add some flare to your magic.”

 

“Did you get anything else exciting from the vamps besides the sword?”  
  
“Oh I got many things. I got this.” The 8-ball appeared in my hand and I shook it and read off an answer, “Outlook is not so bloody.”

 

“That is hilarious. What else does it say?”

 

“It’s just smörgåsbord of dirty vampire thoughts.”

 

“That’s awesome.”

 

The sound of a car kicking up loose gravel outside, notified me that Claude and Claudine were here to pick me up to go to Jason’s house. Right on schedule.

 

“I got to go Amelia, my handlers are here.” I said and turned to my cousins who had just entered the kitchen, “Say hi to Amelia.”

 

“Hello Amelia.”  They both said.

 

“Hello handlers. Handle her well and Merry Christmas.”

 

“Merry Christmas Amelia and thank you for the sweater again.”

 

“Right back atcha.”

 

“Fairy out.”

 

I shut my laptop and looked at my two cousins who had now joined me at the kitchen table. Furniture was pretty sparse in the house, since it was still under construction. Just a foldable table and some plastic chairs filled the once bustling kitchen. Everything felt clean and fresh and the scent of the forest had replaced some of the smells I had associated with this home, but I still would remember them. You just didn’t wipe away a lifetime of memories with a coat of paint.

 

“Have fun last night?” Claude asked.

 

“I always have fun at night.” I said to Claude and began to chew on the last part of the candy cane.

 

“Ready to go?” Claudine asked to see if I was prepared to head over to Jason’s.

 

“I need to check on something first.” I said and got up from the table.

 

“You mean someone.” Claude called out behind me. I laughed and kept on walking to check on my vampire.

 

My first check was the security latches to make sure the entrance to the daychamber was locked. They were similar to those on his coffin, except this required one to enter a code and scan your fingerprint to enter. All of these measures made me feel better leaving him alone during the day. I verified everything was as it should be and popped down into the chamber. Light emitted from my hands and it guided me down to where my vampire lay on the soft furs below. The lights had motion sensors at night, but during the day they were switched off. Our little slumber party on the floor full of warm furs and my warm body provided just the right amount of heat against the coolness of the concrete walls. I made sure to install an isolated climate control system that ran separately from the rest of the house, more for my own comfort than Eric’s.

 

I spied my vampire lying on his side; the spot where I was nestled next to him was empty apart from my Mistletoe. I was sure there was many a night that he had slept with his sword at the ready. It made me smile to see him like this. Eric had told me more about the history of the sword, becoming more animated as he recounted the heroics of kings and gods. And now the sword was mine.

 

I let the light in my hands come back to me and the darkness filled the room. My pupils dilated at the lack of light, but I didn’t strain them further because I closed my eyes and allowed my memory of the room and Eric’s body to guide me down to him. I lay beside him for a brief moment and kissed his lips frozen for the day in his trademark smirk.

 

“God Jul Eirīkr.” I said in a parting whisper and addressed my sword, “Keep him safe.”

 

I appeared back in the kitchen, startling Claudine, but not Claude.

 

“Please tell me you woke him up and took advantage of him.” Claude said wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” I asked back and shrugged my shoulders dismissively like I did his comment.

 

“If she did take advantage of him, at least she was quick about it,” Claudine said and both Claude and I almost gave ourselves whiplash at her comment, “Let’s go Sookie, your brother is waiting.” Claudine said and stood from the table. We both snickered and followed her lead.

 

“Claude,” I said to get his attention, “Can you help me get the food out of the fridge?”

 

Yesterday morning had been spent cooking the pie and food for tonight, because I knew I might not have the time or energy to do so the next day. Sadly, the pie wouldn’t be nice and warm like Jason liked, but it would have to do. I did freeze some extra cookie dough, so at least he would have some warm cookies to savor. Some of the Christmas spirit must have seeped into Claude, because he took the food into his arms without comment and we were off to see my brother.

 

As we approached, I caught sight of the house. The smoke coming from the chimney was strong and I looked forward to being warmed by the fire. It had become so natural to surround myself by an open flame. It soothed me, much like it calmed Eric.

 

I hopped out of Claudine’s car and hustled over to the door with gift bags and pie in my arms. The front door swung open and my brother came out smiling, “Merry Christmas Sookie!” he greeted making a move to unburden me of some of the items in my arms. He smelled like smoke, I hoped he didn’t burn the ham. I read his thoughts to make sure he didn’t and was pleased it was only the smoke from him readying the fire.

 

“Merry Christmas Jason!” I replied and gave him a hug, or something akin to a hug with a pie between us.

 

I turned around to see Claudine and Claude behind me carrying bags of presents and food as well. Looking back at Jason he just smiled at them and finally reached for Claude with his hand extended.

 

“Merry Christmas Claude.” Jason offered.

 

Claude being Claude, decided take advantage of Jason’s peaceful gesture and pulled Jason into an even more awkward hug. “Merry Christmas cousin.” Claude said to Jason.

 

Jason quickly removed himself from Claude’s grasp and greeted Claudine with a simple wave, not wanting anyone else to invade his personal space. We moved into the house and started to sort out the presents and the food. Unlike last night where we got straight to the presents, we would be sharing a Christmas luncheon beforehand.

 

The tree that we, otherwise known as just Diantha, had gotten stood prominently in Jason’s living room, lit up from head to toe with multi-colored lights. Jason did a good job in incorporating a lot of our family ornaments. My Gran didn’t have much money, even if Fintan tried to give her more; but what she did take from him she used some of it every year to buy a crystal ornament from the department store in Shreveport. She always placed the tree near a window and liked the way the crystal shined in the sunlight, reflecting light in all the colors of the rainbow. I tapped one of the ornaments with my finger and it rotated around. The rays of light danced on my skin and I smiled.

 

“What do you think Sookie?” Jason asked coming up beside me.

 

“It’s beautiful Jason. Thanks for putting it all together.”

 

“It was not a problem. I had all the ornaments and supplies just needed to put them up. And we did it with our parents so many times; it was like riding a bike. Did you decorate your home?”

 

“Not really, but I brought in some pine branches and pine cones and laid them out throughout the house.”

 

“It must smell like Christmas in your house then. I hope it smells like that here, I tried to get the smell of week old pizza and beer.”

 

I giggled at my brother’s herculean effort to knock the bachelor out of pad with air freshener. I think I might have actually seen a little-tree dangling from one of the branches. “I appreciate it Jason.”

 

He smiled back at me and we joined Claude and Claudine at the table for our Christmas lunch. The conversation fell into a comfortable rhythm and so did the food that brought me back to memories of family dinners past. This was nice to sit together and share a meal with my family. It had changed so much over the years, but what was constant was always my belief in them. Believing that they all would be able to get along despite any preconceived differences during this time of year.   

 

I had stopped eating and was just watching Jason engulf the pie in front of him. He looked up, slightly embarrassed at me watching him and smiled at me despite the food in his mouth. Jason swallowed the food with a gulp. “Sorry.”

 

“It’s okay. That just means you liked it.” I said, and my mind wandered to another person who sometimes became a messy eater when he enjoyed indulging in something, the something being me.

 

“How’s work? What do you actually do for Eric?” Jason asked with an empty mouth.

 

I started to answer, but Claude interrupted, “Oh, she does many things.”

 

“He wasn’t asking you Claude.”

 

“He might as well, I watch you almost every day. And what you do is quite interesting. If I could describe what you do for him in one word, it would be, everything.”

 

“Everything?” Jason asked, trying not to think about his baby sister doing everything for her vampire boyfriend/employer.

 

I finally got to answer his question, “What I do in a nutshell is manage Eric’s and in effect Area 5’s interests during the day. That can vary from meeting with certain members of other supernatural groups or just managing the staff at Fangtasia.”

 

“But your job also carries over to the night.” Claude added.

 

“He’s right, sometimes it cannot be helped.” I answered supporting his statement.

 

“So you use your telepathy for him.” Jason asked.

 

“Sometimes, but not all the time.”

 

“Your sister is very talented. She has many other skills. In a short amount of time, she’s become a pretty skilled fighter.” Claudine said.

 

“You fight? Last time we wrestled I took you down pretty quickly.” Jason said, I’m sure forgetting the backhand I gave to Sam Merlotte in front of him. Maybe he was still in shock at seeing Eric and I together.

 

“I was twelve, Jason. But if you want to see a demonstration, I can take Claude out back.”

 

“Now, now Sookie.” Claudine said. There was the mother hen, I knew and loved. Claude looked at me with a challenge in his eye. Maybe another day.

 

“Next time Jason. We have presents.”

 

Opening gifts was not as nearly as exciting as it was last night, but I enjoyed it all the same. It had a different feel to it. There was not the same surprise or anticipation, especially since I would get hints of my present from Jason.

 

But what I always looked forward to was my Christmas gift from Claude. You would think that would be strange, because he always gave me the same thing every year, but each year it was slightly different. They were always snow globes, but he used magic to create them making the image or scene inside like a hologram. My first snow globe was of the palace in Faery. The windows and doors would move and the lights dim and turn off and on with the rise and fall of the sun. It was magical and whimsical and it made me feel like a princess. As I grew older, the contents would change and sometimes border on the obscene. Like the one where I was dancing like a stripper on a pole with a card that said, _to my future employee_. That snow globe was actually buried in storage. I held the gift bag from Claude and pulled back the paper.

 

“What is it this time Claude?” I asked, carefully pulling the layers of gold tissue paper out of the bag.

 

“Oh, you’ll just have to keep digging to find out.” Claude said.

 

I finally removed all the paper and slowly lifted the weighty present out of the bag. The translucent globe was devoid of any image, except for a strange rock that was connected to the base that stood like a guardian. The base was wood and carved into intricate branches and leaves that cupped the base of the globe.

 

“Shake it.” Claude instructed and I giggled to myself, remembering another water-filled round object I had received for Christmas.

 

I held the globe securely and gave it a gentle shake. My movement triggered the magic inside of it and the scene that arrived was of two figures fighting. I looked closer and the two people were Claude and I and I was guarding my rock, my Eric. I fought with Claude, failing again and again, until I was able to shoot him out of the sky. Our lips were moving and it was silent as Claude lay on the ground, until Claude’s voice emanated from the object in my hands, “ _Quickly_ is the correct answer.”

 

“Here’s your proof Jason.” Claude said to Jason and then turned to me, “Now we don’t have to go outside, unless you want to?”

 

“Another day. Thank you Claude.” I said and gave him a hug for my new snow globe and a reminder to be swift as the wind.

 

“You’re welcome.” he replied and I embraced my cousin, my guardian of the day.

 

Presents were exchanged and thanks were given, so I was about to get the cookies I had made for dessert when Claudine took an envelope from her purse and gave it to Jason.

 

“Our grandfather.” she waved her hand between her and Claude, “Your great-grandfather…”

 

“You mean the Fairy Prince.” Jason interrupted.

 

“Yes, Prince Niall. He wanted to give you something this Christmas.”

 

“Why isn’t he here?”

 

“He has obligations back at home, but he wanted to give you something that he has been keeping in trust since you were born.” Claudine said and I knew what Niall had done. He had released Jason’s trust.

 

He had given me my own when I had turned eighteen. I had asked him to give Jason his, but he had refused at the time. I spent the money sparingly, but it was nice to have the money and not have to worry about expenses. Niall’s refusal to give Jason’s his put a burden on me and I had always done my best to take care of my brother and because of our strained relationship over the years, the majority of the time he never knew about it. I would funnel money through Gran or to Cataliades to take care of expenses if he had fallen behind. It was a relief to know he would be okay, even if I wasn’t here.

 

Jason opened the envelope and his eyes nearly popped out of his head at the contents of the small piece of paper between his fingers. Then his mind started to go in a million different directions and it became too much for him. He fainted into Claudine’s arms. I dropped to the floor and crawled over to them.

 

“Jason, Jason…” I said urgently, tapping his face lightly to wake him up, “Come on big brother. You still have cookies to eat.”

 

He finally came to and said, “Am I dreaming?”

 

“No, Jason.” Claudine said in a soothing voice.

 

We got Jason upright and Claudine began to talk to Jason about the money that had been given to him. It was not only from Niall, but from Fintan. Claudine explained it the same way she explained it to me when I had turned eighteen. I was happy for Jason and in a way I was pleased with my great-grandfather. If it hadn’t been Christmas, I would have been suspicious of his timing, but it was a start in the right direction to him fully acknowledging his great-grandson that did not have the essential spark. Jason had recovered well and I brought him water and lots of food to get him through his shock. I attended to his thoughts closely and didn’t find anything to crazy. He did want to get his car painted with the money, something I was all for. But other than that, he seemed to take the money as something that was supposed to be sustaining and not to be used indiscriminately.

 

Once Claudine, was done talking to Jason she discreetly handed me an envelope and quickly looked away. Jason and Claude didn’t notice and I opened the envelope. I noted it was the same style as the one Jason has received and I pried apart the royal seal. I pulled out the white parchment with words written in his florid handwriting in the language of the realm. The content of the words was not words decreeing I had received money or well wishes. It was a quote from U.S. president. I read it silently, letting the words fill my mind.

 

_Peace, above all things, is to be desired, but blood must sometimes be spilled to obtain it on equable and lasting terms._

 

I looked to see if Claudine had been watching me, she hadn’t. She seemed to have distracted both Jason and Claude with food. I didn’t know what to think about this. Did he kill Neave and Lochlan? Had he killed Breandan? Did he want me to kill someone? Was he going to war? All these questions and him not here to answer any of them and the gala only five days away. I pushed aside these thoughts of war and blood and went back to enjoying my Christmas with my family in peace.

 

**EPOV**

 

“Sookie?” was the first thing that left my lips when I rose for the night.

 

I felt around in the darkness for her, but it was a futile movement. She wasn’t there. I reached out for her in our bond, the bond that she had visualized and created into something beautiful hanging above my head. She was nearby and in good spirits, but most of all she was safe. I sat up and the lights slowly illuminated the room empty apart from the furs and my iron companion, Sookie’s Mistletoe.

 

I peered down at the sword wrapped protectively in the tan colored hides. “Are you going to protect her? Of course you are.”   

 

During the remaining minutes of the day, I debated whether or not to interrupt her family gathering. I chose to go see her after taking some of the blood she had left behind for me in the wall fridge. Sookie had thought of everything for my new daychamber. This space was not only meant for me, but for her to persist in too. It worked almost like a safe room with supplies for the both of us for weeks. Being around her kin would be hard, but I would stay outside and I knew I didn’t have permission to enter her brother’s house. They would be safe from me as long as they stayed inside.

 

Jason Stackhouse wasn’t hard to find when I used the bond to track Sookie. I peeked into the window and could see all four of them laughing and sitting around the tree. A scene that played out between the three of us last night, but this time I wasn’t participating in the gift giving. Sookie smiled brightly and she looked so happy to be enjoying a peaceful moment with her family. I turned to leave when a warm hand grasped mine.

 

“Where are you going?” Sookie asked.

 

“Nowhere.” I answered and picked her up to hold her in my arms. She kissed me sweetly and on the lips and on my forehead. Her brother and cousins had come to the window and they looked at us curiously.

 

“Merry Christmas Viking.” Claudine said to me.

 

“Merry Christmas Brigants.” I said to address them all. I turned back to Sookie and kissed the side of her head and released her to stand next to me.

 

“We’d invite you in, but you might eat us.” The one I knew as Claude said.

 

“That is a strong possibility.” I answered and noticed his eye twitch slightly. Did he just wink at me?

 

“It’s okay, we were just about to leave. Right Claude?” Claudine said and nudged her brother.

 

“Right.” Her brother answered with reluctance.

 

I could see where Sookie got some of her attitude from. Stackhouse, or rather Brigant women didn’t cower to men in the slightest. They saw it as a challenge, which was all the more reason to love Sookie more. I love a challenge.

 

“Good night Sookie, we’ll see you tomorrow.” Claudine said to Sookie and they both disappeared into their car behind me.

 

Sookie tightened the hold on my hand and the impulse to go after them, waned with her calm holding me back.

 

“So how does this work? The inviting in thing.” Jason called out from the window.

 

“The words really don’t matter, just say my name and invite me in.”

 

“Eric Northman you are welcome in my home.”

 

I felt the magic lessen around the house and I walked with Sookie into the elder Stackhouse’s home. The setting was a more traditional human celebration of Christmas. I was thankful Sookie got to experience this, even though she quite enjoyed our Christmas Eve with Pam. I think we all did, but this was her family; what was left of it. Sookie showed me her many presents from her family: a red scarf from Jason, a pair of earrings that looked like a fairy’s wing from Claudine, and an interesting snow globe from her cousin Claude.

 

Sookie’s brother was much smarter than I gave him credit for. He knew many things about cars and we got into a debate about boxer and inline engines that Sookie quickly stopped from getting any more heated. I think I might have called him princess or blood bag, before she stopped us and called us children.

 

“Sorry, man. Didn’t mean to get on you like that.” Jason submitted first.

 

I reveled in my small victory, before getting a shot in my hand from my peacekeeping fairy princess, “I apologize. I didn’t mean to call you a blood bag.” Instead of a shot of light, I received a wave of love from her and I was promptly forgiven.

 

“This is for you.” Jason handed me an envelope.

 

“I didn’t get you anything.” I said still holding the envelope out.

 

“You make my sister happy and that’s all I could ever want from you.” Jason said and my respect for him grew in bounds.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Open it.” Sookie urged. I think she knew what it was from the look on her face.

 

I tore the top off the envelope and pulled out the slim cardstock that had a football player with a large fleur-de-lis on his uniform on it. It was for next Monday night.

 

“I have the other one.” Jason said, answering the question I was about to ask. “I thought maybe we can hang out sometime. I made sure it was a night game.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Sookie said your daughter or something could come along to New Orleans too. I think they were going to go to a day, I mean _night_ spa while we watched the Saints. Do you follow football?”

 

“Just the Vikings.”

 

“The Vikings suck Eric, even if A.D. is one of the top running backs in the league he hasn’t been the same since the ACL. As a team they haven’t been good since Moss left town…the first time.”  Sookie said, getting in on the football talk.

 

“This Viking always sucks Sookie.” I countered.

 

And she relaxed her defensive posture and said, “That we can agree on.” 

 

“Thank you again Jason. I look forward to our man date.”

 

“No problem. It will be fun.”

 

Sookie and Jason began to clean up their little celebration (they declined my help) and I watched them move around the small house. For siblings, they were so different. It was hard to believe they were related, but sometimes when they both smiled I could see it. That shared light they both held came through in their faces. Sookie told me Jason didn’t possess the same spark that she had, but Jason still had a way about him that I felt was part of his fae essence. I worried about Jason being a liability to Sookie, but he seemed to hide his supernatural origins well. When everything had been cleaned up and put away, I suggested we go out to play with Sookie’s sword.

 

**SPOV**

 

“Can Jason come?” I asked Eric as I followed him out of the house.

 

He stopped moving forward and turned around, “Good idea.” he answered, “Jason!”

 

Jason came stumbling out of the house, probably reacting to the urgency and authority in Eric’s voice. “What’s up Sook?”

 

“Eric wants to you to help us, or rather me, with training tonight.”

 

“What can I do? I don’t know nothing about sword fighting and the only fighting I’ve ever done was with my fists.”

 

“You won’t be fighting.” Eric said.

 

Jason and I both looked at him for an answer. If Jason wasn’t going to fight, what was he going to do? Eric didn’t answer Jason and I’s shared look of confusion and instead crouched to the ground, with the sword’s hilt still in his hand. He pushed it into the ground and it dug in enough to stand on its own. I heard his fangs come out and he looked at Jason with a hungry look in his eyes.

 

“You’re bait.”

 

Before I could blink, Eric had whisked Jason away and I was left alone with my sword.

 

**CLAUDE-POV**

 

“Do you think she knows we’re here?” I asked my sister as we watched Sookie in the trees.

 

I knew the Viking knew we were here. He wouldn’t have left Sookie alone if he thought otherwise. The ward Claudine placed after our exit also prevented our scent from clearly permeating the air around Jason’s house. Now that Niall had in effect recognized Jason, he deserved a little bit more protection. So now here we sat just outside the ward watching our little cousin ready herself to save her brother from a vampire.

 

“Not yet, but I think once she uses her telepathy she’s going to sense us.”

 

Sookie ran to the sword and stopped. She pivoted around and looked up in our direction. _Be quick cousin_.

 

“This is going to be good.” I said and leaned back in the tree to watch the Christmas night play unfold.

 

**SPOV**

 

I didn’t have a minute to waste, after I had acknowledged my audience above, I claimed my sword and went after Jason. Instead of trying to track Jason, I went for Eric. Wherever Eric was Jason must be too. I pretended Eric was Breandan and he had just kidnapped my brother. I needed to be quick, but to not compromise myself by being bold or careless. I needed to be swift and most of all quiet. I dashed off into the woods to save my brother from the evil clutches of the night.

 

**EPOV**

 

“What the fuck man?” Sookie’s brother squirmed in my arms, “You can let me go. You may be, I don’t know, my sister’s boyfriend I guess, but we’re not bros.”

 

“You don’t want me to let you go.” I said to him, still holding him tightly.

 

He finally realized why I was holding on to him, and stopped moving when he saw we were up in the air, high above the trees. “Jesus! You can fly!”

 

“Yes. Now stay still and be quiet.”

 

“Isn’t she going to see us?” he asked in a timid voice, but still too loud.

 

“I said be quiet. Don’t make me glamour you.” I would have done so by now, but I promised Sookie I wouldn’t do it again.

 

My eyes scanned the trees and I felt Sookie coming close, before she could see us I moved us back toward the house. She was moving very stealthily and if not for the bond and her intoxicating scent, I wouldn’t have noticed her slight movements. I felt a ripple of frustration in the bond.

  
_Don’t get frustrated little one. Keep going. You’ll find us._

 

**SPOV**

 

Dammit. I exhaled in defeat at Eric and Jason moving back from where I came. This being quick thing wasn’t working out. I could only imagine my audience up in the trees being quite amused by my inability to get to them. I stopped moving and stood still to focus on Eric. I knew he had Jason and the last place they were they had stayed still for the most part. I needed to get more information to revise my strategy.

 

I breathed in deeply and let my mind wander through the woods back to the house that I had spent many of my childhood years. I could feel Eric’s mind pulsing to the left of me and I tried my best to dampen our bond to prevent him knowing that I had found him. The only problem was that where I had determined him to be was right above the pond. I saw I had a few options on how to approach, but most of them ended with me in the freezing cold pond or possibly Jason in the pond as well. That wouldn’t do. I made my decision. I would meet Jason’s captor head on.

 

**EPOV**

 

I waited for Sookie to come for us just over the almost frozen pond below our feet. I held Jason to me tightly and covered my hand over his mouth to silence him. He was a noisy breather and the quick movement caused him to panic slightly and I couldn’t have him making unneeded noise. Sookie hadn’t made a move to come for us in the past few minutes that past. So I continued to wait.

 

To past the time I tried to get a read on her feelings. They were a muddle of indecision and worry. She needed to be quicker in her decision making and had to be focused on whatever path she decided to choose.

 

I heard a twig snap and I turned in the direction of the sound, still above the water. My eyes found nothing, but a small animal. The waiting was killing me and I was sure tiring Jason. If it had been my choice, I would have tried to lure my enemy back to me to pretend I was the prey instead of actually the predator. Sookie wasn’t doing anything of the sort. What was she up to?

 

**SPOV**

 

I was right. Eric wasn’t going to move from where he was. I had popped quickly to the shore of the pond and stepped on a branch. Before Eric could turn around I went immediately back to where I had come. Using my telepathy and the bond like radar, I checked to see if he had moved again, he still hadn’t. This was good. I knew his game. He wanted to keep Jason above the water. It would be harder for me to get to him. I couldn’t walk on water, but I had a plan to do nearly that. I sheathed my sword and pulled my dagger out. I needed to protect my left hand so I called a chainmail glove to me. After securing it around my hand, I shot my light in as many directions as possible to distract Eric. They went off like fireworks in the sky. I closed my eyes and focused on where I wanted to be. _See it Sookie. Visualize it. You were in this position in New York (and a few other times). You are the predator._ I breathed in once more and disappeared into the air.

 

**EPOV**

 

The forest erupted in flashes of light and I turned to look at the power and beauty of them. She would not make me move from this spot with the display, but it was a worthy effort. I gripped tighter around Jason and he had stopped fidgeting. If he was a real hostage, I would have glamoured him and knocked him out, but he would have to do. I went up higher in the air to see the lights. Then they stopped and a light flashed before my own eyes, temporarily blinding me.

 

“Tag, you’re it.” Sookie hissed out and I felt the cool blade of her dagger dig into my skin. She held it tightly at my throat with both hands as her thighs squeezed around my head.

 

Since we were still playing I decided to see if she would make the right choice, “I still have your brother. I can drop him or squeeze the life out of him.”

 

“You do it and I cut off your head.”

 

As we were having this stand-off above the pond, I was moving higher and higher into the air, “Then cut.” And I let go of Jason.

 

**SPOV**

 

I didn’t think I just reacted to Eric releasing Jason from his arms. I popped to Jason and grasped onto him tightly. I closed my eyes and plucked us from the air. We landed just above the dock with a thud and I jumped up to defend myself and Jason.

 

“Get behind me!” I screamed at Jason.

 

Eric came down and hovered just in front of the dock with his arms folded across his chest looking as cunning as ever. I held my dagger up and my hand ready to unleash my light on him if he moved another inch.

 

He started clapping in a very slow cadence. “Good. You made the right choice.”

 

“I chose Jason instead of killing you.”

 

“Not instead. You stand here now at the ready to do so now. You just prioritized your fighting. These are decisions you must make in flashes of time. If you had decided to kill me, I would still have dropped Jason and maybe you wouldn’t have been able to stop it. Or if you approached a different way, I would have had more warning and killed him anyway. My evaluation is that you were quick thinking and you had chosen wisely. I concede. You win.”

 

“Do you guys do this every night?” Jason hollered from behind me. Eric and I both chuckled.

 

I sheathed my dagger and went to help Jason stand, “Not every night.”  

 

“Well count me out next time. I think I got a little too acquainted being attached to Eric. Watching football together, okay. Hugging it out for fifteen minutes, not okay.”

 

“Thanks for playing Jason.”

 

“You’re welcome.” He said and gave us both an awkward wave, “Now, if you both excuse me, I’m going to sink into the tub and pretend I didn’t get kidnapped by a vampire.”

 

“Merry Christmas Jason!” I called after him as he slinked back into the house.

 

I spun back around to find Eric still hovering above the pond and started running at him. He opened his arms and I jumped off the dock and into them.

 

“Still a long night ahead of us, what would you like to do?”

 

“Let’s go flying. I want to wish the North Star a Merry Christmas.”

 

We took off into the night sky and I couldn’t imagine having a better Christmas weekend than this.

 


	70. Chapter 70

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gets back to work and someone gets into trouble.

**SPOV - Hooligans**

“Claude, look at this mock-up of the poster.” I said handing Claude the design I had made for the new Hooligan’s marketing campaign.

 

Aside from hitting Preston, I owed Claude some assistance with promoting the club. I figured I’d get it out of the way before anything else came up. I crossed my fingers that the day after Christmas meant shopping and merriment for not only humans, but supernaturals as well.

 

He took it from my hand and sat at the edge of the stage to evaluate it. It wasn’t very different from the previous posters; I just changed the font to make it look sleeker and eliminated a lot of the words. Most people didn’t read the signs anyways and if they needed more information they could always go to the website, which I was working on streamlining as well.

 

“Change the font to white and background to black and you have yourself a winner.” he said quickly and handed it back to me. He disappeared behind the bar and started to tinker with something from the sounds coming from back there.

 

Those changes were quite easy and put the poster down on one of the tables. I needed to get the number for the printing company and place the order, but I had left their card in my car. I took the keys from my purse and looked at the poster once more.

 

“I’ll be right back Claude. I need to run to the car to get something.” I called out to him, hopefully loud enough so he could hear me.

 

I heard him grunt his reply and went outside.

 

**CLAUDE-POV**

 

I was restocking the shelves underneath the bar when I heard Sookie say something. The sound of her voice caused me to bump my head underneath the bar.

 

“Ouch!” I said and began to rub the spot when Claudine appeared before me. I looked up to see her eyes scanning the entire bar.

 

“Where’s Sookie?!” she said in a panic. I immediately stood up from my crouched position and ignored my throbbing head.

 

“Outside, I think.” I said, “Why?”

 

“Murray is outside!” she said nearly shaking me to death.

 

I readied myself to pop outside when the door slammed open letting in the daylight. A body was thrown carelessly on the ground and I exhaled in relief at seeing the body was none other the Murray. I ran over to him and knocked him out with my light because he was thrashing about. Once he was still, I noticed he was wrapped in iron and was bleeding and bruised at multiple points of his body.

 

Sookie came through the door and shut it, “Did anyone order a spy?”

 

Claudine and I just looked at her in shock and then each other. We’re in trouble.

 

**SPOV – Faery**

Niall promptly summoned all three of us to Faery after we informed him of Murray’s visit at Hooligan’s. We all sat in his office in front of his desk that was covered with what looked like maps. I stopped trying to figure out what they contained and sat back in my chair. The waiting was killing me. Claudine was relatively calm, but I could feel the fear coursing off of Claude like Bellenos’s bad cologne. I felt bad for him, but I knew that he may be the one getting reamed by my great-grandfather for not watching me. I had only seen Niall angry once and that was after Fintan died. A wing of the palace had to be rebuilt after that. I shuddered at the thought of Niall doing anything to Claude. It wasn’t his fault. It was mine.

 

The door opened and our grandfather walked in without fanfare and shut the door loudly. We all jumped in our chairs at the sound. There were no guards in the room or assistants, just him. My hands tensed around the armrests and I tried not to look fearful.

 

Niall walked around to his desk and threw his cane on top of it crushing the papers. I winced at the sound and sat up straighter. He exhaled loudly and didn’t even look at us. His brow furrowed in frustration and he again let out a breath that nosily filled the room. He didn’t sit as I expected him to, but remained standing, his hands on his desk leaning forward as he commanded the room.

 

“Explain what happened today.” he said in a calm tone that belied the obvious anger he was feeling.

 

I looked at Claudine and Claude both to my left and began, “I went...”

 

“I want Claudine to start.” Niall interrupted and I quickly closed my mouth and swallowed the words. His eyes darted to Claudine.

 

“Claude had left to go get Sookie from Shreveport. I remained at home to deal with some business errands. After Claude got Sookie, they went directly to Hooligans to work on some things for the club. They were there for approximately ninety minutes before I decided to check on them. I viewed the club cameras at home and identified Murray in the parking lot. I didn’t call Claude and instead teleported directly to the club. In the moment that I teleported there and found Claude, Sookie had gone outside.”

 

“Sookie went out _alone_ into the parking lot?” Niall asked as he tapped his cane impatiently with his finger. We all knew he already knew the answer. 

 

Claude looked like he wanted to answer, but he hadn’t been given permission to speak so he kept his mouth closed. Claudine answered instead, “Yes. She was alone. She went to retrieve something from her car that was parked right outside the door.”

 

We waited for our interrogation to continue, but he remained silent and we all held our breaths for the next question to come. I couldn’t stop my heart that was beating at a rapid pace; feeling like it would jump out of my chest.

 

Claude decided to break the silence, “I didn’t listen to her when she said she was going outside.”

 

“Exactly! You didn’t. And your failure almost got Sookie killed!” Niall spat back at Claude.

 

“But grandfather.” Claudine said to defend her brother.

 

“What will you have me do?” he asked, directing his question at all three of us.

 

“It wasn’t their fault.” I pleaded.

 

“Then where does the fault lie.” he said, turning his attention to me, “Do you want me to keep you here?”

 

“No.” I said quickly. I did not want to stay here and be without Eric.

 

We all didn’t dare utter another word and the silence between us was so wide you could drive a truck through it.

 

Finally, Niall spoke with his eyes trained on his desk. “You two are dismissed.” he waved his hand in the air to further his order.

 

Claude tried to reach for me, but Claudine stopped him. They both turned away and disappeared.

 

“Sookie, come with me.” my great-grandfather said.

 

I didn’t ask where we were going. There was no point to. In this world, his word was law and unfortunately, as the head of my family, he also had authority over me as my great-grandfather. I quickly felt the urgency of the situation because once we left the office the guards stood uncomfortably close to us as we moved through the palace. Everyone was on high alert and no one dared make any unnecessary movement as we past.

 

I wanted to go back home so badly, but he would keep me here longer until his assessment of the threat had been made.

 

Once more we went down into the bottom of the palace and his words given to me for Christmas spun around in my mind. Were we going to see Neave and Lochlan again? Had he killed Murray? I got my answer when we turned in a different direction and into an empty cell. He urged me to enter and for a moment, I feared that he would seriously lock me up here, but he went in after me and shut the door. He walked over to a metal table against the wall and the familiar sound of the clinking of chains met my ears. He lifted my chainmail with a gloved hand and gave the layers of iron back to me. I took them in my hand and draped them around my neck and shoulders. I nodded in thanks.

 

“Wh...” I tried to say, but for the second time tonight he cut me off.

 

“Not here.”

 

I shut my mouth and he came closer to me. I backed away at his intrusion into my personal space, but he put his hands on my shoulders to stop my movement. He brushed away the lock of my hair that had been obscuring the left side of my face. I could see the anger in his eyes when he saw what Murray had done.

 

All of this trouble for a business card.

 

I recalled everything that happened in the seconds I was outside. I opened the car door and reached for the card in the center console and when I turned around I was hit squarely on my face. I just flew into a rage and quickly threw my iron over my assailant. He didn’t get a chance to hit me again as I poked and prodded him with my dagger. I cast a wide net with my telepathy and instantly determined that he had come alone and instead of killing him I kept him alive, but barely.

 

My great-grandfather kissed my bruised face and he moved his hand over the shallow bruises. I inhaled sharply, feeling renewed at his healing touch. I knew he could heal, but not anything more than a small cut or bruise. Anything life-threatening was out of his reaches to heal as I had found out when Fintan had died. He couldn’t save him. In his eyes, I could see a trace of regret. In saving me, is he saving Fintan?

 

He kissed my forehead and we disappeared from the palace.

 

**CLAUDE-POV**

 

“Claude! Come back.” my sister called after me.

 

I didn’t care for her pleas to stay. I would not stay here, in this place. I was going back to Hooligan’s to protect it against any more unwanted visitors. I had failed my grandfather and I had failed Sookie. I would not fail her again.

 

“What are you doing?” she called out again as I continued to move away from her and toward the portal.

 

“I am going to fix this.” I shouted forward, the cold wind whipping at my face.

 

“How can you fix anything Claude?!” she said and grasped my shoulder.

 

I turned and faced her, “I can and I will.”

 

“What could you have done more? Warded Hooligans? How can we put up a ward when the people that come in might not make it past? Perhaps you could have gone outside with Sookie? You could of and maybe you would have saved her some pain, but you trained her to be strong and she reacted better than we could have hoped. Murray may have only been there to gather information, but he also came with the intent of taking Sookie if he could….”

 

“Exactly!” I jumped in, mocking my grandfather’s words.  

 

“Brother, look at me.” she pleaded and my eyes automatically came to meet hers, “You would do more harm to Sookie by holding onto this. You must not let it take you under. It’s a lost cause. She lives and we move on. You train her to defend herself, because there is going to be a time when she might not have any of us.”

 

“But I will always be there for her.” I said, not believing that she would ever be alone.

 

We were her guardians of the day. When Niall had asked us to watch her, I was reluctant at first to be put on babysitting duty. I resented her humanity and sometimes found it unsettling that Niall favored her so. I liked her well enough and she was fun to tease, but now that we’ve spent so much time together it was different. We could have lost her today and that thought left me feeling raw and torn in the inside 

 

“You are there for her by being strong.”

 

Then I will be strong…for Sookie.

 

**SPOV**

 

We appeared in my cave and the rock structures replaced the guards that seconds ago had surrounded us. I was surprised we came alone, but I felt magic here. He must have warded this place in some way. Even though the cave was surrounded in a magical shield, snow still came through the round opening above and it fell silently into the water. Seeing the snow’s airy descent calmed some of the tension between us.

 

“I’m starting to think you’re trying to replace my grandfather.” I said in lighthearted voice to try to temper his anger.

 

He let go of my hand and answered, “That would be a futile exercise.”

 

“You’re right.” I said and sat down on a rock.

 

“Tell me what happened today.” he said in a soft voice that echoed through the cave. He leaned into his cane and then looked up for an answer.

 

I was still irritated at him for coming down so hard on Claude and treating all of us as if we had done something wrong instead of skirting around disaster, so I responded harshly, “Now you are letting me speak.”

 

He moved closer to me and said in an even softer voice, “Sookie.”

 

“Niall.” I responded without any kindness and stood and took a step in his direction.

 

“I’m your great-grandfather.” he said and also moved forward.

 

“And you are my Prince.” I said and bowed at my waist.

 

“And my blood runs…”

 

“What is blood to YOU?!” I shouted at him and walked up to look him in the eye, “You bestow Jason with his trust that may lead to him being in danger and you give me a warning. What blood must be spilled to restore peace? You are not only my great-grandfather you are a prince, so answer me as one.”

 

“Everything has a price.”

 

I let out an exasperated sigh. I should have known better than he would answer me. I just let it go and went back to his earlier inquiry. I went over every detail I could remember about Murray. How I had initially sensed him coming toward me, but it was mere seconds in time between going outside and reaching my car. I recalled his mouth that curled into a crude smile before assaulting my face with his hands. Something erupted inside of me and I threw my iron necklaces over his body. The iron slowed his movements and in the seconds that followed I made good work to return the favor of his early blow with a few quick jabs with my dagger and dragged him into Hooligan’s before anyone could see me assaulting someone in broad daylight.  When I was done explaining what had happened, I went back to my makeshift chair and sat back down to await his judgment.

 

“Claude and Claudine haven’t taught you to do this, the Viking has.”

  
“The vampires.” I corrected. Pam had a hand in my instinctual reaction too.

 

He didn’t argue my point and continued pacing in front of me.

 

“Are you still going to have the gala this Friday?” I asked.

 

There were only four more nights until the big event that had now I was sure become threatened by Breandan’s actions. Even if Murray was a mere pawn on Breandan’s chessboard, it was a still an intentional move. He was testing the waters and I was sure this would not be the last. Now it was Niall’s turn to make a move.

 

“It will go on as scheduled. And you will attend.”

 

 I assumed that to be the case, “What shall I do in between them? Was that room supposed to be my cell?”

 

“No. As I said, the reason you stand here alive and well is because of the vampires. You may go back to them, but you are under strict instructions to not go outside of your residences.”

 

“I have a job.” I said. It was a stupid thing to say and I said it out of spite. I never liked to be caged and in effect he was forcing this on me.

 

“And my duty is to protect you, which I assume your _employer_ shares the same aim. Am I wrong?”

 

“No.” I answered truthfully. I’m sure Eric would be more than happy to help me comply with this request. “What about Murray?”

 

“He is of no use to me.” In other words he was already dead.

 

“And Claude and Claudine?” I asked, wondering if he would try to install guards other than them to watch over me.

 

“They will watch you as they have done, but I hope more stringently than before.”

 

“Good.”

 

“Remember you are to abide by my rules until you are to return to Faery Friday morning.”

 

“Yes, my prince.”

 

I turned away to go back. I assumed once I left this cave I would be surrounded by guards, so I didn’t fear leaving without him escorting me.

 

“And Sookie.” he called out.

 

I turned around to acknowledge him, “Yes.”

 

He walked up to me, “I want peace Sookie,” he said and gently squeezed my shoulder, “more than you know.”

 

“There is always a cost to peace and this world and the next may bleed before that happens.”

 

He didn’t correct me or try to argue with me. He just remained silent and brought me closer to him. I allowed him to embrace me and he held me to him. He reacted slightly to the iron I was wearing, but he continued to hug me and I finally hugged him back.  

 

“Go home Sookie.” he said in a soft voice and kissed the top of my head, “The sun is about to set.” and he disappeared.

 

Upon his disappearance, I scanned the immediate area. I was alone, but I knew I was protected in this place. I crouched down and felt claustrophobic in this large cave, it felt like the world was coming down around me and I struggled to breathe. I moved to the water and splashed my face to shock my mind and body. My reflection was unclear, much like my future.

 

I left the cave and went back to where I could find peace, in the arms of a vampire.

 

**EPOV**

 

I opened my eyes and the first thing, the only thing I wanted to see was Sookie. She smelled like the winter sun and I couldn’t keep my fangs from dropping at the sight of her. I began to kiss her and flipped our bodies over so that I was now on top of her. We fell into our normal dance that precipitated my waking as I slowly disrobed my Fairy Princess of all of her splendor until I could fully take what was mine. 

 

But something wasn’t right.

 

Her body was right, her scent was right, but the bond was not.

 

I stopped my movements and forced my hunger and my lust away to look at her, really look at her. Her eyes were red, she had been crying. “Sookie, what’s wrong?”

 

Her eyes began to water and her worry overwhelmed me. I sent her my love and strength, but the tears still came. I licked them away and kissed the trail they made under her eyes until she closed them as she tried to hold them in. I gently kissed her eyelids and whispered into her ear, "Tell me lover what troubles you."

 

"They tried to take me today."

 

My mind raced to a million different things and immediately felt a different hunger; the hunger to kill whomever tried to take Sookie from me. I felt her hands grasp tightly around my face and her eyes now open bore into mind and they somehow settled my nerves. Those soft blue eyes that told me in one glance that she was alive, that she was safe and now, with me.

 

“He’s dead, the water fae who tried to take Me.” she said.

 

“Did you kill him?”

 

“Almost, but sadly, no.”

 

"What happened?"

 

She retold her story with absolute clarity, so by the end of her tale I had no questions about what had transpired in the parking lot, but many questions about what had occurred following the incident came to me. I held them back until she finished speaking. Hoping my silence would calm the torrent of emotions within her.

 

**SPOV**

 

I finished telling my story for the third time tonight, except telling Eric didn’t fill me with the adrenaline when I had told Claudine or the trepidation when I told Niall. No, this was different. It felt like I had let go of this burden and Eric would carry me through it.

 

Eric sat up against the headboard and he held me to him as we talked about what had happened and he didn’t question what I had done. His questions were about my great-grandfather.

 

“What was it that he gave you in the note last night?” he asked.

 

I had told him he had given me a message, but I didn’t actually tell him what it was. “It was a quote, _Peace, above all things, is to be desired, but blood must sometimes be spilled to obtain it on equable and lasting terms._ ” I relayed having recited it many times over in my mind from the night before.

 

“It sounds like he intends to go on the offensive.” Eric said.

 

“That was my thought too. I noticed in his office today that he had numerous maps on his desk.”

 

“At least it appears he is trying to have a plan if he is going to go to war. How do you fit into this?”

 

“Breandan has killed almost all of my family. He killed my parents, he killed my aunt and cousin and he killed my Grandfather. Killing me will cutoff Niall’s last link to the human realm. To do so may prompt him to close the portals; which is something that Breandan wants to further his full-fae agenda.”

 

Eric became quiet in thought and if he wasn’t slowly combing my hair with his fingers I would have thought he had fallen into downtime to sort it all out.

 

“What do you want to do?”

 

“About Breandan?”

 

“No, just tonight.”

 

“Tonight?”

 

“Sookie, today you were nearly kidnapped, defended yourself admirably, were berated by your great-grandfather for protecting yourself and almost fallen into despair. You are safe with me and I won’t let anything happen to you. So tonight, I think you need a distraction.”

 

“Oh.” I said at a loss for words.

 

I was expecting him to go into a thousand different scenarios on how to fight Breandan or how to hide me, but this was refreshingly a welcome option. Maybe by the end of the night we would address it, but for right now I was happy to just let it be. He was right, if Niall believed I would be safe with Eric, then he wouldn’t have let me go back.

 

“But first I want you to take some of my blood. You were hurt today and I think we both need this.”

 

He was right, even if my face was clear from bruises, my mind and body still felt the lingering pain, “I will drink for the both of us.” I answered and leaned into Eric’s body behind me.

 

Eric tore open his wrist and I gripped onto to it to take his offered blood. My lips wrapped around the open wounds and I sucked deeply on them. The invisible trauma that tore through my mind immediately felt filled with his healing blood that reinvigorated my body. His wrist healed and I kissed it in thanks.

 

“Better?” he asked.

 

I twisted my head around, “Yes, thank you.” I replied and kissed him.

 

**EPOV – Shreveport, House in the Woods**

 

I released my lover’s lips from my own and spied the _Sängboken_ on the nightstand. I knew then where I wanted to take Sookie. Niall had in effect put Sookie on lockdown, an action I strongly agreed with, but at the same time I didn’t want her to feel like she was in a cage. I would take her to somewhere where her mind would be able to reach beyond the walls of her invisible prison and travel to places she never knew.

 

“Sookie, I know I said I wanted you to decide what to do tonight, but I have somewhere in mind.”

 

“Somewhere? I thought I wasn’t supposed to leave the house.”

 

“I want to…actually I want _you_ to take us to the second floor of the firehouse.” I said.

 

I had wanted to share this space with her for quite a while and now that she was aware of its contents and the professor had returned to his dig she could explore it.

 

She smiled and it warmed my soul to see her happy despite her enemies knocking at her doorstep. She hopped out of the bed and scurried away into our closet. A pair of pants and a shirt came flying at me and I chuckled at her eagerness to go there. I rapidly put on my clothes and she came sprinting back wearing a light cream colored dress and the pair of glasses, the same pair she had chosen for the audit. Her hair was wrapped in a loose bun and a few strands were left out that framed her face beautifully.

 

“I thought I was supposed to show you around the library, but if you want to be my naughty librarian I’ll be more than happy to oblige you Miss Stackhouse.” I sat at the edge of the bed and wrapped my hands around her waist.

 

“I’m sure you’ll direct me to the section with all of the corset ripping romance novels.” she said and smiled again.  

 

“Sorry to disappoint you, but I’m sorely lacking in that genre,” I said and slid my hands over the curve of her hip and down her thigh, “Of course, we can always start writing one that will sure to be a page turner.”

 

Before I could bring my hand under and up her dress she grasped my hands, “Then let’s go.” and practically dragged me off the bed and we disappeared from the woods.

 

We appeared just inside the doorway of the library and I leaned across Sookie to turn on the lights. It was much darker in this room than in Sookie’s apartment upstairs, because this room did not have the huge windows that the one upstairs did. The limited amount of sunlight protected the books from aging further and the room had variable temperature controls that kept the humidity in check.

 

She let go of my hand and walked briskly in the direction of the books written in Old Norse. I left her to investigate the shelf and walked toward the fireplace to light it.

 

**SPOV**

 

My eyes scanned the rows and rows of books and I waited for Eric before pulling any of them off the shelf. I was immediately drawn to a book written about legends of Viking woman. It was difficult to read the ancient language, with my limited knowledge, but the words _Viking_ and _women_ was easy enough to decipher as they were used often in the inscription of Eric’s daychamber. I took note of where the book I wanted was located and turned around to see Eric waiting patiently behind me.

 

“I want to read that one.” I said and jumped up to point to the book I wanted on an upper shelf.

 

He looked to see what I was pointing at and smirked at my choice, “Fitting choice, my Valkyrie.”

 

Eric lifted me up and I pulled the book off the shelf. We sat in front of the fire and we took turns reading. The ancient words settled my nerves and I no longer felt trapped. Being here now gave me a sense of closure to the situation this morning and I was ready to start anew; to return to that state where I was once again a predator instead of the prey. Tomorrow was going to be a new day.

 

I settled further into Eric’s lap and listened as he recited the poem from the ancient tome, “Shed not the night her tears, beauteous angel, on thy cheek,” Eric continued and ran his hand along my own cheek, “Oh, for she bore not the weight of the cares of this earth. Melted like fire of love into the immortal man’s soul. Light as the falling snow in the ether lingered her presence. Never with sweeter hop throbbed a bosom than thine.” He squeezed my breast and I slapped his hand away playfully.

  
“Wait until the end.” I said through a yawn.

 

“Love did beat in thy pulse, thine spirit nourished on. Prayer’s immortal rose blossomed so sweet on thy lips. Glowing so tenderly sweet, angel of the fairest of blood.”

 

**EPOV**

 

Sookie collapsed in my lap and her breathing evened out as she slept, but I continued, “Hush, my murmuring song, hush, hush, she slumbers. Sweet is my loved one’s slumber. O sweet eternal dream.”

 

I silently shut the book and brushed Sookie’s hair from her face. My sweet angel, _I won’t lose you._

 

I gently shifted Sookie in my lap and carried her sleeping form out of the library and down to my resting place. I folded her into the sheets. I removed the glasses from her face and left them the book on the nightstand on her side of the bed. I watched her for a moment more and retreated from the room.

 

Shutting the door noiselessly behind me, I pulled out my phone and called the person who would give me answers I sought. It rang once before he answered, “Good evening Viking. How is Sookie?” 


	71. Chapter 71

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sookie's first day in captivity

**SPOV**

 

I woke up and didn’t remember falling asleep, but the trials of the day must have taken their toll on me. I did remember Eric’s voice as he read to me and I nestled closer to him. I pulled my dress up and over my head and took pleasure in having as much contact as possible with my vampire. I lay there for a moment in the dark and just thought about what to do. I couldn’t go to Fangtasia or even to Bon Temps to check on Alcide. Even if that area was warded against intruders there were too many variables and too many people for my liking.

 

What was I going to do with myself?

 

I switched on the lamp and smiled when I saw the book and my glasses perched right next to it. In between the pages of the book was a piece of paper sticking out. I gave it a soft pull and discovered that it was a note from Eric.

 

_Dearest Sookie,_

_After you had fallen asleep, I spoke with you great-grandfather. I will tell you about our conversation tonight. Please remain in the firehouse until I wake and be prepared to train, so please rest and eat well. Your cousin will come when you wake and you will have another visitor to keep you company. Please tell her to fix my swords, while she is here. Be safe._

_Yours eternally,_

_E_

I tucked the note back into the book and crawled back over to Eric to lay a soft kiss on his forehead.

 

“I’ll be right here when you wake up.” I promised and looked over his body to see my sword and dagger with a pile of chainmail in the chair in the corner of the room. I climbed over him to retrieve my arms for the day.

 

Before I could put on my dagger and chainmail, my phone buzzed with a text. It must be one of my cousins. Eric didn’t specify which of my cousins was coming to spend the day with me. I read the text and found the answer to be Claude. The message was a brief one. All it said was his location, which was the front door.

 

I immediately cast my telepathy beyond Eric’s daychamber in all directions. I found not just Claude’s watery mind, but four other signatures that were distinctly fae. I turned on the television to view the front door camera. I would not leave this room without knowing what waited for me outside of it. Claude was there as he said standing patiently at the front door. I panned the camera around and spotted two other faeries in human clothes walking in opposite directions on the sidewalk. I wasn’t sure what to make of them. Were they guards or water fae? They were too far outside the ward to determine which category they fell into.

 

Calling Claude seemed to be my best option. He answered immediately and I watched him on the screen. “Good morning.”

 

He sounded awfully chipper; I decided to test him, “What was in the snow globe that you gave me when I was sixteen?”

 

“That’s easy.” He replied and stood up straighter and said, “It was you driving my Porsche 911 GTI.”

 

“Where did I put the globe?” I asked to further test him.

 

“You hid it because the globe showed you crashing it into a tree and you didn’t want your Gran to find out that you had stolen my car and went joyriding in it.”

 

I smiled at the memory. Jason had dared me to do it when I had come home for Thanksgiving. I was so scared Gran would find out. Claude nearly blew my cover when he gave me that snow globe. I had to lie to my Gran that the magic wasn’t working when I opened my present.

 

“Did I pass?” Claude said, interrupting my musings.

 

“Yes, but first who are your friends?” I asked turning my attention back to examining the random males walking around my building.

 

“I’ll tell you when I get inside, but they are part of my _your_ entourage.”

 

“You can come in. They cannot.” I said simply.

 

“Of course.”

 

“Wait in the entry way, I’ll be right there.”

 

I hit the button that unlocked the front door and Claude walked in and the door closed soundly shut behind him. I gave Eric a fleeting kiss and got dressed for the day. I chanced a glance at the wall of weapons as I walked to Claude and noticed that the daggers, or swords, were laid out on a table ready to be changed back. Eric probably inventoried his whole wall of weapons once he noticed those were not as they should be. I hoped Amelia would have what she needed to change them back. That thought reminded me to text her to see where she was. I sent the text away and went to retrieve my cousin.

 

“Good morning Claude.” I said and yawned. I shook my head to shake away the tiredness.

 

“Tired?” he asked.

 

“No, its fine. Come on up.” I walked up the stairwell and stopped on the second floor landing.

 

I called the key to the library to my hand and opened the door. The large windows in the apartment above granted little privacy except for the bathroom and the bedroom. Two places I didn’t think appropriate to have a discussion with Claude. He didn’t question my choice of venue and entered the room.

 

I shut the door behind him and again scanned the area outside the building and determined the five fae to be still moving around the building. I grabbed a pillow from the pile near the fire place and sat down cross legged on the floor. I fought off another yawn and waited for Claude to join me to update me on _his_ entourage.

 

“You can sleep more Sookie if you need too.” he suggested and sat next to me.

 

“It’s okay. I think I might have slept too much.” I answered, “What’s up with the guys outside?”

 

“Grandfather thought maybe I should have back-up, their part of the royal guard.”

 

“I recognized one of them as such. Does he trust them?”

 

“With his life.”

 

“At least they can stay outside. I don’t think Eric would like all of these men traipsing around in here.” I said, “Have you spoken with grandfather?”

 

“No, Claudine talked to him last night; I wasn’t really in the mood to speak with him. And I suppose the Viking also got to speak with him as well?”

 

“He did,” I confirmed, “but I was not privy to their conversation, I was asleep.”

 

“I’m sorry about yesterday.” Claude offered.

 

“There’s nothing to be sorry about. We learn from it and move on.”

 

“I used to think that you were weaker because you were part-human.”

 

“And now?”

 

“And now,” he said testing the words on his tongue. Claude wasn’t one to offer compliments and I could tell this was hard for him, “well I see how it has made you stronger.”

 

“Thanks Claude. It means a lot…coming from you.”

 

“Well what would I ever do without my little cousin?”

 

“You most certainly would not have this.” I said and handed Claude my snow globe with the evidence of my joyriding.

 

We both laughed my sixteen year old self trying to change gears in his car and scream like a banshee when I rolled it into a tree. I left the globe behind in the library and retreated up to my apartment for a late breakfast where we talked about absolutely nothing at all. It was nice to just be, but in the back of the mind I was tracking each of the fae that surrounded my house.

 

It was nearly noon and I had yet to hear back from Amelia. If she had driven from New Orleans she would have been hear by now given her early warning from Eric. The strange part about it was that she hadn’t responded to my text. She usually was so quick about getting back to me. Moments before I was about to send a third text, Claude’s phone rang.

 

He answered it and started speaking rapidly in fae. Amelia was here. He gave the guard permission to let her pass and the sound of the garage door opening signaled her arrival.

 

Claude went down first into the corridor and I followed him to the garage to greet my visitor. We didn’t enter the garage until the doors were firmly shut and I was confident that the only person in there was Amelia. Her thoughts were rather calm comparatively to the normal rapid-fire I was used too. She was thinking about how nice the bed was that she slept on last night. I quickly shut my shields to avoid finding out who she as was the owner of the bed.

 

I approached her to giver he a hug, but she breezed right past me carrying a bag. I was about to stop her when she said, “First things first.” And gave me a quick wave on her way to the gym.

 

“Okay.” I said and followed after her. Claude looked at me questioningly, but I just shrugged my shoulders. I had closed myself off to her to avoid knowing about her previous activities last night, but now I was curious and was reluctantly keeping my shields at bay.

 

Amelia unraveled her sweater and placed it on the ground and started pulling out random items from her purse. One of the items was a small brush that she started dusting all the daggers, aka swords, with a light powder. She covered all five of them completely in the fine dust. I watched her at a distance and let her work her magic. Worried that her magic might backfire I quickly summoned my “S” necklace and placed it around my neck.

 

After a quick chant, she went up to each sword and blew the dust away; which seemed like a strange thing to do, given she had just put the dust on. The swords all started to smoke and a series of pops rang out and from once there were daggers, now there were swords. I breathed a sigh of relief at seeing them in their rightful state.

 

She dusted off her hands and turned around with a broad smiled on her face.

 

“I thought Eric wanted _me_ to tell you to change them back.” I remarked, “How did you know he found out?”

 

“Oh, I got quite the tongue lashing last night from Pam.” she said and smiled again.  

 

“From Pam? About the swords, right?” I asked, afraid to confirm the answer in her thoughts.

 

“About the swords and about a few other things. She picked me up last night, knocking like a bat out of hell on my door.  So we had a little road trip and then…”

 

“She got hungry?” I added.

 

“Yeah and one thing led to another and then she gave me this.”

 

She pulled out a flimsy piece of paper from her limitless purse and handed it to me. I nearly choked on the laughter that came out of me when I saw what was on the paper in my hand. It was from Pam’s coloring book. Pam had made her own interpretation of Amelia’s lady bits. She even signed it.

 

I nearly forgot Claude was in the room when he grabbed me so I wouldn’t fall over from laughter. My face was red from laughing so hard and I gasped for air trying to breathe again. Even Amelia joined in on the laughter. I finally was able to calm myself down and Claude finally let me go once I was able to find my center of gravity that had been knocked off its freaking axis from the startling realization that Pam and Amelia had gotten tangled up last night. 

 

Amelia snatched the colored page back from me and examined it, “Does it look like mine?”

 

My shields stayed firmly in place and I shut out any errant thought from her. Before I could comment, Claude stood behind her and they both examined the page like they were trying to decipher the Rosetta stone.

 

This is getting awkward I thought to myself, “Claude, Amelia enough with the memento.” I ordered trying to restore my own sanity.

 

“Fine, but I’m keeping it.” Amelia said.

 

“Fine with me.” I answered trying not to remember the crayoned version of Amelia’s vagina.

 

“Don’t you want details?”

 

“You know I don’t.”

 

“I do.” Claude chimed in.

 

“No!” I said to the both of them. I was definitely not going to be bored having these two around, but this was a conversation I’d rather not have with my best friend and cousin.

 

“It’s not like she’s going to hire me to be her Daywoman, exchange blood and fall in love with me.” Amelia said in a matter of fact voice.

 

“It’s fine Amelia. I just don’t want to talk about it.”

  
“It’s just casual sex Sookie.”

 

“Uh huh.”

 

“Well she’s never going to meet my dad.”

 

“No one ever meets your Dad.”

 

“Except you.”

 

“That’s because he wants me to work for him, which I have expressed time and time again I am wholeheartedly against because he wants me to use my telepathy for business deals.”

 

“You use it for Eric.”

 

“That’s different. Your dad’s just greedy. No offense.”

 

“None taken.” she replied, “Pam’s cool with it, I’m down with it. It’s a win-win.”

 

“Whatever. I’m fine with it. Just don’t tell me about it.”

 

“Got it.”

 

I let my shields down a little bit to see if her thoughts were complying with my request. They weren’t and I quickly shut them again. I wasn’t in the mood to see Pam’s vagina or any other part of her. If I didn’t know any better Pam had done this on purpose to mess with me.

 

I walked by the foam dummy in the corner and kicked it as I went past it.

 

“Have a little too much energy?” Amelia asked.

 

“I’m fine. I just don’t like being cooped up like this.” I answered and sat on one of the weight benches.

 

“What do you want to do?” Amelia inquired and sat next to me.

 

“Eric said that he wanted me to train tonight, so I’m supposed to rest, but I want to do something, anything.” I pleaded, hoping she had something for me to do in that bag of hers that wasn’t a picture of her vagina.

 

“You two figure it out. I’m going to find some food I’m starving.” Amelia said and started walking away, “I only ate…”

 

Before she could say the word, I interjected, “Don’t finish that sentence.”

 

She just started giggling and continued on her merry way and out of the room.

 

“Your friend is funny.” Claude said and threw a medicine ball at me.

 

I caught the ball and threw it back to him, “She’s a troublemaker.”

 

“And you are not?” he heaved it back to me.

  
“I don’t go looking for trouble; it just seems to find me.” I answered and held the ball.

 

“So how would you like to spend the rest of the day before the vampires wake up?”

 

“I’m feeling really antsy for some reason. Like I want to go outside and run, but I know that’s a foolish idea.”

“I would normally encourage you to do it, but I’m in enough trouble as it is.”

 

“Is he going to punish you?” I asked, hoping that wouldn’t be the case. In my mind, Claude did nothing wrong.

 

“No, but I’m been warned in the strictest of tones to not leave your side.”

 

“What happens if I get kidnapped in the bathroom?”

 

“Not going to happen on my watch. I’m standing outside the door.”

 

“I should get you those secret service sunglasses to make you look official, Agent Crane.”

 

“That’s actually a good idea. I can incorporate it into the show for President’s Day.” he said and became absorbed in thought.  

  
“I’m glad I can’t read your mind.” I said.

 

“If you could, you’d know what I have in mind for you to do today.”

 

He reached for my hands and the action caused me to drop the ball. I stood from the bench and we started moving side to side in a flowing motion. I let him lead me because I thought we were going to dance in preparation for the gala, but instead of falling into the normal cadence that I associated with formal dancing he started doing one-handed cartwheels. He would release one hand and rotate his body around and then the other hand and do it in the opposite direction. His movements were fluid and his body never stopped moving as each move connected in a rhythmic dance. I tried to mirror his movements and soon found myself fluttering around him with each of us trading off different moves. I smiled and enjoyed playing with him doing this strange dance.

 

“What are we doing?” I asked, in a hurried breath.

  
He swept his leg toward me and I jumped up and did the same to him, “Capoeira.”

 

“Capo what?”

  
“Capoeira. It’s a Brazilian martial art that combines dance and music.”

 

“Where did you learn this from?”

  
“Paolo.”

 

He said and I chuckled at the mention of Paolo and his tragic bleaching incident. Poor Brazilians and their proclivity for excessive body grooming.

 

We continued to dance around each other in simulated combat and I found these movements quite easy to pick up. While we continued our little dance, Amelia returned and turned on the stereo. The music blared through the wall speakers and it urged us to move faster and quicker.

 

( _Yeah here we go for the hundred time. Hand grenade pins in every line_ )

 

Soon I was sweating bullets jumping and dodging Claude as we moved within our imaginary circle around each other.

 

( _Yeah someone pour it in. Make it a dirt dance floor again_ )

 

Claude pushed me faster and faster until I was seeing his moves before they came. I jumped to avoid his foot sweeps and spun around him, laughing and smiling the whole time.

 

( _Mama help me I've been cursed. Death is rolling in every verse_ )

 

My body twisted and rolled like the demon sisters had taught me and I threw my body backwards to avoid Claude’s insistent moves.

 

( _I bleed it out. I've opened up these skies. I'll make you face this_ )

 

Finally, I swept Claude’s legs out from under him and he stumbled backwards into the side of the boxing ring. I didn’t stop moving and I came at him with my arms, but he grabbed both my hands and stopped me from moving. I took advantage of his hold and twisted my arms and threw him over my back.

 

( _Just to throw it away. Just to throw it away_ )

 

The song stopped with the sound of Claude hitting the ground. He popped up quickly and smiled, “Nice moves dance partner.”

 

“ _Obrigado_.” I bowed to him deeply. Amelia threw a couple of towels at us and we both wiped our sweat laden faces. “Thanks.” I said and hung the towel loosely around my neck and shook off my cardigan sweater. [Thank you.]

 

“You’re welcome. It’s time to eat.” Amelia said and pushed a tray of food and water over to me.

 

“I’m not hungry.” I said.

 

“Doesn’t matter. You’re supposed to eat.”

 

“Who got staked and made you my boss?”

 

“Because I’m the responsible one,” she said and winked, “I’ve been told that you must eat if you exert yourself. I’ve made sandwiches.” She took out her phone and showed me one of the texts Eric had sent her. One of them said, [Eric]: Make sure Sookie eats.

 

“High-handed vampire.” I grumbled to myself, but in the inside I was grateful for his thoughtfulness in making sure I was taken care of in his absence. It was easy to forget the most trivial and yet essential things when my mind was constantly scanning for threats all around me.

 

We were nearly done with our little picnic in the gym when I received a text from Claudine asking a question about the gala on Friday.

 

“What does my dear sister want?” Claude inquired trying to look at my phone.

 

I leaned away from him to respond to the text. “She just wanted to know how I would like to wear my hair on Friday.”

 

“Down, of course.” Claude answered.

 

“I think down is better, too. It frames your face better.” Amelia added.

 

“And it also will hide her neck.” Claude said.

 

“I’m not going to the gala with fang marks on my neck.” I said. I understood their place in vampire affairs, but at fairy event? I don’t think so.  

 

“Let’s ask the vampire.” he said disappeared from the gym.

 

I dropped my sandwich and immediately popped after him into Eric’s daychamber, I looked all around for him, but he wasn’t there. Then I scanned the area and went toward the closet. “Claude, get out of there.”

 

“He has a pole. In. His. Closet!” he said looking downright envious for once in his life, “I need one.” he mumbled to himself.  I grabbed his hand and brought us back outside in a blink.

 

“Did you get your answer?” Amelia asked Claude.

 

“No, she stopped me before I could ask.” Claude replied.

  
“She is a wet blanket sometimes.” Amelia joked.

 

“That’s where you’re wrong; she’s going to be my crowning glory on Friday.”

 

“You two are going _together_ to the gala.”

 

Claude wrapped his arm around me and pulled me into an awkward embrace. I pushed him away. “Don’t we make a cute couple?” he joked.

 

“I think the vampire in the other room would beg to differ.” I said.

 

“He wouldn’t beg, he would eat me and that would be the end of it.” Claude answered.

 

“Glad we’re on the same page.” I said and sent my fist toward his ribs, but he jumped away from me, “He’s just happy because I promised him I would punch Preston in the face.” I said to Amelia.

 

“That douche of a fairy still bothering you.”

 

“You would think he would get the hint, after I left him all bloody and bruised a couple of weeks ago.”

 

Amelia started smiling and couldn’t hold in the laughter

 

“What?” I asked. 

“I hear your vampire gets all hot and bothered when you two are fighting; maybe Preston just likes the adrenaline rush when you sock it to him.”

 

“I have half a mind to leave you both here so I can crawl back in bed and…”

 

“Get spooned by a vampire.” Amelia said.

 

“That’s cute.” I said and yawned. Maybe I should just go back and lay down with Eric. I looked at my watch and wished I could move the hands of my watch and make the day turn to night. “Actually, I think I will get some more rest. Will you two be okay?”

 

“We’ll be fine.” Claude said and Amelia nodded in agreement.

 

I popped away from them and crawled into bed with my vampire.

 

**CLPOV**

 

“Is she asleep?” Amelia asked.

 

I looked at my own Sookie monitor and her heart rate had slowed considerably, beating at a very slow even rhythm. “Yes.”

 

“Finally.”

 

“Did the Viking tell you what he had planned for her tonight?”

 

“No, he just wanted me to make sure she ate and rested and not go crazy being under house arrest.”

 

“And not go outside”

 

“That too.”

 

We walked up to Sookie’s apartment and I watched the monitor on my phone pulse with her heartbeat. I breathed a sigh of relief to know that this day she was safe.

 

**SPOV**

 

“Sookie.” I heard a distant voice whisper.

 

The voice pulled me from my slumber and I twisted around to face my vampire hovering above me. “Hello.” I whispered back and pulled him down to kiss him.

 

Eric pulled away from me and turned his head toward the door and looked as if he was listening to something that my own ears had failed to hear. I could tell he was on edge given the events of yesterday, but for myself, I felt safe having him with me. His arms on either of side of me keeping me safe from the world.

 

He turned back to me and said, “Give me a count.”

 

At first, I was unsure what he was asking, but then I quickly reached beyond the walls of his daychamber to the people outside that were giving him pause. “Six fairies, one witch. All allies.”  I said and snorted at Amelia’s thoughts. She was thinking about Pam.

 

Eric raised his eyebrow and I responded to his unasked question, “Amelia.” I said, “You had Pam pick her up last night didn’t you?”

 

“Yes.” He answered simply and rolled to his side. I turned as well to face him, “Did she fix my swords?”

 

“She did and she also got her fix of Pam last night.”

 

“I assumed that was the case when she told me she wouldn’t be bringing her here last night. I hope Amelia enjoyed their little sleep over.”

 

“I think so.” I answered and smiled at the memories I was getting from Amelia of her night with Pam. “What did my great-grandfather tell you on the phone last night?”

 

“He asked how you were. I told him you were fine and resting after your long day.” He paused.

 

If I could read his thoughts I would be sifting through them right now to pick through their conversation. It wasn’t that I didn’t trust Eric to tell me what they talked about it was just that my great-grandfather had a way with words and sometimes what he said wasn’t always what he meant.

 

“And?” I said urging him on.

 

“He reiterated to me that the threat against you is real and he thanked me for teaching you how to fight and not exposing your talents to the water fae,” he said, “but he just doesn’t want you to rely on what I have taught you, because you possess power within you that is more on the level with the enemy you will be facing.”

 

I took in Eric’s words and I understood what he was saying. I could have easily frozen Murray and gotten Claude to help me without having to fight him or even just popped away, but the one power that I had failed to use the most was my telepathy. I should have detected the foreign mind and not dismissed it coming into my radar.

 

“You agree with Niall?” I asked.

 

“I do on that specific matter.”

 

Eric recalled the entire conversation from beginning to end and I agreed that their conversation was pretty shallow in the amount of information that Niall provided. Niall relayed to Eric what happened, which was exactly as I had told him. Niall didn’t elaborate any further into his plans when Eric had probed in him on it, except that he needed me kept safe and to use my fae powers. Eric did try to push to see if he had intended to send his people into a civil war and he didn’t answer and instead just repeated that I must be kept safe and he was entrusting Eric to take care of me during at night.  And Eric reluctantly mentioned he thought Niall was _stupid_ (he used another word that I didn’t want to repeat for fear that I might actually say it to Niall) for throwing a party in the middle of a crisis.

 

“You didn’t yell at him too harshly, did you?” I said.

 

“No, I didn’t raise my voice. He was very tactful in the way he spoke with me.”

 

“I don’t think he wants to anger you, when you are the one that is truly protecting me.”

 

“Maybe so.”

 

“At least I don’t have to stay in Faery.”

 

“I am thankful for that.” He said and stood from the bed.

 

The sheet fell away from his body and he moved toward the refrigerator containing his store of blood. He didn’t bother heating up the donor blood and instead quickly punctured the bag with his fangs and drank it down. The past two nights he had not taken my blood and instead I had been drinking his, but I wanted him to drink from me; even if it was only a small amount. He gave me so much and it made me feel more connected to him that I could provide for him in this way.

 

“Eric.” I called out from the bed and he turned away from the second bag of blood he was consuming. “Please drink from me.”

 

He silently came over to me still holding the bag and took my hand that was reaching out to him and he pricked my finger with his fang. His cool lips wrapped around my pulsing finger and he sucked gingerly on the single digit for a few seconds then let go of my hand.

 

“Thank you for reminding me how good you taste.” he teased and smirked as he gulped down the remainder of the bag.

 

I flipped back down on the bed and closed my eyes just letting the minds around me dance around to center myself. Normally, I never let my shields down to this extent and instead filtered out the noise, but the noise could now be an enemy and I couldn’t miss any more unknown minds entering my little bubble.

 

“Sookie.” Eric called out and I opened my eyes to see him fully dressed. “The sun is still up. Go eat dinner with Amelia and Claude upstairs and come back to the gym once you are finished.”

 

“You know,” I began and crawled across the bed over to him standing beside it, “If you weren’t my boss. I might take affront to you ordering me around all day and night.”

 

He grabbed my arms and lifted me off the bed until my legs were securely wrapped around him, “You seem to like when I give you things to do, Fairy Princess. But tonight once I am done ordering you around as you say, this Viking will be at your mercy.”

 

“I like the sound of that.”

 

“I knew you would.”

 

“Now, up you go.”

 

Eric tossed me into the air and I disappeared from the room and into my apartment above. I landed on the couch and plopped down right beside Claude who was watching TV. The whole apartment was surprisingly dark considering the sun still hung low in the sky.

 

“Fancy, you being up.” Claude said with a sly smile on his face.

 

“Claude thought you would be down there at least until a half an hour past sunrise.” Amelia jested from the kitchen.

 

“I was hungry…for food.” I said to Claude and walked over to Amelia.

 

She was stirring something in a pot that smelled heavenly. It was a stew of some sort and my stomach ached to have whatever it was she was preparing. I sidled up next to her and bumped her playfully with my hip.

 

“What’s cooking?” I asked and peered down into the steaming pot.

 

“Viking stew.”

 

“You’re kidding, right?”

 

“No. Claude and I explored the library a little and I found a book I could actually read and it was a cookbook about food from Scandinavia. Since you were sufficiently knocked out for a couple of hours and you didn’t have much in your cabinets or fridge. I sent one of the fairies away to get me some meat and voila, Viking Stew. After you eat this, you’re going to grow horns out of your head and be able to handle an ax in your sleep. Or maybe it said you’d turn into a winged creature and fly to Valhalla. Either way it’s supposed to be hearty.”

 

“As long it’s just meat and vegetables and spices – and no magic. I’ll eat it.”

 

“I second that.” Claude called from the couch still flipping through the channels.

 

I looked at the windows and again noticed the difference in light coming into the apartment, from what I was used to seeing. “Did you do something to the windows?” I asked Amelia.

 

She turned off the burner and said, “Yes, just a little privacy spell.”

 

“Private in what way?”

 

“No one can see or hear anything or anyone that is in the house.” She dipped a spoon into the stew and handed it to me, “Pretty useful if you want to throw a party with your fairy powers or maybe have monkey sex against the windows.”

 

I choked on the stew and swallowed it down quickly, “Amelia!”

 

“I don’t need an ectoplasmic reconstruction to recognize your ass print on the window, but I guess it’s kind of hard to clean if you were pinned five feet in the air.”

 

I slammed a fist on my chest to clear my airway from the food and chastise myself for missing the evidence of our first coupling. I could see Claude had moved closer to us on the couch and I knew he had been listening. His eyes went toward the window and I felt even more embarrassed that my cousin was privy to this.

 

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I thanked whomever it was from saving me from having to respond.

 

[Eric]: R u okay?

 

[Sookie]: I’m fine, just avoiding death by stew.

 

[Eric]: I am not amused. Please eat slowly and come down whenever you are done.

 

I put my phone back in my pocket and gave Amelia a pointed glare while she was trying the stew herself. “It needs more salt.” I said to avoid any more awkward follow-up questions.

 

She just smiled as she continued to stir the stew and I went back to sit next to Claude on the couch. I sunk into the cushions and let the images on the screen distract me. Claude stayed silent and just watched the television with me.

 

“You’re not going to say anything about…” I said and waved my hand toward the windows.

 

“No, I’m impressed. Used to think you were such a prude.”  He said jokingly and I smiled, feeling less awkward about the whole situation.

 

“Dinner’s ready.” Amelia said to the both of us and we left the couch and migrated to the kitchen table.

  
We all sat down to enjoy our stew and to appease my boss by taking each spoonful in a slow and careful manner.

 

**EPOV**

 

“Where are you?” I asked Pam as I watched the cameras outside to spy on the random fairies that were milling about my property. I assumed these were the guards that Niall had spoken of. I wanted to keep an eye on them, because Pam would be coming soon and I didn’t want her tempted by their presence.

 

“I’m just about to leave.” she said, “I had to wait for the package to arrive. It’s heavy as sin. Do you think she’ll be able to wear it?”

 

“She’ll be fine.”

 

“If she was fine, she wouldn’t need what I am bringing her.”

 

“Just come over here and make sure you feed before you come here.”

 

“Why? I was thinking of sampling Miss Broadway again. Can it wait?”

 

“No, there are fairies here and I don’t want you to eat any of them. I told Niall they would be safe.”

 

I could hear a banging sound on the other line.

 

“Pam!” I yelled to stop that incessant noise.

 

She sighed into the phone, “You mean to tell me you have full-blooded fairies that are not related to Sookie trolling around the neighborhood and I cannot eat them.”

 

“Pamela I command you to not cause any harm or molest any of the full-blooded faeries that you will see this night.”

 

“Fine!” she screeched and hung up.

 

I pocketed my phone and went out into the gym. Once there I inspected my swords that had been changed back to their proper state. They looked exactly as I had remembered them and took one in each hand and twirled them around and brought them together in a scissor like motion. It had been awhile since I had decapitated someone in that way. If Breandan dared step foot anywhere near Sookie I would remove his head before he could touch her. No one was going to get near Sookie at night.

 

I evaluated the wall before me to find some suitable weapons for Sookie to use tonight. Her sword was still in my daychamber and I decided to leave it there, but I took a few swords and dagger and laid them at various points in the boxing ring. Satisfied at their positioning I discreetly waited in the rafters above the gym for Sookie to return.

 

**SPOV**

 

“I will just be on the roof if you need me.” Claude said and I gave me a hug before he disappeared from my sight.

 

He looked in better spirits throughout day and I think he felt more at ease as the day passed without any action from Breandan or his cohorts.

 

“So, what’s the plan, Daywoman?” Amelia asked.

 

“Eric wants me to come downstairs to train. Want to watch?”

 

“Absolutely.”

 

“Give me a second to change.”

 

“I’ll be waiting.”

 

I ran into my room and swapped my heavy cardigan and t-shirt for a lacey sleeveless top that allowed for more movement. I was sure by the end of whatever exercise Eric had in mind I would be sweating from head to toe. His lessons were never easy and they always pushed me as far as I could go both mentally and physically.

 

Amelia followed me down the stairs and we entered the gym to find Eric, but he was nowhere to be seen. I immediately searched for him using my telepathy. He was above us. I looked up, but instead of finding him I was greeted by my neck encircled by his arm. He titled my neck like he was going to bite me, but I wouldn’t let what happened yesterday with Murray happen again and I focused on his mind and froze him in place. My heart was beating furiously at being put in this position and I pushed against his arm to extricate myself from his grasp.

 

Amelia was startled as well and had stumbled backward at Eric’s sudden appearance. “For a second, I thought it was someone other than your vampire.” she joked, and laughed nervously, “Hi Eric.” she addressed my frozen vampire.

 

Turning to Eric, I tenderly touched the side of his face and felt his pride in the bond. I sent him my love and happiness at passing my first test of the night. I released Eric and he swiftly picked me up and jumped into the ring. He put me down gently and I steadied myself from his brusque movement. He jumped back down and whispered something to Amelia and she nodded in response to his request.

 

“Tonight Lover we are not only going to fight with your body and mind, we’re going to summon all the powers within you. You have rested and you have had your fill. Now, all there is left to do is forge together what I have taught you with what your kin have.”

 

At his words, I could feel the power inside me itching to get out.  I tilted my head from side to side to ease some of the tension. My eyes flicked to the side when I heard Amelia start to chant. I felt a wave of energy pass through me and I looked back at Amelia to see that her image was blurred.

 

I focused on her thoughts and she was thinking them directly at me so I read them loud and clear.

 

( _It’s a force field Sookie. It will keep everything inside and absorb anything you throw at it. And it’ll just tickle a little if you touch it. We don’t want you to hurt me or the house. Just Eric._ )

 

I looked back at Eric and he said, “Test it.”

 

With a flick of my wrist I volleyed my light at the field that surrounded the entire ring. It made a crashing noise and fizzled into nothingness. I shot my light again at the field, but this time with more power behind it. Again, it didn’t penetrate the field.

 

“Do you have your dagger?” Eric asked me. I was about to reach for it, but he stopped my hand from grabbing it. “Not yet.”

 

He released my wrist and I took a step back from him. My eyes looked around the ring to observe several weapons lying on the edge of it. I returned my attention to Eric and waited for his instruction.

 

“I have shown you how to draw your weapon with your hand, but I want you to call your weapons to your hand so that they are the ready. It is of the utmost importance to be able to use the weapon as soon as it materializes into your hand.” He said and made a swinging motion with his own hand with an invisible weapon. “You may not have a moment to waste trying to reacquaint yourself with the weapon. So now,” he paused and took a step back, “Call your sword.”

 

My mind was readying to call my dagger, but he had thrown me for a loop with the change in weaponry. He wasn’t messing around tonight and really was getting me to think on my feet. I took a deep breath and raised my right hand up in the air, like he had done and twisted my hand like I was changing a light bulb. When I brought my hand down the sword was there, but my hold on it was too high up the hilt and my strike was clumsy.

 

Eric approached me and eased my hand further down the hilt and lifted up the blade so that I could see where my hand should be, “Get used to the feeling of the blade in your hand. Where your fingers wrap around the hilt. The weight it puts on your wrist and arm. Toss the blade away and do it again.”

 

I slid the sword away and Eric spun my body around to remove it from my line of sight. Once more I called the sword to me and again it wasn’t exactly right. I think it was harder for me to do so while my hand was moving. I had to do a better job of visualizing the blade and thinking about it as Eric said, an extension of my arm. We continued this exercise with my right hand and switched to my left hand, until I had done it right.

 

“Now I want you to call your dagger.”

 

“But it’s right on my leg.”

 

“It may not always be there. You have to prepare for it to be far away from you or even taken away by an enemy. The sword to your left and the dagger to your right.” He said and I hesitated to think about how to do it, “Now.”

 

At that one word, my body reacted like he had lit a fuse and it shocked my mind into bringing both weapons to me all at once. My hands were filled with iron blades, a sword in my left and a dagger in my right, just as he had ordered.

 

“Good, now we’re getting somewhere. Now switch hands.”

 

Before I could do so the door of the gym opened and in charged Pam into the room. She came in pushing an empty dress mannequin. Eric held his hand up to me to stop and looked to Amelia to drop the field.

 

Amelia said another incantation and the magic around us disappeared. Eric leaped out of the ring and over to Pam. They spoke in hushed words and Pam who normally looked so calm was irritated and edgy. It worried me to see her that way.

 

I released my weapons and walked the ring to place them at opposite corners. The short break afforded me some time to get some water so I motioned to Amelia and she threw a bottle my way. As I was gulping down a few precious swigs of water, Eric returned.

 

“Change of plans.” Eric said. I tensed slightly at his words. I hoped nothing had happened to Fangtasia in his absence. He came up to me and pulled at the ribbon at the front of my blouse exposing my front to him, “The iron you wear protects you, to an extent, from fae powers. It also can be used as a weapon as you found out yesterday. What you wear is minimal and is meant to blend and not cause alarm whenever you wear it. It is more of an accessory than an actual shield.” he said and opened my blouse further to expose my chainmail to him. He pushed his fingers underneath the chains at my neck and lifted them off of me and threw them out of the ring.

 

I watched them fall and crash onto the ground. I felt naked without them. Eric retied my blouse and took my hand to take me out of the ring. We walked past Amelia and over toward the entrance.

 

When I looked at the mannequin it was no longer empty, but adorned with a dress made entirely of chains and leaves of iron. I gulped at the sight of it. It was beautiful and deadly. Looking at it now, my chains felt like a mere novelty compared to this iron suit of armor.

 

Pam approached me and said, “What do you think Princess?”

My hand came up to the neckline filled with iron petals and my fingers dipped over each and I followed the flow of the dress down the center. The petals parted just below the chest area and wrapped around at the hip. The iron chainmail made up the skirt and it hung at its longest length at the middle and tapered upward toward the sides.

 

“I wish I would have never had to wear such an item as this, but it’s strikingly beautiful.” I answered her. I turned to Eric who was standing behind me during my inspection. I gave him a gentle kiss in thanks, but I knew the only way I could truly thank him was to use what he had given me.

 

“Try it on.” Eric said and I turned back to Pam who was already removing it from the mannequin.

 

Pam and Amelia draped the armor over my clothes and the weight was lighter than I thought it would be, either that or I was getting stronger, because the twenty pounds of iron felt fine on my small frame. It sat well on my shoulder and the only part I felt slightly constricted was around my neck.  Pam adjusted the back and freed up my movement.

 

“Time to switch it on Princess.” Pam said.

 

I twisted back around at her and smiled with a promise to do just that.

 

**EPOV**

 

I stood back and watched Sookie acquaint herself with her armor. She looked so fucking fierce standing there, the scales of iron reflecting with each movement of her body. Her hair falling around her face like rays of sunshine.  She was my Valkyrie.

 

I came up behind her to secure her golden locks. At first she tried to move away to face me, but I held her still and she allowed me to braid her hair. The action came easily to me as I used to do the same thing to my own hair before battle. I finished the braid by tearing a piece of my shirt to tie it off at the end. “So your hair doesn’t get caught in the mail.” I reassured her.

 

She smiled with her eyes and I could tell she was in the mood for fighting, “Thank you.”

 

“After you.” I said and lifted up the ropes of the ring to have her enter again.

 

I turned to Amelia and she repeated her protective spell that shrouded us in a magical bubble. Looking back at Pam, I saw that she had calmed down from her earlier hissy fit about not getting to bite the faeries and was now busying herself by making bets with Amelia about her fight. She was betting on Sookie and so was I.

 

“Are you ready Princess Susannah, child of the sky?” I asked and loudly snapped my fangs down.

 

She called both of her weapons back to her hands just as I had wanted her to, but this time her hands and by extension her weapons glowed a bright white.  “I’m ready. Are you?” she said and charged. 


	72. Chapter 72

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The water fae make a move

**SPOV**

 

“Twenty-two across. An eleven letter word that means to engage in cut-and-thrust fighting with knives.”

 

I took a sip of my coffee and answered, “Snickersnee.”

 

“Perfect.” Amelia counted out the letters in her head and filled in each into this morning’s crossword puzzle. We used do the puzzle together on the weekends when we lived together and it was nice to do something normal like this over breakfast.

 

“Eric and Sookie got into a snickersnee last night.” Amelia said in a singsong voice, “that ended in F-U-C-K-I-N-G.”

 

“We sure did.” I confirmed and smiled after taking another leisurely sip of my coffee.

 

Last night was in many ways a culmination of everything that I had learned from all of my teachers. Each had taken the time to impart me with their knowledge and skill in fighting, so when I was in that ring I took a piece from all of them to fight Eric. By the end of the night, we were both covered in blood and I was full of bruises, but I had gotten the better of Eric two out of the three times we squared off, because his strength could not overcome my fae powers.

 

“You were pretty impressive.” Amelia said, “My favorite part was when you literally popped out of your armor and brought the Viking to his knees with your sword at his back.”

 

“He wasn’t too happy that I removed the armor.” I said. Eric had held me down at my neck and ordered me to not teleport away from him as he reprimanded me for my actions. My punishment was harsh and swift, but it was a lesson I needed to be taught in order to survive. I could not leave myself vulnerable in anyway.

 

“True, but that gave him the chance to make you teleport back into the armor. You were like Superman without the telephone booth.”  Amelia said.

 

I snorted at her description of my little trick and thought it might be fun to show Claudine later. At this moment, my fairy Godmother was on the roof of the firehouse speaking with the guards and briefing them for the day. She also wanted to ensure the wards were firmly in place around the property. In this densely populated area, it was much harder to guard from intrusion. Even with the difficulty, Amelia and Claudine made sure to cast an avoidance spell to deter people from coming too close to the building. I knew it was working because I had watched the passersby from my upstairs window and I noticed their movements were irregular when they entered my block. The invisible force compelled them to cross the street or move in the opposite direction.

 

Amelia and I were about to continue our little puzzle when Claudine walked into the room.

 

“Ladies.” Claudine said in greeting and joined us at the table, “Enjoying your breakfast?”

 

“Yes, we are.” I replied and pushed the stack of pancakes over to her.

 

Amelia got her a plate and cutlery and she served herself a helping of the pancakes and fruit that we had prepared for our breakfast.

 

I waited until she had taken a few bites of her food before asking her about the guards upstairs, “How is everything with the boys outside?”

 

“They are as they should be.” she said and didn’t look up when she started to eat. She rubbed her ear and I knew something was making her distressed. It was a common tell for faeries to have, because their ears were so sensitive to touch compared to that of human ears. She continued to eat and I let her fleeting action go as just general stress from having to protect me.

 

“Did you remind them to change up their patrols?” I asked. The guards moved with such regularity that it concerned me that any supernatural with a lick of sense would be able to see the holes in their routes and take advantage of that. 

 

“Before relaying it to them, I actually told grandfather about your suggestion. I was afraid they wouldn’t take it seriously if I had not.”

 

“What did _he_ have to say about my idea?” I asked, interested in what Niall thought about me making demands on his guards, but as far as I was concerned while they were here they were my guards.

 

“He thought it was a good idea.” she said, “Check on them yourself.”

 

I cast a wide net with my telepathy and tracked down each guard that surrounded the building. They moved like clockwork the last time I tried to follow their movements. This time they moved more sporadically and sometimes they even stopped moving all together.

 

“Satisfied?” Claudine inquired, interrupting my evaluation.

 

I spent another moment following them in my mind and said, “Yes.”

 

“Sookie tells me that the prince is going to be throwing a big shindig in two nights?” Amelia asked Claudine.

 

Claudine stopped cutting her pancakes to answer, “He is. It will be quite the party. Has Sookie told you about her dress?”

 

“No.” Amelia replied eagerly.

 

I was curious myself about the dress. She had only told me that some of the fabric was going to be taken from a dress of my great-grandmother and that it would be made by the pixies.

 

“All members of the House of Brigant will be wearing a variation of gold for the night. Sookie’s dress is made from a luminescent fabric that shines both day and night, but I think it looks more beautiful at night.” she described and both Amelia and leaned forward at the table to grasp the little tidbit about the dress, “You will look beautiful in it.”

 

“It sounds amazing. What is Claude wearing?”

 

“Clothes for one thing.” Claudine said and Amelia and I both giggled.

 

“I hope he won’t be too uncomfortable being layered in fabric.” I said.

 

“Don’t worry Sookie,” she said in a reassuring voice, “I’ve made sure he’s wearing something appropriate for the occasion, even if he protests against it.”

 

“Glad to hear it.” I said, “I forgot to ask, but is Jason allowed to come?”

 

“He is, but your brother has actually spoken to our grandfather and he decided to not join us. I think after their conversation, he wanted to take it slowly.”

 

“Good for Jason.” I said.

 

When Jason was young he had had the opportunity to visit Faery with our grandfather Fintan, but both times were very brief and he didn’t stay long, unlike me that actually had quarters in the palace for whenever I stayed there. Thinking of Jason reminded me that I needed to call him. He was actually at the house in Bon Temps with Alcide, helping with the final renovations. According to Alcide, they were right on schedule to complete the project on Friday. But there was another reason for Jason to be with Alcide. Alcide was watching Jason for me. I feared that maybe he might be a target as well and asked Alcide to keep an eye on him.

 

I left the table and went to retrieve my laptop to give them a call. With the new security cameras installed on the property I could tap into the feed and watch them on the screen during the call. I dialed Alcide on his phone and placed my phone on the table on speaker.

 

“Morning Sookie.” he answered and I found him on the screen just exiting the house to speak with me.

 

“Good morning Alcide. You’re on speaker phone, Amelia and Claudine are here with me.”

 

“Oh, hi ladies.” he said in return. I shifted the screen so Amelia could see the images as well.

 

“Hi Alcide! Nice shirt.” Amelia said into the phone.

 

Alcide looked up at the camera that surveyed the front of the house and he gave us a wave. “Spying on us boss lady?”

 

“Always.” I answered, “How is Jason?”

 

“Just fine. He’s been a big help. Right now, we have him out back finishing up some wiring, supervised, of course. We should be good to go by Friday.”

 

“That’s great.”

 

“We all have to head out early tonight.” he said, reminding me of the full moon, “What do you want me to do about Jason?”

 

“Bring him to my apartment in Shreveport.” I answered.

 

“At night?”

 

“No, in the afternoon before you change. There is a patch of woods just on the outskirts of Shreveport you can run on. I’ll send you the location of this apartment and of the general area for your moon run.”

 

“Oh, and by the way,” he began and walked further away from the house, “I’ve smelled… _others_ here, not just your cousins.”

 

“The ward should be keeping any bad things out, but keep me posted.” I said and my eyes flicked to Claudine for confirmation that Jason was being watched by guards as well. She just gave a slight nod and I knew that I wasn’t alone in having a set of guards around me.

 

“Will do. See you later.” he said.

 

“Bye Alcide.”  I said and ended the call.

 

I continued to watch the screen and I moved the cameras away from the house and into the forest. The morning sun still left many parts in the shadows, but I was able to see at least one fairy in the trees watching the house.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me they were watching Jason?” I asked my cousin.

 

“It just started this morning, Sookie. I was going to tell you.”

 

I easily forgave her for not telling me, because I was going to ask Niall to do the same today, “Is he really in danger?”

 

“Niall doesn’t think so, but he doesn’t want to take the risk after the events at Hooligans.”

 

I agreed with that assessment and hoped that Jason would be left out of this infighting.

 

“Sookie and I were thinking that maybe we’d watch a movie. Is that an approved activity for the day?” Amelia asked Claudine.

 

“Of course.” Claudine answered, “But I would like to speak with Sookie in private first.”

 

“She’s all yours.” Amelia said.

 

I stood from the table and walked toward the door with Claudine following silently behind me. I stopped at the door and said, “I’ll be right back Ames. Get the popcorn ready.”

 

“You got it.” Amelia replied and I shut the door to my apartment.

 

“Claude said that you have access to the second floor. Can we speak there?”

 

“Sure.” I said and led her down to the library.

 

I let us both into the book-filled room and took a seat on the vacant bed. Claudine situated herself on the desk chair and turned it to face me.

 

“Hooligan’s was attacked this morning.” 

 

“What?!” I said and jumped from my seat to wrap my mind around this shocking news, “Why couldn’t you have told me upstairs?”

 

“I did tell you.”

 

I quickly recalled our conversation and did notice that she did mention it, but in a very discrete way. She said “events” not event at Hooligans. How could I have missed that?

 

“What happened? Is Claude okay? Do you know what happened? Is that why Niall sent guards to Jason?” I said at rapid fire, my mind spinning with questions. I really wanted to pop over there right now and investigate. I started pacing furiously.

 

“You can’t go there Sookie. I can see it in your eyes.” Claudine said and grabbed my wrist to stop me from burning a hole in the carpet with my pacing.

 

“Then tell me what happened.” I said and jerked my hand away from her, “Please.” I urged.

 

“Sit.” she said in a low tone.

 

I reluctantly took my place again and gripped on the bottom frame of the bed to ground myself to listen to her tale.

 

“First off, Claude is fine.” she said in an even tone and paused to give me time to let that information sink in, “Breathe Sookie.” she urged. I awkwardly gulped in air down my dry throat. “He’s there right now along with all the other resident fairies.” she relayed and it made feel much better knowing my cousin was all right. I shifted in my seat and Claudine waited until I got settled again to continue, “Shortly after dawn, two water fae came to the club and nearly destroyed it. They used their powers to break the water mains below the club and flooded the entire first floor. So much so that one of the employees was found drowned in the back cooler. Bellenos and Enda were able to send them away, but Bellenos was injured during the fight. And before they left, they had a human accomplice leave behind lemon juice that mixed with the overflowing water; making them almost impossible to track.”

 

“Who died?” I asked as my mind raced to all the names of the faeries I could think of.

 

“Cait.”

 

I didn’t know the female fairy well, but my eyes started to water all the same, “Why were they there?”

 

“They were closing the club for the night.” she explained.

 

I let go of the bed frame and looked into the palms of my hands and they emitted a slight glow. It was true what Claudine said about emotions and feelings affecting my powers. The pulse was strong to let it go, but I reined it in and my hands returned to normal. I buried my head in my hands and whispered, “They know.”

 

“They know what?” Claudine questioned.

 

I looked up and met her eyes, “That we have vampires on our side.”

 

She leaned back into the chair and rubbed the bottom of her left ear in a soothing manner. Finally, she said, “Why would you say that?”

 

“They attacked at dawn. If they were eager to act again, that would be the time to do it. The pull of the sun is strongest during that time.” I explained, knowing this to be true. I feel Eric go through it almost every sunrise.

 

“I’ll have to tell grandfather.” she said, more as a reminder to herself than to me, “That means we have a spy amongst us. Not many know that you work for, let alone love a vampire.”

 

Concern came across my face as I thought about a possible leak amongst the sky fae. Niall had also shown that he believed this to be true, when he took me away from the palace to speak with me. If someone was funneling information to Breandan he needed to find out fast or risk further losses.

 

I returned to the events at hand and asked, “Is Niall looking for the water fae this morning?”

 

“Yes, but we haven’t been able to find them. Bellenos is trying to get out of the hospital to track them. But he won’t be healed and can’t leave for couple of more days. Ludwig’s orders.”

 

The little doctor was a talented healer and if she believed him too weak to fight, then he would remain in her care. But if he couldn’t help surely I could, “Is there something I can do?”

 

“The best thing for you to do is stay here.” Claudine said.

 

“But I want to help.” I implored, “I cannot sit here and just let _our_ people die.”

 

“I know Sookie, but I will not let you go there. It’s dangerous.”

 

“You think I don’t know that.” I said, feeling a sense of purpose, “I’ve lived my whole life with this threat.” I said trying to get her to see it my way.

 

“It’s admirable Sookie, but I’m still not letting you go. If you can find a way of helping without going there….then you can help.”

 

I sat frozen in my seat, thinking about how I would get around her stipulation. Inaction wasn’t an option. I would do something. It was only a matter of what. I needed to think and I couldn’t think in here. The room suddenly felt stuffy and I needed some air. I hadn’t seen the sun or breathed in the winter air in nearly a day.

 

“Can I go to the roof?” I suggested to Claudine.

 

She eyed me carefully and said, “Come.” I followed her to the roof door and she stopped, “Wait here.” she said and went through the roof door.

 

As I waited for her to return, I closed my eyes and let my telepathy feel around for all the guards. I counted more than five as they moved tighter to the building. One of the brain signatures came closer to the door and my eyes opened to see my fairy godmother.

 

“Stay in the center of the roof.” she instructed.

 

“Thank you.” I said and moved past her.

 

She lightly gripped my wrist to stop me from crossing the threshold, I turned to her and she said, “Claude is waiting just outside for you.” 

 

I smiled a soft smile at the pleasant surprise and exited the building. My lungs filled with the fresh air and I breathed it all in. The sunlight felt wonderful on my skin and I took a few anxious steps toward my cousin who could have been lost.

 

“I see the warden gave you a yard pass?” Claude quipped.

 

“She did.” I replied and embraced my cousin. I had never held Claude this long, but I didn’t want to let him go. He could have been hurt or even killed this morning and I relished this moment.

 

“Now, now. I’m still here.” he said and rubbed my back, “Better let me go or your vampire might get jealous like the time with the Were.”

 

I drew back from him and looked into his eyes, “What did you say?”

 

“The time you went to Bon Temps and hugged the Were.” he answered.

 

I finally released him and took a step back to let his words sink in, “The Weres, they are the answer!”

 

“The answer to what, little cousin.” he said looking confused at my exclamation.

 

“The answer to how I can help.” I said with steely resolve. My feet couldn’t move quickly enough as I popped back down into my apartment.

 

Amelia screamed, but I ignored her, “What that hell Sookie?!” she said with popcorn scattered all over her front.

 

I ran to my phone and started calling, “Hi Kira. This is Susannah Stackhouse, may I speak with the Colonel, please?”

 

**EPOV**

 

The sun was still low in the horizon when I rose for the day and I could feel the faint buzzing that was Sookie trying to overwhelm me with her unfaltering tenacity. She was stubborn and when she put her mind to something she didn’t give up. Whatever it was that my fairy had gotten herself involved with it was something of the utmost importance to. Something was up and it wasn’t just me.

 

My phone was within my reach and I immediately called my Daywoman to see what it was that got her all wrapped up and distracted. The line kept ringing and it went straight to her voicemail. I was about to call again when a loud pop sounded and I was greeted to the sight of my Sookie.

 

She jumped onto the bed and tackled me and her body wasn’t the only thing that crushed me like a freight train, it was her unabated lust. All thought about asking her what she was doing was lost as I was assaulted with her heady scent that made me immune to all others. I didn’t desire any other, when I could have her, this perfect golden flower, that was mine for the taking.

 

Her dress adorned with delicate petals of purple and pink that were plucked one by one as I pinned her down to the bed to taste the sweet nectar that was my bonded’s soaking core. She writhed in my grasp and I held her tighter as she thrashed under my ministrations. Each stroke of my tongue, she hissed with increase fervor and I didn’t relent when she gasped my name.

 

**SPOV**

 

Lick. Suck. Lick. Suck.

 

It was torture! What Eric was doing to me as he continued to suck every ounce of my wetness from me only to replenish it with another swipe of his talented tongue. His arms wrapped securely around each leg kept me under his control as he continued to rob me of all thought and power over my body. What control I did have was left to my hands as they glowed furiously and I reached out to touch Eric. He didn’t retract from my hold and instead sucked harder on my clit. With a flick of his tongue he pushed me over that razor-thin edge into bliss.

 

But he was far from done.

 

**EPOV**

 

She had no idea what she had started and I thirsted for her blood after lapping up every drop of her cum on my tongue. The vein on her thigh taunted me with each pulse of her heart and I couldn’t resist sinking my fangs into her. Her blood coated my tongue and I tasted her sweetness. I took only a single draw from her vein and sealed the small wound.

 

I crawled up Sookie’s body, pushing her dress further and further upward. Her body was caged between my arms and I hissed out, “You. Are. Mine.” And eased myself into her.

 

**SPOV**

 

What I was doing was selfish, but I needed to feel Eric. I needed to feel loved and be loved despite what was outside of this room and the events that I had set into motion. Every joined movement took me away from the death of Cait, the Weres tracking down rogue faeries and the threat of my capture and death. I couldn’t ask for a greater escape from reality.

 

Until it was over.

 

Eric lay there spent on top of me and I held onto him tightly, trying to squeeze every moment out of this time we had together. “Eric.” I whispered into his ear.

 

He rose his body up and onto his elbows, “Yes, lover.”

 

“We need to talk.”

 

“Shower, then talk.”

 

I looked at my watch and nodded in acceptance. Eric left the bed and disappeared into the shower. I followed after him leaving behind a trail of the tattered pieces of my dress and chainmail on the floor. We showered quickly and returned back to the bedroom to talk about my eventful day.

 

Eric sat in his chair in the corner of his room and I sat in front of him on the ottoman.

 

“For someone who has been relegated to this house, you seem to have been busy.” he commented without preamble.

 

I should have known he would tap into the bond to discover I had been a busy Daywoman with his orders from on the contrary. Another day of rest would not do with the shit storm that Breandan had unleashed.

 

“Hooligan’s was attacked this morning.” I began and held up my hand to gesture for him to wait for me to finish before asking any questions, “Two water fae nearly destroyed the building and left in their wake a dead fairy and an injured elf. Claude and Claudine were not present during the attack, but Claude had returned afterwards to find the attackers. The water that was unleashed upon the scene was mixed with lemon juice and it was hard for any fae to approach the scene close enough to get a handle on the scents of the attackers. I called in my favor from Colonel Flood and have sent members of the Shreveport Pack after them. I did not disclose to Flood that I am fae, but convinced him under the auspices that I also network with other supernaturals. He didn’t question me and sent his second and another Were after them. I advised them to bring iron with them. They are equipped with iron flak jackets and are carrying iron weaponry. Alcide is here with Jason, but all of the Weres need to leave, because…”

 

“Because of the full moon.” Eric interjected.

 

“Yes. The iron they have will be useless in their wolf form.”

 

“Did they track down the water fae?”

 

“They did and are a safe distance away from the house the water fae are in, just outside of Monroe.”

 

**EPOV**

 

I let her story sink in. The water fae were getting brazen and all within my territory. I could see the question in her eyes. Now that the Weres needed to leave, she wanted me to do something; but she had yet to ask it of me.

 

“What does the Prince want to do? And what do you want to do?” I asked to prompt her to ask me.

 

“Why would you think they differ?” she asked back.

 

“Tell me it doesn’t.” I countered. This was where our business relationship became muddled by our personal relationship. As my employees, Sookie was afraid to ask this of me, but as my bonded she wouldn’t need to ask. 

 

“The Prince doesn’t want to openly engage the water fae. He wants to secretly capture them, torture them for information and kill them.” she said, “But because the suspects have yet to be apprehended he doesn’t want to risk further loss of life in this realm. If they were in Faery he would have taken them out, but the fact that they are here makes it harder on him to control the other variables.” she said in a very business-like tone as if she was giving me a proposal on napkins for the bar.

 

“And your plan, Princess?” I asked.

 

“This is where I live, in this world and they have taken a safe haven away from my people by taking a life and destroying what doesn’t belong to them. They threaten my life and make me live in fear. We have the advantage. All there is left to do is act.” She spoke movingly and with so much heart and conviction.

 

“What you are asking of me puts my Area in danger and the vampires in it in peril by engaging the fae. To do so without express permission from my Queen would be subject to treason on the grounds that I would be participating in a battle that she herself would not willingly engage in.” I started and muted the bond, “Not only would I be going against my own monarch, I would be subverting the expressed wishes of yours.”

 

Sookie leaned forward and her face filled with a downcast expression, “But I thought…”

 

“You thought I would do this because I love you.” I said and paused to look directly into her eyes.

 

“Yes.” she said, her sadness filling the bond.

 

“I love you more than anything Sookie and I don’t give a flying fuck about any of those things; because they have threatened what I care for the most I will have their fucking heads by the end of the night, because you, my love, have served them up to me on a silver platter.”

 

She jumped up from the ottoman and embraced me. Kissing me with reckless abandon, “I love you, Eric.”

 

“I love you too.” I said, “Now, let’s send the water fae a welcoming party.”


	73. Chapter 73

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The water fae meet the vampires of Area 5

**EPOV**

Time was not on our side, but Sookie's preparation and quick thinking had given us a chance to take the water fae by surprise. Sookie relayed her plan to me in detail. It was simple and relied heavily on others, but those involved we both trusted and I was confident of its success. The plan itself sat well with me most of all, because it didn't involve Sookie. For her to leave would not only cause alarm with Niall, but possibly alert the water fae of our next move. My main concern was their ability to teleport. If they were able to detect any threat they would be gone and we would miss our opportunity to attack. That was until Amelia offered a magical solution. Once that was settled, all interested parties gathered in the gym for final instructions. The most glaring absence among the group was on the fairy side as none of Sookie's fae relatives were present.

"I thought I was going to make it a whole year without starting a war. Way to end the year with a bang, Daywoman." Pam quipped and she needled Thalia who stood as stoically as ever in the corner.

"What does she mean by war, Sookie?" Jason asked his sister.

"I'll explain the whole thing to you later Jason, but just know that some of our great-grandfather's enemies are starting to move and we are trying to stop them. We are not starting a war tonight; if anything we are just evening the score. They killed someone today." Sookie explained.

I was glad Jason was not taking part of our plan tonight, he may be a great pawn, but he lacked composure in the face of danger. He would be more a liability if put into action. A fact that was quite evident when I had taken him for our little game of cat and mouse on Christmas.

"Why isn't he doing anything about it?" Jason asked.

"That's what I want to know too." Alcide added.

"Sookie we're running out of time." Amelia said, reminding us again of the limited window in which we had to act.

I was about to take control of the room and bury all this useless chatter, when someone unexpected joined us.

"I heard someone is going to throw a party." he said and the room became silent, "Can I come?"

**SPOV**

I spun around from speaking with Jason to see my cousin in the doorway. Claudine and Claude normally stayed outside whenever the vampires were around, so his appearance left me in a state of shock. My eyes went to the vampires in the room and readied myself to freeze them all to protect my cousin. Eric removed that task from me when immediately went over to Pam and Thalia and held each of them at the back of their necks. He whispered into Pam's ear and she calmed down at seeing the male fairy. Thalia didn't move a muscle and she seemed to compose herself without further urging from Eric.

"Claude." I said and he came over to me. "What are you doing here?" I said in a hushed tone that everyone in the room, except Jason and Amelia, could hear.

"I've come to join the party." he said in a light tone, "You are going to get the water fae, right?"

"Where is Claudine?" I asked, worried we might have another party crasher.

"She's outside." he said and shifted his eyes around the room.

"Where did you tell her you were going?" I asked.

"I told her I wanted to check on you because your heart rate was abnormally high."

"My heart rate?" I asked, confused as to how he would know that.

"Yes, it was beating rather rapidly a little while ago. Claudine claimed you and the vampire were just getting….reacquainted, which I believed to be the case, but I needed an excuse to come down here. So here I am." Claude explained.

" _Reacquainted_  my fashion-forward ass, the proper term is 'fucking', fairy." Pam clarified from across the room. Eric's hand over her mouth put an end to any more illuminating remarks.

"I was trying to be nice," he said and looked at me, "for once."

There wasn't any time to be embarrassed. The moon was already up and Alcide was doing an admirable job of not changing. I could see some of his normally calm demeanor being chipped away with each passing second.

"Okay," I said to Claude, "You can stay, but stay on this side of the room. We wouldn't want you to get  _acquainted_  with Pam."

Pam snickered and I looked back at Eric to see him release both vampires from his hold. He moved in front of them and took control of the room with that simple gesture.

"Retribution." he said, stilling the room with his voice, "It's as simple as that. Two faeries are our target. They have crossed into our world and we're going to send them back as piles of dust. Sookie and the Shreveport Pack have them in position; we are just finishing the job."

"Alcide," he said to the werewolf, "You will leave now and alert your pack members to fall back and leave behind the iron artillery and armor they have brought with them. Pam and Indira will follow you to their location. Once they have secured the area, you and your pack are free to go." Eric finished and Alcide nodded in acceptance. At long last, he was able to shift and his body shimmered into his wolf form, his clothes falling haphazardly on the floor. He bolted for the door and Jason opened it for him to pass.

Eric looked at Amelia, who had volunteered to go. She wasn't in my original plan, but her being there only added to the success of the mission, "Miss Broadway you will approach the house and test the area for wards. Cast the spell we had discussed and give them our housewarming gifts." he said to her and handed Amelia the two flash grenades. They were filled with the remnants of the powdered iron oxide pigment that I had used for my painting. The grenades would disorient the fae and get them to come outside the house for the vampires.

Eric turned around and addressed his vampires, "Pam, Thalia. After the fae leave the house, they're all yours. Once you've disposed of them, glamour the human of the house and return to Fangtasia. Maxwell, Chow and Clancy will be waiting to receive you."

"Claude," he called out to my cousin, who had been carefully listening to Eric's instructions the entire time. He stood up straighter and looked to Eric. "You are to return with Miss Broadway."

"Consider it done." he said. Taking direction from Eric surprisingly well.

"Would you like to add anything?" Eric asked Claude.

"No, you seem to have worked it all out. A lot of moving parts, but it will keep them off-balance. I will bring Miss Broadway back safely." Claude answered.

"Sookie, Jason and I will be remaining here. Get your weapons. You'll be leaving in five minutes."

Everyone dispersed, Thalia and Pam to the wall of weapons and Eric and I to his day chamber to equip Amelia with the surveillance equipment. We were going to have Amelia wear the same pair of glasses and microphone that we used for the daytime audits of Fangtasia. Pam even brought the portable transmitter with her to ensure we would be able to reach her all the way in Monroe.

She sat on the bed and I placed the glasses and tucked the microphone behind her ear, "You don't have to go." I implored.

"And miss out on all the fun." she said and smiled as I tucked the microphone into her blouse.

"Just wanted to make sure you are okay with everything. A lot of the plan is dependent on you."

"Thanks for piling it on, Sookie." she said and shrugged it off, "We did not go to some supernatural school to sit on the sideline. Plus you can't have all of the fun by risking your life for the  _betterment of all supernaturals._ I'll be fine. Pam's got my back and now Claude too."

"Among other things." Pam said as she entered the room. Eric gave Pam the communication device to speak with Amelia. The two women tested it together by exchanging very dirty, nasty talk. I ignored their banter and instead focused on Amelia's thoughts. She was extremely focused and my initial worry diminished.

I took some of my iron chainmail and draped it over Amelia's neck, securing it tightly to her body. "Now, you're ready. Just make sure that the iron doesn't touch Claude."

"Gotcha." she said and I helped her stand from the bed. "I'll be right back Sookie."

"I know." I said and wrapped my arms around her for a hug.

Our motley crew left the day chamber and was greeted to the sight of Thalia armed from head to toe. She was looking more animated than usual, undoubtedly because she was about to get to sink her fangs into some full-blooded faeries. It was a risk to let Thalia in on our secret. Not only, had she become privy to our relationship, but also my faery heritage. If Eric trusted her with this information, then I should have faith in her.

Amelia hopped onto Pam's back and they turned to Eric for any final instructions. Eric didn't say anything more and just walked up to Pam and gave her a gentle kiss on her cheek and whispered into Amelia's ear. From Amelia's thoughts, I was able to tap into their exchange. Eric was reassuring her that Pam would keep her safe and to most of all listen to Pam. Amelia nodded in agreement and gave me a parting smile.

Eric now turned to Thalia and said, "Send them to the Summerlands, Thalia."

A smile creased on Thalia's ancient face and the welcoming party was gone, except for Claude who had gone upstairs to continue the façade that all was well with his little cousin.

"So, what do we do now?" Jason asked.

"We wait."

**PPOV**

Retribution – a strange reason for going to kill two fairies. Maybe it was true for Sookie and her family, but for each of us on this little mission it was something else entirely. For Alcide, it was settling a debt. For Thalia, it was opportunity for blood. For Amelia, it was friendship. For Eric, it was undeniably love.

For me it was loyalty to my maker.

In my life I had lied, cheated, killed and a myriad of other heinous things that if I still believed in a God, he would send me straight to hell. But in spite of all of my faults, I had always been loyal to Eric. My devotion wasn't blind; I had my limits, of course. And I have surely pushed back more times than I could count, but when it mattered I always came when I was called. Tonight I was called to do this simple task and I was more than willing to stick my neck out for him and for Sookie.

My thoughts returned to the task at hand as we traveled at breakneck speed through the streets of Shreveport and I held tightly onto my witchy package on my back.

"You're much heavier than I remember." I said to Amelia.

"You weren't saying that last night." she said into my ear and I couldn't help smiling.

She was quite an entertaining breather and some of the things that came out of her mouth were quite amusing, especially when they had to do with Sookie. Her wealth of knowledge about my favorite breather was immense and I couldn't wait to use some of the little tidbits with which the loose-lipped witch provided me.

We came to a stop on the outskirts of the housing development where the faeries were hiding out. I deposited the transmitter that I had taken from the roof of Fangtasia and secured it to mailbox and switched it on. Amelia and I adjusted our separate devices and exchanged barely audible whispers in the dark to make sure the equipment hadn't been damaged in during our run.

I carried Amelia the remainder of our journey, making sure to stay downwind of the house. We found a lone Were concealed along a fence line. From the dark coloring, I recognized the wolf as Alcide, he lay there in the tall grass next to the pile of iron and I gave him a quick pinch to his furry rear and sent him on his way. We gathered up the arms and Thalia and I distributed them between us. Sookie's cousin appeared behind our position and crouched down low. He smelled nothing like how Sookie normally smelled. I was glad he was masking his scent or I might be tempted to sample him first.

I made my call to Eric, "We're in position."

"I release you from any commands regarding the fae." he said and a slight ripple ran through my body, "Rip their fucking heads off."

"Gladly." I said through my fangs that were itching to bite down on a fairy. I put my phone back in my pocket and turned to Amelia, "You're up."

**Amelia POV**

Left, right, left, right. I said to myself to maintain my positive momentum.

_You were trained to be calm under pressure. You're a Carmichael and you protect your friends._

I kept on walking as if I was just a neighbor out for an early evening stroll, but there was nothing ordinary about what I was about to do. As I walked, I released fine sand along the grass, the small grains falling between my fingers as I began to whisper the incantation. I had to learn this spell at Niall's request. He had approached me and asked me to come up with a way to prevent faeries from entering or exiting an area. It took me a while, but I finally perfected it. Only after I had done so was Sookie able to live with me.

As I whispered the spell's words in the dark, I thought about how much Eric reminded me of Niall. They both were consistent in their aim to protect Sookie and yet none of them would ever truly control her. They both pushed her to better herself, because they believed she was capable of great things. And despite her independent streak, she thrived at showing them she could do everything she put her mind to. Even with their similarities, Eric's love brought the best out of her and made her light shine brighter than I had ever seen her. It was nice to see her in love and cared for. She had suffered enough heartache and disappointment. She deserved to be loved.

My short walk ended when I had circled the entire house. I said a final phrase and felt the magical ward close around the house.

"Keep going." Pam's voice came through the earpiece.

Luckily, I was still moving or I would have noticeably flinched at the sound of the detached voice. I approached the door of the plain looking house and put on my best neighborly face. For such a dark night, the lights were conspicuously off and it made the house standout in the quiet neighborhood. I saw the doorbell, but decided to instead put my fist to the door and knocked. I gave it three hard taps and waited with a smile on my face.

The door opened partway to a petite female woman. The Weres surveillance had noted that the faeries in question were male. She must be their accomplice.

"Hello." she said and kept the door half-open.

"Hi, I'm part of the neighborhood watch there have been some kids throwing stink bombs into backyards, I was wondering if you have seen these before." I pretended to fiddle around with my purse and pulled out the two flash grenades. My story was simple, but also helped to explain why I was circling around the house.

She leaned forward with the door still only partially ajar and peered at the two grenades in my hand. I took a step closer to her so she could see them.

"Maybe," I began, "someone else at your house has seen these. They may have been discharged already and possibly discarded in the trash."

She looked back and I could hear soft footsteps down the hallway and the light exiting the house flickered as a shadowed figured passed.

"I'm sorry. I don't think I recognize them." she said as she closed the door.

"Oh well, please take them just in case. I have more" I insisted and stopped the door from closing with my foot.

I triggered both grenades and handed both of them to her. She took it in her hand and closed the door.

I turned around casually and started to count.

_Five. Four. Three. Two. IRON._

**PPOV**

Finally, it was show time. The bombs went off and the faeries came barreling out of the house coughing up a storm as the iron seeped into their lungs, weakening their bodies from the inside out. Amelia exited the line that demarcated the invisible barrier keeping the faeries in and was popped away by Sookie's cousin.

Now it was just us. Water Faery versus Vampire.

The faeries jumped, in vain, up and down on the lawn, hoping it would jumpstart their teleporting ability, but nothing happened. We had clipped their wings and now they were ripe for the picking.

Thalia and I revealed ourselves to the faeries and I could see the fear in their eyes. Our fangs sunk deep and we ripped off their heads. They immediately turned to dust as their bodies disintegrated in our hands. Thalia found the human hiding in the bushes and quickly glamoured her into submission, while I licked the remnants of fairy blood on my hand. In our haste to kill, I didn't get as much blood as I would have liked, but the remnants on my tongue were so fucking good. I wanted more of it and thanks to the little Daywoman, I had a vial of this delicious nectar in my office.

As soon as Thalia returned to my side, we were gone and so were the faeries.

**EPOV**

"Is it done?" Sookie asked from the couch next to her brother.

"Yes." I answered and pocketed my phone, "Pam and Thalia are at Fangtasia now. Clancy and Chow are keeping them busy in the basement."

"They didn't drink all of the faeries, did they?" she asked.

Pam had never had fairy blood before, but I knew Thalia would keep her in line. "No, but they are buzzing from it." I relayed, "They should be fine in a couple of hours."

There was a knock on the door and I turned to Sookie for confirmation of our guests, "It's Amelia and Claude, I think."

On my way to the door, I picked up one of Sookie's chainmail gloves just in case Amelia's escort wasn't the right element. It was too small for my hand, but it would have to do.

"Sookie." Amelia called out from the other side of the door. "Let me in." Her voice was hurried and it had a desperate tone to it that concerned me greatly. I stopped myself from opening the door and looked back at Sookie, whose eyes had also filled with worry.

Sookie jumped up from the couch and ran to the door pushing me away. She held me behind her and opened the door to Amelia and her fairy escort, who was none other than Niall. I dropped the glove and held onto Sookie.

Fuck me.

**SPOV**

I stared in disbelief at my great-grandfather.

( _Sorry Sookie. It wasn't Claude's fault. Niall met us as we were coming here_.) Amelia communicated with her thoughts.

Eric had shown great restraint in the presence of my fairy relatives, so I trusted him to not attack my great-grandfather. I released my hold and took a careful step forward. "Great-grandfather."

"Sookie." he said, "Viking, may I speak with my great-granddaughter in private?"

"No," I answered for Eric, "Whatever you have to say to me, you can say it in front of him."

He looked at me directly and said, "Very well."

He walked inside the apartment and closed the door behind him. His eyes scanned the room and went to the windows. He analyzed them for a moment and walked closer to us. Eric was still holding onto my shoulders protectively and he gave me a gentle nudge in the direction of the kitchen table. Before I could move, I felt Niall's hand and then we were gone from the firehouse.

The suddenness of the jump caused me to stumble, but Eric caught me in his arms and steadied me before I could hit the ground. In the dark, my new surroundings were unfamiliar, but then I turned to see that we were just outside our home in the woods of Shreveport. In the distance, I could hear the baying of wolves and I knew the Pack had found their way here and were now out enjoying the full moon as they navigated through the forest. I scanned the area and found that we were far from alone, there were the buzzing of fae minds surrounding the entire property, over a dozen in total.

"My guards have just left the scene in Monroe." he revealed, letting his words hang in the air for the both of us.

I assumed that that would have been the case given his unexpected appearance. He knew what had happened or at least knew enough to know we were involved.

"They told me that the water fae, Lee and Carr, had been killed and there are the distinct scents of werewolf, fae, human, and vampire. Not only are these intermingling scents present, but also strong magic was cast that prevented my guards from leaving the immediate area adjacent to the home. And during their investigation of the remains, they were nearly incapacitated when they were exposed to a gust of iron that had been vaporized into the air." he disclosed, laying it all out for us. "This is my fight Sookie, not yours."

I was absolutely stunned by his comment. He had made me train to fight, to defend myself and now, he just scolded me for doing what he had wanted me to do.

"No," I refused him a second time and took a step forward, Eric trailing behind me, "It's not just your fight, it's mine as well. You wanted me to embrace the supernatural, to collaborate with others to fight. I have done all of those things and more to please you. And yet you stand here before me and reprimand me for making good on all of those things."

Thankfully, Eric remained silent behind me, but I could feel him calming me in the bond. Without even speaking he was supporting me and it made all the difference as I stood my ground with my great-grandfather.

"You're right." he admitted. I didn't back down my defensive posture as I waited for him to explain. "The night your parents died, it became your fight. You have been educated, trained and experienced the ways of the supernatural world around you. You make me proud and I love you my child. But I ask that you listen to me."

I felt my chest tighten when he said he loved me. He didn't offer that phrase often and I felt guilty at disobeying him, but I shouldn't. I knew we needed to act and his inaction led me to take that chance without him.

"I will listen to you." I said, half-heatedly agreeing.

He evaluated my answer and then shifted his eyes beyond me, "I would like to make a request of you, Viking."

"Ask it, but my compliance is at my own discretion." Eric answered in a cold, detached voice.

"Of course," he said, "I request that you keep Sookie here with you tonight and the tomorrow night, until she is to return to Faery. I fear my enemies may be able to track your cohorts back to Shreveport. This place is a safer alternative and my guards are already here. Jason will be taken back to his house and guarded, while Amelia will be taken home to New Orleans." he finished and waited for Eric to answer.

I twisted my head around to look at Eric. I didn't care where I stayed, just as long as we could be together.

Eric gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze and finally answered, "I will keep  _my_  Sookie safe, from  _your_  enemies by keeping her here with  _me_." he replied, punctuating each possessive pronoun.

"Good." Niall answered and his eyes came back to me. "I apologize for getting you both involved in this, but it's too late to turn back now. Be safe." he said and disappeared.

"Come, lover." Eric said, "It's cold and here you are without a sweater."

I was so engrossed with our conversation that I had barely noticed the cold. Goosebumps dotted my arms and I rubbed them up and down in a fruitless attempt to warm them up. Eric picked me up and he swept me off into our home.

**EPOV**

The night was still early and yet so much had happened. Now, Niall was moving his pieces into place and I had a feeling that I was one of those pieces. I had agreed to his request to keep Sookie here as it was what I wanted as well. To Niall's credit his explanation rang true about the fae being able to track us down, but for some reason I feared he wanted to isolate Sookie from her brother and her friends.

I deposited Sookie in front of the fireplace and went to our bedroom. Taking a blanket from the closet, I returned to wrap the soft quilt around Sookie's arms. The hair on her arms was still standing on end from the cold night air and the fire would do well to warm her. I arranged the wood and was about to start the fire, when a flash of light shot passed me. It ignited the wood into a white flame and I looked back at my little fire starter.

"I'm tired of this fighting." she said in a tired voice. She hadn't fought in the physical sense, but in her mind she had battled. She had fought against Niall's wishes, against the hatred of the fae and against her determination to take on this battle alone. Tonight proved that she was far from alone.

"I know, my love." I said and she laid her head in my lap, "But we will  _all_  fight. The water fae have insulted me and encroached upon my area and they have paid the ultimate price. The supernatural world is violent. Vampires and Weres are inclined to act the same," I said, "The same goes for all species, including humans."

"And yet we answered resoundingly against their crimes as one; answering isolation with collaboration, answering darkness with light." she said and exhaled loudly. "I wish I could just understand why they are filled with such hatred, maybe then I could make them see that we all could exist, not as separate elements, but as equals."

She spoke so movingly and I felt her heart was fully invested in what she believed. She had been raised in a world that hated her and then embraced it. How could anyone take that light away from her? I would never allow it.

"The world may never reach the level of understanding and peacefulness that you seek, Sookie. But part of what makes you so special is that you believe in it and that you keep working towards it."

She turned her head away from the fire and looked up at me, her blue eyes reflecting the flames before us, "I believe I will live through this."

"So do I." I answered and watched as Sookie drifted off to sleep.


	74. Chapter 74

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night before the Gala, Sookie and Eric stay close and light up the night in ways only they know

**SPOV**

Water.

 

Two parts hydrogen, one part oxygen. It is an essential element for all beings. It was the substance that surrounded my body as I sank further into the porcelain tub. And it was the source of the noise crashing upon the house.

 

Water was everywhere.

 

I took a deep breath and pulled myself under. My head sank to the bottom and I opened my eyes. Illuminated shapes filled my vision. My element necklaces of air and water floated above me and I captured them in my hand and emerged from the water.

 

I am the sky and I will rise above the water.

 

I finished my morning bath and began to empty the tub. The water lowered around me and I watched as it circled into the drain. I remained crouched, my arms wrapped around my legs and my head lying against my knees as I listened to the rain falling outside in uneven waves the sound vibrating through the house.

 

It took some effort to leave my little pond, but I eventually left the bathroom. I changed into a silk top that hung off my shoulder on one-side and a pair of white cotton pants. I left the closet and went in search of food. Tomorrow would be a day of feasting, so I decided on some lighter, less complicated food. I cut up some fruit and cheese and took them with me to the living room.

 

I picked up the remote control to open the shutters that protected my vampire from the sun. Eric was safe in the bedroom, so opening a single shutter wouldn’t cause him any harm and with the heavy rain I didn’t expect to see much, if any sunlight. I typed in the security code and the shutter opened to the cascading rain. I tried to look past the rain to see if I could see any of my guards outside. Failing to locate them with my eyes, I let my telepathy drift outside the house. Their minds buzzed all around and I wish I could determine if one of them was Claude or Claudine.

 

I considered giving them a call, but decided against it. Last night, Claude revealed that they monitored my heart rate. It didn’t take me long to figure out how they did it. They used my watch. It was the only item I never took off, even when I showered, I kept it on. I toyed with the idea of taking it off to examine it, but decided against it. If I took it off, I might cause alarm and I didn’t want a barrage of fairies entering this house and disturbing my, so far, peaceful morning. 

 

I ate the rest of my food and was about to take my plate back to the kitchen, when my phone rang. I left the plate and ran to answer my phone lying on the dinner table.

 

I was shocked when I read the caller ID, “Pam?”

 

“Ssssoookie.” Pam slurred.

 

“What the hell, Pam!? Shouldn’t you be asleep? Where ar…”

 

“Fangtasia.” she interjected and she followed it up by hiccupping?

 

“Go to sleep!!!” I screeched, starting to panic. I was very tempted to go over there and put her to bed myself.

 

I called my IPad to my hand and immediately pulled up the cameras in the basement. It was dark in there, but I could just make out Pam standing amongst coffins. _Thank God!_ She was moving erratically around the basement, blood running out of her ears. The whole place was a mess. All the shelves that were neatly arranged with products and supplies were on the floor and blood was splattered all over the walls, True Blood I hoped.

 

“Don’t make me wake your MAKER!” I scolded. Hoping the empty threat would knock some sense in her.

 

“Do it!” she pressed, “He can be a Dayman. And he can dress like Ken and then you can match like fucking Barbie dolls.” she hissed and started chuckling at her own joke.

 

I didn’t have to worry much longer, when Pam fell to ground in a heap, the phone still in her hand.

 

“Pam?” I said, “Pam?” I repeated to see if she was still awake. No response.

 

I ran into our bedroom to see if Eric had reacted to her passing out. He was just like I left him, dead as a doornail. I took that as a good sign and shut off the streaming cameras and hung up the phone. I sent a text to Ginger with explicit instructions to barricade the basement and to not let anyone near it. I had counted four coffins down there, so I was hoping only Pam had gotten a little too much fairy blood last night.

 

I was about to put my phone down when I looked at the screen and noticed that I had over a dozen messages; all of them from Pam. I opened the first one.

 

[Pam]:  Where are you?

 

That was an odd question, considering she could have asked Eric about my whereabouts. Then the texts took a turn into _these were not meant for me_ territory. They were meant for Amelia.

 

[Pam]: my little carpet muncher. Chow’s dead dick is fucking useless. cum fucking here.

 

[Pam]: i want to drag my fangs across your….

 

They got more explicit and I stopped reading once she started describing exactly what she wanted Amelia to do to her. I reached my limit of lesbian weirdness and turned my attention to my work email. 

 

Again, all of the unopened items were from Pam and they weren’t just messages with dirty words, they had attachments. I opened them all and I nearly pulled a Pam and fell on my face once I saw them. The pictures were hilarious. I laughed so hard my side hurt.

 

“What’s wrong?” Claude said as he appeared beside me. 

 

“Nothing.” I reassured him, “Look.” I said and handed him my phone.

 

“Is this a joke?” he asked, a bewildered look on his face.

 

“Pam had your blood last night on top of the blood she got from killing the water fae. She partied a little too hard.” I explained.

 

“It looks like it.” he said and scrolled through the photos, “This is my favorite.” Claude handed me the phone.

 

It was a picture of Pam getting a tattoo from Indira on her back that looked like some sort of text. I zoomed into the photo and finally was able to see what it said. _I like my bitches blonde and my witches between my legs._

“That one will leave a mark. Pun intended.” I said and he laughed, “But I think the rest are funnier.”

 

After all the other vampires were taken by the sun, Pam, still on her 5-hour Fairy Energy drinks, went to town on them. She took a sharpie to Chow’s whole body. She outlined his tattoos and wrote crude comments on them. She even wrote insert blood here on his cheek with an arrow pointing to his mouth. She then moved onto Clancy and started out by planking on top of his coffin and taking other awkward poses of herself messing with him in his undead state. Thankfully, her antics ended with those two and Indira and especially Thalia were left out of her mayhem.

 

I saved all of the photos to show Eric and looked up to see Claude inspecting the house. His hair was matted down from the rain and he looked tired. I sat back down in the living and waited for him to join me.

 

“This place is interesting.” he said, “Very utilitarian, but nice.”

 

“Thank you.” I replied and turned my head to look outside to see the rain still pelting the house, “You didn’t get in trouble last night, did you?”

 

“It’s shaping up to be that type of week.”

 

“We can be three for three if I knock out Preston tomorrow night.”

 

“Agreed.”

 

“What time are we leaving to Faery?”

 

“First light.”

 

“Oh.” I said, disappointment in my voice.

 

“You’ll have all night with the Viking and if you need to rest before the gala, you can rest during the day.”

 

“True.” I said and mentally counted down the hours until I had to depart.

 

“What do you want to eat?”

 

“I just ate.” I replied, surprised by his question.

 

“What I meant to say was that since you are on lock down, I’m your glorified errand boy at the moment, so whatever you want just ask it. We weren’t sure how much food you had here.” he relayed.

 

“Oh okay. Well I’ll have to think about it.”

 

“Can you close the window?” Claude requested and pointed to the open window.

 

I clicked the remote and we both watched the shutter return the house to darkness. The room adjusted by automatically increasing the ambient lighting until it was at a comfortable level.

 

“Worried about the people outside?”

 

“I am always worried about the people outside.” he answered, “And I wanted to do a little training without an audience.”

 

“In here?”

 

“Yes and we won’t muck up anything as long as you do as I say.”

 

“I’ve been doing a lot of listening lately.”

 

“That is a wise course.”

 

“So, what would you like me to do?”

 

“This is a little bit of finesse training of your light.” he said, and called a small ball of light to his hand from his seated position. Like before he bounced it up and down. “Mirror my action.”

 

I focused on the power within me and called my own ball of light to me. The ball didn’t move at first. It felt stuck to my hand. I brought my fingers inward and it shot the ball straight into the ceiling. Luckily, the concrete didn’t react to the light and it just disappeared.

 

“Finesse, Sookie. Be delicate with it. You can’t always go from 0-60 with the light, you must control It.” he said.

 

I tried again to focus on the movement and let the light dance in my palm. It rolled rather clumsily, but then I was able to get a handle on how my hand should move and it fell into a gentle rhythm. My cadence wasn’t as even as Claude’s, but it was close enough that he extinguished his light to focus just on me.

 

“Good.” he said and continued watching. Before it descended once more to my hand Claude said, “Stop it with your mind.”

 

I did as he asked and it remained motionless a foot above my hand. “Now what?”

 

“Let it go and continue.” 

 

I released the light and it continued to bounce in my hand.

 

A minute passed before he spoke again, “Call your light to your other hand, but keep the other one moving.”

 

My mind felt like it needed to split to address this new task. I kept the ball in my right hand moving and brought my left hand up to the same level in front of me so that I could see both of my hands at once. It came much easier this time and I was able to simultaneously bounce both balls at the same time.

 

“Now juggle them.”

 

“What? No!” I said in protest. “I am not your monkey.”

 

“Come on. You’ll make for great entertainment at the gala tomorrow.” he said, mocking me. 

 

I threw my light at him and he fell over the chair laughing. “You’re a punk, Claude.”

 

“I know. But it’s still useful to know.”

 

I grunted in agreement.

 

“Go back to bed, you got up early today and I’m sure you’ll want to stay up all night with the Viking.” he said and stood from his seat.

 

I looked at my watch and asked, “Why do you monitor my heart rate?”

  
“For your safety. Your heart is more fragile than ours. Monitoring it also helps us know if you are in danger or in a stressful situation, but normally at night, we don’t worry about it.” he explained.

 

“Because you don’t have to worry about me at night.” I reassured him.

 

“Maybe so, but I still do. I’ll come back with food for lunch and dinner.” he said and put the hood up of his jacket.

 

“Can you bring back some blood?”

 

“True Blood?”

 

“No, donor bags of blood.”

 

“Any particular type?”

 

I thought about it for a moment and said, “B positive.”

  
“Good choice.” he said and zipped up his jacket, “See you later, cousin. Rest well.”

 

“Thanks, Claude.”

 

Claude disappeared from the living room and I was once again alone with the rain. I took my plate to the kitchen and walked back into our bedroom. Before I crawled back into bed, I called two balls of light to my hands and started to juggle them. Monkey indeed.

 

**EPOV**

The sun had not set, but each of my senses that had been heightened at my turning began to respond. I could smell her. I could hear her heartbeat.  I could feel her fingers on my face. I could still taste her blood on my tongue. And when I finally opened my eyes, I could see her.

Warm, golden wisps of hair surrounded me as her hand moved lovingly over my face.

“What are you doing?” I asked and stilled her hand from further inspection.

“Remembering your face.” she whispered and kissed my nose.

“Are you afraid you will forget me?” I asked and released her hand.

“No.” she said, “I just can’t imagine looking at anyone else the way I look at you. It makes me sad that you cannot come with me tomorrow night.”

I was torn about her going to Faery. Nearly every night, since the first night we bonded, we had been together. Now, her life was being threatened and I didn’t want her going anywhere without me, but what choice did I have except to hope that Niall would protect her.

 

“Do you wish I was fae?” I asked in jest.

“No, never.” she answered, “I love you as you are.”

“I will miss you tomorrow night.”

“Claude promised to have me home at a respectable hour.”

“I’m glad it is he who is escorting you to the gala.”

“I knew you would. And he’s not so bad. He’s actually a pretty good dancer.”

“You mean stripper.”

“Where do you think he learned how to move those hips?” she said and giggled. I much prefer seeing her hips sway.

“What do you think of my dancing skills?” I asked, remembering our dance at Club Dead.

“You’re not so bad yourself, cowboy.”

“Would you dance with me?”

“Does that mean you want to leave this bed?”

“It’s a small price to pay to have you in my arms.”

“Then I would happily accept your invitation to dance, my Viking.”

**SPOV**

He lifted me off of the bed and I wrapped my legs around his nude waist.

 

“Is it common to dance around naked in Sweden?” I asked as he released me to stand.

 

“That’s just good manners.” he said, “I’d thought a sweet Southern Belle like yourself would appreciate it.”

 

I giggled and replied, “Believe me I do.”

 

We moved around our bedroom and he dipped me down. He nuzzled my exposed neck and I inhaled sharply at the sound of his fangs snapping down. Anticipation filled me and I became wet with want as he held me with one arm, my body almost parallel to the floor. His wrist came to his mouth and he bit down on it, his lips colored in blood.

 

“ _Öppna, för mig_.” he said through his fangs. [Open, for me]

 

I wet my lips and opened my mouth. He tipped his wrist and the sweet elixir that was his blood dripped into my mouth. Eric brought me back upright and kissed me as we continued to move our hips in this perilous dance. His hands came down to my pants and he gently pulled at the tie. We each drew closer to each other, my arms around his neck and his at my waist. He spun me around until my back was to his exposed front and pushed at the waistband of my pants until they fell at my feet. He turned me back around slowly this time and we continued to dance.

 

**EPOV**

 

I didn’t need music to dance with Sookie. All I needed was her heart to guide me. It beat evenly and strong. And every time I touched her in a certain way I could increase its pulse, pushing our shared blood to every limb, fueling her movements.

 

I twirled her around and her laughter echoed through the room.

 

“It’s unfair that you still have clothes on, Fairy Princess.” I said and ran my hand along her shoulder and down the thin silk of her blouse. The exposed side teasing me with the sight of warm flesh.

 

“How rude of me.” she said, “Where are my manners? Would you be so kind as to assist me?” she requested and popped away from me and onto the bed.

 

I zoomed after her, removing all impediments to her body with a single tear with my fangs. She lay there on the bed open to me. I was a creature of the night and this woman of the day loved me, all of me. Resisting her was futile, because I loved her just as much.

 

**SPOV**

 

I beckoned Eric to me and as soon as he touched me his body began to glow, but I didn’t fear the light for it was my own. I embraced it and I embraced him. My lips replaced my hands in inspecting his face, trying to capture every hard angle and curve that filled my waking moments without him. He cradled me gently and I wrapped him in my arms. Nothing could separate us as we began this familiar dance. Our bodies connected and reconnected never losing pace until we lie next to each other both sated.

 

“Are you hungry?” I asked Eric, my heart rate still beating rapidly.

 

“Did you get more blood?” he asked.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Then let’s eat dinner.”

 

“Will we be eating naked as well?” I asked as Eric walked in the direction of our closet.

 

“No, then I would surely give into temptation and eat you instead.”

 

I turned away from him and searched the closet for something casual to lounge around in. I had no interest in going outside. All I wanted to do was stay in and spend time with Eric, before I had to leave. I selected an ivory dress that was nearly invisible against my skin that no longer had the glow from the sun. Too many days had been spent indoors. The dress was soft and it fell in tuliped layers that came to my knees. The sleeves fluttered like pixies wings at my shoulders and the neckline was adorned with tiny rosettes all along it. I looked over at Eric who had just put on a pair of jeans and nothing else.

 

“Who is tempting who now?” I said as I took in his shirtless appearance.

 

He picked me up and swung me in his arms until I was securely attached to his bare chest. “Such a demanding little Princess. I wear what I please, but if it pleases you all the better.”

  
Eric carried me to the kitchen and then let me go to retrieve his blood that Claude put away in the fridge. He heated up his blood, while I plated my steak salad. The picture of us in the kitchen preparing our respective foods was so domestic, it made me smile just thinking about it. To anyone else this would be strange, abnormal even, but to me this was my normal.

 

I was about to join him at the table, when I remembered Pam. She must have a fairy blood hangover from hell right now. I got my phone and checked it for any messages. There were thankfully none.

 

I sat down and Eric looked at me with concern, “Something wrong?”

 

“Did you talk to Pam last night?” I asked.

 

“Yes. Why?”

 

“She called me this morning and left me some interesting messages.” I said, pulling up the stored pictures.

 

“Well she called me too and I had to talk to her for hours. Someone it seemed gave her more fairy blood.” he said with an accusing glare.

 

“That was me.” I admitted.

 

“I figured as much. She seemed to enjoy herself.” he said.

 

“A little too much I think. Let’s call her and make sure she’s okay.” I put my phone on the table and called Pam on speaker phone.

 

“Sookie! How’s my favorite breather?” she answered in a good-humored voice.

 

“Just fine. How are you?” I asked her.

 

“Splendid. Is Eric with you?” Pam asked.

 

“Of course I am with her.” Eric answered. “How is the basement?”

 

“It’s fine.”

 

“Liar.” Eric and I both said.

 

“It’s fine, as in, I’m working on fixing it. You two are not exactly neat either when you fuck. God, your office was a disaster after that one time.” she said and her voice trailed off as if she was trying to think, “Did I call you two last night?”

 

“You called both of us.” Eric said.

 

“And you called me during the day.” I added.

 

“Oh.” Was all she said.

 

“I thought vampires were supposed to have perfect recall.” I said.

 

“Me too.” Pam said, “Did I do anything I should know about?”

 

“You did many things.” I said.

 

“That’s not fair.” Pam whined.

 

“Watch the video feed and see for yourself.” I said, knowing she knew how to access it now.

 

“Is it bad?”

 

“Watch the video and call us later.” Eric said, “No, actually don’t call. We’ll be busy.”

 

“Screw you and screw her.” Pam chirped, “More than once.” she said and laughed.

 

She hung up and I did too.

 

“You knew she would be okay.”

 

“I had commanded her to make sure she didn’t get into too much trouble.” he said, a mischievous smile coming across his face.

 

“Like stay in the basement?”

 

“Exactly.”

 

“And no killing humans?”

 

“Yes.”

 

"What else did you command her to do?"

 

"Some other things."

 

"Like these other things." I said and showed Eric the photos. He didn’t seem surprised in the least at the photos and I giggled at him playing Pam like a puppet. "Good job."

 

"So aside from putting Pam to sleep, what have you been up to?" he asked.

 

"Nothing much. Checked in with Alcide about the house, ordered some furniture, slept. I really haven't done much work since before Christmas.” I acknowledged.

 

"You do more than you know. And you took care of Pam during the day when I could not. That is something." he said, and took a sip of his blood.

 

"I guess so. I just do not want to...”

 

"Take advantage of me." he said, finishing my sentence for me.

 

"Something like that." I said through a laugh. "You're such a flexible boss."

 

"Not as flexible as you.”

 

"I'm sure you'll want to test that later.” I said and winked at him.

 

"Most definitely." he said and poured more blood from the carafe into his glass. "Why do you think your great-grandfather wanted you to stay here and not with your brother or friend?"

 

"I really don't know. I have become accustomed to him not explaining himself to me, but I did find it odd. Even so, I liked that we could be together. I don't want to be away from you while I am in this realm." I said.

 

"It is quite curious. I would think he’d want to keep you and your brother together. It makes more sense in terms of resources."

 

"I wish I could read his mind. Then I wouldn't have to keep hitting my head against a wall trying to figure it all out. At least he allows us to be together."

 

"He's planning something."

 

"He is always planning something. We can only guess that it’s something that has to do with Brendan. I wish he was dead."

 

We returned to eating our respective meals and fell into silence. The sound of the rain filling the silence between us.

 

"Maybe after your wayward relative is disposed of, you can go on vacation. Or rather we can go on vacation."

 

"Can we go to Sweden?" I asked and took another bite of my salad.

 

"Of course." he said and we shared a smile and a promise.

 

"That would be nice. Especially now, during the winter. I'm not sure I'd be able to keep up with you on those long winter nights." I said. Trying to imagine staying up with Eric for hours. I wasn’t sure I had the stamina for it.

 

"I think I can pace myself."

 

"I'd like to see you try."

 

"Challenge accepted."

 

Before I could stick another leaf of lettuce in my mouth, I was pulled onto the table. My body lying across it with my legs spread in front of Eric. I lifted my head off the table to see him grinning from ear to ear, his fangs dropped fully. His tongue swiped lazily at his lips. That action alone made my whole body flush. The blood moved south from my head down to my nether regions that pulsed for him. He adjusted my body further and the sound of plates and utensils hitting the floor further added to my eagerness, but I was wrong in thinking he would be quick. His fingers set the tone and right now it would be devilishly slow.

 

"I have lived over a thousand years,” he said, “I've learned to be patient."

 

With both hands starting at my ankles he ran his fingers up my calves, weaving his way to the soft inner skin of my thighs. He slipped under the bottom of my dress and looped his fingers into the sides of my silk panties. With the same unhurried movement he pulled them down and traversed the same path he had come.

 

From my position on the table, I could not observe his ministrations, but I could certainly feel his fingers making trails up and down my legs like the icy water falling down the windows. I shut my eyes and let him move his fingers along my lower body, caressing each curve as I had inspected each part of his face. Constantly moving in deliberate, measured strokes that sent shockwaves through my body. 

 

The light behind my eyes became obscured and I opened my eyes to see Eric hovering above me. I raised my right hand to meet his chest, extending my index finger to touch him. My hand glowed with my light and looked up at him for permission to touch him. His eyes answered me and I touched the place on his chest where his beating heart had lain. I made contact with his skin and he shivered at my touch, inhaling sharply. My palm rested on his chest and for a fleeting second I thought I could feel his heart beat.

 

His arms bent at his elbows and the talon necklace around his neck grazed my front as his lips connected with mine. Again, his movements were slow. And we kissed without worry and care as the rain continued to fall.

 

Eric moved his lips to my neck and he started sucking softly on the curve.

 

“Not the neck.”

 

He heeded my request and advanced downward once more along my body, until he reached my thigh. He bit down and I drew back at the slight pain as lightning crashed outside. He didn’t suck on the wound, but instead bit down again as lightning once more filled the room. Three more times he pierced my flesh, never drawing blood from the wounds. I jolted upright at the sound of the thunder and finally saw what he had done. He had made a heart. He lazily licked at the wounds taking the small amount of blood that seeped from the tiny punctures.

 

He looked up and said, “ _Mitt hjärta_.” [My heart.]

 

Hours later I found out exactly how I could keep up with my vampire as he continued to move at the tortuous rhythm that extended my pleasure beyond what I could have thought possible. Now, we lay on the bed where the night had started and I rubbed my fingers over the marks in the shape of a heart.

 

“I would like you to wear something for me tomorrow night.”

I lifted my head off his chest to say, “Eric, you’ve already given me so much, but if you want me to, I will do so for you.”

It was a small request, given he wouldn’t be coming with me to the gala.

He opened the nightstand and pulled out a black pouch with a vegvísir, the Nordic compass, emblazoned on it.

“When I first met you, you reminded me of a flower I had seen in the forests of Sweden. A hybrid flower that rose above the water and was perched between two worlds. You are my water lily and filled my life with love beyond measure.”

He presented the pouch to me. I sat up and pulled apart the drawstring to reveal a headband. It was made of gold and off center were three water lilies in the same shade as the flower he had given me.

“It is beautiful. Thank you” I said and slipped the headband on my head.

“Bond with me again.” Eric said, “Tonight.”

 

I hesitated to answer and he looked crestfallen. I couldn’t bring myself to do it. I loved him too much to do so, now.

 

“Eric....” I began to say.

 

“Tell me why?” he said, demanding an answer.

 

“I love you more than anything. And it’s for this reason that I cannot bond with you knowing that my life is at risk.”

 

“Sookie there is no guarantee for anything in this life, but I know for certain that I love you and I want this for us.”

 

I exhaled and just relished the feelings he was sending me. Then I said, “You have trained me to not succumb to the fear and to always believe in myself.”

 

“Then why can’t you believe in us.”

 

“It’s not a matter of believing.” I said and turned away from him. “Someone once told me that this is my reality. And reality it is sometimes cruel, even harsh.” I said recalling Pam’s words.

 

“I have not met another person that has embraced the supernatural world as you have. You take it all in with such grace and tolerance that has softened my cold dead heart. The world may be cruel, but you see the light in it. You see its promise. You ignited a spark in me that I thought lay dormant. You made me feel.” he said.

 

“And you feel so much. I relish every feeling you give me.”

 

“Then what is stopping you.”

 

I turned back to him to meet his eyes, swirling orbs of blue. No water could compare to the depths of those pools that were bearing down on me. Asking to me swim with him in a joined bond that would connect us deeper than any other connection could. The bond didn’t lie.

 

“Nothing.”

 

He was about to bite into his wrist, but I stopped him with my hand.

 

“Not tonight. Let’s complete the bond the first night of the New Year in Bon Temps.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes, we’ll start out the year as one. I promise.”

 

“I love you, Sookie.”

 

Those were the last words he said, before the day claimed him. And outside the rain stopped.


	75. Chapter 75

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sookie attends the 400th Year Gala of Niall's reign in Faery

**SPOV**

"Sookie are you ready?" Claudine asked through the door of my bedroom in Faery.

 

"Give me a second." I said, as I adjusted my dress so that it sat perfectly on my shoulders.

 

The ball gown Claudine commissioned the pixies to make for me was beyond stunning. The entire gown was overlaid with gold organza and the pale light coming through the windows made the dress shimmer like tiny stars in the sky. The organza was taken from a dress formerly worn by my great-grandmother and I felt much-loved to wear such an heirloom. The top of the dress, from the capped sleeves all the way across the boat neckline, was sheer and exposed my skin. I ran my hand absently along my neck and could almost see the faint imprint of where my vampire had bitten me many times before. I smoothed the dress down and the iron chainmail underneath sent a chill down my body. I did a final adjustment and went to sit at the window bench to look out at the waterfall below.

 

A sense of mirth filled me and I playfully fell backward on the bench, letting the skirt fall up my legs. I felt the fang marks on my thigh in the shape of a heart, remembering the small amount of pain I had to endure to get them. The pain was well worth the memory of the pleasure that followed. I wrapped the sheath of my dagger around the marks and I laughed spiritedly at them.

 

"Do you need help?"

 

"No, no." I said emphatically and stood up, quickly righting my dress.

 

I popped to the door and opened it for my fairy godmother. She looked me up and down. I took a step back for her to further evaluate me. 

 

"Well, what do you think?" I said, and twirled the hem of my skirt around, dusting the marble floor at my feet.

 

"You are, and will always be, a princess."

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Come sit and let’s do something about your hair.” she gestured toward my dressing table.

 

I followed her to the small chair and mirrored table. I sat down and she gathered up my loose hanging hair, twirling it into loose curls and pinning them on the top of my head. She worked quickly and soon all of my hair was set beautifully, revealing my unblemished neck.

 

“Would you like to wear your crown today?”

 

“No.” I said and gave her the pouch that held my headband. “I prefer a different adornment.”

 

She opened it to reveal the golden headband, “Water lilies?”

 

“I’m here to add balance to this world.”

 

“You certainly are, my dearest Sookie.” she said and secured the golden band onto my head.

 

She embraced me and I held her to me. A knock came at the door and we both turned at the sound.

 

“Girl times over. The men are here.” Claude called brusquely through the door.

 

Claudine went to open it, revealing Colman and my lovely cousin both dressed in their finest attire.

 

“What do you think of our little princess, Brother?” Claudine asked presenting me to him. I did a little curtsey to the both of them.

 

“She is the sun itself,” Claude began and walked up to me evaluating me closely, his eyes settling at my head. “And yet, she is the water lily that only blooms at night. You are beautiful little cousin and it is my honor to escort you tonight.”

 

He took my hand and kissed it sweetly. “Who are you and where is Claude?”

 

“He went on vacation after the fourth layer of clothing I had to endure. Give me a few shots of drink and I’ll be back to myself. Don’t you worry.” He joked and offered me his arm. I interlaced my arm with his and we were off to the gala.

 

The whole palace was decorated for the occasion and I noticed every little detail as we walked. The pixies had outdone themselves as even the hallways were adorned. They were covered in beautiful white flowers that ran from floor to ceiling. The fragrance of the flowers immersed the hall, conjuring memories of spring. We entered the Great Hall and I was not prepared for the sight before me. The entire hall was lit by a soft candle light from below and above us fireflies dotted the ceiling as they flew in patterned formation among the flowers. It was a Midsummer’s Night Dream in the middle of winter.

 

Music played and faeries danced before us. We melted into the crowd and Claude released his hold on me to spin me around, my dress sparkling in the candle light. I smiled with glee as we sashayed and twirled toward our place at the end table where we would flank my great-grandfather. Claude led me through the crowd and they parted as we glided among them all, as they gave us nods in deference. Here we were not a stripper and a Daywoman, we were the ruling family of the Fae and we were treated accordingly.

 

We made it to the head table and I was slightly out of breath from our impromptu dance. We all sat and Claude stood briefly to adjust his apparel that was when I noticed Preston looking at me. The fae woman that was with him whispered something into his ear and he smirked at me. If he thought he was making me jealous, he was way off base. I cared nothing for him and hoped his affections for me would wane. No matter what he thought or felt for me, I would fulfill my promise to Claude and punch him in the face.

 

Claude sat back down and whispered in my ear, “Don’t worry about Preston. He looks ridiculous with his green collar. It makes him look like a sunflower. A flower you can take out with one punch.”

 

I laughed demurely and it made me happy to know my dear cousin’s sense of humor was alive and well. He was so much funnier when I was not the target of his jabs.

 

Suddenly, the music stopped and the strumming of a harp signaled those that were dancing to return to their seats for my great-grandfather was going to make his entrance. The harp rang out again and it played a quick airy melody that I associated with Niall. The hundreds of fae in attendance stood to receive him. The Royal Guard opened the doors to reveal my great-grandfather.

 

With one step forward he entered the room and the doors promptly shut promptly behind him. I took in the sight of my prince, the patriarch of my family, in all his golden splendor. His hair, normally white, was dyed gold and he wore a white suit inter-woven with gold thread. He looked out among the crowd and our eyes met and he smiled at me. I smiled back at him and bowed my head. He began his journey to join us at the head table and each fae he passed fell to bended knee. He moved gracefully among the crowd, acknowledging all that fell before him. The tapping of his cane was the only sound that resonated from his movements as he continued forward. Finally, he arrived at our table and stopped in front of it. He eyed each of us and in succession we all fell to our knees. I looked up through my darkened lashes to see him pivot sharply to face all of those kneeled before him.

 

“All who are loyal to the House of Brigant may rise.” his voice rang out and everyone rose from their kneeled positions.

 

“We are here tonight to not celebrate me, but to celebrate the longevity and prosperity of our realm.  We prosper because we believe in the safety, happiness and well-being of _all_ those that are fae.” he said and many of the eyes before us shifted to me. “My spark urges me on to fight this fight, because there are those that see the world differently. The fae have always been known for their beauty and their ingenuity, but we are warriors and I will fight for what I believe is right.”

 

My heart grew tenfold for my great-grandfather and I felt his love as he spoke the words of support in defense of his children, of my parents, of Jason, and of me.

 

“The amount of Fae blood doesn’t matter, and yet the blood means everything.” he paused to look down at his cane. “Breandan will not win this fight and I ask tonight for you to pledge your support in guarding your brethren from his thoughtless onslaught. Hate will not be tolerated in any form.” he said in a booming voice that vibrated the hall and silenced even the fireflies above.

 

“By the sky that breathes new life, the earth that sustains us, the fire that burns to warm us and the water…” he paused again. “…the water that flows through us all. We are all elements that join together to form one. We are fae!”

 

He raised his arm, calling an orb of golden light into his hand. He shot it into the air and it exploded in a beautiful firework in the shape of the sky element. The other heads of the elemental clans did the same and the Great Hall was filled with our shared light. The gala had officially begun.

 

During our dinner each fae in attendance approached our table and re-pledged their support to my great-grandfather. Many also came to each of us at the table and pledged their support as well. Some of the male fae had asked me to dance, but I would only dance with my family this night for I belonged to another.

 

Claude kept pestering me to punch Preston, but it was hard to find the right moment. Everyone seemed to be watching us, especially me. I couldn’t do it without causing a spectacle and embarrassing my great-grandfather.

 

I felt two strong hands grip my shoulders and I looked up to meet the eyes of my great-grandfather, “Would my great-granddaughter due me the honor of dancing with me?”

 

“For the Prince of the Fae, it would be my honor.” I answered and he took my hand and led me to the dance floor.

 

All the lessons on etiquette and how to perform came back to me and I allowed my great-grandfather to lead me. Our joined hands began to glow and he sent his light along the fabric of my dress and it flickered like the thousands of candles that illuminated the room. I smiled brightly, but it didn’t diminish the feeling that I wished that I was in the arms of another.

 

My great-grandfather brought me close to him and he whispered into my ear, “I need you to com…”

 

Then a shot rang out and someone began to scream. Each of the windows that surrounded the hall shattered, erupting into an explosion of glass.

 

We were under attack.

 

“Sookie you must leave! Find Claudine and Claude and go! Now!”

 

“I’m not leaving!” I screamed at him as the room became full of people running and popping, fairy light scattering in all directions. Candles toppled over in the mayhem and the room was now on fire.

 

“Then fight my child!” he said and sent a beam of light past me at the water fae trying to attack me from behind. He gave me an impassioned look and I nodded at him. I would stay for my family and fight; to defend the realm, to defend the House of Brigant, and to defend my own existence.

 

I pulled my dagger from my leg and cut my dress straight across at my knees and kicked off my heels. My dress of gold was replaced by my dress of iron and I was no longer the sunlight, I was the Valkyrie. I sent my light at a group of water fae that were coming through the windows and let those loyal to us to quickly dispatch them. The Royal Guard fought at the perimeter and I watched them valiantly try to maintain the tenuous hold of the room, but enemies still made it through. A group of sky fae was chanting, trying to create a field around the room, but every time they tried to create it, they were stopped. They were coming and there was no way to stop them. I needed to find Claudine and Claude and make sure they were okay. I ran through the debris, jumping over collapsed tables and spilt drinks. Only to have my progress stopped by Preston.

 

“We need to go Princess!” he said and tried to grab my hand, but I jerked it away from him.

 

“I’m not going anywhere. We need to stay and fight!” I screamed at him over the sounds of fighting and the explosions.

 

“It is a lost cause. Your great-grandfather will die tonight.” he said in a deadly serious voice. “Come with me or die with him. I can protect you from Breandan.”

 

Rage burned inside of me at his betrayal of my great-grandfather and I shot him with my light. He stumbled to the ground and I turned my back to him to hear Claudine calling for me.  When I turned around to face him once more all I heard was Claude’s voice.

 

“Sookie.” he said in a strangled voice and then I saw it, the sword sticking straight through him. He had teleported between Preston and I. He had saved my life.

 

“Claude.” I said weakly. “No!” I choked out. “No, no, no.”

 

But it was too late. Claude exploded into dust. I charged at Preston and he was ill-prepared for my attack. I was switched on like Pam taught me, I used my emotion like Claudine instructed, I was all instinct like Eric asked of me, and I would finish my enemy quickly like Claude had always wanted. I stabbed Preston through the heart in one swift movement and he fell to the ground.

 

His body shimmered and I thought he would explode into dust as well, but instead he changed his form into the man I loved, the man he wanted to be, “Why couldn’t you love me?”

 

“I could never love you.” I said and he finally turned to dust. I stood motionless for a second at seeing Eric’s body disappear, but he was not Eric.

 

The gifts I had received from my vampire appeared in my hands and I gripped both of the weapons, the sword in my right, the dagger in my left. Even here, he was with me. He was always with me.

 

No enemy was safe from me as I mowed through all who came at me. The rage I felt at losing my cousin was my most potent weapon and I used it to my advantage as I took the love I knew he truly felt for me and harnessed it into my light. The Great Hall was filled with my dusted enemies and I cried out silent tears as I took their lives, lives they devoted to hate. I used my iron to my full advantage and cast out nets over my enemies before freezing them and stabbing at them with my dagger and sword. I attacked with a savagery and abandon that came with a battle I had been trained to fight. I carved through them all with a relentless fury and it continued until two stood before me that I had wanted to kill all of my life. Neave and Lochlan.

 

“Little Princess has come to play.” Neave hissed at me and gave me a toothless smile.

 

“I play to win.” I shouted back and threw my light at both of them.

 

They teleported away and I struggled to locate them again, but I knew they wouldn’t go far. Claudine appeared at my back and I saw the pain in her eyes. She was now the last of the triplets.

 

“You are not alone.” I said to her.

 

“Neither are you.” she shouted back and engaged those around us.

 

I teleported out of the way of a falling ceiling beam and ended up in the arms of Lochlan. “You lose.”

 

“Wrong again.”

 

He continued to hold me, but the longer he held me the more the chainmail burned into his skin and he began to shriek. He released his arms, but I grabbed them back. I unleashed my deadly light from my hands and it made contact with everyplace our bodies touched. He screamed until he was a pile of dust below me.

 

I turned quickly not choosing to relish the feeling of his death, because Claudine was in trouble. Neave had her and had sunk her blade into Claudine’s side. I froze Neave and Claudine spun out of her grasp, “For Fintan!” She shouted and removed Neave’s head with her sword.

 

Then the sound of my great-grandfather’s voice shouted above the fray. “They are retreating. The day is won.”

 

We all breathed a collective sigh of relief and looked out amongst the chaos before us. The water fae that we counted amongst our allies used their power to snuff out the fire and the air smelled of death and ash.

 

We had gathered here to celebrate peace, but there will never be peace without war. My great-grandfather was right, blood must be spilled.

 

I went over to check on Claudine who was being comforted by Colman in the corner of the hall. Our eyes met and she gave me a brave smile.

 

“Sookie.”

 

“Claudine.”

 

We didn’t say anything more and I ran to her shedding my iron as I went to hug her. There wasn’t much left of my armor. It was broken and so was my watch, hanging by a single link on my wrist. The sadness hadn’t hit me yet and I was still shocked at losing my cousin that was so full of life, suddenly gone. She pulled back from me and wiped the tears from her eyes.

 

“Great-grandfather said he loved me.” Claudine said.

 

Before the soul of a fairy departs to the Summerlands, they pay one last visit to the eldest member of the family. Claude must have appeared to Niall and imparted him one last message.

 

“He will always love you as you him.” I said to comfort her.

 

“That’s not all he said.” she said and looked at Colman. He rightly took it as a sign to leave and he walked away from us, “He loved you too and said that you are his little sister.” she choked back the tears.

 

“It’s okay Claudine. You don’t have to say more.”

 

“I do. It’s his message. I owe it to him to tell you.”

 

I remained silent letting her continue.

 

“He said, don’t you dare follow him.” she said and we both shared a genuine laugh at Claude’s final message to not take his death in vain.

 

I embraced Claudine once more and looked up to the sky to thank my cousin who had given up his life for my own.

 

Things began to move quickly around us as the guards and the healers came around to assess the situation. The guards began to reinforce the wards and secured the remaining enemies that lived. The wounded were then cared for by the healers by both magic and by the old methods. Time was the most important salve for most and only time could tell if some would end up living or dying. I walked alone holding my chainmail in my arms, the fae around me giving me space as I walked the halls. The many deaths at my hands did not faze me; it was the shock of losing my cousin that made me feel like I was in a daze. I walked until I was stood right outside my great-grandfather’s receiving room when I was greeted by the sound of raised voices.

 

“You’ve had three months. The portals must close.” A deep, male voice said that I did not recognize. I tried to access his mind, but it was guarded to me.

 

“I need more time.” My great-grandfather said in a desperate voice.

 

“You’ve had three months, you have three days.” he said and the mysterious mind disappeared from the room.

 

I waited outside and didn’t dare go in. I leaned against the wall and sunk down to the floor.

 

My great-grandfather stepped out of the room and turned to find me, still holding my sword. He looked down at the iron in my hand and gestured for me to drop it. I did and he took me in his arms to hold me to him.

 

“Is Breandan dead?”

 

“It’s too early to tell, but I think so.”

 

Then everything I was holding back, the tears, the anger, came falling from me and I let it all out. He held me tightly and I cried for Claude, for the dead, and for Faery. 


	76. Chapter 76

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sookie returns to Eric

**SPOV – The Last Day of the Year**

 

_Quickly is the correct answer._

****

_Quickly is the correct answer._

 

Claude’s voice said, over and over as I continued to shake my snow globe in my hands. I thought the sound of his voice would calm the despair, but it didn’t. It only made me miss him more.

 

I fell back on my bed, still wearing what was left of my gown and iron armor. My body was bruised and I refused to be healed by Niall. I wanted Eric to do so. Only he would heal my battle scars. After I had cried with both Niall and Claudine at the loss of my cousin, I returned here, alone. Hours had passed since the fight, but I couldn’t bring myself to do anything. So here I was for the hundredth time, missing my cousin as the night turned to day.

 

A soft knock resonated through the door and my name was said by my great-grandfather, “Sookie?”

“Yes.” I answered, and he entered the room, my eyes still on the snow globe as I watched the images of our fighting play out before me.

 

He sat on the bed beside me and I turned to look at him. Despite his change of clothes his appearance was worn from a night of fighting and lack of sleep. Even the shimmer in his hair was gone; it was now a milky white.

 

“What are you going to do?”

 

“I have to do many things, but I want you to rest and to be healed.”

 

I knew I was being stubborn and even stupid, for refusing to do both of those things. But I just wasn’t ready to face the day without answers as to what I would have to deal with once I left this room.

 

“Is Breandan dead?”

 

“I still do not know his fate”

 

“Then I’m not resting.” I insisted and bit the inside of my cheek, knowing I was pushing him.

 

Niall visibly bristled at my refusal and stood from the bed. He walked over to the windows of my room and drew open the heavy curtains. The room filled with sunlight and I blinked at the unwelcome intrusion.

 

“If you refuse to rest here, then you will go back to the human realm with Claudine and return to Eric Northman.” he ordered, and threw the rest of the curtains open.

 

Eric’s name on his lips was foreign and I questioned him about it, “You’ve never called him that before.”

 

“Is that not his name?”

 

I followed his question with a question of my own that had been bothering me all night, “Why are you getting pressured to close the portals?”

 

I sat up, still holding the snow globe in my hands on my lap, hoping he would answer. My life had been threatened last night and I had fought, I deserved answers for my efforts.

 

He came back to the bed and sat next to me once more, “There are many aside from Breandan who want them to close, but for different reasons. One of them is safety.”

 

“Closing Faery off, will not keep violence from arising. Last night was evidence of that.”

 

“You and I both know that’s true.”

 

Something changed in his eyes. They softened and I could almost see some of the walls fall away. He looked sad, almost unhappy. If I had a choice, I would choose the human realm and not Faery. I loved my family, but I still had Jason and most of all I had Eric. The portals closing meant he would lose me.

 

“If I leave now, will I be able to return?”

 

“Sookie, you have always been of two worlds, my sweet child. And your heart will be welcome in both. Now, go to Claudine.”

 

I took off the loosely-hanging iron and embraced my great-grandfather. “You were going to ask me something before we were attacked. What was it?”

 

He pulled back from me and looked surprised at my question. His features returned to their neutral state and he answered, “All I want is for you to go back to Eric. He will protect you. Faery is in a fragile state. I must make sure the palace and our people are protected from further bloodshed.”

 

“You didn’t answer my question.”

 

“I hope to answer all of them soon. And when I tell you, I hope you will understand.”

 

The door of my room opened and Claudine walked in, her eyes reddened from crying. She came over to us and offered me her hand without a word. I took it and stood from the bed. Claudine led me toward the door and I turned back to look upon my great-grandfather, wondering if this would be the last time I would ever see him.

 

**EPOV**

 

It felt like the earth was shaking, but it was not the earth that was moving, it was my body. Someone was trying to rouse me from my day rest.

 

“I need you now. I can’t wait.” Sookie pleaded, in a desperate voice.

 

My whole being became attentive to her and my mind became clouded in lust for her warm blood and body. With the sun still high in the sky, I was in a daze, but I quickly pinned her beneath me to give her what she wanted. My fangs buried themselves into her neck. I took and gave to her, feeling reckless in the daylight hours. As I let my bloodlust calm once her blood hit my tongue, I saw what she was wearing. She was clothed in an iridescent dress that had been torn to shreds. She had been fighting and it made me want her more.

 

“Don’t stop.”

 

I continued to thrust into her battle weary body and she urged me to move faster, her hands pulling me closer, wanting me to be deeper inside of her. I couldn’t holdout any longer and neither could she as she let out a battle cry and our joined pleasure came to an end.

 

“Not that I don’t mind fucking you at all hours of the day, but what has happened?”

 

“The palace was attacked.”

 

I pushed her matted hair from her face, and I held her tightly to me. She was in danger and I couldn’t be there with her, but she had fought and lived. Then I felt a sadness fill the bond. The feelings of despair that emanated from her nearly brought me to tears.

 

“Does the Prince live?”

 

“Yes, but Claude died.” she said, and began to cry.

 

It pained me to see her like this, to feel the emotions taking her under. I was angry at Niall for putting her in danger, but I couldn’t be angry when it was being drowned by Sookie’s sadness. I wiped the tears from her face. The iron dress I had given her was in pieces and I peeled away the loose petals of iron, revealing the darkened skin underneath. Sookie was bruised from the iron, but she miraculously had no other wounds. I slipped the hairband off of her head, taking in the scent of snow and fire. I moved down her body to her legs and unwrapped the sheath with her bloody dagger, revealing the heart underneath. I used the dagger to remove the rest of her dress and took in the sight of her skin covered in bruises in the pattern of the chainmail. I lifted her off the bed and she latched onto me, still crying for her cousin. I carried her to the bathroom and turned on the water for the bath. I continued to hold Sookie and gently rubbed her back as she continued to cry.

 

“I’m sorry that you lost your cousin.”

 

“I will miss him. He saved my life.”

 

“I’m sorry that I couldn’t be there for you.”

 

“There is nothing to be sorry about. You are here for me now and you were with me the entire time. Every blow, every enemy I struck down. You were with me. My blood and my mind were stronger because of you. I would not be here with you, if it wasn’t for everything you have given me.”

 

I kissed her deeply, tasting the tears on her lips. I reached for the tub spigot and turned off the water. My fingers tested the water and I eased her body into the tub.

 

“You’re bleeding.”

 

I grabbed a towel and wiped the blood that was seeping from my ears. The bleeds were minor, compared to not being able to heal my bonded.

 

“It’s daytime.”

 

“Sor...”

 

“Don’t say it.” I said, interrupting her apology. “I could never go to rest knowing that you needed me.”

 

I leaned down and kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes and her body sank further into the water. The water became pink, tainted with the blood of the dead fae. Sookie’s sadness was so strong that I didn’t feel compelled to want her blood, but instead wanted to give her my own. Hoping that it would ease some of the inner pain she felt. My fang snapped down and I tore open my wrist.

 

“Be healed.” I said, pleading with Sookie.

 

She grasped onto my forearm and drank deeply. I watched as her body reacted to the blood. The bruises slowly faded away and she held tightly as she continued to suck. I tried to pull my arm away to open the wound again, when Sookie bit down opening it herself. Her eyes that were empty and cold were now alive again. Finally, she released my wrist and licked any remnants of my blood off her lips. She wiped her mouth and I noticed something missing. 

 

“Where is your watch?”

 

She shook her naked wrist and the only thing that remained of the timepiece was a faint tan line.

 

“It was broken during the battle,” she sighed, relaxing into the tub.

 

I was worried that it wasn’t the only thing that was broken last night. Sookie for all her strength and all the blood she had taken from me was still weak. But I knew she would recover, she had survived so much loss and she would rise up to meet the day again. I was certain of it.

 

I detached the handheld spray to cleanse her body, “Close your eyes.”  I said, and let the water fall down her head.

 

She remained silent as I bathed her. Moving and adjusting her body at my instruction and letting me wash all the pain away. I monitored our bond closely and the sadness seemed to lessen as what remained from her enemies went down the drain. After she was clean, I wrapped her in a bath sheet and took her back to the bed.

 

“I’ll be right back.” I told her and left the room to find her something to wear.

 

**SPOV**

 

I watched Eric leave the room and I sighed, letting my shoulders slump forward. I fell back onto the bed to stare at the grey ceiling. My body was healed of any evidence of last night’s battle and I inspected my arms and legs for bruises. They were all gone, but I still felt the pain.

 

Eric returned to the room and I sat up to greet him. He was dressed and holding a light blue nightgown in his arms. Tiredness set in and I gave him a weak smile. Realizing, right then, that it was the first time I had smiled since I had returned to him.

 

He leaned down and gave me a gentle kiss on my forehead and I closed my eyes as he sent me a wave of love through the bond. I held his face in my hands, feeling renewed by his presence.

 

He pulled away from me and held my nightgown above my head. “Arms up, princess.”

 

The nightgown fell like cloud over my shoulders and I stood off the bed to let it settle on my body. My arms wrapped around Eric’s body and I held him tightly.

 

“I want to go to Bon Temps.”

 

“What did Niall tell you to do?”

 

“He didn’t give me any instructions. He just told me to return to you.”

 

“Are there guards here?”

 

“No, just Claudine. They are all guarding the palace.”

 

“I think we both need to rest. We’ll go there at night.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Eric picked me up and laid me on the bed. He climbed in behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I closed my eyes and for the first time in over a day I fell asleep. And I was exactly where I belonged, with Eric.

 

**EPOV**

 

As soon as the sun set, I laid a gentle kiss on Sookie’s lips and snuck away from the bed. I went to our closet and removed some of Sookie’s chainmail, draped it over my body and tucked some more in my pocket. If that bastard shoots me with his light, he had a surprise coming. I retrieved a sword on my way out of the house, then shut the door and the bond, to get some answers.

 

The night was clear, but the air still smelled heavily of rain mixed with the scents of the wet earth beneath my feet. My eyes adjusted to the darkness and I hovered above the ground to silence my approach. I searched for Sookie’s cousin and I found her in a tree just above the house.

 

I leapt into the air and appeared in front of her. She wasn’t surprised by my appearance, but she was nervous. She had nothing to fear from me, her brother had saved Sookie’s life. My quarrel was with her grandfather.

 

“Viking.”

 

“Claudine.”

 

“I want to speak with Niall.”

 

She nodded and disappeared from the tree. I landed back on the roof of the house and waited. A light flashed in the distance and I remained where I was. I didn’t want to attack him, I just wanted to talk, but I was prepared for both.

 

"Niall."

 

"Eric."

 

"So, we are on a first name basis now." I replied curtly and laid my sword on the ground in front of me.

 

"You love and protect my great-granddaughter, I think that I can call you what I like."

 

"You know why I am calling.”

 

"You want to know if Sookie is still in danger."

 

"Yes."

 

"She is a special child. She will always invite danger no matter the circumstance."

 

"I am aware of that, but I must know if Breandan is dead.”

 

“I am arduously working on finding that out. She is safer away from Faery. Of that I am sure. I have a question for you."

 

"Ask it."

 

"There is nothing I value more than her life. When you first employed her I told you I would end you if you killed her or turned her."

 

"That threat is no longer valid. She has removed it from her contract. I take offense to you putting limitations on my relationship with her. I would never harm her."

 

"She is my great-granddaughter and a princess. She is beholden to me and you know this. What power do you wield over her, aside from that of her heart?"

 

"She is my bonded. My blood runs through her."

 

"So does mine, but I think you misspoke when you called her your bonded. You have not completed the bond. For that I am certain.”

 

I was shocked by his statement. He was right. We had only exchanged blood twice. I opened up the bond, only slightly, to feel Sookie’s life-force strumming along.

 

"You love her."

 

"I do." There was no truer a statement. I loved her with a burning fire that the night could not contain.

 

"She has a great capacity for love and surprisingly so do you."

 

"What do you want from us?"

 

"What I want is for my great-granddaughter to be happy."

 

"You nearly had her killed and have almost broken her spirit. You cause her pain and your guarded nature makes her doubt you and herself. What do you know of making her happy?

 

“I admit that I have made my mistakes with Sookie, but I know she is happy when she is with you. Goodbye Eric.”

 

He disappeared and I was again left with questions. I retreated back into the house to guard the only thing mattered, knowing tomorrow we would complete the bond. Tomorrow she would be mine. 

 

**SPOV**

 

I gulped for air and bolted upright from the bed. “Eric!”

 

“Shh, shh, Sookie. It’s okay. I have you. You’re safe.” he said, in a soothing voice.

 

I wrapped my arms around him and leaned into his body. Again, the vision of falling into the water entered my dreams. I was in a darkened pool and I had to dive, deeper and deeper to find something, except there was nothing there. It was devoid of anything, just an empty bottom. I had dived for so long that I ran out of breath and my body floated to the surface. I had died.

 

I continued to hold onto Eric and he squeezed me tighter. Reminding again, I was alive and safe, “You’re okay. You’re safe.”

 

“What time is it?”

 

“Just past 8:00pm.”

 

“Is it safe to go to Bon Temps?”

 

“We can go, but only if you are strong enough to take us there.”

 

I kissed him and took him home to Bon Temps for the last night of the year.

 

The rest of the night was filled with stories and my despair at losing Claude turned to happiness at having this life to spend with someone. Eric had told me about his conversation with Niall and my spirits brightened at knowing he would let us be.

 

We ran through the newly-renovated house and Eric chased me around as my laughter filled the hallways. He caught me on my way up the stairs, as I put up a feeble fight to get away from him.

 

“I told you, never run away from a vampire.”

 

“Who said, I was running. I think I was more like _a lithesome fairy dancing about in a ring_.” I answered, repeating a line from the poem he had read to me the first time I returned to him from Faery.

 

“Oh, you are more than lithesome, milady.”

 

I giggled at Eric, reminiscing on him testing my nimbleness after my yoga lesson with Diantha and Gladiola. “The line reminded me of midsummer.”

 

“When I was human, midsummer used to be a time for great celebration. It was the longest day of the year, so there was ample time both day and night for revelry. Men and women would dance around poles and praise the gods for their abundance. Offerings would be left behind to secure a prosperous year. Men would sing and drink around the fire and women would gather flowers to make crowns for their hair.”

 

I called a bundle of daisies to my hands and started to weave them into my own crown, “I think you would prefer the shortest day of the year now.”

 

He chuckled and stuck a stem less daisy above my ear, “I prefer my nights with you.”

 

“Maybe next year we’ll celebrate the Winter Solstice.”

 

Eric looked at his watch and said, “It’s already the New Year. Happy New Year, Sookie.”

 

I kissed him, full of hope for better days to come, for I would fulfill my promise. We would exchange blood for the third time. I would be his and he would be mine.


	77. Chapter 77

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sookie and Eric ring in the New Year in Bon Temps with an uninvited guest

**SPOV - Afternoon**

 

The crisp New Year’s air filled my lungs as I placed the last clip on the sheets to hang them securely on the line. It had been years since I had dried my clothes in this way, but I wanted them to be infused with the scents of the sun and the winter wind. Eric always told me he enjoyed the scent of sunshine on my skin. I wanted everything to be perfect for tonight. I looked back at the house, renovated from top to bottom. It was fitting that we would bond permanently here. Each exchange at a different place: a house of fire, a house of stone and now this house of renewed promise. Everything was fresh and clean and it would be here that we would begin the year as one.

 

But all my planning didn’t prepare me for the person I saw when the wind parted the white fabric to reveal my intruder. Breandan. 

 

How did he breach the ward?

 

I slowly backed away from him, calling my remaining chainmail to me. He continued his approach; each step I took back, he took one forward. I felt frozen in place, unsure of what to do. My hand automatically went to my wrist, but it was empty of my watch. I was alone.

 

“I’d thought I’d find you here.” he stopped his movement and took in his surroundings amongst the billowing linens until his eyes found mine. “This is the _tragic_ place where Fintan laid with your whore of a grandmother, isn’t?”

 

“Don’t you dare talk about my family.”

 

I thought about teleporting away, far, far away, but I could not leave Eric unguarded. And for that reason alone, I did not run. I would not let his training of me go in vain. I would stand and fight. I did so two nights before and I would do so again. My sword and dagger appeared in my hands and stood my ground. Ready for the attack that would surely come.

 

“It is of no consequence to me.” he looked away and brushed off a speck of invisible dust on his shoulder. “I plan to kill you all the same, until the memory of you is only a whisper. You are nothing, but a scar to our realm and no one will know of the fairy tale of the hybrid-fae made powerful by a vampire.” his voice rose and fell as he spoke and he lowered it when he said, “But I guess it runs in the family to spread your legs for any supernatural that suits you.”

 

“Fuck you.” I felt the anger starting to build. And the power inside of me began to bubble to the surface. My hands glowed bright red as they became ready to unleash my light upon him.

 

“I’d rather kill you. Then I’ll stake your vampire.” he said, with a voice full of malice.

 

“No!” I shot him with my light and he stumbled to the ground, but he recovered quickly. 

 

He stood up laughing, mocking me for my ability. “That fool Niall wasn’t lying when he said you could harness the light of _my_ people, but you have not been trained to use it properly against your elders.” I watched as two blue orbs formed in the palm of each of his upturned hands. I shot them with my light, but he extinguished them. I teleported to the other side of the yard, trying to get him to chase me away from the house, away from Eric.

 

Breandan appeared behind me and grabbed me from behind. I sent my light along the iron strands and he was propelled into the trees. He grunted in pain, but he volleyed more light at me. I attacked him and we fought across the lawn our light leveling the forest in our wake. My chainmail protected me from his assault, but he kept coming and my skin burned as the mail began to generate heat with the constant barrage. We teleported around each other and he moved at a frenetic pace. Too fast for me to comprehend, so I moved further away from the house, trying to lure him further away from Eric.

 

He caught up to me and held me in his grasp, avoiding touching my upper body draped in chainmail. I slammed my head backward into his, biting his hand to get him to release me. As soon as his grip lessened, I threw his body forward. “You bitch.” he recovered and shook his arm. “That’s dirty. But I wouldn’t expect you to fight with any honor.”

 

“Honor? You have no honor. You killed my parents. You killed my Grandfather. And now you come for me!” I screamed at him.

 

“Oh, don’t worry, you won’t be my last stop.” he laughed, “I plan on killing your sad excuse for a brother too.”

 

I charged at him with my sword and he ducked below the blade. Again, I thrusted the sword at him, only for him to teleport away. I shot my light in his direction, but he was no longer there. “You coward. Face me!”

 

“If you insist.” he appeared in front of me and sliced my face. He slashed again at my face and I screamed at the pain, feeling the blood dripping down my cheek. My hand burned with my light and I sent Breandan into a tree. 

 

I sent an array of light at him, but he deflected it all with his own as he rose from the ground, “You call me a coward and yet you hid behind wards and your cousins. You stayed out of Faery and you persisted in the darkness with a creature that would happily drain you for sport. You are the coward and I will revel in your death, proving once and for all how _you are nothing_ compared to a full-blooded fae.”

 

I didn’t answer his pitiless words and instead threw my dagger at him. He shot it down with his light and I called it back to me.

 

Where was Claudine?

 

Where was Niall?

 

His power was beyond what I had faced before and I was starting to tire. The initial cut was draining me and my powers were also beginning to wane. But I couldn’t give up, I couldn’t die.

 

“It’s a pity I have to kill you. You actually could have been a worthy assassin. But it goes against everything I believe in to let you live.” I slashed at him when he appeared behind me.

 

“No.” I said, refusing to go down. 

 

He brought his sword to meet mine and I bent backward trying to hold his blade from meeting my body. My knees buckled and I fell to the ground. The blood from my wound staining my eyes with red. Before I could shove him away, his hands wrapped around my throat and he took my dagger from me and it met my flesh. I could hear his skin burning as he pressed past the iron chainmail, but he did not let go. I fought him with everything I had, but it was no use the blade was sinking further and further into my body.

 

I was going to die.

 

I had failed.

 

I sent all of my love to Eric. Hoping he would know that I died with love in my heart and not fear in my mind.

 

The blade sank further into my side and I mouthed Eric’s name, in a last desperate cry for help.

 

Breandan stilled the blade from digging further to whisper. “Is that all you got?”

 

“She’s got me.” A voice said that terrified and reassured me at the same time. It was Eric.

 

Eric sank his fangs into Breandan’s shoulder and Breandan dropped me from his grasp. I slumped to the ground to watch as Eric’s skin became enflamed. Tears sprang down my face and I screamed at the sight of Eric burning in the sun. My hand went to the wound in my side, trying to stop the bleeding. Breandan continued to struggle in Eric’s grasp, but he was failing mightily to dislodge my vampire. Then I saw a flash of metal. He still had the dagger, my dagger. His arm retracted and readied itself to stab Eric.

 

I used up the last of my energy, buried deep within my spark to grab a hold of his Breandan’s body and I stopped his movement. _It ends now_.

 

“That’s right Breandan, I’ve got him. And now you will die.”

 

Eric continued to take every ounce of his life from him. His skin once burning from the sun was now being healed by Breandan’s blood. Breandan’s eyes twitched in agony as I watched the life draining from him, until his body exploded into dust.

 

And now, left standing in the daylight before me was Eric.

 

I stared at him in wonderment and awe through hooded eyes. My mind was dizzy from the loss of blood and I was unsure if what I was seeing was real. He looked so beautiful in the sun and tears of happiness now fell from my eyes, mixing with the blood on my face. He dropped down to his knees, fighting to maintain control from the pure fairy blood. I reached out for Eric and my light flowed from my hand and wrapped around him. Immediately, his eyes, blackened with bloodlust, cleared. I released him and as he shook his head, the last of the bloodlust was gone.

 

“Eric…” I said, with a ragged voice. I could barely lift up my head as he cradled me in his arms. I again was feeling lightheaded at the loss of blood and was beginning to lose consciousness.

 

“Sookie, my love. Stay with me.” Eric said, lifting my chin up to meet my eyes that were fighting to stay open.

 

“I’m right here.”

 

“My little warrior, you need my blood. Drink, please?”

 

“I never thought I’d see you like this.” 

 

“I never thought I’d love, and after a thousand years, I love you, Sookie Stackhouse. Please drink for me.”

 

“No…you will drink too. Make us one, Eric. Complete the bond.”

 

Eric took my dagger from the ground and sliced his chest, just above his heart. He lifted me to the wound and I latched onto his cool flesh. His blood dripped into my mouth, down my throat and his life force became my own, pulling me from death. He cradled my head to him and with a kiss to my temple, he took in the blood on my face.

 

We were one.

 

My body started to mend and it felt nothing like the previous exchanges. This was different. My entire body was reacting to the blood as a wave of emotions entered me, so clear that they were like my own. Colors like the painting I had given Eric dotted my mind and every emotion enveloped me, renewing my spirit. I felt fear, anxiety, devotion and most of all love. His emotions were all-consuming and I realized I would never want to shield myself from them, ever, so I let them take me over. They came with a force that made tears spring from my eyes. Without warning, a surge of power emanated from my body, exploding outward from us. And I gasped for air.

 

Then a series of popping noises rang out and we were surrounded by the Council, all except the Ancient Pythoness. Eric held me too him protectively and his eyes darted around him, looking for a means of escape. I clung to him and tried to teleport us away, but I was still too weak.

 

“You’re not going anywhere child. You’re coming with me.” my great-grandfather said.

 

“We are bonded. You cannot take her away from me.” Eric roared.

 

“Oh, don’t worry. You’re coming, too.”

 

My body fell to the ground as Eric was taken and shackled in silver. I screamed, but even with Eric’s blood I was still severely weakened from my near fatal wound. My eyes and body ached for him. _How could they take him away from me?_ I used all of my remaining strength to lunge toward him, but it was no use, my great-grandfather had me.

 

Light filled my eyes and the vision of Eric in the sun was gone.


	78. Chapter 78

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sookie makes a choice

**SPOV – Faery: Day**

 

“Eric…” I said, as I shifted my body to reach out for him as I awoke from my slumber. I felt around next to me in the place of the bed where he should have been. “Eric!” I exclaimed, at finding the spot empty.

 

I screamed out and finally realized where I was. I was in my bedroom in Faery. I jolted up and threw the covers off of me. I was about to leave the bed, when I became aware of the presence in my room. He was standing a few paces from me, very still, his face overwrought with concentration. I sat up and pulled my legs to me in defense. My last memory of him taking Eric away burned in my mind and I waited for him to explain himself. How my feelings for him had changed so quickly from that of adoration and love to a burning anger at taking away the person I loved the most.

 

“Susannah.” he said, his voice reflecting the distance between us. My feelings were filled with solitude as barren as the desert and the open ocean combined. In this moment he was not my great-grandfather, he was a prince addressing his subject.

 

He leaned forward as if to take a step, but he remained where he stood. “You are fae.” he said, and finally took a guarded step forward. “And yet you are immune to lemon,” another step, “and iron.”

 

I felt a pulsing deep inside of me that I attributed to my frantic heart, but it wasn’t my heart. It was my spark. I risked averting my eyes from Niall and looked down at my side to search for the wound I had suffered at the hands of Breandan. Nothing but smooth skin remained. During my inspection, Niall drew closer to me. He sat next on the bed, his hand inches from mine. I should have been repulsed by him for taking Eric away, but my spark and my mind wanted answers only he held.

 

“I promised you that I would tell you everything when you were ready.” he said, lowering his voice, “You are ready now.” And he placed his hand on mine.

 

Something unexpected happened at the touch of his hand. His mind was thrown open to me. Every single thought, exposed. Shock came across my face as I took them in. They were now as clear as daylight. I was so conflicted that I put on that strangled smile that I had used when I was younger when the thoughts were too much. Now it had returned, because my life had just turned upside down and I fell into that place where I was unsure of myself, of everything. Then the smile turned into anguish as the tears began to fill my eyes.

 

"Sookie." my great-grandfather said, trying to soothe me using my familiar name. He looked at me knowing what had just happened. He knew it would happen all along.

 

"Why? Tell me why!" I screamed in vain, even though I already knew the answer. I gulped in my tears. I would not allow him to have them. "How could you do this?"

 

I saw everything in his mind and the pieces fell into to place with every thought. Beginning with how he had sent away Bobby Burnham. Why he made Eric agree to the True Death Clause. Why I couldn’t become a vampire. Why he needed me to train to test my powers. And most of all why he needed us to complete the bond. Each question unraveled in painful detail. My blood was the blood that needed to be spilt for the realm, for peace.

 

I covered my ears to keep the thoughts out and I was shocked at what I felt when I touched them. Choking back my sobs, I ran my fingers up the sides all the way to the pointed tips. I jumped out of my bed to the floor length mirror beside it and saw my transformed self for the first time. My ears were human no longer. I had the distinct pointed ears of the fae. My hair and skin looked like they had been bathed in the sunlight. I looked like a full-blooded fairy.

 

Niall appeared behind me and he wrapped his arms around my upper body. I was frozen in his embrace. I wasn't sure if I wanted to kill him or hug him back. My spark pulsed with an intensity that I had never felt before and having him near me actually calmed some of the torrent of emotions. 

 

I looked away from my reflection, my eyes threatening to spill with more tears. He released me and I walked over to my bay window to sit and stare at the falling water. I felt like that waterfall, as I descended further and further into despair, until I was in a pool of Niall's making. I brought my legs up to me and held them at my knees, scared of what else I would find buried deep in his mind. I no longer had to ask him questions. The answers were there for me, but I wanted him to confirm every thought. I wanted him to tell me, _why._

 

"Why?" I asked, falling back into silence. I waited for him to respond as I shifted my eyes back to the falls, feeling my eyes start to water once again.

 

“I told you at the gala, the blood doesn’t matter and yet it means everything.”

 

“Do not tell lies for there is nothing hidden that will not be revealed, and there is nothing covered up that will not be uncovered.” I shouted. Reminding him he could longer hide behind florid, empty words. 

 

“You are right, but I have not lied to you.”

 

“But your lack of truth and transparency hurt the most. And now nothing is closed to me.”

 

He took a breath and began to tell me every detail, “Three months ago, the Council approached me to shut down the portals. They felt the imbalance between the fae was too volatile and would affect the human realm. I told them to give me time to...”

 

“Time to use me!”

 

I had never seen him nervous, he was now. He stumbled over his words as he tried to relay them to me, “Yes, time to use you. I needed time to stabilize Faery and track down Breandan. But he thwarted me at every turn. You were my last hope. I did not want to shut down the portals. To do so would only reinforce the disparity between the full-blooded fae and the hybrids. My own son, your grandfather, was a hybrid. How could I have wanted him to die a death for nothing? He fought to have you exist in this world and the next. He saw the potential in your life. I did what I did to allow that potential to grow and show that your life has value, that your brother’s life has value. I did not have time to wait until you matured. The Ancient Pythoness divulged to me a story of a fairy and a vampire and the ancient blood magic that had occurred at their coupling. Just whispers and a fairy tale, but it was worth the risk to keep the worlds connected and maintain the peace. I needed you to add balance to this world.”

 

His words brought me no comfort. For they were answers I never wanted to hear, to questions I never would have asked. And yet there they were.

 

“All I hear is I, I, I. What about me?”

  
“I made a promise to my son and your grandmother. This is also a fulfillment of that promise.”

  
I had to relive each painful scene of their deaths in his mind and I became enraged at him for showing them to me again. But it was impossible to resist listening to his thoughts.

 

“All they wanted was for me to love. To feel the love they had felt for each other and yet weren’t able to fully express.” I said, verbalizing their final wish for me.

 

“Yes. There was no guarantee that your spark would actually respond to Eric. But I had hoped it would ignite a power in you I believed to be there.”

 

“Who knew about this?”

 

“The Council.” he answered, confirming his thoughts.

 

I searched for anyone else who had been complicit in this, but there was no one else. Neither Cataliades, nor my cousins, nor my best friend, and least of all Eric knew what he had set into motion. He had made the choice to do this alone. But somehow Preston had found out what he was trying to do and Breandan, in turn, wanted to make an example of me of me. To show that I was nothing compared to a full-blooded fairy.

 

But there was a question his thoughts had yet to answer.

 

“Why Eric?”

 

“He is the only vampire I truly respect, and like you, he protects what is his. You are his now and he is yours.” he answered with unadulterated honesty.

 

My insides felt raw, I had been setup and used by my great-grandfather. His muddled intentions did not help the pain at his deception.

 

“Why didn’t you ask me to do this?”

 

“Would you?” he countered, and I knew he was right. I would not have sacrificed my free will and heart to satisfy the Council’s ultimatum. 

 

“No. I wouldn’t have. But I would have helped you find Breandan.”

 

Then the buzzing started from the rest of the minds, which were no longer silent to me. Every single thought in the palace filled my mind until it built up to a cacophony of sound. I screamed and everything stopped. I stared at my unmoving Great-grandfather and began to cry, my wails of pain clenching at me.

 

I left the palace and all of its frozen inhabitants, their still faces locked in time by my hold on them. I made it past the palace gate, then the sky opened up. Thunder cracked and the rain began to fall, mirroring the torrent of emotions; my anger, my pain, my hurt. My path was the same as that stormy night when I first had come here many years ago, when I was a lost child. The place where I could find peace, my cave. I harnessed my light and shot it forward, clearing the forest for me to pass unimpeded. I stumbled into the cave, no longer caring about my body that had changed into something I never thought it would. I fell to my knees at the edge of the pool and cried out in despair.

 

“Grandfather.” I wept, the tears falling down my face. “Why did you have to die?” I cried, and held my hands over my eyes, afraid to see my blurred reflection in the water. “I am so alone.”

 

“To be alone is a choice.” A voice answered, echoing through the cave.

 

I removed my hands from my tear-stained face and looked up to see the vision of my Grandfather floating above the water. I backed away from the apparition, thinking maybe I had died and he was here to take me to the Summerlands. My hand automatically felt for my heartbeat.

 

Before I could say a word, he spoke again, “You know how I feel about these tears, my sweet Sookie.”

 

I stopped moving, afraid if I moved again he would disappear.

 

“How?” I gasped, my throat becoming dry at the sight of him.

 

“Always so many questions.” he said, smiling. It made my heart tighten at the sight of him. “What did I tell you Sookie?”

 

He had told me many things in my lifetime, but he always reminded me, “The answers are always within me.”

 

“Yes, my child.”

 

“You have come…” I gulped, “from the Summerlands?”

 

“Yes.” he answered, coming closer to me, “I’ve been watching you.”

 

“But, why now?”

 

“Because I am here to help you find your way.”

 

“How could he have done this to me? I am his great-granddaughter.” I seared with anger at his father, my hands starting to glow a bright white.

 

“He did this because you are his great-granddaughter. He did this for me, and your grandmother.”

 

I held back the light in my hands and let it flow back into me. It was no longer a strain to control this power. It felt unbelievably natural to possess light.

 

“She is very proud of you. To see you grow into an intelligent young woman was the greatest gift you could give her in her lifetime,” he said and sighed, his eyes showing the vulnerability that his father never shared, “but she saw a part of you that had never been fulfilled. The part of you that yearned to find love.”

 

“But he manipulated the whole thing. It wasn’t real.”

 

“Am I real? Who’s to say your actions did not lead you to this point? My father may have put the pieces in place, but it was not only you that made a choice, it was Eric’s as well.”

 

“But…” I began, to find a reason, an excuse, for my plight.

 

“From the beginning you chose to apply for the position. His child chose you amongst the hundreds of applicants. He chose to meet with you. You chose to accept his offer. He chose to go against his normal inclination and accept the conditions of your contract, allowing you to put up walls around you. You chose to break them and bonded in blood. And in the end you both chose each other in spite of everything. The choice to love has always been in each of your hands.”

 

I stood from my kneeled position and edged closer to the water, closer to him.

 

“Your spark has reached its maturity and it was the bond with your vampire that made it so, with blood given freely and with love. Vampires are now the only beings whose thoughts you cannot read. Your spark has also made you more fae and your life will extend beyond that of a human.”

 

“How long?” I asked, waiting with abated breath for the answer.

 

“Your whole existence is magical. Your spark is accumulation of the power that has bypassed each generation before you; your father, your Aunt Linda, Jason and Hadley. And the blood of your vampire will only add to your existence as it is now a part of you – for it was the catalyst for the change. You have found love Sookie and as long as it is strong you will thrive as you are, uniquely, unquestionably you.”

 

“I love him Grandfather.”

 

“I know my child. He is worthy of your love.” he said, and the dagger that carried the both of us in it appeared in his hand. “This last choice is yours.”

 

He held it out to me and I took it in my hand. He caressed my face and reassured me with his eyes that everything would be okay. Light filled my vision and I looked down to see the dagger had begun to glow.

 

“What choice?”

 

“To never be alone.” And he disappeared.

 

I jumped at the spot he once was to make him stay, but he was gone. Called back to the Summerlands.

I walked out of the pool, my movement disturbing the stillness, causing ripples in the water. I looked at the dagger in my hand, still glowing. Suddenly, the symbols changed to blue and a light emitted from its point. The dagger took over my hand and compelled me to turn around. Its light shined into the center of the pool and I felt a tug at my body. That familiar tug that pulled at my heartstrings. It was the bond. I could feel him. He was here.

 

My eyes followed the path of light into the pool and it landed on the blurry form of Eric bound in silver. With Breandan dead, no longer would I fear the depths of the water and I dove headfirst into the tepid pool. I swam deeper and deeper until I reached the bottom, unleashing my light on his bindings. They released him and I pulled him to the surface.

 

I collapsed on top of him to shield his body from any errant rays from the small alcove above, but it didn’t matter because his skin remained a pristine white as it started to heal from where the silver restraints had held him. Breandan’s blood must still be making him immune from the sun. The water glistened on his half-naked body. His eyes were closed and his heart was as still as it ever, but I didn’t need his heart to beat to tell me he was alive. The bond was alive and that was enough. All of a sudden he started to cough and water came out of his mouth. I pushed his body to the side to allow him to empty his lungs that had no use for the oxygen that was trying to fill them.

 

“Eric, Eric!” I said in a panic. He was right here, but I just couldn’t believe it.

 

“Sookie?” he said, his eyes finally meeting mine. “You’re a fairy.”

 

“I’ve always been a fairy, you big Viking.”

 

His hand moved up to my pointed ears and he cupped my face. I leaned into his large hand and just let my heat warm him, enjoying the feeling of being together, once more.

 

“Where are we?”

 

“Faery.”

 

“Do all faeries live in caves?” he said, taking in the space around us.

 

“Do all vampires sleep in coffins?” I shot back at him.

 

“Good point.” he said, and sat up, “Are you going to tell me what brought us here?”

 

“Manipulation to the nth degree.”

 

“Sounds like your great-grandfather’s doing.”

 

“Exactly.”

 

I began my story, starting exactly where Niall had, “Three months ago, Niall was tasked with closing the portals. The infighting with the water fae caused great concern among the Council and they did not want it to spill over to the human realm. If he closed the portals, Breandan would philosophically win. So instead of heeding their orders to do so, he went after Breandan. He sent Preston to the water fae to provide intelligence and to capture a number of water fae that were close to Breandan. What Niall did not plan on was Preston playing both sides and funneling information to Breandan. So try as he might, he was failing in getting close enough to Breandan to kill him. That was when he spoke with the Ancient Pythoness and she told him a story about blood magic and the regenerative powers of vampire blood with the fae.” I paused to let the first part of the story sink in. Eric did not voice any inquiry to my words, so I continued, “This is where our story begins. Having failed to apprehend Breandan quickly and to snuff out the insurgency, Niall decided to play a wildcard, me. He used his mind control to convince Bobby Burnham to quit. After that, he needed to make sure that while I was employed by you that I was safe. So he made you sign the True Death clause to prevent you from killing me or turning me. After that he had put the idea in my head to offer you blood, thus setting off the chain of events you are more than familiar with. He monitored us closely and through my cousins watched me develop. It wasn’t until the water fae acted again that he intervened once more. He separated me from Jason and Amelia, in the hopes with the threat of danger we would bond again that night. We didn’t. So during the gala he was going to come out and ask me before the fighting began. And after that he tried to urge you to do so to assert your claim on me. But now his plan has come to fruition, the Council has been placated with our killing Breandan and the portals will remain open.”

 

He had stayed silent as I spoke, his eyes never leaving mine. I expected him to be angry at each revelation, but each time I checked the bond it was filled with only love and understanding.

 

Finally, he spoke, “Everything else could be a lie, but this love is not. You made it easy to believe in love and no manipulation from your grandfather made me love you or bond with you. It was just you. I love you, Sookie.”

 

“I love you, Eric.” I kissed him, our bond becoming awash with happiness. He was right, how could I fight the path that was chosen, when what had happened ended like this.

 

“Let’s go home.” I said, offering him my hand to take us back, “I want to explain about the ears and everything else.”

 

**EPOV**

 

I took in the vision of white that was Sookie, still wet from head to toe. She looked like a goddess in the soft light of the cave. So much had happened to bring us here. All the lies and deceptions from her great-grandfather meant nothing to me, because I felt the truth of her love. A love that injected me with light and brought me, a creature of the night, to walk in the sun with her. I didn’t want anyone ever to question my devotion or love for her. So before we went home, there was only one thing left to do.  

 

**SPOV**

 

He remained where he was, a mischievous glint filling his eyes, “You’re fired.”

 

“What?” I stood there, shocked at his words, “You can’t fire me!”

 

“Yes, I can. You know why?”

 

“This better be good.” I said, putting my hands on my hips. For all that I’ve done for him and all that we’ve gone through, he wanted to fire me. I hoped he had a good explanation for it.

 

“I have a better position for you.” he said, his eyes shifting toward the dagger.

 

Without reading a single thought in his mind, I knew.

 

“So do I.”

 

Before he could answer, I called the dagger to my hand and fell to my knees in front of him. Knowing exactly what he had in mind for me, for us.

 

With both hands, I lifted the dagger up to him and said, “I, Susannah Stackhouse-Brigant, pledge my blood, my body, my light and all the rest of my days to you Eric Northman. May this dagger be a symbol of the blood that we share and may it always tie us together as one.”

 

He smiled down at me and I could feel his love, but he didn’t take the dagger.

 

“You honor me with this blade, but you kneel to no one. Stand Princess of the Sky fae.”

 

I rose from the ground, still holding the dagger in both of my hands out to Eric.

 

Finally, he took it in his hand and began, “I, Eric Northman, accept this blade as a symbol of our pledge and bond. A bond that burns with my love for a woman, a fairy that will always have my blood, my body, my sword and be mine as I am hers the rest of my nights. May this dagger be a symbol of the partnership that we will share as you stand beside me not as my Daywoman, but as my pledged, my wife.”

 

He kissed the dagger, marking his acceptance of our pledging and I jumped into his arms. Both of us still soaking wet, but full of love grasped onto the sharp blade with our hands letting it cut into our flesh. We exchanged blood, once more, knowing this would not be the last time we renewed our bond.

 

The dagger fell to the ground and we made love under the largest star in the sky, the sun. 

 

Finally, with great reluctance, we left the cave and walked hand and hand outside into the daylight. So, lost in my happiness, I didn’t see that my great-grandfather was outside to greet us.

 

We stood side by side, but our arms crossed protectively in front of the other. Neither of us wanting to be separated from the other again.

 

“The blood magic has allowed you to day walk here, Eric, so Sookie’s days in Faery may never be without you.” Niall explained.

 

Eric looked down at his skin, still not affected by the daylight.

 

“The dagger, that bears the both of you on it, is a sign of my blessing and that of the Council of the love that you have formed. No vampire, nor fairy or any other supernatural may tear you apart or they will risk retribution from the highest authority. Your relationship will be made known, but your powers and your gifts will be yours to disclose to whom you wish. Our blessings are not a guarantee of protection, for there are those who will never obey the rules. You must protect each other.” My great-grandfather said, looking at our joined hands, “I can never repay the two of you for what you have done for Faery and for me. And I ask for your forgiveness, my child of the day and her chosen of the night.”

 

My great-grandfather looked at me, evaluating me closely, aware I could read every single thought in his mind.

 

I only had one answer for him, “Thank you.”

 

Eric bowed his head to Niall and my great-grandfather reciprocated the gesture. I ran to Niall and embraced him. He hugged me back and pulled back to look at me. He ran his fingers along my pointed ears and he smiled, hugging me once again. Now that he could no longer hide his thoughts from me, the pretense of our relationship fell away. And he let me know, despite his actions, that he truly did love me and wanted me to be happy.

 

I returned back to Eric, joining our hands once more.

 

“You are both free to go back to the human realm or you may remain in Faery to enjoy the rest of the day.” Niall offered.

 

( _I love you, Sookie. Take care of your husband, while he is here._ )

 

I laughed out loud at his comment, “I love you, too. And I will.”

 

Bowing at his waist, he winked and then disappeared in the wind.

 

“What’s so funny?”

 

“You, my husband.”

 

I started running away from him, giggling the entire time as he chased me around the fields and forests of Faery. I would never tire of sharing this life with him, because I knew he would follow me to the edge of the world and back. Niall was right, my heart was welcome in both worlds, but neither would be complete without him in it. Through all the hard times I had the past few months, those nights with him kept me alive to have days like this.

 

And today was the most wonderful day of my life. 


	79. Epilogue

_**SPOV - Fangtasia** _

"I can't believe you chose to go to Sweden for your honeymoon. Do you know how much the winter sucks there? It's a dark, desolate, windy shit hole."

"You keep saying that Pam, but we're still going." I answered her.

"Fine, but I warned you."

"Pamela, we are not going for the accommodations." Eric said.

"Yes, don't remind me…you are going for the long as fuck winter nights. I hope the Atlantic Ocean will be a great enough distance, so I don't feel you both fucking during my dayrest. I'll never sleep. What's the time difference, again?"

"Stop complaining, Pam. You get Fangtasia all too yourself and Eric has allowed you to renovate it while we're gone." I said, getting into step-mummy mode.

"This is true." Pam said, looking like she was already plotting away her alone time.

"What are you planning on purchasing first?" Eric asked.

"Something for the humans to stay and play." she said and zipped away, coming back with a magazine that she promptly opened up along the spine to show us, "A cotton candy machine."

Both Eric and I started laughing our asses off at her, remembering the fairy floss that gave me away.

"What the fuck? Why can't I ever be included in your useless inside jokes? I hate you both."

"We love you too Pam." I said, trying to calm down from laughing.

"I'm surprised you two have love to spare, fucking sickening. I can't believe I cried at the ceremony. Most embarrassing moment of my undead life. And in front of the faeries! They weren't even scared of me. Just release me already so I can have my own fucking life away from you two."

"As your maker I rel…" Eric began.

Pam covered Eric's mouth preventing him from completing his maker command, "Don't even mumble it. I was kidding!" Eric nodded with his mouth still covered with Pam's hand. He pried her hand off his mouth and she took a step back.

"I'm staying here. Especially now that the in-laws drop by every now and then with goodies. Claudine brings the nicest presents for me. Don't make me go back to normal blood."

"You know my rules about fairy blood, Pam." Eric chastised.

"I follow them to a tee. It hurt like hell to remove that tattoo. God, you both will never let me live that down. I'll get you both back one day."

"We'll miss you."

"And I'll miss you Daywoman."

"I'm not his Daywoman anymore."

"Oh yes, you got promoted to "Every-Fucking-Minute-of-the-Day-and Night Woman." AKA his bonded, his pledged, his wife."

"Exactly."

"Be good, my child."

"Never." Pam replied, smiling deviously with her fangs down.

"I wouldn't expect anything less." Eric answered.

"What are you two going to do when you get back? What about the Council?"

"We don't know." Eric answered.

"Whatever it is, we'll do it together." I added, giving Eric's hand a squeeze.

Following our pledging in the cave, Niall and the Council held a separate ceremony for the two of us in Faery to celebrate our union. It had been a week since then, and we had not seen nor heard from the Council. It had been wonderfully peaceful. Claudine who had survived her encounter with Breandan had recovered quickly and the rest of my friends and family were spared from further action from the water fae. With Breandan gone, the resistance died with him and Faery was once again a peaceful realm. Eric had received a letter of congratulations from Queen Sophie-Anne along with a request to meet me, but Eric was able to postpone the meeting until after our return. Making it was the perfect time to get away and finally take that vacation, which had turned into our honeymoon. We considered staying in Faery, so that Eric could be with me all day and night, but I really wanted to go to Sweden and see where my Viking was from. We both were more than ready to go.

"I'll be here when you get back. And you two better come back."

"We will." Eric answered.

"Bye Pam!" I said.

I grasped onto my husband's hand and prepared to teleport us all the way to Sweden. Looking at him, I knew I would never trade this eternal love for anything. Because life is not a fairy tale and my ever after is still a mystery. My days may be without him here, but I had found someone who accepted and treasured me with an undying love that the night simply could not contain. And in the end that's all that matters.

"Ready, lover?"

"Always."


End file.
